Memories of the past and Christmas
by Sakura123
Summary: A year has passed since Heero left earth to return to the colonies. He plans to stay there indefinantly when Jin comes along and gives him an invite from Relena saying that he is invited to a ski trip in the mountains. Sequel to Questioning of Battles.
1. Prologue: Invitation

**Memories of the past and Christmas  
  
Prologue: Iniviation**

[ Decemeber 15th, A.C. 199]:  
  
Seventeen year old Heero Yuy tapped away at his laptop in the darkness of his apartment with a look of annoyance in his eyes as he scanned the contents on the screen with very little interest. It had been a year since the mission to stop the remaing rebels of former factions led by Dorothy Catalonia's sister, Phareil Catalonia and his departure from earth to the colonies.   
  
He missed his surrogate family (his friends) on earth dearly but he had to clear his mind of their previous mission, for he feared he could clam up and become the Pefect soldier once again. It was the only thing keeping him from going back to earth. "Did you get it yet?" Came a voice behind him. Heero rolled his Prussian blue eyes as he shut off his laptop and handed the figure shadowed by the darkness the shuttle ticket. "One ticket to Earth," Heero replied turning on his lights.   
  
The figure grimanced at the sudden stinging in his onyx blue eyes as Heero grabbed his demin jacket and made his way out of the his apartment. "Oi Mattie!" The thirteen-year-old boy cried rushing out of the room. "Don't leave me behind like that!" The boy muttered as he came up to Heero's side. Heero grunted in annoyance watching the boy take jump-strides to keep up with him. Running his hand through his hair Heero stopped in front of an elevator and pressed the down button, the boy rushed over to his side panting. "Your gonna be the death of me Onii-chan," He said.   
  
Heero's frown deepened as he entered the elevator as the doors slid open. "Why'd you follow me here Jin?" Heero groaned leaning up against the railing inside the elevator. Jin smirked as he turned to stare outside the glass that separated him from sudden death caused by falling. "Hey it's winter break, I wanted to see how you were doing, Onii-chan," Jin replied. "Stop calling me your big brother. You and I are not related," Heero snapped.   
  
Jin flinched at the harshness of his voice and began to wonder how in the world the other ex-gundam pilots put up with him every single day. "Gomen-nasai," Jin muttered quietly. Heero glanced at the young man with a hint of sympathy before sighing. He could realize the Korean boy wanted nothing but his friendship and maybe his compassion, but sometimes the boy took things a bit too far. As if trying to break the uneasiness between them Heero asked; "Why'd you come here anyway?" Jin looked up through his bangs with a hint of blush on his cheeks and soon began to fiddle with the buttons on his green peacoat.   
  
"Errr... Here," Jin grumbled searching his pockets for the item Mareimaia had given him. "Ah-ha!" Jin exclaimed happily. Heero turned in the young man's direction and stared at the formal envelope in Jin's hand, he removed it from the boy's grasp and stared at the handwriting fondly. It was from Relena, he could smell the strange scented perfume she used on it. Jin watched in curiosity as Heero opened the envelope and read the greeting card with intent eyes.   
  
After a breif moment Heero placed the card back into its envelope and placed it inside his jacket pocket. "Well Onii-chan--- I mean---- Heero?" Jin corrected himself quickly. Heero sighed as he watched the elevator door open; they were finally on the main floor of the apartment complex. "No," He said briskly making his way out of the elevator. Jin's jaw almost dropped to the floor, quickly he snapped himself back to reality and followed after the Japanese teenager.   
  
"Why not? Everybody misses you down on Earth! Not to mention Miss Relena. Please Heero?" Jin pleaded with the stoic young man as he followed him out of the building into the snowy streets of the L1 colony. Heero just gave Jin a look as he headed up the sidewalk to the nearest bus stop. "I told you no Jin, I'm not in the mood to argue with you," Heero replied bringing himself to a halt at the corner of the bus stop. Jin could feel his heart racing with panic as he desprately tried to think of a way to get the silent Japanese teenager to oblige to his pleads. "C'mon Heero, why don't you wanna come back? There are no more wars, the preventers had seen to that," Jin pointed out grabbing his friend's arm.   
  
Heero made no move to yank his arm away from instead he simply stared into the onyx blue eyes of his young friend and wondered himself why he didn't want to come back. The rush of exhilaration from the mission was long gone..... so why was it he didn't want to come back? _Relena..... you've gotten too close to Relena....,_ Heero's conscience said in a mocking tone. Ignoring his mind he turned his attention back to his young friend. "Jin I'm just not ready to go back to earth. But I'll take the invitation into consideration," The 17-year-old said. Jin's grip loosened on Heero's arm as a smile spead across his face.   
  
He figured that was Heero's way of saying 'yes' or 'he'd think about'. The bus came up to the corner and Heero watched as the many residents of the colony stepped off, he turned to look at Jin who was fiddling about with the buttons on his peacoat before he finally looked up at the Prussian blue eyed man. "You'd better get to the space port, your flight will be leaving soon if not now," Heero informed. Jin smirked and mock-saluted his friend. "Mission accepted----" He paused. "Um should I tell Relena or should I let you surprise her?" The Korean boy asked. Heero shrugged as he stepped onto the bus. "I'll leave that decision up to you," Heero responded. "Until then." Heero showed the man his all-day pass and headed to the back of the bus as it began to pull off away from the corner.  
  
Jin watched the bus head down the street before he leapted four feet off the ground in victory and happiness. "_Bonzai!!!_" He shouted rushing up the sidewalk pass the bus stop toward the space port which was 30minutes away from where he currently was. Jin watched the snow flakes flow around him as he rounded the corner.  
  
Heero sat in the middle row of the bus behind a woman and her two slumbering children reading the greeting card over again with a nostalgic look in his eyes. _Relena......,_ he thought fondly before closing his eyes at the sound of the bus wheels slushing through the soggy snow mixed with water.  
  
_Dear Heero:  
  
How are you? It's been over a year since the last time I've seen you. I love the teddy bear you had Duo sew for me, it was very thoughtful of you. I've given him the name "Wing" and put him into my teddy bear collection I've made over the years. I have two bears from you now.  
  
Anyway, I wanted to know how you were doing on the colonies wherever you location is and was wondering if you be so kind as to Join your friends and I on a ski trip in the mountains no less. It would be a great to spend the time until Christmas.   
  
Duo can't stop talking about you and your misadventures with him and rest of the gundam pilots during the war and after. Trowa is looking a bit lonely without you around to talk to when Wufei isn't around. Let me know if you want to join us. I'd appreciate it greatly. It just wouldn't be a fun adventureous trip without you.  
  
Your friend,  
Relena._  
  
[TBC]


	2. Interlude 01

**Interlude 01: Forgotten**

[Colony L1; St. Memorial hospital]:  
  
Kitto Madision trudged tiredly down the white halls of the St. Memorial hospital with a cup of coffee in one hand and a clip board stuffed with charts in the other. She was a woman of great beauty; her long black hair was pulled into a pony tail, her eyes were a oak color and her skin had a golden brown tint to it. She spent three years as a rookie Doctor and it hadn't gotten any eaiser with the alliance invading the colonies and trying to supress them under their rule.   
  
Taking a sip of her coffee Kitto stared at the non-fatal casualties lying on movable hospital beds wrapped in bandages and suffering from their injuries. A majority of them were nothing more than civilians who had gotten caught in the line fire, the others were rebels who took up the fight against the alliance.   
  
The smell of blood and soot seemed to linger around her and she found being around the injured was more than she could bear. Taking not another look at the injured the young woman made a brisk escape from the hallway and into the nursery. Once she was there she stopped in front of the shatterproof window of the nursery and stared fondly at the newborn babies. Her eyes began to wander aimlessly at the babies.   
  
Some of them had mothers that died giving birth to them, some had living mothers still, then they're were others who simply had irresponsible women for mothers who ran out of the hospital without being checked out to rid themselves of the so-called abomination that was conceived. Kitto placed a hand on the window wondering how the hospital was going to find homes for the all of the ones that didn't have parents when she noticed something out of place with one of the newborns in the nursery. "Nani....?" Kitto muttered with a furrowed brow.   
  
A baby with the bluest eyes she had ever seen and the wildest hair imaginable for a child sticking out of its blue cap laid in it's temporary crib with it's arms sticking straigh into the air. His small chubby hands flexed from time to time as if he were reaching for something. "Kou-sama, Kou-sama come quick!" Kitto shouted over her shoulder.   
  
There was a brief moment of silence before a elderly woman in her mid-forties came striding out from behind the clerks desk with a look of cocern. Her face was semi-wrinkled, her posture was a bit leaned over, her eyes were a pale brown, and her skin was the color of westerner, but she was clearly Japanese. "Hai, Kitto?" Ryu Kou said quietly coming up to the young woman side. Kitto pointed toward the unusal baby and Ryu's eyes narrowed in confusion. "Strange, ne?" Kitto voiced. "Indeed," Ryu nodded slowly pulling out a ring of keys.   
  
Kitto watched the elderly woman go around the corner, the young woman began to think the elderly woman had vanished until she noticed someone step into the nursery. From outside Kitto watched the baby take notice of Ryu and roll on his side and curled up into a ball. _What a strange baby,_ She thought. The young woman watched Ryu pick the boy up from his crib and carry him out of the small room along with her. Kitto moved away from the window and came over to Ryu as she rounded the corner. "Are you sure its okay for him to be out here, Kou-sama?" Kitto asked worriedly.   
  
Ryu nodded with a chuckle as she handed the baby over to Kitto who immediately placed the items she had in her hands on a metal table up against the wall. The baby stiffened as it was given the young woman, she smelled funny to him and he knew from the sound of her voice she was not his mother but she was kind enough to be one. Kitto felt a bit nervous with the baby in her hands, she examined his face; from what she could tell the baby boy was peeved about something.   
  
His deep-blue eyes were narrowed and his mouth formed a straight almost invisible line despite that fact that it was occupied with one of fingers. She grimaced as he gnawed on her finger. "He looks angry," Kitto stammered. Ryu waved her hand at the girl. "Nonsense. He's tired that all. And he wants his Okassan," Ryu said bluntly. Kitto looked up at the elderly woman in confusion. "Where is his 'Kassan?" She asked.   
  
Ryu sighed sympathetically at the girls question. "She died from loss of blood birthing him and we know nothing of his father. The poor child is parentless," Ryu muttered. Kitto frowned at the elderly woman's comment and stared back down at the baby boy who continued to stare at her through narrowed eyes that were now fluttering shut caused from sleepiness. "Is there an Orphanage that will take any of them? The ones that don't have any mothers?" Kitto wondered.   
  
Ryu shrugged for she was at a lost of suggestions. There a lot Orphanages that weren't already packed to their capacity with parentless children. "If not, may I keep him for the time being until I find an Orphanage for him?" Kitto's sudden request caught Ryu off guard. The elderly woman stared up into the young woman's ernest eyes and realized it what was the woman wanted to do wholeheartedly. "I suppose so," Ryu said hesitantly.   
  
"It depends on what your superiors think. But I dont see the problem of taking care of the child until we can find a permeant place for him to live. So once your shift is over, take him home with you. I'll deal with the rest." Kitto smiled a pleasant smile and nodded before staring at her watch. There was only an hour and 17 minutes before her shift was over and she could barely contain her excitement. Carefully, Kitto handed the small boy over to Ryu before picking up her clip board and coffee. The young woman shuffled down the hall with something to smile over.  
  
Ryu stared down at the now open-eyed baby boy with a look of curiosity. The baby boy just stared at her with a wondering look in his Prussian blue eyes before yawning, his chubby legs and arms stretched as Ryu headed back to the nursery. He wasn't sure what was going on around him but he did know he would have a home to stay in, wherever and whatever that was.  
  
[Fin]. _Chapter 1_ is coming soon!! Interludes represent the memories or beginnings for the characters in the story. Sakura123


	3. 1: Snow in my shoes

**1: Snow on my shoes**

[Disclaimer: I do not own GW or anything related to the television series. "Sand in my shoes" belongs to Dido.]  
  
_Two weeks away feels like the whole the world would have changed,  
but I'm home now, and things still look the same  
I think I'll leave it till tomorrow to unpack, try to forget for one more night  
that I'm back in my flat  
On the road where I can't watch the sun set, I don't have time, I don't have time,_

_I've still got sand in my shoes and I can't shake the thought of you  
I should get on, forget you but why would I want to?  
I know we said goodbye, anything else would have been confused  
But I want to see you again_  
  
Heero stared into space as he tried to contemplate the greeting card that rested in his hand. He resided in his apartment with the lights off. He had simply taken a bus ride around the colonly until the last stop where he then walked all the way back to the apartment complex. His head with jumbled up with thoughts of Relena and their last encounter before he left.   
  
The sad look in her eyes would not leave his mind and it began to drive him up the wall, groaning he fell back on his back clutching his head in an attempt to drive the image of Relena out of his mind but to no avail. "I can't take this.....," Heero moaned tossing the card onto the ground. Had he become so human that he was actually beginning to think like a boy his age; lonely thinking of a girl that made an impression upon him?   
  
Opening his eyes he stared up at the ceiling with a look of determination and confusion. His conscience was telling him to go and see Relena, as was his heart but his better judgment still functioned as though he was still the perfect soldier. Not attatched by anything and advised him not to see the girl otherwise she would jeperdize the mission. And Heero began to wonder, what mission?   
  
Closing his eyes Heero clutched the sheets of his bed as thoughts of Relena bombarded him once again. Pulling his sheet around him Heero awaited sleep to claim him and carry him off to a place where Relena couldn't be found. He needed to rest and that's exactly what he was going to do. _The only way to llive a good life is to act on your emotions. And done the complete opposite of his words. Forgive me Odin._ As Heero was carried away by slumber the snow continued to fall outside his apartment window.  
  
Duo lay awake in the bed with a slumbering Hilde up beside him, he stared outside the window at the heavy snow fall. He couldn't believe it had been a year since the last time he had since his friend Heero. He was eighteen now, and much taller. Hilde couldn't believe he was still growing because she had stopped when she turned 16.   
  
Duo, however wasn't surprised; he and the others were still young despite what they had gone through. Their minds had matured beyond their years but their bodies had yet to catch up with the mind. With a blink he looked down at the sleeping German girl beside him and smiled. Once upon a time she would have killed him, now she was a trusted and loyal friend to him, which he found strange. Then again there was no one stranger than Hilde Schbeiker except maybe Heero Yuy. "I wonder how everyone's doin'," He whispered to himself running a finger down Hilde's pink nose.   
  
She was still recovering from the snow or rather slush ball fight she had pulled him into. He had hit her victoriously more times she had hit him but alas, she conquered him with a blow to the head giving him instant brain freeze (if such a thing his possible). Burrowing deeper into the covers Duo tucked his arms underneath his head with a sigh and closed his eyes awaiting sleep to claim him.  
  
The next day the American was awakened by the sound of Hilde yawning as she climbed out of the bed. Cracking open one eye he watched the German girl stretch one of her arms out while the other straightened out the huge baggy undershirt he had lent her. Hilde turned to meet Duo's tried gaze with a smile, she laughed at the memory of Duo sneezing uncontrollably after he was hit with the soggy snowball she made as though he were alergic to sloshy snow itself.   
  
"Hey Duo, glad to see your awake," Hilde greeted him cheerfully. Duo simply smiled as he lifted his head from the pillow positioning himself into an upright position, his legs were still covered my the layers of covers on the bed while the rest of his body remained uncovered. His hair was a matted mess and his face was less than greeting friendly. Hilde noticed it looked a bit smooshed after he burried his face into his pillow but she never pointed it out to him.   
  
Duo igored the fact that she was watching him and climbed out of the bed with a sheepish grin on his face, he made his way across the room and out without so much as a word spoken between them. Hilde felt a bit invisible at that moment and began to wonder if she had done something to offend him. Staring out the window the German noticed the sky was hidden by a canvass of gray clouds and the snow was still falling down rather heavily.   
  
Hilde began to notice a pattern between Duo and the snow; he would smile or smirk every once and awhile but it was very rare. It almost seemed as though he had something against the seasonal whether for reasons beyong her comprehension. Stepping out of the room she scanned the living room for the braided teenager but found no traces of him anywher in the area, he wasn't even in the kitchen. "He must be in the bathroom," Hilde said to herself.   
  
The 18-year-old strode across the floor toward the bathroom door which was just a few inches away from their bedroom door. Sighing she knocked lightly on the door. There was a grunt from the inside indicating Duo was inside the bathroom, though it left Hilde's curiosity unsatisfied. "Duo are you alright?" The concern was evident in her voice. "Solo," He replied. Hilde drew away from the door slightly taken aback. _What in the world did "Solo" mean?_ She thought just as the bathroom door opened. Duo stepped out of the bathroom looking awake and cleaner than he appeared when he first awoke from his sleep, he stared at Hilde with a thoughtful eyes before flowing past her and back into the bedroom.   
  
But not before saying "Good morning Hilde!" To the bewildered German girl. Hilde stared at the open bedroom door in confusion as she made her way toward the bedroom door, peering inside the bedroom Hilde watched Duo pull a pair of faded black jeans up around is waist with his black Marvin the Martian sweatshirt over his head obcusring his sight completely. "Duo are you alright?" She asked. "Hai. Why Hilde?" Duo's response was muffled by the sweatshirst coming down from off his head and onto his shoulders.   
  
Hilde shrugged hesitantly. "I dunno, you just seem down is all," Hilde responded quietly. Duo looked up at his friend and gave her a genuine smile before stepping out of the room with his wool slippers. "I'm alright Hilde, just pre-travel jitters," He responded. Hilde's Aquamarine eyes brigthened in releif as she watched the braided teenager enter the kitchen with a hungry look on his face. Duo headed over to the frige to see if there was any milk left to add to his instant warm cereal when the sound of telephone ringing caught his attention.   
  
Uttering somethng under his breath Duo headed for the vidphone that was hung on the wall inside the kitchen with it's mim-screen above it. Picking the phone up an image appeared and Duo smiled more than he had over the last year. "Hi buddie how ya been? Have the colonies been treating you well?" Duo greeted the Latin American with a lopsided grin. Trowa just shrugged running a hand through his hair revealing his hidden eye for a breif moment before his abnomral bangs fell back in their place hidding it once again. His green eye stared at his happy-go-lucky friend for a moment in curiousty before he spoke.   
  
"Have you gotten an invitation from Relena about a ski trip this up coming weekend?" Trowa asked with a hint of wonder in his voice. Duo turned his head toward the blue greeting card on the dinning tabel. "Hai, I did," The American replied returning his attention back to his tall friend. "Kinda werid dontcha think? Her craving our company now, after all these years?" Trowa pondered on the comment before he shrugged the thought off. "I appreciate the kind offer from the princess, but if you ask me its just some elaborate scheme of hers to get Heero to come down from space," Trowa yawned shifting in his seat.   
  
Duo figured the silent young man was still in his PJs, he looked down at himself. He wasn't exactly wearing something suitable to go out in but at least it wasn't wearing his pajamas. "Probably. But I'm willing to give her the benifeient of the doubt. Relena's not a shallow person, so I figure she wants to see us all again." Trowa gave a roll of his eyes before looking away from his vidphone's screen for a moment. He stared at the front door of his trailer, he noticed the door knob was turning in a unsually hesitant way.   
  
Placing the phone on the side he reached under his pillow (his vidphone his above his bed) and pulled out his gun. Ignoring Duo repeating 'what's wrong?' to him, Trowa slowly and silently advanced toward the door. He stopped just a few feet away from the door with his gun aimed ready to kill whomever wasn't some he knew. The door opened and in popped Catherine's head with an uncertain look in her pale blue eyes. Trowa immediately hid the gun behind him shoving the object into his pants covering it with his flannel shirt.   
  
"Good morning Trowa, I brought you breakfast," Catherine smiled pleasantly to her friend. Trowa just blushed nodding in response, because on the outside he managed to keep his cool exterior but on the inside his heart was racing wildly like a stallion. "Thanks Cathy," Trowa responded sheepishly making his way back over to his bed. Once he stepped into view he was greeted by the face of a very annoyed Duo Maxwell.  
  
_Oops_, was all that registered in Trowa's mind as he picked the phone back up. "I'm sorry Duo. False alarm," He said with a sigh. Duo scoffed but said nothing. "Anyways, do you plan on going on this ski-trip of Relenas?" Duo nodded with a second thought. "Sure am," He replied. "Are you?" Trowa gave his friend a half nod, Duo chuckled before looking over his shoulder. "Well I've gotta be on my way. My stomachs a'callin' and I can't keep it waiting long. Later Trowa!" Duo chimmed happily. Trowa nodded and hung up the phone.   
  
Duo watched the screen go black before he placed the phone back into's it original place. He noticed Hilde was standing over the stove mixing the instant Oatmeal into the boliing water. "Hey you can always microwave that stuff Hilde," Duo pointed out. Hilde turned away from the stove for a breif moment sending a glare in the American's direction. Raising his hands in surrender Duo stepped out of the kitchen with a coy grin and headed toward the couch. Hilde returned to pouring the instant mix into boliing water with a look of worry in her eyes. The strange behavior Duo had been showing around her the moment the snowy whether began to develop had instantly faded when he spoke with Trowa, which she found strange.   
  
Was there something about the Gundam pilots that provoked Duo's happier side to come out? She knew they were his friends but compared to the bond he shared with them, she knew them a whole lot better than they did. Didn't she? She lived with him during and after the war, which was a total of four or five years. He practically told her everything that was on his mind and beyond so why was it that whenever winter came around he became distant and she felt as though she didn't know him at all.   
  
Then she remembered the word/name Duo had said to her when she knocked on the bathroom door. _Solo.......,_ The gears in Hilde's mind began to turn with possible ways to solve the complex puzzle which was her long haired friend. The name/word Solo must have been linked to his past, which would probably account for him not liking the snow. _Or maybe your just being silly and Duo's is just having what we human's call, "a bad day". We all get 'em Hilde,_ Her mind scolded her.   
  
Growling in frustration Hilde began to mix the instant Oatmeal around in the boling water. Her eyes shifted over to Duo who laided across the couch with his head proped up on the arm of the chair and his legs popped up on the other. She wanted to cry but it would draw too much attention to her so she decided to keep what she was feeling inside for as long as she could bear. Meanwhile Duo stared outside the living room window with a depressed expression as he counted the snowflakes that fell from the sky past the window. He had to do something to occupy his time while Hilde was making Breakfast for the both of them. He shivered involuntarily at the draft that seemed to have blown through the cracks of the front door. _Damn winter,_ He thought angrily shutting his eyes.  
  
Elsewhere in the snow riddled streets of the city inside a apartment Chang Wufei sat cross-legged on the ground with hands on his knees. Across from him resided a burning fire inside a fireplace, the flames danced around eachother warming the small building. The 18-year-old had decided to stay in the solitude of his apartment after parting ways with his friend Sally Po who had gone off to visit her home town.   
  
His onyx eyes stared into the semi-darkness of his medium sized bedroom, he began to feel the sudden urge to give his friends a call. Despite what he had told Sally, he knew somewhere inside him there was a part of him wanted nothing but to hang around with the rest of the Gundam pilots, despite their status in strength or life. Sighing Wufei rose from his mediation knowing that there was no point in continuing for his mind was too cluttered to even concentrate. He stared at the fire as though he were in a hypnotic trance and began to remember the very little time he had spent with Nataku when she was alive.   
  
He lowered his head in shame; he had at least wished he wasn't forced into marrying the girl, then at least maybe he would have been able to stay around her for more than two seconds. Then again it was her gloating that annoyed him the most. She would contantly tell him that she was the strongest of their clan and that no one could beat her. Of course once he was fed up with her pride and constant gloating, he soon proved to her that she not the strongest after all.   
  
Wufei blinked back nostalgic tears as he made his way out of his bedroom. The Chinese teenager stared into the dimly lighted room wondering if he should at least get a pet to keep him company in the absense of Sally. Sighing Wufei headed over to the couch and flopped down, he sank down slightly from impact. Picking up the remote beside him Wufei began to flick through the channels in attempt to kill time and keep himself entertained, he knew there was not a thing on the television because he had done this before retreating to his bedroom to mediate.   
  
_It be nice if someone would at least call me. Liberating me from self-bordem,_ Wufei thought tiredly turing the T.V. off. He tossed the remote onto the floor and began to undo his hair from the pony-tail he had put it into letting it free. He stared at himself in the reflection of the Teleivision. He always did think he looked strangely with his hair out because it reminded him of when he was younger...... when he had a family to be angry at. The young man gritted his teeth in annoyance at the weak thoughts he held within his mind before lying down on the couch.   
  
"Has life lost all meaning to me?" Wufei whispered into the room. "Perhaps it has. I am alone after all." Wufei chuckled bitterly proceeding to close his eyes when the sound of ringing from his vidphone stopped him in his tracks. Rising from the couch he picked the phone up from it's cradle bringing it to his ear. "Yes?" He said tiredly staring into the now illuminated screen. Dorothy Catalonia greeted the mellow Chinese teenager with a sly smile, one of her trademarks. "Hello Wufei, I see your well and alive," The young woman chuckled.   
  
Wufei gave her a weak glare which she shrugged off. "Dorothy what do you want?" Wufei grumbled running a hand through his hair. Dorothy raised a greeting card up to the screen so he could read the almost too-neat handwriting, Wufei scanned the card with questioning eyes before looking up at the woman in question. "A ski trip?" He said in disbelief. Dorothy just gave him a look that reflected the confusion in his eyes.   
  
"Why would Relena want to drag us off into the mountains where there is more snow and cold than here?" Wufei yawned. "Because she just does, besides you look like you could get out," Dorothy implied sharply. Wufei blinked at her sudden change of attitude but said nothing about it. "When it is?" Wufei asked pretending to curious. Dorothy turned the card toward her with inquiring eyes then returned her attention back to the Chinese preventer. "This Saturday. Although she says everyone should arrive a day early to the Sanc Kingdom," Dorothy explained.   
  
Wufei nodded, his curiosity was full aroused and interested. His looniness was cured, everyone he knew (excluding Sally) would probably be on this trip to the mountains. "So are you coming?" Dorothy asked curiously leaning in closer to the screen. Although she was nowhere in his area Wufei leaned back from the screen. "Hai, I am," Wufei replied dryly. "Now leave me alone." Dorothy smiled a friendly smile and the screen went black. Wufei smiled for the first time in weeks. _I've got something do and someone to see._ Wufei smirked triumphantly. He had cured himself of bordem.  
  
Qautre watched Dorothy hang up and make her way over toward him with a smile. He blinked at her as she sauntered her way around his desk and onto his lap. He said nothing and returned to his paper work. Dorothy looked at the many mimi stacks of paper he had sorted as well as sighed concerning building two new colonies in the L1 and L5 points.   
  
She began to wonder why he needed to sign that many papers just to give constructors permission to build a new colony in space let alone gather the neccessary parts and items for construction to start. Pulling the paper from his hand and placing it on the table, Dorothy leaned onto his shoulder with a sigh. "Dear Quatre, why must you work all day?" She asked in a mellow tone. "You hardly pay any attention to yours truly." Quatre stared into her pale blue eyes noticing a hint of loniness in them, chuckling he pintched her nose playfully and shrugged.  
  
"I mean no offense to you Dorothy, I just have to finish everything my father left behind undone. So as soon as I'm done with this paper work I promise we'll do something together like you wanted," The young Arab teen explained. Dorothy smiled as best as she could before rising from his lap with a look of disappontment but she did her best to hide it.   
  
"Well let me know when your done. I'd like to spend a little more time with you before we head off on this trip. You'll be busy talking with your fellow friends when we get to Sanc Kingdom, so hurry before then," Dorothy smiled and rushed out of the room in a hurry. Quatre felt like a heel for what he had said. He could sense that she was upset with is reply and tried to hide it from him. "I hope she doesn't think I'm ignoring her," Quatre said sadly.   
  
He returned to sorting signing the contract papers. Outside the office Dorothy sat on the floor with her knees drawn up to her chest. Her skirt flowed around her onto the floor hiding everything but her sandaled feet. She sniffled whipping her face of the tears that fell from her eyes. She overheard what Quatre had said and began to think that was exactly what he was doing. Ignoring her. _If you only knew Quatre,_ Dorothy's pale eyes closed and she rested her head on her knees.  
  
"Jin where'd you run off to?!!" Bellowed Mariemaia storming into his doorm room. Jin however was oblivious to her cry, he laid in his bed out like a light. Mariemaia stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of a slumbering Jin under his covers, she noticed for the first time the strange look of his hair when the straighter part of it was unbraided. It was shoulder length and straight, while the top of his head was untamed much like Heero's hair.   
  
It gave his face an entirely new character, sighing she flopped down onto the bed beside him scanning his bedroom floor; it was covered in puddles that had sank into the rug, his snow boots were wet and his jacket was hung up on the back of his chair. The back of the jacket was covered in melting snow.   
  
It dawned on Mariemaia; he had went out obiviously which was why the note Relena had given her was missing. "He must have gone out to space," Mariemaia whispered looking down at the slumbering teenager. Smiling the 10-year-old girl laid across his bed tucking her arms underneath her head staring up at the ceiling with a wondering gaze paitently awaiting Jin to awaken from his sleep.  
  
[TBC]


	4. 2: Gravity Zero

**2: Gravity Zero**

Inside Heero's apartment the sounds of drawers shutting and closing could be heard outside the door, it began to disturb his next-door neighbors. Heero's room was in a shambles, clothes were all over the floor amongst torn paper and other useless objects.   
  
Heero stepped over them with very little ease as he headed over to his bed where his suitcase resided. The square object was half way full of the clothes he had gotten over the time he had bought during and between the time he was on earth and the L1 colony. His wardrobe had grown considerably since then and Heero bought larger suitcase's for everything he had from shoes, books/novels to all of his clothes.   
  
He put the last of his wardrobe into the suitcase and clamped the top down on the mountain. He tightly secured the locks in their place before picking the suitcase up. He was done with fearing his emotions, he would go back to Earth where he felt his heart truly belonged.   
  
Everything he knew was on Earth whereas everything he wanted to put behind him was on the L1 colony. Sighing Heero leaned over and with his free hand grabbed his duffle bag and bulky suitcase equipped with wheels then made his way over to the door. If he was to truly become human and disinherit himself from be known as the Perfect Soldier he was going to have to face his fears. Dropping his suit case he unlocked his door then opened it.   
  
The Japanese teenager made his way out of the room down the hall with an uneasy feeling in his stomach that hadn't left since he had fallen asleep. He just couldn't shake it. _Its' probably pre-travel jitters_, Heero thought to himself pressing the down button on the elevator panel. There was a long moment of waiting for the elevator to come up to top where he was which left him alone with his thoughts and an empty hallway.   
  
"Hn..." Heero looked around the art-deco halls, his Prussian blue eyes wondered why there were never any skylights in the ceiling to ward off the shinny feeling given off by the track lights in the walls. He always did find it annoying the track lighting. A far off ding from the elevator brought him back to reality and Heero stepped into the elevator. His shuttle left in two-hours and he had to move fast if he wanted to get to earth before the weekend.  
  
Relena waved to her adoring audience as she walked off stage. The European girl slipped through the curtains feeling more tired than she had ever did in the last two years, she was only eighteen yet she felt like she forty years old. Running her hands through her hair Relena headed toward the backstage exit where Pegan was waiting for her in the limo. She stepped through the door without being noticed by the media and made her way over to the limo.   
  
As she trotted down the stairs Relena noticed someone beside the limo. The young woman blinked in confusion as to who it was but made no sound as she came up to the limo. "Yes, may I help you?" Relena asked hesitantly. The woman who looked to be in her mid-forties with a full head of flaming red hair and sunglasses hiding her brown eyes. She stared up the Vice Foreign Minister with a business like smile on her face. "How do you do," The woman began grabbing Relena's hand giving a firm shake. "My name is Margaret Cypher Miss......?" Relena realized the elderly woman was looking for her name, blushing in embarrassment Relena shook her hand with a nervous smile.   
  
"Relena Darlain," She said. Margaret's head raised upward in confirmation before releasing the young woman's hand and folded her arms across her chest. "This may be a bit forthcoming coming from me but, I work for a prestigious company that funds Orphanages for War Orphans and I was wondering if you had seen this young boy. He's been missing for quite awhile," Cypher handed Relena a worn picture of a young boy with strangest eyes she had ever seen in her life. Relena studied the picture for a while longer before looking up at the elderly woman before with a creased brow.   
  
"Has he done something wrong?" The European teenager asked. Margaret shrugged pushing her sunglasses back up on the bridge of her nose. "Besides running away upon his arrival to Earth, I'm not sure. Rumor has it that he was apart of the rebel organization that the preventers put a stop to. We've rounded up his friends and taken them to an orphanage where they'll be safe but he still remains at large. Have you see him?" Margaret stared intently at Relena's confused face. Relena stared at this woman with suspicion reflecting her eyes. "No, no I haven't," She said quickly returning the picture to the woman. Margaret raised her hands up indicating she wanted the Vice Foreign Minister to keep the picture.   
  
"You'll need that incase you see the boy. My work and home number is on the back, keep in touch," Margaret waved to the teenager and walked away from the limo. Relena watched her leave then stared at the picture of the young boy. His hair was as wild as Heero's and he had the rest of his hair in a braid much like Duo's but much shorter and his eyes had a haunted look in them despite their beauty.   
  
Opening the limo door Relena jumped inside with a flustered sigh. Pegan stared at her worriedly through the rearview mirror. "Are you all right miss Relena? Was that woman troubling you?" He asked. Relena shook her head quickly and rested it against the back of the chair with a sigh. "No Pegan she wasn't troubling me at all, just wondering if I had seen a young Orphan that's all," Relena replied. Pegan nodded briefly before staring the car up. Relena stared into space as the limo pulled away from the curb, she began to wonder where she had seen the young boy's face before if she had seen it at all.  
  
Mariemaia shifted on the comfy bed as she stared at her strange friend with interest as he flipped the page of his book. She marveled the strange siting position he mad managed to get himself into on the window seat of his bedroom: His leg was underneath the other which was bent and in upward position. He wore nothing but his plaid boxers and worn gray T-shirt, in other words he hadn't even made it to the bathroom to bathe.   
  
His hair was in a complete utter mess; his shoulder length hair was sticking out in everywhich way while his abnormal unruly hair was as normal as it could be. He looked up from his book briefly to find her staring at him with intent eyes. Closing his book, Jin rose from his window seat and made his way out of the bedroom and headed toward the bathroom feeling absolutely uncomfortable with Mariemaia staring at him. "What?" He muttered in question. Mariemaia smiled and shrugged innocently.  
  
Running his hands through his hair he ignored the glances he got from many girls twice his age and entered the bathroom. He absolutely hated being very girl's object of desire. It was down right uncomfortable. It was a good thing there were extra towels and soap inside the bathroom because he had left his back in his room.   
  
Locking the bathroom door he headed over the curtain less showers (much like the ones on a beach), he undressed himself and tossed his clothes in a pile on the floor across from the showers. Turning both the hot & cold water in sync with eachother Jin grabbed a bar of unused soap and stepped underneath the running water proceeding to wash himself up. His onyx blue eyes stared at the falling water with a nostalgic expression shadowing his tired face, he fiddled with the bar of soap in his hand, wet strands of hair fell obscuring his vision.   
  
Jin began to wonder if he was going to tagalong with Mariemaia on this so-called ski-trip of Relena Darlains, it was a nice way of escaping the many gazes of the female population in the school not to mention a good way to escape his Math tutor, an annoying old man one of the nuns signed him up with because of his flunking mathematics. Scowling he decided to just follow the orange-red haired girl for the sake of getting away from the school despite that it would mean revealing himself to many people allied with the Preventers if they were going to be there.   
  
He knew Une, Mariemaia's surrogate mother was probably going to be the one to take her to the Sanc kingdom which mean trouble for him. _I could be sent off to jail with the rest of the rebels, which would suck. I'm well on my way to becoming a straight A student._ Jin thought haughtily rubbing the soap into his hair. _Which would also suck. I'm no genius, and don't want to be regarded as one._ Sighing the boy dropped the bar of soap into the tray attached to the wall and began to washing his hair. He would just have to figure out how to fix this problem.  
  
Outside Mariemaia remained on Jin's bed with a shocked expression on her face. He left without taking notice of her. He didn't even say hello to her when he awoke from his sleep he just climbed out of the bed as though she wasn't even there although he did glance at her but it was more of a reflex than him actually acknowledging her presence.   
  
Pulling her hair behind her ear the 10-year-old climbed off the bed and made her way out of the room with a look of hurt on her face. Mariemaia's friend Dido watched the young girl pass her continuing down the hall with the grace of a ghost. Dido being empathic could feel the gut wrenching pain from her friend and tried her best not to fall over when a wave a nausea hit her. She stared down the hall with a look of disappointment. She had do something about that insensitive boy Mariemaia was so taken with.  
  
Elsewhere on the edge of the city inside a tall towering Company building by the name of Sansever, Margaret Cypher sat in a leather spinning chair inside her large semi-empty office with a creased brow. There was something about the way Relena reacted to the picture of Toshino's child that puzzled her making her wonder if the Vice Foreign Minster was lying to her about never seeing the child.   
  
Yes, she upheld the peace, but there was no guarantee that she wouldn't lie just to protect someone she knew and cared for dearly. Blowing air up into her bangs she removed her glasses and placed them on the desk and rose from her chair making her way over to the huge window of her office. Her brow furrowed in confusion as she racked her brain for the many possibilities that would give Relena a reason distrust her. She was hiding her true motives but that was besides the point. "Perhaps I'm asking the wrong people," Margaret whispered to herself.   
  
The sound of her office door being opened brought the elderly woman out of her thoughts causing her to turn toward the door. A blonde head peered inside the room with a hesitant look on her face before noticing Cypher in front of the window. "Excuse me, Miss Cypher....?" Came the timid voice. Margaret smiled at the girl and welcomed her inside, the long haired blond entered the room with a folder in her hand. "Yes, what is it, Chris?" Cypher asked arching an eyebrow.   
  
Chris Kurt stepped further into the room until she came within two inches of her employer, she then handed the woman the thick brown folder. Margaret removed the folder from her hand with a look of interest when she opened it and began to look through it. Chris noticed Margaret's mouth was curling into her usual smile that gave many of the people who worked for orphanages reasons to distrust and dislike her. "So our little Toshino has been hiding out in the St. Gabriel institute, and with Une's daughter no doubt. I'm quiet surprised. My hat's off to Ralph, really does a fine job." The woman of British decent chuckled.   
  
Chris just nodded hesitantly. She began to wonder why Ralph even decided to work for this company building that was obviously up to no good. "Ma'am may I ask why your so bent on catching this boy? He looks as though he's found a home and people to call his family," Chris pointed out. Margaret turned to meet the fearful gaze of the blonde before handing her the folder again. "Because, he has something I want. Something his mother would never tell me because she feared I would give the information to the Romafeller Foundation," Margaret muttered darkly.   
  
Chris' unoccupied hand balled into a trembling fist. "But he was probably only a small child, he couldn't possible know of anything his mother was working on. How could he possibly be of help to you or your boss?" Chris said sternly. Margaret scowled displeased by the sound of the blonde's tone of voice and slapped her hard in the face, Chris fell to the ground with a cry of pain.   
  
"For you information Chris, he suffers from Amnesia caused by length of time he spent floating through space with hardly any life-support!! I may be able to uncover this information once I get a hold of him. And if he truly doesn't know anything concerning what his mother kept from me, then I will kill him just like I killed his friends!!! And I will _kill_ you if you question my motives again, do you understand Chris!!!!??" Chris trembled at the sound of her demonic voice and nodded before climbing off the floor. "Now, leave me," She bellowed angrily.   
  
Chris ran out of the room on shaky legs and a stinging cheek. Ralph Kurt had just come out of the elevator and was ready to head over to his office when he was knocked off of his feet and thrown onto the floor. He grunted in pain as he rose from the ground the person clinging to his waist like a life preserver. "What the---- Chris, what's wrong?" He blurted in surprise. Chris looked up at the man with tears brimming in her eyes. "Sh---she hit me!" She exclaimed bursting into tears. Ralph climbed onto his feet pulling Chris up with him and sighed.   
  
"C'mon, let's go to my office," He said rubbing her back. Chris continued to cry but followed him. Ralph stared at the wide open door to his boss' office before he opened his and ushered his sister inside. "Now what happened?" He asked worriedly. Chris could hear the concern in his voice as she flopped down on the couch beside the door way, she shook her head.   
  
"I--- I don't know, it happened so fast. All I did was protest against what she was doing to these young boys with so much life ahead of them and the next thing I knew she hit me," The blonde pointed to the red sore on her face. Ralph winced at the very sight of it. "Well, --- I don't know what I can do, Chris besides get fired," He said. Chris scoffed at his attitude before rising from the couch. "You could quit. I'm only here because you asked me," She said, her voice becoming harder.   
  
Ralph nodded in defeat. Chris made her way over to the door but stopped in mid step her back facing his. "You know if this boy doesn't have what she wants, she'll kill him," Chris pointed out. "You have to stop her. Or find someone who can.This boy's mother died for what she knew. Don't let him share the same fate as his parents." Ralph's words were caught in his throat as he heard Chris leave the room slamming the door behind her. His fists shook in disgust as tears ran down his face. He thought of his friend -- or former friend Trowa and wondered if he would let this go on. _What've I gotten myself into......?_  
  
"C'mon Duo hurry up!!" Hilde cried out in sheer excitement as she dashed down the stairs of the house leaving an enthusiastic Duo in the dust. The American watched his friend run down the sidewalk until she reached the end of the block near the bus stop.   
  
He followed behind her in a walking pace but managed to catch up with her just as the bus came rolling past her, Hilde shifted her eyes to the right surprised to find Duo beside her with a thoughtful expression on his face. She said nothing but decided if they were going to get the Park before the rain blew in she was going to have to pull him along because he was obviously not in the mood to be chipper. Grabbing his wrist the German girl zoomed across the street as fast as she could dragging a surprised and bewildered Duo behind her.   
  
"Hilde--- stop!!" He cried as the girl dashed across a busy street. He did his best to dodge the cars that swerved into his direction while trying to yank his arm free of his friend's grasp. Hilde stopped abruptly when she reached the slender line of sidewalk that separated the lanes from eachother, however something rather unexpected happened. Duo's wrist fell from her grasp from the force of the stop throwing the braided American backward and into the street.   
  
Hilde turned in horror as she watched a speeding red convertible rammed into her friend sending him flying over the hood of the vehicle then rolling into the street like a rag doll. The convertible stopped abruptly as Hilde dashed out into the street, the 18-year-old fell to her knees beside the still body of Duo's. She reached out of touch him when he bottled up in an upright position with a very dumbfounded expression on his face his right hand clutching his left arm. "D-Duo--!!" Hilde cried in relief.   
  
Duo scanned his surrounding area with a bewildered look on his face replaced the dumbfounded one, Hilde watched him stand half-way up with a slight grunt. Carefully she wrapped an arm around his waist then helped him across the street. "Am I dead?" He whispered to himself. Hilde stared at him in confusion as he looked himself over and over again. Hilde shook her head as she straightened out his down jacket, he stared down at her with a strange expression she couldn't quite figure out but said nothing about his recent behavior. "Are you okay?" She asked brushing the snow off his jacket.   
  
Duo nodded. "Good. I'm sorry about that. I was so eager to get the park I almost got you run over in the process, I'm really sorry Duo," Hilde apologized. Duo snapped himself out of his dazed state of mind before flinging an aching arm around her shoulder with the biggest smile he could muster (in order to hide the pain he felt). "I'm fine, Hilde!!" He acted as though nothing had happened.   
  
"I just need some aspirin to stop the ringing in my ears." Hilde giggled at his attempt to brush the situation as he dragged her across the street. "I guess I am the God of death. I didn't die," He said simply. Hilde rolled her eyes; he was certainty boasting himself on that name she thought dryly. The two continued down the snowy sidewalk until they reached their desired destination. The park. Duo decided to sit down on one of the benches for a while until the pain in his body decided to cease and insisted Hilde go off and bother some of the local children while he did so.   
  
Although she was reluctant Hilde did what he insisted. "I'll be right back with some Hot Chocolate Duo!" Hilde cried. Duo nodded halfheartedly and watched as the German teenager head over to one of the booths that sold piping hot Chocolate. He sighed in disbelief as he looked at his dirty black glove; he was really alive and it was all because of dumb luck. He chuckled to himself knowing that part himself was disappointed in the fact he was still alive while the other part rejoiced despite the minor injuries he sustained.   
  
His tongue glided across the region of his teeth to make sure they were all still intact. "All there," He whispered to himself. He watched the children throw snowballs at eachother racing across the snow-covered ground with not a care in the world. _I used to be like that, not a care in the world..._, A smile was brought to his face when he noticed Hilde returning to where he was. "I'm back Duo," Hilde announced.   
  
"So I noticed," Duo replied staring thirstily at the cut of steaming HC in her hand. He scooted over giving Hilde enough room to sit down beside him, the girl sat down beside him with a sigh before handing him his cup of Hot Chocolate. Duo took it from her before noticing something about Hilde's appearance; her cheeks were a rosy shade of pink, her purple sweater hat with covers for her ears almost made her look like a cartoon character and her knee length down jacket only made what little leg he could see seem weird.   
  
Her stripe socks could be seen over the heavy snow boots she wore and her blue leggins were the most amusing thing he had ever seen her wear. She was what everyone called a fashion disaster, but he dare not say that to her though. Taking a sip of his Chocolate he stared into the sky with a weary grin on his face. "Was I really hit by a car?" He asked quietly. Hilde watched her braided friend in the corner of her eye, he stared into the sky dreamily with a look of disbelief.   
  
"Hey Duo, tomorrow's Saturday so why don't we just head out to Sanc Kingdom a day early?" Hilde suggested blowing at her drink. Duo turned away from the clouded sky for a moment to stare at Hilde in question. Hilde simply returned the stare with a smile.

"Huh? How come Hilde?" Duo asked curious. Hilde shrugged innocently before gulping down the last of her steaming Hot Chocolate. Duo watched her toss the cup into the trash can and rise from the Bench with an expectant look on her face, in other words she awaiting his answer to her question.

Sighing Duo finished his drink and sat the cup down in the vacant spot Hilde once occupied. "Well, I guess so," He started tiredly. "But I wanna get some rest this cold is really making me sleepy, Hild." Hilde laughed in spite of the serious look on his face before she grabbed him by the arm and lead him across the snow-covered grass of the park.[TBC] 


	5. Interlude 02

**Interlude 02**  
  
_Tada hiza wo kakaete ochikonde ite mo   
Kotae wa mienai Jibun wo shinjite _

_Tabun umazu iku ze Da kara umaku iku ze   
Chansu wa me no mae   
Daijoubu Kitto OK! _

_Tabun umazu iku ze Da kara umaku iku ze   
Chansu wa me no mae   
Daijoubu Kitto OK! _

_Itsu mo yume wo mite 'ru Nani mo ki ni shinaide   
Dame demo kamawanai   
Kanpeki ni OK! _

_Itsu mo yume wo mite 'ru Nani mo ki ni shinaide   
Machi ni matta nami ni norou _

Upon the colony L2, resided a war torn area where buildings that were once full of artistic beauty and life were now toppled like dominos and destroyed halfway. Rubble riddled the once clean streets, and majority of the buildings were nothing more than small apartments along with small houses only big enough for two or three people which posed a problem for big families. However those without family, mainly children would have a tougher time trying to stay arm in abandoned houses and cardboard boxes. Poverty was sweeping over the colony like the cold hand of death itself.  
  
Although somewhere deep within the ruins of the L2 colony inside a dead neighborhood resided an abandoned Gingerbread house surrounded by dead trees, grass, soot and ash. Inside many children took refuge from the cold and Alliance soldiers. There was a curfew on the L2 colony; anyone be it a man, woman or child would be shot on sight in suspicion of helping any rebel faction within the colony past midnight. Many thought this curfew was absolute madness and wanted it revoked but there was nothing anyone could do. However this did not sway a certain fourteen year old boy from bringing in wandering children past the midnight hour.   
  
His appearance was that of a rebel. His eyes were Mocha brown, his hair was blonde, his skin was fairly pale but the brown eyes kept anyone from noticing this, and he stood at the height of 4'9''. His clothes were a mess; he wore a green down vest, a faded sweatshirt, jeans with holes in the knees of the pants, and thick hiking boots with a red bandana to keep his hair out of his face. His name was Solo. He had no last or middle name, one name suited him fine. He stared out the window of the Gingerbread house with a look of disdain.   
  
The neighborhood looked like something out of Stephen King novel, not that he had read any books through the span of his lifetime by the author, but he did watch movies based on SK's books. Sighing the fourteen year old turned away from the window and stared at the sleeping figure in his bed. A small boy with long hair that would sometimes get a person confused and mistake him for a girl. Solo smiled sympathetically at Duo with a twinkle in his eye. A thunderstorm had just blown over, Duo had come into his bedroom wrapped in a wool blanket trembling at the sound of the thunder.   
  
Solo wanted to tell the boy to toughen up because there was no way for him to out run a storm but instead he let him stay inside the room and sleep on his bed while he kept watch. It was the softer side of him that was talking at that time though. Solo walked over to the bed with curious expression at the current position the boy was lying in. Duo's hand rested underneath his face as he slumbered, his legs were spread out like an eagle's wings and his other arm was tucked underneath his stomach.   
  
Solo found this image to be absolutely funny but he reframed from laughing for he knew it would awaken the young boy. Flopping down beside Duo he pulled out a small music box that belonged to his mother who was killed during a raid on the very neighborhood he and all the orphans resided in. Despite his young age, Solo buried his mother's corpse in the back of the yard and visited her every so often. Turning the crank as far as it would go, he awaited for the sweet melody to begin but nothing came out.   
  
The box opened revealing the small plastic figure he recognized as his mother sitting at her vanity with a ball decorated in stars in her hand and a mirror in the other. Two beautiful angel's wings resided on her back, but this meant nothing to Solo if there was no music to complement her beauty. Growling, Solo tossed the music box across the room in anger burring his face in his hands. He sobbed thinking how cruel life was being to him and wanted so much to die so he escape from the harshness of the world. "Solo-sama, what's wrong?" Solo looked up startled by the sudden voice that seemed to bring life to his heart.   
  
Shifting his eyes toward the origin of the sound he discovered a drowsy Duo sitting beside him with bed's sheet wrapped around him. "Did the storm scare you too?" Duo asked curiously. Solo stared at the little boy in disbelief before whipping his face dry and wrapping an arm around the small figure. "Nah, I was just thinking about my Mom......," Solo trailed off. Duo's face softened and he leaned his head against his friend's arm. "I don't remember my Mom, what was yours like Solo-sama? I bet she was real pretty wasn't she??" Duo asked. Solo looked away from Duo. He stared sadly at the music box on the floor before he gathered the courage to speak. "She was beautiful, and she was a pacifist," Solo sighed. "She took pride in helping others, even wounded rebels. Although she spent most her time with me, playing and reading to me. She was like an angel to me and my family. But whenever she was alone in her bedroom, she always looked so sad." Duo blinked in utter confusion.   
  
"How come?"  
  
"I dunno kid. I guess the war was taking its toll on her."  
  
"How sad."  
  
"Yep kiddo. It was sad, but she never showed that to anyone or they'd start babying her thinking she was weak. And that was something she didn't want anyone to think of her as."  
  
Duo smiled at Solo's admiration of his mother and pleaded the older boy continue. And Solo did. "By the time I reached Eight-years old, my mother grew ill and the living conditions of the colony began to worsen. People were getting sick all the time and none of the hospitals would do anything about it because they thought this colony was over populated. But my mother's illness didn't stop her, she continued to take of me and what was left of our family that didn't die from this sudden sickness that was spreading in the colony." Solo paused for a moment to halt the tears that began to brim in his eyes from falling, he didn't want to change Duo's perception of him; strong and unafraid of anything, not even the alliance.   
  
Taking a deep breath he continued before Duo could question his silence. "Four months past, and the last of my family (consisting of my father, two sisters, and uncle) died of that horrible sickness no one would do anything about. My mother's condition got worse with each passing day but she continued to take care of me and help out the wounded that came to our door step until a man named Brigadier General Daigo Ongell came to house and ordered that everyone helping out the rebels on the colony be killed with them. My mother and I were upstairs at the time but the soldiers had already began to kill off all the wounded rebels."   
  
Solo paused once again and gasped at the dull ache in his heart. He tightened his grip around Duo and continued. "Acting with cunning and wit my mother was gifted with, she revealed a trap door hidden in the wall and hid me inside. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs, and a loudest meanest voice I had ever heard and then I heard shooting. My mother screamed so loud, I wanted so badly to go out there and help her but my legs would move. I was frozen with fear. After hours of hiding, I realized no one was inside the house anymore. I stepped out and found my mother with shot dead on the floor. I will never forget what I saw, I'll never forgive the alliance!! They killed my Mother!"   
  
Duo watched Solo bury his face in his knees and sob bitter tears. Duo placed his hand on Solo's back and began to rub it in an attempt to comfort the crying teenager. Once Solo stopped crying he looked up and discovered he had cried in front of the very person that looked up to him like an older brother. Holding his throbbing head he looked away in shame. "I'm s-s-sorry kiddo. I guess I'm weak huh?" Duo shook his head in disagreement. "Nope. I used to cry all the time because I didn't have a family. But now I do," He said cheerfully. "You and the other kids are my family. You look after us and take care of us Solo. We wouldn't be here without you. If it wasn't for you, we'd all be lying dead in the streets someplace." Solo turned to stare at the young boy in disbelief.   
  
Duo continued. "Crying isn't a sign of weakness, crying means your human and alive!" Duo declared. Solo continued to stare at the little boy in disbelief, all of that was on the kid's mind? He though in awe. "Where'd you learn this kid?" He sniffled with gasp. Duo's brow wrinkled in utter confusion. "I dunno. I remember hearing some lady say it in a dream of mine. She was really pretty; she was a strange blonde, with blue eyes and a kind smile. She made me feel safe when I sleep. Just like you do Solo-sama." Solo blinked in utter disbelief before be broke out and laughed confusing the smaller boy even more. He continued to laugh with no remorse in his heart when he felt a tug on his shirt. Looking down he stared at a slightly annoyed Duo. "Hai?" He chuckled.  
  
"What was your mom's name, Solo?" Duo asked. Solo sighed and stared into space with a smile. "Her name was Ellen," He replied. Duo's eyes sparkled. "That's a pretty name. Was she really an angel?" He asked. Solo picked the boy up from off the bed with a grunt, Duo protested for a moment but settled into the boy's grasp. Solo stared out the window wishing more than anything to stare into the stars that decorated outerspace. "Yeah she was." Duo smiled at this. Resting his head upon Solo's chest he proceeded to sleep.  
  
_Chance encounter change even the future   
Believe in miracles Go on well   
It's gonna be OK!   
  
There is only one thing anyone won't hand over   
Chances come only once Sieze them Tomorrow's too late   
  
Forget the yesterday   
When you only clutch your knees Believe in yourself   
  
Maybe you can go on well So go on well   
The chance is right before you   
It's all right It's surely OK!   
Maybe you can go on well So go on well   
For the endless dream   
  
If you have fun even when under pressure   
It's gonna be OK!   
  
There's only one rule Those who are scared are no good   
The gamble's only once Try putting life on the line   
  
One only continues running on the rails for someone   
One ought not to settle for satisfaction   
  
Always dreaming Never mind everything else   
I don't care if it's no good   
It's perfectly OK!   
Always dreaming Never mind everything else   
  
When you only clutch your knees   
Answers won't be seen Believe in yourself   
  
Maybe you can go on well So go on well   
The chance is right before you   
It's all right It's surely OK!   
Maybe you can go on well So go on well   
The chance is right before you   
It's all right It's surely OK!   
  
Always dreaming Never mind everything else   
I don't care if it's no good   
It's perfectly OK!   
  
Always dreaming Never mind everything else   
Let's ride the waves I've waited for _  
  
Interlude 02: [Fin] Disclaimer: "Kitto Ok! [Surely Ok!]" belongs to that of Sunrise(?) and Seki Toshihiko.


	6. 3: Window Shopping

**3: Window Shopping**

[Author's note: The City that the remaining Gundam Pilots (Wufei, Duo, and co.) live on is Japan]  
  
_Alone, I lean on the windowsill, my cheek resting on my palm  
staring at the endless rain  
I've been alone all day  
I wonder what you're doing right now...  
The memories I collect are precious treasures  
Making my heart wrench _  
  
_Ah   Isn't it strange?  
Just remembering  
makes me affectionate_   
  
_Just like honey  
spreading out sweetly in warm milk  
My heart dissolves  
Your smile is the finest honey_  
  
Upon the streets of Japan Heero stood transfixed in awe at how busy and lively everyone who was rushing to work happened to be. They were all so busy trying to get to where they were going, that they hardly seemed to notice Heero at all as he made his way across the crowded street and onto the sidewalk. His suit case dragged along behind him as he ventured across the sidewalk with curious eyes. "I wonder what sort of gift Relena would like," He uttered to himself. He stared into all of the small gift shops lined up beside eachother with wandering eyes, he needed to get the European girl something else besides teddy bears with bows on them.   
  
The sun reflected off the glass windows of the gift shops Heero strained his eyes through his sunglasses to stare at each stuffed animal perched in front of the store. There many variety of stuffed animals; Lions, Zebras, dogs, cats, hello kitty, Kermit the frog, and many more icons and non-iconic animals. He voided making eye contact with bears. This was going to be harder than he originally thought it would be.   
  
Just as he was about to give up something caught his eye, particularly a greeting card store. He looked above the door and read the name _Velvet romance_, the name made him cringe but he entered the shop anyway. Heero looked around the usually large store full of shelves and shelves of greeting cards and stuffed animals. He turned his Prussian blue eyes toward cashier that resembled one of Relena's helpers around the Sanc Kingdom and wondered if this woman could be of any help to him.   
  
The woman caught him staring at her, she waved pathetically blushing red as a beet. Heero's mind automatically changed. _I better just do this on my own._ He thought cautiously moving toward the back of the store. The woman's hand dropped the counter with a thump of defeat thinking she would never get a guy to look her way for no more than two seconds. Heero looked around the many genres of greeting cards; Relationship, friendship, brotherssisters, mothersfathers, babies, baby showers, get well soon, happy birthday, catsdogs, fathers daymothers day, seasonal cards and anniversary cards.   
  
This puzzled him to a certain extent but he paid it no heed and picked a floral decorated Friendship card. "Hn....." He scanned the inside for a moment contemplating on whether or not he thought of Relena as a friend or something more. Of course if he had ever explained this dilemma to Duo he would be met with laughter and teasing for two whole months or more. So he figured it was best to just keep this to himself. Grabbing the handle to his suitcase once again Heero made his way over to counter and the disappointed cashier. He placed the correct amount of money down upon the counter along with the card. The woman rang up the card, gave him a receipt and placed the card in a small gift box.   
  
Just as he was about to make his way out of the shop the woman at the counter grabbed him my the arm getting a negative reaction from (a glare). She inched away from him before ducking underneath the counter and coming back up with a medium sized _Hello Kitty_ doll holding a hear shaped box grasped between her fingers. Heero stared at the woman for brief moment before taking the Hello Kitty doll from her grasp then headed out of the shop without paying for it (although the woman at the counter didn't mind). Heero turned left and made his way back up the crowed sidewalk of Japan wondering how in the world he would get to the Sanc Kingdom without any sort of transportation. Sighing he continued trudging up the hill until he made it to the bus stop. "Maybe I should call Duo," He muttered reluctantly.  
  
"C'mon Hilde, I can drive!!" Protested an angry Duo. Hilde simply ignored her friend as she loaded his backpack full of Tom Clancy novels into the back of the 4X4 Jeep that the American had rented with the last of their paycheck once all the bills and rent on the house were paid. "No, I'm driving Duo and that's that!" Hilde snapped trudging past the disheveled American.   
  
Duo ran back into the house after Hilde hobbling, his legs were still hurting after being hit by a convertible but he made sure Hilde didn't see that. Once they had gotten home, Hilde had planned on calling Sally so she could inspect Duo's condition but she remembered Wufei had told her Sally had went back to her homeland for the holidays and wouldn't be back until the end of January. This posed quiet a problem for Hilde but before she could suggest going to a hospital Duo butted saying he just needed rest and that he would be fine once he did.   
  
Hilde was hesitant but agreed to his plan, she did, however check in on him every so often when she wasn't paying off the bills. There appeared to be nothing wrong with Duo which was a sheer miracle in her book. When Duo awakened he immediately headed over to the phone to see if he could contact Heero (but much to his dismay the Japanese teenager was already gone), after waiting over 30min. for Heero to answer his vidphone Duo called the renting agency and rented a 4X4 jeep.   
  
Once he knew Hilde was asleep with her face on the table covered with bills he set off to retrieve the Jeep. But once he got back to the house he was greeted by an outraged (but worried sick) Hilde Schbeiker standing right where he had parked the Jeep. Duo cringed at the sight of her red cheeks so he jumped out of the jeep without opening the door and simply blinked nervously at her which got him a punch to the aching part of his ribcage.   
  
He doubled over and Hilde stole the keys from him as he fought to recover from the hard blow to the ribcage. Thus explaining Hilde not allowing the Braided teenager to drive. "Hilde would you stop for a minute, I just went out to get the jeep," Duo explained breathlessly. "You act like I went on another _mission_." Hilde stopped for a moment just to stare at her friend before bending over in front of the couch and picking up his and her suitcase and walked past Duo who trailed behind her with pleading eyes.   
  
He followed out of the house and to the Jeep which was half way full of everything they needed for their trip. "Hilde if you didn't want me to go out why didn't you say so?" Duo asked earnestly. Hilde made a sound that to Duo sounded like she was grunting. Dropping the suitcases into back Hilde turned to face the incredibly nervous and confused Maxwell before her. Her arms were folded across her chest. "Would you have _listened _Duo? Hilde asked suspiciously. Duo glared at her for a long moment before he answered her question.   
  
"Yes," He replied haughtily. "Do you think I want to get into another fight--------- _with you?_" Hilde shrugged halfheartedly which meant something to Duo. She remembered the last time that had an unusually large argument, which was around the time Heero was getting ready to leave for space. "I wanted to surprise you----- at least distract you from our bills. So I decided to sneak out of the house and go get the jeep. If I knew you were gonna react the way you did, I would've stayed in bed. _I don't need you treating me like a liability_." He added the last mentally.   
  
Hilde's aquamarine eyes brightened somewhat and her arms fell to her sides slowly. "You did?" She asked. Duo gave one nod. Hilde looked down at the keys then back up at Duo then back at the keys. Sighing she moved closer to him and placed the keys in his hand reluctantly. Duo smiled and before she knew he had scooped her up into his arms spinning her around in one big circle making her dizzy.   
  
Once he stopped Hilde found herself holding to his shoulders in an attempt to balance herself while he stumbled backward from time to time. "Not a good idea," He groaned almost falling over. Hilde nodded in agreement. "Was that all of the luggage?" Duo asked. Hilde turned her head slowly toward the Jeep then toward the house. There was one more box inside the house full of her and Duo's snow and house shoes (slippers) but she was sure Relena would supply them with slippers, but not snow boots, however. "One more box, then we can go," She said. Duo nodded and fell bottom first into the snow bringing Hilde down with him. "Dizzy," Was all he could utter. Hilde nodded in agreement before hauling herself up from the freezing ground then Duo.   
  
"Stay right here," She ordered softly heading back to the house. Duo did as he was told, he remained outside while Hilde was inside the house probably grabbing the box she left. He sighed staring down at the snow trying to ignore the cold that reminded him so of that cold and horrible day. Closing his eyes he left himself get lost in a sea of his thoughts recalling the first time he had punched Heero successfully and knocked him out. A smile appeared on his face indicating he was quiet proud of himself.   
  
Pulling his hands into his down jacket he watched as Hilde stepped out of the house setting the box on the stairs while she proceeded to lock the door. He smirked at her just as she came down the stairs with the box in her arms. Hilde just gave him a questing gaze before he followed her to the Jeep. After she had loaded the box onto the Jeep, the two set off down the road toward the Sanc Kingdom.  
  
Elsewhere at the sanc Kingdom, Relena sat inside her bedroom with a look of confusion as she studied the picture of the young boy with the beautiful but haunted eyes. Her blue eyes glanced up from the picture to stare at her computer, rising from her bed she made her way toward the desk where her computer resided.   
  
Her dog Lokey who was currently sprawled at the end of her bed hopped off and trailed after her letting out a big yawn. Relena smiled when the dog came up and rubbed against her legs, his way of saying hello. She kneeled down giving him a pat on the head causing his tail to wag back and forth vigorously. "Did you have a good sleep, Lokey?" Relena asked setting down on in her chair. Lokey barked with in enthusiasm before rushing out of the room to greet Pegan.   
  
Smiling Relena turned on her computer then placed the picture onto her scanner. Slowly the picture appeared on the screen of the computer, while it did this Relena turned to the MSN search engine, she stared at the small print that was possibly the boy's last name. _Toshinio...... I think I remember Father talking about a "Toshinio."...,_ Relena thought suspiciously as she typed the last name into the search box. Once the picture was done loading in the corner of the screen she hit the enter button, she leaned back in her chair as she computer to went to work.   
  
In the meantime she let her thoughts wander from the name Toshinio to the whereabouts of Heero and if he was coming to earth anytime soon. She had planned on sending a greeting card to Heero which had given to Mariemaia, but when the young girl said it was missing from her room Relena lost all hope in Heero ever coming back to earth like he promised her. She sighed in dismay ready to turn of her computer (it reminded her too much of Heero) when a series of bleeps from the machine caught her attention.   
  
Leaning forward out of her laid back position she stared intently at the information the screen and to her surprise there was a picture of her Father and two other people. Below she read a paragraph that said [_Right, Rei Toshino, Middle, Vice forigen minister Darlain, left, Taku Toshino_]. "Ha! I knew it!" Relena declared happily. Placing her hand on the mouse she directed the arrow toward the picture of the boy then clicked. A new window appeared full of information on the past whereabouts of this young boy.   
  
Relena's blue eyes widened at the sound of her printer printing out something. Leaning over the to the left just as she paper was coming out she spotted Mariemaia walking beside the young boy outside the St. Gabriel institute wearing their respective school uniforms. Another picture had Mariemaia hugging the young boy (whom wasn't to pleased about it) outside on the large balcony of the institute. She had placed a baseball cap crookedly on his head, it hid one angry eye.   
  
Relena scrolled down the page and spotted vital information on the boy. "Jin Toshinio was born A.C. 186, and is the only child of Rei and Taku Toshinio who met an untimely death after their home colony was destroyed by an unknown mobile suit. No one, however, knows what had happened to the child during this explosion, although he was found drifting in outer space with hardly any life support left in his space suit. However the whereabouts of the Toshino child is unknown, he ran away the moment he landed on earth. No one has heard from him since." Relena stared at the pictures on the paper before noticing a small note written at the bottom of the paper.   
  
Picking the paper up she skimmed through the note and smiled at the name of the sender; Zechs Merquise. "Thought you might need this. Your bother, Zechs," Relena whispered. Turning off the computer the European girl exited her bedroom and made her way down the stairs. She was greeted by Pegan and Lokey who was busy chewing on an old ragged shoe that once belonged to her brother. "Miss Relena, lunch will be ready momentarily," Pegan announced with a bow.   
  
Relena smiled pleasantly and placed her hand on the elderly man's shoulder once she reached the end of the stairs. "Thank you Pegan," Relena responded. "I'll be out at the green house until then." Pegan nodded slowly while Lokey trotted toward the kitchen to greet one of the maids inside. "Very Good, I shall call when it's ready," He replied. Relena nodded and made her way across the floor and out the door.   
  
She traveled around to the back of the house where a splendid snow-covered garden resided, many creatures spanning from rabbits to squirrels, along with deer's visited the garden when no one was around water the plants. Relena strolled through the garden as she folded the paper into a compact size then stuffed it into her back pocket. She traveled through the garden until she reached the green house.   
  
The smell of various green plants and a palm tree (that was given to her by a young girl from Hawaii who was on her way to collage) filled the air into the green house leaving Relena with a sense of peace for the first time in weeks. Bringing her hands behind her back she intertwined her fingers with each other with a sigh. Her mind automatically ventured back to Heero and a sad smile was brought her face. "Why? Why do I keep thinking about you Heero? You've never broken I promise to me before, so I why do I doubt you all of a sudden?" Relena whispered.  
  
"Good question......." Relena's heart quickened its pace her blue eyes widened in utter shock and disbelief. Bringing her shaky hands to her chest she turned to meet the tall and semi-muscular built figure. "..........I'd like to know myself. But if its' any consolation to you I'm sorry for taking so long to fulfill my promise," The 18-year-old finished. Relena turned herself all the around to stare in bewilderment, her legs turned to Jell-O as she fought to keep her emotions from pouring out of her in front of the strong-willed Heero.   
  
The first thing she noticed after admiring his eyes was his outfit. His worn brown blazer, a white dress shirt and jeans. Despite the snowy whether he was wearing a pair red sneakers. Finally Heero began to wonder if Relena even knew he was in front of him until he heard her quietly whisper his name. "Heero!" She breathed rushing toward him. Releasing his grip on to his suitcases, he let himself be bombarded by Relena body and her arms wrapping around his waist. Relena didn't want to leg go him, she was afraid that she was dreaming and if she even loosened her grip he vanish.   
  
Heero remained still awaiting the moment she'd let go of him. "I know it's a bit early, but I've got a present for you," Heero spoke up. Relena released him she stared at him in question as he fished around in his usually large jacket pocket, Heero looked as though he was trying to remember something but couldn't recall it. She smiled at his occupied expression. Heero pulled out a greeting card and a hello kitty doll from his pocket, Relena giggled in amusement as she removed the gifts from his hands with a truly happy smile on her face. "Thank you Heero," She said kindly. "But you don't have to get me something very time you see me----------."  
  
Heero blinked in response wondering if he had offended her in sort of way. Didn't she like her present? Relena stopped talking and noticed evident disappointment in his face and immediately clamped her hand over her mouth. "Heero I like the present, really I do!!" Relena exclaimed nervously. "I was just saying......... well, I don't know what I was saying. I'm sorry." Relena bowed momentarily before looking up at the slightly confused but understanding face of her friend with weary eyes. Heero waved the comment off with a shrug and grabbed his suitcases, he was a bit peeved but he would have to get over it sooner or later.   
  
Relena watched him trudge through the snow dragging his suitcase behind him with a more than happy body posture. _You messed up big time, Relena!!_ The 18-year-old sighed in defeat. She had to admit her conscience was correct; she should've just taken the gift with a smile and thanked him. Hesitantly, the blonde haired girl chased after him in hopes to redeem herself with the Japanese teenager.  
  
Elsewhere on a shuttle to Earth Trowa and Catherine sat in the first class seats (courtesy of Relena Darlain). Catherine was enjoying herself quiet a bit to the extent that she ordered the both of them a full course dinner meal despite the early hour. Trowa shared a banana split with her but felt extremely uncomfortable being so close to her, because of his recent development of a crush toward his surrogate sister. Everytime she would start talking to him about subjects they usually spoke about on normal terms he found himself stammering under his breath as he tried to stare at her at the same time with a nervous smile on his face.   
  
Catherine shrugged it off as being a bad case of post-travel jitters which she thought he was suffering from more frequently than usual. "Hey Trowa, what do you think of ice-skating?" Catherine asked curiously placing a hand on his shoulder. Trowa jumped but managed to keep himself from blushing. "Uhh ice-skating? What do I think about it?" He said. Catherine nodded. Trowa looked down at his lap with a look of uncertainty; he had never gone ice-skating before and the sheer thought of it made him quiver in embarrassment.   
  
Looking back up at Catherine he exhaled and prepared to speak. "If you saying that's what we should do once we get to the mountains, then sure, I'd be happy to go ice-skating with you," Trowa said in his usual monotone voice. Catherine beamed happily and embraced her friend in a big hug, Trowa brought his hand over to her back and patted it. "Thank you Trowa," Catherine whispered, overjoyed. Trowa simply nodded in response as he tried to calm his hard beating heart. "Your welcome Cathy," He responded. In his heart he knew he couldn't keep his feelings hidden from her for much longer.  
  
Catherine pulled away from him with a sigh and picked up her fork and began to work away at her pasta with a smile. Trowa picked up his orange juice, he sipped away at it pondering aimless at his feelings toward Catherine when he felt someone tap his shoulder. Looking up he stared upon the face of a little girl that held a flower in her hand. He blinked at her curiously but never uttered a word.   
  
"Hellow Mister, you look like you could use some cheering up," The little girl replied handing the flower to him. Trowa took the flower and in return he gave the girl the last of the banana split to her. The girl gave him her thanks before setting back in her seat. Trowa examined the flower with a nostalgic smile, he remembered standing a field of flowers as child. His hand held in a much larger but feminine hand, he always saw her look down at him with a kind smile.   
  
It was something maternal about the smile that made him wonder if she was his biological mother or just a figment of his imagination when he was dreaming. Despite this Trowa placed the flower in between the pages of his journal with a gleam in his eyes. He turned to stare into the brightening area of space which surrounded planet earth and for the first time in months he felt like he was in control of his life. _Maybe this trip won't be as bad as I thought it would be. And someday if its not too late. I'll show Catherine how I feel about her._ He turned to glance at the feasting Catherine Bloom with admiring eyes.  
  
Mariemaia sat outside the institute underneath a large tree with her lunch box upon her lap. Beside her was a sketch pad with kitten doodles upon the page and a pencil beside it. The wind blew through her hair sending flying in front of her face as she pondered on the whereabouts of Jin and what he was doing. She knew he wasn't the social type (it narrowed down the possible things he could be doing) so she figured he was cooped up inside his bedroom with a book in his hand reading to his hearts contempt. She sniffled reaching up to wipe her eyes unable to get over the fact that he was being so cold to her and yet she knew it wasn't the way he usually acted.   
  
"Or is it?" Came a voice. Mariemaia turned to look behind her and found Dido with her back against the tree with a knowing gaze focused on her young friend. "Dido, what are you doing here?" Mariemaia asked whipping her face with the sleeve of her dress. Dido shrugged innocently placing a hand on arm. "What are you still doing in your school uniform? Without a jacket no less," Dido asked. Mariemaia watched the tall teenager pat her down jacket with pride.   
  
Shrugging the middle-eastern girl returned to gazing out into the cold yard. "Your sketch book is gonna get wet and all your drawings will be destroyed." Dido warned. Mariemaia scowled at the sketch book, picking it up she tossed in Dido's direction. Dido managed to catch the book with ease and frowned at her friends sudden behavior. Kneeling down beside of the little girl Dido sought to give Mariemaia a piece of her mind.   
  
"Look just because Jin didn't say hello to you, doesn't mean a thing! He's a boy who is obviously semi-anti-social, Mariemaia," Dido snapped. "Maybe he was a bit offended at the fact that you figured he'd be happy to find you in his bedroom, his only place to escape the world. You shouldn't try to force-----." Mariemaia never gave Dido the chance to finish her sentence. Standing up the 10-year-old dashed through the snow covered grass in a furry of tears and anger toward herself, Jin, and Dido. Dido stood up abruptly helplessly watching as she girl venture toward the gates of the school just as a limo pulled up.   
  
The teenager suspected it belonged to Lady Une of the preventers, which mean she was probably coming to pick Mariemaia up to take her to wherever they were going. Dido looked toward the school setting her eyes on a particular window above she knew belonged to Jin (There was a graffiti drawing of a Gundam on the window). "Somehow, I'm gonna have to get that kid to Mariemaia's destination if I'm ever going to remain friends with Maia," Dido whispered to herself as the wind blew through her hair. Operation forgiveness was in commence.  
  
[TBC]


	7. 4: Deivine Intervention

**4: Divine Intervention**

[Authors note: Disclaimer: "Honey" Lyrics in chapter three belong to Chihiro. "Truth great detective of love" belongs to Two Mix.]  
  
_QUEST FOR LOVE, QUEST FOR DREAM,  
QUEST FOR ALL TRUTH!!  
Because only the dream hidden in your eyes  
Won't be taken away by anyone  
Vividly now, embrace the truth!! _  
  
_In your smile you hide the scars of a cooled heart  
You're gripping tightly onto pieces of glass... _  
  
_Even if you lied to yourself, you can't become grown up  
Just believe in only your earnest feeling... _

_Whatever kind of sadness and pain  
I only want to share it with myself, even among crowds of people..._   
  
_QUEST FOR LOVE, QUEST FOR DREAM,  
QUEST FOR ALL TRUTH!!  
My uncontrollable enthusiasm  
Draws out the future that I aimed for  
'Cause the "answer" = "your own self"!! _

Dido rushed through the halls the St. Gabriel institute with very little air in her lungs as she fought desperately to get to Jin's bedroom before Mariemaia headed off with Une to the Sanc Kingdom. Her blue hair bounced around her face as she turned the corner barely missing several rough housing boys that stood right beside the corner, the watched her vanish down the hall before returning to their game.  
  
Dido stared down at her sweating palm trying to making out the drizzling ink pen writing that was the number of Jin's door room; no.167 was the number but she had written so quick that the six resembled a poorly written "S" in some ways. Rounding the last corner Dido stopped in front of the young man's bedroom door, her chocolate brown eyes began to water with excitement as she grabbed the door knob.  
  
To her surprise the door opened so she stepped inside and she found Jin ravaging through his drawers, rushing over to his backpack and tossing clothing into the bag in quite a hurry. She watched in sheer question as he grabbed his washing equippment and shove it into the front of his backpack then turn her direction. He stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of Dido standing in front of his bedroom door looking as though she was caught with her hand in the cookie jar.  
  
He rolled his eyes as he slipped into his peacoat then walked over to his bed to grabb his backpack. "What you want," He asked in a rather cold tone. Dido flinched at the harshness of his voice. "Where are you going?" Dido replied. "Out," Jin grunted as he walked past the girl and opened the door right on her. Dido stumbled out of the way just as he exited the bedroom. Regaining her footing she rushed out of the room and shut the door before chasing after him. Dido came up to his side with a smile. Jin counteracted this with a glare.  
  
Dido frowned and before she knew what she had done, Dido's hand came in contact with Jin's face in a most violent way. Jin stumbled backward tripping over his own legs, he fell to the ground with a thud. Dido's hands covered her mouth as she stared at the blank expression Jin held in his features as he climbed off of the floor holding his throbbing cheek. "Why go do a fool thing like that?" Jin asked, his voice void of all emotion. Dido had no excuse for her actions, she turned her head to the side in ashamed of herself. "Gomen nasai," She whispered.  
  
Jin grunted and headed down the hall. Dido remained where she was for a moment before remembering why exactly she came to see the young boy. Dido dashed down the hall at top speed rounding the corner almost colliding with the wall; she caught sight of Jin jogging down the stairs at a usual speed and she picked up the pace. The 17-year-old jumped down a flight of stairs in order to catch up with the boy. Her legs ached with pain from the long jump but Dido continued forward down the flight of stairs desperate to catch the Korean teenager before he exited the building and headed off on his bike.  
  
Dido peered over the railing of the third to last flight of stairs catching Jin rush outside the front door, swallowing all her fears she jumped through the narrow space and landed roughly on the ground into a large garbage disposal much to her delight. Groaning the tall girl climbed out of the GD and headed out of the building, she rushed down the stairs toward the where all the vehicles were situated hoping she would find Jin somewhere in that area.  
  
_Trying to find him is like trying to find a needle in a haystack,_ Dido mused mentally entering the parking lot. She stopped to catch her breath while her eyes scanned the area for a missing bike. But she fond none. Dido's head drooped in defeat knowing she had ran after the boy in vain or so she thought. As she began to turn around the 16-year-old was met my a motorcycle that pulled up in front of her, the rider was none other than Jin himself. _Isn't he underage?_ She thought baffled.  
  
Dido blinked in utter confusion before he pulled her toward the Motorcycle. "Hop on," He commanded. Dido nodded and climbed onto the motorcycle behind him, reluctantly wrapping her arms around his waist. Jin pulled out of the parking lot toward the its' exit. Once they were out on the road they trailed behind a black limo with a preventers Logo on the back of its hood. "Jin are you going to apologize to Mariemaia for giving her the cold shoulder earlier?" Dido shouted. Jin never took his eyes off the limo as it rounded the corner, he followed suit. "There's nothing to apologize for," He replied. Dido began to become irritated by the boy's attitude and was tempted to slap him but the fear of getting thrown off the motorcycle kept her from doing so.  
  
They continued most of the ride in silence, although despite Dido's efforts to have a conversation with the young Korean, he did nothing but grunt or ignore her. Dido contemplated on how exactly she was going to the clammy Jin to open up Mariemaia before he ruined his friendship with her completely. This was not an easy task for Dido to ponder on, but she was determined to make things right. Peering over his shoulder she noticed they were close to the Sanc Kingdom, the white peeks of the building could be seen far off behind a cluster of trees below the beltway.  
  
She focused her eyes on the limo and wondered if Maiemaia was actually inside the vehicle with that Une character. Sighing she rested her head on Jin's shoulder and enjoyed the silence of ride. Jin stared through his sunglasses with a wondering gaze. Dido's words had struck something inside him and he wondered if he should apologize for his cold and off behavior to one the only true friends he had.  
  
Duo parked the Jeep in the back of the Sanc Kingdom careful not to wake the slumbering girl beside him. He sat in the seat for a while as he felt a stab of pain in his legs that had bothered him when he was sleep return once again. He gritted his teeth in an attempt to keep himself from let out of any sound that indicated pain; Hilde's ears would have picked up on it like a sonar system. He sighed gratefully once the pain in his legs were gone while at the same time considering to see a doctor before anything worse happened to him because of that accursed car accident.  
  
Brushing his bangs out his eyes he peered at the afternoon sun with intent colbolt blue eyes. He smiled wondering why people on the colonies settled for a sunlight simulation instead of the real thing. Resting his head on the steering wheel he stared down at his lap counting the many small holes in his pants. "Man......," He muttered to himself. Duo was beginning to feel the after affects of not being able to talk to his fellow pilots. Quickly he climbed out of the car without opening the door, he strolled over to Hilde's side to wake her up.  
  
He placed a hand on her shoulder then shook her gently. After a moment Hilde's aquamarine eyes opened and for a moment Hilde forgot where she was until she turned to gaze at the physically tired Duo who turned away abruptly. "Duo...?" Hilde spoke softly. She unbuckled herself and turned to find Duo pulling his backpack from underneath all the things she had packed into the back of the jeep, then gather up a box into his arms. "Hey give me a hand will ya? I can't carry all this stuff by myself," Duo said.  
  
Hilde, once out of the car folded her arms across her chest with an unconvinced look on her face. "Really, you can't? You are a man, Duo, act like one," Hilde retorted jokingly. Duo however, found this to be no laughing matter. His legs were still hurting and he just wanted to go and crash on one of Relena's comfy guest beds. "Yeah, sure," He muttered. Hilde's arms fell to her side in confusion thinking what she had just heard from him was not what she excepted. In fact whenever she made a joke like that he usually smiled at her before heading off to the junkyard.  
  
Heading over the back of the jeep she stacked two boxes onto eachother and followed quietly behind Duo. They trotted up the stairs coming to a halt at the front door that automatically opened revealing an ecstatic Relena Darlain dressed in a blue blouse and a long flowing solid skirt. She smiled at the sight of Duo's now chipper expression. "Hello, Duo," She said politely. "Hey, _hime_---oofph!" Duo was cut off mid-scentence by Hilde who shoved past him to greet Relena.  
  
Relena removed one of the boxes from off the top of the one Hilde was carrying and helped them unpack their things. But not before she gave Duo an apologetic smile which he shrugged off with a fake smile. As the two girls chattered in the living room with Lokey lying at their feet Duo finished unloading the Jeep and carried the last of his and Hilde's objects into the guest room they were staying in. He stepped outside into the hall way to listen to Hilde's excited chatter before returning to the solitude of the bedroom.  
  
Duo stared into the vanity's mirror with a look of disappointment before dragging himself toward his bed and crashed into mattress waiting to fall into sweet oblivion. He kept his eyes closed for the longest of times until he heard a loud creek at the end of his bed. He shot up into an upright position wishing he had his gun with him at that moment before he noticed two unmistakable Prussian blue eyes staring at him, their owner stood in the moonlight that shinned through the window into the room. "Hey Duo," Heero said blandly. Duo blinked for a brief moment flabbergasted before relaxing his body.  
  
"Geez, I wish you wouldn't do that!" He grumbled irritably. Heero made his way around the end of the bed and flopped down onto the mattress beside his American friend. "Do what?" He replied. Duo shook his head, Heero still had his ways of being too oblivious of what he did at times. "Nothing. Anyway when'd you get here?" The 17-year-old asked. Heero stared down at his fingers in an examining type of way before answering Duo's question.  
  
"This morning," Heero stated. "I'm sleeping in the room across from you." Duo nodded, he stared out the window at the full moon with an admiring gaze. He wondered still if Heero ever looked at the moon. And as if on cue Heero said; "The moon's beautiful isn't it?" Duo did a double take unsure he had heard the former soldier correctly. Heero just smirked proud of the reaction he got from his friend. "Yeah it sure is," Duo sighed leaning back a bit. The two young men remained in silence as they gazed at the full moon.  
  
"........I'm worried about Duo," Hilde explained. Relena placed her cup down onto the coffee table with a look of confusion on her face. Hilde had just been talking to her about her mismatch of an outfit she was wearing and Relena wasn't sure how this got to the subject of Duo who had not returned from upstairs. "What do you mean worried?" She asked. Hilde stared down at her warm cup of tea with a hesitant gleam in her eyes.  
  
"Hilde....?" Relena whispered placing hand on her shoulder. Hilde's aquamarine eyes shimmered with an unknown fear the European girl hat never seen before in her life. She always described Hilde was one of the stronger women next to Dorothy and Catherine she knew. Mostly because she thought of herself as a weak person. Reluctantly, Hilde explained everything that had happened during the time she and Duo were out for a walk up to the point where he had a run in with traffic. Relena listened fearfully with a sympathetic gaze. She noticed Hilde was whipping her eyes and had dropped her coffee. Hilde stared down at the stain on the rug. She automatically cursed in German before picking up the crack coffee cup. Lokey's nose began twitch at he aroma of coffee. The dog rose on all fours and began to lick the spot where the coffee had fallen. "Get away from there Lokey!" Relena shooed the dog away from the spot. Lokey whimpered in irritation as he headed into the kitchen.  
  
"I'm so sorry Relena, I really am," Hilde apologized nervously. Relena chuckled in amusement before calling one of her maids that went by the name of Erica who was an expert at getting stains of any kind out all sorts of fabrics. Relena lead Hilde out of the living room and into her downstairs study. Hilde was still a bit bummed out; whether by the coffee cup incident or what had happened to Duo, Relena was unsure. Relena placed two firm hands on the German girl's shoulders. "It's all right Hilde, your worn by the day and worried about Duo. Go and get some rest, I'll see if I can get a doctor to look him over ... with his consent of course," Relena explained. "In the meantime go and rest, I'll let you know when the others arrive." Hilde smiled at the European girl's kind generosity before heading out of the study and upstairs to her and Duo's bedroom.  
  
Dorothy fiddled with the rearview mirror as she straightened her out of place eyebrows with a simple brush of a single finger. She sat in the front of the Limo with Rashid who offered to take them to the Sanc Kingdom once they arrived on earth. Quatre remained in the back listening to a strange harmonic tune from a classic orchestra. When Quatre accepted Rashid's generous offer Dorothy did her best not to get angry at the fact that she couldn't be alone with him. She did, however, go weak in the knees at the sight of Quatre's innocent smile when he turned to explain the situation to her.  
  
She couldn't believe despite all that he went through he could still smile like he did as though the war never happened. Perhaps it was just his way of hiding the pain he felt or perhaps she was just being too damn thoughtful of Quatre's well being and facial expressions. Sighing she fixed the rearview mirror back into its rightful position. She slumped back into the leather passengers seat with a bothered sigh. There never anything to do when Rashid was around. "Is there something the matter Miss Dorothy?" Radshid asked.  
  
Dorothy did no reply she stared out the window with an unreadable expression on her face. Rashid frowned truly annoyed by her spoiled personality as he continued to drive. Dorothy spotted a vehicle that sported two people and a sort of wagon attached to the back of it coming up fast across from the them. Dorothy's browl furrowed once she noticed that their vehicle was aimed from for the drivers side. "Rashid watch out!!" She shouted. Radshid turned to his left noticing the vehicle which he noticed was Motorcycle barreling down the street coming right at them.  
  
He hit the breaks throwing both Quatre and Dorothy forward. Dorothy's arms hit the dashboard while Quatre's seatbelt came undone and he fell onto the floor. The cyclist hit his breaks swerving to the side, the motorcycle slid until he brought his foot upward which collided with the drivers door bringing them to a halt. Enraged, Dorothy stepped out of the car wanting to do nothing but to hurt the motorcyclist beyond healing hands. She stepped in front of the motorcycle watcheding the riders pull off their helmets.  
  
"Hey what's the big idea of almost hitting us, you lousy excuse for a-----." Dorothy was cut off mid-scentence when the driver decided to speak. "I don't think your in a position to insult anyone with the driver you have, Dorothy," The young man said curtly. Dorothy stood dumbfounded in her place at the sight of a scowling Trowa Barton and a waving Catherine Bloom before her. Quietly, with her wounded pride the young woman headed back to her side of the car. Catherine watched her step back into the car frowning. She kneed Trowa hard in his side.  
  
The Latin American grunted in pain before giving the 19-year-old girl a pleading look of an innocent. "Don't give me that look!" Catherine chided. "You could've been a lot less harsher than you were. Honestly, Trowa you are so immature sometimes." Trowa smiled knowingly before he turned to the humming sound of an automatic window coming down. His green eyes brightened at the sight of Quatre. "Hi so we meet again," Quatre beamed happily. Dorothy watched them with envious eyes before turning her head away from the scene.  
  
Catherine waved to the young peacekeeper before wrapping her arms around Trowa's waist once more. Quatre watched the Latin American blush faintly before resuming their conversation. "What's up Quatre?" Trowa managed to get out. Quatre shrugged placing his hand upon the top of the window. "I'm heading over to the Sanc Kingdom, would you like to join us?" Quatre asked. Trowa opened his mouth to protest against riding in a limo when he had spent his well earned money to rent the motorcycle the two sat on but Catherine beat him to it.  
  
"Sure, we'll just follow behind you," She said politely. Quatre stared at the strange contraption behind their motorcycle figuring it was what held their luggage before he nodded in agreement. The window went back up and the limo was in motion. Trowa and Catherine placed their helmets back onto their heads and followed after the limo. Catherine leaned back slightly to check on the wagon that held their important items sighing in relief that it hadn't turned over and opened. When she had bought as a bonus deal for buying the motorcycle from an undignified vehicle salesmen she noticed the latch on the wagon's door was a bit weak.  
  
This lead her to worry about placing her luggage into the incapable hands of the rusty wagon, but to her relief Trowa managed to find an extra lock and key lying the salesmen's office (when he had decided to poke around for information on the salesmen) and locked it onto the weakened latch. Catherine was brought of her thoughts when she felt a strange rubbing from Trowa's stomach, she stared at his lower half curiously before shrugging it off as just simple bodily noises. The motorcycle continued driving behind the limo as it headed to the Sanc Kingdom.  
  
Dido squeezed the death out of Jin when he came to a screeching halt halfway through the entrance of the Sanc Kingdom. Jin wriggled in her vice-grip as he shut the bike down. "Leggo of me!!" He almost shouted through his teeth. Dido opened her eyes realizing they had stopped, her eyes stared down at her arms that were wound tightly around Jin's small but muscular waist before releasing it. Jin stumbled off the back clutching his sides in pain, the woman had a grip worse than Tomeki's sludge hammer punch.  
  
He breathed careful breaths as he tried to ease the pain in his sides before he shoved Dido off his bike. The blue-haired girl fell onto the ground with cry that was loud enough to warn every existing animal in the forest that wasn't too far from the Sanc Kingdom that they were within this vicinity. Dido clamped her hand over her mouth knowing she had made a grave error, she turned to see the lethal onyx blue gaze of Jin's before he brought the kickstand up and wheeled the motorcycle past her and hid in the bushes.  
  
"Sorry," Dido muttered apologetically. Jin said nothing he simply stepped through the entrance of the Sanc Kingdom with Dido following quietly behind. "Why'd you follow me anyway?" Jin asked unable to silence his curiosity. Dido looked up from the ground with a questioning gaze to his sudden question before she remembered why she followed him. "To make sure that you apologize to Mariemaia!" She snapped in a low tone of voice. Jin scoffed. "So your friendship with her doesn't suffer I bet," he muttered racing across the stairs. Dido said nothing which pretty much answered the Korean's question altogether. He stepped up to the front door with a hesitant look on his face.  
  
Dido noticed this and decided to knock for him. Jin sent a glare in her direction but she ignored him wearing a proud look. After a moment the door opened, Dido almost squealed in excitement at the sight of Relena Darlain, she was actually standing in front of the proclaimed queen of peace! Relena smiled confused by the girl's presence before she turned to stare at the unusually tall 13-year-old. Her blue eyes widened as her mind flashed back to the pictures of the young boy that Mariemaia was hanging onto and the picture of the little boy with the beautiful but haunted eyes.  
  
Jin began to feel uncomfortable with her staring at him like some painting until her utter the words "It's you..... the boy with the haunted eyes.....," Jin backed away from the door slightly unsure of what she meant. She grabbed by the arm, Relena pulled him inside Dido followed them and shut the door behind her. Jin tried not to show his fear but the look Relena had spooked him quite a bit. Had Heero and Duo told her he was staying at St. Gabriele?  
  
A thousand questions ran through his brain as he tried to wrench his arm out of her grip but to no avail. Relena sat him down onto the couch just as Mariemaia and Une traveled upstairs to inspect the room they would be staying in. Dido wanted nothing more than to tell Relena how much she admired her and her efforts to keep peace in ESUN but instead she jogged up the stairs to see what Mariemaia was doing.  
  
Jin watched Relena with nervous eyes as she pulled a picture out of her right pants pocket and showed it to him. His breath was caught in his throat at the sight of his younger self before he was unwillingly dragged to earth. He folded his arms across his chest. "You've got me confused with someone else ma'am," Jin lied. Relena's eyes narrowed in disbelief. "No, I don't, your this little boy aren't you?" Relena said. Jin shoved her against the coffee table knocking her over then made his way toward the front door ignoring her cry of pain. There was loud rustling noise above him which meant someone had heard Relena.  
  
Blinded by panic he ripped the door open and prepared to run out of the building in case it was who he thought it was. Relena turned herself over off her back struggling to climb to her feet. She turned to meet the fearful gaze of the teenage boy standing at the front door, once she got to her feet she watched him ready himself to rush out of the door. "Wait!!" Relena cried desperately. "I don't want to hurt you, I only want to help you!" Jin paused in halfway out of the front door, he slowly turned his head back toward her with a confused eyes as he tried to calm his panicked heart. "I don't know what happened to you exactly Jin, but I know how it feels to loose someone close to you." Relena made his way toward him at slow cautioned pace Jin watched her body language carefully as it aroused something in his mind.  
  
Her honey blonde hair was long just like hers! Relena's blue eyes and kind smile did nothing to stop the raging ocean of emotions from fighting to rise to the surface as Jin fought to push the memory of her out o his mind. Relena noticed Jin was trembling and stopped. "What's wrong?" She asked concerned. Jin's head raised upward as tears fell down his face. And with no control over himself he rushed toward Relena and launched himself onto her. Relena was caught off guard by the sudden sound of Jin's loud sobs.  
  
"_Okaasan-----'Tousan!!_" He cried into her shirt. Relena gently wrapped her arms around him before fall to the ground due to his complete and utter weight pressing down on her. She looked up to find Heero standing at the foot of the stairs with an inquiring look in his eyes then stared down at Jin almost glaring. "What happened?" Heero asked folding his arms across his chest.  
  
Relena felt Jin stiffen at the sound of Heero's voice before she answered. "Nothing Heero," Relena replied quickly. Heero wasn't buying that for a moment, stepping forward he kneeled down in front of Relena and Jin before he pulled out of his gun. Jin rose from against Relena's chest the second he heard a gun cock, he turned to find out who it was.  
  
"What are you doing here Jin?" Heero pressed the barrel of the gun against his head, Jin in turn stared straight into Heero's eyes. "I won't ask again.....," The Japanese teenager snapped. Jin carefully rose to his feet, Heero followed suit; only this time he had the gun aimed for the teen's heart. Duo came trotting down the stairs with a curious Mariemaia following him. The American stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of Jin with a gun at his head and Heero wielding the weapon.  
  
"Nani?? Heero what's he doin' here?" Duo blurted out pushing Mariemaia behind him. Heero shrugged as he pressed his finger against the trigger. Jin was unable to move paralyzed by fear as he saw Heero pull the trigger back completely. Relena jumped at the sound of a hollow click before realizing there wasn't magazine in Heero's gun.  
  
Jin blinked in confusion feeling the barrel of the gun removed from his head. His shoulder's slumped in relief, Heero maintained his indifferent expression as he turned to leave the living room. Duo watched the young boy his colbolt blue eyes examining his face. The blank expression in his onyx blue eyes made the 17-year-old worry. Unsure if he should talk to the boy he followed Heero to give the boy his space figuring he wanted just that. He managed to catch up with Heero and began to ask what the situation between him and Jin was. Heero stared back at his friend with a worried expression his face before he began to explain.  
  
Downstairs Jin stood in absolute silence unable to move himself from his current position. He blinked several times before he noticed Relena had placed her hand on his shoulder. He turned to meet her concerned blue eyes then immediately turned away at the feel of his emotions stirring once again. "Sorry about that," He said quietly. "I'll be on my way." Jin shrugged her hand off his shoulder but Relena wasn't about the boy out of the house before she reassured him of being able to trust her. Grabbing him by the wrist Relena stopped him dead in his tracks.  
  
"Please wait......," She whispered pleadingly. Jin's eyes shifted in her direction but he never turned to do the same, he stared into Mariemaia's pale blue eyes for a moment noticing the same hurt in her eyes when he gotten up from his bed. Mariemaia turned her back on him. He felt a stab of guilt before deciding to pay attention to the Darlain girl. "I you know may not want to here this, but I just want to help you. You seem to be an emotional wreck because of what happened to you. Just stay here for a while and then maybe join us on our trip to the mountains...."  
  
Mariemaia spun back around in aghast at the very mention of Jin accompanying them on the trip the mountains (cutting of Jin's retort to Relena's comment about him being an emotional wreck). She opened her mouth to protest but the steely look that Relena told her to keep what she had to say to herself. Mariemaia felt as though she was going to be trapped in prison with someone she didn't want to be near her coming with the rest of them.  
  
She dashed up the stairs to her and Une's room. Jin watched her leave, the guilt within him grew more and more. Relena moved from her current position stepping in front of him flashing her kind smile, Jin's expression softened a bit. "So what do you say? It's just for this week. Afterward you go wherever you please," Relena explained.  
  
Jin sighed in defeat unable to uphold himself under her caring gaze for it reminded him too much of her. "Fine, just for the week," He replied grudgingly. Relena smiled and pulled him into a hug praying she didn't just violate his space. Jin stiffened at the feeling of her soft hair and skin against him. Pulling out their embrace Relena directed him toward the bedroom at the very end of the hall nearest to the second flight of stairs where her bedroom resided (but she didn't tell him that). Jin groaned wondering how he was going to get past Une if he ever ran into her. "By the way, you might want to take off that jacket, it dose get a bit warm inside the house this time of season," Relena informed him with a wink. Jin blinked unaware that he was still wearing his peacoat. Grumbling under his breath he rushed upstairs toward the end of the hall where his bedroom was.  
  
Later that night, the final bout of guests, Catherine, Trowa, Dorothy and Quatre arrived a little around eleven past midnight and Pegan patiently directed toward the last two bedrooms available on the second floor. Relena had to give Dido a room of her own on the third floor where her bedroom was.  
  
Elsewhere Ralph Kurt stood at the edge of the forest as he watched all of the lights turning off inside the building through is binoculars. Lowering them from his face he began to ponder on all that had happened between the Vice foreign minister and Jin Toshinio. She had managed to persuade the boy to stay in Sanc Kingdom which made his job a bit easier. At least in the part of looking for him anyway. The 22-year-old's mind wandered back to what Chris had told him and then the mission Objective Margaret had given him. Find the boy bring him to her..... or let the boy go like and quit the job Margaret had given him because it ended the lives of so many who had no lived life to the fullest.  
  
He shivered as the wind began to pick up around him. "How in the world does a child with amnesia hold a threat to peace when in fact, he hardly remembers anything that happened to him?" He whispered to himself. Kurt was engrossed in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed a two figures standing atop the rooftop of the Sanc Kingdom building until he felt a pair of eyes upon him. He looked up only to find no one in sight.  
  
Ralph was beginning to think he was coming a paranoid person. Pulling his hood over his head he headed back into the forest where he would travel until he came upon a road where Chris was waiting for him in a jeep. The wind carried with it the air of the winter, the snow upon the ground and the hopes of everlasting peace. However, everlasting peace appeared be impossible.  
  
[TBC]: I just figured out that I automatically changed the Gundam pilot's, Relena, and Hilde's age from 17 to 18!! I'm am sorry! Just to put things straight Heero, the other four pilots, Relena and Hilde are 17. Jin's 13, Mariemaia's 10, Dido's 17, Catherine and Dorothy are 19. Zechs, Noin, Sally, and Une are all 22 (along with Ralph and Chirst of _Blind target_) Margaret Cypher is 44. Sorry if that was a bit strange. Sakura123


	8. 5: Unwanted problems

**5: Unwanted problems**

[Author's note: Japanese is featured in this chapter.]  
  
The next morning Wufei arrived at the Sanc around breakfast with a less than stellar attitude; He was rudely awakened by his next-door neighbor pounding on his door complaining about the silence that came from his apartment and accused him for arson because he smelled the wood in Wufei's fireplace burning all the time. Of course Wufei was not going to take the foul mouthed middle-aged man's insults lying down.  
  
The Chinese preventer stormed out of his bedroom in his boxers and over to his door. The neighbor did not expect this or the harsh words that came out of Chang's mouth. The 17-year-old had gotten so angry that he was unaware that he was chewing his _neighbor_ out in his native tongue. The middle-aged man ran back into his apartment trembling. Afterward Wufei bathed, scoffed down his breakfast and made his way out of the apartment complex where he was picked up by a reluctant preventer Eriol. Once he was at the sanc kingdom he watched Eriol drive speedily away from the area with a scowl.  
  
He sat upon his temporary bed in a mediating position, calm and serene. He listened to the birds hopping along his window seal singing their sweet songs full of life. Wufei picked up on the faint sound of footsteps approaching his bedroom door. Not wanting to give the person the impression that he was oh-so soundless Wufei's lips parted. "What is that you want, Duo?" He muttered. Duo's fist paused lightly against the open door vaguely surprised that his friend even knew he was coming down the hall. "Mind if I come in?" Duo asked. Wufei cracked open one eye to get a look at the ex-pilot he hadn't seen in a good year or so. "You may," He responded.  
  
Smiling the American stepped inside the room with his hands behind his back. He admired the cleanness of the bedroom as his eyes shifted toward the birds on the window seal. "Nice company," He sighed leaning up against the wall. Wufei shrugged pulling himself out his mediating state, he let his legs dangle over his bed. "So what have you been up to the last year or so?" Wufei asked incuriously. Duo blinked at the Chinese teen's sudden need to known what he was doing.  
  
Placing his hands behind his head Duo pondered for a well deserved minute before explaining everything that happened during Wufei's absence minus the card accident. Wufei surprisingly in turn partially explained his life to the intriguing American. Duo smirked. "Sounds like you had one boring year," The 17-year-old replied. "Can't say I had the most exciting time either. Hilde make me work all year and only let me off on _official_ holidays."  
  
Wufei chuckled ruefully at his friend. "At least she has work ethic, unlike you," He yawned. Duo rolled his eyes; Wufei knew how and where to kick him with the abolsute turth. "Yeah, sure," Duo grumbled. "That's a real kick in the pants." Wufei shrugged once more hopping off his bed. He slipped his feet into his traditional Chinese slippers and exited the bedroom, he motioned that Duo follow him. The American teenager had no intentions of staying in his bedroom, bringing his arms down Duo followed Wufei down the second floor where Trowa, Heero and the others were waiting for him on the first floor. However, as he and Wufei traveld down the stairs, Duo was mind was someplace else. More or less last night.  
  
_"So what's up Heero...?" Duo asked as he stepped into the Japanese teen's bedroom.  
  
"I think Jin was followed here," Heero got straight to the point. "Or rather, we were followed to the Sanc Kingdom."  
  
Duo blinked in confusion as he headed over to Heero's window. He stared out into the darkness of the night that was only partially illuminated by the snow on the ground. "Your sure about this?" Duo asked. Heero nodded in response as he pulled out his Laptop from underneath his pillow. "There are reports that a special kind of Orphanage run by a large company are looking for special kinds of Orphans. Underage war Orphans to be specific," Heero explained tapping away at the keyboard. "Rumor has it that a woman named Margaret Cypher works for them and now in Japan."   
  
Duo came over to Heero's bedside and peered at the information scrolling up the screen. His eyes narrowed at a picture of the red-haired woman, Margaret Cypher. "You think she's the one following us?" Duo asked. Heero shook his head and began to type in a series of cryptic codes. "No, I'm not sure who is following us or Jin. But they do work for the company backing that Orphanage," Heero sighed. "Just keep an eye out."  
  
Duo nodded. "But what are we gonna do about Jin?" He asked. Heero shrugged. "We'll have to watch him. There's no telling what might happen. I'll tell Une about first thing tomorrow. In the meantime....... just be cautious." Duo sighed falling back onto Heero's bed with a more than upset look on his face. "Man! We can't ever catch a break can we?"  
  
Heero's frown deepened. "Looks that way," He uttered. Duo sat back up and fiddled with the end of his sweatshirt. "Where do you think they'll strike?" The American asked. Heero closed his laptop and placed it back underneath his pillow. "My best bet is, when they think we're totally off guard..." A moment of silence past over them. Looks of astonishment came over the two as they faced each other.  
  
".......the trip...." The two of them said in unison. _  
  
Duo brought himself out his memories as he reached the last stair. Hilde stood at the landing with a smile on her face. He waved tiredly to her before she jumped onto his waist embracing in what he figured was a hug. He smiled and patted her one the head before he motioned that he wanted her to let go of him.  
  
Hilde hesitantly let him go then watched as he headed over to the unoccupied couch. He fell onto the cuchioned object with a flop, his braid slumped over his shoulder coiled on his lap. Hilde walked over to Relena who was busy talking to the train station about the reservations for 10 or more seats on a train to a well known winter resort in the mountains.  
  
Hilde listened to the European's soft spoken words as she tried to aruge with the outraged person over the phone, Hilde could hear the supposed woman screaming at the very top of her lungs. The German girl figured the woman was in a tizzy because she thought Relena she could buy her out or something. Unable to hold her paitence Hilde tapped Relena lightly on the shoulder catching the 17-year-old's attention. "Hold on for a moment please--- ma'am please calm down I only asked you to hold---- thank you," Relena turned her eyes toward Hilde. "Yes?" Hilde glanced briefly toward Duo bfore speaking. "Did you call that doctor yet?" Hilde said in a hushed tone.  
  
Relena shook her head as the sounds of the impatient woman threatening to hang up caught her attention. "Uhh-- hang on Hilde, I've gotta finish this. Yes ma'am?" Relena winced as the woman began to bark at her. Hilde sighed and headed over to the couch to join Duo who was busy scratching Lokey behind the ears. He looked up at the short-haired girl with a smile, Hilde sat down beside him quietly. His smile faltered slightly but he didn't want to pressure her to tell him what the problem was so he continued to play with Lokey. Hilde watched the dog's tail wagging back and forth with such pleasure she couldn't help be smile at the four legged creature's enthusiasm.  
  
Wufei, Quatre, Trowa, and Heero stood at the end of the stairs watching the scene between their comrade and Relena's "bodyguard" with confusion. "How is it that Lokey dislikes Heero and Wufei, but it absolutely adores myself, Quatre and Duo?" Trowa wondered aloud. Wufei shrugged not really caring for the affection of a flea bag such as Lokey while Heero pondered on the Latin American's question. Quatre chuckled at his friend's question as he watched Lokey rub his nose against the back of Duo's hand. "I think its just a matter of personality.... but you'd think Lokey would go for people like Heero and yourself, Wufei," Quatre said placing a hand on his side. "You both look as though you've spent too much time by yourselves."  
  
Heero grunted in objection as he made his way toward the front door. Trowa made no attempt to stop the Japanese teenager as he stepped outside. Quatre look a bit confused. "Did I say something to offend him?" He asked. Trowa shook his head. "No, he just went out to patrol around the house. I spoke with him this morning after he came out from Une's room. He believes someone who harmful intentions has followed either us or our younger counterpart---- Jin. He doesn't know what their exact aim is. Though he figures its another attempt on Relena's life," Trowa input. "I too believe something is amiss." Quatre and Wufei drank in every word Trowa had spoken also beginning to believe something about entire trip was quite disturbing as well. The woman they could hear screaming at Relena was only one of them.  
  
Heero shivered involuntarily at the wind that blew around him as he scanned the first part of the building, he could find nothing out of the ordinary. Heero advanced to the back of the building, as he was doing this he noticed meidum sized footprits in the snow heading for the green house. Pulling his gun out of its holster he stepped in the footprints so he could not leave a set of his own. He scanned the area for other footprints but could find none from where he stood, the snow was just a bit too bright to see anything at the time. He continued walking the small footprints until he came to the entrance of the green house. Silent as can be he stepped inside with his gun in front of him as he waded through the floor coverd with shattered ceramic over flower pots. His eyebrows furrowed at the sight of two medium sized feet sicking out from behind a counter that held a numerous amount of geraniums and tulips like a pair of sore thumbs.  
  
Heero approached the counter carefully until he came all the way up to it. He aimed his gun at the figure only to find not an assassin but a little girl cowering in fear crying in what he knew to Japanese. Her hair was cut in a most horrid way; it was short mostly like his but the split ends in every part of his hair indicated someone had cut her hair poorly. He couldn't see her eyes, they were shut tightly and her skin was pale and brusied.  
  
Her arms were thrown over his face, Her legs were covered in small bleeding cuts and her hair was the color of timber wolf (gray). She only looked about four years of age. "_Mune ni kakushita tsubasa de oozora e maiagareba wasurekakete 'ta kinou no jibun ni aeru_," She whimpered softly. "_Omoide nante iranai me no mae no ippyo dake boku-tachi wa ima ikite iru subete wo kakete....._" Heero put away his gun and kneeled down to the small girl's level and carefully placed his hand on her wrist.  
  
The reaction he got was one he expected but as a loud he thought it would be. She screamed out at his touch and began to thrash violently as he tried to pull her up off the ground. Heero grunted as he was kicked the side the moment her leg shot out from its bent position. "Iie! Iie! Iie!" She screamed kicking her legs in front of her. Heero dodged them by ducking to the side pulling the girl over. "Daijoubu!" Heero shouted in Japanese grabbing her by the waist. She wriggled in his grip as he held her to him. "_Iie......Iie......Iie.......lie!!_" The girl's voice was becoming hoarse and barely above a whisper as her struggles became less and less.  
  
"Daijoubu......! Daijoubu," Heero repeated in ear. The girl's fuilte attempt to escape him was no more, she slumped against his shoulder unconscious. He stayed where he stood for a moment as he stared into the fear riddled expression of the little girl before a snap of a twig caught his attention. Ignoring the girl's sudden revival Heero pulled his gun out and aimed in the direction the noise originated from and spotted a figure aiming its own gun at him. Heero pulled the trigger and fired directly at the man's side and to his surprise he hit him but the figure managed to fire his own weapon. The figured rushed from the scene in a hurry. Heero stumbled backward at the impact of the tranquilizer's dart inplanted its needle into his neck. The gray haired girl bit down hard on Heero's wrist, he released her untentionally at the sting of pain in his wrist. The gray haired little girl ran past him and outside into the snow and into possible danger.  
  
He placed the handle of his gun between his teeth and yanked the dart ouf his neck preparing himself for unconsciousness but......nothing happened. An eyebrow raised in question. Not the slightest bit of drosiness came over him and it made him wonder why the hell the man had fired at him. Tossing the dart to the ground Heero rushed outside of the green house catching a glimpse of the little girl slding down the snow covered hill into the forest. Taking his gun out from between his teeth Heero slid quickly down the hill and into forest after the fleeing figure and the girl if he could find her.  
  
He bobbed and weaved through the trees with ease focusing his eyes soley on the man whom he noticed was a bit bulky, he worry about the girl later on. The Japanese teenager fired off his gun hitting the base of the tree barely missing the man's leg, growling under his breath Heero picked up his pace leaping over a rock slightly loosing his footing. The man he chased turned back to find the squirt of a Asian was beginning to gain on him, he needed to do something quick before he was caught.  
  
Making a hard turn to the left the man headed toward a nearby stream he had past several times until he ran into the little girl Heero had found, he fell over onto he knees. The little covered her mouth with her hand and hid behind a tree beside the fallen man. Heero came up from behind panting as he aimed his gun down at the man's back.    He scanned the area for any one else but he could find no one, not even a departing or apporaching footfalls. The man made an attempt to rise but the feeling of a barrel pressed against the back of his head stopped him short. "What are you doing here?" Heero sneared. "Answer me!" Heero was tempted to pull the trigger on the man without giving him a chance to speak.  
  
"To retrive the girl, she'll jeopardize our mission if I let her escape," The man replied. "What's your mission?" The 17-year-old asked. The man said nothing leading Heero to think he was talking about the girl he found in the green house. Pressing the barrel of the gun harder against the man's head Heero noticed a small head peer from behind the tree with fearful gray eyes. "Oh God......," Heero uttered unconsciously. The man shifted his head toward what Heero was staring at and gasped himself.  
  
The girl was right in front of him and all he had to do was get this twit off his back long enough to grab her. Throwing his leg up the man knocked Heero over onto his back. The girl tried to run over to the young man who had helped her but she grabbed by ends of what little hair was on her head and into the harmful embace of the man. "Tasukete [help]!" She screamed as the man took off. Heero had no intentions of the letting a girl die. Jumping onto his feet Heero ran after man as fast as he could. He wouln't let another little girl die on his account or fault! Heero lept out from the trees, his feet splashed into the water after spotting muddy foot steps on the shore line going back into the forest.  
  
_Damn it! I can't find them!_ He thought franticaly. Just as he was about to stop the girl and man screams reached his ears once more bringing back all determination to find her. He rushed through forest once more noticing there was a trail of blood below him, dreading the worse he followed it until he came to a dead end which was an usually large lake frozen over, the blood stopped there. He frantically searched the entire area where he was and caught sight of the girl at the end of the shore her lower body in the broken part of the thin ice.  
  
Heero made his way over to the girl's side and kneeled down on one knee. He gently pulled her out of the freezing water and toward him. He lifted one limp arm checking her pulse, to his relief there was a faint one. Heero examined her face; her lips had lost some color and were quivering slightly and there was bleeding cut on her lower leg but other than that he could find nothing else. Rising his feet Heero gathered the girl in his arms then stared down at the hole in the thin ice with a look of disappointment.  
  
He knew the man had fallen into the water and to his dismay there was no way of knowing what he truly wanted the girl for or who he was working for. A moan escaped the little girl's lips catching the former soliders attention. Heero watched her gray eyes open to stare at him. Struggling the little gripped his shirt with all effort. "Is the bad man gone?" She rasped. Heero's Prussian blue eyes remained unaffected by the innocence of the girl's question, looking down at the hole in the ice Heero averted his eyes back to the girl, his face impassive. "Yeah," He replied dryly. "What's your name?" The girl stared at him for a moment her eyes fluttering closed. "Ryuusei," She whispered before falling unconscious. Heero's eyes brigthened at the sound of her name. _Shooting star_. He thought smiling.  
  
Relena sighed as she hung the phone up. Her ears ached from the constant yelling from the woman on the other line. But she had managed to book a train ride up to the mountain area or somewhere near it after she assured the woman that she was trying to bribe her with money and a large amount of passengers. Everyone in the room stared at her in question. Relena gave them her best smile and said; "I managed to get us a train that was heading to the area I picked out for our trip!" Quatre smiled back in response, while Wufei and Trowa nodded in acknowlegement.  
  
Duo was a little to preoccupied with Lokey who had hoped onto the couch and draped himself across Duo's legs to take a nap. Duo was beginning to get stiff from sitting still, Hilde tried her best to get the dog off of his legs but Lokey would not budge. Relena noticed this and called for him. Lokey's ears went forward at the sound of her voice and he immediately hopped off of Duo and headed over to her. Duo grumbled at the sight of dog fur all over his black pants and rose to go change them. Hilde reframed from laughing at his situation as he made his way over to the stairs.  
  
The opening front door caught all of their eyes and they stopped in astonishment at the sight that was truly one to behold; Heero standing in the front door with a little girl in his arms. "Nani?" Blurted Duo as he stepped down from the first stair. "Heero who's the kid?" Heero looked down at the girl in his arms and shrugged. "I found her in the green house hiding," Heero explained. Trowa blinked in confusion wondering how a girl in her condition got in Relena's green house. Quatre, Wufei and Hilde wondered the same thing while Relena stood at the phone with a dumbfounded look on her face.  
  
A little girl in her green house? "How'd she manage to get there, Heero?" Relena asked. Heero explained the situation to them in as much detail as he could (minus the going on's on his head). This left his four comrades to poinder on what he had told them. "Do you think this has something to do with whoever is following us or Jin?" Quatre asked worriedly. Heero shrugged staring down at the girl in his arms. "I have a hunch that is does, but that's about it," Heero replied. "Our best bet is to get this trip moving, to keep them thinking we don't know what's going on." They all nodded in agreement. Heero moved over to the couch and laid the girl onto the couch beside Hilde. The German girl noticed there was a torn peice of Heero's shirt upon her leg but she mad no notion to question it's purpouse.  
  
Upstairs, Mariemaia stood in front of Jin's bedroom door with hesitant fist against the wood. She wasn't sure why she was standing there in the frist place. The orange-red haired girl straighed out a few lose strands of hair that fell out of place in order to look presentable. Sighing the girl swallowed her fears and knocked on the door a few times. The sound of rustling could be heard from the inside but no one answered the door, Mariemaia was beginning to believe she had done something other than invite herself into his bedroom the other day to offend him.  
  
She could hear Jin's footsteps departing from the bedroom and into the bathroom but he never came within two feet of the door. Mariemaia's hopes slowly began to die out as she turned away from the door and headed back down the hall. It was offical; he didn't want anything to do with her anymore. And as much as she tried to think it didn't bother her it did, truth be told. She whipped her eyes with the back of her right hand and entered her bedroom.  
  
Une looked up from her book with a questioning gaze. Her eyes were focused soley on Mariemaia's outfit. Cargo pants and a large necked orange sweater with sandles to match her eyes. Une also noticed that Mariemaia was crying, something she rarely saw the girl do. Placing her book down onto the bed the 22-year-old walked over to her daughter, her face showed uncertainty. Mariemaia glanced up at her mother through her eyelashes that were wet with tears but said nothing. "What's wrong Mariemaia?" Une asked.  
  
Mariemaia's face falter to one of a brokenhearted little that spent her time away from the German woman when she first came to live with her. "He hates me!" Mariemaia's wail caught Une off guard. Kneeling down in front of the sobbing girl, Une placed her hands on her daughters shoulders. "Who hates you?  Treize.......," Mariemaia glared at her mother for her obliviousness to the situation at hand.  
  
"Not father! Jin------! He hates me! He doesn't even want to talk to me anymore!!" Mariemaia sobbed loudly, burrying her face in her hands. While She cried Une's brown eyes narrowed in realization. _Heero never said anything about........ that boy with the cross!_ Une's eyes glazed over as she remembered the 11-year-old boy setting on the table fiddling with a cross.  _Are you a Christian....? No, I just like to fiddle around with it is all._ Une scowled and stormed out of the bedroom. But not before asking her daughter where he was.  
  
Mariemaia directed her toward the end of the hall. Une then made her way toward the bedroom door at the end of the hall. She knocked roughly on the door but go no answer, this angered her greatly. "Stay calm, don't get angry....," Une whispered to herself. The German woman turned slowly around and noticed a tall young figure walking down the hall in a brisk pace. Pulling out her gun she shouted to the boy ordering him to stop.  
  
Jin stopped dead in his tracks as the sound of Une's voice then turned to meet her firey brown eyes with his onyx blue eyes. She stomped stomped toward him her gun clutched tightly in her hand. Jin stood in his place knowing Mariemaia had told her he was in this building, he stared at the woman towering over him frowning. Without a word spoken between them Une grabbed him by the collar of his blue T-shirt and dragged him down the stairs. All five ex-pilots noticed the German woman's flowing brown hair resting upon her shoulders and immediately dread washed over all of them. "Heero give that girl to Hilde!" Duo hissed as quietly as he could.  
  
Hilde's eyebrows raised in horror but could not object when Heero handed her the girl and shoved her through the entrance of the kitchen and ordered her to hide there until he said otherwise. Hilde obeyed and remained in the kitchen hidden behind the refrigerator. Une came down at the last stair shoving Duo out of her way. The American pilot noticed Jin in her grasp immediately knowing what was going to happen next. Heero came over to Relena's side his face impassive as the Preventers commander tossed Jin across the room.  
  
"Do you mind telling me why you never told me that you knew where this boy is?" Une snapped harshly. No one said anything. "Because I asked them not to," Jin replied climbing off the ground. Une's eyes burned with such anger that she was tempted to her shoot the boy in point blank range. "Preventer five, I could all have you courtmarshalled for with holding information on an enemy rebel and from your superior," Une said. "Who died and made you leader Une?" Duo scoffed at her threat which got him a sort of wanring glare from Trowa. Duo threw this hands behind his back with a roll of his eyes.  
  
"In case you've forgotten he was assoicated with Dorothy Catalonia's sister's rebel force, which makes him plauseble for jail," Une pointed out. "All he did was steal a Gundam from her in order to kill Dorothy's sister, he had nothing to do with her rebel foce," Trowa said bluntly. Une snapped her head toward him growing more engraged by the mintue. "What he did may have been wrong, Une, but that doesn't make him plausable to go to jail," Heero pipped up.  
  
"I'd have to agree with Heero and Trowa," Quatre said. "I did the same thing once upon a time. Sorta."  Wufei kept his mouth shut, he did not know the boy Jin and he did not want to get involved in something he knew very little about. Une could her mind debating over their somewhat vaild points and her point of view on the entire situation. Unable to decided she decided to let the whole thing off.  
  
"Fine, I'll have to agree with you for the moment. But if you _ever_ withold information on anything that might threaten peace or is in direct offense of my authority, you will be punished for it," Une sneered storming toward the front door. "I'm leaving Mariemaia in your capable hands. I'm heading back to Preventers HQ, I'll be sure to let know if I find anything on the infromation you've given me Yuy." Une grabbed slipped into her boots and winter jacket before exiting the building. The room fell silent afterward.  
  
Hilde stepped out of the kitchen with a uncomfortable look on her face when she noticed the unhappy faces on all five ex-pilots and the worried expression on Relena's face. "You've gotten yourselves into one fine mess," Hilde muttered shifting her weight onto on leg. Duo wordlessly made his way up the stairs to change his pants. Heero narrowed his eyes at the young man standing the middle of the floor thinking he should've just stayed on the L1 colonly. This entire idea of Relena's was a bad one.  
  
"I'll be outside," The Japanese teenager grumbled. Trowa's arms fell to his side and he followed after Heero. His green eyes glanced briefly at the guilty face of Jin before slipping out of the door as it closed. Hilde rushed across the floor and headed up the stairs after Duo leaving Wufei, Quatre, and Relena alone with JIn. Wufei was beginning to feel uncomfortable amongst the silence and he too headed upstairs to his bedroom.  
  
Jin lowered his head, his wild bangs fell over his eyes hiding the guilt that reflected in them. "Sorry," He muttered. Relena made her way toward the korean and kneeled down to his level in a half-crouch due to his height. Their eyes met and Jin recoiled from her soft touch of her hands against his arm. "You have nothing to be sorry for, Jin," Relena assured him. Jin scoffed and pulled away from her almost too quickly, because he noticed Relena flinced at his sudden movement. He headed off into another part of the house seeking solitary. "This isn't going to well," Quatre sighed.  
  
Relena continued to watch Jin departure and couldn't help but agree with Quatre. "I'd have to agree with you, Quatre," She said solmenly. "I just hope we'll be able to get to the train station without any trouble."  
  
Margaret sat atop of her desk with a look of disappointment etched across her face. Before her stood Ralph and Chris, their faces showed fear and Margaret was the source of this feeling. The red haired woman's hands clutched the edges of her desk as she fought to control her tempter. "I must commend you on a job well done Ralph," Margaret began. "You've managed to get _one_ thing right: follow Rei's son. But someone under your command lost a child that Tomeki had taken under his wing and the was next to be killed because of her uselessness." Margaret paused exhaling.  
  
"And now both of them are missing, the man most likely dead and the girl..... well who knows because your inferior lackey hasn't reported back!" Ralph flinched at the harshness of her voice made no move to object. Margaret turned her toward Chris who flinced at her movement, the 44-year-old did not take notice of this. "And Chris, weren't you supposed be keeping visual contact with Ralph's subordinate?" Chris nodded fervently. "I was, but something happened. The last I saw of him he had the girl but there was someone else with him as well and then the signal went completely dead. I couldn't get a feed or anything," The blonde explained.  
  
Margaret turned to pick up the palm-pilot Chris had been using to watch everything Ralph's man was supposed to be doing and examined it. A smile of disbelief came to Margaret's face as she turned to face the quivering blonde woman. "It looks as though this wire here was purposely disconnected," Margaret sighed placing the pom pilot onto the desk once more. "Did you do this, Chris?" The blonde woman shook her head quickly fearing the worst was going to happen her. Margaret picked her glasses placing them upon bridge of her nose.  
  
"Fine, whatever you say. Ralph you are coming with me on a little trip to the mountains. Chris you are to stay here and keep servailance over the Sanc Kingdom despite the VFM's absence. We might need to use the building in our plans," Margaret explained jumping off her desk. She motioned Ralph to follow her. He did so but hesitantly. Leaning over he kissed his sister and headed off following after the elderly woman. Chris stood in the empty office trembling, she fell to her knees and sobbed for her life and her brother's. Margaret was going to get them for her own selfish ambitions if someone didn't stop her!  
  
Heero stalked up the stiars having returned from the cold outside accompanied by Trowa. He stepped into his bedroom with a sigh, he had pack everything he needed once more so they could out of the Sanc Kingdom and arrive at the train station in time before their train left. It was more problematic than he wanted it to be. Grumbling he pulled out his suitcase and sat it down onto the bed to flatten a lump in his bed, he turned to go place his clothes into the suitcase but the lump under his sheets shifted from underneath it.  
  
Heero watched cautiously as the lump slowly advanced toward the top of the bed, first two hand came from underneath the sheets and then the head. Heero sighed dropped his guard. "Ryuusei, are you alright? What are you doing in my bed?" Heero's questions confused the little girl. Then he remembered she didn't speak English so he repeated what he had said to her in Japanese. Ryuusei replied that she was playing hide and seek with Hilde and Duo but they never bothered to look for her. Heero just smiled.


	9. Interlude 03

**Interlude 03**

Nanashi yawned rolling onto his side as he rode along in the truck with the scared-eye man. He had been thankful the elderly man decided to give him a ride.  


As far as walking went he wasn't sure where he was going or how long he would have lasted with the cold air blowing around him. He scratched his side reliving it of its itch before looking up at the man with curious eyes. He had a hard time staring at anything else on the man besides his scar on his eye. It was quite the attention grabber for Nanashi and it made him wonder about the old rough scar on his back. Pulling the sheet the man had given him tightly around him, Nanashi sighed knowing he would not find the answer to this pestering question. He had no clue to his past or his family, just the shadowed outline of a woman who held him lovingly in his dreams he believed to be his mother.  


"Can you talk kid?" Came the man's gruff voice. Nanashi looked up in question not quite understanding what he had meant by that. The man sighed and repeated what he said in a more clear tone of voice. Nanashi then nodded in response. "What was your name again kid?" The man asked. Nanashi shook his head. "I have no name, if you must call me something, call me no-name," Nanashi replied softly resting his head back down on the chair.  


The man stared at the young boy with a saddened eye. He must have be an orphan to have said that to me, the man thought distressed by the young boys words. He noticed something about the boys that held a certain wisdom and unfazed attitude of his lost of innocence that the child pretended to be unaware of. It frightened him to say the least. "There's an orphanage somewhere along this road, I-------,"  


"If its all right I'd like to stay with you. An orphanage is not a place I want to be. I'd just be forgotten there," Nanashi replied dryly. "But I'm a rebel, kid. A soldier. Where I'm going isn't a place for childr---." Nanashi cut him off once more, this time with a simple angry glare. The man abruptly closed his mouth. Nanashi sat up and buckled himself into the seat with a look of determination. He would not simply be shoved aside because he was a child and this man did not want to take care or look after him. He could do that himself. He had been through that all his life despite that the fact that he could not remember most of it.  


But the nasty scar on his back could vouch for his speculations. "If you are going to accompany me ... your going to have to learn how to fight in a mobile suit and use a gun. I should be trying to stop you but you look as though you've made up your mind about this," The man said dully. Nanashi nodded in response never taking his eyes off the world passing by his window. "I have," He replied. The man began uneasiness rising with him. "You do know you could die and your just a child. You should be playing with children your age----."  


"Children my age are mourning the deaths of their parents or vice versa. I know I may die, but I have to have some sort of purpose in my life," Nanashi said curtly. "If not, you might as well stop this vehicle and let me die on the side of the road." The man brought the subject up no more and the two continued to ride in silence, nothing more to say to each other.  


"This is no-name, I've destroyed the rebel camp and are retreating now," Nanshi said calmly dealing out the last devastating blows to the enemy. "Roger that no-name!" Came the reply on his comlink. His Leo retreated into the forest hastily. He was now two years older. He learned and mastered the ways of using a mobile suit (more particularly, a LEO ground battle mobile suit) and other weapons that everything to do with warfare. He was also taught the art of stealth operations, but they ooporunity to use these skills were few and far between. But it didn't bother him. he had a purpose and he would live out this purpose until the day he died or so he thought.  


When he returned he parked his Leo in a shadow of a mountain's cliff surrounded by a considerable amount of trees. He slid down on a cable and left the camouflaging of his mobile suit to the other soldiers. He made his way over to the camp, he was greeted by many young soldiers that were several years his seniors but they treated him like he was an equal. One young soldier in particular liked to speak to him on normal terms when there was nothing going on. He was obviously of Asian decent and had small but thoughtful navy blue eyes that didn't match his talkative personality.  


Nanashi usually listened to what the teenager had to say to him while at other times he ignored him. But it never deterred the teenager from talking to Nanashi at all, day after day Nanashi found himself confronted by the chatter box and wished he would go away. Bringing himself out of his thoughts, Nanashi sat himself down in front of the camp fire to warm his soot covered hands. The Asian teenager looked up at him with concerned eyes.  


Nanashi tried his best not to take notice of the boy's eyes and continued to warm his hands. "So how was your mission uh.....?" The Asain teenager always trailed off in all his sentences because he never knew Nanashi's name. "If was fine, thanks for asking," Nanashi replied tiredly rising from his place. The Asian teenager sighed and bowed his head, his friends watched the young boy walk away from their group before starting up their spiteful chatter. Nanashi stopped in his tracks for a moment to listen to what they had to say about, he pondered on where the sudden interest of what other people said about him came from.  


"That kid is a major weirdo,"  


"Yeah, he hardly ever talks and spends all his time by himself...,"  


"I can't see why you bother to even make friends with him Ralph,"  


A chorus of 'Yeah's' followed after the comments. Ralph narrowed his eyes in anger. "Because, I envy him. I envy everything about him. He so perfect and he just a child....!"  


Scoffs followed the Asian's comment. "Your out of mind Ralph. That kid is a major werid-ass. I heard a rumor that he got nasty scar on his back from his mother beat---."  


"That's enough Bryan! You don't know a damn thing about him to make such an assumption!" Nanashi's heart leapt in surprise at Ralph's sudden need to defend him from his fork tongued friends. He turned his head and gazed upon Ralph who was standing above his friends, his fists clutched tightly. "He's not perfect Ralph, he's just like us with acceptation that he's got no family and no name. Maybe your not like us----- yeah---- maybe your just like him. _Werid_." Bryan retorted, his voice full of spite.  


Nanashi watched Ralph jump over the fire and stormed off toward his tent leaving his friends in complete and utter bafflement. Slowly Nanashi headed over to his tent wishing he had never stopped to eavesdrop. He was unaware of the tears that ran down his cheeks. _I have no family, no friends, and no name. That's an empty way to live. I'm not perfect......_, Nanashi entered his tent and fell onto his sleeping bag crying silently.  


[fin]: Interldue 03


	10. 6: The eyes of the faint, the eyes of th...

**6: The eyes of faint, the eyes of the dictator  
**

The sound of a train coming to a screeching halt in a moderate pace echoed through the train station, the conductor stepped off the train leaving the door open for all the many passengers seated on the train as he looked around the cold snowy area. Heero was considerably cold and wished he had brought a heavier jacket along with him, he also wished he had kept the nice jacket Noin had given himself and Trowa when they went to Antarctica.  


He sat beside Relena who had brought Pegan along with her for the trip only to help them with their luggage. He watched the honey blonde girl rise from her seat and pull him along with her down the narrow pathway of the train with an excited smile on her face. Heero figured she was just happy that she wasn't at her office sitting at her desk covered with peace-treaty papers. Relena looked back at the stoic Asian with a sparkling eyes as they stepped off the train. The two of them stepped to the sidelines beside Pegan who had successfully managed to get their luggage off the train with a bout of complaining letting the others step off the train.  


Duo and Hilde came out first, Hilde was considerably excited about the entire trip as she tugged Duo over where Heero and co. were standing, half of her face was covered by her wool scarf and her ears protected by her earmuffs. Heero tried not to say anything about her over-prepared self because Duo had shot a glance toward him that meant 'shut-up.' Heero reluctantly respected the braided boy's wishes and said nothing. Wufei stepped off followed by Jin and Trowa, next was Quatre and Dorothy, and last of their friends to get off the train were Catherine, Mariemaia, and Ryuusei who was dressed in Relena's old winter clothing.  


The four year old girl looked around everyone's legs and spotted Heero beside Relena. She wanted to run over to him but Catherine intervened by gathering Ryuusei up in her arms. The girl did not protest instead she remained still in Catherine's arms as the young woman followed after everyone. Dido decided to just tag along for the ride knowing her presence would only be a hindrance on their trip. She would leave with Pegan after he lead them to the cabin they were staying in. She would be waiting for him in the gift shop from across the train-station.  


Heero sneezed unwillingly catching the attention of all around him. Particularly Duo. He watched the grin appear on his friends face and he slowly lifted his jacket up revealing his gun, Duo shuddered in mock-fear and returned his attention back to Hilde was busy straightening his jacket out and playing with his bangs afterward. Jin came up to Relena with less than pleasant look on his face, the European teenager smiled pleasantly at Jin immediately getting a reaction from him.  


"Uhh... can we go someplace warmer? Its fre--ezing in this train station, Relena," Jin stammered. Relena smiled and lead him away toward the exit of the station. Heero narrowed his eyes in suspicion and followed after him, everyone else followed suit. Hilde watched Jin with perplexed aquamarine eyes; he was becoming extremely talkative with her friend and began to wonder why he was such a chatter box with her and so silent around the rest of them? Brushing the thought off as nothing she turned attention to Duo.  


His nose was a pinkish color, it was something it did when winter came around yet it still lead Hilde to believe he had a cold. But whenever she'd check him in his sleep he showed no signs of such. Placing her mittened hand into his grasp she stared down at her feet nervously wondering if there was something she could possibly get the American to talk to her about long enough to have an actual conversation. "Hey, Duo?" She said timidly.  


Duo yawned sleepily turning his eyes toward her with a look of question in his eyes. "Yeah, Hilde?" He responded taking notice of her hand in his. Hilde paused for a moment inhaling long breaths. "I was wondering if----- well if you'd like to go ice skating with me? Wouldn't that be fun?" Hilde exclaimed with a jump. Duo's mouth pouted in confusion as he tried to imagine himself once ice skating around with Hilde; it seemed a bit girlish to him, He wanted to go snowboarding with Wufei and Heero instead but he didn't wanna hurt Hilde's feelings either.  


"Uhh... I dunno, I've never been skating before and I----." Hilde jumped in front of him all the more excited from his reply. Duo stopped dead in his tracks stepping back automatically. "That's great, I can teach you!" Hilde proclaimed grasping both in his hands in hers. Duo blinked fearfully at the childish expression on her face, he hadn't seen so excited before. "C'mon it'll be fun, I promise! _Please_ Duo??" Hilde pleaded standing on her tiptoes. "Uh--- I -- uh--- Hilde, I---," Duo stammered, his heart hammered hard against his chest.  


He was stuck between Hilde and hard place, which was not his favorite place to be. Heero turned around noticing his friends plight, sighing he decided to speak up for him. "Not to worry Duo, we've got until Christmas Eve to Snowboard, you go ahead and skate with Hilde. I don't mind," He said impudently. Duo's face faltered in utter disbelief while Hilde jumped for joy. "Alight, then its' decided!" Hilde cried pulling Duo along with her. Wufei sighed shaking his head. Duo groaned mentally in dismay as he was dragged across the floor by the energetic German teenager.  


[Preventers HQ]:  


Zechs sat at his desk in his office typing away on the information Une forwarded to him, he tried his best to ignore Noin who was pacing back and forth behind him. His eyebrow twitched in annoyance, she had been doing this since he sat down at his desk. The 22-year-old woman was upset because she was on duty and couldn't join the others on their trip the mountains.  


Zechs felt the same as she did but he tried to hold himself over with his work and telling her to sit down constantly. It was grinding his nerves to say the least. "Noin would you sit down? I need some help with this assignment!" He grumbled. Noin stopped her pacing for a moment then went back to pacing. Zechs' head fell onto his forearms in defeat. There was no way he was going to get his work finished with her pacing behind him so in a brilliant stoke of genius he rose from his seat and headed over to the pacing woman. He flung Noin over his shoulder.  


"AHH! Zechs put be down! I'll stop pacing, put me down!" Noin exclaimed pounding on his back. Zechs did as she asked him but when he did she was standing at the front door, tousled and red in the face. "Let me know when you get over this," Zechs replied blandly shutting the door in her face. Noin stood dumbfounded at the door. He kicked her out of the office!! In huff the woman marched down the hall to her own office to go and pace in there. It wasn't right that Une put her and Zechs on duty while everyone else went out to have good time!  


It was true that she wasn't fond of winter or the snow but anything was better than working, especially when you had to work with a peeved commander. Une had come storming in the building and into her office like a bad omen which was not something Noin was accustomed to at all. Zechs brushed it off as Une on another one of her PMS days, Noin gave a roll of her eyes as she entered her office. As if he knew anything about PMS, he was a man after all.  


Placing herself atop her desk she picked up her electronic schedule book to see if there was anything on it to keep her occupied. The small pom-pilot came to life and displayed all the things she had written down: _Feed Zechs' fish, Trim my bangs, Take Wufei's bodyguard duty on Friday, and Meet Une at her office on a briefing on of VFM's next conference after Christmas Day_.  


Noin sighed, there was nothing she had to do at the very moment. Placing the pom pilot back onto her desk Noin hopped off and headed over to the window. She pulled the blinds up, Noin stared dreamily out of her window with a look disappointment on her face. "It won't be until tomorrow until it snows again and I want to enjoy the cold I'm not fond of now!" Noin pressed her head against the cold window. _God I'd do anything to go outside and fool around in the snow with Zechs by my side......,_ Noin leaned back and headed toward her spinning chair where her laptop awaited her. She flopped down in the leather chair and flicked on her Laptop awaiting the information to boot up. Resting her elbow upon her desk Noin propped her chin in the palm of her hand letting her mind drift of into daydream land.  


The 11 vacationers and Pegan gazed upon the large wooden cabin Une had managed to rent for their trip in question. Heero was wondering why it was just down the hill and around the corner from the lodges that were probably a lot more comfortable than sleeping in a log cabin with sparse electricity. Duo said nothing and simply marched forward toward the door, stepping over the invisible threshold. Relena and the others followed after him. Duo turned the knob surprised to find the door was unlocked, he stepped inside with one hand clutching the strap of his backpack. He looked around in wonder; the inside looked like one of those log cabins he saw in one of the fancy vacation getaways for celebrities and famous writers.  


"Whoa, Une's outdone herself," He uttered heading for the stairs. Jin ushered everyone inside the house being the one behind them. "Hmmm it seems decent enough, I just hope there aren't any roaches," Catherine said aloud admiring the wall lights set in every corner of the house. Wufei stepped through the entrance of the door and headed over to the kitchen for examination. Hilde shuffled into the house with her and Duo's baggage. She could not find Duo who had miraculously vanished from her side. He was not anywhere on the first floor. "Has anyone seen Duo?" She asked. "Up here, Hilde!" Came a response.  


Hilde made her way up the stairs in a hurry. Relena helped Pegan with the last of the luggage setting it on the side. Trowa stood outside in front of Jin scanning the surrounding areas for anything out of the ordinary, Jin whom was behind him was quickly losing his patience with the Latin American teenager. Trowa turned to meet Jin's dull daze. The Korean tried his best to ignore the fact that Trowa stood over him like a towering building. "Jin did you ever get the feeling that someone was following you?" He asked barely above a whisper. Jin shrugged. "Besides Dido? No. Why Trowa?" The 13-year-old asked. Trowa glanced around cautiously before replying.  


"Look I can't tell you much but someone is after you. Be careful of what you do and where you do it, understand?" Trowa placed his hands on the boy's shoulders, there was a sort of pleading look about his eyes. Jin got the feeling that he was being serious about all of this and decided it was wise not to crack a bad joke. "You've got my word, Trowa. Pinkie swear?" Trowa reluctantly wrapped his slender pinkie around the Korean's wearing a half-smile once his face. "Pinkie swear," Trowa repeated. The two entered the building reviving odd glances from Catherine and Dorothy, Trowa just smiled in their direction and shooed Jin into the kitchen.  


Catherine came over to her friend's side with a concerned look on her face. "Is everything all right Trowa?" She asked resting a hand on his arm. Trowa's heart leapt at her touch. He was rendered speechless as he went red in the face, he nodded. Catherine accepted that response heading over to where the luggage was, she picked up her and Trowa's suitcases then headed up the stairs. Trowa exhaled once she left the room. Dorothy's lips curled in a devious smile before heading over to Quatre who was busy poking at the couches at the end of the living room.  


She came up on him in a silent but brisk pace and draped her arms over his shoulders in a snakelike way. Quatre stared down at her maroon colored finger nails in question, he looked up at her with one his smile meant only for her grasping one of her hands in his. "I will enjoy this vacation very much," Dorothy laughed softly. "I'm glad to Dorothy," Quatre sighed turning himself around. Dorothy's arms slide from off his chest as he did so, the two them stood before each other smiling. "Let's go check out the upstairs floor!" Dorothy obliged and the two headed over to get their suitcases. Quatre lead Dorothy up the stairs by the hand, his mind on nothing but the bedrooms.  


Heero leaned up against the wall with a pondering expression on his face as he watched with distant eyes as Relena said her good-byes to Pegan. "I'll be sure to send a postcard before I leave," Relena joked. Pegan gave her wizened smiled and hugged her. "Very good. I'll see you on Christmas Eve," Pegan turned and gave Heero a quick nod of his head before exiting the cabin. Relena waved one last time and shut the door. Heero watched her sluggish movements, she bent over to pick up her luggage. Her slender fingers wrapped around her suitcases and she rose to head for the stairs. Heero followed suit and picked his duffle bag, and suitcases trailing behind her silently, Relena did not turn to acknowledge his presence. She continued up the stairs. The only people remaining downstairs were now, Mariemaia, Wufei, Trowa, and Jin.  


Hilde removed her jacket and placed it onto the coat hanger beside Duo's. On the far right end of the bedroom Duo was busy unpacking his backpack of books and placing them on the convenient sized shelf above his bed, he had already put his clothes in the dresser beside his night-table and his slippers along with his boots had been lined up at the end of his bed; there was a nice wool rug in the center of the room shaped like a diamond. Hilde went over to the far left end of the bedroom where her bed and dresser were and began to unpack.  


"This place is sure comfy," Hilde heard Duo say to himself. Hilde nodded in agreement opening the drawers and placing her clothing inside, she placed her slippers and boots against the wall beside her dresser and brought along only two books; her Journal and a book called _How I spent my summer vacation_. The placed the two book atop the dresser and continued to put her clothes in the drawers. Duo flopped down on the sturdy bed holding a Tom Clancy book in his hands, lying down on his back he propped his legs up on the bed and began to read. Once Hilde was finished with unpacking she headed out of the room to explore around the house. She traveled around the stair case's railing and headed down the stairs at a quick pace.  


Relena had unpacked and placed all her belongings in their rightful place, she was going to sleep on the left end of the room. Heero hung his jacket up on the coat hanger and tossed his duffle bag onto his bed, he dragged his two suitcases over to the dresser and left them there. He leaned over his duffle bag, he pulled out his laptop and gun placing them onto top dresser.  


"Aren't you going to unpack your things Heero?" Relena wondered coming over on his side. Heero shrugged as he placed all his important items onto the shelf when he couldn't find space on the dresser's top. Silence befell the room making Relena uncomfortable as her thoughts drifted back to the stupid comment she made when Heero gave her the Hello kitty doll. Her cheeks reddened with embarrassment at thought deciding it was a better time than never to apologize to him now that he wasn't moving about.  


"Heero," She whispered. "Hn?" He grunted setting his duffle bag between his bed and dresser. Relena watched him unlock his suitcase and unpack his clothes. "I'm sorry about what I said when you gave me the doll. Sometimes my mouth moves and says stuff I don't mean to say out in the open. I hope you'll forgive me," She fiddled with her cardigan buttons. Heero said nothing he opened the dresser drawers then placed his clothes inside them according to color and their purpose. Relena's legs felt stiff from standing in silence.  


Slowly turned to leave him alone when she heard him mutter something oh so quietly. "Heero...?" She murmured. Heero stopped what he was doing and turned to meet her expectant gaze. "I said, apology accepted, your forgiven" He repeated. Relena's face brightened a bit glade that all was forgiven between them, she turned to leave the room. Heero watched her go with the same distant eyes before he returned to unpacking his clothes thankful the situation was taken care of before it escalated into something out of their hands.  


A faint smile graced his features before the sound of feet paddling toward the bedroom door caught his attention. Heero turned around and spotted Ryuusei rushing into the room still wearing her jacket, he kneeled down once the girl was in front of him and picked her up. "What are you doing here?" He asked in Japanese. Ryuusei replied she wanted to stay in the same room as he because Catherine offered to share a room with her. Heero cocked an eyebrow at Ryuusei placing her on the bed, the gray haired girl kicked off her boots and searched around for something to play with. She crawled over to the dresser and reached for his gun. Heero smacked her hand away and picked her up off the bed and headed over to Relena's side of the bedroom. "Stay there, don't move," He placed her on Relena's bed and headed back over on his side.  


Ryuusei began to pout but remained where she was. Heero finished up unpacking his clothes and placed his suitcase under his bed. "Finished," He muttered whipping his brow. "Heero, can I move now?" Ryuusei complained. Heero had almost forgotten she was behind him, picking up his gun he placed in his holster that was hidden by his denim jacket before giving her the word. "You can move now," Heero said heading out of the room. "Mattie!" Ryuusei followed after him quickly as he headed down the hall to Duo and Hilde's bedroom passing Wufei, Trowa, and Jin. Ryuusei managed to catch up with him and when she did she stuck close to him. Heero ignored the fact that she had wrapped her hand around his fingers and continued onward.  


Jin, Trowa and Wufei stood across the hall from the Duo and Hilde's bedroom with perplexed expressions on their faces. "Who's got this room?" Jin asked. Trowa shrugged. Wufei dug into his jean pocket and revealed a Quater, Trowa and Jin's eyes rested on the quater. Wufei smirked. "We flip for it," He said. Trowa nodded in agreement. "I got heads," He announced. "That leave's Jin with tails." Jin cursed silently under his breath.  


Wufei nodded and tossed the Quater up into the air. Jin watched the quater spin through the air as it went up, he prayed it landed on tails, he didn't want to share a room with Mariemaia. The quater came down and Wufei caught it. He slapped it onto the back of his hand before revealing it; it handed on heads. "Kuso!" Jin cursed through clenched teeth. Trowa smirked triumphantly and followed Wufei inside the room. He turned to meet the enraged gaze of Jin. "Don't worry I'll make it up to you Jin. I'll take you snowboarding," Trowa said as he dragged his luggage into the room. Jin muttered something before heading off into the room beside Wufei and Trowa's. He would have to share a room with Mariemaia.  


Mariemaia who had been standing behind them followed Jin inside the room with a less than happy expression on her face. She watched Jin take the bed on the left that resided up against a wall beside a window and window seat, the dresser he was going to use was placed beside the front door below the light switch. She grudgingly walked to the bed on the right and placed her suitcase on it. Both their dressers resided beside the front door. It made her wonder why. As she opened her suitcase she overheard Jin muttering to himself: "Why'd I have to be suck in the room with most spoiled and needy girl every to be spawned?? I swear that Quater had two heads and no tails. If so, Wufei is gonna regret sticking me in this room!" Mariemaia was hurt by his hushed complaints but she kept her feelings to herself as she walked over to the end of the room to the dresser. Her legs felt like jello as she struggled to stay on her feet, she opened her drawers and placed her underwear in the top drawer one piece at a time.  


She walked back over to her bed gathered up all her clothes and headed back over to the dresser only to fall to her knees halfway there. The loud thump caught Jin's attention drawing his eyes away from the foggy window toward a trembling Mariemaia. _What the---?_ Jin ventured away from his bed and over to Mariemaia, he stood over her confusion written all over his face. "Mariemaia?" He whispered kneeling down beside her. Her clothes were sprawled all over the floor around her, her fists were on the ground as she tried her best not cry in front of the very person she cared a great deal for.  


He placed a tentative hand on her shoulder, she shrugged it off and shoved him away from her. Jin braced himself impact as he felt his body hit the ground hard, he watched dumbfounded as Mariemaia picked up all her clothes and headed over to her dresser. Jin climbed off the ground his nerves rattled. "Just can't help some people," He uttered tiredly heading back over to the bed. Mariemaia stiffened automatically at his heartless comment and turned to glare at his back. "Your the one who can't be helped," She snapped angrily slamming her dresser drawer shut.  


"Is that so?" Jin retorted calmly as he placed his clothes onto his bed and hung his backpack onto the end of his bed. "Yes, it is," Mariemaia said. "You constantly push people away from you because you afraid of getting hurt or that they'll betray you. Not to mention you insult them! Your spinning image of what Heero used to be...... or maybe I'm wrong. At least he knew what people to trust and those who were going to betray him." Jin gave the girl a look as he made his way over to the dresser with his clothes.  


"I wish you wouldn't compare him to me, he and I are nothing alike," Jin pretended to be unaffected by her words but deep inside he was growing more and more angry by the minute. He placed his clothes atop the dresser with a sigh. Mariemaia cracked a wry smile and nodded. "But you try your damnedest to be just like him. Emotionless, a soldier, inhuman, when in fact your hurting inside and you just use this imitation as facade to hide the real you. Your as human as any one who lost their parents Jin. At least you knew them. I never knew mine," Jin's onyx blue eyes met her angelic pale blue ones. His lips wavered as he fought to speak but his tongue was immobile. Mariemaia's eyes narrowed at his still figure knowing she said something to get him to react or rather become immobile.  


They stood there staring at each other for the longest time, onyx blue eyes bore into pale blue ones as though they were entangled in one another. Jin was the first to blink breaking the trance, Mariemaia stood steadfast believing what she had said was all true. "Maybe your right, but at least I'm not needy or spoiled," He choked exiting the room. Mariemaia was left in the room by herself, she listened to his departing footsteps storming down the stairs startling someone on the first floor. She slid down against the wall onto the floor hugging her legs close to her. Her hair fell in face shadowing her pale blue eyes.  


Hilde busily ate away at her her bagle she had snatched from the refrigerator, she took notice of Jin slipping into his jacket and boots quickly. Her aquamarine eyes danced with curiousity as she watched him march toward front door. She wasn't sure why he decided to go outside, it was nearly evening time which meant it was going to darker and much cooler than it was now. "Hey, Jin where are you going?" She asked. Jin pulled his hood over his head ignoring her question, he opened the door and stepped out of the house. Hilde flinched at the sickening sound of the door slamming shut. "What's wrong with him?" Hilde uttered to herself. The 17-year-old stared down at her bagle and wasn't very hungry anymore.  


Jin struggled through the ankle deep snow, his breathing was ragged and his mind was more disturbed by Mariemaia's words then he would actually admit to. What business was it of hers to dicitate his personality or whomever he was modling himself after? She thoughtlessly compared him to Heero, he was only the way he was because he had not had an easy life, no one's lfe was easy, but his was a living hell he couldn't wake up from. _Your hurting inside and you just use this imitation as facade to hide the real you._  


Her words continusously repeated themselves in his mind constantly with no end in sight. "If I'm anything like Heero then I should've died a long time ago," He whispered to himself as he ventured deeper through the snow letting his mind lead him by the hand. He no longer had any desire to even try to remain friends with the likes of her. She examinied him like a outlaw, a tortured soul lost in a sea of confusion. Jin walked for hours on end miles away from the house, shouded deep in the forest. Jin stopped to look up at the sky full of stars and the moon with pleading eyes. He never noticed the edge cliff he stood at"What's out there for me? Worth living for?" He croaked, his throat dry from his harsh intake of breath. His head pounded with uncertainty and a pain he could not describe. His vision blurred out and Jin fell back into the snow unconscious. The wind whistled around him carrying with it his forgotten dream and promise  


_'Tousan, what's a dream?  
_

A dream?  


Yeah know, the kind when you aren't sleep.  


Oh! That sort of dream. Well I guess an "awake dream" is sorta a goal set in your mind, you know what you want to do. Understand?  


No, not really 'tousan.  


Chuckle. Well maybe when your older you'll understand what I mean.  


You'll be there when I grow big and strong won't you?  


Of course why?  


No reason, I just wanted to know.  


How come?  


Can you promise?  


Silnce.  


'Tousan!  


I promise Jin! Why are you so worried about all of this? Your still a child.  


I had a bad dream. But I can't remember what it was about. I just remember seeing fire, you and 'kassan. And I was cold.  


Hey.... don't worry about that. It's almost 7:30, I'll have to go soon. Gimmie a hug kiddo. [Hug] Me and your mom aren't going anywhere. Remember that.  


All right 'tousan....  


Jin laid on the ground his legs and arms spread out as though he were making a snow angel. His face contorted with fear as tears rolled down his face. "You broke...... our promise........," He rasped. His voice was carried away by the wind._  
_

[TBC]  
Author's note: Incase your confused about the room set-up it goes like this: There are one pair of stairs on the left side of the upstairs floor and the baluster's separate the floor in a square sort of way. (A): Heero and Relena's bedroom resides on the left, as does Hilde and Duo's bedroom, along with Catherine and Ryuusei's. (B): Trowa and Wufei's bedroom resides on the right side along with Dorothy and Quatre's bedroom and lastly Jin and Mariemaia's.


	11. 7: The watcher

**7: The watcher**

****

****

****

****

****

Mariemaia ventured outside the cabin after giving Hilde a brief explanation of why she was doing so. She needed to find Jin and set things right with him, they simply couldn't avoid each other on this trip and they certantly couldn't ignore each other, being in the same room proved that to be quite a problem.

She trudged through the snow following his trail through the once flawless snow amazed at the distance he traveled, it was almost eleven at night and she wanted to head back and soon. "Does his legs know no bounds??" Mariemaia grumbled, annoyed. Mariemaia had never seen anyone who could walk as long he did besides the track team that visited the school grounds every so often.

Her legs began to grow stiff as she went deeper into the forest, she pulled her hood up over her head to protect it from snow falling off the tree branches. _He should really consider joining the track team if he can walk this far out,_ She though taking notice of the cliff ahead. Her mouth hung open in fear; had she driven him to commit suicide?! With newfound strength from her fear and regret of her words Mariemaia dashed through the snow as fast as her legs could carry her. The 10-year-old came out into the open and ran toward the cliff but something she presumed to be a rock tripped her bringing her down onto the cold ground.

She groaned as she pressed her hands against something soft pausing her attempt to get to her feet, using two of her fingers she brushed the snow away from the soft object, a pair of pants! "Oh my God!!" She cried just as the object bottled into an upright position. Mariemaia gasped involuntarily as she was thrown forward back first, she looked up from her awkward position at the hooded figure brushing himself off sniffling. He sneezed violently but thought nothing of it as he climbed up onto his feet. Mariemaia gazed upon the towering figure that shook its head at her. "Come to bother me some more, miss needy?" The familiar voice caused Mariemaia to grow red with anger.

She flipped herself over and stood onto her feet ready to punch Jin in the face. "No, I came out here to come and get you!" Mariemaia snapped. "What we're you doing on the ground ... in the snow no less!" Jin shrugged pulling his hood from off his head, Mariemaia reframed from gasping at the condition his face mirrored. His lips were blue, his eyes were bloodshot and his face was red, possibly warm with fever. Mariemaia's anger melted away. She reached up to touch his face to check his temperature but he jumped away before she had the chance.

"Don't touch me," He sneered. Mariemaia was taken aback by his response but she laughed instead of shouting at him. Jin blinked in confusion before walking off leaving Mariemaia behind. "Jin!" He turned around and was bombarded by Mariemaia, he grunted as he felt her hands cup his face. His heart jumped but he made no move to remove it from her warm touch. "You've got a fever," Mariemaia whispered pressing her nose against his. Jin blushed through his anger, he felt the vibrations of Mariemaia's giggles on his face. He instantly brought himself out his trance and pulled back.

Mariemaia flinched when she saw the angry look on his face. He restrained himself from hitting her, his arm trembled with the urge to do so but he kept in check. "I told you...... don't ... touch me," He managed to get out. Mariemaia arched an eyebrow in question. "Why not?" She asked indignantly. Jin smiled, it wasn't a kind smile, it was a smile he usually brought to the surface when Tomeki threatened to cut his braid off.

He turned his back to the 10-year-old once more and began to walk away. "Because, your just touching my facade. Your not touching me...," Jin replied. The wind blew more aggressively as though it were mirroring Jin's ominous mood, Mariemaia could the feel the gap between growing by the minute. She followed after him but stayed far behind him, speechless and buried in her thoughts.

Heero and Duo were the first ones up the next day; they were accompanied by Trowa, Wufei, and Quater an hour later. Trowa had troubles getting down the stairs without waking Catherine who happened to a light sleeper and could recongize his walking pattern. The five of them sat at the table in the second part of the house, the dinning room with pondering expressions on their faces.

Heero had his laptop opened beside him searching for any information on Ryuusei and the mysterious Margaret Cypher. In the meantime they sat and waited carrying on theoretic conversation about their current crisis that hadn't escalated past being a small threat, easily dealt with. Duo's fingers wrapped against the table as he tried to bring his mind off ice skating with Hilde. Heero stared at the encoded data scrolling up his screen, his Prussian blue eyes seemed to glow with the presence of oncoming danger he and the other ex-pilots would be unable to prevent.

Duo's less than happy tone of voice brought him out his engrossing thoughts. "So what's deal with this unknown company? What's it do beside fund orphanages?" The cold demeanor of his voice forced Heero to wonder as well. Trowa shrugged twirling the table cloth around his finger, he too wanted to know as well but couldn't seem to find an answer to the American's question. Heero shifted his eyes toward the laptop's screen and his eyes widened considerably. Heero placed his finger on the electronic touch pad of his portable computer and clicked on the paragraph _Sansever and Gravitation inc. soon to be merged._

__

__

__

A window of information on the two soon to be merging companies appeared inciting Heero's curiosity. Trowa and Duo noticed the look in his eyes, the two of them arose from their seats and came up to beside him, they peered over his shoulder with interest. Wufei and Quatre remained in their seats and just awaited the news. Heero pulled out a small compact disk and placed it into his laptop, his computer automatically began to download the information he found on the disk.

"It says here Sansever is a big conglomerate for orphanages around the world that shelter children orphaned by the wars. They send out social workers around the world and previously suppressed colonies to find these children for the sole purpose of finding _them_ a home and family," Heero paused for a moment to pull his disk out from his drive.

Trowa and Duo awaited him to continue, he did. "Gravitation inc. on the other hand is a sort of company that made itself on supplying the military weapons during and even after the war. Since the Earth Sphere unified nation was formed they've given out weapons in secrecy. On March twenty-fifth A.C. 196, Gravitation sent out a former mercenary by the name of Margaret Cypher to form a sort of alliance with Sansever under the pretense that they two wanted to help orphans find homes and families. The two are set to announce their merger on Christmas Day...... how ironic," Heero's lips formed a firm line.

"What could they gain by forming an allance with pacifists who help orphaned children?" Duo mttered. His eyes narrowed in sheer anger and disappointment, his teeth shifted against each other as he fought to control his tempter. "We've got a bigger problem on our hands then we originally thought," Trowa groaned unconsciously.

Wufei's look of indifference remained to his expression as his fingers intertwined with each other and he placed his elbows on the table resting his chin on his fingers. "This is truly no justice in this world," He proclaimed quietly. "It is clear no one can forget the past and move on." Quatre's eyes narrowed slightly as his determination began to swell. He balled his hands into fists. "That's partly true Wufei, but that's why we have the preventers now. We've gotta send this information to Une right away, maybe she can figure something out about all this," He said, his tone serious.

Duo shook his head as he leaned up from bending over Heero's shoulders, his eyes were set firmly on the picture of the redheaded woman dressed in an alliance military attire. "I'm not sure she can, if this Cypher is having us followed then its because of our abilities as soldiers, or Jin's abiltiy to pilot a gundam despite his poor knowledge of its system. Its either that or her employer's got some sort of vendetta planned," The 17-year-old scratched his head. Trowa and Wufei nodded in agreement. Heero closed his laptop with discouraged grunt, all four ex-pilots' eyes shifted in his direction. He met their gazes with one of his own. "There are no files on Ryuusei at all," He said rising from the table. "Its' like she doesn't exist."

"Or someone made sure she didn't exist," Trowa said barely above a whisper. "She can't be missed if she doesn't exist." They all nodded unaware of Relena and Catherine coming down the stairs. The two girl's entered the living room and spotted the boys in the dinning room with gloomy faces. Relena suspected it had something to do with what Heero had told her when he arrived with Ryuusei in his arms but said nothing to Catherine who was oblivious to the situation. "Hey you guy's why the long faces?" Catherine called out with a smile.

All five heads turned in the girl's direction with wide eyes. All five boys immediately feared the girls had overheard their conversation. Relena and Catherine watched as, Duo, Heero, Wufei, Trowa, and Quatre made a quick exit from the dinning room through the another entrance that lead back to the living room.

"Good morning girls, we'll go and wake the everyone else!" Quatre announced quickly following the others up the stairs. Relena's eyes narrowed knowing they were hiding something. Why else would they have all left at the same time? Catherine thought nothing of it and turned toward the kitchen. "I'll go make us all breakfast all right?" The circus performer sighed. Relena nodded in agreement before heading over to the couch. She sat down and pondered on the possibilities of the ex-pilot's behavior.

Margaret and Ralph sat at the counter of a quiet rundown diner, their hands cupped their steaming mugs of Java seeking its warmth. They were three miles from where the ex-pilots and Vice foreign minister resided, and with good reason. Margaret had decided that they should find a lodge close to their target's location but Ralph had thought it was all bit too obvious and they had to think on their toes if the mission was to be a success and told her of a old underground base that was used by OZ at one time and that they could stay there.

Margaret agreed after a long argument over authority. Ralph sat a chair away from her in order to think, he believed this woman was not all she was cracked up to be. She thought mercilessly and strategies were something she left for later on which brought him to worry about his and Chris' well-being. His eyes watched her from underneath his bangs with a suspicious gleam to them. The vibrations of cars pulling away from the diner shook the structure for a moment arousing Ralph from his thoughts just in time to take notice of the waitress coming up toward him.

She placed her hands onto the counter, his nails made a soft clicking noise as she did so. He smiled and she smiled back in return. "What can I get you handsome?" She said pulling out a pad along with a pencil. Ralph lifted his head up to meet her green eyes with his cocky smile. "Waffles if you have any....... _Maggie_," He replied calmly reading her name-tag. The waitress nodded sending a wink his direction as she headed back into the kitchen. Margaret said nothing when he turned to meet her dead eyes. He turned away from her and stared into his cup reflecting his image.

"War is necessary...," Ralph's head turned back over to the red haired woman in question. Was she trying to reassure herself over what she was doing? Margaret turned to meet Ralph's questioning gaze with a wicked smile. "War is necessary," She repeated. "Without war no one would be able to protect themselves, without weapons no one could stop a mad man like myself from killing off so many people, without war or weapons people become meek and useless to humanity's cause of survival." Margaret drank down her coffee, her face was regaining its color.

"Why are you telling me this?" Ralph asked abruptly. Margaret placed her mug onto the counter with a sigh. "You doubt me don't you, Ralph?" Margaret seemed to have read his mind. Ralph was silent, Margaret's beautiful features were over shadowed by an expression of anger. Ralph clutched the sides of his mug tightly unable to think in her presence any longer. "Yes," He finally answered. "I doubt you and your motives." Margaret smiled at the answer. "I knew you did," She said calmly, surprising the young man across from her.

Her smile vanished instantly replaced by her usual frown once more. "But know this; if you don't want me to kill your sister then you'll do as I say and never doubt me. Understand?" Ralph nodded slowly just as the waitress came back with his waffles, she sat them down in front of him wearing her best smile. Ralph murmured a simple thank you and handed her the money, the waitress handed him a receipt and her phone number before leaving to attend to other customers. Ralph fiddled with the paper in his hand. He was at a lost. He truly didn't know what do that couldn't have a terrible consequence that would land on his sister's head. He needed Trowa's help.

The sounds of several conversations going on at once filled the once peaceful atmosphere of the small locker room, children and their parents came in and out from the locker room holding their rented skates in their hands sweating from the joyous work out. Trowa sat on a bench tying his skates laces up obviously in a rush. Catherine stood outside the locker room door the blade of her skate tapping against the hard concrete floor, her arms were at her side while she waited diligently for her partner to come out of the locker room.

She poked her head inside the room with a huff, she noticed he had finished lacing up his skates but was staring into space with thoughtful green eyes. "Come on Trowa, hurry up!" She said. Trowa almost jumped out of his skin when he heard her, nervously he stood onto his feet and marched on his baldes toward her. Catherine smiled and took him by the hand leading him out to the ice ring. "You nervous?" Catherine asked softly stopping at the wall that separated the ice from the concrete covered in snow. Trowa shook his head slowly as he watched her step out onto the ice, he swallowed his pride and followed suit.

Catherine's smile only grew bigger when he did, she pushed herself forward and glided across the ice with grace. Trowa watched her perform a flawless twirl and a jump before she vanished in the crowd. Slowly Trowa pushed himself forward away from the wall and glided through the crowd searching from Catherine, he felt a rush of excitement welling up inside him at the sheer feeling of skating on ice. He caught sight of her zooming around the ring at top speed. He headed after her.

He felt as though he were flying through mid air as he chased after the brunette haired girl, it was almost too good to be true. Happiness stirred within the usually silent Trowa as he came up to Catherine's side fighting back a smile. "Your pretty good for a beginner Trowa," Catherine exclaimed turning to face him. Trowa just smiled mysteriously and followed the girl around the ring. Catherine watched him in the corner of her eye with awe, Trowa wasn't a beginner gliding on the ice as if it came naturally to him, of that much she was certain.

The thing that puzzled her was his behavior around her, he never knew it but she noticed his face would turn automatically red if she touched him or surprised him when he was alone thinking. _What could be bothering him?_ Catherine was engrossed in her thoughts that she never noticed she was coming up fast on Trowa himself who had gotten in front of her to search for Heero.

She crashed into him knocking his feet from under him, the both of them fell onto the ice in a tangled mess. Trowa groaned as he slid from underneath Catherine, his body hurt in several places and he wanted to get off the ice before he could further embarrass himself in front of so many people. "I'm sorry Trowa, I wasn't looking where I was going," Catherine blurted. "Its all right Cathy," Trowa replied calmly offering his hand to her. Catherine gratefully took a hold of his hand and he pulled her up from the cold ground. "Thank you Trowa," She sighed placing a hand over her chest. Trowa nodded stiffly and the two stepped off the ice to rest.

Relena sat on a bench with Ryuusei perched on her lap and Heero beside her. They sat in silence with the exception of Ryuusei singing an upbeat tune to herself. Relena's eyes shifted toward Heero's youthful face in awe as she tried to figure out what to talk to him about. She always found it impossible to talk to him when he was quiet and deep in his own thoughts away from the world. Brushing her hair back behind her ear Relena prepared to converse with him. "Heero," She said.

Heero turned in her direction with a questioning gaze on his face, she blushed lightly before speaking. "Is it all right if I go skiing with you and Wufei? I know you two will be snowboarding but I'll ski since I can't snowboard." Heero cracked a tiny smile before placing his hand on Ryuusei's. The small child began to play with his fingers, curiosity danced in her big gray eyes. "I don't mind," Heero replied finally. "Wufei wouldn't mind either. Besides, I would feel better with you near me." Relena's nervousness melted away and was replaced with a beaming smile. Heero nodded in acknowledgment and returned to his thoughts.

His Prussian blue eyes followed the movements of his young Korean friend and Mariemaia whom he had not since the they arrived. He noticed they were being followed by a tall man dressed inconspicuously in snowboarders gear but his body language certainly gave him away. He was up to no good. Heero noticed the two of them were heading back to the cabin looking very sullen, Jin's stride was slow and thoughtful which meant something was bothering him.

Heero patted his jacket, the feel of his gun in its holster reassured him as he rose from the bench. Relena watched Heero place two fingers into his mouth, she was confused by this but said nothing. A shrill whistling noise emitted from Heero's mouth, his eyes narrowed in satisfaction when he saw Jin look in his direction. The man stopped and headed in the other direction (opposite of the cabin) toward the ski slope.

Heero watched Jin make a gesture as though he were asking what Heero wanted. The Japanese teenager shook his head, Jin's shoulders slumped in annoyance as he continue on to the house. Heero sighed relieved for the moment before resting back on the bench beside Relena. "Was that Jin?" Relena asked. Heero shrugged and continued to stare out into space, Relena fell silent once just as Wufei returned with two snowboards his managed to rent.

Elsewhere, Duo, Hilde, Quatre, and Dorothy stood in line waiting their turn to get on the ski-lift. Duo for once was smiling for longer than two minutes, it made Hilde happy and all the more excited to have come on this trip. They needed a break from their job anyway. Duo had strapped their snowboards to their backs horizontally. He had decided after a short but mutual conversation with Hilde that it would be a lot more engaging to go snowboarding than ice-skating since Trowa and Catherine were doing that. Hilde agreed with him after a minute of thinking. Quatre and Dorothy followed agreed as well when Duo had told them about his idea but said they were going skiing.

She turned to meet his sparkling cobolt blue eyes Duo wrapped his hand around hers with a sigh as they were the next to be taken up by the ski lift. They settled onto the seat and were taken up. "Whoa...," Duo exclaimed as the lift went higher up into the air. Hilde grabbed the bar in front of her fearfully as they were taken up higher, it reminded of a rollercoaster ride she had went on once with Duo when the fair was in town one time. She had fainted halfway through the ride when the rollercoaster came down a steep part of the ride, this happened because Duo had suggested to ride in the front.

Duo laughed when he saw the frightened look on her face, he placed his arm around her shoulders while his right hand held onto the bar. "Don't worry Hilde, we're not gonna fall," He assured her. Hilde believed him but it did nothing to cure of her fear of heights, she leaned into his protective arm with a shuddering sigh. Duo kept smiling but on the inside he worried about Hilde and her unconquerable fear of heights. She never seemed to be afraid when they headed out to space to get parts that couldn't be shipped to earth so he couldn't figure out why she was so scared of high places. His eyes bore into her Aquamarine ones when she turned to meet his gaze. Her eyes reflected fear but those fears were soon silenced when she stared into his.

Duo's eyes were full of reassurance and promise of protection from any danger that threatened to harm her. But everything else that bothered him was carefully hidden from her, she knew this to be a fact. _Some say a person's eyes are a window to their soul ... maybe their right. Duo wouldn't let anything happen to be if he could help it...,_ Hilde's fearful expression melted into that of a relaxed one. "I'm okay Duo," Hilde sighed. Duo felt relief washing over him as he settled back and enjoyed the ride up to the slope.

Behind them Quatre and Dorothy sat a seat away with their ski's upon their laps. Dorothy fiddled with the ends of her hair as a way to hold her attention while Quatre sat beside her and admired the scenery. "This place is truly beautiful despite the modernism within its environment," He sighed. Dorothy nodded in response before actually taking a glance at the winter wonderland around her. It was beautiful she would admit to that. The snow amongst the trees reminded her of Christmas in her homeland when she was a child and had a family. She remembered Phareil would wake her early on Christmas Day, excited and curious of what her parents had gotten them.

Dorothy would indulge her enthusiasm only because she wanted her sister to be happy, she did not want to kill the joy of her sister by saying Christmas was just another day. Dorothy smiled at the bittersweet memory and brought herself out of her thoughts and back into the now. "Dorothy.....," Quatre's voice caught her by surprise, she had almost forgotten he was beside her. She turned to meet the Arabian teenager's mesmerizing eyes with a questioning look. "I was wondering if you'd......ahhh, if you----," Quatre paused. Dorothy's eyes narrowed in annoyance; if he had something to say to her then he should say it before she decided to ignore him. Another moment passed before Quatre found his voice.

"I was just wondering if ... you would accompany me back to L4 once more to celebrate Christmas with my family?" Quatre exhaled nervously. Dorothy stared at him baffled by his request, swallowing back her obvious surprise she gave him a coy smile. "I'd love to Quatre Winner, but I have to ask you something?" Quatre was so caught up in the moment after she had said 'yes' to his question that he didn't hear the second part of her sentence. "That's great Dorothy! Irea will be so pleased to see you!" He took her hands in his smiling brightly before his face faltered. "Uhh was there something you wanted to talk to me about Dorothy?" He asked uncertainly. Dorothy's joyous face mimicked his confused one before removing her hands with his grasp gently. "Why not at all, Quatre. Let's just enjoy the ride shall we? We're almost at the top of the slope," She said gripping the bars once more. Quatre obliged to her request and they rode silently to the top.

Jin trudged through the snow and up the stairs of the cabin, he grabbed the door knob and opened the door. He looked back behind him to find Mariemaia standing at the stairs, her face appeared beaten from the long hours they stayed out in the forest. He shouldn't have taken that shortcut in an ill attempt to evade Mariemaia, he probably wouldn't be a cold as he was nor would his head be throbbing painfully than it was before. He stepped inside the house after kicking his wet boots off his feet, he heard Mariemaia enter silently, not a word was spoken between them since last night. They had trudged through the snow lost with no directions until the spotted the ice-ring. He tried to pretend her silence did not bother him as he traveled up the stairs.

He didn't go straight to his bedroom instead he entered Heero and Relena's bedroom. When he did, Jin stared quizzically at the set up of the room; it was a mixture of light and dark, Relena being the light and Heero being the dark. He smirked automatically and headed over to Relena's side. He sat down on the bed and looked around curiously. Jin stared down at her two bears tucked in a corner beside her pillow, unable to hold his curiosity back he leaned over gathering the first bear Heero had given her up into his hands. His onyx blue eyes studied the bear intently, nostalgia coming over him.

It had worn out spots on its sides indicating Relena had held it quite a lot over the time period she had it. He let out a shuddering sigh, his chest felt relieved but his heart felt weighted down by his sorrow. "She only want's to help me," Jin told himself placing the bear on the dresser. He placed his hands on his lap. So many people wanted to help him, to gain his trust and affection or maybe just his companionship. First Duo, then Heero, Sally Po, Trowa, Relena, and Mariemaia.

He swallowed hard as he stood up, Jin wanted nothing but to find peace within himself and push his demons aside, but the constant reminder of being unable to remember bits of his past kept bringing him back. Jin was unable to live in the now, he could only live the past. Shaking his head Jin to headed over to Heero's side of the room, maybe the silent teenager's spare gun would put his mind at rest. He stopped in front of the bedroom dresser hat the gun rested upon. Just as he reached for it, Jin's suicidal thoughts were interrupted by a shrill scream from down in the living room, he recognized it as Mariemaia's.

Dashing out of the bedroom Jin blindly leapt over the railing of the stairs and fell to the ground in the living room nearest to the stairs with a loud boom. He fell into a crouched position, his legs faltered and he fell over. _Stupid move...,_ Jin groaned as he tried to move but his legs would not listen, the landing probably had shattered every bone in his legs. "Damn it," He hissed through his teeth as he lifted his head up from off his forearms.

Jin could hear Mariemaia struggling to escape her attacker as he came over to where he had landed, his watched with pained eyes as the man that unbeknownst to him was following him earlier on, came into view. He had his arm around Mariemaia's neck, his unoccupied arm's hand held a silencer. Jin managed to push his legs out from under him placing himself on his stomach. The man grinned devilishly as he aimed his silencer at Jin's head.

"No hard feelings kid, but my orders are simple; you either come with me or I kill you or vice versa," The man pointed his gun at Mariemaia's head. Jin narrowed his eyes as he watched the armed man laugh at his predicament. "Then get it over with, I have no intention on cooperating with my murderer," He said dryly as he fought to stand up.

Mariemaia's pale blue eyes widened in horror as she felt the man press the barrel of his silencer against Mariemaia's head. Was Jin just going to sit by and watch him kill her??! Did he hate her that much? She heard the man laugh and she closed her eyes awaiting pain and not-so-sweet oblivion to claim her. Jin watched the man's finger press against the trigger of the gun and noticed that the safety was still on. Not wanting to rely on the silencer's safety to delay Mariemaia's unplanned demise, Jin grabbed the man by the ankle and yanked his foot forward.

Mariemaia screamed as the man released his grip on her and fell to the ground, Jin grabbed the frightened girl by the wrist and pulled her over to him. He ordered her to stay where she was as he rushed over to the man. The assailant prepared to move but Jin slammed his foot onto the attacker's wrist causing him to release his grip on the silencer.

Jin bent over and picked up as fast as he could then aimed it directly at the man's chest. The man lay still under the heated gaze of the young Korean boy above him. Jin removed the safety from the gun with, his face held an impassive expression. The man swallowed fearfully. Kill me," He said, dramatically. The 13-year-old boy scoffed. "Frist things, first who are you?" Jin sneered.

[TBC]


	12. Interlude 04

**Interlude 04**

_Awake on my airplane  
Awake on my airplane  
My skin is bare  
My skin is theirs  
_

Awake on my airplane  
Awake on my airplane  
My skin is bare  
My skin is theirs  


I feel like a newborn  
And I feel like a newborn  
Awake on my airplane  
Awake on my airplane  
I feel so real  


Could you take my picture?  
Cuz I wont remember  
Could you take my picture?  
Cuz I wont remember  
Could you take my picture?  
Cuz I wont remember  
Could you take my picture?  
Cuz I wont remember  
Yeah  


Fifteen year old Irea Winner traveled down the large hallway of the Winner Mansion, her arms folded across her chest, her brow wrinkled with worry lines. Her blue eyes scanned every inch of the hall ways but she couldn't seem to find what she was after. After all he was a snaky little thing that could hide in almost any dark corner of the house which made it hard to pick a place to start looking.  


Irea sighed out of frustration as she rounded the corner, she decided to just head back to her bedroom, he would come out sooner or later when he figured out no one was looking for him. "That boy is always doing this," Irea huffed, halting at her door. "I'm amazed father doesn't scold him about this." The dirty blonde's hand gripped the knob and silently she entered her bedroom. She used a slender finger to switch on her bedroom lights then headed for her bed but stopped when she noticed a head of blonde hair stick out from underneath her covers.  


Slowly and silently Irea approached the bed with caution, she could only think of one person that would have the guts to slip into her bedroom and take a nap but she wasn't sure it was that person she was thinking of. Once she close enough to the top of her bed she leaned down tucking her fingers underneath the sheets, she gently pulled them back revealing her little brother Quatre curled up in a fetal position. He was sleep! Irea breathed relief placing a hand on her heart. Quatre was peaceful when he was asleep, he looked as though he were the happiest when slumbering, but she couldn't let him stay in her bed, their father wanted to see him. Lowering herself on her bed Irea placed a hand on Quatre's shoulder and gently shook him.  


The young boy stirred, he opened his eyes and peered up at his sister. A smile came to his face as he lifted himself up from his sleeping position, Irea looked a bit worried still but said nothing to the soon-to-be energized boy before her. "Hi Irea!" Quatre greeted his sister, he stretched his short arms. "Hello Quatre," Irea responded calmly tousling the boys hair. Quatre made a whining noise as he ducked from out of Irea's grasp, he rolled out of her bed and landed on the floor with a thud. Irea cringed but was surprised by the boy's resilience, Quatre came up from the floor rubbing his head looking quite embarrassed.  


"I goofed," He chuckled climbing back onto the bed. Irea laughed softly watching Quatre crawl over beside her, he lay on his stomach with his hands cupping his face and his elbows propped up on the mattress. "Anyway how come you stopped looking for me? Weren't you having fun playing hide-&-go-seek?" Quatre asked worriedly. "Of course I was Quatre!" Irea said in mock-aghast. "But your so good at hiding I couldn't find you!" Quatre laughed before pausing, he looked as though he were trying to remember something but Irea couldn't be sure. "Don't tell father, but I got something for you," He said. Irea blinked in question as Quatre headed over to her pillow.  


He stuck his hand underneath the pillow, Irea watched in surprise as he revealed a big red heart-shaped jewel embodied with jade studs handing on silver chain. "Quatre----- where did you get this?" She gasped taking it from his grasp. He had found Catherine Winner's necklace! Quatre just smiled quiet proud of himself for pulling of the amazing feat. He had ventured into an unexplored part of the house and came a cross a door decorated in gold stars and blue moons, when he entered he found everything covered in white sheets except for a vanity beside the window.  


Being the curious creature that he was, Quatre ventured over to the vanity beside the window with examining eyes. He peeked into every drawer and jeweler box that the vanity had and found the piece of jewelry Irea held in her hand hanging on the edge of the vanity's chair. He picked it up and it automatically reminded him of Irea only because he knew she liked to collect precious jewels and necklaces. "Do you like it? It reminded me of you!" Quatre proclaimed proudly. Irea nodded dumbly as she placed the necklace onto her nightstand, she turned and faced Quatre with saddened eyes but Quatre never seemed to notice.  


Leaning over Irea placed her hands on Quatre's forearms, Quatre blinked in confusion. "Little brother I need you to promise me something," She began shakily. Quatre nodded. "I want you to promise me that you will not go back into that room. Promise me ... please Quatre. " Quatre began to grow more and more confused by his sisters sudden change of attitude. Had he done something wrong? Was she going to tell on him?  


A million thoughts crossed Quatre's mind as he unconsciously murmured; "I promise Irea," The next thing he knew he was being pulled Irea's embrace. He looked up at his sister with worried blue eyes, he noticed that she was crying or at least she was trying not to cry. _If she's upset because I went into that room, then I promise her that I won't go back in the room...,_ Quatre wrapped his arms around Irea's small waist. "I promise I won't go back into that room, I don't like it when you cry, please stop crying Irea," Quatre pleaded. Irea hadn't noticed she was crying, removing one of her hands she whipped her face dry of her tears.  


Quatre removed himself from her embrace and gazed up at her with watery eyes of his own. "I'm sorry Quatre, I can be such a baby sometimes," Irea sighed placing her hands on his shoulders. Quatre laughed wholeheartedly at her comment receiving a pretend glare. However, Irea's glare was cut short by a loud grumbling noise. Quatre's cheeks reddened as he reached over to stretch the back of his head. Irea smiled before picking her brother up off her bed flinging him over her shoulder, Quatre grunted in protest but could nothing against her. "Let's go see Father," Irea announced marching out of her bedroom ignoring Quatre's commands to put him down on the ground.  


[fin]: Interlude 04. Strange, ne? [Sweatrdrop] Sakura123


	13. 8: Misfortune in Paradise

**8: Misfortune in paradise**

Mariemaia watched Jin from a safe distance as he ducktaped and roped the man to a sturdy and strong chair in the dinning room area after he stripped him of anything he could use to either free or kill himself. The man's legs were tied behind the back of the chair, as were his legs and his middle side was bound to the back of the chair. Mariemaia's heart pounded with fear as she continued to watch Jin, her body trembled with an unrecognizable feeling of terror she hadn't felt since Heero had challenged the Brussels residential blockade shelter. Sweat rolled down her face, her hair was stuck to her face and neck. Jin could have let the man kill her, the cold demeanor of his voice proved that, but he didn't. Mariemaia's emotions were at an all time high, she couldn't contain the feelings she felt for long. It would probably cause a split personality to form......

Her head fell in her hands as she fell against the back of the couch, she didn't want Jin to see her in such a state but there was little she could do about it. The attacker had came out of nowhere and grabbed from behind threatening to kill her if she screamed again. Mariemaia was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of a bag landing on the couch, the thud brought her face out of hiding only to meet eyes with Jin who had a more than worried look on his face.

_Why? Why would he care about me now? Is it because he feels guilty?_ Mariemaia thought spitefully as he inched nearer to her. Jin noticed her flinch at his approach he slowed his pace to a cautious onr; he didn't want to frighten her any more than she was. His eyes fell upon her neck and right wrist: there were ugly bruises on those areas from the man's strangle hold on her. Mariemaia's eyes followed his and she immediately backed away from him.

Jin closed the distance between them with two strides and gripped her unharmed wrist to keep her still, she struggled in his grasp and it bugged him to say the least. "Hold still, I need to see if your all right!" He exclaimed as her struggles became more violent. "_Mariemaia!_" The 10-year-old girl slapped him hard in the face, unconsciously Jin let go of her wrist stunned. Mariemaia glared at him through her tears. "Why do you care!!!!!" She shrieked. "You've done nothing but hurt my feelings when I all wanted to do was help _you!_ Now you suddenly have grown and conscience and decided to care about me?! Where do you get off acting the way you do!"

Jin was silent. "What have you done in your entire life to deserve anyone's compassion let alone give any!!" Jin shook his head never bothering to soothe the pain in his throbbing cheek. "I- don't know," He replied quietly. "Why not?!!" Mariemaia spat. "Because I can't remember _compassion_ from others kind as you are! that's how I get off acting the way I do!!" Jin shouted enraged. "Damnit Mariemaia I only wanted to help you! Forget about my problems, forget about helping me! I'm beyond it!" Mariemaia trembled at the roughness of his voice, his eyes burned with anger and an unbidden sorrow she wished she could rid him of but he wouldn't allow it. 

She whipped her face of the tears that fell down her cheeks and shook her head. "Your beyond it...?" She whispered, confused. "I've got amnesia. Its obviously not _temporary_," Jin scoffed and headed into the dinning room where his prisoner resided. The man watched from underneath his wild sandy brown bangs with a grin and devious eyes as Jin came around the dinner table and toward him. He had heard the entire argument between the two and it confirmed his suspicions, Margaret wasn't lying about the boy's mental condition. It certainly made his job easier to a point.

He watched Jin lean up against the dinner table his look was unpleasant. "Back to business," Jin muttered. "Who are you and want to you want with me?" The watched him pick the silencer up from the table with semi-fearful eyes. He tried to force out all thoughts of being killed as he lips his dry lips. "My name is Emid, my employer needs the information your hold within your head," The man replied dully. Jin's eyebrow arched in curiosity, he gotten the information out of him fairly easy, it only made his alert mind grow more worried.

The man smirked at the expression Jin's face, the kid was going to be too easy to bait! "Who's your employer?" The Korean asked aiming the gun into the air nearest to the light fixture hanging over the man's head. "A friend of your mother's," Emid replied. "Her name's Margaret Cypher and she's looking forward to meeting you." Jin's eyes watered at the mention of the word 'mother' but kept his emotions in check, he fiddled with the safety of the gun unconsciously. "I've never heard of her.....,"

Emid cut him off before he could finish. "Or you just don't remember her. They were close friends," Emid explained carrying a softer expression. The boy was buying it, he could tell he was, Emid watched Jin's hand loosen on the gun proved, he was going to drop his guard. Jin's eyes shifted downward he pondered on the sketchy information that was given to him. It would be nice to talk to someone who knew his mother it would probably bring him some sort of closure---- no! He couldn't think like that! This woman was out to kill him for whatever he held within his mind and he couldn't lose sight of that.

Jin tightened his grip on the silencer pushing all of his unimportant thoughts out his mind, he aimed it for the man's knee. "How can I trust the word of someone who hurt another I care for?" Jin snapped. Emid's hazel eyes narrowed in question, he shifted his head toward Mareimaia who was listening on the interrogation. "She your girlfriend?" He asked wagging an eyebrow at him. Jin's face contorted in disgust and he shot the man in his upper leg. Emid grunted in pain. "No," Jin replied nastily. "She's a significant other and is of no concern of yours." Mariemaia turned her head away from the scene unable to stomach Jin's violent tactics.

Emid grunted in pain opening his eyes grinning like an idiot, his eyes twitched with pain and he fought to ignore the blood soaking his jeans. Jin felt a twang of guilt. His humane side pitied Emid. "Y-you know what?" Emid chuckled halfheartedly biting back pain. "What?" The 13-year-old muttered. "You should be careful of what you tell strangers," Emid twisted his hand around and pressed down hard on his palm. A flash of blinding light swallowed the dinning room, Jin shut eyes the moment they began to sting from the intensity of the light, his threw his hands up over his hands dropping the silencer. The sound of glass shattering in the living room caught Jin's attention he turned his head in that direction but he couldn't see a thing. "Mariemaia!" He shouted running blindly out of the dinning room.

Mariemaia was also blinded by the flash of light, it had reached her area as well, leaving her with only half of her sight. She felt around searching for Jin's hand or something sturdy to hold onto until he reached her. The sound of several footsteps approaching her frightened her to no end and she made a run for the stairs, she could only see fuzzy shapes and objects she hoped were the thing she usually gazed upon when she came down the stairs. "Grab her!" Came a strong feminine voice. Mariemaia panicked and fell onto the landing of the stairs, she crawled up the stairs franticly shout Jin's name desperately.

"Mariemaia!" She heard Jin call her. "I'm at the stairs!" She cried poking her arm through the baluster. She saw several figures run past her hand into the living room armed with machine guns. She closed her eyes in attempt to reclaim her vision but to no avail, her sight was still slightly blurred when she reopened them. The 10-year-old screamed when she felt someone grab a hold of her hand as though their life depended on it, she struggled to get out their grasp fearing that they would kill her. "Run, Mariemaia! They're only after me!" Jin's voice was closer to her ... he was one that was holding her hand.

Mariemaia shook her head although he couldn't see her movement, but he sensed her hesitation. "No! They'll hurt you!" She cried. "They'll hurt you more than me if you don't do as I----!" Jin stopped in mid-scentence at the feeling of something pricking the side of his neck. Red clouded his vision until, his mind became drowsy until he reached the conclusion that he had been drugged. Jin's hand fell from Mariemaia's his body fell limply to the ground. Mariemaia was near hysterics when she felt Jin's hand release hers but a blow to the head from the end of a pistol put an end to that. Mariemaia slumped against the stairs unconscious.

Duo zoomed down through the snow upon his red snowboard with not a care in the world, he watched everything beside him past him by like a fleeting dream as he dodged in and out of trees. He was ahead of Hilde, Quatre, and Dorothy whom he had left behind eggier to forget his worries and problems. He felt this was the best way; ice-skating would never quell his burning desire to forget his horrible past, ice-skating would have him reflecting on his past and the war. Snowboarding on the other hand would have him thinking of only one thing; dodging trees and where he would stop or rather land if he crashed.

His braid was tucked into back of his jacket so it would not latch onto anything he'd past by, his bangs rested upon his blue ski-goggles, his face stung from the air that flowed around him and his feet wanted to touch the ground instead of being restricted by the snowboards shackles. Duo however paid no attention to this, he glided out of the tree-populated area of the mountain smiling from ear to ear, he couldn't compare the joy and speed he was feeling to anything.

Duo kept his mind focused on the snowy trail before him for if he thought of anything else he feared he would crash as a result of being distracted. He wondered sometimes what that would feel like. Would the snow break his fall or assist in the torture of breaking bones and freezing temperatures? Duo was sent sailing into the air when he aimed himself for the edge of the cliff, for a moment he knew what it was like to fly without being a mobile suit or shuttle, he knew what eagles experienced when they were in the air. _Sort of,_ Duo thought grinning.

Joy bubbled inside him as he came down gracefully, he dodged a boulder well hidden by the snow and came to an abrupt stop when he turned sideways. Duo pulled his goggles off his face and held back a shout of joy as he caught sight of Hilde coming down the hillside of the cliff, she seemed to be enjoying herself as well. The German teenager came to a stop when she bumped into Duo accidentally, Duo kept themselves from falling into the snow by pushing himself backward Hilde gripped his shoulders fearfully once she was came to a complete stop.

"How can you enjoy yourself going that fast Duo? I almost hit a tree!" Hilde exclaimed. Duo laughed at her nervous expression, he reached over and pulled her goggles from off her face, resting them on her head. Hilde's aquamarine eyes sparkled with a childlike gleam to them. Which meant something to Duo. Hilde acted a little too mature for her age at times, especially when it concerned their business in the scrap yard. "I'm used to it is all, Hilde," Duo replied with a chuckle.

Hilde scoffed cracking a small smile, Duo send a wink in her direction and continued downward after giving himself a good push forward. Hilde watched dazzled by his agility on a snowboard. "He's wasn't a Gundam pilot for nothing," She muttered following after him. While the two energetic scrapyard dealers zoomed down the slope at top speed, Quatre and Dorothy moved a very moderate speed.

They were only a mile away from the two and were in no rush to catch up to them. Dorothy dodged obstacles with ease and dignity, she styled her hair into two braids to keep it out of her face, she looked back to see if Quatre was behind her. He was but he seemed to be lacking in speed that she had but just so long as he behind her she had no problems with his pace. Her braids flopped against her chest damp with moisture the air held. Dorothy dodged another boulder but lost her footing when an uncomfortable feeling flashed over her mind, she brought herself to a halt.

Pulling her goggles up from over her head she glanced the around the area with careful eyes. Dorothy was unaware of Quatre's presence beside her, the Arabian teenager watched Dorothy confused by her sudden stop. He was beginning to wonder if there was something bothering her. Perhaps it had to do with what he didn't hear her say. "Dorothy---." Quatre was silenced by Dorothy's hand over his mouth. "Hush Quatre," Dorothy commanded. "There something or someone here." He stared wide-eyed at his surrounding environment in question.

He couldn't sense anything out of the ordinary that would be watching them besides wild animals. Quatre's mind was soon changed when the ground beneath him shook violently, both blondes eyes shifted around in all directions. Dorothy snapped her head in the direction of the trees, the snow fell from the branches it was held in and behind the cluster of tees resided two lifeless jade eyes. They stared down upon the couple with little remorse as the figure marched out into the open, Dorothy slowly lowered her hand from Quatre's mouth as the towering figure she recognized as a mobile suit came into view. The maroon shaded machine that was a cross between a falcon and Wing Zero stopped its approach and focused its camera upon Quatre and Dorothy. "Epyon!" Dorothy cried unconsciously.

The 17-year-old blonde gripped Dorothy's wrist tightly pulling her away from certain danger. Dorothy didn't argue although she found it hard to walk backward with ski's on her feet as did Quatre. The mobile suit followed them taking only one step partly closing the distance between them. "I believe its a mobile doll," The platinum blonde announced in a hushed voice. "It behaves like one so It shall show us no mercy..." Quatre couldn't care less, they were at a serious disadvantage out in the open and he had to find them a safe place to hide.

He leaned over close to Dorothy bringing his lips to her ear. "I think we can outrun it," He whispered. His breath tickled her ear and she tried her hardest not to laugh in such a dire situation, she smiled at his idea and nodded. Bending over the two picked up their ski-poles and pushed themselves forward, the headed down the hill as fast as they could. Epyon turned its head in their direction and marched after them, it was in no hurry to catch them. The duo never looked back as they rushed down the snowy slope uncertain where they would find safety from a mobile suit.

Nevertheless they would have to try to escape. They dodged many obstacles but they seemed to no farther from Epyon, it almost felt like they were a conveyer belt that was in reverse and they were running the opposite direction of the flow of the conveyer belt. Dorothy looked back to find that Epyon had stopped perusing them and breathed a silent sigh of relief until a looming shadow caught her attention. Her heart skipped a beat as she looked up to find Epyon's heated whip coming down over her.

The 17-year-old teenager threw herself out of its path breaking her ski's, the heated whip came down where she used to be burning away the snow beneath it . She tumbled down the hill in no control over where she would stop, Dorothy kept her eyes shut as she felt her body roll over the edge of the cliff and land roughly on her side, her ankle got itself wedged into a small corner of a boulder and the against the wall base of the cliff. Dorothy grunted in momentary pain as she tried to pull her foot out from between wedge it had gotten itself in but it wouldn't budge, all she did was bring pain the more the moved it.

Dorothy fell back onto her side loosing all hope, Epyon's heavy footfalls could be heard approaching her direction. The mobile suit would seek her out with and she would die. The 17-year-old closed her eyes unsure of what to do, her body lie still unmoving as Epyon approached the cliff side it stopped for a moment and scanned the area for heat signatures. Dorothy whimpered wishing the mobile suit would move on. At the same time she wondered where Quatre could have gone and if he was still in good health.

After a moment or more Epyon stopped its scan. It could not find any heat signatures besides that of Duo and Hilde's which were a good several miles away. Epyon rocketed into the sky transforming into its flight mode, snow blew around in the fury of the wind Dorothy was close to fainting, the cold sting of the snow however, kept her awake and conscious. She watched as the mobile suit became nothing but a tiny spec in the sky. Dorothy began to let go of her will to stay conscious but someone fell beside her as though appearing instantly out of thin air.

She lifted her hand to brush the snow from off her face, her heart pounded against her chest when his soft caring hand gripped her ankle and turned upward. Dorothy pulled her aching foot out of the small corner. The blonde grasped the sides of his waist and pulled herself up on him. Quatre embraced her trembling form in an attempt to calm her down. "Quatre," Dorothy whispered hoarsely. Quatre's eyes narrowed with concern, he turned his attention to the sky.

He would have to trust Duo knew danger when he sensed it, Epyon was heading straight for him and Hilde. "I know Dorothy, I know," He grunted rising from his crouching position. Dorothy sluggishly followed suit placing her hands firmly on his shoulders, her eyes met his when she was completely standing. Quatre watched her hobble closer to him and flung her arm over his shoulder. Dorothy did not protest against this. The two began to climb back up the hill. "That was quite a tumble you took," He said trying to lighten the mood. Dorothy nodded solemnly.

Quatre could see that she was in no mood to laugh off her fears so he tried a different approach. "I'm sorry I didn't help you sooner. I ducked behind some trees and you were a good mile away from me. If I had come out Epyon would've-----." Dorothy used her hand that wasn't in Quatre grip and clamped it over his mouth, Quatre's eyes widened considerably before narrowing in annoyance, Dorothy smiled apologetically. "No need to apologize Quatre, I don't peg you for a coward. Be rid of your guilt because I don't blame you for your hesitation," Dorothy said removing her hand from his mouth.

Quatre blinked a few times before attempting to speak but Dorothy threatened to put her hand over his mouth once more, he fell silent. Dorothy lowered her hand, bringing it back to her side. They continued up the hill until they spotted three familiar figures coming over the slope. Dorothy's pale eyes brightened with relief as she watched the smaller figure wave in her direction. The platinum blonde recognized this smaller figure as Relena. "Miss Relena!" She cried waving back to her. Quatre watched as Relena, Heero, and Wufei come down the slope at a slower speed than usual obviously concerned they might hit them.

Heero was the first to reach them, he came to halt and pulled his goggles down onto his chest, he scanned down at Dorothy's ankle with a look of disappointment. "Injured again Catalonia?" Heero asked looking up at her. Dorothy shrugged pressing her weight against Quatre as a way to vent her frustrations. Quatre never took notice of this. "Heero, we've got a problem on our hands," He began. Wufei and Relena came up beside Heero just in time, they stared at the two blonde's in question. Heero glanced over to Wufei briefly before turning his attention back over to Quatre. "What is it Quatre?" Heero said bluntly. "This situation of ours has risen exceptionally," The Arabian began. "Epyon has been----."

Heero cut him off wordlessly with a look utter disbelief as memories of piloting the demonic machine came rushing at him like a tsunami. His could feel his very soul wavering at the name of the mobile suit and the remembrance of their last encounter with it. Quatre began to look concerned when Heero's face paled slightly, he opened his mouth to word his worry but a loud explosion from behind caught him before he could utter a word. All heads turned toward the white cloud that formed in the air from the ground and an almost unnoticeable scream that followed after it. Relena's eyes began to reflect fear as her mind tried to match the faint scream to someone's familiar vocals.

"That sounded like-----," Relena never got to finish her sentence. Heero snapped himself out his trance and immediately went into action. "Quatre where are Duo and Hilde?" He asked quickly. Quatre turned and pointed in the direction the explosion came from. As if on automatic Heero pushed himself forward and headed down the hill at top speed. Wufei shifted his board and readied himself for take off. "Quatre take Relena and Dorothy back to the ice ring, its where Trowa and Catherine are," He ordered not waiting for the blonde teenager to reply.

Quatre watched as the Chinese Preventer headed down the slope after Heero. Relena extended her hand a second late as she tripped over her words that were meant for Wufei. "Save it Relena, we've gotta head back, Trowa will need to know about this," Quatre said sternly. Relena closed her mouth slowly with a nod, but her heart cried out in concern for the well being of the former 01 pilot, she prayed Heero and Wufei would return safely. The honey blonde dropped her ski poles and headed over to left of Dorothy and flung the platinum blonde other arm over her shoulder. Dorothy glared slightly at her helplessness but obliged to her friends help. Relena gave her a knowing smile. "This trip will be a shorter this way," Relena explained. Dorothy just closed her eyes and helped the two up the hill as much as she could.

Duo crashed to the ground feeling as though gravity itself assisted in his painful landing. The aching in his legs returned but he highly doubted it from the accident he had before he came here. He had been cruising down the hill without a care in the world Hilde beside him, he hadn't noticed the looming shadow over them. That is until the shadow began to change its shape and that's when he looked up. His colbolt blue eyes widened in sheer disbelief and fear when he saw the looming figure of the Gundam Epyon shadowed by the sun.

He watched helplessly as the machine brought its whip down toward himself and Hilde, he shouted out a warning to Hilde but by the time his words reached her the burning whip had come down separating him from Hilde sending him sailing through the air. Now he laid on the ground dazed and confused with no knowledge of where Hilde was or if she was even alive. He climbed to his feet unaware that he snowboard was no longer on his feet until he stumbled backward at the sudden sting of pain that invaded his senses, Duo fell to the ground holding his side.

Hesitantly he looked down he was almost taken aback by the sight of his blood soaking his down jacket, he took notice that his blood had also stained the snow quite a bit. Duo smirked weakly; it would explain the dizziness that was slowly claiming him. He started to climb to his feet but caught sight of Epyon's whip coming toward him once again, Duo fell flat on his back throwing his arms up to shield his face. The Gundam's whip wished over him like violent gust of wind the heat that emitted from the weapon made him sweat, he thought for sure he was going to be hit.

Scrambling to his feet Duo took off in the direction he thought Hilde fell in, his heart pounded in his chest threatening to become detached from his body as his fear slowly began to take a hold him. He braid whipped around him as he jumped over a fallen tree. He fell to his knees but he got back onto his feet and continued to run blindly in on direction. He could hear Epyon twirling his whip above him and he pushed himself faster, Duo swore he was going to die from his fear.

He slid down a small hill of snow and stumbled over a snowboard. When he reached over to pick it up it wouldn't budge, Duo then began to dig through the snow that surrounded the board praying Hilde wasn't already dead. Duo would look up into the sky at Epyon from time to time his body was trembling with a new kind of fear, the machine loomed overhead like a vulture waiting for its pry to die. "C'mon Hilde don't be dead," He whispered harshly wrapping his hands around the limp figure's waist. His vision was becoming slightly blurred from the loss of blood, each breath he drew was harsher than the last, his throat was sore with raw pain. Duo smiled nervously, he recognized Hilde's body weight from anywhere.

He yanked her out of the deep snow she fell back against his chest He reached over with one hand and undid her feet from the snowboard the put her legs in front of her so that she was not on her knees. He stared down at her through fearful eyes, one side of her face bore an ugly bruise and there was nasty gash on the side of her forehead.

"Don't give up me yet Hilde, I'm gonna get us outa here...... somehow," Duo gathered her up in his arms ignoring the protests from his injured boy and rushed out into the open. His ears twitched at the sound of Epyon's rockets activating Duo quickened his pace. _I'm going to die and drag Hilde down with me! None of this is right!! _He thought frantically as he rushed out into an untouched plain of snow, his feet crunched against the hollow ground brining more worries to Duo's mind.

Ignoring them Duo continued forward, the snow slowly became deeper and was now up over his knees. "Shit!" He cursed. As he struggled through the snow, he was unaware of Hilde slowly coming back to consciousness, she fidgeted in his grip slowly opening her eyes causing Duo to look down. The only problem with this is that he stopped walking. Hilde looked up at his dirty sweat-covered face in confusion. "D-Duo.....?" She rasped. "Hilde...." A smile came to Duo's face chasing his worries and fears away but that feeling was short lived by both. Epyon took this moment to strike and brought his heat rod (whip) down on the seemingly hollow ground.

Duo fell to his knees dropping Hilde as the ground shook violently, this was it he and Hilde were going to die and no one would know about it. Hilde flung herself at Duo wrapping her arms around his neck fearfully, Duo did the same only his arms were around her waist. He listened to the sound of Epyon's whip crushing and burning everything in its path without a thought of mercy. His grip on Hilde tightened and before he could react the ground beneath them crumbled. Hilde screamed as they plummeted into the void of darkness, she kept reminding herself that Duo would protect her, that he wouldn't let go of her until he knew she was safe. _He would protect her_.

Zechs yawned tiredly rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he had been working 5 hours straight and he could not find any information on anything Une had gotten from Heero. Typical. stretching himself he saved the data onto his computer and shut it down, he would have plenty of time to work on it when he got some of his energy back. Pushing his chair away from his desk he stood yawning for a second time.

"Coffee...," Zechs stared down at his desk. There were five half-finished cups of coffee on his desk, his eyebrows arched in confusion. He wasn't aware he had that many cups of the newlywed Jennie Wheeler's caffeine fee coffee, no wonder he was tired. He walked out of his office rubbing his eyes, he needed to sleep more than he realized but he had a job to do and that was to come first. Besides Une would have his hide for sleeping on the job. His blue eyes ventured the deserted hallways as he approached Noin's office-door, he wondered if he had made her angry when he kicked her out of his office for pacing so much.

Maybe she wouldn't let him just as payback for kicking her out of his office. Zechs laughed weakly, he loved Noin for all she was and what she stood for but sometimes she could get on his nerves with her habits. He knew did the same to her as well with his habits. He stopped in front of her door and couldn't help but hear another person inside her office with her. He knew it was a woman but he didn't recognize her voice. "A new friend perhaps?" He yawned knocking on the door. The voices stopped, he barely heard Noin rising from her seat to get the door, a moment passed and he grew tired of hearing the women offering to get the door.

_Would someone open the door or at least invit__e me in?_ He thought annoyed. Just as he was about to fall asleep where he stood the door flew open bringing him out of his half-sleep. He stared upon an average sized woman with long raven hair, brown eyes and mocha skin, her figure was small, smaller than Noin's. He arched a tired eyebrow in question. "Who are you?" He asked. The woman seemed to be at a loss, but she answered his question nonetheless. "Senator Gabrielle Shore, are you the former OZ Lieutenant Zechs Merquirse?" The woman replied haughtily. Fully awake Zechs looked over the Senator's shoulder at Noin, the short-haired 22-year-old stared back in question. Turning his attention back to Gabrielle Zechs's eyes became steely. "Yes, I am," He stated firmly. "Why are you here, is my real question."

[TBC]


	14. 9: inescapable past

**9: inescapable past**

[Author's note: Senator Gabrielle Shore is mentioned in chapter X (ten) of _Questioning of battles_]  


_There was a unbearable noise that resmbled someone's fingernails scratching a chalkboard and wouldn't stop, his ears began to wheathe with pain and he began to find that no matter how fast he ran toward them he would never get there in time. Just as the hight-pitched noise reached the breaking point it stopped just as quick as it began only to be replaced by unbearable heat that threatened to engulf him, burn him into nothing..... then silence. He was alone for the longest time and couldn't figure out why. Why was he alone and why was his body freezing from the inside and out?  
_

He recoiled at the chilling temperatures but could not escape them, it followed him wherever he went. Was he running? No -- no he wasn't running ... that was impossible -- his body was immobile, his limbs frozen in one place, but why did his feel like he was running? He fought the chilling temperature until he could fight it no longer. He fell to the ground no strength left in his body, sweat rolled down his body like individual rivers of liquid.  


He opened his eyes and found himself staring into space itself, a light began to form behind a looming figure. He stared upon it with fearful eyes as its eyes came to life, the figure outline was massive and bulky; a wielded a shield, its chest was strong and study and his face held the expression of merciless warrior. The figure's eyes flickered green on and off until it could no longer been seen in the heat of the light that gave it an outline.  


The figure vanished into thin air, his eyes closed once more. When he opened them he found himself floating toward an enormous light source, his body was paralyzed in a strange posture, his arms were away from his sides in a position almost like he were gripping the handles of a motorcycle, his legs were bent slightly up and he back was hunched outward as though he had leaned over.  


The light became brighter and a persons face came into view; their eyes reflected worry and concern but he couldn't remember who still lived that would worry about him. The thing that caught his attention particularly was the figure's hair, its color reminded him of heat and strangely enough an orange..... but he couldn't put his finger on who he knew with that kind of hair. He could hear her speaking in a soft tone to him but he could not respond his lips wouldn't oblige to his commands. The light had reached a point where it obscured his vision, the numbness in his body was fading quickly and his mind was finding itself. Yes, he remembered who he was he didn't know where they were but he knew the girl in front of him.   


His eyes jared themselves open letting in the soft glow of tracklights above him, he scanned his surrounding area; the walls were made of metal, they held a greenish tint to them. His eyes darted toward the slightly pale face looming over him as he sense also became active. He could her fingers brushing themselves through his spiky bangs and he was grateful for her presence beside him.  


He could not recall how long he had been out all he was worried about the her well being and if he was missing limbs. Mariemaia's pale blue eyes brightened considerably when she took notice of Jin studying her face, she cracked a weak smile. "Are you all right?" She asked. "Never better...," Jin replied placing his hand firmly against the cold ground. Mariemaia who resided on her knees scooted back letting him sit himself up, she noticed he was looking around as if he didn't know his surroundings, as if he were out of his mind.  


She couldn't blame him, even she didn't know where they were, it certainty wasn't the cabin. Jin placed his hand on his neck and began to rub it. "Why didn't you run like I told you?" He asked, his voice was returning to its cold demeanor. Mariemaia shook her head, she did not want to fight with him again not after what happened them. "I could leave you. It would be cowardly----- besides where was I to go? They problem would have caught me eventually," Mariemaia replied. Jin scoffed.  


"I don't want to get into another fight with you Jin." Jin glanced in her direction and shrugged. He placed his hands against the wall metal wall and pulled himself up off the ground, immediately the blood began to rush to limbs and brain. Jin winced at the throbbing in his head that recently developed, he pressed his forehead against the cold surface of the wall to relieve the pain. Mariemaia followed suit but remained in the same spot she was, this prison was an enclosed area and he could throw a tantrum on her if she made a wrong move.  


Of that she was certain. Jin's onyx blue eyes shifted toward her and found that he couldn't help but crack a smile, she was much to patient with him and it became clear to him that she wasn't going to leave him alone until she got what she wanted: his friendship perhaps? He wasn't sure. Mariemaia's eyes narrowed in confusion she fidgeted under his gaze and blushed beet red. Jin closed his eyes and slumped against the wall, he slid down slowly on his own accord until he was in a crouched position just as the door to their prison opened, Mariemaia jumped back when two mercenaries came marching into the room and a woman followed in after them.  


Her hair was a flaming red, redder than Mariemaia's, she was tall and wore a black blouse and jeans that covered her thick boots. Jin glanced up at her in question as his headache escalated. "I take it your Margaret Cypher," He began calmly. The woman grinned widely and nodded. "That I am, but I'm sorry to say that I didn't come in here to reminisce in the past with you," Margaret sighed pulling out a weapon that resembled a pistol. "Then why are you here?" Jin's eyes narrowed in suspicion, his stomach began to twist itself in knots when she aimed the gun toward him. Margaret smirked and fired on Jin. The teenager fell back on his side from the impact of bullet he grunted in pain bringing his hand up to his neck; she had fired on him where the dart inserted into his neck.  


Mariemaia attempted to rush to his side but was held back by a man she hadn't noticed was inside the room. Jin pulled himself up from the ground his chest heaved in pain as he fought to stay conscious. _"Wha_--- what the hell did you do----- that _f-f-for??_" Jin stammered taking another deep breath. "That was no bullet you shot me with..... I'm not dead." Margaret winked at him reaching into her blouses' pocket, she revealed a white bottle labeled in Japanese, Jin's eyes dropped as he slowly began to loose consciousness.  


Margaret noticed he was having a hard time reading so she decided to explain it to him. "Its the latest drug for treating amnesia of all kinds. Its called _Cetus_, and its purpose is to stimulate and to mend the damaged parts of your mind. Its still in the test runs so their might be some side affects like monetary pain, loss of breath, and seizure." Mariemaia stared back Jin then at the man that was holding her in his grasp. _Of all the rotten luck in the world, I had to be a guinea pig for a madwoman......_ Jin's body suddenly went ridged as he fought to keep his mind focused on everything else but pain, his eyes shifted toward Mariemaia who noticed the confusion in his eyes.  


He fell back on his side he felt the untested drug running through his veins; his headache became more like migraine he clutched the sides of his head as the pain increased to that of torture. His stomach lurched, his muscles stiffened and his heart rate began to slow down. The next thing he knew he was thrashing about on the floor attacking some unknown enemy, he couldn't cry out for help, his throat closed up only letting out a part of his scream.  


He was oblivious to the world around him. Margaret ordered the two men grab the thrashing boy and take him, Mariemaia buried his face in Ralph's jacket unable to watch Jin writhing in pain. Ralph offered her comfort she did not refuse. "Take him to mobile suit hangar, his _surprise_ his waiting for him," Margaret ordered stepping out of the room. The two men nodded and grabbed the Korean by his legs and arms. They proceed to carry him out of the room. Ralph watched with uncertain eyes as the two men carried the thrashing teenager out of the room before shifting his gaze toward Mariemaia who stared up at him with expectant eyes. To Ralph is seemed as though she was looking into his very soul, he felt her grip his jacket in an almost desperate way.  


"Please don't let them hurt Jin..... he's done nothing," She pleaded. "I know you not a bad man." Ralph nodded and pulled her away from him, he kneeled down to her level with a look of regret and pity. "You remind me of my sister," Ralph chuckled brushing back Mariemaia's damp bangs. "I'll do my best to make sure no harm comes to your friend. That's a promise." With that said Ralph rushed out of the prison and shut the door behind him leaving Mariemaia alone with only her hope that Ralph would keep his word. She fell to her knees.  


When Hilde awoke she felt as though every bone in her body was broken into tiny pieces, but then she'd always had a vidid and wild imagination so she was unsure of her physical status. Her hair was wet with moisture, it stuck to her face like it was plastered onto it, she lifted her head and stared upon darkness; there was nothing to be seen. She could hear her harsh breathing but there was something stranger about her posture..... her arms they weren't ... they weren't around Duo's neck! Hilde stared down at snow and rubble that was beneath her and she immediately pushed herself up from off her stomach with little effort. She planned to stand up straight but her head collided with a more rubble above her Hilde fell to her knees feeling around frantically for Duo, her heart beat wildly in her chest as she crawled across jagged parts of broken stones covered in snow shouting Duo's name.  


Her aquamarine eyes began to water the deeper she went there was no trace of Duo anywhere which meant he was dead----- Duo had died protecting her. Hilde slumped to the ground hands and all her mind was in an utter state of shock, her body shook with the realization that Duo was gone there no getting him back. "Oh God what've I done.....? What did I do to get him killed?" She sobbed loudly not caring if the entire foundation of rocks above her came down. There was no answer but it wasn't like Hilde was expecting one, her lifted her snow covered glove and whipped her nose with it.  


This trip had turned into a living nightmare she wouldn't wake up from. She lifted her head up the spike of light that shined through the cracks of the stone and began to sob uncontrollably, her shoulders shook from the tremors her sobs created. "Help!" She cried loudly. "SOMEONE HELP ME!! HEERO? DUO!!" Hilde slammed her fist against the stone wall in rage fall to the ground in spite of herself. She propped her head against the back of her hand trying to get a hold of her breathing amongst her fit of hiccups. She fell on her side letting her legs fall out from under her hiccuping more so than she was crying. Silence filled her ears blocking everything else out, there was nothing left to go on living for besides her friends, but even then after she told (if they ever found her) about Duo they too would be the same as she; hollow on the inside and.....  


_Shiffffff.... shiffff......_  


Hilde's hiccups suddenly ceased at the sound of something moving behind her. Her muscles stiffened at thought of it being a creature that lived below the ground that crumbled beneath her and Duo's feet, it might want to eat her. Moving both hands from underneath her head and stomach she placed them firmly against the ground, her elbows pointing upward. The German teenager pushed herself up slowly turning herself around toward the origination of the sound, there was an unexplored part of the cave-in that she hadn't been through yet.  


[_Shiifffffffffff....... shiffff..._] Unconsciously Hilde immediately crawled toward the part of the cave-in with caution, her hands shifted through the snow as she ventured into the darkest part of the area, there was no sound whatsoever inside the small hole making Hilde pause at the sound of the movement. But the 17-year-old continued onward without any qualms about being killed by a wild animal, the one person she cared for the most was de---- [_shifff... shifff....shiff_...] Hilde jumped at the sound before mentally telling herself that it was nothing to be afraid and to her get a hold of herself. Hilde ventured deeper into the darkness with no idea where she was truly going trusting only her gut feeling that lead her by the hand through the despair that the dark threaten to enclose around her like a sheet over her body, Hilde began to feel around on the ground for anything that wasn't snow or stone.  


Her hand slapped against something soft with an almost human touch to it, lifting her and up she used her teeth to pull the glove off her hand. When she did it her hand was sticky with moisture, covered in sweat created by her glands, she placed her hand in the spot where she remembered she had it and touched the object again: It had a soft silky texture to it, there was a black band separating it from the rest of whatever it was. Hilde gathered it into her grasp and with mighty tug she yanked the object toward her, a breathless cry of pain is what followed. Hilde dropped the silky object in surprise as she listened to the pain riddled pants of a person, the noise coming from movement came against and Hilde's hopes were rekindled in that same moment.  


"Duo!" She crawled quickly through the darkness until her hands ran up two unmistakable strong legs in tattered pants. Hilde's hand traveled up the American's leg until she found his hand, she grasp it in her grip and held onto it for dear life until the same cry of pain emitted from his mouth again causing the German teenager to worry. Carefully she came up to his side where she presumed he was wasn't injured and placed a hand on his lower torso, Duo automatically flinched. His eyes snapped open blurred by the dark along his tears his head turned in every direction as he searched for his companion. "H-Hilde....?" Duo whispered hoarsely. "I'm here Duo," Hilde whispered placing a hand on his face. She felt him relax slightly at her touch leaning his face against her palm. Duo began to laugh but it sounded empty and rough. "Some ride, eh?" He groaned. Hilde rolled her eyes letting out a shuddering breath. "I thought you had left me this time."  


Duo chuckled ruefully grimacing at the pain he felt, there was no words to explain the pain it was something completely new to him. "Shinig---- Duo Maxwell doesn't die without fight," He joked attempting to move his arms. Hilde's ears perked up in concern when she felt Duo try to move his arms, he cried out unintentionally at the sound of a left' arm's bone snapping pricing through his skin. Hilde's heart throbbed uncontrollably as she tried her best to comfort him but ended up causing him more discomfort by pacing her hand on his injured torso.  


Duo began to pull away from Hilde biting down on his bottom lip to keep from crying out, he fell back unable to gather any strength to do so. "Duo are you all right?! What's wrong?!" Hilde cried out panicking. Duo shook his head placing his head against her forearm which she had placed beside it. "I--- think I might have overdone it this time Hilde [winces] my arm is broken," He whimpered with a non-hysterical laugh. Hilde crawled out from the small space she wedged herself in and gripped Duo's legs, he lifted his head up looking up at her although she couldn't any of his actions. Hilde did not bother to explain her plan to him she pulled him away from the wall he was against in an attempt to look him over.  


Duo groaned from time to time but he held in the agony he felt from his injuries, once Hilde had him out of the corner he was in she proceeded to survey his injuries. She did not like what she saw; his face harbored small cuts above his eyes and below his neck, his jacket was torn several places, his jacket was covered in dried blood, and his arm was twisted in the most worst way imaginable. Hilde's hand flew over to her mouth while Duo's eyes remained closed for reasons unknown. "Duo you arm is worse than just _broken_," She quivered lowering herself to the ground unable to count on her legs to remain strong. She crawled over to his side and placing her hand on the zipper of Duo's jacket, the American opened his eyes he stared at her in question as she began to pull the zipper down away from the top. "What are you doin'?" He choked out resting his head on the cold ground.  


Hilde said nothing she unhooked the zipper from its place and opened his jacket, she grasped his arm that wasn't broken then gently pulled it out of the sleeve of the jacket placing it on his stomach. Duo watched her eyes avert toward his mangled arm and immediately saw the despair and confusion in her eyes, Hilde's shoulder's raised slightly as she moved her arm toward his right one. Duo said nothing for he knew he was going to snapped at if he thought of voicing his protest; he glanced over at his arm momentarily. His hand appeared like it had been twisted backward too far and his arm was bent upward pointing upward (much like a sign a cyclist uses to signal cars). He watched as she placed her hands on the edges of her jacket slowly pushing toward his broken arm, he watched Hilde pause her hesitant arms. Hilde pulled her last glove off her hand then ordered Duo to bite down onto it, Duo did as he was told but the uncertainty in his eyes made Hilde wonder if he was unsure if she knew what she was doing.  


"Don't worry I learned how to set a broken arm back when I was a training to be a soldier for OZ," She assured him placing her hands on his arm. Duo swallowed roughly when twang of pain traveled down his back. The next few moments flew pass in a blur for Maxwell, Hilde was constantly hesitating and reassured him that she knew that she was doing, to him it sounded like she was trying to comfort herself more so than him. The next thing Duo knew his bones were making horrible noises and he had bit down onto Hilde's glove while screaming out in agony.  


Gabrielle stared at the platinum blonde in question, she folded her arms across her chest in an almost indignant way staring back at Zechs with her brown eyes. Zechs remained firm as she studied his crystal like eyes before speaking. "Why do you mean?" She asked dully. Zechs mirrored her posture folding his arms across his chest with a sort of pout-ish expression, this woman reminded him much of his sister who wouldn't back down because someone glared at her which annoyed him a great deal.  


"What is here at the Preventer's HQ that could possibly interest a Senator?" Zechs said rudely. Gabrielle narrowed her eyes at him appalled by his attitude, she was a senator! You'd think he would have a little more respect and acknowledge her as one, then again it was nice be treated like a person than an object. "I'm a friend of Lucrezia Mr. Merquise since she graduated from Lake Victoria," Gabrielle explained. "I'm not sure why she never mentioned me to you. But your impression on me doesn't make me wonder why though." Zechs sneered his temper reaching new heights, Noin caught sight of an argument brewing between the two and quickly made her way over to them stepping in-between Zechs and Gabrielle.  


Zechs was surprised by Noin's sudden appearance in front of him but her stern look when she turned to look at him told him that she was not pleased with his attitude at the least. Zechs blinked for a moment staring at Noin through his long blonde bangs before surrendering to her perching gaze. His shoulders slumped his arms became undone returning back to his sides. Noin smiled appreciatively and turned her gaze back to Gabrielle. "I'm sorry about that Gabrielle, he's cranky when he's tired, you'll have to forgive him," Noin sighed with a smile.  


Gabrielle stared for a moment before forcing a smile on her face, she'd forgive anyone for Lucreiza's sake; she'd hate to lose her friendship over a silly squabble. "I'll forgive him," She sighed placing her hands on her hips. Noin nodded simply before leading Zechs out of the room. The blonde watched her close the door of her office knowing what was to come next; a lecture. Noin turned abruptly to Zechs with a sorta of scowl that seemed to be fighting against a look of helplessness. "What?" Zechs said obliviously. Noin wanted to strangle him at the very moment but maintained her control.  


"What is wrong with you Zechs? I know you must be tired but don't go and lash out of Senator Gabrielle because of it!" Noin paused, confusion crossing her face for a brief moment. "Why'd you come to my office anyway?" Zechs' eyes averted sideways almost too quickly for Noin's taste, he fingers fiddled about with the ends of his dress shirt underneath his preventer's jacket and his mind seemed to wander. Noin walked up to him she placed a hand on his shoulder snapping him out of his daydream, Zechs' eyes wandered to her face they held the contemplative look about them and it made Noin's navy blue eyes widen. "You came to apologize for kicking me out your office didn't you?" Noin teased poking him in the chest.  


Zechs rolled his eyes cursing himself for being so obvious. "You did!" Noin exclaimed laughing. Zechs' pride was wounded; he folded his arms across his chest once more while Noin laughed at him, he found no humor in this at all. Noin stopped laughing, she wrapped her arms around his neck with a playful smile. "Don't be mad, I think its' nice you came to apologize," She said with a chuckle. Zechs' eyes darted back toward her. "Its only nice because _I'm_ the one apologizing," He grumbled. Noin nodded making a silly face. "True, but I'll make that apology worth it once this situation is handled with," She said mysteriously.  


Zechs grunted knowing what she had planned for him, a night on the town and dinner at a restaurant, this only occurred when they got into a fight, so he tried his best not to argue with her. "Your paying," He uttered. Noin frowned her shoulders slumping. "No fair, but I'll have to agree to that otherwise I'll have to drag you out of the apartment because you don't wanna pay," Noin sighed unwrapping her arms from around his neck turning toward her office door. Zechs nodded in agreement before heading down the hall toward the mess hall, Noin watched him leave before reentering her office where Gabrielle awaited her.  


Heero came to an abrupt halt almost falling over, he gazed upon the destruction before him as he bought to catch his breath, burning trees laid on the ground as did dirt brought up by whatever had done this (something told him it was Epyon). Wufei who was trailing behind came to stop his mouth hung open in aghast at the destruction and turned to stare at his comrade. Heero bent over a little too far as he tried to undo the buckles on his feet, once he was done he stepped onto the snow leaving his snowboard behind as he walked toward the creator that was two inches away from them, Wufei followed after him thinking no one could have survived a brutal attack from a mobile suit such as Epyon, the merciless machine was worst than Zero.  


Most of his raven hair had come undone from the pony tail he had placed it in, it didn't bother him entirely it get on his nerves at times. Heero's Prussian blue eyes wavered as he stopped at the edge of the creator and looked down into the seemingly endless void, somewhere inside him he knew there was a possibility that Hilde and Duo were dead but he couldn't let himself think that way; he survived the self-descrution of Wing Gundam, who's to say Duo can't survive a nasty fall into a hole, let alone Hilde?  


Heero groaned as his feelings battled against his good judgment, he edged toward the end of hole with a look of uncertainty. "What are you doing?" He heard Wufei ask. Heero looked toward him in question, Wufei stepped off his snowboard shoving his hands into his jacket-pockets. "They're as good as dea---." Heero cut him off with a glare. "They're not dead," He said darkly turning his back to the hole. Wufei watched carefully as Heero lowered himself down into the hole his face was full of false hope and concern. "Oi, why'd I follow him?" He grumbled irritated. Wufei followed after Heero grumbling to himself over how soft he had gotten since the wars, Heero paid no attention to his friend as he continued down the side of the wall.  


He fount it hard to grip the wall with gloves on his hands and he wondered what possessed him to even climb down in the first place? Heero gritted his teeth as he pulled his foot out a small space in the wall, he and Wufei continued to descend down into the hole for what seemed like hours to them, they began to wonder if there was even a bottom to this creator. Heero glanced up at the top of the hole with a look disbelief; the circular top appeared so small to him now he slowly began to doubt his friends were alive.  


What he needed was some sort of sign that they were alive because he hope was fading. Heero hesitantly continued downward when a far off scream reached his and Wufei's ears, the Japanese teenager's ears twitched as he listened for it again but there nothing but silence afterward. "Did you here that?" Wufei said. Heero nodded and the two continued down the wall until they reached the bottom (finally). They stood on the side of rubble surveying the area carefully; the space of the area considerably large despite its small appearance, it looked as though there were no other exits Duo or Hilde could have fallen in besides the bottom.  


Heero bent down and pressed his ear against the rubble Wufei stood back and watched with curiosity. Heero's ears twitched again when he heard a muffled groan of pain and a barely audible sound of someone talking, rising up from the ground Heero placed his hands beside his mouth, Wufei's eyes narrowed in question as he watched Heero's face lightened up. The next thing Wufei heard was Heero shouting Duo and Hilde's names at the top of his lung. He cringed as his eyes darted around the space, the foundation around them appeared to be sturdy and was not distributed by Heero's booming voice.  


Heero did not get a response so he pounded his foot against the jagged rubble he stood upon several times before stopping to listen for any noises. A moment of silence befell them before a knocking noise below them was heard, Wufei blinked in disbelief at what he was hearing before taking notice of Heero tossing rocks aside. "What are you doing?" Wufei asked. "Did you come down here to spectate or help me out?" Heero asked tossing more rubble aside. Wufei stopped to think for a moment; he wondered if there was some slight chance that there was a possibility that he believed that the two were alive. After a minute of thinking Wufei walked over to Heero and began to help him out.  


Heero heard the knocking again only this time it was louder and more desperate than before, the two Asians tossed rubble aside at a quicker pace. As they were digging they were suddenly met by a hand coming up through a small hole Heero watched as it felt around the area. "Hello? Is there anyone there? I need help!" Wufei recognized it as Hilde's voice, he turned to Heero who wore a faint smile on his face, the Japanese teenager grabbed her hand and tugged on it. He felt Hilde's hand try to wriggle out of his grip but he wouldn't have it.  


"Hilde, its Heero!" He called down to her as loud as he could. Hilde's hand relaxed slightly but not entirely. "Heero thank God! I need help with Duo he's hurt," Hilde shouted back. "_Your over .........exaggerating Hilde.... I'm not 'that' hurt, just ......achy is all..._," Duo's voice sounded muffled and distant and his sentences drifted in and out. Heero did not bother to ask what part of Duo's body was injured he and Wufei began to move the remaining rubble that separated them from Hilde, once they were done they stared upon an in the crumbled stone big enough to for Hilde and Duo to get through but they need help if they were going to get them up and out of the hole.  


Heerp turned to Wufei and stared knowing they were thinking the same thing. Wufei started to rise from his knees but Heero stopped him with a firm grip on his shoulder, Wufei let him push back down on his knees for particular reason. "You stay here, I'll go get help," Heero said in his usual monotone voice. Wufei shrugged folding his arms with a look of indifference. "Be my guest," He said tiredly. Heero did not reply to that comment instead he quickly made his way back up the wall with grace and speed. Wufei had forgotten about his two stranded friends beneath him as he watched Heero in awe a smile gracing his features. _Perfect in all ways of skill but he still carries the flaw that make's us all human and also imperfect; emotions, mistakes, guilt, and regret._ Wufei closed his eyes and pondered on what little time he had.  


Hilde fell back beside Duo and examined his sweat drenched face with concern. She had managed to set his arm back into place but at a price. It had zapped all the strength he had left in him, she noticed fatigue was slowly taking its toll on him from the loss of blood. Hilde pulled his jacket off his body to relieve him of the heat that plagued him and to check on his injured torso, to her dismay it was infected and she was unsure how long they had been trapped down below. It could have been hours. Plenty of time for an injury such as Duo's to become infected.  


Hilde whipped his sweat-drenched face as dry as she could without causing him any discomfort, despite everything that happened Duo seemed to remain strong no matter what happened and he protected. A feverish smile graced the braided teenager's features bringing joy to Hilde's aquamarine eyes. "Where's.... Heero?" Duo asked opened his eyes slightly. Hilde looked up over to where she was previously standing before shrugging. "I think he went to get help," She began shakily. Duo relaxed as she stroked his hair gently. "Don't worry Duo..... we'll be out of here in no time." He smiled to himself and just nodded.  


  
  


[TBC]


	15. 10: Complexions of the heart

**10: Complexions of the heart**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

[Disclaimer: _With you_ belongs to Linkin Park]  


_I woke up in a dream today  
To the cold of the static and put my cold feet on the floor  
Forgot all about yesterday  
Remembering I'm pretending to be where I'm not anymore  
A little taste of hypocrisy  
_

And I'm left in the wake of the mistake slow to react  
Even though you're so close to me  
You're still so distant  
And I can't bring you back  


It's true the way I feel  
Was promised by your face  
The sound of your voice  
Painted on my memories  
Even if you're not with me  
I'm with you  


You, now I see, keeping everything inside  
with you  
You, Now I see, Even when I close my eyes  


  
  


Trowa sat inside the locker room of the ice ring messaging his ankles. The pair ice-skates he had rented for the day bit at his ankles everytime he would lean over to fix the cuffs of his pants and it annoyed him until he could skate no longer. His green eyes examined the gray exterior of the locker room and noticed its bleak atomosphere; he smiled pleasantly. He couldn't wait to get back to the cabin and sleep in without dinner unless his stomach says otherwise.

Yawning he pulled his snow boots back onto his feet already wrapped in the warmth of his down jacket, he could hear Ryuusei who stood outside the locker room door greeting everyone that came or went from the locker room. He grinned from ear to ear before deciding to call Ryuusei. "Oi! Ryuusei-chan, Koko ni kinasai," Trowa said softly. Ryuusei turned and stared at him for a moment before pointing a small finger at herself.

"Hai," Trowa replied. The 4-year-old trotted over to him with a curious expression on her face, Trowa patted the empty space on the bench. Ryuusei climbed upon the bench sitting beside him with her hands in her lap. "_Dakara...?_" Ryuusei trailed off when Trowa pulled out his clowns mask he bad brought with him. "Kore wa nani?" Ryuusei muttered quietly reaching over to touch the seemingly fragile object.

"It's a clown's mask. I thought you might like to see it. You looked quite bored," Trowa edged his hand closer to her letting the small girl remove it from his grasp he smiled at the faninated look on her face. Ryuusei stared at the mask with bright gray eyes as she traced its smile. "It's pretty," Trowa found himself in a state of shock; he had heard Ryuusei say something in english! It wasn't very good english (it sounded as though the words ran together) but english all the same.

"Ryuusei.... you spoke english?" Trowa uttered. Ryuusei stared down at her feet disappointingly giving a slight nod. "Hai...," She responded quietly. Trowa noticed the look of disappointment on her face, he thought she'd be happy to be able to speak english so that no one would stare at her strangely when she spoke her native tougne but he obviously thought wrong. Rising up from his seat he stepped in front of her and kneeled down to her level with a look of concern. "What's wrong Ryuusei? I thought you'd be happy to speak english?" Ryuusei shook her head quickly before handing him his mask

Trowa stared at her extended hand for a moment before taking the object from her hand. "I don't mean to pry but what's bothering you?" He asked. Ryuusei shrugged inoocently looking the other way. Trowa's eyes narrowed in suspicion before placing his mask onto the bench and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Does this have anything to do with the person that Heero saved you from?" He asked softly. Ryuusei's eyes watered but she remained steadfast in her silence. "Come Ryu, you can tell me, I won't let anything happen to you," Trowa said.

Ryuusei shook her head bitting down onto her bottom lip, she shrugged his hands off her shoulders and made an attempt to leave but Trowa grabbed her by the waist turning her to face him once more. "No, okay!" She cried in her native tongue. Trowa was taken aback by her sudden change of attiude but it did not stop him from pressing the issue. "Please Ryuusei-chan, we----- I need to know so I can help you. I can't help you if you don't tell me," He pleaded. Ryuusei's body trembled when looked into his green eyes, they were truthful and kind despite his impassive expression---- the mask he and Heero shared. "They---- they orphaned me....," She shuddered. Trowa's eyes widened in confusion. "Who orphaned you, Ryuusei?" He said quietly just as Catherine came waltzing into the locker room singing. She stopped halfway through end of the song when she noticed Ryuusei and Trowa, she could only see the back of Ryu's head but the look on Trowa's face was self-explanitory.

Concerned she walked up to the two wearing a forced smile, Trowa looked up from Ryuusei's face and went red in the cheeks when he faced Catherine behind them. "Err.... Catherine, what are you doing here?" He blurted causing Ryuusei to turn her head toward the brown haired girl. Catherine frowned at his words she placed her hands on her hips in a displeased way.

"What you mean what am I doing here? I've outside the entire time!" Catherine exclaimed tiredly. Trowa suddenly grew worried misinterpreting what Catherine meant. "The _entire_ time---- you heard then?" He said unconsciously. Catherine was growing more and more worried by the moment, Trowa was growing more and more stranger by the mintue. "Heard what?? Trowa what is wrong with you lately? We need to talk---- outside right now!" Catherne ordered silencing the young man. Trowa relcuantly sighed rising up from his position. Ryuusei looked up at him with expectant but understanding eyes before she nodded. Trowa followed Catherine outside of the locker room and someplace outside the ice-ring. Their eyes met when Catherine turned to face him, her arms crossed.

"Trowa what is wrong with you? Is it something I've done?" She asked. "You turn red everytime I get near you---- did I do something to embarrass you?" Trowa's head snapped upward raising his hands up in objection Catherine began to grow frustrated. "What then?" She huffed. Trowa fingers fiddled with the end of his right handed glove with a sigh. _Its now or never, I can't hide it from her any longer._ He began to walk up toward her, Catherine blinked in confusion as he advanced toward her. She edged back a bit but did not move any more the closer he got to her. Trowa's eyes seemed hesitant and nervous the closer he got to her. The young woman stiffened a bit once he was near her. She watched his hands come up from his sides and place themselves on her shoulders, Catherine watched breathlessly as he leaned over toward her his face nearing his. Finally she realized why he was so uncomfortable around her.

He had feelings for her beyond that of any friend! Just as Trowa's lips brushed across her Catherine placed a hand between his and her mouth. Trowa's green eyes widened in confusion in which being the first sign of emotion beside uneasiness had shown aorund her. She removed her hand from between their faces and grasped his wrist he allowed her to remove his hands from her shoulders. "Cathy...," His voice trailed off. Catherine shook her head slowly. "I can't Trowa, I'm sorry to say that I don't feel the same," She whispered. Trowa's head bowed but he put up an understnading face before walking away from Catherine.

The 19-year-old felt horrible watching the Latin American teenager walk away from her and back into the locker room where Ryuusei was waiting for him. But she had to, he was nothing more than a brother to her and she didn't want to complicate their lives anymore by changing their relationship's status. Sighing the brown haired girl turned her back to the locker room facing the wide open space of the wonderland in front of her before her ears picked up someone calling her name. Turning to the left she spotted Relena and Quatre helping Dorothy along the ice looking worn out and taxed. "Trowa come quick!" Catherine cried urgently.

Margaret stood in front of a control panel that spouted thick electrical wires from its back panel, they were attached to a large and dormant mobile suit that Jin resided in. He sat inside the cockpit his back barely against the chair, his head was bowed down, his hands grip the mobile suits' mobility controls and his feet rested on the suit's pedals. Beside the control panel she worked on was a medical monitor and several of men under her order accomapnied by military doctors that were here only to monitor Jin's vital signs.

As she expected his nervous system was affected greatly by the Cestus drug, his brain waves were spastic and unstable. He had leads attachted his forearms, the sides of his temples and his chest underneath his worn black sweater. He'd mutter some incoherent sentences from time to time but no one paid attention to him. The 44-year-old woman felt a twang of guilt toward the young man. Rei had been her friend long ago before they joined the military for their own reasons. Margaret became a mercenary while Rei became the military's top scientist.

They soon became distant when Rei started working on the newest weapons technology, called Srtagos a system for mobile suits that could enhance the pilot and the mobile suits' physical abilites without tampering with the mind. Its sole purpose was for the colonists to use it and revolt against the Earth Sphere alliance whom Margaret had assoicated herself with. Naturally Rei was devistated when she learned what military her friend had joined but swore they would always be friends no matter who their loyalties lied with. However this promise was broken when Margaret was ordered to steal the technology Rei created, she was caught in the act by the very person she knew to her friend, everything else afterward was history. Margaret brought herself out of her thoughts long enough to catch Epyon landing on the far side of the hanger in its mobile suit form. It had obviously completed its mission.

Running a hand through her thick red hair she pulled her glasses off her face and placed them on the control panel as she stepped over the thick bunch of wires and over to the mobile suit Jin resided in. Gripping the platform she pulled herself up onto the mobile suit with little effort and leaned inisde the cockpit to get a good look at Jin's pyhsical condition. Despite his baggy pants and black sweater he appeared worn out and had no will to fight against the drug any longer, she placed a hand under his chin her long fingernails scraping his skin slight as she tilted his head up. "It's a shame your Rei's son. I'll a hard time trying to kill you off," She uttered spitefully. Jin's mouth seemed to twitch at her words, his grip on the mobiltiy controls tighened.

His eyes were twitching wildly as they shut and closed themselves rappidly showing the woman breif glimpses of his oynx blue eyes. Pushing back her emotions she removed her hand from underneath his chin and let his head drop back down, there was small grunt from him but she didn't concern herself with it as she climbed down from off the platform of the mobile suit. She landed on the ground crouched with her eyes closed. "Ralph!" She snapped harshly. The sound of footfalls apporaching her reached her ears, walking toward the control panel she grabbed her sunglasses she placed them back on her face just as Ralph came into view. "Yes, ma'am?" He said politely. Margaret frowned at the formal response but said nothing to him about it.

"Is the system up and ready to go?" She asked. Ralph blinked for a moment then turned to the technicians behind him that were fiddling with wrenches and asked in a loud commanding voice if the system was ready. One of the technicians dropped all that he was doing and told it was. Ralph turned to Maragaret with curt nod. "Aren't you suspose to know when these things are ready, Kurt?" Margaret asked feeling slightly annoyed. Ralph could do nothing but shrug at her question. "Forgive me ma'am, I was bit preoccupied at the time," He explained. Margaret said no nothing and headed over to the control panel, she punched in a lettered code that appeared on the left monitor of the mobile suit in a very spaced font.

The controls of the cockpit came to life automatically apparrently compelling Jin to sit up straight and stare right into the face of Margaret with a pair of lifeless eyes. The woman watched the mobile suit rise to its legs from its bent psoition it towered over them like a massive building. Jin's eyes watched from the cockpit as he was brought up high above the ground. His eyes lost what little life it had left due to a memory he regained; this memrory was the one he managed to smother into his subconscious never to be seen again. His eys averted to the right monitor noticing a smiling Margaret before him.

He tried to ignore the battle system data behind the transparent image of his mother's so-called friend. "What do you want?" He sneered. Margaret tilted her head back her smile growing by the minute. "Simple, I want the information on the Saratgos technology your mother was working on," She said getting to the point. Jin cocked an eyebrow at the woman his eye followed the darting target behind Margaret's image and his thumb began to press the small button on the side of the mobility controls watching them vanish then reappear, the process continued while he spoke to the woman on the screen.

"I don't know what your talking about," He said calmly. Margaret scoffed throwing her hair back from off her shoulders. "I highly doubt that to be true," She said. Jin ignored her response focusing his mind on the battle system's data on the screen behind her image. "Are you listening to me boy??!" Jin shrugged with a blink. "I told you, I don't know what your talking about. Even if I did, you'd think I tell you? You don't really strike me as trustworthy," He said.

Margaret was beginning to lose her patience with the young boy. Margaret slammed her firsts down onto control panel in a maddening rage, Jin tried his best to keep his cool, it had been so long since he had been inside a machine's cockpit that he forgot about the self-denator installed. "I'm losing my paitence with you _boy_, if you don't tell me what I want to hear then I will kill your little friend!" This had Jin's undivided attention he averted his eyes toward her while he pressed against the buttons on the mobilty control's harder. The mobile Doll battle data began to move quicker with each passing second.

"If you touch Mariemaia I'll.....," Margaret cut him off with a arrogant retort. "You'll do what boy? Kill me? I find that hard to believe, really I do," The 44-year-old sneered. "Now tell everything you know about the stratagos weapons technology!" Jin's eyes began to burn with rage, this woman was no friend to his mother. "_I told you I don't know anything about it!_" He shot back angrily. Margaret had reached the end of her rope with the young Korean child, he pushed her to the every edge of her paitence and santiy and he would pay the price for every word he spat at her.

Shutting off the visual and sound system on the control panel Margaret pulled her pistol out from her jacket shoving a full magazine of bullets inside the chamber. "Bring me the girl! I'll kill her myself!" She shouted like a madwoman. The two men that carried Jin out left the room aburptly, a moment later they came back with a kicking and screaming Mariemaia in their grasps. Ralph dared not to make a move with Margaret in the mood she was in now but he wasn't going to stand aside and be silent, of that he was certain.

"Ma'am, I really don't think its necessary to got to such extremes," Ralph stated sternly. Margaret turned aiming her gun for Ralph's heart the 22-year-old stood his ground his face showed no fear toward her. "Unless you want Chris to die I suggest you be silent and follow oderes like a good soldier," Margaret hissed. Ralph's eyes narrowed in dsiappointment. "The war ended a long time ago, I'm no longer a soldier, nor do I follow your orders EX-alliance major Cypher," He said pulling his gun out and shot Margaret in the shoulder.

The 44-year-old woman fell over her hand slammed against the control pannel reopening the communications to the mobile suit she fell to the ground clutching her shoulder in pain. None of the men said anything as they watched Ralph exit the mobile suit hanger passing Mariemaia. The 10-year-old met eyes with the older man before he slipped out her sight, she was wondering why he didn't give orders to the men to release her. Didn't he care about her well-being at all if she reminded him of his sister?

Before her mind could process everything that happened a enraged scream reached her eyes, she looked up at Margaret who was hunched over the control panel holding her bleeding shoulder. "Bring her over here now!!" She shreiked madly. Mariemaia was flung over the man shoulder he strode over to where his superior was and dropped Mariemaia onto the ground in front of her. Mariemaia tried to crawl away from the bleeding woman but Margaret's bloody hand shot out grabbing her by her hair. The young girl let out a cry of pain as she dragged up to her feet to meet the barrel of Margaret's gun, she flinched when it was pressed against her neck.

Margaret chuckled madly turning her head toward the control panel. "Prepare to watch her die boy!!!!" Margaret snapped. Mariemaia shut her eyes tightly, just as she was about to pull the trigger the mobile suit came to life pulling itself out of the wire's restraints the cockpit's platform shut snapping the wires attatched to Jin's body, its seemingly rusted joints moved fluidly causing everyone inside the hangar to tremble in fear.

Jin's mind overwhemeled by the system's control and realized why. He was inside the cockpit of WING ZERO.... the machine he believed to have hidden well enough in the mountain region of this area. His head lifted up completely as his grip tighened on the controls, Jin's mind was no his own. His eyes were rendered dull and lifeless as he lifted the arm where Zero's twin buster riffle and shield resided "**_Commence desctruction......_**," The ZERO system had taken full controll of his mind.

"Are you sure they're in this area? It looks pretty messed up," He asked as he drove his snowmobile through the deep snow. "I'm sure of it Howard, just follow the big footprints," Heero shouted over the roaring engine of the elderly man's vehicle. Howard looked over his glasses at what he though were holes made by someone digging but they were far too perfect to dug by anyone. They certainly were footprints of a mobile suit.

Ignoring the young man's comment the elderly man continued down the snowy slope until he reached a three trunk blocking the snowmobile's path. Howard turned to glance at Heero but the young man had gotten off the second he stopped the vehicle. He watched the Japanese teenager grab the folded stretching from out of the trunk of the snowmobile and make sure the strudy rope was still fasened around his belt ring.

Heero looked up at Howard. When he had went searching for help he managed to run across Howard whom had come to see what frozen water looked liked and theorized over if anyone could make up a component to freeze ocean water during the winter. Heero managed to keep his paitence intact before explaing what he could to Howard about the current situation. Thus explains why he was with Howard on a snowmobile, but Heero was curious to know why the elderly man was in the mountains instead of on a boat with the sweeper's group.

Brushing the thought off he climbed over the fallen tree. "I'll stay here," Howard yawned. Heero nodded and went the rest of the way back to the creator on foot, his face scrunched up of at the feeling of frozen wind blowing past him wondering if Wufei was still down in the hole with Hilde and Duo. Even if the Chinese preventer wasn't he would've found a way to get Duo and Hilde of the the hole with Horward's help if he even needed it still.

Heero stopped at the edge of the creator and stared down into the darkness, it was sheerly impossible to know if there way anything down there at first glance. "Wufei!" He yelled down into the hole. Below Wufei opened his eyes averting them up to peer at the tiny speck that was Heero. "Its about time you got back here," Bellowed Wufei as he stood up. "Get down here already!" Heero glared down at the darkness knowing Wufei wouldn't be unable to see it at all from his position, he stepped back from the edge of the hole and began to unfold the stretcher. After he had done that he laid the stretcher down onto the ground then looped the long rope through the handles giving it the appearance of swinging crib of some sort.

_This had better work...,_ Heero thought to himself lowering the stretcher down into the hole praying that he had enough rope to go down that far. As he fed the rope more he suddenly felt a yank at it. He blinked of course wondering what that could've been but Wufei's voice silenced his curious mind. "That's enough rope! The stretcher's down here already! What you want me to do with it is my question, though," Came the shout from his Asian friend. "Get Duo onto it! I'll pull him up," Heero called back as loud as he could. There was a faint mumbling sound heard from Wufei that Heero could've mistaken for the loud whistling from the wind blowing around him. His bangs followed the direction of the wind obscuring his vision time to time but he ignored it lost in an ocean of his thoughts concerning Relena and Ryuusei.

The two were so much alike despite Ryuusei's child like innocence in spite of all that happened to her, both kind hearted and forgiving never judging anyone by first glance. He smiled at the thought of the little girl that was immediately replaced by an image of Relena with her protective arms around Jin. He frowned deeply. Where was that boy and Mariemaia anyway? Heero had no time to speculate on the whereabouts of Jin and his girlie friend the yank of the rope caught his attention once again stealing him away from his mind. "He's on, pull 'em up!" Wufei shouted. Heero began to pull up on the rope ignoring the immense weight that followed he grunted as he pulled against the weight that threatened to pull his arms out of his sockets.

He could feel his feet sliding through the snow so he placed them behind a sturdy appropriate sized stone and continued to pull until he saw someone's head peer over the hole with weary cobalt blue eyes. Heero smirked triumphantly and pulled Duo up over the side literally flipping him out of the stretcher onto his injured arm. Duo bit down onto his lip and stared up at Heero with angry eyes holding back a wave of profane words bubbling in his throat.

Heero ignored the look on his friends face kneeling down in front of him helping up sit up. "You've got lousy timing Heero," Duo grumbled grudgingly. "And you've got bad luck," Heero retorted slapping him on the shoulder. Duo winced. "Maybe so," The American sighed looking upward. He turned to meet Heero's hardened Prussian eyes, the look of a soldier had returned once more. "I suppose I don't have to tell you how Hilde and I ended up down there.....," Duo said blandly. Heero narrowing his eyes was the only response the American got from him and it was only one he wanted anyway. The thought of Epyon infuriated Heero no end, he was under the impression that the Gundam was destroyed when Zechs decieded to save him the trouble of destroying the rest of Libra's power system. Now it was back and it had attacked people he came to care for. Duo sought comfort from the pain in his body and wanted nothing to fall asleep but his injured body wouldn't allow that.

Their moment of silence was interrupted by Wufei ushering Hilde out of the creator grumbling, the German teenager flopped to the ground no energy left in her Wufei climbed out of the creator with little effort and rested himself on the ground with a sigh. Heero stood rose to his feet pulling Duo up along with him. "We've got no time to sit here and rest, there's work to be done," The Japanese teenager's demanding tone of voice let everyone know he was playing. "Duo, Hilde take Howard's snowmobile and get to a hospital. Duo, once your fixed up I need to get back to the cabin and grab our stuff."

Hilde opened her mouth to object to Heero's overconfidence in Duo's healing abilities but Wufei gave her look that told her otherwise but Hilde decided not to pay any heed to the Chinese preventer. "Don't you think Duo needs to rest? His arm is not the only thing that's hurt you know," Hilde pointed out bluntly. Heero turned to meet her blazing gaze with his cold Prussian blue eyes then he turned to Duo raising his eyebrows at him in question. Duo looked hesitant about telling them his physical condition knowing he could be treated like a fifth wheel if he did so but he saw no immediate harm in telling them.

"I kinda injured my lower torso a bit--- _Damnit that hurts Heero!_" Duo yelped when Heero punched him in the side. Heero watched as Duo recoiled from his touch fighting to stay up on his feet. The 17-year-old fell on his knees clutching his side while glaring up at his friend. "I'll have to agree with Hilde this time, I can't have you overdoing it if you injured that badly," Heero said. Duo scoffed climbing to his feet, Heero acted like his father sometimes and he hated him for that. Removing his hand from his hand from his side he attempted to cross his arms but remembered he had a broken arm, he cursed silently to himself.

"Your just proving my point, Duo," Heero said. "Shut up Heero. I'm not a fifth wheel you know," Duo snapped walking off only to be pulled back by Heero himself. Their eyes met setting off a rage inside of Duo, he balled his hand into a fist threatening to punch Heero if even tried to knock him out. "I don't treat you fifth wheel nor are you one, I don't need you getting killed because of your thick headed decisions. I'm doing this for your own good," Heero said barely unable to control his rising temper. "Its a wonder your still able to walk with that injured torso." Duo scoffed yanking his arm out Heero's grip, that was a low blow even for the stoic Japanese teenager Duo silently walked off leaving the three behind.

Hilde glanced in Heero's direction before running off after Duo. Another moment passed before Heero heard Wufei speaking to him. "That was uncalled for. This will only make him do something brash out of anger towards you," Wufei uttered. Heero shrugged picking the stretcher from off the ground folding it back up into his portable size then proceeded to wrap the rope back up in its original state. "That's not my main concern right now, right now we've got to get back to the cabin to get our stuff. I'm sure Relena and the others are there," The two young men proceeded to search for their snowboards. Heero tried his best not to dwell on Wufei's words no matter how true they might of been, it had been harsh for the sake Duo's well-being and nothing more.

[TBC]


	16. Interlude 05

**Interlude 05: Shadows**

[Author's note: I'm not sure how many of Wufei's blood relatives were alive when he was younger, but I am placing his father in this story. My take on Wufei's unresolved anger issues toward his rank in the dragon clan and his unwilling desire to marry Nataku.]  


  
  
_A boy has a right to dream  
  
there are endless possibilities are stretched out before him  
  
_  
_............what awaits him down the path he then will have to choose  
  
[No one's going to give you map you've got to walk your own path.......]  
  
...........Children leave their homes in search of this quest  
  
[What is thy desire?]  
  
As they search they are always asking questions;  
  
What's out there? What's waiting for me?  
  
......... Believe in yourself, don't fear fate......  
[OUTLAW STAR]  
  
_

_Its been forty-five minutes since that servant left and I'm done reading my book already. This woman is too slow for my tastes, she does nothing but waste my time by running off to change her Kimono again and again._ He brushed a strand of loose raven hair out of his eye before looking up through the leaves upon the branches of the tree. The sunlight sparkled through the openings the leaves left shining down on the 12-year-old boy as though it were praising his very existence.  


He couldn't care less about the artificial sun above him. His onyx eyes surveyed the grass blowing the direction of the wind cooling his body's rising temperature as it did so and for that he was grateful. He turned his head to the ground where his latest finished book resided beside him, he stared at almost heartfelt title with mirth as he traced gold outline of the book's binder. _In dreams of a lost mind, Rumi Kanno...._ He pondered on the author's name until the sound of footfalls approaching him were picked up by his sensitive ears.  


Chang Wufei looked up from the ground turning his head he spotted his Aunt Meling running up to meet him but he did not see the servant that had run off in the middle of their conversation though. Funny, his Aunt never bothered him unless it was something important, she was heading toward him so he figured whatever she had to say was important. He knew standing up in her presence would a polite thing to do but he still tired from walking up the hill to read under the tree he resided under. He inched back when Meling came to an abrupt halt almost tripping over her kimono in the process, he watched her with curious onyx eyes as she panted fighting to catch her breath.  


"I'm sorry for the intrusion nephew, I have grave news to tell you," Meling said breathlessly. Wufei noticed the strange demeanor of her voice, it was lacking the high rank and respectable tone it usually carried, there was a strange frailty to her voice that bothered him greatly. He thought very highly of his aunt despite her gender and did everything he could to comfort her for she was still recovering from scarlet fever. She was still young in appearance for her middle aged self, only forty-three years old and yet she had caught scarlet fever.  


It had left her heart weakened but she still managed to do her everyday tasks such as Basket weaving, tutoring young students of the Chang clan on grace and diligence, and attending various ceremonies. "Grave news?" He repeated confused. What could have happened that was so grave, especially on this joyous and sunny day? Meling nodded wearily, fatigued from all the running she had done was taking its toll on her. "Yes, but please sit down join me on the grass, I'm very tired now," She said, her hand against her chest.  


Wufei's aunt took his youthful hands into hers pulling him down onto the grass with her. the two sat facing each other. Wufei fixed his glasses so that they would be sitting upon the bridge of his noise. Meling studied her nephews expectant face for a moment knowing she'd rather be shooing him off to the library, but she had to be the one to break the news to him. If he heard it from anyone else he would probably think his family disregarded his strength and thought of him as weak, unable to handle the news. That wasn't something she wanted him thinking, no, it would ruin his confidence in himself.  


Sighing the woman opened her mouth to speak. "Wufei I regret I am the one to tell you this, but I could not sit back and let them keep this from you," Meling began. Wufei nodded despite his confusion toward her words. "I was just on my way to the garden, when I overheard voices in your grandfather's bedroom. I knew it was wrong of me to eavesdrop but I couldn't resist; I listened on to their conversation. It was your father and Master Long speaking.....," Meling paused exhaling. Wufei's mind was enticed by her words and he urged her continue, she did.  


"Wufei I'm sorry....... your grandfather, Kanbe passed away not too long ago. I looked everywhere for you but I didn't occur to me to look for you under your favorite oak tree until I past the library..... please forgive my lateness." Meling bowed her head in shame clutching her nephew's hand. Wufei was in a state of shock; his grandfather was.... Dead? No, it couldn't be true, this had to be some kind of cruel joke his aunt was playing on him.  


Yes, that had it to be it! He rose from his knees yanking his hands out of Meling's grasp and ran down the hill as fast as he could. He would go to his grandfather's bedroom and he would be sitting on his balcony admiring the garden's beauty. Wufei ran down the dusty trial back to the Chang household ignoring his Aunt's pleads to return to her side. When he arrived the twelve year old darted through the narrow hallways to his grandfather's bedroom at the end off the corridor.  


There was a large gathering of servants at his grandfather's door, his heart pounded as he dashed towards them with blinding speed. The servants jumped out of his way as he came their way letting him stumble inside the elderly man's bedroom. There his father Chang Hisin, and Master Long stood at his grand father's beside he could hear Master Long uttering a prayer over the still body the dead man that lie in the bed. "What is the meaning of this mob at Grandfather's door!" Wufei demanded angrily. Their heads turned to Wufei in shock and surprise as to why he was inside the room.  


"Wufei you do not belong here, leave at once," Hisin said curtly waving his son's question off. "I'll go when I'm good and ready, why are you in grand father's------." Wufei's words were stuck at the base of his throat when his father pulled the sheet from over the figure's head revealing the pale lifeless face of his beloved Grandfather Kanbe. Wufei was speechless, his grandfather was actually dead! Meling wasn't lying. "You were not even supposed to know about this my son, leave at once or be punished," Hisin said, his tone harbored a softness to it. Wufei stumbled out of the bedroom his vision clouded by his own tears, the servants moved away from him as he stumbled down the hall his hand against the wall for support.  


On the day of Chang Kanbe's funeral, Wufei was no where to be found. His aunt searched for him in all his usual haunts but she did not find him. Meling returned to the Chang household meeting everyone at the back of the house where the funeral would be taking place. The Long Clan decided to make an appearance at the funeral since they had one of the Chang's living in their family; a young woman named Guan-yin, Kanbe's mother's last born (being the fourth in the fair amount of 4 females and 5 males in the family) and youngest who had been married off to Long Zi-ling. Beside Guan-yin stood her 12-year-old daughter Long Meilan, the young girl held her mother's hand as she listened to everyone say their parting words to the deceased man. Personally Meilan found all to be a pure waste of her time but she remained by her grieving mother's side wondering where Hisin's son could be.  


Unbeknownst to everyone Wufei stood in a newly discovered part of the hill top he traveled along to get to his reading place under the oak tree. He stood in a wide open field covered in multicolored flowers, humming birds danced around the flowers collecting pollen as they did so. Wufei watched the humming birds with mourning in his eyes before placing himself amongst the flowers with a book in hand. He did not have a peaceful sleep for weeks on end, he barely could keep his eyes open at night but he was too tired to sleep as well. It scared him to say the least.  


Like a ghost he passed everyone in the household as they made preparations for the funeral, hiding himself in books he read in the library, he ignored every word that was spoken to him unless it was a challenge to a fight. Wufei always ended up being the victor in every fight he accepted. He awoke early that morning and slipped out of his bedroom window before anyone could come and get him ready for the funeral. And now he sat amongst joy-filled fields of flowers and wild creatures wanting nothing but an end to his misery.  


Opening the newest book he was reading Wufei burred himself in the world of the author's story forgetting all about the world around him. Birds came and rested on his shoulders without his consent but he didn't mind their presence he welcomed them with his stillness. Wufei became so enthralled with the book that he found himself near the end of it, he frowned disappointed. As much as he enjoyed the thick 200 paged book it was much to easy for him to read: he need more a challenge. Two hundred pages was an insult.  


Wufei placed a bookmark between the page he was reading and let his mind drift back to his grandfather. He wasn't ashamed to say he shared a strong bond with his grandfather was unlike the one he shared with his father who was rarely around the house anymore since Meling caught Scarlet fever. Kanbe spoke to Wufei like an equal instead of a child unaware of anything around him, Wufei respected him for that and soon he found himself visiting the elderly man on and off when he wasn't reading or studying with his teachers.  


Kanbe was a strong warrior in his youth, his once midnight hair was highlighted with gray strands of hair, his face was wrinkled by time and his onyx eyes were barely noticeable but Wufei could still see them (thanks to his vivid imagination), his tan skin had paled slightly but Kanbe hardly noticed. Over months Wufei noticed Kanbe's health was deteriorating although he never said anything about to his grandson Wufei knew he was sick but he never thought he would leave the living so soon.  


Kanbe had only be the Chang household for two years after leaving his home after his wife Ano died of old age. Now he was gone destined to be forgotten by his family, Kanbe would be just another face in his family's memory but he would preserve his memory within his mind and honor him like the Noble warrior he was. Wufei eyes averted skyward, he watched the clouds passing overhead. After everyone was gone Wufei headed to his Grandfather's grave in the back yard of his house. He placed a book at the base of the tombstone then left.  


And no more than a year later on his 13th birthday, Wufei learned that he would have to marry Guan-yin's daughter in order to take his Grandfather's place in the Chang household; he was to be the successor for the Long Clan once they merged for a second time by marriage. Wufei was infuriated by his unsettling news. He had no right to take his Grandfather's place, no right at all.  


Another year later, The 14-year-old Chinese teenager strode into the altar wearing the ceremonial wedding attire, he wore his glasses despite his aunt Meling's pleads not to. Wufei had just finished boarding school and as promised by his late father, he would marry Long Meilan. He walked up the stairs and confronted Guan-ying's daughter his face was indifferent, Meilan frowned back at him with a look of disgust upon her features.  


"So... You're the clever brat back from boarding school," Meilan said snottily. Wufei blinked in question but wasn't upset by her words. It was more like surprised; he was expecting Meilan to have a little more manners toward him than appalling ones he was seeing. "You're displeased?" He asked. Meilan snorted at his tone, he certainly wasn't impressing her with his formal tone of voice and she wondered why mother and Uncle Hisin chose him to her Clan's successor.  


"You have no right to succeed our noble clan!" Meilan said harshly. Wufei frowned placing his hand upon his robe's sash. "I see...... well, this wasn't my idea either," Wufei snapped tossing the robe and hat to the ground. He walked off in a huff, Master Long's pleads to return once he started towards the entrance began to annoy him He turned and scowled stopping the elderly man in his tracks. "Go to hell!" Wufei snapped walking off. Meilan was right, he had no right to succeed her clan, he had no the right to take his grandfather's place as young master of the Chang household. The young Chinese boy headed off to the field of flowers to read.  


[Fin]: Interlude 05. A/N: Kanbe was the master of the household because Wufei's father was absent for a while and when he died Wufei was appointed to be the next Master of the Chang household despite the fact his father returned to stay. I hope that made sense and wasn't confusing. Sakura123


	17. 11: ZERO's rampage I

**11: ZERO's Rampage I**

In that moment Mariemaia thought she would die, either from the bullet in Margaret's gun or the toxic fumes of Wing Zero's thrusters she was not sure. But did know for sure that Jin inside that machine piloting it; she could sense his very presnce inside the suit giving it newfound life it was missing for a long time. Zero's jade eyes seemed to darken the stronger the engines grew, Margaret stepped out of the Gundam's way as it moved its foot foward, she dragged Mariemaia across the floor nearest to Epyon and the exit behind the machine.  


The thing that disturbed Margaret was Zero's head had a tenancy to follow her every movement she knew the boy was watching her probably planning to kill her as well, but as long as she had the girl in her grasp her life was spared for the moment. Mariemaia struggled against the woman's grip but could not free herself she paused noticing Zero had stopped moving and was watching their movement, the way his head turned toward them distrubed her to say the least.  


_If am I to get out alive, I must rally my forces!_ Margaret turned her head toward the few remaining men at other control panels at end of the hangar shaking in fear as their hands danced across the button on the panel. Good, she did not have to tell them what their orders were but she fear there was something they did not know. If they tried to disarm Zero with three rebuilt mobile dolls they would surely be destroyed.  


With the gun still pressed against Mariemaia's thoat, Margaret shouted, "Destroy the Gundam at once, do not attempt to disarm it or it will kill you!! Activate the mobile dolls, deadly force!" She shouted to them. They nodded and their hands went to work quickly. Wing Zero pulled itself out of the remaing restraints that held it down to the ground and marched forward pulling its beam saber out from its forearm, the weapon came to life cutting through the air, the alarms were triggered and the alerting lights began to flicker uncontrollably above them.  


Humming sounds soon filled the air as the walls across Zero opened up revealing the two OZ mobile suits that were destroyed by the Deathscythe; The Mercurius and the Vayeate completely reconstructed once more as mobile dolls. Wing glanced at both of them but paided no heed to them as it marched onward toward Epyon whom had also been activated. Margaret pulled Mariemaia through the escape exit and out into the cold snow, the young girl fell into the snow with a cry her ankle twisted below her making a sick snapping sound. Margaret paid no heed to this and dragged her through the snow by her organge sweater's collar.  


To her dismay her cuatious thoughts came back to haunt her. Her suspsicions were confirmed he knew nothing of his mother's military project and Margaret's only regret was how she was going to explain it to her employer. She had never met him personally but his voice over the phone held just enough mallice that kept the redhaired woman from questioing the missions he assigned her to, the amount of money he offered her was far too great and the chance to get back at Rei for the nasty scar inch long on her abdomen still lingered in her mind. Besides to question him would be folly, he threatened to kill her if dare question the motives of the mission he gave her. Margaret had no intentions of dying before her rightful time, no, not at all.  


Zero stood surrounded by the three mobile dolls, Epyon, the Mercurius and the Vayeate. They proved to be nothing but obsticles that kept him from getting outside the hangar. Despite this Wing continued onward toward the mobile suit exit across from where he stood. Mercurius throttled forward at top speed, weilding its beam saber Mercurius rammed Zero in the side sending the Gundam stumbling away from door into the path of Vayeate. The blue mobile doll aimed its beam cannon straight at Zero and fired at only half of the weapons power, Zero dodged the blast easily as it came at him.  


Mercurirus armed its energy sheild protecting tiself from the cannon's blast It soon then charged at Wing Zero, Zero dodged the attacking mobile doll only to be bombarded by vulcan cannon fire (machine gun fire) from Epyon. Wing brought it sheild up to protect itself from the attack but once again the Gundam was attacked by the tag-tream mobile dolls. Veyeate landed a punch in Zero's face while Mercurirus brought its beam saber down onto its back, the Gundam fell to its knees but was able to block an attack by Mercurirus with his saber.  


Sparks flew through the air when their weapons met Zero activated its vulcan cannon and fired on Vayeate, the blue mobile doll backed off immeidately and Wing Zero shoved Mercurirus away from him. The Gundam quickly climbed to its feet bringing its beam saber down onto Mercurirus' head splitting the doll in half. The red mobile doll was engulfed by fire of its explosion. Zero wasted no time, he charged Vayeate; the blue MD began to fire at the Gundam without taking time to recharge its beam cannon.  


Wing Zero rammed Vayeate in the lower torso and sent it crashing through the wall of the hangar and slding through the snow. Margaret jumped at the sound before realizing that the Vayeate was heading her direction gathering Mariemaia up in her arms she made a mad dash to saftey out of the way of the battling mobile suits. Mariemaia screamed out of fear as she was brought to the ground with Margaret who fell on top of her, snow was sent through the air like a spay of mist when Vayeate came to a halt at the edge of the cliff.  


Zero stormed out of the entrace he created placing his beam saber back into its rightful compartment before grabbing the handle of his beam rifle that was hidden by his shield, Vayeate turned its head toward Zero whom was approaching him in a slow matter as if he had all the time the world. The machine struggled to get to its feet but he was quickly brought back down to the ground by Wing's foot and before the mobile doll could react Wing Zero fired a small dispurse of energy from the rifle into the Vayeate's chest.  


The mobile doll exploded underneath the Gundam's foot, Mariemaia pushed an unconscious Margaret from off of her and watched Zero's head shift toward the make-shift door Vayeate had created, a maroon blur flashed past her eyes there was a thunderous boom where Wing Zero stood or rather used to be standing afterward; Mareimaia watched in horror as Zero's counterpart Epyon pulled it down over the cliff along with it, she watched them frozen with fear until they were out of sight.  


"Wing Zero.....," She uttered climbing to her feeet. The orange-red haired girl rushed over to the edge of the cliff bringing herself to a halt, she peered down and saw nothing but darkness below. Placing her hands at the sides of her face she began to shout Jin's name out of despration, each time she call silence would be her only answer. She ran her hands through her hair fighting back rage and tears.  


_You can't be dead Jin..... if you anything like Heero, you can't be dead...... please don't be dead...., _Mariemaia unsure of Jin's fate, had no desire to stick around waiting for someone to come and kidnap her again Mareiamaia struggled through the snow on her feet despite her injury, she let her tears fall down her cheeks hoping the direction that she as going in was the way back to the cabin. The young girl never looked back once to see if anyone was following her.  


Dorothy winced in pain as Trowa dabbed the white cotton ball across the broken part of her skin upon her ankle in a most indelicate way. Trowa seemed to be oblivious to her sounds of pain and the way the recoiled her foot because he always seemed to get back into his grasp continuing to dab at her injury roughly his hand wrapped around the higher part of her ankle. "Trowa Barton that hurts! If you still have some sort of qualm over what I had said to you before we reached the Sanc Kingdom then just say it, don't take it out on my injured ankle!" Dorothy snapped kicking him in the shoulder with her good foot.  


Trowa jerked back from the kick he glanced up at the blonde woman in question, the 19-year-old just stared back with her pale blue eyes. Trowa stared for as long as he could before surrendering the battle he began to take a more gentle approach to treating her ankle, Doroth relaxed a bit. "Sorry," Trowa sighed. "I'm not angry at your Dorothy, I'm angry at me." Dorothy's eyebrows raised considerably at his words, what on earth could be angry at himself for if such a thing for Trowa Barton was possible?  


"How so?" She asked intrigued. Trowa remained silent. Dorothy pouted placing her hands onto her lap leaning forward a bit. "C'mon you've got my attention, don't leave me hanging in suspence Mr. Barton," Dorothy knew that the formalty she used toward him would have him hook-line and sinker. Trowa glared up at Dorothy. "Its Trowa, miss Dorothy," He said. The platinum blonde smirked at his response, she got him. Dorothy shrugged innocently batting her eyelashes at the young man. "Don't call me Miss Dorothy, and I won't call you Mr. Barton since you think so low of yourself. Now tell why you're so angry at _yourself_," She sighed looking up.  


Trowa's teeth shifted against each other behind his lips, Dorothy was relentless and this tenancy of hers got on not just his nerves but everyone elses she annoyed with her voice and twisted comments. He chuckled dryly. "It was silly to think she loved me," He muttered. Dorothy's smile vanished replaced with a expression of confusion. "Who?" She muttered baffled. Trowa looked up at the blonde wondering if she meant to mock him in any way necessary but the look on her face told him she didn't know who he was talking him. Tossing the bloody cotton ball into the disposable garbage can Trowa reached into the first aid kit and pulled out a pack of bandages. "Catherine," Was all he said.  


"Catherine Bloom? She doesn't love you?" Dorothy almost shouted. Trowa yanked at her foot, Dorothy winced getting the message she apologized silently with a nod of her head. "She loves me just, not in the way I love her though. In her eyes I'm just her adopted brother, she's become so much more to me over the years though," He explained with a child-like look about him. Dorothy blinked unsure on how to take what he was saying; _he_ had grown fond of the knife throwing performer and not vice-versa, this was unsettling to the young woman, she was always under the impression that Catharine was the one that liked Trowa because of tenancy to flirt with young man.  


But Dorothy was obviously proved wrong by Trowa's confession. "I don't know what to say to that," Dorothy said sounding apologetic. Trowa finished wrapping her injured ankle he placed a small peice of tape upon the part that would cause the bandage to unravel. He whipped his brow with the back of his hand before rising. "There's nothing to say, my feelings toward her may never change, but I'll respect her wishes. Its about all I can do," Trowa explained solemnly.  


Dorothy nodded understanding she watched the tall man head back over to Ryuusei whom was trying to figure out how to put his clown's mask onto her small chubby face, she watched Trowa demonstrate the propper way of putting the mask onto the face then gave it back Ryuusei. Placing a strand of hair behind her ear she looked toward the door just as Relena came waltzing into the room with a less than happy look upon her face. Dorothy already knew the delima behind Relena's unusual expression. "Miss Relena," Dorothy pipped catching the honey blonde's attention. "I wish to know what's ailing you. Do you mind telling me?" Relena stood where she was for a moment before shaking her head Dorothy then gestured toward the empty space on the bench beside her.  


Relena walked over to the older woman and placed herself beside her. Dorothy took her supposed friend's hands into her own and smiled. "Now, whatever is the problem?" Dorothy asked. Relena stared into the pale blue eyes of Dorothy for a long time. Once she would've considered Dorothy to nothing but a manpiative figure-head for the romafeller foundation sent to create chaos within the pece-oridented minds of the Sanc Kingdom's neighboring counties (despite the fact that she gave Dorothy the benifent of the doubt), but now she could see Dorothy Catalonia had changed since the last time she saw her and these thoughts no longer plauged her mind, Relena regarded Dorothy as a friend.  


Sighing the blonde girl flexed her fingers in Dorothy's grip. "It's Heero...[laughs]...... I'm worried about him, I'm worried that Hilde and Duo aren't alright and I find myself wondering where Jin and Meriemaia are. I know this sounds silly but that boy makes me wonder what Heero might have been like as a child," Relena babbled nervously. "But besides all that I'm worried about Heero, did you see the way he reacted when Quatre said......" Relena trailed off. "Epyon," Dorothy finished for her. Relena nodded. "It was the strangest thing I had ever seen. Heero seemed angry almost.... at himself or at Epyon I'm not sure. He's such a mystery to me," She pulled her hands out of Dorothy's grasp and ran them through her hair. Epyon had been the mobile suit her brother had been piloting when he fought against Heero.  


The last she saw of that suit and her brother at that time was the footage Noin had relayed through her lines back to MO-II. But it couldn't have been that battle that bothered Heero, no, it had to have been something else that had something to do with that demonic suit. "You shouldn't worry too much about it Relena," Dorothy said bringing the girl out of her thoughts. "He'll deal with whatever's bothering him and return with his comrades. You'll see, everything will be just fine." Relena glanced at Dorothy's opitmistic face in the corner of her eye she nodded unable to speak. On the inside of the government official prayed that Heero would returned unscathed.  


Zechs traveled down a more popluated area of the preventers HQ his current desitnation was Une's office. She had sent a very annoying Eriol Wheeler to the mess hall just as he was finishing his turkey sandwhich to inform him that his presnce was requested at her office on the double. Zechs narrowed his eyes at the memory, Eriol had a tenancy to be too annoying at times and all he talked about to him was his wife Jennie because he 'suspected' there something going between Lucreiza and himself. There was but he wouldn't admit that to Eriol.  


Zechs always managed to kick the man out of his office with a threat to shoot him. Eriol was an over-cautious type so he left everytime Zechs reached for his gun. Yawning Zechs stepped in front of the woman's office door and knocked twice there was a muffled reqest for him to come inside from Une, he turned the knob and entered the office with a weary look on his face. Une looked up from her laptop at Zechs before leaning back into her chair. "What have you found?" She asked. Zechs blinked triedly shaking his head.  


"Not a thing, the information Heero gave you lead to a dead end, but the interesting part is I found a article on senator Gabrielle Shore, says she'll be attending the merger party of _Sansever and Gravitation inc_," Zechs pointed out scratching the back of his neck. Une's eye narrowed in question before turning her laptop to face Zechs, the European man stared at the woman in question before walking over to the desk to get a better look at the screen just as it came life.  


The full color contrast screen showed snowy terrian and trees from above before an explosion on the right side of the screen appeared the camera moved over to the origin of the distaster and Zech's eyes widened in utter shock. He watched the image of they Vayeate sliding across the ground and two spects he figured were people move out of the way, the next thing he knew he saw Wing Zero marching out of the building weilding its beam saber. Une reached over and hit the 'ENTER' button pausing the image.  


Zechs stood upright again watching Une lean back into her chair with a disapproving look on her face. "It seems as though there are some people who don't ESUN's laws," Une uttered with a dark look on her face. "And I suppose you want me to take Tallgese and stop these illegal mobile suits," Zechs responded. A smirked formed on the German woman's face Zechs knew all to well what that expression meant. "Yes, yes I do," Une began with a stretch of her arms. "But first tell me what you found out on Gabrielle Shore and her involvement _Sansever and Gravitation inc_." Zechs nodded, he had no problem telling her about what he learned on the shifty woman.  


"Miss Shore happens to one of their biggest supporters and was the one that suggest that they merge in the first place," He explained. Une's fingers intertwined she placed her elbows upon her table and her chin rested upon her intertwined fingers. "Interesting, what of this Mercenary Margaret Cypher?" She asked. Zechs looked down at his jacket pocket he stuck his hand inside and began to feel around for the paper he printed out. He handed over to Une whom opened the folded paper up, she gave a breif scanning of the paper. "......Her current location is unknown but is believed to be somewhere in the mountain region of Japan?" Une's eyes shifted from the paper to Zechs her thin eyebrows edging closer to each other. Zechs gave her a hopless shrug, Une groaned this was not going to help her case any. "Your dismissed Merquirse, head out to the area where Wing Zero was spotted in the Tallgese," Une sighed placing the paper down onto her desk. Zechs nodded his head and started towards the door.  


"One more thing, Zechs," Une pipped up. Zechs turned to meet the woman's brown gaze in question. "Take Noin with you." Zechs shook his head. "Une, I'd like if she'd stay here, I'd feel better knowing she was the one with Gabrielle Shore," He replied out a respect. Une stared at him for a brief moment before nodding in agrement, Zechs was then out of her office door he vanished around the door as it closed. Une ran her hands through her hair exhaling in attempt to her calm herself down; she was steadily getting over the fact that Heero, Duo and possibly the other ex-pilots hadn't told her about Jin's whereabouts when they knew she had most of the preventers looking for him since he escape from Sally when she tried check him for injuries.  


That was a year ago, to find out now was quite unsettling for her. Even Mariemaia had known where he was and she had even formed a sort of relationship with the troublesome boy; whether it was plotantic or something else Une was unsure. "They're lucky I'm forgiving," She grumbled picking up a mimi-stapler. Une began to put stamples into a blank perice of paper when she acditently stampled her finger. "Damnit!!" She cursed yanking the steel object out of her finger, the priced skin began to bleed and Une stared at her injury quizzically. _You need me more than you realize Lady Une......,_ Une's head jerked up to the left side of the office toward an empty space near the window. Her eyes widened at the scowling woman that stood from across her.  


Hilde's feet tapped impatiently at the cold tile floor of the hospital, beside her sat Howard. He still wore his strangely shaped eyeglasses although the most noticeable thing on the man was that his skin was a bit more wrinkled and his gray hair had thined out but not so much as you could see his skull beneath the hair. Hilde stared up at the door way by the clerks office that lead to a short corridor full of doors on the right and left side, inside one of those rooms Duo resided getting 'fixed up' as Heero had put it. That man could be so callous at times, she knew this first hand since he had lived with him.  


Hilde cringed at the memory where Heero had almost shot her thinking it was an assassin after Relena's life. "How are ya' holdin' up Schbeiker," Howard's voice had startled the girl out her thoughts. Hilde turned to Howard with a weary smile. "I'm fine thanks Howard," She said rubbing her hands together. "Don't worry about Duo, he's a tough lad," Howard gave her one of his rare smiles before turning his attention toward the clock up on the wall across from him. Hilde nodded weakly tapping her feet much faster catching the attention of the clerk at the desk, her aquamarine eyes shifted toward the woman whom raised an eyebrow at her as she was asking her to stop. Hilde ceased her foot tapping the woman returned to her paperwork.  


After moment the sound of a door opening down that short corridor caught the German girl's attention, she saw a man appearing to be somewhere around his thirties poke his head out of the door and gestured Hilde and Howard toward the door. Hilde jumped from her seat beginning to walk forward when she noticed Howard wasn't following. Before she could turn her head toward Howard, the elderly man spoke up. "I'll be right here, I know Duo's fine," He yawned stretching his arms. Hilde gave the man a skeptic look but said nothing as she walked through the doorway and down the hall toward the hospital room where Duo resided. The doctor stepped out of the way letting her inside the room she studied Duo who did not seem to aware of her prescece.  


He was staring at his arm that was placed in a sling his hand was in a cast as well restricting the movement of his entire arm despite all five of his fingers stuck out of the cast as if it were a fingerless glove (with no mobilty). Duo finally looked up when he heard the doctor close the door he sent a smile in Hilde's direction. His black sweater's sleeve had been cut, the suspenders for his snow pants laid on the hospital bed at his sides, she studied his lower torso worriedly. Duo's eyes followed hers he smirked hopping off the bed. "I'm all patched up," He announced proudly.  


"I can see," Hilde laughed gently. "How's your side?" Duo used his uninjured hand to poke it he winced slightly. "Not too bad, it still hurts when I move," He said groaning. Hilde nodded as the doctor came over to her side. "He may have to stay off his feet for awhile so his torso can heal properly (stiching his wound was a tough one), it was infected quite a bit but the ointment I put on it should bring down the rate of infection left, there aslo might be some scaring. Other than that, the rest of the healing is up to the lad," The doctor said. Hilde's eyes brightened with happiness as she looked to the doctor then the American teenager who was listening in on what the good doctor was saying, there was certaintly going to be a problem keeping Duo off his feet.  


When they used to live on the colony Duo would disappear for hours on end and would return at herndous hours of the night or early morning. Where he went was never discussed between them Hilde could never bring herself to ask him. Hilde no longer had to worry; there was no zero-g places Duo could wander off to without being noticed, they lived in the same bedroom she'd know when he get up. "Is it alright to go?" She asked. The doctor gave Duo a second glance before nodding hestiantly. "Yes, I believe so---," Duo cut him off with a thumbs up along with a few words of his own. "Alright then, let's be on our way Hilde! No time like the present!" He announced rather impatiently.  


Hilde stepped back letting the braided teenager pass her and step outside the hospital room leaving her behind. The doctor handed her a orange bottle full of white capsule pills. "What's this?" She asked staring down at the bottle. "It's something to relieve the pain, a type of asprin if you will. Just give to him on a full stomach, otherwise he's liable to throw it up," He explained. Hilde nodded and gave her thanks to the doctor before leaving the room. She found Duo chattering with the clerk at the desk explaining the details minus the run-in with Epyon of his broken arm Hilde could hear gasps from the woman and she watched as the clerks hand shot out to touch the cast on his arm.  


Swallowing hard, the German girl quickly made her way over to Duo. Duo's mouth stopped moving the moment he noticed Hilde coming down hall in a quick pace holding a bottle in her hand. _Great, drugs....,_ He thought in dispair. "What took ya'?" He asked when Hilde came up to his side. "Oh nothing, he just gave me some pain killers," Hilde proclaimed pulling Duo away from the desk through the door way. The clerk sent a apologetic smile Duo's way, the American simply waved back before he vanished around the corner. Howard rose from his spot following after the two young people. "Oi-Oi Hilde, no need to break my other arm," Duo grumbled annoyed. Hilde glared at him in a most playful way before punching hm in the shoulder.  


"I'm not trying to break your arm silly," She said with a chuckle. "I'm only trying to get you to the cabin." The American smiled knowingly slipping his arm out her grasp with a sigh. Hilde didn't mind she simply grabbed his hand giving it a gentle squeeze, Duo looked her in direction with a face Heero would have made; a calm expression mixed with curiousity and question. Howard watched the two with intrigued eyes. He noticed some hestiant about their relationship that both of them knew about, but wouldn't admit it to themselves. The moment between the two was aubrptly broken when a wave of men dressed in swat-ish uniforms armed to the teeth with guns came rushing down the hall toward them.  


"Gundam pilot 02, stop where you are! I repeat do not move, or we will shoot!" Without warning Duo ripped himself from Hilde's grip and rammed Howard with his shoulder sending the elderly man tumbling into a office room, he then grabbed Hilde's hand and rushed down the hall as fast as he could. He had no idea what those men were after, or why they wanted him. Hilde clutched his hand fearfully, they escaped death only to be met with another form of death. The two vanished around the corner just as barrage of bullets came their way.  


Heero and Wufei rushed through the forest wiith their bags upon their backs and 50AE pistols in hand. They had returned to find the front and first floor living room in a complete shambles, Jin and Mariemaia were no where insight there were signs of obvious struggle. As they headed up the stairs to gather their things, there was a loud crash below them. Wasting no time to find out who it was the Asian duo headed to their rooms and shoved all necessary weaponry into their backpacks then snuck out of the windows of their bedrooms and headed to the back of the house where they then found a trail of oil from a car and decided to follow it while in the proccedings of escaping whomever bardged into the cabin.  


The made a hasty get away following the trail of tire tracks and oil until they came to a dead end which happened to be where the van was abandoned. The next thing they knew the assailants that had came into the house were hot on their trail not too far behind them. The two then found themselves running through the snowy woodland for the longest time from their relentless attackers that would open fire on them the moment they came into view from behind the trees that provided them enough coverage to stay ahead of them. Still running, Heero wondered if there was even a seemingly possible way to escape the many attackers behind them.  


He noticed Wufei was lagging a bit behind him this is what they wanted, they wanted to tire them out so it would be easier to pin them down. Heero was beginning to feel fatigued from all the running himself knowing at their curent rate there was not a chance in hell that were going to escape. Heero felt his strength dimmishing by the second, he fell to knees the moment he tried to pull himself up the steep hill before them. "Kuso.... Wufei!" He cried. Wufei had also fallen but a inch behind Heero he was barely near the hill. "Get up Wufei!.... Damnit get up!" Heero shouted climbing to his feet. He went over to his comrade, Heero lifted Wufei off the ground. He flung the man over his shoulders and struggled up-hill. Heero would not allow them to be caught by a much of terrorists lusting for their blood, he'd kill himself before that happened.  


His legs ached every time he stepped up further up the hill, he gritted his teeth at the pain that would soon reach his entire body if he didn't make up the hill. Unconscously he let out a shuddering breath, he was almost at the top. Heero's hopes of reaching the top were shattered when a pain almost ailen to him shot through his entire body rendering him immobile. Heero let out a cry of pain he had never heard emitted from his mouth as he fell down into the ground sending Wufei across the hill.  


Heero's body spasimed violently, the world around him began to blurr around him as a shadowy figure appeared above him. It appeared to be a woman, but he couldn't be sure, the outline of the body was too bukly to be sure. He watched the figure bring his mouth up to what Heero blelieved to be a two-way radio. "_Ma'am, we've obtained Gundam pilot 01 and 05...... no ma'am, their currently tracking down 04 and and 03, the others are in persuit of 02 and the former OZ solider now...... Yes ma'am, right away....... knock them out, the less they know the better...._," The male walked away and the last thing Heero saw the end of a rifle.  


[TBC]


	18. 12:ZERO's rampage II: hunted little boys

**12: ZERO's rampage II: Hunted little boys**

Ryuusei tugged Trowa outside the locker room across the snow toward an empty cart that used to sell hot chocolate but was replaced by a small store placed a decent distance away from the ice-ring. Trowa had no choice but to follow her if he was ever going to get the girl to talk about what had happened to her he would agree to her having to pick a secret place to talk about it and he would follow. The area near the ice-ring was nearly abandoned but there were a decent amount of people around though. Her grip on his hand was surprisingly strong for someone as small as she was. "Right here," Ryuusei announced stopping.  


Trowa looked at his surroundings, they stood beside a decorative Christmas tree put up simply for promotional reasons since it was the holiday season. Trowa averted his eyes back to Ryuusei who had a questioning look in her eyes. "So....," She trailed off fiddling with his fingers. Trowa's eyes widened in realization remembering why she had lead him to this place. "Right---- I don't want to sound eager but are you ready to tell me this? You don't have to if you don't want to," Trowa informed kneeling down to her level.  


Ryuusei shook her head still playing his hand that was rested upon his knee. "I'll tell you," She whispered. Trowa nodded commendably for her bravery. Ryuusei paused for a moment looking up at the angel sitting atop the tree before speaking. "I can't remember lots of stuff--- I remember playing on a swing with my mommy, daddy was sittin' on a bench away from me and mommy watching, smiling. We went home after that and mommy made us dinner then put me to bed. She always left the night-light on to keep bad dreams from scarin' away my good dreams. I woke up to the sound of daddy and mommy fighting with somebody, I decided to eavesdrop on what they were talking about.  


"I stood at the edge of the stairs and spotted two men with guns and a red haired lady talking to my parents. She was talking about technical stuff--- something' called _Str-at-agos_ and a lady named _Too-shin-o_, then those men noticed me on the stairs and told the lady about it. I heard my mommy tell me to run, I ran but I heard loud bangs from down stairs and I spotted those mean men coming up the stairs. I tried to run from them but they were much faster and they caught me. The next thing I knew I was in a dark cold place tied up in a chair, they stared asking me all these questions, I told them over and over again I didn't know what they were talkin' about. They never listened.  


"They put needles in me, they hurt me and they cut my hair and told me they killed my mommy and daddy. I don't remember nothing after that---- just waking up in a place full of plants, that's where Heero found me," Ryuusei trailed off and began to cry, huge tears spilled from her eyes. Trowa kept his questions concerning the red haired woman at bay. He embraced the girl letting her cry on his jacket. "Don't cry Ryuusei. No one's going to hurt you now, Heero and I will make sure of it," He uttered to her rubbing his hand against her back in a circular motion.  


Ryuusei continued to cry until her sobbing was reduced to nothing but hiccups. She pulled herself out of Trowa's embrace revealing her red puffy face and runny nose. Trowa gave her sympathetic smile and whipped her nose with a handy handkerchief, Ryuusei placed her small hands on the one he was using to wipe her nose. Once Trowa was done he hesitantly shoved the handkerchief into his coat pocket. "Feel better now?" He asked. Ryuusei nodded halfheartedly watching him rise to his feet. "C'mon let's head back before you catch a cold," He extended his hand out to the girl, she grabbed it and the two headed back to the locker room. Ryuusei tried her best to keep her spirits up because she didn't want Trowa to worry so she decided to hum a chipper tune.  


Trowa's eyes averted to Catherine who was skating alone on the ice looking down, he frowned at her slouched shoulders as she glided slowly across the ice. He was beginning to think showing her his feelings was a bad idea if it affected her this much. Trowa's sullen thought were brought a complete halt when the hair on the back of his neck stood up, he stiffened stopping in mid-step. He looked up just as violent gust of wind came through. Ryuusei looked up at him and wondered why he stopped until she watched his eyes grow wide with fear, a sort of fear she experienced when she learned her parents were dead. His hand was suddenly gone from hers and Ryuusei watched like a statue as Trowa dashed toward the ice-ring. "**_CATHERINE!!_**"  


Catherine glided across the ice with a look of dismay, she was unable to force the image of Trowa's hurt face from her mind. Part of her wouldn't allow it. How had she been so blind to his feelings until now? It was sheerly impossible for her not to notice, but she hadn't noticed and that's what got to her. Ever since Trowa decided to oblige to Relena's invitation to the ski-trip their friends in the circus would give her sly looks or thumbs up smirking, Catherine found this to be really strange. Trowa was never the talkative type, but to her surprise she found him a day before they left speaking for as long as thirty minutes to the lion about a new act with such enthusiasm he had mentioned her name once or twice in the conversation.  


The lion would do nothing but yawn at Trowa who laughed at the creature. That's when she decided to make her presence known and stepped out from behind a stack of creates, she'd happily greet Trowa who stood on his feet quickly and turned to meet her blue-eyed gaze looking quiet flustered. He greeted her as well using her nickname (Cathy) before picking up the bucket making a hasty retreat. Catherine found herself alone with the slumbering lion.  


Catherine sighed bringing herself to a complete stop in the middle of the ice ring her hands balled into fists, how could she had lead him to believe she like him more than a brother? It certainty wasn't when he wanted her to grant him death, his mind was on other things. Maybe it was when he working on that preventer's mission he had brought her along on. That had to be it. "I'm so sorry Trowa," She muttered clutching her forearms. Just as she began to move across the ice the wind seemed to take on an almost angry persona.  


"What in the world---- oh!" Catherine stumbled backward at the rough gust of wind that swooped down upon the ice-ring carrying with it the faint sound of machine gun fire. Catherine looked up into the sky in question spotting a rapidly falling object growing larger by the second. Catherine could barely make out its bulky outline, she could make out a pair of arms but the rest of the body seemed inhuman more robotic ... her pale blue eyes widened in fear. "Oh my God," Catherine whispered stepping back.  


She ordered her legs to obey her command and run but they wouldn't listen, they were as still as the air around her itself. _Trowa, please help...... come quick!_ Once the mobile suit was close enough her legs decided to move, Catherine scrambled across the ice in a desperate attempt to escape the plummeting machine. Wing Zero came down hard onto the ice sending Catherine across the ice, she could hear the ice cracking beneath her.  


Catherine climbed to her feet just in time to spot Trowa coming to the edge of the ice ring his face stricken with fear. "Hurry Catherine!" He shouted extending his hand to her. Catherine made a desperate attempt to reach Trowa's hand but the moment her skate's touched a fragile part of the ice it cracked beneath her weight and the last thing the 19-year-old saw was Trowa with tears in his eyes. One of his tears fell into the icy water just she was submerged in it. Catherine knew no more.  


Duo and Hilde rushed down the hall with the armored the men behind them, Hilde would knock the occasional object down to slow the oncoming attackers down but it would also slow them down as well. They came barreling through swinging doors rounding a corner surpassing oblivious doctors in the process, Hilde struggled to keep up with Duo's long legs as he pulled her along the corridor with him.  


The American turned back just as the men came rounding the corner firing at them again. Hilde screamed as bullets came zooming past them shattering glass hitting suspecting by standers n the process. _Damned bastards!_ Duo hissed pulling Hilde around another corner. "If you do not stop Gundam pilot 02, we will shoot you dead!" One of the armored men shouted angrily. Duo smirked sadistically as he and Hilde went through yet another swinging door, the way he saw it they would shoot if even he stopped running.  


He certainty wasn't going to stop because they _ordered_ him to. Hilde almost lost her grip on Duo's hand when she jumped over a fallen trash can but Duo kept his grip on her wrist. "Keep up Hilde," He huffed. Hilde nodded quickly as they came to an opening elevator. He took this as a way to escape their assailants, the moment the doors were open and the doctors were stepping out Duo picked up his pace and the two jumped into the elevator and pressed the button for the first floor.  


The men came swarming out of the swinging doors just the elevator's door closed. Hilde exhaled falling against the back elevator wall as it began to move down. Duo panted heavily coughing briefly as he tried to catch his breath. "They're most likely be to be waiting for us at the first floor, Duo," Hilde pointed between breaths. Duo said nothing he simply stared into space as he fought to catch his fleeting breath. Hilde glanced at him worriedly when the elevator came to stop. Duo was on the alert as the door opened up revealing an empty space, the men were nowhere to be found.  


Not wanting to stick around Duo pulled Hilde out the elevator and the rushed for the exit of the hospital. "**_Stop right now, Gundam pilot 02!_**" Came the enraged cry. The American and German teenagers look back to find the men right behind them thinking they must've taken the stairs to reach them so quickly. "Shit," Duo whispered. The two quickened their pace determined to get to the exit, gun fire erupted behind them causing Hilde to jump in fear Duo pulled her along unable to afford to stop when they were so close. Time seemed to slow as they got closer to the door, the 17-year-old felt something prick his arm but he paid no attention to it as he and Hilde went through the automatic opening doors.  


Hilde could feel relief wash over her as they came out through the last door but this relief was dampened when she felt Duo's weight upon her arm. She turned her head just as Duo's knees gave way beneath him, he hit the ground hard. Hilde would have been dragged down with him if he didn't released her wrist, Duo gritted his teeth in pain as he forced himself up; the world began to go out of focus as he struggled to stay conscious.  


"Duo...!" He barely heard Hilde calling him. He looked down at his arm and spotted a dart sticking out it, he grinned in distrain before looking up at the German with drooping eyes. Aquamarine met cobalt, Hilde made a move to help him up but the look on his face told her not to. "Duo ... get up, they're coming!" She cried. "Don't worry ... yourself about me..... you run Hilde.... run," Duo's eyes closed and he hit the ground unconscious. Hilde remained where she was. It was only when the armored men came through the last door her legs decided to move, she broke into a mad dash but they brought her down faster than she could pick her feet up. Hilde was pinned down to the ground by two men. She struggled against them in vain barely listening to their threats to shoot her. they pulled her off the ground with one yank.  


Their leader watched as one of his men flung the unconscious American over his shoulder and head over to their black van, his eyes glanced toward the young woman that struggled in his men's grasp like a fish out of water. Hilde stopped her struggles for a moment to get a look at the man's wizened face before averting her eyes toward the men that loaded Duo into the back of the van. "What do you want with us?" She sneered pulling her wrist out of the man's grasp.  


The leader smirked in amusement before raising his arm to her revealing a dart gun in his hand. Hilde's eyes widened in fear and began to struggle once more to get away from the men. Their leader pulled the trigger and the dart embedded itself into Hilde's neck pricing her skin. She gritted her teeth in pain glaring. "Damn you," She hissed before falling into unconsciousness. The man scoffed at her, the two men dragged Hilde to the van and dumped her inside next to Duo. "We've obtained 02 and the OZ soldier," The leader spoke into his cellphone. "_What of the vice foreign minister, 04 and 03?_" Came the response. "The rest of our team is still searching for them. We'll find them, don't worry," He said. There was a skeptic grunt at the end of the line before it went dead. The man placed his cell phone into one of the many pockets on his uniform. He headed over to the second truck next to the right preparing to return.  


**_Kill the enemy, kill all those who stand in your way. Nothing can stop you!_**  


Wing Zero dodged another onslaught of bullets from Epyon as it climbed out of the damaged ice-ring, it fired its beam rifle and put only one of the maroon Gundam's Vulcan cannons out of commission. Eypon was unphased by this as he activated his heat rod and slashed out at Zero who effectively moved out of the way of the weapon before firing its own Vulcan cannon's onto its counterpart.  


Epyon jumped out of the way of Wing Zero's fire and revealed its beam saber, it came at Zero with lightening speed sending it stumbling backward into the icy waters, Jin was unaffected by the sudden temperature drop inside the cockpit and concentrated only on getting Zero's thrusters back online regardless of the damage it sustained when it was attacked by Mercurius.  


Zero pulled itself out of the water on the other side it had no time to recover from the blow, Epyon came at him again only this time with more force behind its attack. Epyon rammed its beam saber into the Gundam's back disabling its rockets, sparks flew in the air inside the cockpit as the warning systems came on full alert, Jin paid no attention to them he continued to devise a plan that would bring Epyon down.  


Dropping its beam rifle Zero brought its arms back and grabbed Epyon's wrist. It then began to pull out the beam saber from its back when an explosion from behind both mobile suits sent him hurtling forward. Zero fell to its hands and knees it turned it head expecting to meet the face of Epyon but to its surprise Epyon was no more than a pile of scrap behind it. Jin's eyes brows narrowed in question before looking skyward.  


He zoomed the camera in on a mobile suit that reminded him of a white knights armor. The image on the screen changed replaced by a man in what Jin recognized to be a preventers uniform, with platinum blonde hair and blue eyes. "_This is preventer Wind Calling, I herby order you to surrender your illegal mobile suit or have it taken by force,_" Preventer Wind's husky voice made the young man wonder where he had seen him before. Smirking Jin shut of his communicator the image of Preventer wind vanished in a moment.  


**_Destroy him, he's yet another enemy standing in your way. Kill him._**Jin's lifeless eyes stared at the Tallgese curiously before bringing Zero back up on its legs. Being unable to fly was a serious disadvantage for him, so if he was going to destroy the Tallgese he was going to have to blow it out of the sky with his beam rifle but that would take a lot of energy and Tallgese had a beam cannon. Jin paused for a moment as the voice came back to him--  


**_Kill-- kill Margaret, she killed your mother....., revenge!! Get rid of him_**------ Wing Zero would be blown to smitheries before he could fully charge his beam rifle. The irony of it all, he thought. Wing Zero stared up at Tallgese with its Jade eyes as thought it were contemplating Zechs' words before stepping forward into the icy waters. Zechs' blue eyes widened in shock as he watched the Gundam plummet into the water vanishing from sight then reemerging on the other side where the fallen Epyon resided.  


Zechs watched the mobile suit in confusion as it headed toward the forest where it had originally been seen when it destroyed Vayeate. _I'm not sure what he's up to but I've got to stop him....,_ Zechs maneuvered Tallgese down after Zero. "Stop right now Wing Zero!" Zechs ordered. There was no response instead Tallgese was met with the end of the Gundam's beam rifle, Zechs was unable to maneuver out of the way of the blast:  


Tallgese was hit in the side by the violent blast thrown back onto its injured side. The European grunted in pain as the mobile suit slid across the ground, Jin watched for a moment before resuming Wing Zero's stride into the forest, he was going to finish this once and for all. He was going to stop the woman responsible for his mother and father's death, his lost childhood. If the nightmares were ever going to stop he was going have to do it. Zero began a fast jog into the forest back to the mobile suit hangar where Margaret resided.  


"....I was wondering how ended up with Zechs as your partner?" Noin blinked in confusion as her chin lifted up from the back of her hand. She stared at Gabrielle in question, the senator groaned sitting back in her chair, Noin once again was in some far distant world in the middle of their conversation. Noin's dark purple eyes widened in realization just as her hand came running through hair. "I'm sorry," She began. "I spaced out again." Gabrielle forced a smile on her face with a shrug. "Its all right," Gabrielle said with a wave of her hand.  


"So How did you end up with Zechs as your partner?" Noin gave her friend a sincere smile that seemed almost bashful. "I asked Une to assign him as my partner. Zechs would kill anyone else if he was paired up with someone other than me, except maybe Wufei," Noin laughed her own comment Gabrielle did not seem amused at all, Zechs was nothing but a pain.  


She knew that from first glance. She looked down at her cell phone that had been ringing off the hook for hours on end since she had arrived which was weird for her because she rarely got any calls from anyone except maybe her secretary. Sighing Gabrielle place her phone back into her purse before returning her attention back to Noin but to the woman's dismay her friend was day dreaming again. Rising from her chair she turned and left Noin's office unnoticed.  


She traveled down the empty corridor and into a vacant office. Gabrielle searched each corner of the room; there was no a camera in sight. Breathing a sigh of relief the woman pulled out her cell phone then hit speed dial. Throwing back her hair she placed the cell phone against her ear listing in to the distant rings until the 'clicking' sound told her someone had picked up on the other line. "What the hell have you been doing?" Gabrielle spat angrily never letting the other person have a chance to speak.  


"_What do you think I've been doing? Sipping tea?!_"  


"Yes! There is too much going at once, why is it that you haven't gotten Darlain or the pilots?!"  


"_How about this; as large as this mountain area is, it would take a considerable amount of time to find her and those rambunctious pilots. I suggest you stop calling me and my troops._"  


"I cannot. My campaign is far too important for you to mess up, your vendettas will have to wait! Find those pilots!"  


"_Just curious but why would you want to knock off the vice foreign minister, then persuade the pilots to join your cause?_"  


Gabrielle smiled. "Simple, Its the only way I'll be able to take her position as the new Vice foreign Minster of the ESUN and get _them_ to the first of my new army. Do your job right Margaret, or I'll bury you next to my father."  


"_... Yes sir_,"  


Gabrielle shut off her phone preventing any other spiteful words from falling from her lips. Just as she turned to leave she found herself confronted with a slim figure in the door way with a look of disappointment on her face. Gabrielle just stood in her place looking slightly peeved at the fact that she was at the door. "I never took you for a criminal Gabrielle, a little crazy at times but never a criminal," Noin whispered darkly. Gabrielle smirked cocking her head to the side. "It just goes to show you; get to know your friends before running off halfcocked for a stupid cause," The senator spat.  


Noin watched her walk toward her as though she wasn't going to stop her from leaving the building. "You know I can't let you leave Gabrielle, what your doing is wrong...." Gabrielle cut her off with a sound of disgust before Noin brought her gun up to her face. The raven-haired woman smirked shifting her eyes toward the gun. "You wouldn't shoot me. I'm your friend," She stated emotionlessly. Noin frowned at the comment. "Your no friend of mine senator Shore," Noin sheered removing the safety from the gun.  


Gabrielle's jaw shifted before she laced her fingers around the end of the gun smirking wickedly. "That's really a shame, because ... once I rule the ESUN I was gong to appoint your as my most trusted informant," Gabrielle stated yanking the weapon of Noin's grasp. The Mediterranean woman looked surprised but had no time to try to reclaim her gun, Gabrielle sent a kick to her stomach that sent her tumbling out the door way and against the wall. Gabrielle took flight down the corridor as fast as she could. She vanished around the corner with the gun her hand. Noin groaned as she climbed to her feet, to think she believed that woman to be her friend. Exhaling angrily she headed down the down the hall toward Une's office.  


Mariemaia stumbled aimlessly through the snow wishing she had jacket with her, her breathing was ragged and uneven as she traveled through the trees searching for the cabin, but to her dismay she was lost without a clue as to where she was. Getting kidnapped was better than being lost, at least she knew where she was. Her eyes darted wildly through the surrounding trees at the sounds of howling in the distance.  


Maybe a wolf would put her out of her misery, but then she would have no real idea if Jin was dead or not. Mariemeia collapsed on her knees ignoring the pain from her twisted ankle, she began to beat the at the ground until her fist was red from abuse. "Damnit all!" She shouted loudly clutching the ends of her hair. She wanted to rip it all out in spite of her anger not caring if she was bald afterward, she was lost and no one would ever find her. Mariemaia remained where she sat for the longest time that all became a blur to her. She stared down at the snow numb to the freezing temperatures, that is until the sound of loud footfalls reached her ears.  


They made the ground rumble with a sort of strength she recognized but could not remember right off the bat. Looking around her surrounding area she saw nothing but she certainty knew it was close. They became louder with each passing minute until the footfalls shadow loomed over her like an eclipse, looking up she studied its broad chest and antenna. It seemed oblivious to her presence but she couldn't care less, she watched it raise its foot over her and place it behind her. A hiss of air from its feet brought the girl out of her daze. Mariemaia looked up at the damaged back of Wing Zero as it headed off back to the mobile suit hangar.  


A smile was brought her face as she climbed to her feet and chased after the mobile suit. It wasn't long before she caught up to the mobile suit, Mariemaia jumped onto its foot then banged on its amor. Wing Zero stopped in mid-step it looked down at it leg spotting Mariemaia on its foot. Jin's eyes softened at the sight of her, knowing she was safe. Mariemeia watched as the cockpit opened up, she jumped at the sound of Wing kneeling while bringing its hand down toward her.  


"Get on," Jin's voice made her flinch but she did as she told and climbed aboard Wing Zero's hand, she was then was brought up to the level of the cockpit. Her eyes rested upon Jin's figure as he climbed out of the seat onto the platform. Mariemeia noticed something so different about his eyes, they almost seemed dead. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her onto platform next to him in an almost robotic way. If he was ever going to get anything right, he might as well get things straight with Mariemaia first. "I've got something I need to tell you before I go," He said. Mariemaia arched her eyebrows in question. "Go?" She whispered. Before she knew it Jin pulled her into his embrace wrapping his arms around her.  


[TBC] Don't worry it's not the end. Not by a long shot. Sakura123


	19. 13: Fallen into enemy hands

**13: Fallen into enemy hands**

Disclaimer: _The first time_ belongs to finger eleven  


_I had never thought  
We were hanging on  
But the fall looks very far  
Staring at the ground  
_

What flesh will do to you  
Will do to me too  
Be free and on your own  
Its not that simple  
Its never that simple  


It feels like the first time  
That we'd fallen behind  
And we faltered too far down  
No one could save us  
It feels like the first time  
And we're standing about them  
And no one can touch us  
The worst is over  


I could say to you  
A bitter word or two  
There's no stopping now  
Just get it out in the air  
Heard it through the fog  
And hurt by it all  
I'd take it back today  
But its out of my hands  


Lost in the film again  
All the signs were showing  
Watching a single frame  
When the wind begins  
You're never anywhere  


All thought vanished from his mind the moment he dove into the icy water, his entire being screamed at him as the temperature dropped rapidly in his body, his vision was blurred and his mind was thrown into chaos. Trowa kicked his legs throughout the water approaching the system of pipes below his eyes darted wildly through the fogginess searching for Catherine. He wanted to go up for air but what strength he had was fleeting, Trowa had no iterations on using it on himself.  


His lugs begged for air as he traveled above the system of pipes, his hope growing dim until he spotted something in the corner of his eye, he turned his head toward it making out the figure as a body. He swam as fast as he could without depleting the little air he had, his eyes began to grow heavy but he was determined to reach his desired destination.  


His eyes widened slightly at the sight of Catherine's hair obscuring her face once he was close enough Trowa wrapped his arms around her before making his way back to the surface. The Latin American would glance at her from time to time as he made his way to the top, he could see the light just barely the closer he got. The desire to breathe was becoming stronger and stronger but he couldn't open his mouth just yet, Trowa's vision was failing him by the minute as well. Trowa's head came surfacing from the water his mouth open drinking in all the air he could before his brain remembered his body was in need of heat. Trowa tried his best to swim to the shore but his legs would not respond.  


Quatre rushed out of the locker room after demanding Dorothy to stay where she was to see what the commotion was all about. He stopped in his tracks at the sight of the fallen Tallgese, a destroyed mobile suit, and the destroyed ice-ring wondering where the machine that caused such destruction had went to. He caught sight of Ryuusei at the edge of the ice ring with her arm extended over the water to Trowa and someone else in his grasp. "Oh no, Trowa!" The young man took off once again toward the ice ring. Quatre brought himself to an abrupt halt beside Ryuusei who looked up at him with fearful eyes. "Save Trowa, Quatre-sama!" She cried to him in Japanese.  


Quatre nodded and stepped into the water unsure of how deep it was. His legs felt as though a hundred knives assaulted his skin but he did his best to ignore it as he swam over to the two. "Trowa, grab my hand, hurry!" He cried to his friend. Trowa brought his arm up from the water and grabbed the sleeve of Quatre's jacket as tight as he could. Quatre fought his hardest to get back to the edge of the ring, the moment he was close enough to it Ryuusei grabbed his jacket and pulled as hard as she could (with some help from the blonde). Ryuusei fell to the ground with a yelp, Quatre pulled himself Trowa, and Catherine up onto the snow out of breath, shivering.  


Trowa brought his legs out of the water throwing his heavy jacket off his shoulders, he laid Catherine on the ground pushing her hair out of her face. He almost bit his tongue at the pale lifeless appearance her face held. "-C-Ca-cathy.... wake up.....," He stammered through his shivering. He shook her shoulders as hard as he could but she remained still, acting quickly he placed his hand atop her chest and began press against her chest timing himself with the rhythmic beat of his heart.  


Water trickled down his lengthy bangs plastered to his face as he pressed down over and over on Catherine's chest his breathing borderlining hyperventilating. "Don't die, don't die, please don't die Catherine," He panted. Catherine's eyes remained closed, it was nearly over two minutes and Trowa continued to try and bring her back from death. Quatre held Ryuusei back watching his friend with grief-stricken eyes; he had never seen Trowa in such a state before not even when he was amnesiac. Trowa's arms began to ache with pain the more he continued the CPR there was still no change in Catherine's state.  


His eyebrows narrowed his face contorted in anger, his lip quivered and began to pound his fist against her chest. "Come back--- Catherine! Your not supposed to die, your not supposed to die........ I'm supposed to die, I'm the solider not you!" He yelled, his voice was hoarse. Trowa pounded relentlessly against her chest amidst his tears and anger until he heard a strangled gargle followed by the touch of warm liquid upon his fist; coughing was the next thing he heard. Quatre's eyes widened in utter disbelief while Ryuusei squirmed in his arms trying to reach Trowa. He grunted and held her tight. Ryuusei would have none of it, she managed to slip from out his grasp and trot over to Trowa. "No, Ryuusei!" He hissed.  


Trowa shifted his eyes toward Catherine's face. Her face was regaining color her pale blue eyes were staring straight up at sky full of confusion. "C-Catherine.....?" He uttered quietly. Catherine turned her head toward him in question her eyebrows knitted together, her hand reached up to his face. Trowa pulled her up from the ground by the waist embracing her tightly as if she would disappear.  


"Don't do that to me Catherine.....," He breathed, his voice muffled by her wet hair. Catherine placed her hand over his head listening to his rapid heart beat. "Trowa...," She whispered. Trowa nodded simply happy she was alive and with him. Catherine smiled through what she believed to be her tears resting her eyes upon Ryuusei who stood an inch away from them, her innocent eyes watched with a sort envy that she never seen in young girl's eyes. Quatre climbed to his feet with a sigh wishing he had an extra pair of clothes because he knew there was a possibly he'd catch a terrible cold in these wet clothes.  


There was a sort of calmness that washed over his thumping heart that had been aching the moment he left the locker room (much like he experienced in Serbia), Quatre knew then that there was something very wrong because the joyous feeling did not last long. A scream filled the air, his eyes shifted toward the locker room and he spotted Relena being yanked off the ground by her hair by a man dressed in black holding a gun. Several men came swarming out of the locker room, one of them had Dorothy flung over his shoulder. Ryuusei screamed catching the attention of Quatre, Trowa, Catherine, and the armored men across from them. "Its them!" She cried stepping back.  


Trowa pulled himself up onto his feet hauling Catherine up along with him, he bent over and lifted the trembling Ryuusei up from the ground. He then placed her into Catherine's arms. "Cathy, I want you to get as far away from here as you can," Trowa instructed. Catherine shook her head in defiance. "I can't, I'm too cold, and I won't leave you!" She stated firmly, despite her quivering lips. "Catherine this isn't the time to be stubborn," He said. "They might hurt her for what she knows, I'm only asking you do this because I don't want either of your hurt. Please just do this for me...." Catherine's eyes averted themselves from Trowa taking a brief glance at the approaching men before nodding her head.  


She gave the young man one last look before running off in the opposite direction toward the forest. Trowa could hear the men fast approaching he turned to meet them steadfast in his resolve. Quatre and Trowa stood where they were as the men came up to them ultimately surrounding them on all sides. "Gundam pilot 03 and 04, I ask that you come with us or will be forced to harm your companions," Their supposed leader demanded. Trowa's eyebrows knitted together when he took a quick glance behind him before returning his green-eyed gaze back to the man in front of him. The supposed leader looked over Trowa's shoulder catching a glimpse of Catherine as she vanished into the trees.  


He smirked devilishly. "What are we to do about that girl and woman?" One of the men asked. Their leader shrugged with a look of indifference. "We'll give them a head start, they won't get far," Their leader locked gazes with Trowa whose temper was rising. "Gab 'em, the three of you go after those girls." Three men nodded then separated themselves from the rest of the group heading off in the direction that Catherine took off. Trowa tried to go after them but he was quickly brought to his knees by a blow to the head. "Trowa!" Quatre kneeled down to his friends side, Trowa held the bleeding part of his head tightly. Without remorse the men grabbed the two by the arms and dragged along toward their vans.  
  
Une stared at Noin with a look of uncertainty, unable to believe what she was hearing. Leaning back in her chair she positioned her reading glasses upon the bridge of her nose before looking up at the young woman before her. "Your saying, that the respectable _well-known_ senator Gabrielle Shore, has a hand in this little soon-to-be coup?" Une said, her voice was dark and held no emotion. Noin nodded glancing down at her stomach that still ached from the blow it received from Gabrielle. Noin nodded hesitantly her expression faltering at the sight of Une's face looking all the more displeased than before.

"Why is it that you thought telling me about this, was better than going after her?" Une asked haughtily. Noin swallowed nervously, knowing she would probably be suspended for not going after Gabrielle. "For starters I was unarmed she had taken my gun and l felt it was more important to tell you first, before things got out of hand," Noin explained rubbing her fingers against the preventer's badge nervously. Une scoffed at the young woman's explanation as she rose from her seat with a look of frustration, she stormed past Noin out of her office. _Things are already out of hand, has she not realized this yet?_ Une thought angrily.

Noin reluctantly followed after her superior with feeling that someone wasn't right with the German woman. Une traveled through the winding corridor with her hands balled into fists as she tried to calm herself down, now was not the time for her temper to get the best of her. As she walked through the halls she spotted Eriol and his wife Jennie Wheeler flirting with each other instead of doing their job, Une sneered at their misbehavior as she came up to them.  


Eriol stopped speaking in Jennie's ear long enough to catch Une coming their way; the two immediately straightened themselves in a more presentable way. "Hello, chief!" Eriol greeted in a chipper tone. Une rolled her eyes at the man before stopping before them. Noin came up behind them noticing Jennie was looking quite uncomfortable with Une around but she decided to say anything for the young woman's sake. "I thought I told you not to call me _chief_, Mr. Wheeler," Une stated folding her arms across her chest.  


Eriol gave the older woman a hopeless shrug. "It's a bad habit, chief," Eriol replied sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. Une dismissed his comment as she opened her mouth to speak. "Have you heard of Gabrielle Shore, Mr. Wheeler?" Une asked. Eriol pondered for a moment then his eyes widened in realization. "Hai! She's that famous Russian senator I've heard so much about in the political newspapers! Why?" He said confused. Une almost reached out to choke him, it seemed that there was no one besides Zechs, Noin and the preventer 5 that knew about this soon-to-be-crisis. Everyone else was in the dark.  


"We have reason to believe she is involved in recent disturbances in the United Earth Sphere, if you've heard about it?" The German woman said blandly. Eriol's eyes widened and he nodded explaining Zechs had told him. Une nodded in approval, at least the man knew what was going on. "I have a job for you and Mrs. Wheeler; I want you to make sure Gabrielle Shore is a wanted woman; put every available preventer on high-alert and on the look out for Shore! It is important that we find her before this situation gets out of hand," She explained. "Yes ma'am, I'll get right on it!" Eriol saluted Une and hurried down the hall past the two women with Jennie trailing behind him. Une smirked triumphantly before continuing down the hall to the communications room. Noin followed after her, the skiing feeling in her knotting stomach growing more by the minute. Une's behavior was more unsettling than usual.  


_Is this really happening? _Mariemaia felt slightly uncomfortable in Jin's embrace the longer she stayed there, she could hear his rapid heart beat against her chest, his speedy breathing against her neck and the stiffness of his posture. Jin pulled himself out of the embrace red in the face, he hadn't expected Mariemaia to even let him near her. The two of them sat on their knees in front of each other, onyx blue locked in pale blue in a dizzying trance.  


Jin swallowed hard running his hands through his unruly bangs breaking the trance. "Mariemaia, there's this thing I've gotta do...," He began nervously. "You overheard me talking to that Emid guy, right?" Mariemaia nodded skeptically watching his body's nervous movement, Jin paused for a moment noticing she was just staring at him so he glared at her. Mariemaia got the message and looked the other way, it wasn't what he wanted her to do but at least she wasn't staring at him anymore. "Your not going to kill him are you? Her question seemed almost hesitant, as if she didn't want to know but at the same time wanted to satisfy her curiosity. Mariemaia glanced at the young Korean who continued to glare at her.  


"Whether you accept it or not, I'm going to stop this madness once and for all. I'm going to kill Margaret Cypher. She murdered my parents and she'll pay," He declared darkly. Mariemaia's head snapped back to Jin her face was that of disappointed one, Jin paid no attention to this as he climbed into the cockpit. "Revenge won't sole anything, you'll be no better than she is," Mariemaia stated firmly "How do you even know _she_ killed your parents?" Jin shrugged as he buckled himself into the seat. Mariemaia sighed letting her head drop in defeat; trying to talk to him was trying to talk to a brick wall. Mariemaia climbed back onto Zero's hand preparing to be placed back onto the ground, there was no point in trying to talk him out of it, he simply wouldn't listen to her.  


She grabbed the mobile suit's thumb positioning her legs beneath her so they wouldn't dangle over Zero's palm, as she did so Mariemaia's attention was brought up to cockpit by a whistle. Her gazed upon the darkness of the cockpit before the sight of something being tossed toward her caught her eyes she grabbed the falling object out of the air.  


Mariemaia stared quizzically at the pendant upon the blue chain then looked up at the cockpit. "What's this for?" She asked, confused. "I'm sorry, Mariemaia," Mariemaia heard him say just as Wing Zero's arm lowered her to the ground. Mariemaia climbed off of it's hand with ease stepping back a good few feet away from the mobile suit as it rose to move forward, back to the mobile suit hangar. She watched with confused eyes as the cockpit closed up and the Gundam take one long stride through the snow.  


Jin watched her through the monitor through the corner of his eye before trying the extra thrusters on Zero's back to see if they were enough to get it off the ground. To his dismay Wing Zero only moved across the ground as thought it were on the smoothest surface imaginable it did not rise from the ground. "Damn," He hissed before glancing the ever-watchful Mariemaia. He grinned ruefully "I probably won't ever see that pendant or her again ... its for the best I suppose....." Pushing his arms forward, he commanded Wing Zero to march forward. Mariemaia watched Zero walk father and father away from her before she glanced down at the shimmering pendant in question wondering why he would have such a thing with him. _Maybe it belonged to his mother_, Mariemaia tried to imagine what his mother would've looked like and maybe how he would've been if she were still alive.  


Zechs jumped out of the cockpit of Tallgese III with a grunt when he landed on the ground, he examined his surroundings thoroughly before staring down at the footprints left behind in the snow, he stared at them curiously following their trail toward mass of trees a mile away from him. One set of tracks appeared to be smaller, more feminine than the ones that trailed behind it, those were muscular.  


A woman holding something and a three men obviously after her, it wasn't surprising to him to say the least. Groaning he decided to follow after the tracks that lead into the mass of trees instead of going after the ones that separated from the three after the woman. Zechs ran through the snow in his boots that weren't exactly fit for this kind of whether, he groaned at the feeling of his leather boots getting soggy from running in the snow.  


He dodged the trees in his way and other obstacles following the footprints as best he could at the speed he was going, he ran beside them in order to look down at them. After a moment of running Zechs' pace had fallen into a jog, the cold had gotten to him. He cursed to himself for not coming better prepared. Suddenly a distant cry caught his attention, his ears perked up at the human sound. Wasting no time Zechs broke into a run.  


Ahead of him, Catherine tumbled through the snow with Ryuusei in her arms, her body shook with tremors of her own chattering teeth. Her wet hair felt as though it were frozen stiff as she continued to waddle through the knee deep snow, she looked back behind and to her dismay she found men hot on her trail. Ryuusei clutched to her shoulders for dear life while Catherine trudged forward in a sluggish motion. Catherine could hear Ryuusei speaking to her in mangled English she barely understood the slower she got.  


She figured the little girl was telling her to get a move one before they caught her but try as she might, her legs were shaking from the cold and she couldn't move any faster than she was to her dismay. Ryuusei watched hopelessly as the men got closer to them, soon she began to cry at the thought of being caught by them all over again. "Please don't cry, nothing will happen!" Catherine exclaimed, beginning to panic herself. The young woman grabbed the side of tree trunk and pulled herself up a majority of the hill in one swift tug.  


Catherine used all her strength to clim the rest of the steep hill, once she was atop of it she broke into a run abandoning all reason, her heart pounded against her chest the faster she went. She held Ryuusei tight in her arms knowing Trowa would kill her if anything happened to the child or herself. "Stop!" Catherine cocked her eyebrow in question; why would Ryuusei want her stop when those men were right be--- Catherine's thoughts were cut off the moment she felt her foot touch the air. The 19-year-old stumbled back in fear the moment she saw the edge of the cliff her foot went over, the young woman's mouth quivered in fear when she turned back to see the men coming up the hill. "Oh God, no...," Catherine whispered fearfully stepping back slightly.  


Duo groaned as the world around him came back to him, his arm ached with a dull mind-numbing pain he experienced many times before in the past as he rolled over on what he believed was the injured side of his body. When he opened his eyes he was greeted by darkness, swallowing hard Duo pushed himself into a sitting position listening to his ragged breathing.  


The drugs they used on him were still in his system but he was coherent enough to know that he was alone in a dark place or so he thought. Using his uninjured arm he searched the back of his arm to see if they that had left the dart in his skin but to his relief they did not, Duo sighed bringing his hand to his pounding head. "I feel like I've been sucker punched," He moaned ready to fall over. A shifting noise across from him followed a distinctive grunt he couldn't forget if he tried reached his ears. His braid whipped over his shoulder the moment he turned his head toward the origin of the sound. "Heero?" He whispered. "Is that you?"  


Heero climbed up off the ground from the fetal position he was in, he nodded. "Hai, it's me," Heero replied rubbing the back of his neck. The Japanese ex-pilot could hear his comrade chuckle wearily, he wondered what could have been so funny. "What?" He uttered. "I was just thinking about the rotten luck we have, if anything we should've die in the war; they're probably wouldn't be so many rebel factions after us, you know?" Duo chuckled brushing his bangs out of his eyes. Heero snorted at the irony of the statement the American made.  


Yes, it was true, there wasn't any time of day that Heero wished that he had died instead of lived through the war. In the past years there had been so many rebels rising up to finish what others hadn't and tried to bribe them into joining their cause. They objected a hundred times and like locus the enemies continued to grow in number and disturbed the peace more so than war itself had. And it was all because of their and their Gundam's existence.  


Heero closed his eyes and shook his head. "There's no point in wishing for death, Duo. Not now," Heero stated. "There's too much we haven't done, too many people we've come care about to want to die. Its a pointless wish." The American stared down at what he could see of his arm as he processed everything his comrade had said to him. _To wish for death is pointless? Why is it that it come after us so much?_ He thought closing his eyes. "Heero is right," Came a voice.  


Both young men's heads turned toward the direction the voice came from squinting through the darkness at the figure that leaned up against the wall, his hands bound together by a thick rope (although they couldn't see all of this). "Wufei?" They said in unison, surprised. Wufei opened his eyes glancing toward the figures on the floor be believed to be his most trusted comrades. "It's me," He said simply closing his eyes again. Duo climbed off of the ground with a grunt rubbing the back of his head where the aching had retreated to, he strode over to Wufei, his usual smile replaced with a gloomy expression.  


Wufei watched the American lean up against the wall beside him with a groan, Wufei glanced at the taller young man with a look indifference. "Brings back memories don't it?" Duo sighed flexing his fingers causally. "I suppose," Wufei yawned tiredly. "Now all that's missing is the lack of air to breathe." Duo's face faltered for a brief moment as he contained the urge to laugh at his friend's comment, he swallowed an upcoming laugh trying his best to straighten his face.  


Wufei glanced at him in the corner of his eye with a questioning expression as to why he was shifting his position so much. Heero rolled his eyes climbing to his feet as well just as the door slid open and light spilled into the cell. The three of them winced the moment the light reached their eyes. Three figure's stepped inside the cell blocking some of the light. Wufei and Duo came up beside Heero as the two figures came striding down the stairs. "That's all five," A strong feminine announced almost proudly.  


All three ex-pilots shifted their gaze toward the two figures that stopped in front of them recognizing them as Quatre and Trowa. Heero turned and glared at the smiling woman across from them. "Who are you and what do you want with us?" He demanded angrily. Margaret stared down at the five young boys her smile growing by the minute. "I want you allegiance," She stated simply. All five teenagers stared up at her, unimpressed expressions on their faces. Isn't that what everybody wanted of them? Duo stepped up in front of his four friends his hand balled into a fist. "Where's Hilde?!" He demanded.  


TBC....


	20. Interlude 06

**Interlude 06: Missing you**  
  
_Step off the train,  
  
I'm walking down your street again,  
  
pass your door but you don't live there anymore,  
  
its years since you've been there,  
  
and now you've disappeared somwhere,  
  
like outerspace  
  
you found some better place,  
  
and I miss you  
  
yeah...  
  
and I miss you,  
  
like the deserts mystery_

The young man fiddled with his pencil mindlessly as his blue eyes stared down at his worksheet untouched by the led point of his pencil. The hour was twelve in the afternoon and he had yet to write a single scribble down on his paper yet. He simply couldn't put his mind to it. He groaned brushing shoulder length blonde hair behind his shoulders, he soon began to tap the end of his pencil against the worksheet.  


The subject; mechanics concerning mobile suits. The problem; he sucked in this subject and failed twice, today was his redo. 16-year-old Zechs Merquirse groaned once again as he readied his pencil to color in a small square beside the first question his mind stressed over: **In what place does the program system for the battle data go on an Aries?**; Zechs truly did not know, the flight type mobile suit Aries was not his favorite mobile suit so he neglected to study it at all.  


Now it was coming back to bite him in the ass. Zechs truly understood the meaning _what goes around comes around_ and it bugged him to no end. Zechs pounded his head against his bedroom's computer desk in frustration, his head hurt from all the thinking and not knowing the answer to the question irritated him.  


"If only I'd studied instead of tinkering with the Leo, I wouldn't have this problem," He grumbled miserably rubbing the side of his temple. With one last look at his paper Zechs climbed out of his chair and headed of his door room he traveled down the hall ignoring all the swooning women he passed by. He headed down the stairs just as a short haired teenage girl brushed by him, Zechs turned his head toward her and sent a smile in her direction.  


Lucreiza Noin, his most trusted friend and usual study partner just waved and continued up the sitars. Once the blonde was the end of the stairs he headed out of the dorm building making his way over to the mobile suit hangar where he hoped the motorcycle he parked inside was still there. On the way he was greeted by a crowd of boys younger than him proclaiming that he was they're 'idol' and they looked up to him. Zechs simply nodded continuing his journey to the hangar.  


_If they really knew what my life was like then they wouldn't be saying such idle things,_ he thought dryly just as he entered the mobile suit hangar. He had to admit the Lake Victoria base was indeed a large place to walk through, but he liked the challenge as much as he loved the exercise he benefited from walking for miles across the base. Zechs' eyes studied the vastness of the hangar as he traveled through it, he fixed his black sunglasses so that were back on the bridge of his nose before spotting the motorcycle parked beside a Leo.  


His eyebrows furrowed in confusion; that wasn't where he had it. Groaning Zechs jogged over to the motorcycle unaware of Treize stilling upon the arm of the Leo above him. He pulled the keys for the machine out of his pocket and moved to put them inside the ignition but a short whistle caught him off guard causing him to drop the keys. Zechs looked up at the older man appearing to be amused by his little mishap. "What are you doing here, Treize?" He asked monotonously. Treize Kushrenada shrugged and climbed down from the Leo effortlessly.  


Zechs watched him land gracefully on his feet not a single hair on his head out of place. Treize was a bit too perfect for his tastes at times. "Just visiting," Treize replied with a smile. "Your dropped your keys." Zechs' eyes averted downward spotting the keys on the floor nearest to Treize's feet. Muttering, the young man picked them up off the floor then headed over to the motorcycle.  


"You seem eager to leave, what's your hurry?" Treize asked. "I need to clear my mind. There's too much going on at the dorm to think," Zechs said imprudently. Treize chuckled at Zechs' straightforwardness and watched as the young man pulled the motorcycle out its parking space. He stepped out of the way as the blonde maneuvered the machine toward the entrance of the hangar. "Well, I certainty hope you find peace on the open road," Treize said, as Zechs climbed onto the machine. Zechs smirked at his friend staring up the engine. "So do I," He replied. "I'll see you later." Treize nodded to his friend just as Zechs pulled off. Treize watched his figure vanish in the distance before heading off to the other end of the mobile suit hangar.  


The wind blew wildly through Zechs' hair as he traveled down his desired road toward a certain vacationing house that was 3 hours away from the Lake Victoria base. His mouth was straight as he drifted back to a barely recognizable memory that had been hidden in this subconsciousness until recently. His blue eyes studied the road head of him while his mind concentrated on other things.  


_A young Milliardo trampled through the snow happily with his two and half year old sister upon his back, in what his mother called "a back pack for babies" or at least that's how he remembered it anyway, he could never remember the name for the contraption his sister rode in on his back. His short blonde hair was covered by his sweater cap with dog ears attached to the ends of them, his sister wore a suitable infant snow-ware attire although the snow cap on her head was a bit big and covered her eyes slightly whenever she moved.  
_

He looked back and smiled at her, Relena's big blue eyes sparkled as she tried to catch the falling snowflakes in her hand, babbling happily. Milliardo stopped in his tracks at the sight of a hill and smirked. Yet another challenge for Relena to overcome, carefully the young boy shrugged the straps of the backpack off his shoulders careful not to alarm his sister. He brought it over in front of him and slowly removed Relena from the contraption with ease.  


Milliardo looked back at the Sanc Kingdom that was a good distance away from them before turning to smirk at his little sister. "All right, I've got another game for us to play, Relena," He announced. He placed Relena onto the snow holding her slightly so she wouldn't skin through it. "See this hill?" Millardo pointed the at the hill in front of them. Relena nodded causing her hat to fall over her eyes. Milliardo pulled the cap from over her eyes with a chuckle.  


"See if you can climb up," He said. Relena gave him an uncertain look before proceeding toward the hill on wobbly legs, Milliardo watched her fall through the snow vanishing at times but always reappearing and continuing onward. He followed behind her his hands behind his back. Milliardo couldn't help but laugh at his little sister attempting to walk through the snow no doubt. It was truly a sight to behold. "Milli, I can't climb it," He heard Relena whine.  


Milliardo came up to his sister's side and kneeled down in front of her, Relena looked up at him through her snow covered eyelashes. "You can do it Relena, don't ever doubt yourself," Milliardo said. Relena nodded grimacing a bit as her brother whipped the snow off her face, before she could continue her attempt in walking, Millardo lifted her off of the ground into the air and spun her around in one big circle. Millardo smiled at the gleeful sound she made as he spun her around, Relena's eyes were as bright as the stars themselves that day. He wouldn't have it any other way......  


Zechs brought the motorcycle to a halt in the middle of the empty road near a small cottage house used for vacationing; the entire landscape was shaded by trees and shrubbery except to the part nearest to the road. He stared at it with intent eyes as the front door opened and a young girl skipped out holding a woven basket in her grasp. He watched her honey-blonde hair bounce with every step she took down the stone path that would lead her to the small garden and into the forest. "Relena, be careful dear! Don't be out too late!" Came a woman's voice. Relena Darlain stopped half way down the stony path she turned toward the door where Mrs. Darlain was standing with her fist close to her chest and her other hand upon the door knob.  


Zechs watched the girl smile sweetly at her mother before saying, "I won't mother, I'm just going out to pick some of those berries I read about. They say spring time is the best time to pick them. They'll be a good desert!" Relena explained before continuing down the path. Zechs watched her mother linger in the door way then close the door and this was around the same time Relena spotted Zechs.  


The 16-year-old stiffened in his place, she had noticed him! Relena leaned forward a bit cocking her head to the side slowly making her way over toward him instead of her desired place. Zechs' hands gripped the handle bars of the motorcycle readying himself for a hasty retreat. Relena was now edging closer to the edge of the road the more she moved and the longer he waited.  


"Hello sir, are you looking for someone?" She asked stopping her tracks. Zechs bowed his head careful to make sure his sunglasses didn't fall of his face. "No, I just stopped to admire the scenery," He lied with a straight face. Relena smiled oblivious to this fact and nodded. "Yes, it is very pretty out here isn't it?" She said looking about. "Ineed," Zechs smirked turning the motorcycle around, he noticed Relena seemed a bit taken aback about this but he paid it no mind.  


"Well, it was nice talking to you sir," Relena said with bow. "Likewise," Was all that Zechs said before heading back down the road. Relena leaned forward a bit to get a look at him before he completely vanished, for some reason there was something familiar about his aura that she couldn't put her finger on. The feeling was more like a distant memory to her but she couldn't remember. With a shrug the young girl headed over to the path once again.  


Zechs could feel his heart pounding as he headed back to the base. He hadn't expected to find her there, the vacationing cottage was someplace he went to think, now it was occupied by someone he hadn't since in eons. Zechs fought back tears as he continued down the road. When he arrived at the Lake Victoria base, he immediately parked the motorcycle back in the hangar and headed back up to his dorm room.  


Zechs locked the door wishing to be alone, he strode over to his desk remembering he had to answer that question in order to finish his test. But when he sat down and picked up his pencil, he noticed that the second square above the lower one was colored in. He pulled his sunglasses off and stared in bewilderment at the underlined answer; Nearest to the weapons and mobility systems. Zechs could think of only one person that could have known that besides half of the entire student body at the base and that person was.......  


"Hey stranger, where've you been?" Zechs turned his head toward his bed. There sat a smiling Noin with a book rested upon her lap. He swallowed ignoring the pounding in his heart, he shook his head before turning his chair around to face her. "Nowhere..... thanks, I guess," He said gesturing to the paper. Noin gave him a shrug of indifference. "You look like you had other things on your mind today, I thought I might help you out just this once," She said. Zechs nodded in amusement then turned around to finish the paper.  


Fin: Interlude 06. Disclaimer: "Missing" belongs to everything but the girl.


	21. 14: Execution Orders

**14: Execution orders**

(_December 23, A.C. 199, Mountain region; 8:34am_)  


Margaret's eyes averted toward the young man with the braid with a questioning expression reflecting in her eyes. Duo remained where he was awaiting his question to be answered, he watched as the older woman's face went from questioning to amused. The edge of his mouth twitched in annoyance as the woman came forward.  


"That girl that accompanied you?" She chuckled. Duo said nothing as he restrained himself from lunging on the woman right then and there, fearing that she would completely injure his arm worse than it was. Margaret's slender fingers rapped against her arm her patience wearing thin, the boy hadn't said a word since she spoken and it was beginning to gnaw her. Rising up from against the wall she walked over toward the young woman her hand itching to injure him further. "If that's who your referring to, she's--- how do I say -- indisposed at the moment, but not dead mind you," Margaret added the last part the moment she saw his hand form a fist.  


It wasn't that she didn't want to get hit -- no---- she just didn't want to kill him right then and there, her boss would kill her. "Getting off that topic----- I have an employer that has been interested in you young fellows." Heero continued to glare at the woman listening intently to the words that came from her mouth. Trowa wanted to fold his arms across his chest but his bound hands prevented him from doing so.  


Instead he flexed his arms in an attempt to remove the binding from his already bloody wrists. "And?" The Latain American trailed off arching an eyebrow. Margaret decided to continue. "The time for peace in the world is over, a new Earth Sphere will be created the moment the Vice Foreign minister is assassinated or rather executed and another take her place, our armies will rise and stand like looming shadows over the once-peace oriented land and you'll all be apart of this beautiful, just by saying 'yes' to the offer," Margaret implied. "No strings attached."  


Wufei scoffed. "I'd rather die," He uttered to himself. Margaret looked over his way with a smile. "Which brings me to the next part," She sighed. "Make sure that you know this is what you want, because if you refuse this generous once-in a lifetime offer, you are to be executed along with Miss Relena Darlain (though separated), which I said we should have done in the first place because I know how you all think; Infiltrate the enemy base, gain their trust and then bring them to their plans ruin. But this is not my call. So my question to you know is; what's your choice?"  


Heero stared at the woman with his intense gaze as his mind formulated a plan to escape their prison and get Hilde and Relena to safety wherever they were inside what the Japanese teenager thought to be another elaborate base with more twists and turns than he could care to remember. Duo gave the woman a devious smirk his hand grasping upper part of his broken arm doing his best to ignore the pain that had been created by his movement.  


"What makes you think we'll be so eager to join your misguided bunch of would-be soldiers?" The American's tone was sarcastic and threatening. Margaret met his cobalt gaze with her brown one studying him for a moment, he was daring her to shoot him, she could see it by the look of his eyes. Walking back up the stairs Margaret left them all in silence, but before the woman could leave the cell Heero came up from behind his comrades so fast, that he almost knocked Quatre down.  


Margaret turned back around to face them once more looking impatient. "Your answer?" She said calmly. Heero stared at her for a brief moment before shifting his eyes toward his friends, they seemed to be expecting a rejection from him, but if he was ever going to rescue Relena or put a stop this chaos he would actually have to accept her terms of agreement at the expense of his friends trust knowing they would not accept it. _Forgive me.....,_ The Japanese teenager shifted his eyes back to Margaret. "My answer is yes, Margaret Cypher. If anything I'd like to live unlike them," He said darkly.  


The 44-year-old woman continued to smile at the other four teenagers, happy that they appeared to have rejected her offer, she wanted nothing more than to kill them. "Very good, follow me," Turning she stepped out of the cell the door. Heero rushed up to the door exiting the cell, the door shutting automatically behind him shrouding the former pilots in darkness. Trowa managed to get his wrists free of his bondage. Ignoring his injuries he rushed up the sitars and placed his hands into the small crack of the door and attempted to pry it open, he tugged at the door relentlessly until his fingers were raw with pain. He growled and slammed his foot against the door angrily cursing.  


Duo averted his eyes toward the ground sitting himself down upon on the stairs with a groan. Trowa calmly continued to try to open the door, he grimaced at the feel of his own blood tracing the lines of the palm of his hands glancing briefly over at his American comrade whom had ceased all movement of any kind. He was unsure what the braided young man was thinking at that very moment, his silence disturbed him. Trowa's lips parted letting a brief sigh escape his being. That was a foolish thing to say, Heero, he thought balling his hand into a fist. "It would've been wiser to say nothing. Now there's no telling what they'll do to us or Relena." Trowa uttered to himself. "He's given himself an Achilles heel."  


Duo felt a twang of anger rise within him at Trowa's words; the cobalt blue-eyed boy began to believe his Latin American comrade wasn't thinking straight anymore, he wasn't thinking like a soldier anymore, he was thinking like a human while Heero remained steadfast in all the ways of a solider. He wondered if the others thought the same as he did. Duo wondered if Quatre and Wufei thought If they were going to die then it was all on his head, it was because of Heero's stupid mouth that they would meet an untimely demise.  


"Well, I didn't hear anyone speaking up to accept her terms," Duo retorted coldly. "Maybe because we all figured there was a chance she'd give us more time to think her offer over if we didn't say anything," Wufei retorted. Duo rose from his place and sent a glare in Wufei's direction. "Hey, lay off will ya?" Duo barked, sounding unpleased by the all the unreasonable comments his friends were saying. "He only did what he thought was best. Maybe he thought we were going to accept her offer out of panic so he decided to---." Trowa cut Duo of abruptly when he approached from him and grabbed him by the collar of his sweat shirt.  


Duo felt as thought the bone in his face shattered the moment Trowa's fist collided with it, the braided teenager landed on the ground hard. He looked up at Heero with a maddening look in his eyes. "What the hell was that for?!" He exclaimed angrily. "We don't need you to explain his actions, Duo," Trowa snapped. "Just shut up for once in your life." Duo climbed off the ground taking a sharp intake of breath though his mouth when his nose began to drip with blood. "Trowa that was uncalled for!" Quatre proclaimed. Trowa said nothing he headed back to the door but made no move to try and open it. Quatre sent Duo a sympathetic yet knowing look that the braided-teenager ignored.  


He whipped his nose with the back of his hand staring angrily at the young man before him. "Well, excuse me, for trying to defend a friend when no one else would!" Duo sneered heading over to the far side of the cell, away from the others. Quatre who remained standing beside Wufei watched as the stoic teenager headed slumped against the wall beside the door way. He bowed his head in dismay at the sight of his friends coming undone because of the situation they were in. Wufei remained silent knowing nothing he said would make things any better than they already were. Trowa shut his eyes tightly banging his head against the wall. How could've Heero had been so stupid?  


Elsewhere inside the compound, Relena stood against the wall her wrist bound by a hand cuff attached to a conveniently placed drain pipe at the end of the bland prison cell she resided in. Relena groaned as she tried to slide down into a crouched position but the pipe below on the one the cuff was attached to prevented her from going halfway near the ground so she was forced to stand. They had left the door open, believing she or her friends would be unable to escape their bondage, which Relena thought to be a stupid move on their part.  


Across the dimly lighted cell laid Hilde and Dorothy their unconscious bodies sprawled across the floor like rag dolls overdosed on sedatives, also handcuffed to a pipe. Relena's eyes began to water as her worry for Heero grew stronger with each passing moment the longer she stood there, chained to a pipe. She wondered where they had put him inside the elaborate base, she wondered if they had hurt him beyond recognition, she also wondered if he was even alive.  


The few people that knew they were Gundam pilots under the alias of the Preventer five disliked the fact that they were treated as heroes instead of the terrorists they knew them as in the war. And to those who didn't, Relena explained to them inside meeting rooms and live on television whenever the question of the Gundam pilots whereabouts were brought up, that they died after the rebuke against Dekim Barton when their Gundams self-destructed.  


It was biggest lie Relena had ever told in her life, but for the sake of her friends she'd lie any day. Running her hands through her hair, she left her mind drift back to Heero in an attempt to keep her mind off her own demise whenever that was. As the hours past Relena found that focusing all her thoughts on Heero only reminded her that she was probably going to be killed, the young woman growled in frustration giving the cuff a yank. It didn't budge but it certainty was a way for her vent her frustrations at the expense of her already sore wrist.  


The sound of footfalls caught the young woman's attention, she looked up toward the door almost swallowing her tongue when her blue eyed gaze fell upon the tall stoic figure that had stopped in front of the door way. Her uncuffed hand went up to her mouth in an attempt to hide the shock on her face. "Heero...," She whispered unsure if he was a simple figment of her imagination or the real deal. His hard gaze locked with hers as if they were trying to say something to her, Relena's heart thumped against her chest. It hurt, but she couldn't care less. The moment her hand dropped from her mouth Heero resumed his stride and vanished from sight, Relena was speechless, her mind went blank in that very moment. "Heero...?" She mouthed silently.  


"Is she inside?" The voice made Relena's ears twitch.  


"Yes ma'am, she's inside," Came the voice, of the man who had captured her and the rest of them. Relena's watery eyes focused on the door as a woman strode inside the cell flaming red hair and a black trench coat that shrouded her figure. Relena's gaze hardened at the sight of her tall body as she came up to her. "I thought there was something fishy about you miss Cypher but I couldn't put my finger on it," Relena's voice was unkind, but Margaret couldn't care less. The older woman grinned clearly amused by the girl in front of her.  


"Fishy, good word usage Miss Darlain," She chuckled stopping a foot away from the girl. Relena stared at the woman, she should've trusted her instincts and simply mistrusted the woman, but at glance Margaret looked like a kind woman despite the icy demeanor her faical expression held, it was the woman's attractive and kind eyes that got her thinking her instincts were being over cautious. Now she knew Margaret wasn't to be trusted at all. "Why have you brought us here?" Relena said, yanking at the hand cuffs once more.  


Margaret's brown eyes shifted toward her red wrist before shifting them back to the vice foreign minister herself; the 44-year-old knew at heart she was beginning to loose sight of what exactly she was doing but she would see it through until her mission was done or she died. Bringing herself back to the current situation Margaret began to speak. "Isn't it obvious? Your a distraction, by tomorrow, news of yours and the so-called preventer 4 murders will be reported nationwide, it will be a heavy blow to the ESUN's governing nation," Margaret explained, growing tired of doing so.  


Relena glared at the elderly woman not in anyway disgusted by her own hatred toward her, if anything Margaret deserved to be killed but she wouldn't wish that upon her not matter how much as she hated the woman's guts. "How does Jin fit into all this?" Relena asked. "He doesn't," Margaret replied haughtily. "I believed that he had important information concerning an untested mobile suit system created years ago, but he has amnesia and probably never knew about it. He was only a child then." Relena's eyebrow arched in question at the solemn expression on the elderly woman's face. Only a child?  


"Just what did you mean when you said 'only a child,' miss Cypher?" The 17-year-old European inquired. "Did you happen know this boy or his parents before now?" Margaret stared at Relena over her dark sunglasses with a look of annoyance, wishing she hadn't said anything. She could feel the guilt rising up within her all over again. "That's.... None of your concern, minister," She sneered stepping out of the prison cell. Relena watched the woman vanish around the corner. Relena cupped her chin with her hand as she pondered on Margaret's words. Had she know him before? That's impossible, the colony was destroyed ... was it possible that she knew him before then? Relena's eyes narrowed in confusion.  


Une stood in the center of the communication's room with a stern look upon her face, her brown eyes stared upon the large map on the large plasma screen above her, her arms folded across her chest. At the control panel several preventers tapped away at the key board effortlessly at the command of Lady Une herself. Noin stood beside the older woman concern etched across her face. Une stared motionlessly at the screen as the red circular ripples expanded out and inward with each passing minute.  


"Have you got it?" She asked unable to hold back her impatience. "Almost there," Came a response. Une groaned chewing the bottom of her lip while her fingers wrapped against her arm. "If you don't mind me asking Une, what is it your looking for, exactly?" Noin piped up, deciding to make her presence known. Une turned to the 22-year-old halfway cracking a grin before looking back up at the screen. "Are you aware that the badges upon your uniforms have homing beacons installed in them?" Une asked.  


Noin glanced down at her badge giving it tap then looked back up at the back of her commander. "No, not really ma'am...," Noin replied sheepishly. Une stopped chewing her bottom lip for a moment her brow furrowing in puzzlement at her comrade's response. "I know Zechs is in the mountain region where Relena and the rest of them went to, he's the rapid moving blue dot on the left side of the map of the mountain," Une pointed out the barely visible dot to Noin before resuming her speech.  


"I don't where the preventer 5 or the vice foreign minister are anymore though. They vanished from the tracking system that was installed in the Satellite about a week ago. One moment their one place, another gone as if they never existed." Noin shrugged, unsure where Une was going with her explanation, although she understood the woman's concern; Relena missing usually meant chaos would ensue, which wasn't a good thing. But the pilots would vanish when there was never a crisis so why was Une worried? "What's your point?" Noin asked. Une groaned again.  


If Noin was that oblivious to the goings on around her, she wouldn't have bothered to explain it to her. "My point, Noin, is that Chang Wufei has developed a nasty habit of carrying his badge around wherever he goes (even on vacations). I have a bad feeling that their disappearance has something to do with this group that illegally confiscated the rebuilt Wing Zero, so if Mr. Chang has his badge with him (despite the possibility of it being taken from him due to his supposed capture) I'll be able to pinpoint where they are and send a unit in, once I get authorization," Une finished exasperatedly. Noin's feature's brightened considerably marveling her commander's brilliance, she gave the woman a small applaud. "Good thinking," Noin was truly impressed. Lady Une just smiled when one of the preventer's announced they had locked on Wufei's badge's signal. The two women looked up at the screen, their eyes narrowed. The signal was coming from an abandoned Alliance Military base of operations.  


Catherine wanted to do nothing but scream in a desperate attempt for help, but her vocal cords wouldn't react to this feeling, she was completely frozen in her place oblivious to Ryuusei's wailing. Her eyes were transfixed on the three men coming toward them with menacing looks upon their faces, her body trembled in their presence knowing she would be caught unless she decided to snuff her life out like a candle by jumping over the cliff.  


It wasn't something she wanted to do, she had already hurt Trowa with rejection, she didn't want to hurt him anymore with her death. The three men had come up to her and attempted to grab her, Catherine's paralysis dissipated, she almost threw herself over the cliff if it had not been for the strong grip around her waist. She finally let out a scream the moment Ryuusei was pulled out of her grasp and she was pulled down the ground.  


"Get the sedative!" Cried the first man who had had pinned Catherine down beneath him. Catherine struggled screaming to be free of his grasp randomly crying out names that came to her panicking mind. The second man searched his vest for the sedative while the third man held Ryuusei in his arms. Just as the second man pulled out a sedative out of his vest's left pocket a gunshot rang through the air followed by the first man falling against Catherine's chest, obviously dead. The third man was next, the second one last.  


They both fell to the ground at the same time, Ryuusei climbed out from underneath the man and rushed over to Catherine seeking comfort. "Kami!" Catherine cried throwing the limp man off her. She scrambled to her feet stumbling backward until she hit an oncoming figure. Catherine would've screamed but the figure whirled her around to face him, her scream was smothered by a gasp of relief and surprise. "Zechs!" She blurted as Ryuusei hid herself behind the older woman's legs.  


Zechs glanced down at the small girl hiding behind Catherine clearly puzzled by her presence, she hadn't been with them when had arrived. "Are you all right?" He asked checking her over. Catherine nodded wearily before stepping out of the older man's grasp, she kneeled down and picked Ryuusei up off the ground with little effort. Zechs had been studying Catherine's blue lips during the time she had done this, he also noticed that her hair was stiffer than it usually appeared, not to mention she was cold to the touch.  


"Where's the cabin?" He asked. Catherine looked about her studying the space-ish area before glancing at the threes behind the blonde. "It's past the ice-ring, about a mile or two away from the other lodgings," Catherine said breathlessly. Zechs nodded before grabbing her by the wrist leading her down the hill. "Wait, where are we going?!" She blurted. "Back to the Tallgese, we'll get to the cabin much faster that way, _If it's not damaged beyond use_," Zechs added the last part mentally. Catherine held Ryuusei in the crook of her arm letting the tall European lead her back to the mobile suit. Zechs knew Une would probably kill him for what he was about to do but the well being to Barton's sister was more important to him than the mission at the moment.  


Margaret strode inside the second control room greeted by two armored men who stood beside a fairly wide control panel decorated in flashing buttons and an assortment switches. The 44-year-old woman came up to the panel her hand shaking slightly with anticipation at the thought of what she was about to do. Before her resided two controls to all of the prison cells' air systems.  


Although most of the men she worked with preferred to kill those they captured with bullets, Margaret preferred to do kill their captured in a slow and painful away that way it didn't involve spilling blood, suffocation was her specially. Pulling on her leather gloves she reached over and pulled downward on the handle for cells twenty-two through fourteen; where the gundam pilots resided. She smirked watching the air status on the screen go from blue to red in a second. Behind her Heero stood at the door memorizing signs of the corridor he stood in along with every detail of the room Margaret stood in. Slowly he stepped away from the door and headed down the corridor that read; Cells twenty-one through one unnoticed by either of the three inside the room.  


Margaret's brown eyes glanced toward the two men who looked a bit uneasy at the alarm attached to the air system's control panel, brushing her hair out of her face Margaret mentally congratulated herself for a job well done when the sound of the base's alarm ripped her out of her mind. "Miss Cypher, Wing Zero has returned! I repeat, Wing Zero has returned!" She turned toward the door way and dashed out of the room heading for main control room where surveillance resided. She was unaware that Heero was no longer at her side.  


Quatre blinked wearily, feeling a bit light in the head, he scanned his surroundings taking a deep breath to make sure his body was still functioning correctly before he heard the sound of Wufei chuckle with disdain. "What's so funny?" The Arab asked. Wufei looked over to the blonde shaking his head. "Isn't it obvious?" Wufei said sounding annoyed. Quatre shook his head in response. "Isn't what obvious?" He repeated. At the other end of the cell Quatre heard Duo cough slightly. "They've cut off the air to the cell," Duo said blandly. Trowa whom had been silent for the longest time blinked with a look of indifference. So that's why he felt so lightheaded.  


TBC......


	22. 15: This body of mine grows cold

**15: This body of mine grows cold**

Wing Zero brought itself to a halt at the edge of the cliff that separated it from reaching its desired goal, Jin stared at the large gap with furrowed eyebrows. He had scoured the entire area around the hangar and beyond without being detected, but could find not one shortcut that wasn't blocked by a high-voltage gate meant to keep illegal weapons or rebels from escaping any farther than the mountain region itself.  


For the young Korean this posed a problem, a large problem. Without the main thrusters upon Zero's back, the boosters (the gundam's wings) weren't going to get him across this gap unless the impossible happened. Wing Zero walked backward until its back was against a cluster of trees he had come out of, Jin checked the mobility system for a third time making sure nothing would go wrong in this seemingly suicidal idea that popped into his mind.  


He gripped the controls tightly his heart pounding loudly in his ears glancing up at the monitor his heart skipped at the image of his mother with a solemn expression on her face her onyx blue eyes boring right into his soul. Shaking his head he looked back up at the screen greeted only by the overall performance of WZ; the flight performance wasn't great it was only at eighty-eight percent; something he expected, everything else was in excellent working order.  


_This has got to be the dumbest thing I've ever done,_ Jin's eyes focused solely on the other side of the cliff drowning all other thoughts out of his head until everything around him vanished in darkness. Swallowing the 13-year-old thrust his arms forward activating the thrusters upon the wings of Zero's back while the main thrusters sparked violently the damage they sustained, Jin was thrown against the back the pilots chair at the sheer magnitude of speed the Gundam was moving at.  


He pressed down on the pedal the moment Zero reached the edge of the cliff. Its foot pressed against the edge pushing itself farther through the air propelled by the boosters. Jin could see that the gap was large in the air his throat tightened at the thought of falling down into that seemingly never ending pit again as the mobile suit soared through the air. Everything seemed to be moving at such a slow rate through his eyes the closer the edge of the other cliff got, a smile graced the young man's lips.  


Wing Zero fell downward the moment he reached his destination; the Gundam grabbed the edge with the only unoccupied hand he had. Jin grunted when he felt himself being thrown forward his forehead smashed against the main monitor, he grunted in pain as he pressed both feet against the pedals below him pressing Zero's feet against the wall of the cliff. With all his strength, Jin managed to get Wing's only arm to pull its upper body over the edge of the cliff, his legs were last. Zero wasted no time standing back on its legs, its jade eyes resided on the damaged wall of the mobile suit hangar.  


The young man blinked a few times before the feeling of warm liquid drizzling down his forehead across his eye lid caught his attention. Jin reached up to whipped the blood off his eyelid shifting his glance toward the cracked monitor. "_Kissama_...," Jin uttered falling against the back of the chair. His arms were sore and his hands ached from the grip they had on the controls. He, however, didn't have a moment to relax his body. The cracked monitor's image of the mobile suit hangar was replaced by the face of Margaret Cypher.  


Jin stared at her noting she wasn't too pleased to see him, not that it mattered to him. "Well, well, if it isn't Jin," She uttered spitefully. "Is Mariemaia still alive or did the mobile dolls take care of her?" Jin sent her a death glare unable to retort, he could feel his control slipping away as the ZERO system seeped back into his mind. This only added to the headache he recently developed. ".....You'll pay for killing them...," Jin sneered angrily arming Zero with its Buster Rifle. "If its the last thing I do, I'll kill you."  


Margaret laughed at the boy despite the situation, she couldn't help it. The boy was unaware that they were no longer in the hangar but the base a mile from it. She averted her brown eyes toward the two women in front of the control panel below the large screen that showcased a bleeding Jin a frown graced her lips. "Arm the beam cannon, make sure you hit the hangar and him as well," She ordered.  


The two women nodded and began to perform the necessary operations to activate the large beam cannon that resided upon the roof of the military base. The image of Jin vanished replaced by a camera that zoomed across the snowy landscape expecting to lock onto Wing Zero's position but to Margaret's dismay the space the Gundam once occupied was empty. Her pupils dilated in bewilderment unable to phantom how the mobile suit had escaped their sights.  


It wasn't humanly possible! "Ma'am, we've located a rather large heat signature heading this way, believed to be 01," One of the women stated calmly. Margaret strode over to the woman's side and stared down at the heat-sensor radar, a yellow-red-orange form stood out like a sore thumb amongst the completely blue screen. Margaret didn't need to guess who it was, gritting her teeth she shoved the woman out of her chair and slammed her fist down onto a large red button. Jin's ears perked up at the sound of the alert system coming to life, he blinked as he zoomed Zero's camera in at the faint light.  


His eyes remained motionless when he realized it was a beam cannon upon the roof of the base he figured Margaret was situated in. The cannon fired at full power directly in Zero's path, Zero barely dodged the devastating blast when it shifted to the right. It's shoulder was hit along with one of the wings upon its' back, sparks flew around Jin's face inside the concealed cockpit. Jin wished he had his mother's pendant to grab at that moment, removing his arm from the left control he wrapped his fingers around a semi-cylinder shaped object he come to recognize as the self-Denotation device he installed a year ago.  


Wasting no time he opened the cockpit and pressed down onto the detonator. The wall of the base came up on him quicker than he expected, Jin barely had time to unbuckle himself, when Zero hit the wall it destroyed the region it crashed into sending the 13-year-old tumbling out of the cockpit and through the hole it made. Zero's figure was then engulfed in a bright light of its exploding body. Jin hit the ground hard, his body was thrown across the floor down a corridor at the sheer force of Wing Zero's explosion and crashed against the wall.  


_Damn it, that was dumbest thing I've ever done...,_ Jin opened his eyes slowly as the fogginess cleared from his head. His entire body cried out in pain, he climbed off the ground assisted by the wall. Blood traveled down his dislocated right arm, he gasped gripping it. Making sure no one was around he traveled down the corridor confused and lost, with thoughts of Margaret dying by his hand flooding his mind.  


Tallgese made a tough landing in front of the cabin sending two of its passengers inside the crowded cockpit reeling forward toward the back of the pilot's chair, Zechs cringed at the sound of Catherine and Ryuusei's cries of surprise. He was suddenly beginning to have second thoughts about his decision but he would see too it that Catherine and the little girl was taken care of before he returned to his mission.  


Turning his head he peered at the two females behind him with an inquiring look, Catherine looked up from underneath Ryuusei's (whom had landed onto of her) stomach with a sheepish, nervous smile. "I'm okay," She announced. Zechs sighed wearily opening the cockpit, unbuckling himself he climbed out of the pilots seat and onto the platform where he proceeded to jump down from. "Oi, Zechs-sama," Ryuusei muttered climbing out of the woman's arms. Catherine watched the little girl scale the back of the chair vanishing from sight before she followed suit.  


Ryuusei climbed onto the platform leaning over the edge, she peered down at Zechs who had arms out awaiting her to jump down. Ryuusei went pale in the face. "Nani?! I can't jump down there!" She proclaimed. "Don't worry about falling, I'll catch you," Zechs informed. Ryuusei turned to meet Catherine's slender legs before she shifted her gray eyes upward at the standing nineteen year old. Catherine's worried face melted replaced by a reassuring one. "It's okay, he won't let you fall," Catherine said softly. "See, watch."  


Ryuusei shifted to the side slightly letting Catherine pass, in one jump Catherine leapt from the platform and was caught by the strong arms of Zechs. Ryuusei stared over the edge with excited eyes wondering what falling felt like for a moment as she climbed to her feet. Catherine stepped back after Zechs placed her on the ground she looked up at the small Japanese girl wondering if she was going to come down. Swallowing her fear Ryuusei placed one foot in front of the other stepping off the platform, her heart leapt at the seemingly weightless feeling she had before she felt herself brought to a halt.  


Ryuusei opened her eyes only to find herself staring at Zechs' feet instead of his handsome face she blinked confusion before trying to turn around to look up at him. A sweatdrop formed on the side of Zechs' head at the little girl's current position; he had caught her by her ankles before she could hit the ground. "You were right Catherine-sama! That's was fun!" He heard her proclaim. Catherine buried her hands in her face in embarrassment as Zechs placed the girl on the ground once he got her in an upright position. Ryuusei smiled up at Zechs before heading over to Catherine's side. Sighing the 22-year-old Zechs followed the two toward the cabin looking very weary due to the little girl's energy.  
  


Heero had been running down the corridor above the floor Margaret was currently on when the explosion shook the entire building sending him tripping down the hall from the shock wave. He was thrown against the edge of the wall that would lead him to his desired destination.  


Heero then found himself being showered by the sprinkler system above him at the same time the emergency alarms were activated turning the lighting of the halls a faint red. The Japanese teenager grunted in annoyance unsure what had caused the explosion, at that moment he didn't care he was more worried about getting to Relena before they did something to her or Hilde.  


He continued down the hall just as several men came running down the other way, they glanced at him strangely but said nothing when he passed them by disappearing around the corner, Heero was careful not to run to fast knowing he would sent for a ride down the hall on his bottom or worse. He looked up at the signs above him placed above cell doors, he passed the larger numbers in the twenties before his eyes landed a sign that implied cell twenty-one was just around the winding corner he was coming up on.  


Heero groaned mentally, if anything the order of the numbers on the cells were mixed up and unreadable to him. He came around the corner spotting a man (different from the one he had walked past when he was with Margaret) leaning up against the wall his eyelids going up and down indicating he was barely awake let alone aware of his surroundings, taking this into account Heero hid up against the snake-ish corner examining the man's body; the guard's gun was hanging limply in his fingers by the loop of gun nearest to the trigger.  


A cow prodder rested upon his hip (why they needed a cow prodder was beyond Heero), the man wore a helmet upon his head and heavy black armor overtop his flimsy navy blue uniform, Heero was weary of the man's reflexes fearful he was going to be hit with that cow prodder but if he was right, a silent takedown would put an end to that. Swallowing, the young man removed himself from against the wall and approached the man when he had his head turned.  


His feet were soundless against the tile ground below him, sweat trickled down the young man's face the closer he got to the guard. He kept his breathing calm and controlled in order keep his presence unknown to the guard. The moment he was close enough to wrap his arms around the man's neck Heero's foot crushed a broken piece of tile causing the man's head to whip in his direction. Heero stood in an upright position stiff not with fear but with panic, the fumbling guard dropped his gun giving Heero a 30 second window to deal a blow to the man. Wasting no time Heero brought his leg back and kicked the guard in the stomach hard enough to send him into unconsciousness.  


The Japanese teenager watched him fall to the ground with relief. "Too close," Heero uttered picking the gun up from the ground. Stepping over the man he entered the cell glancing to his left, he almost groaned in dismay when he spotted Dorothy beside Hilde on the ground unconscious as well. More baggage to carry, was all his mind could think off before a familiar gasp caught his attention. Heero glanced up at weary Relena noticing right away her wrist was injured, he walked briskly over to the honey-blonde girl. "Heero, are you okay?" She asked when he came up to her. Relena was questioning his wet appearance.  


Heero nodded unsure why she asked he gripped the chain of the handcuff pulling it forward. Relena grimanced at popping noise the chain made when it snapped under the pressure Heero applied to it, she felt his hand grip the lower part of her arm. Her blue eyes glanced up at his that were looking her wrist over with a sort of worry she hadn't seen in his eyes before, she smiled grateful to have beside her again. Heero looked up at her finally only to ask how she had managed to injure her wrist. Relena explained to him that she had been trying to get the hand cuff off the pip she stood by, Heero glared softly at her before walking away from her to tend to Hilde and Dorothy.  


Pulling out his gun he fired on the chain that connected their hand cuffs to the pipe. Their arms hit the floor as though they were dead, Heero kneeled down beside Hilde placing two fingers upon her neck; there was a faint pulse which meant she had either been shot or overdosed on sedatives, it was same with Dorothy when he checked her. Sighing Heero stood up knowing he was going to need help getting the two of them out of the base he could carry them if he was to protect Relena as well.  


A pang of guilt washed over him realizing he was going to need the others help with the two of them; they were probably dying from lack of air. Relena watched his body language change from calm to worried, she wondered what was going through his head when he turned to meet her curious eyes. "Relena, I...." He began hesitantly. Relena's eyes widened fearful he was going to leave her, carefully, Relena approached Heero. Their eyes met and for the briefest of moments Relena swore she saw fear in his eyes. The 17-year-old embraced him, Heero was completely caught off guard by her action and almost fell over from the impact of her body hitting him. "...Relena, I need you stay here until I come back. I've got to get to the other's if we're all going to get out of here," Heero's voice was reassuring and convincing.  


Relena pulled away nodding, feeling silly for acting the way she did; she should've have known Heero wouldn't leave her unless he knew she'd be safe. Heero strode out of the cell without another word spoken between them, he kneeled down and yanked the cow prodder off the man's belt then he turned and tossed it in Relena's direction. The 17-year-old blonde caught it with ease. "What's this for?" Relena asked. "I'm locking this door, I gave that to you in case there's a chance they come back for you, if they do, you'll know what do with it. To make time for discussion later," Heero stated, beginning to walk away.  


Relena extended her arm and cried his name, Heero paused turning his head to meet her gaze. "Heero, there's something you should know," She began. "I... I think Margaret Cypher has Jin someplace in this building." Heero cocked an eyebrow at her before his mind flashed back to when he and Wufei found the cabin in ruins, before realizing Jin nor Mariemaia were not inside. Nodding the Japanese ex-pilot locked the cell door and rushed down the corridor with the gun in hand, heading over to cell fourteen. He hoped the others were still alive.  
  
Duo rammed his shoulder against the door for a hundredth time leaving nothing but a faint imprint of his shoulder in the door. Trowa had long since given up on the un-openable door to what Duo thought was a half an hour ago, but in truth it was only an hour ago. Neither of them could make heads or tails of the room very well anymore, the lack of air caused slight dizziness in Quatre, Duo, and Trowa while Wufei remained still and breathed slowly fighting the call of unconsciousness.

However, the oriental young man wouldn't have mind being unconscious at the time. A majority of the reason was Duo's relentless not to mention meaningless pounding on the cell door, it quickly became more of a nuisance than an actual effort to break out. Opening his eyes he shifted them toward the sound of Duo grunting every time he rammed his shoulder up against the door. Glaring he said, "Your wasting what little air we have, I suggest you stop, Maxwell."  


Duo paused in his attempt to break out long enough to message his aching shoulder, groaning he slid down against the door down to the floor. Wufei closed his eyes once more and returned to his thoughts without a single thank you. Duo couldn't care less about receiving thanks from the likes of Wufei at the moment, his mind was more concerned about the whereabouts of Hilde. Duo was quite aware that the young German girl could take care of herself, but the thought of her getting hurt again was more than unsettling for the young American.  


Cobalt eyes stared down at the cast that covered his arm in a most thoughtful way; he wondered, would those heavily armored bozos have caught them if he had objected to going to the hospital like Heero had said to do? It was something that nagged him since he had regained consciousness, it was like feeling that wouldn't go away. He glanced over in Trowa's direction his mouth parted but he restrained himself from speaking to the Latin American. He would not speak to him, not after he punched him. Duo inhaled in exasperation only to find himself thrown into another coughing fit, he wished his arm wasn't broken; his limbs itched with the urge to lift both hands up to his mouth to smother his coughing.  


Quatre looked in Duo's direction. The young blonde was in no better shape than his comrade; he had never been in such a situation before, Quatre found being unable to breathe freely without being reminded that he had to reserve the air around him because there wasn't anymore coming was downright unbearable. It was torture to his lungs and Wufei and Trowa's calm demeanor wasn't helping his situation any either. "Duo, are you okay?" He asked. Duo continued to cough until he took another intake of air and held his breath.  


His lungs heaved feeling another cough coming on but he refused to release his breath until the feeling was gone. Quatre shifted in the uncomfortable silence awaiting his friend's answer. After a moment, Duo's cheeks began to burn with pain as a result holding his breath for too long, he exhaled loudly. "I'm okay, Quatre," Was all he could bring himself to say. "I'm glad," Quatre replied hesitantly before staring down at his lap again. Silence befell the four young men once again. "This vacation sucks, remind me never to accept a trip from Relena....," Duo muttered out of the blue. His only response was a smothered laugh from Trowa.  


Noin stared up at her bangs blowing through the wild wind that came through the open door of the helicopter, thankful that she had decided to wear her seatbelt. In the front of the helicopter Une resided her eyes obscured by the helmet she decided to wear. Noin's dark-purpule eyes danced with amusement at the helmet upon the German woman's head her lips parted briefly before pressed against each other to form a smile. Lucreiza was surprised to say the least when Une announced that she received authorization from those higher in the ranks of the Preventers to form a strike team to head up to the mountain region where Relena and the others were.  


Above them a mobile suit carrier flew a feet behind them hidden from the human eye in the clouds, two more Helicopters followed behind the one Noin and Une rode in carrying other preventers. Noin sighed leaning back in her seat. Her mind drifted back to Zechs constantly no matter how much she tried to tell herself that he was okay. The fact that Zechs hadn't reported in since the 22nd of December had rattled her nerves more than she cared to admit.  


To keep herself entertained, she played with her gun, spinning it around her finger on the loop after making sure the safety was still on. Noin was unsure how she would perform on this mission since they knew very little of the enemy, she wasn't sure what to expect of them. Would they be highly trained beyond her skills or would they a bunch of no-talent rebels with guns in their hands, capable of killing anyone with lack of knowledge of a machine gun? Biting her bottom lip Noin put her gun back into its holster and continued to star outside the helicopter at the gray sky. She hoped they would be able to stop this before Christmas.  


The Inside communications room was in a shambles, wires hung from ceiling panels, sparks emitted from the tattered wires and bodies were thrown across the floor either dead or unconscious. Margaret groggily pulled herself up off the ground her hands clutching the sides of the control panel. She gritted her teeth from the pain in her legs blood ran down the side of her face over her right eye and the scar on her abdomen stung something wicked. "Damn that child!" Margaret cursed weakly whipping the blood running down her face away from her eye.  


The 44-year-old woman searched the area around her spotting the technicians on the ground, thrown from their chairs from the impact of the explosion. That boy had destroyed the wall of the base with a simple attack from Wing Zero and God knows what else! Margaret tossed her sunglasses to the ground then rubbed her stinging eyes with one hand while the other reached for her desert eagle. While her hand searched her jacket for the gun the sound of rapid footsteps reached her ears, Margaret's head jerked upward toward the door the moment several of her men came into view looking very shaken.  


"Ma'am, are you all right?" One of them asked. Margaret whipped her face once more with the back of her hand with a brief nod, she approached slowly fearing she had concussion. "Where's the Yuy boy?" She uttered darkly. They all seemed to take a step back at the tone of her voice but Margaret was too involved in her injuries to notice. "We don't know ma'am, but did find one of the guards unconscious at the cell the Vice minister is in. And the code for the door has been encrypted with high level encoding I've seen before," The eighth one replied. Margaret's jaw shifted at the news.  


The Yuy boy was up to no good as she suspected. Spitting a mouthful of blood onto the ground the red-haired woman ordered the men scour every level of the base and shoot on sight if it isn't anyone they recognized. With brief salutes the eight men split up into two groups (containing four in both) leaving Margaret alone. Cocking her gun the woman headed down the right corridor with every intention of shooting anyone she saw with a braid.  
  
Jin stumbled through the halls with the assistance of the walls smearing a a thinned trail of blood across the wall while he did so, he shivered involuntarily swallowing roughly thinking he deserved to die for doing such an outrageously stupid stunt like the one he managed to pull off. How was it that Heero survived managing to only walk away with a few bruises...? Jin sighed, maybe he was trying to be a little too much like Heero. "She was right.....," He uttered pausing in his footsteps staring into an unlit part of the hall. Jin shuttered at the bleak darkness that seemed to edge toward him the longer he stared into its void, running a battered hand through his messy bangs he advanced forward moving away from the wall.

He stumbled slightly having gotten used to the balance and support the wall lent to him but if he ever planned on killing Margaret (wherever she was) he would have to do it standing up otherwise he would be shot before he could get his arm from between his body and the wall. He paused for a moment reaching up to his neck to clutch something before remembering he gave to Mariemaia. Jin tried to remind himself that he planned on dying after this, so he didn't need his mother's pendant. The hardest thing for him to do however was smother his bad habit of grabbing the damned object all the time.  


Ever since he had taken it from Duo unsure how the braided American had gotten a hold of it, Jin found himself grasping it every hour of the day. He almost choked himself in his sleep unconsciously grasping it because of a nightmare. Mariemaia had questioned the red mark around his neck when he arrived an hour late for class but he said nothing to her and seated himself at his desk. Jin could feel the draft in the air when he entered the dark corridor, his pupils dilated and for a moment Jin thought he was going blind; the area seemed to have gone out of focus.  


Shaking his head the young man paused in his footsteps hearing footfalls coming up in front of him. Jin's ears twitched at the familiar running pattern as his head bowed forward his eyelids growing heavy. Jin's legs gave way beneath him, he fell forward. JIn being only half-conscious knew where he was going to land, the ground. he had no qualms about that. Jin awaited for the moment his face would touch the ground but he never did, instead the 13-year-old could feel his arm being handled in a delicate way as if it would break.  


_Technically it is broken in a 'dislocated' way...._ Jin let out a weak scream at the excruciating sensation of his arm being put back into place and his body laid gently to the ground while his head was propped against someone's chest. Whoever it was had to been working out, his chest was pretty buff. "What've you done this time, Jin?" Jin recognized the demeanor of the person's voice immediately a scowl appeared on his face. He made an attempt to push way from the Japanese teenager but Heero wrapped his arms around his aching waist and prevented all such movement, the younger teenager cursed before he noticed one of Heero's arms had removed themselves from his waist and grasped something that sticking out of the far side of his abdomen.  


Heero's Prussian blue eyes narrowed at the slender piece of what he believed to belonged to a mobile suit. Without warning Heero began to tug on it getting violent responses from Jin, the 17-year-old dogged Jin's hand that came swinging at him continuing to pull at the piece of mobile suit in Jin's side. Heero grunted in annoyance, the shard would not budge; he then began to pull harder, Jin grabbed his wrist pulled it up to his mouth and clamped his teeth down onto his hand. Heero bit his bottom lip jerking back causing the object to come out Jin's side. "tae-dan-hi kam-sa-ham-ni-da," Jin stammered wearily. "What?" Heero snapped yanking his wrist away from Jin.  


"I said _thank you very much_, don't you know Korean?" He retorted, his voice becoming quieter. "There were no OZ bases stationed in Korea, so I was never taught how to speak it," Heero shook his head before examining the bloody object in his hand. There was a distinct red and blue on the edges of the shard and Heero stuck his hand underneath his jacket and pulled out the necklace Jin gave to him unable to dismiss the resemblance of the two despite their different shapes. Slowly Heero averted his eyes down at Jin who happened to be looking at him, nervousness was apparent on his face.  


Heero ignored the fact that Jin's eyes resembled his with a much rounder look to them and spoke. "What's this?" He asked already knowing the answer. Jin's eyes grew heavier as he tried to focus on the necklace he gave to Heero and the bloody shard in his hand. "Oh, that," Jin began casually. "I sort of lied when I said I destroyed Wing Zero..... I-I- hid him somewhere around here..... its been destroyed now. I'm.... sorry.... For--," Jin's head slumped against Heero's chest, his entire body went lip. "Kissama!" Heero dropped the shard of Gundanimun, his hands gripped Jin's shoulders and he shook him violently before noticing his pant leg was soaked with blood.  


Confused Heero looked down, he almost choked on his tongue when he realized it had been coming from Jin (obviously). He had been bleeding from the wound the entire time he was talking to him! Rising half way from his sitting on his knees he grasped the higher part of Jin's arms his hands underneath his underarms as he pulled him up from the ground. Once Jin was high enough from the ground Heero wrapped his arms around the boy's upper body and proceeded to throw him over his shoulder when he noticed several people coming around the corner ahead of him. Quickly Heero tossed the young boy over his shoulder then stepped into far enough into the darkest part of the corridor and dashed back down where had come just as one of the soldiers fired a flare in their direction. Heero vanished around the corner just as it went off deciding to take the way he decided not to go hoping there was someplace he could hide just until he got the kid fixed up. He was loosing blood fast.  


(TBC)........  
Author's note: I hope you liked this chapter, I managed to complete is despite the current onslaught of writers-block. Oh, just to let you know, Margaret doesn't know her boss is a female; Gabrielle Shore, who just happens to know to change her voice pattern like a voice actor . **Mama-sama:** Thanks for letting me 44 wasn't elderly sweatdrop. Sakura123


	23. 16: A bleak situation

**16: A bleak Situation**  
  
(_End of heartache_ lyrics belong to killswitch engage)  
  
_Seek me  
Call me  
I'll be waiting (x2)  
  
This distance  
This dissolution  
I cling to memories while falling  
Sleep brings release  
And the hope of a new day  
Waking the misery of being without you  
  
Surrender, I give in  
Another moment is another eternity  
  
(Seek me) For comfort  
(Call me) For solace  
(I'll be waiting) For the end of my broken heart  
(Seek me) Completion  
(Call me) I'll be waiting  
(I'll be waiting) For the end of my broken heart  
  
You know me  
You know me all too well  
My only desire to bridge our division  
  
In sorrow I speak your name  
And my voice mirrors  
Mirrors my torment_  
  
_Seek me) For comfort  
(Call me) For solace  
(I'll be waiting) For the end of my broken heart  
(Seek me) Completion  
(Call me) I'll be waiting  
(I'll be waiting) For the end of my broken heart  
_

His chest burned as if it were on fire, his eyes grew heavy from the burden of trying to delay the inevitable. His head rolled to the side so he could get a good look at his comrades, but the room had become so bleak and blurry that he could hardly see a thing through his eyes. Duo blinked wearily wishing there was some air to breathe when someone's hand grasped his shoulder, he felt the strain of the person's hand tighten on his shoulder as they pulled themselves over closer to him.  


Groaning he turned his head toward the person just as he leant his body up against the wall beside the door next to him. "T-Trowa, is that you?" Duo blurted wearily. "Y-yeah," Trowa replied almost as weakly. Duo smiled lifting his head from up against the door blinking for a moment to relieve the fogginess in his eyes that seemed remain no matter what he did. When he tried lifting his arm from upon his lap it flopped back down onto his leg as though it were made of led, Duo frowned before shifting his sore eyes toward the outline of Trowa's body.  


"You the only one still awake? Are the others still awake?" He asked uncertain. Trowa closed his eyes and listened for any sort of movement from Quatre or Wufei but from the still silence that surrounded him and Duo he began to think that they passed out from the lack of air. "No, not a peep," Trowa grumbled his eye lids growing heavy. Duo cursed under his breath figuring Wufei had been meditating when he passed out and Quatre just went out like a light bulb that died. That only left himself and Trowa, which didn't exactly help their case any. "I guess you were about Heero," Duo sighed.  


Trowa coughed slightly glancing at the braided young man beside him. Right about Heero? No, he wasn't right about Heero, Duo was only saying this because that door had yet to open, Heero had yet to give them a reason to continue fighting for their lives, it was only natural that he would saying this. It didn't surprise Trowa in the least. "No ... no, I wasn't right. You were," Trowa whispered. "I'm sorry for hitting you." Duo laughed a bit wincing at the pain in his broken arm that he had been ignoring for over an hour or so.  


Raising his uninjured arm he placed his hand on Trowa's shoulder with a hard slap making the tall Latin American grunt. "Should I be apologizing as well?" He asked in mock-uncertainty. Trowa chuckled shaking his head in disbelief. Duo was still making jokes even at death's door. "_Feh_--- you would be if you had said something offensive about Heero. I didn't break your jaw did I?" Duo made a sound that Trowa figured was a no to his question, it was good enough for him despite he didn't understand the sound. A moment of silence fell between them leaving Trowa alone with his thoughts.  


He let his mind wander to Catherine and wondering if she had gotten away safely from those goons that captured him and Quatre. If not he'd kill them if they harmed her. Maybe not in body but in spirit, he would haunt them and drive them insane if God permitted that sort of thing. _Gotta learn your manners while you're still young_, Trowa could hear Catherine's voice so clearly now he began to think the lack of air was finally getting to him. He chuckled for a while before he felt Duo's hand slip away from his shoulder and hit the ground with a rough plunk.  


Trowa's heart skipped a beat at the echoing sound that bounced off the walls of the empty room. "Hey Duo, you still with me?" He asked hoarsely. When Duo didn't respond Trowa climbed off the ground and placed himself on his knees while he gripped his friend's shoulders, he removed Duo from against the wall expecting the braided American to hold his own weight. Duo's head fell forward his chin touching his collar bone, Trowa's brow furrowed in his dismay before lying Duo gently to the ground. "Alone again," He said looking up at the door with a frown._ You better prove me wrong, Heero, or we'll come back to haunt you,_ Trowa groaned lying on the ground next to Duo's still form. Closing his eyes he exhaled all the breath he had left in him.  
  


Relena loved the fact that she was now able to roam about without being restricted to the dreaded pipe and was also happy she could sit down where she pleased, but she was unhappy with the fact that she was still inside the blasted cell with Hilde and Dorothy still unconscious from whatever had did it to them. She sighed placing herself on the ground beside Hilde's small feet, her arms wrapped around her legs pull against her chest. Her eyes wandered the uncharacteristic cell before looking down at her short haired friend.  


Wherever Hilde was inside that mind of hers Relena hoped it was much better than where they were right now. Relena smiled weakly; she found herself waiting for Heero again, waiting was what she did best, but why exactly did she wait for anyone in her life? All of her childhood she waited for so many things and had been partly answered and given to her during the war, but the others had yet to be answered.  


But those questions were now long forgotten memories in Relena's mind that unfortunately the young woman could not bring up any longer. Blowing into her bangs Relena turned herself around so that her side was facing Hilde and Dorothy then laid down with her arms underneath her head. Her blue eyes stared up at the ceiling void of any indication that she was thinking of anything. Relena sighed again, knowing for certain she was growing restless waiting for someone to come to her and her friend's rescue. Her brow wrinkled as she tried to smother the feeling of restlessness inside of her when the sound of the door hissing open.  


Relena jumped to her feet ready to greet Heero with a serious but thankful smile and readied her cow prodder behind her back it if wasn't Heero. She placed herself beside the door and shut off the lights off before anyone noticed they were one. As if someone read her mind, Margaret instead of Heero, stepped inside followed by two three soldiers wielding guns from what she could see. _Oh, God this isn't my day,_ Relena thought wearily raising her arm up. Once Margaret walked out of the way Relena attacked the nearest solider and rammed the cow prodder into his chest sending to the ground in a convulsing heap, the other two raised their guns toward Relena turning on their flashlights upon their machine guns.  


Relena froze in her place dropping the cow prodder, the second solider turned on the light and Relena kicked herself for being such a coward in such a situation. Margaret came up to the young honey-blonde woman with a grin staring down at the cow prodder then at the solider on the ground. "I can only guess who gave you that," Margaret muttered smirking. Relena glared at her before she was pulled out of the room by the two soldiers. "Take her down the missile area, we're going to destroy this place before the Preventers get here."  


The two men nodded in response and dragged an unwilling Relena down the hall to the elevator that would take them down to the missile area. Margaret kneeled down and pulled the fallen solider off the ground, he still seemed to be shaking from the shock but Margaret barely noticed at all. "Grab those two, and take them down to the missile area as well if you heard," Margaret grumbled walking out of the room. The solider shook his head quickly looking down at the two beautiful women in front of him wondering how he was going to get them down to the missile area without dragging them? Shrugging the man grabbed Hilde and Dorothy by their ankles and dragged them out of the room down the hall toward the elevator.  
  


Catherine sat on the couch with a blanket and cup of herbal tea in her hand, beside her Ryuusei laid on her side slumbering dreaming of something that made her smile. Catherine looked behind her and spotted Zechs inside the kitchen with a laptop tapping away at the key board with a care in the world, his eyes set intently on the screen his fingers moved with lightening action. Catherine was almost amazed the similarities of Zechs and Trowa's typing speed.  


It was almost as fasts as Trowa's but a sluggish when it hit some letters or numbers, Catherine knew that much from hanging around the stoic young man and was proud of her skills. Catherine sighed turning back around. The brown haired girl looked down at her steaming cup with a look of dismay, she could couldn't shake the horrible feeling that had been welling up inside her stomach since she arrived at the cabin. It wasn't the state of the cabin that bothered her, no, it was something else.  


Her heart throbbed with a dull pain that didn't so much as hurt compared to the cold that had yet to leave her body, groaning the 19-year-old leaned back in the couch placing her hand upon her chest feeling the beat of her heart. She wondered if Trowa was all right or if he had done away with all the soldiers that came upon them, it was probably silly for her to be thinking he couldn't take down a couple dozen guys in black. He was a---- ex-Gundam pilot but still retained his skills from the war just in case. Catherine did her best to keep it from worrying her but the throbbing in her heart wouldn't cease so she continued to worry.  


"Are you all right in there, you seem upset?" Zechs' voice caused the young woman to jump. She turned to find him still inside the kitchen his eyes focused on the screen still. "H-how did you-- how do you know there's something bothering me?" Catherine asked astonished. Zechs smirked his eyes still on the laptops screen. "Your the only one awake in that room, Ryuusei as you call her is sleeping. I can practically hear you thinking," Zechs grumbled. Catherine's mouth almost dropped open in shock had it not been for Zechs' blue eyes shifting toward her.  


"I'm not psychic if that's what your thinking, I just happen to sense tension coming from you," Zechs explained briefly before returning to his work. Catherine sighed flopping against the couch again. "I'm just worried about the others," She said and then explained the entire situation that passed before he showed up and rescued her and Ryuusei. Zechs simply grunted in annoyance at the thought of Relena being kidnapped again and that the Gundam pilots didn't do anything to help her. Pushing those thoughts of his mind Zechs continued to tap at the keyboard of his laptop until the information scrolling across his screen was replaced with a black image and numbers in alarm clock font appeared, counting backward.  


"_39:29:00 .......until mountain region Alliance Military base self-destructs, thought you might wanna know Une..., M.C._" The message read. Zechs' eyes widened in fear and disbelief. Acting quickly the blonde rerouted all the information from his laptop to Noin's pompilot praying to God that she had it with her, Catherine turned her head half way wondering what the blonde 22-year-old was so upset about. "What's wrong?" Catherine asked worriedly. Zechs closed his laptop and rushed out of the kitchen running past the couch dropping a gun in Catherine's lap. "If anyone untrustworthy comes around, use that thing," Zechs explained ready to jump out of the door way. Catherine looked down at the gun then at him clearly confused.  


"Wha-- where are you going?" She asked. "To stop a bomb," He answered shutting the cabin door behind him. Catherine placed her tea onto the coffee table in front of her before picking up the gun to examine it. She stared at its shining black exterior in question before the sounds of the Tallgese taking off despite the damage it sustained in its side reached her ears. Frowning the young girl placed the gun back on her lap and her fingers intertwined and her palms rested against each other. _God please watch over my friends and Trowa. I couldn't bare to loose any of them_.  


As the Tallgese sluggishly soared through the air Zechs rested in the cockpit with his hands gripping the controls. "Noin you better have your pompilot with you," He growled.  


Heero ducked inside a dimly lit room unable to make it around the corner in time. The soldiers were right on his tail despite how much ground he covered, he punched in a code and the door slammed shut just as the men came up the hall. He glanced at Jin's pale face as he maneuvered through a small space between two stainless steel operating tables ignoring the blood running down the side of his neck. He dropped Jin onto the table on the right that resided below a flickering light with no shade to focus the light into one place.  


Heero pulled the ruined down jacket he rented off his shoulders tossing it to the ground, he grimaced slightly at the blood that managed to get on his blue sweater but had no time to worry about a ruined piece of cloth on his back. Jin was his first the thing he had to take care of. The 17-year-old rummaged through the class cabinets for any sort of suturing equipment so he could stitch Jin's side up before he bled to death from his incompetence. Heero averted his eyes toward Jin: the Korean did not stir, his eyebrows didn't even twitch, Jin laid as still a corpse. Heero did his best to ignore the blood seeping onto the table over its edge and onto the floor, staring at it wasn't going to help their situation any.  


After a several minutes of searching Heero finally found a slightly moderate suturing kit with antiseptics, moving quickly he headed over beside Jin. "Jin, Jin wake up," Heero hissed under his breath slapping the boy in the face. Jin's head rolled to the side, Heero glared and slapped him again. Jin still, did not respond. "Damnit," Heero growled unscrewing the top off of the bottle of antiseptic. Heero dumped a portion of the antiseptic onto Jin's injury, the boy's eyes snapped open. Heero frowned expecting at least a scream from the boy, leaning over he stared into the bloodshot onyx blue eyes full of confusion.  


Jin's eyes began to grow heavy and threatened to close but Heero grabbed his face causing the boy to shift his gaze toward him. "--'Tousan...? Heero?" He mumbled weakly, his eyes widening. "Jin, its Heero. I need you to stay awake, I can't have you blacking out on m---- Jin stay awake!" Heero snapped shaking the boy again. Jin's mouth parted and closed numerous times but he found himself unable to form any sort of speech, his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he was once again oblivious to the world around him. Heero's hands gripped Jin's head in frustration, letting him go Heero focused his attention on Jin's bleeding side.  


Placing his hand underneath his sweater he pulled his arms from underneath it along with his undershirt, pulled the cotton shirt up over his head before slipping his arms back into his sweater. He pressed it against Jin's side to stop the bleeding, Jin moaned momentarily, Heero knew he was probably unaware of anything going around him. The Japanese teenager grunted in annoyance when he noticed his undershirt was nearly redder than the blood itself, he just wouldn't stop bleeding! _You better hope the others are still alive Jin, I'm wasting considerable time on you_. A moment later Heero removed the bloody undershirt from Jin's side throwing it to the ground thankful Jin had stopped bleeding finally, grabbing the cuff of his sweater Heero tore it off from the rest of the sweater and soaked it in antiseptic then began to dab the injury.  


Jin whimpered trying to roll on his side but Heero prevented all such movement as he continued to disinfect it, Jin's face was drenched in sweat his face wrinkled in disgust and he swatted the air at an unknown enemy. Finished, Heero opened the suturing kit and grabbed the needle and laced the thread through the small loop. Carefully he began to feed the needle through Jin's skin and out again until the wound was completely closed. Heero cut the barely visible thread placing the bloody needle onto the table behind him, he whipped his brow with his forearm admiring his handy work.  


Jin's side was covered with dried blood as was his shirt, Heero began to wonder where he was going to hide the young boy until he returned. _I'll have to put him somewhere,_ Heero thought lifting the boy off the table, Jin groaned as Heero scooted from out of the small pathway between the tables over to a tall cabinet residing in the shadows. Heero sized Jin up before coming to the conclusion that the cabinet was big enough to fit Jin inside. Heero let Jin's legs drop to the floor while he opened the cabinet door he then shoved (not literally) the young Korean inside the cabinet and shut the door. After making sure the door wouldn't swing open, Heero went over to his jacket.  


Heero grabbed his gun, he checked to see if there were enough bullets before heading over to the door. Punching in the code the door opened and Heero could hear the footfalls of the soldiers that he ran from coming back his way. Knowing the door would lock itself automatically, the Japanese teenager rushed in their direction switching the safety off his gun. He slid across the floor colliding with wall he aimed his gun toward the three men in front of him and shot them all in the legs and wrists with quick effortless precision. The soldiers fell to the ground howling in pain grasping their injuries not caring if they had dropped their weapons, Heero walked over to them, picked all their weapons up by their leather straps and headed back up the hall rounding the corner. He had to get to the control room before it was too late, he simply could not afford to loose any his friends. He blinked a few times feeling his pupils dilate when he entered the dark part of the hall. Heero continued onward with a sense of dread dawning over him.  


Noin watched as they flew overhead the winter resort her eyes sparkled with a sort of excitement she hadn't felt since she was a child on Christmas. "Noin!" Une's voice brought the young woman to the present, she turned her head toward the German woman in front of her with a questioning look. "We're about to land, please remain seated." The dark haired woman nodded sitting back, pulling her gun out its holster.  


She turned her head upward spotting the mobile suit carrier coming down from the clouds once they were away from public eyes. It landed in an empty space surrounded by trees. The helicopters followed suit making Noin wonder even more about Zechs' well being until the sensation of something vibrating in her jacket pocket, with eyebrows raised she reached into her pocket pulling out her pompilot. She turned the light of the screen and was left speechless when she read the e-mail address: It was from Zechs! Grabbing the pen off the side of her pompilot she pressed on the small envelope icon around the time the helicopter landed beside the carrier.  


_Noin  
_

The Alliance military base is going to self-destruct, hurry and get there soon, you haven't got much time!  


_Zechs  
_

Noin looked below the letter and found a timer counting backward. Her eyes widened in fear as she unbuckled herself and leapt out of the seat, she dashed through the snow passing Une by just as the mobile suit carrier's cargo door opened. She watched as she mobile suit was unloaded from the carrier on the mobile suit vehicle carrier. When it stopped Noin leaped onto of the truck pulling herself up onto the mobile suit's body. Une watched in confusion as her partner climbed into her mobile suit vanishing from sight wondering what Noin learned that would make her act in such a way? "Noin, what's wrong?!" Une shouted as the Tarus mobile suit arose to its feet. Noin activated the com-link on her Tarus quickly while the other operations loaded up. "I got a message from Zechs, saying that the Alliance Military base is going to self-destruct, we don't have much time!" Noin shouted over the com-link. Une's eyes widened in shock the world was shut out from her awakening what she thought had vanished several years ago.  


Her eyes narrowed reflecting the seriousness of her expression. As Noin rocketed into the air on her Tarus in flight mode, Une marched back to the helicopter. "Get this thing moving, we're heading to the base sooner than expected," Une announced sternly. "The rest of you follow suit!" The pilot nodded and began to the necessary operations to start the helicopter while Une jumped aboard seating herself in the back. The helicopter rotors began to twirl at an incredible rate, the pilot lifted the machine off the ground and they took off after Noin. Une readied her gun a scowl upon her face. If anything, she was going to put a stop to this once and for all.  
  


Hilde groaned in pain forcing her eyes to open, her body ached all over as if she had crashed on the moon inside of LEO suit, she barely even remembered how she ended up where she was in the first place. The last thing she remembered was asking a man why they wanted to capture Duo so badly before being thrown into sweet oblivion, now all she could hear were sirens blaring overtop of her and soft spoken tones coming from someone in front of her. _Oh my God----_ Hilde's eyes snapped open the moment she tried rise from whatever she leaning against but was yanked back down by an unknown force. "Duo?!" She cried frantically scanning her surroundings.  


There was a small chuckle Hilde averted her eyes toward the origin of the sound and found herself staring at Dorothy Catalonia handcuffed to the railing enclosing a very large missile, Hilde's mouth parted in fear as she realized, that she too, was also handcuffed to the same railing. She looked around her; they were inside a room meant to keep Missiles inside until the time came to use them! "Oh my God," She muttered aloud, her hand over her mouth. Dorothy nodded in agreement. "My exact words, Miss Schbeiker," The blonde mused. "I believe we don't have long until the base explodes taking us with it. Do we Miss Relena?"  


Hilde and Dorothy leaned over spotting Relena in the middle of the room handcuffed to the largest missile inside the room with grim expression. "No, I don't believe so, Dorothy," Relena replied quietly. Hilde knew better than to panic, but she couldn't help herself in that moment, she had no idea what had happened to Duo or if he was even alive. Now she was going to die with no answers to her question which bothered her.  


She glanced at Dorothy who surprisingly appeared to remain calm despite their situation. Sighing the German girl sat herself onto the railing beside Dorothy. Dorothy in turn smiled at the smaller framed girl beside her. "You needn't worry about Duo Maxwell, if anything, he's probably already been liberated from this world," Dorothy sighed throwing her hair behind her back. Hilde scowled at the blonde holding back the urge to grab her by the neck and tell her otherwise. Duo wasn't dead, he and the others were probably looking for them right now. She hoped.  


Heero skidded to a halt in front of the door to the control room, he panted heavily having ran for endless miles through the corridors of the base dodging fallen support beams and other things that had removed itself from the building's inside structure. He jogged inside the room spotting the control panel stepping up to it he grasped the control that operated the air system inside the cells.  


_Please don't be dead,_ He prayed mentally pulling the handle downward. For a moment time seemed to have stopped; the blinking light went from red to a vibrant blue a second flat causing a small smile to grace Heero's features. Moving quickly he turned to leave the room, he stopped mid-step surprised to see Margaret standing in front of him holding a gun in her hand aimed at his chest. "Ja ne, Heero Yuy," She whispered pulling the trigger.  


(TBC......)


	24. Interlude 07: Jin

**Interlude: 07: Endless**

(A.C. 194, March 10th; Colony L3):  


8-year old Jin Toshino lay in his bed, the stuffed lion tucked in the crook of his arm the moonlight dancing across his bedroom floor illuminating the darkest part of the room reflected off a fallen mirror. The young boy shifted in position in his sleep dropping his lion onto the floor when his arm fell from under his pillow, the lion hit the ground making not a single sound when it did. Jin yawned loudly rolling over again kicking his plaid sheets off of his lower body irritated by all the heat they kept in.  


His brow creased in frustration, with a huff the young boy got up from the bed shifting his head toward the window; there was something not right about the outside and it bothered him more than he cared to admit, groaning he slid out of his bed and walked over to the window. Raising a hand he grasped the curtains and shut out of the moonlight just as he heard voices barely above a whisper approaching his open bedroom door, acting quickly he jumped back in bed and pretended to be sleeping.  


The voices rose and lowered in volume making Jin wonder what his parents were talking about so intensely that they had to whisper. Then he remembered the odd looks they had been giving him everytime he walked past them after watching TV, they seemed distracted by something, if not the endless hours he spent watching TV then something else. Jin couldn't put his finger on it. He heard his parents stop talking when they entered his bedroom and walked over to his bed, he could feel their presence looming over him like two shadows, he tried his best not to flinch under their gaze but the moment his mother's hand touched his face his onyx blue eyes snapped open causing his mother withdraw her hand from his face, Rei wondered if he was awake the entire time they were in the hallway.  


Putting on her best smile Rei ran her hands through Jin's bedhair. "Have you been awake this whole time?" Rei asked cautiously. Jin shook his head setting up in his bed his gaze shifted over to his father, Taku, who stood behind his mother looking upset to say the least, Jin didn't question their behavior. "What's wrong?" He asked instead. Rei smiled again shaking her head, her hands grasped her son's hands and gently she pulled him out the bed. "What do you say we go to earth?" She said. "I hear its nice this time of season." Jin arched an eyebrow at him amidst his smile; what season he wondered, from what his friends told him in school, earth was a horrible place ruled by the alliance and was ugly compared to the colonies.  


Besides why would they go to earth in the middle of night? Taku watched his son with suspicion knowing the eight-year-old was hiding something from them just as they were. "Okay," Jin responded after a while. Rei embraced him a bear hug then ruffled his hair. "Pack you things, we're going right now," Rei announced exiting the bedroom. "Why now?" Jin asked curiously shifting his gaze back to his father's grim face. "Just do as your mother says, Jin, we'll explain everything on the way," Taku replied walking out of the room.  


Jin frowned inwardly kneeling down in front of his bed pulling his suitcase from underneath it. Although he would never say it aloud, his parents were scaring him with all the whispering and secrecy, they barely talked to him anymore and when they did it seemed as though they were trying to hard to deter him from their behavior when they were only attracting his curiosity to question them. Heading over to his drawer he opened his suitcase and then began to shove all his underwear and other clothes into his suitcase until he could get nothing else inside.  


Dropping his suitcase to the ground Jin jumped onto it, he then clamped the locks down onto the latches and stepped off it. Grunting the little boy picked his suit case and headed out of his bedroom in his pajamas. He stared into his parents bedroom and noticed they were holding each other lovingly, his face scrunched up in disgust and he past the stair's railing and headed down the stairs.  


Rei turned at the minute when Jin vanished from sight and pulled away from Taku, and picked up her duffle bag while holding onto her pendant. Taku ran blew into his unruly bangs scratching the back of his head, he watched his wife hurry out of the room with both their bags telling him to hurry. Taku glanced at the empty bedroom with a look of sorrow knowing it would be the last time he would ever see it and made his way down stairs meet up with his family. His short hair stuck to the sides of his neck and face from his sweat, his bangs obscured his vision slightly.  


He watched Rei force Jin into green jump suit saying it was a good way to hide his pajamas while Jin objected saying no would care if he was in his pajamas unless the fashion police existed and they hauled his ass down to their station. Rei smacked him the mouth for that comment, Jin did no cry instead he cursed again and got hit again, he almost cried that time. Taku stepped of the landing with a grunt catching the attention of his only child. "Dad, how come I gotta wear this stupid space suit? Is Mom gonna make me sit outside the shuttle?" Jin asked haughtily. Taku grinned and shook his head grabbing his demin jacket pulling it over his shoulders.  


Rei sighed zipping the suit up in the back making sure everything was secure on it. Jin frowned at the way he looked in the spacesuit; it made him look like an idiot! "Can we go now?" The young Korean asked angrily. "Yeah we can go kiddo," Taku responded picking up his and Rei's duffle bag. Jin grabbed his suitcase again and rushed over to door despite Rei's best efforts to keep him away from it, he was just too excited about the thought of going to earth. When he opened the door he was greeted by a tall woman with red hair and the brownest he had ever seen that glowed in the moonlight. She wore an Alliance military uniform and this made the little Korean boy wonder if his parents were in trouble with the alliance.  


The woman smiled at him kneeling down his level, Rei came up behind Jin and placed a protective arm around him. "Hello, Jin," She said. Jin blinked his eyes in confusion before noticing something familiar about her wavy red hair; her bangs were slightly discolored harboring an orange look. It wasn't long before Jin broke out into a smile. "Auntie Margaret!" He exclaimed breaking away from his mother and embracing Margaret. Margaret threw her arms around the little boy's body looking up at Rei and Taku with an unpleasant expression. Rei glared at the woman but said nothing, Jin pulled from Margaret beaming happily while Margaret placed her hands on the sides of his arms.  


"Where you guys going without me?" Margaret asked pouting. "We're goin' to earth," Jin announced ignoring the look his father gave him. Margaret pretended to look surprised. "Really? Mind if I come?" She asked. Rei butted in before Jin could respond and grabbed her son's wrist. Margaret stood up letting the three of them walk by her. Taku glared at her running off to catch up to his wife. Margaret watched them retreat down the sidewalk toward their car, folding her arms the young woman caught Jin turn his head toward her and wave with the hand that was in his mother's firm grip. Margaret waved back before shutting the house's door and heading up the sidewalk with a smirk on her face. Her hand patted her sore abdomen vanishing around down an alley way.  


_"I'll see you later, guys, good work!" Rei switched on the lights in her office ready for another round with paper work, but stopped dead in her tracks when she spotted a familiar figure standing over her desk looking through her drawers in an almost panicked way, they hadn't noticed the light until the sound of a coffee cup shattering on the ground was heard. The figure looked up at Rei who had looked like she had seen a ghost, Margaret glared at Rei through her bangs ready to make a quick escape.  
_

"Margaret, what are you doing in my office?" Rei asked shakily. Margaret stepped away from the desk hiding her hand that held the desired mission objective behind her back, Rei's eyes averted toward her hand and spotted the disks. Slowly Rei approached Margaret with a weapon in her hand. "Margaret, give me that, it doesn't belong to you," She said. Margaret smirked. "It doesn't belong to you either," The older woman stated firmly.  


Margaret stared at her friend, emotionless were the state of her eyes, slowly the taller woman strode toward the terra-cotta haired woman until the space between them vanished. "Please, I don't want us to be enemies, just give me the disks, no one has to know about this," Rei pleaded extending her hand out to Margaret. The red haired woman stared down at Rei's callused hand in question wondering if she should object her mission and listen to her pleading friend and return the disks to their rightful master or do the opposite of both?  


Rei watched Margaret's features soften and for a minute Rei actually thought she was going to listen and give the disks back, but instead all the Korean woman got was the end of a barrel of a gun. Rei's eyes widened in fear as she watched as Margaret's finger pulled back on the trigger, moving on automatic the young woman thrust her hand that held the weapon (a dagger, given to her by her grandfather) toward Margaret's torso, the blade tore through her uniform and sliced through the skin on her abdomen.  


Rei smacked the gun out of Margaret's hand just as it went off beside her ear, Margaret's hand grasped her bleeding torso just as Rei lunged at her only to have her arm twisted behind her. Rei gasped in pain when her body came in contact with the office wall knocking down a picture of her son and husband down. "I'll give the disks back, but if your son means anything to you, you'll keep your mouth shut about this entire thing, understand?" Rei blinked back tears nodding, her breaths were short and quick, Margaret glared at the back of Rei's head before releasing her from her grasp. Rei turned around and slid to the ground against the wall just as Margaret dropped the disks onto the ground and exited the office through the window like a ghost. Rei watched the curtains blow in the simulated wind, before burying her face in her hands allowing herself to cry.  


"Mama!" Rei felt her heart skip a beat at the loud outburst from her 8-year-old son. She looked down at Jin with questionable eyes, Jin just stared at her looking unpleased by the death grip she had on his wrist. "Why'd you go and leave Auntie Margaret like that, its not like she did anything wrong," Jin grumbled looking down at the floor. Rei gave the boy a rueful smile wishing she could tell him the truth about his adopted 'aunt' Margaret Cypher, but she knew it wasn't the right time to tell him. Kneeling down in front of him she lifted his bangs from his medium sized onyx blue eyes and placed a kiss on his cheek hoping he would forget all about the moment.  


Jin managed to force a smile on his face before glancing around him; the spaceport was hardly full of any people, many of them were just flight attendants getting ready to leave or just arriving to start their jobs, which brought him to the nagging question in his mind: Why were they going to earth so late (or rather early depending on what area you lived in the colonies)? None of anything that was going on made any sense to him at all, not his parents, not their trip, not even leaving Margaret behind instead of inviting her along.  


Jin felt as though he was closed inside a metal cage that kept getting smaller and smaller, sighing he pulled his wrist out of his mother's grasp and placed his suit case down onto the ground beside her. Rei stared down at her son, confused by the solemn look on his face. "Jin, honey what's wrong?" Rei asked hesitantly. "Nothin' Mom, I'm going over to the observation window -- to look at the stars," Jin responded walking away from his parents that stood in line that would take them to the shuttle to earth.  


Rei watched with saddened eyes Jin make his way across the smooth spaceport floor toward the large window, for a moment she regretted leaving Margaret the way she did, but she had to for the sake of her family. She turned to look at Taku who had been staring at her the entire time, she blinked back tears of remorse when Taku pulled her into his embrace. "I'm sorry, you were right," She whispered into his jacket sleeve. Taku just held her.  


Jin pressed his head against the window pane with a sigh, he didn't want to be around his parents anymore until they were on the shuttle. They were hiding too much from him as it was. His onyx blue eyes stared into the sea of stars he wished to be apart of when he grew up to be either a pilot or an explorer of different galaxies. Jin smiled at the though as his eyes wandered the outside counting every twinkling star he could find before staring down at the helmet tucked in the crook of his arm with disdain, stupid space helmet, he thought ready to toss to the ground when something in the corner of his eye caught his attention.  


Jin's onyx blue eyes averted upward away from the helmet and found himself staring into the green eye of mobile suit; he blinked with wide eyes he scanned its white face before rocketed upward giving him a glimpse of its entire body down to the feet until he could see it no longer. W_hoa, a mobile suit!_ Jin's face broke out into a smile as he looked around for the mobile suit. He turned to call his parents over but the feeling of the colony rumbling beneath his feet caught him of caught sending him crashing to the ground on his bottom with a cry of surprise that sounded more like him mocking a baby's cry.  


He winced at the stinging pain in his bottom looking up at his parents he noticed his father was pointing his helmet that was floating away from him, grumbling the young boy pushed himself of the ground and grabbed the helmet out of mid air and put it on his head. He felt embarrassed; no body else was wearing a space helmet why did he have to? Jin began to walk over to his parents but another shock wave through colony sent him stumbling backward onto his bottom again, only this time it was an explosion that sent him to the ground.  


Jin literally jumped into the air when he saw the lobby of the spaceport engulfed in flames, his pupil's dilated in pure horror when he heard the observation window's cracking from the shock wave of the explosion. Slowly, as he climbed off the ground he watched as the class continued to crack forming jagged spider-web designs on the fracturing window._ Maybe this is why my friends don't like earth, its got bad luck_. Jin fell to his knees at the trembling force of another explosion this time the cause of the explosion revealed itself; Jin felt as though his eyes would come bulging out of his skull. Outside the observation window was the mobile suit he had seen pass it before.  


It resided on the far end of the left side of the window. He watched as a light emitted from the object it held in its hand before being brought out of his trance by the sound of glass shattering and people screaming. The screen of the helmet came down causing all that the young Korean saw to turn to a blue tint, he glanced toward the side of his helmet and noticed his hand upon the switch, grunting he pulled himself onto his feet. He turned to see his parents on the ground unable to get up due to all the people running around them pinning to the ground.  


"Mom, Dad!" In a desperate attempt to reach Jin began to run in their direction when he felt himself being pulled by a strong suction. Jin extended his hand toward them as if they could reach him. He rolled across the ground momentarily before being yanked by an even suction; Jin threw his hands up over his face despite the protection of the helmet when his body collided with the weakened observation window.  


The window shattered and he was pulled out of the colony into space. Rei screamed as she watched her Jin fade into nothing but another spec in space, Taku held her back with one arm while the other had wrapped itself around a sturdy object. At least he knew his son wouldn't share the same fate as they would. Rei broke down against her husband sobbing uncontrollably as everything around them was illuminated by an intense light that danced around the two like flashing track lights.  


Jin watched in horror as the colony was swallowed in the largest display he ever saw in his entire life. Everything he held dear to him was gone in that same instant: his friends, his home, his toys, and most importantly his parents. Overwhelmed by the sudden pressure that formed inside his soul, Jin slipped into unconsciousness, his body wandering space aimlessly.  


"...In other news, a Colony in the La grange point 3 area was destroyed in what investigators believed to be an explosion, there were no survivors found amongst the destruction. There are some rumors within the colonies that alliance had something to do with the explosion but nothing as been confirmed as of yet. Sheena back to you...." The television shut off the moment the woman called Sheena replaced the male reporter, the young slender shadow of a woman played against the wall beside the television as she wrapped a towel around her damp body.  


Her wet hair rested upon her shoulders and back. She trotted across her apartment floor toward the her bedroom at the sound of her videophone ringing loudly inside. She stepped over her wrinkled uniform that laid on the ground amongst a heap of other dirty clothes. Setting down onto her bed she pressed a button on the keyboard and the image of an elderly man appeared. Biting down on her lip, Margaret concealed her anger before turning her videophone toward the window. Acting quickly she pulled on her bra and tank top followed by a pair of sweat pants to look more presentable.  


Tossing her towel onto her bed she turned the videophone around toward her, to her relief the man was still there. "What do you want?" She asked haughtily. Duke Dermail gave the woman a disapproving frown wishing to do nothing more but slap the smug look off her face if not for the space between them. "I expect, a little more respect from you miss Cypher. Did you see the news?" He asked. Margaret narrowed her eyes nodding. "Nice way to cover you tracks ... pinning on the very military I work for. Why is it that I killed them for you again?"  


Duke Dermail's frown only grew deeper to Margaret's great delight, she was itching to be fired by him. "Revenge and money, if I'm not mistaken. Not to mention that you were only female solider in your division worth looking at twice," Dermail snapped. "You'll receive you payment in due time. Expect to be hearing from me again miss Cypher, good day." Margaret turned the videophone off gritting her teeth in annoyance.  


So much for getting fired, she thought ruefully rising from her bed. Had it not been for something she was protecting, Rei would probably still be alive and maybe, just maybe they would have remained friends. Margaret stared down at her stomach lifting the tank top up revealing her scarring injury. Then again, maybe it was all well that Rei and her annoying family was dead; she marred her body. Now she would unattractive to her husband. Sighing Margaret stormed out of room and headed to the training area to blow off steam.  


(A.C. 194, March 12: Somewhere in space...)  


"Man, its been four months and we haven't found that planet we tracked!" Grumbled a young man in his twenties. The pilot, happening to be his friend looked over his shoulder at his friend who was staring at the star chart he had made himself with a weary expression. The two of them had just turned 24 and the first thing his star-exploring friend, Joseph Hawking wanted to do was go and get a piloting license for the both of them since they had been taking classes at a well known piloting academy for a good span of five years.  


However, Gene Willard, the pilot of their affectionately named shuttle Barbarossa, did not want to do anything that was related to work especially on or after his birthday. He simply wanted to relish in the fact that he was another year older and had survived a close brush with cancer while Joseph wanted him to see the world through his eyes before his life ended. And that's what they did. Gene was beginning to regret every minute of it.  


"Can we go home now? We've been on this untraveled route for who knows how long. I haven't got a girlfriend yet!" Gene grumbled. Joseph looked up from his star chart and glared at Gene. "Hell no, we haven't that planet yet! Don't you wanna a planet named after you? You'll get more girls this way!" Joseph proclaimed dramatically. Gene scoffed in disbelief.  


He wanted to get a girl without the help of fame. As he muttered under his breath about the trip being stupid, Gene was jolted out of his complaints by the sound of the radar going off. Dropping his star char Joseph came up to the cockpit and began to fiddle with the equipment hoping that it was the planet the radar had picked up on. When the camera zoomed in on the object both men's mouths dropped open. "Holly -- that's not a planet, that's a person!" Gene blurted. Joseph nodded dumbly.  


Gene and Joseph headed to the closest colony they could find after debating that the person as alive and the planet could wait. Their shuttle arrived in the La grange point 1 area low on fuel, they managed to land it on the closest colony they could find and it wasn't exactly a well known colony. The entire inside was a wreck, almost inhabitable. There were hardly any hospitals that were unoccupied with injured or fatally wounded citizens of the colony.  


The only one left open to them was the St. McNeil hospital that was rebuilt over the land of a destroyed orphanage and that hospital was for alliance soldiers only, but being earthlings, Gene and Joseph were willing to take their chances with the hospital. An ambulance arrived the space port several minutes later and after a quick examination the paramedics hauled the two young men and the drifter to the hospital as fast they could. When they arrived at the hospital the drifter was sent to the ER for immediate treatment.  


"Its a miracle you found the lad when you did," Exclaimed the doctor looking down at the young boy in the hospital bed. "If he had stayed in space drifting like he was any longer, he would've been dead." Gene and Joseph nodded not really listening to the man; they were focused on the well-being of the boy in the bed hooked up to a respirator, his pale complexion boarderlined on deathly white, his lips were dried and chapped, they were split when removed the helmet off his head. His body was in a state of paralysis and the boy was obviously in a coma from the head injury he suffered.  


"Will be all right now?" Gene asked. The doctor looked down at his chart then up at the boy then back down at the chart again. "As far as I can tell, he's suffered slight brain damage, but it shouldn't affect his motor skills or anything else, but other than that, we won't be able to know for sure until he wakes up. If he ever does," The doctor replied solemnly. "Where did you find him exactly?" Joseph and Gene pondered for a moment scratching their heads.  


Gene's eyes lit up and his fingers snapped loudly causing Joseph to jump. "We found him on one of those untraveled routes, nearest to the L3 point. Why?" Gene asked. "There's a chance he could be a survivor of that colony accident," The doctored murmured. Joseph chuckled. "That's a bit far-fetched isn't it?" He said running his hands through his spiky hair. The doctor shrugged saying it was just a possibility, not exactly far-fetched. The two young explorers headed off to the space port with the little boy's condition on their minds, wondering what could've happen to him.  


(A.C. 194, March 16: St. McNeil hospital)  


_Where am I? Is there anybody there? Mama.... Daddy? Are you there....?/_/The darkness was cold and he didn't like it. When he opened his eyes they felt foreign to him as if they didn't belong to him, he shut them immediately again, the light stung his onyx blue eyes when it filled his iris. He groaned in pain at the sensation of something in his throat his hand automatically reached up to his neck he place his fingers upon his throat wincing at the hard plastic feeling in his throat.  


Reaching up he found the object and pulled hard at it, he made a gagging noise at the tube came up out of his throat, once it was out of his mouth tossed to the side and let himself cough while he proceeded to rip the lines out of his arms. He winced at the pricking sensation when they came out his arm, looking up he scanned his surroundings with panicked eyes. This wasn't where he was supposed to be! No -- he was supposed to be with someone somewhere else someone or people he loved, why was he here?  


His eyes darted every which away as he tried to get his legs to move. He grunted using his arms to pull his legs from underneath the covers, they just wouldn't move. It was like they were frozen. He was caught half way out of the bed by a nurse that happened to walk in holding a silver bowl full of soap and a wet sponge, she almost dropped the contents in her hands if had not been for her sudden stop that caused some of the water to sloosh out of the bowl onto her legs.  


She yelped in surprise making her way over to the night stand beside his bed and placing the bowl onto it before resting her hands on his shoulders and placing back into the bed. He stared at her through his bangs that touched his cheeks and the tip of his nose with his onyx blue eyes. The nurse took a moment to catch her breath before speaking. "My God your awake!---- oh wait, that was a stupid thing to say," She trailed off for a moment then placed her hand under his bangs and lifted them above his face. He stared at her, fear etched across his face.  


"Wha-where am I?" He uttered hoarsely. The nurse seemed lost in his eyes before snapping herself out of her trance. "Your at the St. McNeil hospital, you've been here for five days, two men found you floating in space, they brought you here, its March 16th now and that was a good while ago. How'd you end up out in space?" The nurse asked timidly. The boy shook his head uncertain himself; he didn't remember any of this happening to him. "I don't remember. Where's my Mom and dad?" He asked weakly. "Why can't I move my legs?"  


The nurse bit the bottom of her lip then explained carefully, slowly, the details of his condition and wasn't sure about his parents. He stared down at his hands, before asking her if she go and get someone who knew anything about his parents or what exactly happened to him. Reluctantly, the nurse did what he asked and left to get someone she thought would help, when she returned he stared up at the man trailing behind her holding a clipboard in the other hand.  


"I see our patient is awake, how do you feel?" He asked. "I'm just dandy, seeing I can't move my legs," Jin stated tartly. The doctor just smiled at him before looking through his papers. "First off, that's a paralysis, its only temporary although physical treatment is required to remedy it. Do you know your name?" The doctor leaned in a bit to get a better look at the boy's face. "Its Jin...... Toshino, I think. Where's my Mom and dad; Rei and Taku Toshino?" The 8-year-old asked. The doctor blinked in bewilderment at the mention of the his last time, surprised he even remembered that much considering what happened to him.  


Swallowing nervously the doctor gestured to the door way indicating he wanted to the nurse to leave; with a quick nod the woman exited the room without question. Jin's eyebrows narrowed in confusion shifting his eyes toward the doctor who looked as though he would faint from whatever was plaguing him at that moment. "Where are they?" He asked again, only in a much more angrier tone. "I'm--- I'm not sure how to tell you this son -- but..." Jin scowled growing impatient with the older man in front of him. "But what?" He snapped gritting his teeth. The doctor swallowed again only this time it  


Looked as though he just swallowed air, placing a hand on the railing of the bed the doctor resumed where he trailed off. "But your parents are dead. They died in on a colony that was destroyed. When you mentioned the name Toshino, I knew you were a survivor of that colony accident and the son of the well known military scientist that worked for the Korean/Japanese military. Its a miracle your were able to remember that much, you suffered from slight brain damage, so you might have temporary amnesia----" The doctor paused mid-sentence when he saw the boy's face grow pale.  


Jin's lip quivered as he fought back the will to break down and cry in front of the doctor. "They-- can't be dead.... they promised..... how could they die?" Jin took a shuddering intake of breath before finally breaking down sobbing controllably, his face buried in his hands. The doctor reached over placing a hand on the boy's shoulder only to have to it shrugged off, the next thing he knew he was staring up at bloodshot eyes and angry face. "They abandoned me did they? They blew up the colony to get away from me!! They hated me, they could've cared less about me!! That's why their dead and I'm not!" Jin snapped amidst his sobs. "They want me to suffer!!" The doctor shook his head in objection while the boy continued to cry. My boy they didn't abandon you. This was all just a horrible mistake that you happen to be apart of, the man thought before walking out of the room writing down that the boy wasn't mentally stable after hearing all the things he had said.  


Jin remained in the St. McNeil, for physical and mental treatment for eight whole months until the doctor and physical trainer he was under the care of said he was well enough to leave. Jin was thankful for this, satisfied his acting skills had improved as well. He had smothering his true feelings beneath a calm expression accompanied by an unusual chipper behavior that drew much attention toward him much to his dismay while he was in physical treatment area of the hospital. He had made many friends and was slightly upset that he had to leave for earth for an orphanage back by a large conglomerate. The nurse that had given him sponge baths bought him all the necessary items although Jin had objected thinking the orphanage covered all that but the nurse (Luna) wanted to make sure he had something to remember his time spent at the hospital. Jin thanked them all and limped off on crutches with the two male social workers to the space port where the shuttle was waiting for them. "I'm sure you going to love earth, Jin," The social worker on the right announced with a smile. Jin just frowned.


	25. 17: Zutto Himitsu: 20:01:30

**17: Zutto Himitsu: 20:01:30**

Heero spun around slamming his first down onto the round button that would open the cell doors just as Margaret's gun went off. The bullet ripped through Heero's shoulder and out the other side into the screen above the panel, Heero down onto his lip hard absolutely refusing to give the woman the pleasure of hearing any indication of pain.  


He fell to his knees still facing the control panel, he could feel the leather straps off the machine guns sliding down his injured shoulder he let them fall to the ground beside him as his hand holding his gun clutched his shoulder, Heero turned around slowly allowing himself to slump against the structure of the control he faced Margaret his face drenched in his sweat contorted into that of a pained/angry face. Margaret lowered her gun slightly Heero noticed for the first time that she wasn't wearing her sunglasses and could see her brown eyes.  


He knew why she wore those black tinted shades; her brown eyes betrayed what she expressed externally. Her voice may sound menacing her expression the coldest thing this side of his impassive one but her eyes told everyone she came in contact otherwise. Heero saw sorrow, regret and an unanswered plead of forgiveness. However, this did not make him pity her at all. Gritting his teeth Heero forced himself onto his feet careful not to move his shoulder. Margaret watched him carefully her finger tugging at the trigger of her pistol.  


"Did you really think I wouldn't catch onto your little scheme, Yuy?" Margaret sneered raising her arm once more. Heero fell to the ground onto his stomach when indescribable pain spread through his left leg, Margaret emptied her gun of the magazine smirking. Heero watched her approach him as he struggled to get off his stomach with the use of his arm that hadn't been shot, Margaret slammed her boot into shoulder bringing him down onto the ground.  


Heero grunted in pain keeping his tongue out of the path of his clenched teeth. He could tears forming in the sides of his eyes as he looked up at the woman looming over him. Margaret pressed her foot against his gunshot wound smiling at the very fact that he fought against the agony she created, Heero's face scrunched up as he tried to remove Margaret's foot. He dropped his gun in the process of doing so.  


Margaret saw the weapon on the ground and kicked to away from his hand and continued to rub her boot on his injury until she felt his hand grip her ankle and pull her leg from underneath her. Margaret cried out in surprise and her back hit the ground hard giving Heero enough time to climb to his feet, he kicked the woman in the chin causing her to scream in pain. Heero climbed onto Margaret pinning her down beneath him despite the rebelling muscles in his bleeding shoulder.  


Removing his right hand from her arm he snatched the gun out of her grasp he then, pressed her gun against the side of her head. "Go ahead and kill me," Margaret huffed. "My life is forfeit anyway." Heero arched an eyebrow at her in question. "What do you mean?" He sneered cocking the gun. Margaret's eyes averted toward the gun she swallowed hard before answering his question.  


"That boy managed to bring this entire base to its knees because of his dammed persistence to kill me. As flattering as it is, my mission has failed, the contract I sighed as simple: Succeed in kidnapping the Vice foreign minister Darlain and announce her death to the world. You know the rest. My employer doesn't take kindly to failure, so to make sure no could use anything against him I am to blow this base up.  


As of now, we don't have that much time before this entire base goes up in flames taking the vice foreign minister with it." Heero's narrowed in dangerously he pressed the gun harder against the side of her head. "Where is she?" He hissed. Margaret grinned devilishly closing her eyes. "Find herself yourself," She snapped. Heero growled at her before he climbed off the woman and limped out of the room as fast as he could shutting and locking the door. Margaret laid on the ground staring up at the ceiling before climbing to her feet. Picking up her gun she rubbed her chin spitting a wade of blood into her unoccupied hand. Margaret glanced down at the hand that cradled her blood and spotted one of her back teeth as well. Balling her hand into a first the woman walked to the door, shot the glass out and stuck her hand through the opening. Her fingers danced across the panel unlocking the door, Margaret kicked the door open before she dashed out of the room after Heero.  


Heero paused for a moment leaning up against the wall to give his leg a rest, closing his eyes he slowly began to focus his attention on the only priority that mattered most to him and that was finding Relena and the others so they could get out of this base before it exploded. Soon the pain in his shoulder as well as his leg dissipated into nothing but a dull ache, pushing away from the wall Heero dashed down the hall careful not to apply too much pressure against his leg. He could heard fast approaching footsteps coming his way he assumed they belonged to Margaret. "Shit," He uttered rounding the corner. The sound of a gun going off rang in his ears.  


Duo's eyes snapped open at the feeling of air rushing through his lungs once again. It was as if he had been pulled back into his body, he sat up right too quickly dizziness washed over to him like a slap to the face. He fought the wave of nausea in his stomach down as he climbed to his shaky legs he shifted his eyes toward the light shinning in the corner of his eyes. The cell door was open! The weak expression upon his face vanished replaced with a look mixed of joy. Heero hadn't betrayed them after all.  


He smiled wearily as he knees gave way beneath him, he readied himself to for the impact he would feel when his body hit the ground but was caught midway by none other than Trowa himself his face the usual deadpan. "You all right there, Duo?" Trowa grunted pulling Duo up straightening his legs out. "Yeah just a bit dizzy," Duo grumbled shaking his head slightly the dizziness to plagued him he was glad to have Trowa around. The two tall young men could hear Wufei and Quatre rising to their feet sounding dazed and confused Trowa turned around with assisted Duo as well to gaze at their two comrades.  


"Well, it seems that I owe, Heero an apology," Wufei grumbled staring at the open cell door. "He really didn't betray us after all." Quatre nodded slowly before noticing Trowa was holding Duo up, his widened reflecting his worry, Duo noticed this and sent a careless wave in the blonde's direction. Quatre I'm fine!" Duo announced with a smile.  


Quatre blinked for a moment the worry was still evident on his face but the young Arab knew better than to argue with Duo, especially when he said things like that. His growing serious Quatre turned gazing toward the open cell door the uneasy feeling throbbing inside his heart had yet to leave him. "We've got to get out of here, and find the others," The 17-year-old said. Duo grinned amused. "Thanks for pointing out the obvious Quatre," He chuckled before glancing at his pondering friend. "I think I can stand now, Trowa." Trowa snapped himself out of his trance long enough to stare into Duo's cobalt blue eyes. Nodding slowly Trowa removed his grasp from around Duo's wrist letting the American support his own weight.  


Duo took a step forward expecting a dizzy-spell to overcome him but nothing came, the braided young man sent a thumbs up to Trowa who nodded crack a faint smile. Turning to Quatre and Wufei the 17-year-old eyes averted to the door. "Shall we escape?" He asked playfully. Wufei smirked having already gotten his wrists free of the rope that held them captive, Quatre nodded his teeth clamped down onto the rope around his wrist. Without another word spoken between them the four of them dashed out of the cell with Quatre in the rear.  


(ESUN):  


The meeting room was full of the many representatives of ESUN all of them sat a smooth oak table that stretched to the other end of the room. They gazed thoughtfully at table staring at either their reflections or their hands as they patiently awaited the arrival of Gabrielle Shore. The sound of the meeting door swinging open brought their attention toward Gabrielle who strode across the carpeted floor until she reached the empty seat in the front of the table and sat down with folder in her hands.  


"Good afternoon gentlemen," She placed it onto the table opening it for all the representatives to see. the man beside her picked the folder up and stared down at the papers inside observing that she looked quite winded and panicked about something. "Miss Shore, what is the meaning of this?" He asked looking up at the woman. Gabrielle bowed her head trying her best to look sullen instead of ecstatic she could feel her moment in the spotlight rising to the top the longer she took to speak. "That gentlemen is file on the preventer 5 otherwise known as the Gundam pilots," Gabrielle replied calmly her eyes closed. "They've been hiding with the help of the Preventers Lady Une." The man stared at the file as it went around the table until it returned to the hands of its owner, the representatives looked confused over the news. "I also just received news that, Vice foreign minister Relena Darlain has been kidnapped and will executed," Gabrielle stated looking down at her painted fingernails the silence from the representatives made the woman smile slightly.  


"What! How that be possible, Senator Shore?! We were told that the Vice minister went on winter vacation to the mountains," A man further down the exclaimed. "Where did you get all this information?!" Gabrielle looked up at the man with an emotionless face surprised they had even believed her the first time. "Not long ago, I got a e-mail from a woman, she did not tell me her name, she only told me what've told you. She says that she plans on killing the Vice Minster before midnight. She also told me---."  


The raven-haired woman paused halfway in her sentence when the doors of the meeting room burst open and several preventers came storming inside guns grasped tightly in her their hands, Gabrielle stood up immediately while the representatives remained frozen in their chairs. "What is the meaning of this?!" Gabrielle shouted angrily. Eriol Wheeler whipped out a piece of paper smiling beside his wife Jennie held his gun. "Gabrielle Shore, you are under arrest for conspiracy against the Earth sphere unified nation and the kidnapping the Vice foreign minister," Eriol announced looking straight at her his eyes gleaming with a childlike mischief.  


Gabrielle's mouth opened but she immediately shut it before smirking. "You have no proof of this, I've done nothing," She said calmly walking away from the table. "Do you even have an arrest warrant. I am a Senator you know." Eriol nodded her question only made him grin even more. Jennie walked over to the raven-haired woman and placed the handcuffs onto her wrist, Gabrielle did not resist her. Eriol watched Jennie escort the woman out of the meeting room before spotting the open folder on the table.  


The young man walked briskly over to the end of the table picking the folder up then ran off shouting an apology that sounded like he was saying "Sorry for the intrusion, continue with your meeting!" When he vanished form sight the representatives stared at each other in question before raising from their seats clearly embarrassed. They glanced around at one another once more before one of them spoke. "This is grave news indeed," He uttered. "Shall we tell the media about this?" A man beside him shook his head. "No, we should wait until Une gets this resolved," He said. All of them nodded in agreement.  


When Jin opened his eyes he was greeted by darkness; something he was all too familiar with. Jin also discovered he was not standing up on or even in space, instead he found himself crammed inside a box of some sort. Grunting the young Korean rolled toward what he knew was the exit and found himself tumbling out of the cabinet onto the ground on his side, he yelled out in pain when his side pressed against the cold floor. Jin took a sharp intake of breath scanning his surroundings. This certainly wasn't the hallway, he thought. Climbing off the ground he peered down at his side curiously surprised to find it had been stitched up. He didn't remember doing that.  


Blinking he walked toward the table spotting a large amount of blood on the ground trailing back to the door of the room, Jin stared at it for a moment then at his waist. "I was bleeding," He grumbled angrily before walking past the tables over to the coat lying on the ground. Kneeling down he recognized the down coat as Heero's, his eyes narrowed in slight rage. Of course, it was becoming clear to him; his sudden relocated arm the stitches on his side. Heero must've found him! Memories of the everything that had happened to him came rushing back to Jin like a raging river.  


Yes, he had injured himself when he rammed Wing Zero into the base's wall and destroyed it and Heero helped him. _What have you done this time, Jin?_ Heero's words echoed in his mind like echos in a cave. Rising to his feet Jin headed toward the door he punched in the code remembering the sounds of the keyboard made with certain numbers or letter, the door opened and Jin rushed out of the room and headed down the hall following the blood trail on the ground. Maybe it would lead him to Heero or the others.  


The four young men dashed through a more panicked area of the base, the hallways were literally overcrowded with men trying to make their way toward their respective escape routes not paying a single bit of attention to them at all, sure, some of them told they were going the wrong way and needed to go where they were headed but the four boys were careful not to open their mouths and continued down the halls until they reached a literally empty hallway that was littered with dead bodies and injured rebels.  


They continued running knowing that an injured rebel wasn't was injured as helpless he appeared to be. Duo cringed at the unsightly appearance of all the bodies then stared down at his arm that was remarkably still in the sling. "What'd we miss?" He grumbled mockingly. Trowa looked about the semi-narrow corridors at the men up against the wall or on stretchers before answering his comrade's question. "Quite a bit, apparently," He mumbled as they rounded the corner. "It just goes to show you, nothing good could ever come out of a war," Wufei said dejectedly glaring at the chaos around them. "Or at least trying to start one," Quatre (who had finally broken free of his bonds) corrected him.  


Wufei gave a half-shrug wondering what could've caused such damage to a fairly formable adversary such as Margaret Cypher's would be army? Duo who taken up the semi-front beside Trowa noticed an elevator in front of them, more particularly the lights moving from each square above the elevator. There was a ding, the four of them stopped running trying to bring themselves to a halt however it was a slight effort since they were running so fast.  


The doors of the elevator opened revealing two soldiers unharmed, one wheedling a rifle the other a standard pistol. A deafening bang rang through the air, the ex-pilots jumped back in surprise when the rifle's bullet came barreling toward Duo. The American was sent flying into Quatre from the force of the bullet, both of them hit the ground hard. Wufei and Trowa's head snapped toward the two men walking out of the elevator their gun's aimed at them. They made not a move knowing they would have a hole in them the size of somebody's thumb maybe smaller.  


They raised their hands up into the air trying their best to ignore the pale expression on Quatre's face. "Where'd you think you were goin'? Prisoners aren't allowed out of their cells without the commanders consent," The rebel with the rifle sneered grinning like an imp. Trowa lowered his head a bit staring at the two men through a narrowed eye. "I think you gentlemen are slightly misinformed; we're not prisoners, we work for Margaret Cypher," He lied unconvincingly. The rebel with the pistol snorted in disgust. "What do you take me for 03, a dummy?" He sneered.  


Just then, Duo sat upright his hand up against his chest. "Goddamn it...," His breathing was panicked traces of surprise were etched across his face. The two rebels mouths dropped open in disbelief before spotting the rifle's bullet on the ground beside the American's leg. "You pilots--- y-you really are immortal!" The man muttered fearfully. Taking this window of opportunity Trowa and Wufei charged the two distracted men without a single warning, Quatre watched with blank eyes as the two men dropped to the floor unconscious. Trowa turned his attention toward Duo while Wufei picked up the two fallen weapons. He tossed the pistol to Trowa, he kept the rifle.  


His friend's breathing was slow almost hesitant, Duo himself look as though he stood in the middle of Wing Gundam's self-destruction. "A-are you okay, Duo?" Quatre asked helping his friend off the ground. Duo took a sharp intake of breath before sticking his hand inside his sweat shirt revealing the necklace Jin had given him, there was a slight indention of upon it's structure but it hardly noticeable. The next thing they knew Duo was laughing. Trowa looked at his friend with raised eyebrows. Wufie just looked confused.  


Once Duo had stopped laughing his other hand went straight to his chest, Quatre kept his grasp on his friend's shoulder just in case someone happened. "Damn, that kid----- I'll have to thank him later," Duo wheezed. "Are you all right Duo?" Trowa asked. The 17-year-old nodded quickly removing his hand from his chest. "Nothing broken," The American declared after poking at his chest. "Okay, let's go, we've got to find Heero. I have a feeling someone isn't right." Trowa said his eyes narrowing. Duo paused for a moment staring at the elevator door letting Quatre and Wufei pass him by, something seemed to pull his gaze toward the elevator; as if someone was telling to him get onto it instead of following the others.  


Knowing better than to mistrust his better judgment, Duo rushed to catch up with the others. "Oi, wait!" He shouted catching the attention of his three comrades. Quatre, Wufei and Trowa turned to glance their braided friend question wondering why he asked them to stop. "I'm taking the elevator, you guys go ahead without me," Duo stated firmly. "I a feeling that I should head down the lower level." Wufei's eyebrows raised in bewilderment mixed with annoyance. "No offense Maxwell, but this isn't the time for one of your feelings," He said folding his arms across his chest. Duo would've have mirrored Wufei's stance but he settled for looking indignant instead.  


Trowa raised his hand in objection surprising even Duo who hadn't expected them to take what he had said seriously. "I think its better that we split up, Wufei go with Duo, he may need backup. Quatre and I will look for Heero up here," He ordered. Wufei stared at the tall Latin American for a moment before nodding. A smirk graced Duo's features he pressed the down button, Wufei headed over to the braided-American while Quatre and Trowa took off down the corridor. "You had better be right Duo," Wufei grumbled as the two stepped inside the elevator. Duo sent a smirk in Wufei's direction before leaning up against the wall of the elevator as the doors closed. "Just trust me, Wufei," He replied. "My feelings are never wrong." Wufei just grunted.  


Noin's Taurus suit landed upon the other side of the cliff astonished by the sheer destruction that laid before her very eyes. There was hardly anything left of what Noin believed to be the remains of a building across the gap that separated the other cliff from the one she stood on, there was large part missing from part of the cliff and below her mobile suit resided a hole in the cliff wall. Noin swallowed roughly checking her map, the image of the map appear the dark haired woman looked up at the screen where the Alliance base location was marked then down at her current point which was also shown on the map. "Well, I'm close to it," Noin uttered tiredly returning the screen back to the outside of her mobile suit. "Now all I have to do is get across this gap. Shouldn't be a problem for the _baronet_."  


Noin laughed mentally at her nickname given to her by admiring OZ soldiers. The Taurus rocketed off the ground transforming into its flight mode once more and soared across the gap between the two cliffs passing right by the destruction caused by the beam cannon upon the alliance base, the mobile suit continued to fly until she spotted the base. "What in the world?" Noin uttered in confusion as her camera zoomed in on the particular part of the base.  


The young woman almost released her grasp upon the controls when she spotted a blue, yellow, and white mobile suit half destroyed in a kneeling position in through the wall of the building. It was missing the vital parts of its body; an arm, its head, several parts of its wings. One side of the suit was completely devastated, missing the armor that protected its hard-wired body and function controls although it still retained half of the beam cannon. Noin immediately recognized the mobile suit as Wing Zero--- the Gundam she swore that had been destroyed when the Corsica base was exploded like Heero had told her in the E-mail he sent before he vanished into space.  


"Could've he have been lying?" She whispered as she landed the Taurus beside the building hidden by trees. Now to find out where this _bomb_ is, she thought her fingers gliding across the keypad inside her cockpit. Once the cockpit door opened Noin unbuckled herself and climbed out of the mobile suit with the help the safety line. She landed on the snow silently shivering involuntarily at the cold wind that flowed around her, pulling out her gun Noin trotted across the snow toward the emergency exit's door that was conveniently left open.  


Carefully the 22-year-old paused in her footsteps spotted a control panel beside the door coupled with its own screen, using this to her advantage Noin punched several random keys upon the latptop-like board. The first time the system rejected the command she entered the second time she tried once more punching in random keys upon the board, only this time she hummed a Christmas jingle (_I'll be home for Christmas_) while she did so.  


The screen lit up showing her an extensive blue print of the entire base, Noin smirked in triumph spotting the level where she so-called bomb Zechs informed her about resided. The woman memorized the route she was use to get the elevator that would take her to the lowest part of the base before shutting the control panel off. Cocking her gun Noin entered the base her senses on high alert when a strangely familiar sound stopped her in her tracks. Noin whipped around aiming her gun toward whomever was behind her. Noin's face faltered when discovered Zechs behind her, his hand grasping his gun. "_Zechs!_" She blurted covering half-of her face with her hand. The smiling blonde 22-year-old ignored the testy tone of her voice.  


"Noin," Zechs nodded walking toward her. Noin lowered her gun slightly when he came up to her. "I see you got my message." Noin nodded turning around to look around her, the hall was almost as dark as her hair if it wasn't was the lights flickering in and out of existence. "I know where the 'bomb' is located. Somebody plans on destroying this base with several _missiles_ we obviously weren't aware of," Noin explained. "They're at the bottom of this base." Zechs nodded walking past his comrade. _Back to business I suppose,_ Noin thought with a shrug following after Zechs having to take small leaps to keep up with his long strides.  


Heero dodged yet another brigade of bullets that came whipping by him embedding themselves in the walls he passed by, Margaret being the relentless woman that she was still on Heero trail showing no signs of giving up the pursuit whatsoever. Heero had barely had the time to dodge the first bullet she fired at him after he managed to dull the pain of his injuries. Heero continued to run through the winding corridor only firing his gun when he could sense her closing in on him, he glanced behind him without turning his head. He could hear Margaret's heavy footfalls growing steadily louder behind him.  


Heero groaned in frustration unsure how he was going to lose the woman, he hadn't expected her to follow him. Then again he didn't expect her to just let him limp off either. Just as the Japanese teenager came up on a fork-road at the end of the hall he felt himself collide with another body that came running out of the right corridor, the two of them tumbled across the ground but Heero had no intentions of waiting to find out who the person he crashed into was, scrambling to his feet Heero pulled out a flare from underneath his sweater where his holster was hidden and struck it against the wall tossing it down the hall.  


He dashed down the remainder of the corridor, Heero turned right after spotting a sign that read: _Lower levels/Rooftop_. Jin groaned clutching his side as he climbed to his feet, looking behind him he found a burning light and the shadow of someone coming up the hall, standing up the 13-year-old Korean ran down the rest of the hall Heero had gone down as fast as he could. Margaret paused in her footsteps just as Jin's figure vanished around the right corner, her eyes narrowed in a sadistic way as she resumed her pursuit in a walking pace, she knew the base inside and out.  


If her hunch was right, Heero was headed for either the lower levels of the base or the rooftop. She stared down at her watch. There was only a few remaining minutes left to get away from the base she couldn't just waste them on chasing a Gundam pilot who was good as dead without any means to get away from the blast. Then again Margaret wasn't about let fate take care of someone many referred to as immortal. Emptying her gun of the magazine, Margaret continued walking down the hall pulling out her special bullets.  


Jin rushed down to the end of the hall spotting an emergency exit door beside an elevator door. Looking behind him Jin wondered which one he should take as he brought himself to halt in front of the elevator door. His onyx blue eyes darted from side to side his mind growing more panicked the closer the footsteps got closer to where he was, swallowing Jin jumped for the door that would take him to the rooftop knowing Heero had taken the elevator. Margaret had just come around the corner when he burst through the emergency exit, the woman's brown eyes widened in shock when saw a braid vanish behind the door. "Jin," She sneered spitefully. The 44-year-old bolted for the emergency door. Her trigger finger was beginning to itch.  


(TBC......)


	26. 18: Counting the minutes go by

**18: Counting the minutes go by (19:01:20:02)**

Duo was gently rocked out of his pondering state by the abrupt halt of the elevator. He looked up through his bangs as the doors opened up revealing an empty cargo hold bathed in the red flashing lights of the alarm. "Eh?" He uttered following Wufei out of the elevator, the entire base below felt stuffy and very unwelcoming to the two young men as they ventured out of the cargo hold into a large room. Above them resided a catwalk that went around the entire room branching from several different entrances to a room above them.  


Needless to say Duo was impressed by the sheer size of the lower level; it was like standing in Quatre's mansion only much bigger. Of course there was one major let down in the large room outside of the cargo hold, it contained several large missiles semi-clustered together in a maze like way, the largest one that resided in the center of the room couldn't be seen. Wufei's mouth gaped in sheer disbelief, they were standing in the middle of a missile room much like the one in New Edward's although he hadn't been around to know this. Turning to the equally stunned Duo, Wufei said, "I think your feelings were telling you the exact opposite of what you told us, Maxwell," Duo cocked his head to the side as they continued onward inside the missile area.  


His expression was that of a perplexed one and wondered if he had read what he felt inside of him wrong as well. They were standing in a highly unsafe area and that wasn't exactly a good thing Duo-standard wise. "Feh--- I won't lie to you Wufei, but I just had this feeling that we should come down here, there's not much more too it than that," Duo mused. Wufei's eyebrows narrowed but he said nothing, they continued to walk through until they reached the missiles themselves. Duo let out a long whistle pretending to tip his imaginary hat upward, Wufei rolled his eyes adjusting the strap of the riffle upon his shoulder.  


"Talk about your rooms of the view," The American muttered with a smirk. "I suppose so," Wufei replied not smiling at all. The two continued weaving their way through the seemingly endless towers of missiles, their legs aching from the illusion that they had been walking for endless hours when it had only been several minutes. Duo groaned feeling the pain his broken arm resurfacing once more when the sound of someone's feet pounding against metallic floors beneath them not far from their current position Wufei also noticed this. Silently the two continued walking through the towering objects known as missiles until there was a grunt from the unknown assailant situated somewhere in the area.  


Duo wished he could press himself against one of the missiles but the small fences around them prevented any such thing from happening, he and Wufei stuck out like a pair of sore thumbs. Looking about him Duo searched for any sort of movement besides Wufei's, after getting nothing he walked past Wufei and stared down an area that reminded him of a corridor. But it had missiles instead of walls creating a narrow pathway. As he pasted a missile the braided teenager sensed a familiar aura beside him, an aura that left quiet an impression on him and he admired very much. When he turned however Duo's cobalt eyes did not gaze upon a face but the end of a gun.  


With widened eyes Duo slowly looked over the gun at the stoic face of none other than Heeeo Yuy himself who looked surprised himself to see Duo standing in front of him. After a moment much needed silence between them both young men's shoulder's slumped with relief, their defenses lowering slightly. Heero lowered his gun his facial expression returning to that of an impassive one while Duo himself up straighter plastering the best grin he could put on despite the slight animosity that welled inside him. "What? Your not happy see Shinigami? You can't kill death you know," Duo stated wagging his finger at his friend. "Its not that," Heero grunted in annoyance looking away from Duo.  


The American arched an eyebrow in confusion just as Wufei came up beside him unfazed by Heero's presence since he had heard the braided young man talking to him. "Didn't expect to see you here, Heero," Wufei said folding his arms across his chest. Heero looked at the Chinese preventer with unpleasant look in his eyes, checking his gun over Heero shrugged lowering his arm back to his side. "Life's full of surprises," He said simply before walking away. Wufei frowned slightly before following after Heero leaving Duo behind. The ex-pilot watched the two usually silent young men vanish around a corner behind a missile wondering what exactly Heero had meant by _'its not that.'_ Maybe he would never know, that is unless he pryed the answers out of the ol' Japanese boy. With a sigh the 17-year-old rushed off to catch up with the two.  


Quatre and Trowa dodged behind a wall just as machine gun fire came after them, Quatre leaned up against the far corner of the wall while Trowa leaned against the wall adjacent to the one Quatre was up against readying his pistol, or rather what Quatre liked to call: counting how many men were currently in the hall worried that he wouldn't have enough bullets to take them all out or at least those who posed more of a threat to their escape. "I thought they were all escaping from the base?" Quatre blurted in sheer surprise kneeling down. Trowa looked down at his blonde friend wishing he had another weapon to give the Arab boy, but Wufei had only given him the pistol and kept the rifle.  


Turning his attention to the chaos he peered past the wall at the men summing up a total of sixteen of them in the front and twelve of them hiding behind the walls. Averting his eyes down at his pistol he removed the magazine from the weapon and ejected the bullets from their resting place and counted them. Ignoring the fact that the bullets were the special armor piercing kind he slowly recounted them. At that moment Trowa thought he faint from dread he had a total of twenty-seven bullets and there was twenty-eight of them in all.  


"Not good," He uttered to himself reloading the magazine and placing it back into the gun. Quatre looked up at his brown-haired friend in question. "What do you mean _not good_?" Quatre repeated with a fearful voice that matched Trowa's grim face. Cocking his gun Trowa leaned out from his hiding place when they machine gun fire stopped and shot three men in the chest with swift precision before ducking back behind the wall. "I've only got twenty 24 bullets left and there's twenty-five of them left," Trowa finally answering Quatre's question.  


"Which means there's going to be one more guy left, and I'll have run out of bullets by then." Quatre's face paled slightly as he proceeded to search for something that would aid them in their current crisis while Trowa continued to take down the rebels with one bullet at a time. _Their so stupid,_ Quatre though with a frown, _can't they see they're just being used for someone's benefit and not really fighting for anything?_ Quatre looked around the rubble covered ground and spotted a fallen detonator and a small bomb that resembled the ones Duo carried with him when he was assigned to Preventers missions with Wufei or himself.  


Maybe even Trowa but those chances were few and far between. Which sort of upseted Duo since Trowa was one he saw the least out of all them next to Heero. Picking the two objects up Quatre stood up and leaned against the wall Trowa was up against and scooted closer to him. Trowa withdrew his arm in that moment before looking over at his friend in question, Quatre smirked and carefully, gracefully, he tossed the small bomb into the hall. The bomb rolled toward the men and paused at the tip of one of the rebels foot, swallowing hard Quatre pressed down onto the detonator's button and the next thing either of them knew an explosion rocked entire hallway sending them to the ground as if the wind itself had knocked them down with a pluck of its mighty finger.  


The two young men threw their arms over their heads having been thrown onto their stomachs hot air flowed around them as the fire slowly began to dissipate into nothingness leaving not trail of itself except the black smoke that encircled the entire hallway. After a long moment the two boys climbed off the ground looking bewildered not expecting that much power from such a small object. Trowa's face was smudged with dirt along with a few insignificant bruises from the rubble he had landed in giving him a bumish look, his hair in the front was disheveled mess and revealed his other eye. Quatre blinked wide-eyed but did not comment Trowa's look. "What is it?" Trowa asked pawing his hair. Quatre shook his head his serious face melting at the sudden worry Trowa showed for his air rather than his face. "Nothing, let's get going before more of them come," He said his serious face returning. "Right," Trowa nodded before bolting from his place taking the head while Quatre trailed behind him.  


Jin came barreling up the sitars crashing unintentionally into the rooftop door, he was sent tumbling into the snow covered roof's surface. Jin's body stung sending his mind hundreds of messages at once which all meant the same thing and that was get off of the ground before Margaret had a chance to catch him in a time of utter helplessness. Grunting the young boy rolled onto his back kicking the door shut he climbed off the ground ignoring the cold that was swallowing the warmth that once engulfed his entire being, ripping a piece of jagged metal hanging above him Jin readied himself to jam it between the doors handles to prevent Margaret from barging onto the roof he still hadn't found a place to hide.  


But to his dismay there were not handles on the door instead there was a sort of spacebar like handle going across the door, Jin dropped the piece of metal and jumped onto of the foundation the door was attached to, he shrunk back as the door was kicked open and Margaret came thundering across the rooftop her gun pointing upward. Jin swallowed hard unsure what how he was going to escape the madwoman that plauged his mind ever since he met her. Something welled up inside him when Margaret turned around revealing her face behind the long flowing red hair of hers; her bangs ... they were discolored slightly looking more orange than red.  


Unbeknownst to him a smile manage to creep onto his sullen and cold expression, his eyes brightening slightly. _Auntie,_ the word rang in his head like a distant memory he knew he could not remember, frowning Jin shrank back more when Margaret looked up in his direction his heart pounded wildly in his chest causing ache to form in his ribcage, his breathing became more erratic when he saw Margaret's fingers clamp the edge of the top of the roof he was hiding on. His onyx blue eyes widened in fear, swallowing hard Jin rolled off the roof ignoring the sound of exclamation from Margaret when he hit the ground.  


He scrambled to his feet breaking into a run passing Margaret by Jin's feet pressed hard against the ground sending him soaring through the air for seconds as he continued run until he found himself shrouded by smoke emitting from the building's ventilation system. Jin ducked behind a wall searching for the gun he had latched onto the side of pants, his hands searched his pants and loose fitted sweater but to his great disappointment he could not find it anywhere on him. He gritted his teeth kicking himself mentally before the sound of maniacal laughter reached his head.  


"Why are you hiding Jin?" Margaret sneered. "Afraid to die? You certainly don't take after you mother or father do you?" Jin swallowed hard raging raising up inside him, his vision blurred as tears ran freely down his face at the reminder of his parents. Margaret began to walk toward the area where Jin was hiding at knowing he would show himself sooner or later when the taunts became too much for him to handle. Licking her lips, Margaret continued. "Did you know that your mother and I were close friends? _Chuckle,_ we were so close that she allowed you to call me auntie Margaret. That is before she died in that horrible accident ... you loved me so much, I can't say I felt the same way." Margaret paused hearing the sound of a sharp intake of breath. Her wicked smile grew even wider. "How did you manage to survive? I've always wondered about that. Did she send you away?" Jin heard Margaret's slow steady footfalls pause beside his hiding place, he peered upward taking notice that she hadn't spotted him yet.  


Swallowing he carefully scooted over to the other side of the wall then crawled over to a transformer careful not to brush up against it, electrocution was not on his list of ways to kill himself. Jin peered from behind the transformer relieved to find Margaret standing in the same place she had been when moved. "Jin.. I know you're still up here, I know you can hear me.... Why don't------." Jin cut her off with a loud grunt. Margaret's head turned in the direction she believed the grunt came from arching her eyebrow in suspicion. The grunt sounded so distant Margaret began to think that he was no longer on the rooftop but such a feat was impossible, especially for a brat such as Rei's child.  


Taking a step forward the red-haired 44-year-old woman scanned her surroundings spotting several footprints, some were hers, some were different from hers. In front of her she noticed a long beaten path in the snow as if someone had dragged something across the rooftop. "Why did you kill them?" This time Jin's voice was menacing, unkind, and much closer to her. Surprised by the closeness of the young boy's voice Margaret spun around aiming her gun straight toward the assailant she recognized as Jin; his face reflected the expression of someone who hadn't slept or rested in ages on end, his clothing bore holes in his sweater and his pants, especially his sweater.  


There was gaping hole on the side where his healing injury resided, his hair was a mess his unruly bangs were split and they laid against the side of his head revealing the cut on his forehead and his braid was coming undone, his lips were chapped and his hands were covered in bruises. Margaret thought he looked like someone out of a horror movie, the very sight of his current condition had the guilt she had felt rising up inside her again but Margaret made sure it got no bigger than a faint bug bite. Jin's eyes narrowed his fists were clenched so tightly that his nails began cut through his skin.  


"I'll say it again, why did you kill them?" Jin repeated. Margaret lowered her gun raising her arm upward her head tilted to the side causing her hair to tumble into her wizened face. "Would it make a difference if I told you? They'd still be dead," She retorted. Jin was beginning to loose his control over his rage and fear, he gritted his teeth in an attempt to keep calm. Sighing Margaret revised her words. "I killed them for Money. Revenge. Perhaps more, I'll never know for sure," Margaret replied. Jin's pupils dilated in sheer horror it was as if the world he barely knew or kept in touch with shattered in that moment.  


Margaret watched his feet press hard against the ground ready to launch his body onto her if his emotions reached their breaking point which she sure they were doing right now, lowering her right from its upright position she aimed her gun for his head the moment his feet pushed him forward. Jin's forehead banged against the barrel of the gun causing his bangs to fall in face obscuring the view his eyes, he glanced up at Margaret who looked unpleased by the stunt he had pulled unconsciously his lips were parted showing his gritted teeth. A wicked smile crossed Margaret's face as she wagged her finger in front of his face. "Now, now, you wouldn't want me to pull this trigger would you?" She asked in a mock-sweet tone.  


Jin was at the end of his rope, he could no longer keep what he felt inside, the moment his jaw dropped a shuddering gasp escaped his lips. "Why did you kill them? They didn't do anything to you, not at all…!" He snapped amidst the tears that were falling down his dirty face. "You left me parentless when you killed them, you don't seem to care about this at all, all my life I wanted nothing but my family, I've been an orphan practically all my life without idea of what my past was before I woke up in that hospital. And its all because of **_you!!!_**"  


Margaret was unfazed by the raising and lowering of his voice, she frankly could've cared less what happened to him during that time. She stopped caring several years ago. "But then I find someone who reminds me of my mother, someone who reminds me of you but with a kinder heart and soul. Then you have to come and try to kill both of them, don't you? My parents never wanted me to suffer, you did. Margaret Cypher wants me to suffer because I finally found something to make me happy----- _ah_!"  


Jin was brought to the ground by the might of the force behind Margaret's slap from her hand that held the gun. Jin groaned in pain pushing himself off the ground, he reached up to touch his mouth only to find blood drizzling from it. Jin looked up at Margaret who bore the expression of ebbing anger and sorrow which she could not rid herself of not matter how hard she tired. "I hope your happy in the afterlife...," Margaret aimed for Jin's throbbing heart. Jin closed his eyes no longer having the will to fight. _Farewell, Mariemaia. Relena......_ A shot rang out in the air.  


"What are you thinking about, Noin?" Zechs' raspy voice brought Noin out of her pondering state. She looked up from her hands resting upon her lap at the long-haired platinum blonde hunched over a control panel, his fingers tightly wrapped around a pair of tweezers and electric tape. Noin watched as he tried to fix the communications system linked to the inside of the building since they had no idea where the others were (although Noin's best guess was that they'd be somewhere on the lower level of the base) Zechs decided to take the time despite the risk to repair the important parts of the communication system.  


Zechs wasn't a whiz when it came to electronics but he knew enough to get the job done quickly without a mistake made. Smiling to herself, Noin lowered her head once more turning the spinning chair slightly. She wasn't sure what she was thinking about to be perfectly honest with herself, a million thoughts ran through her mind piling up on top of each other she tried to sort them out one by one according to the events that unfolded at the beginning of winter break. Zechs hadn't been around for the first few days of winter break like he said he would, Noin noticed that he was constantly on the move taking any mission Une assigned him.  


Noin began to get the feeling that he was trying to avoid her but to her dismay her suspicion was highly incorrect. When Noin had been working late at P.HQ she had seen Zechs lurking about the halls with a shopping bag in his left hand several times. Noin now had the impression that he was Christmas shopping for everyone knew. "Nothing much, Zechs," Noin replied finally. "Just wondering what Christmas will be like." A small smile graced Zechs' features when he shifted his eyes upward toward Noin. The dark-haired woman smiled timidly under his pricing blue-eyed gaze before looking down at her lap.  


Zechs continued to work on the control panel until he repaired it to half of its full capabilities which was good enough since all they needed to do was contact the others and warn them about the time bomb or rather highly explosive missiles. Placing the repair utensils down the 22-year-old unhooked the communicator from its resting place. Zechs gripped it firmly in his hand before pressing the button on its side, he turned to Noin who gave him a look of confidence. "Attention preventer 5, this is a code R emergency," Zechs' voice sounded loud and urgent over the loudspeakers inside the base.  


"If you haven't already discovered this, there are 80 large missiles situated in this base, with enough power to wipe out half of this entire mountain. I urge you to try and disarm the largest missile, if you cannot I strongly suggest you escape at once, I repeat if you cannot stop it I strongly suggest you escape this base before its too late. There's not much time left. Good luck, keep safe." Zechs placed the communicator onto the control panel a heavy sigh escaped his lips. "We must hurry, we've got to find the others," He said in a steely voice. Noin nodded knowing Zechs was worried to death about Relena's well-being. The two ran out of the communications room and headed down the right part of the hall.  


Dorothy watched Hilde Schbeiker, a girl she hardly knew, try to free herself from the bondage of the hand cuffs that held her. To her trying to pry a pair of handcuffs off a metal railing of a fence was like trying to pull Quatre's attention away from his endless mountains of paper work stacked upon his desk. In other words it was a hopeless cause but she didn't want to deter the young German girl by dashing her hopes of escaping from her bondage.  


That wouldn't be right, besides it gave her something to occupy herself with while she sat and waited for oblivion to rescue her from the likes of her kidnappers. Dorothy shifted her pale blue eyes toward Relena. Now there's someone she hadn't herd a peep out of since Hilde had awakened from her unconscious state. Dorothy noticed how silent the honey blonde was wondering if Relena had also lost any hope in escaping their fate like herself. _How ironic that I never got to spend any time with dearest Quatre Winner. I suppose it just wasn't meant to be,_ she thought with a rueful smile.  


Hilde stopped yanking at the chain of the handcuff for a moment to look at the 19-year-old beside her before relaxing her tense body uncurling her fists. Slowly the aquamarine-eyed teenager settled down beside Dorothy her shoulders slouched in defeat, her eyes were cast downward staring down at her only free hand. "Given up have you?" Dorothy's voice was cool and even as she spoke. Hilde gave her a sideways glance before leaning back slightly to look up at the ceiling. "What's the point. If what you say is right, Duo and the others are probably dead," Dorothy's face reflected a faint expression of sympathy knowing it was all she could off her.  


Dorothy placed a hand on Hilde's shoulder in a way to reassure her. Hilde wasn't close to Dorothy, in fact she barely knew the older woman but it didn't change the fact that she held a sort of respect and admiration for her. Dorothy was stronger than she'd ever hoped to be and that's why she couldn't hate nor really like her. "I think there's plenty point in wanting to survive. No one wants to die a meaningless death which is why we strive so hard to survive," Dorothy offered. A gleam of curiosity appeared in Hilde's eyes obviously impressed by the small speech Dorothy had given her. The blonde young woman just smiled before transfixing her gaze beyond Hilde down the long path of missiles picking up on the faint sound of a one-sided conversation.  


Over the blaring alarms and blinking red lights Dorothy could not mistake the sound of a human voice. Especially one with an American accent. Relena's head shot upright; there was something at the far end of the room moving at a moderate pace, resembling that a human walking. Squinting Relena tried her hardest to make out the three specks walking in a line when she recognized one unmistakable aspect of the speck behind the other two. It had a braid. For the first time in hours Relena's blue eyes sparkled like the stars in the heavens themselves. "Its Duo!" She exclaimed happily. "Duo's alive!" Dorothy and Hilde's heads turned toward the Vice foreign minister in question wondering what she was ranting about the zero two pilot being alive. "Duo?" Hilde whispered uncertainly.  


Duo paused in his steps looking down the narrow path at the figure moving excitedly as if it had found something. Ignoring the sting in his arm he began to walk toward the jumping figure catching his name being spoken twice and once in uncertainty. _Strange,_ he thought scratching his head. Heero and Wufei turned pausing in their stride catching Duo as he vanished down the path of another direction, without a word spoken between them the two stoic young men headed after him. Duo looked behind him spotting Wufei and Heero, looking unpleased by his sudden change in direction but ignored their stern looks he continued forward until he could make out the figure.  


His cobalt blue eyes widened in sheer joy, his mouth opened to speak but his comrade Heero beat him to it. "Relena...," Heero whispered overwhelmed with emotion although surprise was the only thing that was visible in his voice and expression. Duo bolted from his place followed by his two comrades toward Relena. She looked like she had seen better days but at least she was still alive. Duo brought himself to a halt inches away from Relena letting Heero rush past him. When the braided-teenager turned his head Duo thought he would collapse of relief. His heart throbbed wildly with a feeling he had long since forgotten; there across from him Hilde sat on the railing she was handcuffed to looking worn and tired.  


Wasting no time he rushed over to her, Hilde stood up unsure how to react to this situation, she was far too overjoyed to see his face. "Oi, Wufei, I need some help over here," Duo shouted to his friend. Wufei nodded in response. The Chinese teenager strode over to the German girl, lifting the riffle he motioned for Duo to step back. The American did what he asked stepping back far enough. "Lift your arm," Wufei demanded. Hesitantly Hilde raised her arm high enough so her wrist was out of the range of fire while the chain was left unprotected, with flawless precision Wufei severed the chain of the handcuff freeing Hilde he did the same with Dorothy as well. Hilde rushed over to Duo and embraced him in the biggest hug she could muster avoiding his broken arm, the American grimaced slightly all the while he was smiling. "I'm glad your okay Hilde," He whispered in her ear. The 17-year-old gave him a quick squeeze in response. Wufei watched the scene with a nostalgic look upon his face his mind wandering back to Nataku.  


Heero picked the lock of the handcuff around her wrist Relena watched him with tentative eyes scanning his body for any sort of injuries. To her dismay she found a gunshot wound in his shoulder as well as another one on his left leg. Relena did her best to ignore the blood on his clothes despite the knotting forming inside her stomach, she felt a partial amount of vile traveling up her throat from the smell of blood. Heero noticed her sickened expression knowing it was caused by the injuries he had sustained. After a moment He finally unlocked the handcuff from her wrist Relena clutched her sore wrist letting herself be lead by the arm by Heero.  


Releasing her wrist she placed a hand on Heero's injured shoulder causing the young man to pull away slightly. "Don't worry about it, I'm fine," Heero spoke before she could utter a word. Relena nodded catching sight of Duo and the others coming up to them with expectant looks. "We've gotta find Trowa and Quatre, if Zechs is right we don't have much time before this place goes," Said Wufei, who had Dorothy's arm flung around his shoulder. In the heat of all that had happened the young woman had forgotten about her hurting ankle. They headed down the corridor toward the elevators to head for the top of the base. "Heero what about Jin? Did you find him?" She asked hurriedly.  


Heero didn't need to look back at the vice Minster to know she was still worried about the troublesome boy. Heero kept his eyes focused on the path in front of him. "He's not here Relena," He stated simply without explanation. "What do you mean, Heero?" Relena asked indignantly. Heero glanced behind him feeling her heated gaze upon his back, although Relena awaited his answer Heero never said a thing. He had a feeling that he had ran into Jin when he was running from Margaret and if so, Jin would be smart enough to make tracks and leave the base while he still had a chance.  


(TBC.....)


	27. 19: The short way up, the long way down

**19: The short way up, the long way down**

His eyes were devoid of any emotion as his mind played back everything in slow motion. The last thing he had heard was Margaret telling him '_I hope you happy in the afterlife_', then she pulled the trigger or at least he thought she pulled the trigger. The next thing he felt was a violent gust of wind blowing over the rooftop the snow blew against his unprotected areas of his skin sending chills down his spine. Before he had really had the chance to turn around to investigate the mysterious power behind the wind the sound of a gun being fired filled his senses.  


Jin trembled from the first initial bang of the gun, he certainty should not of had any reason to be afraid of dying but he was. The sheer thought of being shot by someone he used to know and love frightened him to no end and he began to wonder where the cold emotionless version of himself had drifted off to now that he had shown what was really hiding inside him for several years of his current life. There he lay in the snow her scream echoing inside his mind drumming inside his soul like her wicked laughter.  


He watched Margaret fall back onto her ground, she had been shot in the chest nearest to her heart, she had screamed just like that haunting figure in his nightmares when she was shot. Margaret hit the ground hard headfirst onto the rooftop dropping her gun. The 44-year-old woman clutched her chest howling like a wounded animal Jin's limbs were frozen he was unable to will himself to get off the ground, as his senses returned to him Jin recognized the deafening sound behind him as helicopter rotors.  


Fighting against the temptation of endless slumber Jin pulled himself off the ground in more swift push of his hands against the ground. He turned around and to his great surprise found Lady Une standing upon the landing gear of the helicopter hunched slightly, one arm outstretched, the other gripping a handle inside the flying machine. Jin couldn't help but glare at her but mentally thanked her for rescuing him. Margaret on the other hand was down to her last grain of tolerance for interference. Groaning the woman sat herself in an upright position careful not to make her presence known to either Jin or Une.  


Her eyes narrowed in sheer rage at the abnormally tall 13-year-old boy before her. "Jin...," She sneered, contempt dripping in her voice. Her hand pawed the ground for her gun turning around she spotted an inch away from her finger tips, Margaret grinned demonically dragging the gun across the ground and into her grasp. The helicopter moved closer to the rooftop so Une could climb onto the building the German woman readied herself to climb onto the roof Jin stepped back giving the woman space to land upon, Une watched him while concentrating on balancing herself on the edge of the building. Jin extended his battered hand toward her Une gratefully grasped his hand letting herself be pulled onto the roof by his strong grip, the helicopter veered away from the building.  


Jin released her hand as quickly as he had grasped it turning expecting to gaze upon the fallen body of Margaret but instead found himself staring at bloodstained snow where she used to reside. His onyx blue eyes widened in disbelief darting from left to right searching for her presence. Une noticed her absence as well. "Get behind me," She ordered shoving him backward. Jin stumbled slightly but did not argue with the woman knowing he was as good as dead without a weapon to protect himself against her.  


Une slowly step forward her hands grasping her pistol tightly as she listened for labored breathing of any kind her footsteps were silent against the icy snow as she progressed further across the rooftop. Une knew Margaret couldn't have gotten no further than a hiding space in this area with the gunshot wound she sustained, she would bleed to death if she even thought about running. Jin watched the woman he believed disliked him walk slowly across the rooftop silently wondering where Margaret could've gone off to in such a hurry without him hearing her; it puzzled him to say the least and he didn't like it, not one bit.  


He brushed his bangs out of his line of sight shifting them to the left; she wasn't hiding near the door that was a little too obvious of a hiding place, his eyes shifted to the right. Across from him he spotted a stand of red hair peering over the hiding place he once hid. His eyes widened then lowered surprised she'd use such a place to hide, especially since Une was heading in her direction. Never bothering to alert Une of his discovery Jin bolted from his place heading over to the wall he hid behind, once he was close enough he brought himself to a halt. Jin almost swallowed his tongue when he discovered that it was only a considerable amount of her hair hacked from her head hooked upon a damaged part of the wall kneeling down he removed the incredibly soft hair from its resting place examining it with sense of nostalgia, completely unaware of the presence behind him.  


Margaret loomed over him like a bad omen, the blood running from her wound seemed to boil from the anger that heated her body shielding her from the cold. Extending her arm she pressed her pistol against the back Jin's head as hard as she could. She watched Jin's body go rigid and his hand clutch her hair tighter. "Get up," She hissed. Jin shifted in his place staring at what he could see of her in the corner of his eye, a long moment passed before he finally stood up his hands up in the air still clutching her cut hair. Margaret frowned glancing down at her hair that used to lay against her chest but was now hanging against her jaw. Averting her eyes toward Une who had just come from out behind the wall Jin had also hid behind, she ran tongue across her teeth. "Lady Une," She snapped catching the woman's attention. Une looked up spotting Margaret behind a very calm but rigid Jin.  


Une didn't have to guess there was a gun behind Jin the only problem this posed was stopping Margaret with her gun and not getting Jin killed in the process. "Let him go, Cypher," Une said in a dangerously low voice. Margaret snorted unimpressed, slowly she pulled Jin over to the edge of the building. "If don't let him go, I'll kill you both. I have no qualms over doing so," Une informed. Margaret smiled nudging Jin in the head, the boy carefully stepped up onto the edge at the same time Margaret did. "Is that so, Une?" The red-haired taunted. Une's eyes glowered angrily at the calm expression on the boys face and the deadpan gleam in his eyes; she did not wish to kill him, but the look on his face was telling her to end his life. Jin was practically begging Une to kill him and the German 22-year-old knew it was either going to be her or Margaret to put an end to his short-lived existence. The question was; could either of them do it?  


Catherine sighed in frustration as she paced the ground between the couch and coffee table, Ryuusei was still sleeping exhausted from everything that had happened that happened to her on this horrible mess of a winter break vacation. She turned to look at the small girl wrapped up in a down blanket looking so worn out even in her sleep Catherine wondered what had caused such an energetic girl to look so sad in her sleep. Pausing her pacing for a moment she listened out for anything out of the ordinary when she heard steps coming up onto the porch of the cabin. Slowly Catherine bent over picking up the gun unsure she wanted to hurt anyone with the dangerous weapon even if they wanted to hurt her, she didn't like the sight of blood or anyone in pain in need of help.  


But her better judgment told her that killing was sometimes needed in order to survive. _Jeeez, I'm beginning to think like Trowa,_ Catherine thought as she watched the outline of a person's head their neck hardly over the bottom of the screen get closer to the door. Soon the door knob turned and just as Catherine readied her finger to pull the trigger of the gun the door opened wide revealing a very pale and bewildered Mariemaia Kushrenada with a tear stained face that had dried long ago. "Oh my God, Mariemaia!" Catherine exclaimed dropping the gun on the floor. Mariemaia looked up at the brown haired woman as she brought herself to a halt kneeling down in front of the orange-red haired girl.  


Mariemaia felt tears renewing in her eyes as Catherine felt her cold clammy skin. "You're so cold! Here this way," Standing up Catherine lead Mariemaia like she was baby incapable of walking herself over to the couch and forced her onto its soft cushions. The 19-year-old then helped her out her wet clothes then wrapped a heavy down blanket around her shoulders covering her long-johned body. Catherine rubbed Mariemaia's shoulders in an up and down motion in an attempt to warm her up. "That's enough thank you, I'm quite warm," Mariemaia said pulling away from the woman's hands.  


Catherine was slightly taken aback by the coldness of her voice, nevertheless she stopped what she was doing and headed to the kitchen to make some herbal tea. Mariemaia watched Catherine's slender body vanish from sight behind her before pulling the down blanket tighter around her shaking body, Mariemaia turned around peering curiously at Ryuusei as if she had never seen the little girl before. _I'm sorry, Mariemaia, I'm sorry Mariemaia, I'm sorry---_ Mariemaia shook her head several times as if it would rid her of Jin's brooding voice. She clamp her eyes shut as her mind repeated that same phrase over and over again.  


"Hey are you okay, Maia?" Catherine's voice chased away Jin's voice she looked up at Catherine wondering how long the older woman had been standing in front of her holding a steaming mug of herbal tea; tangerine flavored. Swallowing hard the 10-year-old reached up removing the semi-hot mug from Catherine's dry hands then brought it up to her lips taking a small gulp of the liquid, her entire body began to warm up as it traveled down her throat and beyond. "I'm fine, just--- colder than I thought I was," She replied quietly. "Oh?" Catherine inquired setting down beside the smaller girl. Mariemaia looked away from brown haired girl long enough to get herself together, Catherine had surprised more than she had let on almost causing her to break down. "Yes, please drop the subject," Mariemaia replied curtly. Catherine shrugged leaning back on the cushions of the couch unwilling to leave the young girl by herself, learning to trust her better judgment had the best thing she had done all her life excluding her meeting Trowa. Mariemaia quietly sipped away at her herbal tear wondering when Jin would come back for his mother's pendant. That way she could slap him for worrying her.  


Ever since she had laid eyes on him, Mariemaia knew there was something special about him more so than herself along with anyone in the institute. He was rude, hardly spoke a word to any of his classmates unless it was to tell them to leave him alone for because his English teacher threatened to fail him despite his too-perfect performance on all subjects in her class, he spent most of his time alone in his bed or under a certain tree nearest to the building where the ocean could be seen over the green hill, and he kept his hair in a unkept order on Fridays when he didn't feel like braiding or brushing it.  


Mariemaia had been the only one that attempted to get to know him, she followed on him whenever she could find him (Jin was accustomed to this, but perfered to hide in the thickest tree he could find when he wanted to be alone), she read aloud to him when he invited her into his bedroom which was seldom, Mariemaia did everything she could to get him to come out the shell he had retreated into. The probem was that more she tired the more defenses he put up which puzzled her a great deal. Jin was the most complex in his sleep; Mariemaia did not persay dislike thunderstorms but she hated to be alone in her room, she had snuck out of her dorm room and into Jin's dorm room lying herself in his bed, she slept at the bottom knowing she'd scare him if she laid beside him.  


He was the most comfortable person she had felt since Une had come to visit her, Jin's heavy breathing was the only thing that had lulled her to sleep. Of course this sweet slumber did not last long: Mariemaia was jerked out of her sleep by a sharp kick in the shoulder blade courtesy of JIn Toshino. She did not move afraid she might wake up but after another moment passed Mariemaia was yet again kicked in the shoulder blade. Soon afterward, Jin began to walk as if he were awake. His voice was muffled, his words kept breaking apart and the fear was evident. _'You..... promise..... 'tousan.... 'kassan's... --- suffer, just want you to suffer, you little no-body..... Jin toshinio..... no one loves Jin, that's what---'_  


Mariemaia could not take it any longer, she bolted upward grabbing, Jin by the shoulders she hauled him into upright position only to discover that his eyes were wide open staring straight at her. And in that same moment Jin's pale face faltered and before Mariemaia knew it she found herself cradling a sobbing Jin in her warm embrace. It was one of the reasons Jin had avoided speaking to her that day in his bedroom, he felt as though he had been violated. "... Mariemaia!" Catherine's voice brought the orange-red-haired girl out of her train of thought back to the present. The 10-year-old glanced at a very worried Catherine then down at her moist lap, it was soaked with steaming hot herbal tea.  


"Kami-sama, I'm sorry," She blurted standing up quickly. "No-no it's okay, you just spaced out is all, nothing to be worried about Mariemaia," Catherine said placing the girl back onto the couch. Mariemaia struggled against Catherine's firm hands against her shoulders but her struggles were quickly subdued by the unkind look on Catherine's face. "Now stay here, I'll be back with some clothes," With that said the circus performer trotted up the stairs vanishing from sight. Mariemaia released her breath after a moment had passed, she was thankful for Catherine's absence for the time being. Her eyes cast downward at her feezing toes before shifting her line of sight toward her chest where the pendant resided shimmering in the dim light of the living room. "What would do in this situation, father?" Mariemaia muttered looking skyward.  
  


Quatre and Trowa followed the endless corridors going through room through room never once finding one sparse indication that Heero was ever in the area. As they continued onward despite the pleads from their aching legs they noticed the environment around them was rapidly changing from slightly neat and orderly to chaotic and disorderly, Trowa could smell smoke from an already burned out fire. Quatre noticed this as well his heart was throbbing painfully sensing the agony that had taken places in the halls they traveled down but he did his best to keep it concealed from his tall friend.  


Several more minutes passed and the corridors became worse and worse, Quatre stared at the walls that they were passing spotting blood gradually growing from faint imprints to large uneven spots that drizzled down from the wall onto the ground, Trowa grimaced at the sight of the blood unsure if had come it had from several or just one person. "What happened here?" He wondered aloud. Quatre extended a hand his curiosity getting the better him slowly he let his fingers run across the drying blood. A cold feeling ran through his body rendering his limbs immobile Quatre fell to his knees, his hands shot up toward his chest clutching the left side as if he had been shot, he shivered at the abnormal chill that assaulted him.  


Several feelings of past and present events raced through his mind Quatre felt as though the entire temperature of the base dropped completely, his teeth chattered while he silently prayed for the feelings to leave his body. "....Can you hear me Quatre!?" Trowa's voice brought Quatre out of his nightmarish mid-set causing all the emotions that had thrown themselves onto him to vanish. The world around him grew warmer chasing the cold void of looniness away from the young blonde, slowly he looked up and gazed into the face of Trowa who was kneeled down in front of him his hands on his shoulders. "T-Trowa?" Quatre muttered exhaling roughly. Trowa sighed nodding. "What happened Quatre?" He asked helping his comrade onto his feet.  


Quatre shook his head as if trying to rid himself of whatever was left of that mental assault. "I'm not sure, I just touched to wall and everything suddenly got very cold. I felt alone again, before I met you guys," He explained quietly. "Alone?" Trowa replied. Quatre nodded sheepishly unsure if he should be ashamed of himself for telling Trowa this or embarrassed, maybe both at the same time. He wasn't sure. "But the funny thing was ... it wasn't my feelings that I was feeling. It someone's else's......," Quatre's words trailed off, his eyes grew wide. Another emotion flashed through his mind, Quatre's breath stopped completely when the entire background changed to that of the top of the roof of the base they were inside. Jin stood on its edge the tip of his feet in mid-air while his heels remained on the hard concrete.  


Quatre gasped feeling himself being jerked to side. He the image vanished and he met Trowa's deadpan expression. The blonde turned facing the blood stained wall having been struck with a disturbing realization. "....Its' Jin's... this is Jin's blood, his feelings!" Trowa's brow creased in confusion turning to stare the wall, he couldn't tell who's blood it was just by staring at it but he knew better than to misjudge Quatre when spaced out like he just did. He turned his attention back to Quatre who looked grief stricken over his discovery "Any idea where Heero might be?" Trowa asked. Quatre shook his head before looking down the corridor. "No. But I'm sure Duo and Wufei have found him. Right now we've got to get to Jin, he's on the top of this base," Quatre explained. Trowa stared at the blonde for a moment contemplating on their current situation before nodding. "Right. I think the entrance to the rooftop is somewhere down this hall. Follow me," Quatre nodded as Trowa bolted from his spot the young Arab boy followed after the tall Latin American hoping they weren't too late to help Jin.  
  


"Have you got it Noin?" Zechs asked growing impatient. Noin grunted in annoyance wishing he'd leave her alone for one measly minute or more so she could unlock the door that prevented their venturing any further into the base, to be quite frank with herself Noin wasn't sure where they were going except the lower levels. They hadn't been able to find one operational elevator since they left the communications room; to Noin their search seemed hopeless and did nothing but shorten their chances of escape, her eyes shifted over to Zechs who was busy hacking into the computer system of the entire base downloading all the information they had and more.  


Maybe, just maybe they would be able to put an end to this running out on constant missions. Noin knew Une along with entire Preventers force was growing tired of the nonstop threats to peace. "How's your job coming along?" Noin asked, bringing her eyes back to the electrical circuit. Zechs shrugged lazily as his fingers danced across the key board deciphering all the codes the information had been put in while downloading it at the same time. "Fine I guess. You?" He uttered. Noin groaned not really in the mood to humor him, Zechs turned and looked at her his fingers continued to do the typing.  


"_Milliardo..._" Noin said in a warning tone of voice. The blonde cracked a smile, turing his attention back to the compact sized laptop (if you want to call it that), Noin breathed a mental sigh of relief thankful he didn't peruse her in answering his question, Zechs could be so childish at times. As she fiddled with the wires the sound that reminded her of a confirmation or acknowledgment of a code caused her ears to perk up in surprise. "Nani??" She uttered before the door retreated upward revealing the corridor they wished to travel down.  


Zechs let out a small whistle clearly impressed. "Good work Noin," He spoke up removing the pug from the insertion device attached to one of the control panels on the wall. "Why thank you, Zechs," Noin mock-curtseyed. The two headed down the hall as quick as they could, Zechs could fell the air growing thick with the smell of smoke from a fire Noin noticed this as well and wondered if it was a really good idea to even had gone down this way. As they continued onward Noin found it hard to even see through the foggy smoke the further they went, as the two rounded a corner Zechs could see a flicker of light through the smoke the both of them picked up their pace until they were finally out, and that's when they spotted debris all across the floor.  


Zechs skidded to a halt upon heading something large shifting he looked up, his eyes grew wide at the sight he was staring at; across from them resided a headless Wing Zero sticking half-way out of the destroyed wall looking worse than it had the last time he had seen it. "I thought Wing Zero was destroyed?" He uttered in disbelief. "So did I. It's possible Heero was lying it us, or they rebuilt it. Endless possibilities with this thing," Noin grumbled before catching sight of something highly unusual.  


Zero's unprotected arm that held its beam cannon was flexing it a sluggish way as if it were stuck in the small corner of the wall, slowly the dark-haired woman reached over tugging on Zechs' jacket sleeve. The blonde looked at her then where her finger was pointing at taking notice that Wing Zero's arm was moving rather sluggishly, he looked toward the cockpit. It was empty. "What the...?" He uttered just as it ripped its arm out of the wedge it had gotten it in. Wing Zero rose from its knees leaning to the side no longer able to balance itself with its legs seem to be holding more weight than they were originally meant to, the half-scrapped mobile suit stumbled backward dragging its beam cannon with it upon its arm that was gradually coming apart at the hinges Zechs watched for a minute longer before spotting an open door revealing their way down to the lower level.  


"Zechs... I think its' best we get out of here," Noin mumbled watching Zero with suspicious eyes. "I don't think we could stop this base from exploding if we tried. The best thing we can do is get everyone in this area as far away from here as we can." Zechs stared at her for a moment unsure if she was just scared of what the half-functional gundam would do if they hung around any longer or if she was truly worried about the civilians well-being. After a moment of contemplating and weighing the two against each other Zechs gave in. "All right," He uttered with his eyes closed. "Let's move out." Noin straightened up saluting the blonde. "Yes, sir---!" Noin's salute was brought to a screeching halt when she felt Zechs' hand grasped hers bringing down between them. She blinked for a moment before feeling her hand being released. The solemn look on Zechs' face was enough to tell her that he didn't want her doing that with him any longer, swallowing hard the 22-year-old followed after Zechs toward the hole Zero stepped out of.  
  


Duo felt as though he had been running for endless hours on end no matter how long of a break he had when they had found the girls, his legs begged for relief and as if to their message to the stubborn American the dull aching in his legs that he thought had left him returned once more, the pain assaulted his ankles causing him to fall to his knees. He watched the others ahead of him racing up the stairs thankful they hadn't heard him fall, groaning he pulled himself back onto his legs assisted by the railing of the stairs he looked noticing only one of them had stopped and that was Heero.  


The Japanese teenager stared at him with an impassive expression his Prussian blue eyes reflecting that of nothing and something Duo just couldn't figure out. He blinked for a moment feeling his racing heart growing calmer, Duo rushed up the stairs with only half-of the will power he had, the will power that was slowly dwindling every moment that passed him by. He just wanted to go home and forget everything that happened on this stupid vacation. Just as he passed Heero he was brought to an abrupt halt when the stoic teen grabbed him by the arm.  


Duo spun around to meet Heero's deadpan expression. "Heero?" Was all he could say. His head was starting to hurt. Heero examined Duo's external status coming to the conclusion that the boy was too worn out to ask him what he had in mind, mentally Heero wasn't sure. Duo was just as good as masking his emotions (no matter what his method was) as he was and he certainly wasn't going to pry his true feelings out of him. At least not right now. "Duo... I need you do me a favor," He began. Duo looked at the young man suspiciously, favors were not his forte for a good while now, Heero only proved this point when he punched him in the gut.  


"I need you make sure Relena and the others get away from this base before it blows. Especially Relena, her death will most likely start a war." Duo's eyebrows raised in question as to what Heero was getting at with asking him this supposedly large favor, nevertheless the American nodded in agreement. "I'm going to try and disarm the largest bomb, I guessing it'll be the first to go off setting off all the others, like the ones in new Edward's...." Heero trailed off, his eyes cast downward at his feet. Duo felt his grip loosen on his arm, the 17-year-old knew Heero was doubting his own ability to survive if he was unable to disarm the large missile, putting on his facade Duo grasped Heero's hand with his own.  


"Hey, its no problem Heero. I understand, I'll do what you asked me," He said with a grin. "Just promise me you won't die or anything." Heero looked up at Duo through his thick bangs realizing the young man had put on his facade once more although his eyes betrayed his happy expression, giving his friend's hand a firm shake Heero replied; "Ronger that." Duo's false grin was replaced with a genuine one, without an another word spoken between them Duo rushed up the stairs leaving Heero alone with his thoughts, the stoic teenager watched his friends body until it vanished from sight. Knowing he had caught up with the others Heero dashed back down the stairs toward the control room of the missiles.  


Relena paused in her steps letting Wufei and Hilde pass her by she spotted Duo rushing up the stairs but Heero was not behind him, she suddenly grew panicked. Relena could hear footsteps departing below them, she automatically knew those footsteps belonged to Heero Yuy. "...Heero!" She began to run down the stairs but Wufei grasped both her arms and hauled her up the stairs ignoring her pleads aimed at Duo to get Heero to come and follow them, Duo ignored her watching with a sulking expression as she thrown over Wufei's shoulder against her will.  


Hilde paused letting the Chinese preventer pass her by ignoring Relena's cry of protest she looked down at Duo was coming up the stairs as if he had all the time in the world to spare but she knew they didn't. That's what bothered her; Duo's behavior was still off and the sulking expression wasn't helping his case against hers any, once he came up beside her he stopped to examine her dirty face. "...I'll explain later, let's go Hilde," He said as if he had read her mind. Hilde was taken aback slightly at his words but she nodded and followed after him. _He'll tell me when the time is right... what bothers him so much during winter._ Hilde told herself.  


Une realized that Margaret was not going to budge from her position upon the edge of the roof. She too, after all had a gun and it was pressed against the back of the young boy's head. Margaret could kill Jin before she could even think of pulling her trigger. The long brown haired woman's eyes narrowed in frustration, Jin was still begging her to kill him; his eyes told her everything..... his strange colored eyes, she had never seen that type of tint before. _No time to think like that Une, focus!_ Une shifted her sight from Jin to Maraget whom seemed to be losing her patience with either her or the silence lingering between the three of them, the German woman was unsure.  


"Let him go, Cypher, I don't wish to spill innocent blood," She snarled. Margaret blinked and laughed. "I thought you said you had no qualms with killing this brat," The 44-year-old retorted. Une gripped her gun harder growing annoyed by the woman's rough silky voice, she truly had no pride nor dignity. Margaret was truly a solider lost in the blur of political manipulation and power. Swallowing hard Une said; "I have no problem with it, but if I can avoid it I will. Now let him go or I'll shoot you," Une threatened. Margaret grabbed Jin's braid as she lowered her gun she leaned him toward the edge Jin did his best to keep his keep his heels on the edge of the building.  


He had a slight fear of heights that developed over the Christmas A.C. 196, Tomeki had tossed him over a bridge of a small town they wandered into after running from police who claimed they stole the radio from their car, because he objected to stealing from the police. He found waiting to hit the icy water beneath him was an unpleasant experience to feel. Margaret pulled him back upward slightly he breathed a silent sigh of relief, the woman could feel the tension that vibrated from his body fading ever-so slightly. Turning to Une Margaret yanked at Jin's braid in a taunting way. "_Make me_," She snapped. "Damn you," She hissed gripping her gun even tighter. Margaret knew Une wouldn't shoot her, the risk of either hitting Jin of causing her to go over the edge was too high. "Then allow me to motivate you...," Margaret chuckled, pressing her finger against her trigger. Une raised her gun toward Margaret's previously injured shoulder and fired her weapon.  


Margaret, to say the least wasn't expecting that; the bullet embedded itself into Margaret's shoulder causing the woman to lose her footing, her grip on Jin's braid was like a vice when she fell from the roof, she pulled Jin down with her. Despite the fact that his back was turned to Une he managed to twist himself around in time watch his only chance to save his life. He closed his eyes awaiting sweet oblivion. _I never thought I'd be dyin' like this..._, He thought. Jin's wish to die however, was once more put on the back burner; he felt someone grab his wrists bringing his plummet to earth to a screeching halt. Margaret released his braid grabbed onto his pants that were held tight against his waist by his belt. The young man looked up and stared into the brown eyes of a woman he believed hated. "Une!" He whispered.  


(TBC.........)


	28. Interlude 08

**Interlude 08: **  
  


(_00XX43268_, Colony L2 cluster; year unkown):  


A small slighty-chubby figure stood in the middle of her house's stone-paved walk way with disdain, her short hair's bangs hung her face, her eyebrows were narrowed while her eyes stared down at her purple insulated jacket. Her rainbow scarf was wrapped tightly around her neck covering her mouth and nose, her father's worn paperboy cap hid her the top of her hair well. Her legs were shaking despite the leg warmers over top her spotted leggings; the pleated school girl skirt wasn't doing anything for her either. Her hands were stuffed in her jacket since she couldn't afford any gloves, her booted feet tapped impatiently and her aquamarine eyes scanned the up and down the street for any signs of him.  


If there was one season Hilde hated the most, it was winter. Everything was so cold and dead, there wasn't a single living thing around her that wasn't asleep covered in the simulated winter, Hilde also hated the fact that there was no snow on her colony to at least nullify her deep hate for the winter. Snow always made things more barable in the winter, with its own touch of beauty to complement everything around it.  


All Hilde saw was a dreary neighborhood wet with from the unscheduled rain that fell the other day. Hilde sighed her nose twitching happily at the feeling of her hot breath against its cold skin, if only it did the same for her ears. The young girl began to pace up and down the walkway in an attempt to keep frostbite from settling in on her poor-legs.... Hilde paused for a moment picking up on the rattling of an engine.  


Could it be... dare she think it....? A sleek blue GTO mustang with a two white stripes going down its back came rolling down the street its headlights illumiated the darkening area ever so slightly as it pulled up toward the curb of the sidewalk. Hilde watched with sparkling eyes as the engine cut off causing the neighborhood to darken slightly and the driver's door swing open, Hilde's breath was caught in her throat when the figure stepped out of the car. His shoulder's slumped from the long hard day his tench coat was looking as though it has seen better times and the figure's face was developing a beard. Nevertheless, Hilde ran out to meet him forgetting all about the cold.  


"Papa!" She cried happily running down the path. Mr. Schbeiker looked up from the inside of his car just as he shut the door in time to see Hilde's small figure coming up toward him at top speed, he kneeled down and let her colide with his body embracing in the biggest hug her small arms could muster. "Oh, my little Hilde!" Mr. Schbeiker growled happily rising from the ground. "How are you? Did you miss me?" Hilde pushed her paperboy cap from off of her eyes nodding several times in response to her father's questions.  


Mr. Schbeiker took notice of his daughter's rosey and wind-beaten face before planting a kiss on her cheek, Hilde giggled happily as her father climbed up the four stairs to the front door, Hilde clung to her father's shoulders lovingly as he put his key into the hole and turned it unlocking the door. The two of them stepped into the moderately small but comfy house; the hall was a narrow one, the walls were painted a pale orange color, the floor was hardwood red oak, a table resided at the end of the hall with a lamp placed upon it and a small basket to place their keys in. The hall lead to a moderately lavishing living room. A couch was placed up against the wall in the center of the room, two big chairs sat a cross from the room up against the walls at the ends of the living room, a rug sat undernaeath a coffee table, two paintings were above the couch and two chairs and the kitchen was located on the left side of the house at the end of the living room. Mr. Schbeiker placed Hilde on the ground and let her run off ahead of him he smiled, unable to phantom where the endless bounds of energy she had came from.  
  
Hilde ran out of the hall through the living room and into the kitchen were her mother was, standing over the stove tossing cut carrots into the piping hot pot of steaming vegetables. "Mama, Papa's home!" She announced happily. Mrs. Schbeiker looked down at her 10-year-old daughter with a smile before looking upward toward the living room where her husband was pulling his trenchcoat off his shoulders, his hat and scarf lay discarded on the floor. Mrs. Scbeiker sighed in disblief unsure how she put up with that stud of a husband. He was so darn disorderly for her tates at times.  


Hilde looked at her mother's marine blue eyes and wondered what she was thinking of when she looked at her father like she did, it always puzzled her. They hardly ever fought and when they did it was either about his constant absence or his overly busy work schedual... maybe bills too. Hilde knew her father was a workaholic it never bothered her one bit because she knew he'd come home every evening. But it bothered her mother to no end, Hilde thought her mother was a bit too clingy to her father sometimes though said nothing of it to either of them. Exiting the kitchen the little girl shrugged her winter attire off her body and untied her shoes the paperboy hat was left on her head.  


The 10-year-old rubbed her arms carefully as if they would shatter from the first intinal touch of her hands. Hilde disliked the cold in the winter for more reasons than no snow than she could think of but that was the last thing she wanted to think about right now. All that mattered to her was that her Papa was home and she would be the first one to sit on his lap! With one stretch of her body the little girl rushed out of the hall way and headed toward her father who sat on the couch stratching his head in a most pondering way.  


Hilde came up to his side placing her hands on his leg and prepared to lauch herself upward onto his leg but was aburptly shoved back (gentely) by the large hand of her father, her aquamarine eyes looked up at the man in question. Mr. Schbeiker looked upset about something and if Hilde was right; it wasn't about her but his job. "Papa---," Hilde began but was cut off by the entrance of her mother. "Hilde, honey go up stairs, your father and I need to talk about something," Mrs. Schbeiker stated firmly. "In _private_."  


Hilde flinched at the harshness of her mother's voice wondering what she could have done to anger her so. Balling her firsts Hilde raised her arms up to her upper torso in defiance. "But Mama, Daddy just came home and I didn't....," Hilde was cut off again, only this time it was by her father. "Don't argue with your mother, Hilde, just go upstairs," He said with a gentle expression. Hilde blinked for a moment but after a minute of silence Hilde obliged and left the living room to her parents while she headed up the stairs to her bedroom, but instead the young girl decided to listen on her parent's conversation at the top of the stairs.  


First she needed it sound like she had gone into her room. Rushing up the last two stairs the young girl trotted over to her door then grabbed the knob. _I hope this works._ Hilde slammed the door shut making sure she was standing on the un-squeeky part of the floor on the right, her parents were silent for a moment but then she hear her mother. Silently she crouched down and walked over to the balasters where she could see a part of the living room and the hall that would lead them to the back door.  


Her mother's voice was angry Mrs. Schbeiker snapped at her father in German once or twice she was in such a rage. Mr. Schbeiker remained silent and listened to his angry wife. "...What......_deal_! Honesly what were you thinking? Making a deal with this Treize character. Hilde's only a child, what place does she have in the military?!!" The 10-year-old listened to her mother's voice go from angry from anguished and discouraged. "I'm sorry.... I did what I thought was best," Was all that her father was able to say before Mrs. Schbeiker broke down into a crying fit. Hilde decided that she wanted to hear no more; rising to her feet the little girl rushed across the hall floor and into her room wishing she had listened to her parents' orders that time.  


The next day Hilde left the house before dawn while her parents were still asleep in their bedroom, she spent all night pondering on what her mother meant by the military and her involvement with it, it seemed highly unlikely that the army would want anything to do with a ten-year-old girl, in fact Hilde thought the entire of idea of her being a solider was quite a laugh. She couldn't even imagine herself with a gun or in a mobile suit let alone fighting for a cause she had no idea about.  


Sighing the young girl lowered her paperboy hat shadowing her eyes as several alliance soldiers walked passed her laughing about some sort of woman. "Humph," Hilde grunted throwing her head upward. If there was one thing human she couldn't stand in the world, it was the United Earth Sphere Alliance and there crude conduct when handling the colonists. They were absolutely vulgar towards the citizens of the colony. Oh yes, Hilde despised the Alliance but she wouldn't think like that she wouldn't let them win.  


Lowering her head a bit she continued to walk up the sidewalk of her neighborhood falling behind her like a backdrop of a fairtale set in the modern times. Hilde chewed her bottom lip bringing herself to a halt at the bus stop beside the sign that read '_no parking at any time_', the little girl smiled amused by the message of the sign. Scratching the back of her neck Hilde looked about her wondering where the public bus was; it was running late again for the second time this month. _What could be holding the bus up?_ She thought scratching her chin. After a long time of waiting she grew weary of waiting and crosssed the street with no trouble at all and headed up to her elementry school but instead of going onto school grounds she decided to just keep walking with every intention of skipping school that day. Hilde simply wasn't up to the challenge of even using her brain that day she had to _clear_ her mind first to ponder on how many times 45 went into 9.  


A little after 7:00am Hilde found herself venturing through the park with a look of concern in her eyes. The park was usually bustling with energy and full of people playing with their children or pets along with doing other various activities, but today the park looked as though it had ripped a scene out of sleepy hollow. The trees were wilted with a dead-ish look to them, the grass was moist with the heavy rainfall from the other day, the concreate path she stood suddenly took on a horrible gray tint. The world around her seemed to take on a hellish persona and Hilde thought of only one thing when the air seemed to be screaming directly at her, she was in a nightmare.  


Hilde looked about her wide-eyed her heart pounding wildly against her chest. As the screaming became louder and louder she grew confused; Hilde had no idea where the sound was coming from or if it was even coming at her, falling to her knees she bent over and covered her head with her arms just like her mother had taught her. A moment later Hilde left the ground shake and the feeling of heat upon her back made her hair stick upward, Hilde was too scared to even look up; all she heard was gunfire, very loud gunfire that sounded all too abnormal to even be a normal gunfight. "Death to the Alliance!" Came an enraged and distant cry. Hilde's head jerked upward at the mentioning of the Alliance she looked around her too shocked to discover that the once beautiful park had become a rebel's warzone, there were LEO's standing across from where she was and several rebels with machine guns fighting them off in a vain attempt to save their colony from UESA's strangle hold.  


Explosions rocked the entire colony beneath her Hilde feared for her life as the machine gunfire from the LEO's became stronger more persistient than ever while the rebels died choking on their own blood as they were killed by the mobile suits. "Don't let up, we have to beat them back! Freedom to all the colonies!" A rebel shouted again. Hilde ducked back under the protection of her arms hoping no one would see her, her body trembled like nothing she had experinced tears began to flow freely down her face in large propotions, Hilde sobbed loudly knowing no one would hear her anyway. She soon fell into unconsciousness.  


_Hilde brought her hand up above her eyes blocking out the intense gleam of the setting red sun, she stood staring outside a window watching him stalk away from the house toward his partner, his figure looking as shadowed as the ground beneath him. She sighed wondering why she let him go, it wasn't like she could stop him but she wished she had tried harder than she did. His figure vanished behind the gate, his most distinict mark trailing behind him.  
_

"Your all way too kind," She whispered turning away from the window just as the machine's eyes glowed with life and its wing-like sheilds rose from his chest. That's so lonelyHilde paused in her steps for a moment looking at the enviroment around her then at the front door; she was this close to losing her chance to get him to stay and this close to losing it. Yeah. That's road I chose. I can't afford to get the colonies involved in any warClamping her eyes shut in that second, Hilde rushed toward the door and brust out of the house just as the looming shadow took off through the air soaring above the dormant colonly like a non-exsistent shadow that never touched the ground.  


That's how you're able to surviveHilde slowed her pace down as he became nothing more than a spect in the distance, forever gone in that same moment she wanted to stop him. "Hey kid are you lost?," Little Hilde turned around and gazed upon the outline of a tall and skinny figure across from her, shadowed by the dusk. "Yes," She replied quietly tugging at her scarf. A ghost of a smile appeared on the man's face, Hilde felt as though she was being examined by the figure but said nothing to him about it. "Are you sure? You look pretty at home here," Hilde frowned indigantly lowering her aquamarine gaze slightly. "No. I'm not," She whispered harshly. "I'm not lying. I am lost. Pleas help me mister!"  


The man stepped forward out of the shadows but remained nothing more than a outline of a body, he walked over to Hilde and kneeled down in front of her, she shivered slightly at the touch of his warm hands not realizing her body so cold. She welcomed his touch nonetheless. "Who are you?" She whispered. The figure smiled giving her a bashful shrug. "Don't worry about who I am. You'll find out soon enough. Right now, you need to wake up and go home. It's not safe out here come nighttime," He responded gently, brushing her bangs out of her eyes. His eyes sparkled with a knowing look about them, Hilde nodded gingerly feeling the man's hand press against her shoulders; with a grunt he pushed away from her soaring off the ground as if he were light as a feather, she blinked slowly watching him go higher and higher above her like a angel. "Ja ne," He called waving to her. Hilde smiled and waved back as he became a faded image in her mind.  


When Hilde awoke the smell of gun pounder, blood, bruning flesh and a mixture of other assortments assulted her nostrils bringing her back to the land of the living. She groaned realizing she still had her arms over her head and was in the same position when all the choas began. Slolwly the young girl brought herself out of the cramped postion she was in managing to climb to her feet, Hilde looked upward at the metalic walls of the colonly never taking notice of the thick smoke blocking half of her view of the entire colonly walls, she looked down at the ground before her.  


Hilde almost swallowed her tongue, her once strong sturdy legs were reduced to jello at the horrible sight that lay before her very eyes, her hands shot upward toward her face clutching the sides of it as she stepped back slowly only to trip over a lumpy object. Hilde had no voice of her own she fell over the fleshy feeling object unable to stand any longer. Countless bodies laid strewn across the ground bloodied and battered by the onslaught of LEO's that now lay amongst the fallen rebels adding onto the body count, many were missing limbs and other body parts vital to live or even move, Hilde's bottom lip trembled at the sheer sight of the carnage in front of her.  


"Mama..... Papa...," She whimpered for her parents as she climbed off the dead body of the nameless rebel, she took a step backward. Her feet came in contact with every sort of weapon or body behind her, she wanted to run, her mind was screaming at her telling her to run before something happened to her. Just as she unconsciously gathered up the will to even jog the young German girl colided into someone's legs. The 10-year-old released a smothered scream that had been pinted up inside her, she whirled around then looked up at the tall man before her. His hair was short and a light brown sort of color set off with the deepest blue eyes she had ever seen in her life.  


His face was calm unnerved by the slaughtered men although it did carry a slight disturbed expression but it was barely noticable, he wore a sort of a stange attire that looked like something out of the past. Hilde swallowed fearful of what his intentions were as he kneeled down in front of her. "Are you lost, little one?" He asked. Hilde bit down on her lip then nodded flinching slightly as he raised a gloved hand up toward her face to brush the rapidly falling tears from her face. He seemed to notice that she was frightened of him he withdrew his hand slowly so he wouldn't scare her, Hilde swallowed roughly. A long silence lingered over the two as they examined each other; one with curiousity the other fear.  


"I'm Treize Kushrenada, its a pleasure to meet you miss...?" He let his words hang in the air hoping she would at least give him a first name. "Hilde--- Schbeiker... are you going to hurt me Mr. Treize..?" She whispered hoarsely. Treize shook his head slowly supressing a chuckle; so this was the girl, the daughter and only child of Hilda Schbeiker, that Henry Schbeiker mentioned in his report. She was far too innocent to even consider to be apart of his future army.  


Nevertheless he would take her into careful consideration. "Please allow me to ascort you home, miss Schbeiker," Treize offered lifting her off the ground. "I'm sure your parents are worried about you." Hilde nodding, letting herself lay against his strong upper body allowing him to help her. Treize sighed mentally thankful she didn't reltailate against his offer he looked behind him to find Zechs coming up out of the smoke riddled battle field of the park the blonde stared at Hilde then at his friend arching an eyebrow bearing an inquiring expression. "There's not a single man alive, they killed themselves," Was all Zechs could bring himself to say. "A shame," Treize murmered glancing down at the girl.  


Mrs. Schbeiker paced the floor nervously worry taking its toll on her. Hilde had been missing since she woke from her slumber perhaphs even longer. Now it was nearing twelve in the afternoon and Hilde had yet to return home, Hlida was beginning to grow ill with concern. Swallowing hard she stared down at the protable phone in her hand with tearing eyes, her husband had left to go and search for their daughter but he had yet to return and he promised to call soon but there wasn't a ring yet from the phone, Hilda paused for a moment running a single hand through her thick long hair in a way to relieve some of the tension that was growing deep inside her.  


Hilda stared at the front door for a breif mintue before remembering she had to make dinner before..... no she couldn't possiblly think her family was going to come home, not right away. "Did I make them angry?" She whispered. There was a knock on the front door, Hilda glanced toward it in question before dropping the phone and rushing toward it. As Hilda unlocked the door she held her breath prepared to recive the bad news if it was her Husband at the door, when she opened the door she wasn't greeted by the saddened face of her husband but two tall young men wearing Alliance uniforms.  


She blinked in confusion before spotting Hilde in the blonde young man's arm resting not so much as peacefully but just resting without a expression on her face. Hilda thought she would burst into tears in front of them which didn't bother Treize; he was used to that kind of thing. "Hilde!" She pushed by Treize and reached for Hilde who Zechs handed over while at the same time readying himself for a slap in the face. Hilda embraced her daughter like she would disappear if she loosened her grip. "My baby, your safe...," She whsipered weakly looking up at Treize. The older man straighened up a bit, gesturing to his blonde comrade he spoke;  


"I'm Treize Kushrenada, this my friend Zechs Merquise, we found your daughter in the park where a battle had taken place." Hilda opened her mouth to voice her concern but the firm raised hand of Treize silenced her. "She was unhamred.... amazingly," He finished. Hilda swallowed thoughly biting back a sob. "T-thank you Mr. Treize," She replied. Treize gave her a chaming smile but nodded without a word spoken. "I'll take my leave now," He said turning but stopped. Hilda remained where she was when he turned around with a thoughtful expression on his face.  


"Do give my regrets to your husband; I will not be recruiting your daughter as a solider of the alliance. What she does with her future is own, good day madam." With that Treize and Zechs turned and headed down the stairs then crossed the street toward the green military jeep that awaited them. Hilda blinked through her tears watching them head down the street before stepping back and shutting the door. She cradled Hilde in her arms heading over toward the couch, she placed the little girl on the couch after she undressed her. "I'm glad your safe, my Hilde.... my sweet Valkyrie," Hilda grabbed a afghan from off the side of the orinment beside the couch and laid it over Hilde's shivering body before setting beside her.  


(A.C. 195)  


15-year-old Hilde sat in the waiting room her hands entertwined resting upon her lap, she looked down at the OZ uniform she wore feeling a bit unconfortable wearing it. OZ was after all apart of the Alliance, the organization that caused her home so much pain and misery but she was willing to give them the benefit of the doubt; how bad could they be now a days? They were promoting peace instead of violence unlike the reblious Gundams.  


Hilde frowned embarrassed to even think she used to support them. It was the blasted Gundam's that were the enemies; it was because of those mobile suits that were they targeted but now OZ was helping them achive their goal of peace and re-stablishment of communication between the colonist. _Just think Hilde, you'll be making your parents proud by Joining OZ, especially Papa..... if only you were here now..._  


A solemn look fell upon Hilde's face at thought of her parents who had long ago had died from the returning of the L2 plague. Half of the entire neighborhood's population had been killed by the virus and it was all because of the Alliance wouldn't give it to those less fortuant than the rich people that fund the colonies. "Bastards," She hissed, just as her name was called. Hilde's ears perked up at the sound of her name she stood up right spotting a woman dressed in a napoleon type OZ uniform coming up toward her holding a clip board in her left hand, Hilde swallowed hard hoping her performance tests wasn't too bad.  


Hilde stepped up a bit making the woman's trip toward her slightly shorter, the brown haired woman paused in her steps placing her right hand upon her hip, her lips bore a smug expression. Hilde glowered slightly feeling a bad vibration coming off the woman. Looking down the woman scanned the paper upon the clipboard before looking back up at Hilde. "Hilde Schbeiker, your test pilot #8 if I'm not mistaken," The woman paused. Hilde nodded, the woman sighed and continued.  


"From what I've hear, you did better than the rest of the test pilots. Your response time was quiet good, your accuracy with a LEO rifle was 95 actuate and your use of weapons was just as impressive. There was nothing wrong with your background and I have to say I find nothing wrong with these results here in my hand," There was a dramatic pause, Hilde's hands began to sweat from being anxious, was she going be accepted or rejected? Hilde hated the suspsence that hung the air between the two of them, she just wanted an answer. "--- Welcome to OZ, Hilde Schbeiker. I hope we can work together to make a better future for the colonies. My name is Lady Une, I supervise all activty while I'm on this colony," The woman finished. Hilde sighed placing a hand upon her chest before reaching out to shake the woman's hand.  


"Thank you ma'am, I promise I won't let you down. You can count on me." Lady Une smiled reaching up and pushing her glasses back upon the bridge of her nose, the lenses reflected the light with such intensity that Hilde actually squinted as a result of the powerful gleam. "Oh, I know you won't," Une replied mysteriously before walking away. "Your first job is to help recruit others into the OZ organization. We can't achive peace with so few soliders in our ranks." Hilde saluted the woman's reteating back before turning and running out of the waiting room, her heart all a flutter. _I'll make your proud Mama and Papa._  


(Fin. Interlude 08........)


	29. 20: In my words alone

**20: Ore Dake no Kotoba de**

Heero stepped inside the missile launching control room with a look of a slight arrogance reflecting his eyes; he disarmed a missile before, he certainly wasn't that rusty. How hard could be? _Very hard if you've forgotten how to,_ Heero chided himself walking further into the room, he scanned the area thoroughly seeing it was the only one in the lower levels aside from the cargo holds. If he was correct he was in the room that operated every missile that was situated in the room, now he just had to find the panel that control its functions. "Hn. _Easier_ said than done," He grumbled. The Japanese teenager stepped in front of a control panel, on top of it resided a pair of keys and a revealed button that looked as though it had already been pressed.  


Heero's eyes narrowed putting two-&-two together; Margaret must've been down here already which meant he was in the wrong room, just his luck. Running his tongue across the inside the of his cheek he looked outside the window at the catwalk, he could try to disarm the bomb manually but if he was right these missiles were imported from Korea, hince their strange structural design, which meant he would have to read the directions. He knew nothing of Korean language except _tae-dan-hi kam-sa-ham-ni-da,_ something Jin had said to him. Thank you very much was he believed the boy had said to him. Heero cursed Dr. J for never teaching him Korean, leaning over the panel his fingers went to work punching in a break-in-all virus hoping it would give him access to the mainframe that would shut the self-detonation down.  


He looked up at the small screen above the keyboard; 16:34:01:00 minutes remaining, not wasn't good considering Heero had no idea how Duo was going to get the others along with himself across the cliff that separated them from safety. The initial explosion would take out more than thirty-four kilometers which meant escape was pretty much a wasted effort on Duo and Wufei's part. The Japanese ex-pilot wondered where Quatre and Trowa were as he watched the numbers retreat to the corner of the screen showcasing a matrix of codes scrolling up the screen being uncoded in less than three seconds. He thought it was strange that the two weren't with the others.  


Heero watched with bated breath as the codes shut down the seventy-nine others missiles: now all it had to do was shut down the large missile, a minute passed Heero sighed of relief when all the other missiles read disarmed but a shrill alarming sound from the computer caught him off guard in his moment of accomplishment, the young man looked down at the screen with slightly wide eyes at the bold letters beside the program that controled the largest missile._Unable to shut down. System locked,_ Heero gritted his teeth at the sheer thought of going into the heart of the missile and shut it down manually.  


If there was ever time he wanted to believe in a higher power it was right now, stepping away from the control panel the Japanese teenager rushed out of the room onto the catwalk as fast as his legs could carry him toward the missile, he could feel sweat rolling down his jawbone as he came up to his desired destination. God was laughing at him he thought with hate bringing himself to a halt in front of the missile. Heero measured the space between the catwalk and the missile, it wasn't that much of a distance but he would surely fall through it he even dared to stand on the railing of the catwalk in an ill attempt to disconnect the bomb by the wires, luckily for him he had excellent balance from his training.  


Heero decided it wouldn't kill him to try to stand on the railing and sever the wires that would allow it to explode. Swallowing roughly the young man turned glancing downward at the ground below his feet with a look of regret about his eyes. If he died (whether by the fall or the explosion) he'd only hoped that Relena forgave him for doing so for it wasn't his intentions any longer. With a blink of his eyes the young man placed his hands firmly upon the railing then carefully placed his feet one step at a time onto the railing, the easy part was over now he had to push himself into a standing position. Inhaling Heero slowly stood up his feet were moving beneath him trying to balance him on the railing, Heero leaned forward he let his hands press against the surface of the missile his eyes fixed upon the panel that covered the inside of the large bomb.  


His face impassive, the young man guided his hand across the missile's surface and carefully placed his finger nails beneath the cover then with all his strength ripped the cover off. He never bothered to watch it fall to the ground he only listened to it hit the ground below. Hard part over; now for the harder part. Heero's eyes scanned the circuitry curiously before reaching inside, he felt around the upper part of the exposed inside of the missile until his hands brushed against a thick cluster of wires. _So far so good_, the 17-year-old pulled the wires downward knowing there was enough of it that he wasn't afraid of pulling them out of their respective places. Leaving them hanging out of the bomb's structure like a guts from an animal he placed his right hand upon the surface and used his left to reach into his pocket to pull out his Swiss army knife.  


His hand brushed across its form and he pulled it out of his pant pocket. Flipping the blade out of its protective shell the young man grabbed the wires with his right hand unsure if his feet would remain steady underneath him, one slip and he was as good as gone. If he remembered correctly, Dr. J had instructed him to never cut the green or yellow wires because they would set the bomb off without warning, the red and blue wires were always the ones that held the key to stopping the bomb. As for the black one......  


Heero wracked his brain for any sort of reference that Dr. J gave on a black wire just in case it ever appeared when he least expected it. _Remember Heero, if you ever come across a black wire to never cut it. It, much like the yellow and green wires, well set the bomb off, only the timer will stop then explode. Always remember this._ Heero slowly moved his blade from the black wire leaving him only with the choice of cutting the blue or red wire, the problem was which wire would stop the bomb from detonating? Heero's heart thumped against his chest fearful of what would happen if he chose the wrong one. His hand began to tremble from the nervousness he felt rattling his body, his breathing was shaky and the sweat began to intensify rolling faster down his body causing his sweater to stick to his chest. Closing his eyes Heero used a technique learned from Wufei to calm himself down. Maybe if he though hard enough he would cut the right one.  
  


"Wufei, I demand that you put me down! Put me down at once!" Relena demanded, pounding against the Chinese teenager's back. Wufei ignored her despite the aching in his back from carrying her and being pounded by her small hands turned to fists that ailed him, Hilde stayed behind them while Duo leaded them through the halls of the base with every intention of getting his friends to safety if Heero fa--- no he couldn't think like that, Heero never failed before he wouldn't fail now ... he hoped.  


He glanced back to find Wufei's face twisting slightly Relena's back pounding was becoming more persistent, Duo could tell it wouldn't be long before the 17-year-old snapped at the well known Government official for being so down right crude toward his back. Turning around he continued to walk only in a clumsy backward way, he signaled for Wufei to stop by forming a 'T' with his hands. Wufei paused causing Hilde to slow her pace as well her expression was that of a perplexed one. Weren't they trying to escape with all their limbs intact before the base blew up?  


"Wufei, put Relena down, I'm sure she understands she's not goin' back to persuade Heero to join us. Are ya', 'Ojousan?" Duo inquired with a playful smirk. Relena remained silent knowing that she had been defeated, found out more or less, with a nod of her head she felt herself being placed onto the floor by Wufei who appeared to be having some difficulties in the process. Duo came up to the two with a serious look reflecting his eyes as well as his face, Wufei moved a head of him gesturing to Hilde that should do the same, the German paused in mid-step watching the stand off between her friend and Relena before rushing off to catch up with Wufei. Relena watched Hilde go ahead of them wondering why Duo hadn't moved along as well when she felt his hand grasp her wrist.  


She looked down at his hand in question then back up him, Duo's expression was all business. "I understand your worried about Heero's well-being, but you've gotta understand he's doing this for your well-being and ours. He went to go and disarm the missiles. Its' not that big a thing, he'll do it, no problem," He said his cheery exterior returning. "Now let's get out of here, shall we? We don't have a lot of time for this, and I don't wanna be around when this place blows." Relena could not retort to his final comment she was pulled down the hall at an incredibly fast rate by the American ex-pilot she did not struggle against his firm grip, that would only anger him more.  


"Such _faith_ in Heero's abilities," Relena joked, feeling the need to add her two cents. Duo glanced at her a smirk playing at his lips but said nothing. He focused all his attention on getting down the hall and catching up to the others. Rounding the corner the two spotted Wufei and Hilde standing at the corner awaiting their arrival, Duo almost yelled at them for doing so but he didn't want to get into a fight with either of his comrades so he just ran past them with Relena trailing behind. Wufei raced after Relena and Duo with Hilde trailing behind him moving just as fast he was. He was impressed to say the least; the four of them continued down the long path of twisting corridors.  


Une wasn't sure what she had just done. Une knew her body was hanging over the edge of a building, but the puzzling thing was that she was holding onto someone's wrists and that the only thing that was keeping her from falling along with them was her foot wedged into a hole in the structure of the edge of the wall. In other words, she was hanging on a thread, her gun was clamped between her teeth her hands gripped the Korean's wrists with a vice-like strength, she would not allow him to succumb to death without a chance to see what was worth living for.  


Her teeth shifted against the hard metal of her weapon as she tried to pull him up over the edge. Jin grunted in pain from the heat radiating from his side from the stretching of his skin and the weight on his lower half, he was near tears when he felt Margaret's nails claw to his sides. He was helpless state and the only person that was going to get him out of it was Lady Une herself, but he knew she'd rather have him tossed in jail so why was she helping him? More importantly, when was he going to be left alone to die?  


He could feel Margaret's weight tugging at him trying to bring him down with her but he wouldn't allow it, being killed by someone he despised was not his way to go, the boy looked up into Une's brown eyes feeling his wrists sliding through Une's grip. He felt himself getting lower, Jin grunted at the abrupt stop and looked down at Margaret who's face was expressionless while her eyes reflected the emotion of irony. Jin found nothing ironic about the situation not at all. "You're not helping this situation any more, Une," Margaret's voice was strained.  


"Let us go." Une released her gun from her mouth letting it fall she scowled down at the red-haired woman with contempt as she tried to pull Jin over the edge back onto the roof. Jin gritted his teeth as the pain in his side intensified more than he cared to admit, his eye twitched with an uncertain emotion as he felt his wrists sliding slowly out of Une's grasp. Margaret's shifted her sights downward scanning the world below her wondering if the drop was as high as her eyes made it look, her eyes continued to look downward when she spotted an open window, a jalousie to her great delight.  


Her nails grinned against Jin's injury as she positioned herself for the fall, her long finger managed to loop itself through the line of the stitch Heero had made. Jin felt this and looked down at the woman who was obviously unaware of this, he tried to jar his wrist out of Une's grasp but her grip just became harder. "Let go of my wrist!" He snapped. "No," Was all Une could get out, the strain on her arms was getting to her. Jin looked as though he was going to faint; his face grew pale as he tried to shake Margaret off his waist by kicking her with the only leg he could move that wasn't under her weight, his boot came in contact with her face causing her to lose her grip on the right side of his torso.  


"Get your nails out of my side!" He snapped. Margaret looked up at the young boy with a devilish grin releasing her left hand from his side, Jin could feel his stitches being ripped out of their place reopening his wound, he choked back a scream. Margaret went into a free fall toward the jalousie as she did she spotted a bloody strand of what she thought was string following her. Groaning in annoyance the woman removed it from underneath her nail just in time to grab the edge of the jalousie, Margaret looked down with a sigh releasing her pint-up fears in that single breath noticing that she was closer to the ground than she had been before.  


_It shouldn't hurt to drop once more. I doubt I'll die._ Margaret grinned ruefully at the thought then looked up above her. She saw Jin being hauled over the edge of the building by a weary Lady Une. _A shame_, she thought releasing her grip on the jalousie, that boy didn't deserve to die in such a place where soldier's once roamed but it was his own foolish determination to kill her that got him in that situation. The 44-year-old woman landed in a crouched position she looked about her area before rising to a standing position, there seemed to be no one around so she decided to take this as a sign to make her get away. Margaret began to move forward at a fast pace when she spotted Wing Zero about a mile across from her making its way over to the edge of the cliff, in a sluggish way.  


It was truly a strange thing to witness, a mobile suit nearly destroyed was moving on its own despite the heavy damage it had sustained, it was something to marvel. She watched with awe as the Gundam paused at the edge wavering back and forth slightly before turning its chest poking upward slightly as if it were looking upward. Margaret glanced upward at the building she had fallen with a smirk then returned her gaze back to the Gundam that had turned its back to the base, the mobile suit raised its arm as high as it could it released its grip upon its beam cannon, the weapon was first to fall into the void;  


Wing Zero had lost its identity along with all purpose in its artificial life and was grateful to be used once more by the wistful young boy looking for purpose in his life as well. Shutting down the remaining systems still functional inside its battered body Zero fell forward and vanished into the void accompanying his weapon. Margaret blinked unsure if she had seen what she had just saw, she stared at the spot where the mobile suit once stood at for the longest time before de-rooting herself from her present position and heading off toward a cluster trees.  


Une dragged Jin away from the edge of the building paying no attention to the throbbing in her arms, she swallowed roughly a grunt following after her. The 22-year-old laid the boy on the ground half way kneeling down front of him Une laid his upper half upon her knees, Jin's fists were clutched tightly as his body spasmed violently as if he were freezing from the cold temperatures of the outside. Une placed a hand on his forehead glancing down at his wounded side; he was bleeding profusely and she feared the worst for him, reaching into her jacket she pulled out a two-way-raido and brought it to her lips.  


"Preventer fire, do you read me? This is Firey Une, come in Preventer Fire," Une released her grip upon the button glancing down at the pale face of the 13-year-old who looked less than pleased despite the pained expression. There was a long silence that was broken by static and the voice of Noin. "This is fire, what is it Une?" The Mediterranean woman responded. "I need a medical assistance immediately, I've got an injured--- ("Orphan," Jin moaned)--- _orphan_ here at the Alliance base. Where are you?" Une replied. There was another pause, Une looked down at Jin's side she placed a hand on Jin's injury causing him to react violently, he kicked his curled legs from underneath his body giving a small cry of pain, Une shrugged her jacket off her shoulders placing the two-way on the ground beside her.  


She pressed the jacket against his side placing her left against it, Jin tensed at the feeling of pressure, she picked up the two-way just as Noin responded. "We're--- Preventer Wind and myself, are evacuating the surrounding area of the of the base incase the base explodes. I've sent your message to the nearest hospital, they should arrive within the next two hours. Who's the orphan?" Noin asked. "Jin Toshino," Une said calmly turning off her radio. Jin gritted his teeth, he could've sworn he was going into shock, his onyx blue eyes stared up at Une fear etched across his face.  


He could feel Une slipping her hand under his head as if she were trying to comfort him, the 13-year-old scowled mentally at the thought of comfort. "Why do you care whether I live or die, Lady?" He stammered. "_Why_ do _you_ want to die so badly?" Une asked curtly her fingers digging through his hair. Jin grinned wearily as tears fell freely from his eyes, without remorse. "I--- I just---," JIn coughed violently, he could feel blood forming in his throat. "I just wanted to see my--." He paused wondering if he should tell her the truth. "I don't deserve to live." He whispered hoarsely. Une was taken aback by his response unsure how to respond.  


_Oh dear, I seemed to have gotten lost from the others, what am I do to?_ Dorothy found herself lost in a darkened maze of halls she managed to take herself to when she made a wrong turn in the missile base after getting distracted by something that had caught her eye, sad to say she wished she had followed the others instead of giving into her curiosities letting her mind getting the best of better judgment. Dorothy sighed as she ran down the ever present corridor that never seemed to end from her point of view, the blonde wondered if she would even catch up to them or find them at all.  


The most puzzling thing to Dorothy was how they could not have noticed her absence; the 19-year-old almost scowled at the pilot's thick-headness and unable to keep complete calm over themselves during a crisis, they never seemed to pay attention to the one's they were supposed to be protecting; except when it came to Relena Darlain. She hated to think ill of her friend but sometimes she attracted too much attention to herself at times, especially when it had to with the safety with her life. The pilots just seemed to forget everyone around them when her life was threatened, they truly acted like soldiers with something worth protecting.  


She sighed a small smile playing upon her lips, why was she so worried about if they paid attention to her or not? It never concerned her before why did it now? Perhaps it was because attention is what was lacking in her mediocre life. Ever since she had moved on from clinging onto her past Dorothy felt as though she was suffering from lack of interaction with human beings, so she did the only thing a normal human would do. When winter break came around she decided to visit Quatre a person she could truly consider to be her friend. He was surprised to say the least when she appeared at his doorstep and was at a loss of what he could possibly do for being unable to prep his house for her visit.  


Dorothy just brushed the inconvenience of the house being unprepared for outsiders as nothing, wanting nothing more than to have Quatre's company all to herself. He of course didn't mind although he did warn her that he may be busy with a mountain of paper work he had to complete before the end of the year, which was a little too much to ask of such a young boy despite his political status. Quatre just brushed it off as being something he did every day, a walk in the park. Dorothy would've scoffed at the remark if that had come from her grandfather. So Qautre let her stay for the time being barely taking notice of her presence most of the time;  


he was copped up in his office so much his sisters that were also visiting him complained more than she did, especially at dinner time, they made him feel like a complete heel for working. Dorothy wouldn't have gone as far as making him feel guilty for working, but only reminded him that he had guests at his home that came all this way to see him. A day later his sister's (Iria not Irea, Aurza, and Megan) left saying they would return before Christmas Eve at the very latest, Quatre was present when they left but she could tell he was feeling more like a heel for letting them leave. The 19-year-old smiled sadly at the memory as her eyes caught sight of something bright at the end of the hall her mind quirking with curiosity the long haired blonde picked up her pace and made haste down the hall.  


_What could be still functioning down here? An exit light perhaps?_ Dorothy jumped over a large piece of plaster that had fallen from the ceiling and continued onward her breath full of excitement, her heart pumping with expectation. When Dorothy arrived to the where the light was emitting she found herself standing below an exit sign in front of a door, she read sign with a sort of disappointment; she had to find Quatre and the other's before it was too late for her. Dorothy stared at the door a little while longer contemplating on which path she should travel and which was the best way to take; there was the emergency exit door she was standing in front of that would either take her outside of the building or to the rooftop where no one was likely to be.  


Or the path she was standing on that would lead her somewhere else inside the building possibly leading her to the others, but either way would do her well, but Dorothy's goal was to find the others not escape and leave them behind. As her feet pressed against the ground readying her flight down the hall she paused taking another long-winded look at the emergency exit's door getting the feeling she should be going that way instead of heading down the hall. Grandfather always taught me to trust in my feelings, maybe this time I should take his advice for once. Groaning the blonde pushed against the door entering the elaborate maze of stairs going either up or down. _Down stairs would probably take me outside. I'll try the upper stairs,_ Dorothy thought heading up the stairs in the quickest pace she could manage without wearing herself out; above she could hear faint footfalls.  


Trowa paused in his footsteps upon catching sight of someone entering the stairway area in which itself was not surprising if it was another rebel coming after them instead of running for their life. Trowa could've sworn there was no one following them the last time he checked. Quatre was seven steps ahead of him when he stopped to find that the tall Latin American hadn't followed him but instead was leaning over the railing of the stairs peering downward with intent green eyes, the young 17-year-old had just noticed that Trowa was missing his down jacket much like he was. They had only their sweaters to protect them from the cold of the outside, which wasn't much since they weren't wool sweaters.  


"Trowa, what is it?" He asked heading over to the railing of the stairs. Trowa raised a hand indicating he wanted Quatre to stop as he tried to focus his sights on the rapidly moving body that was heading up the stairs in their direction, he or she still had a ways to go but Trowa wanted to see if it really was a rebel incase he had to use what few bullet's he had left. "I think someone's been following us," He whispered to Quatre. The blonde's eyebrows raised considerably not so much in surprise but more of amusement wondering why anyone would still be after them, Trowa stepped away from the railing of the stairs before resuming his climb up the stairs following after his comrade who he had gestured to keep going.  


The two were only a flight of stairs away from the rooftop door which for Trowa was more than a good sign that their time had not been wasted and there was a possibility that Jin was still alive. The brown-haired young man had almost forgotten why he had wanted to go up to the roof in the first place, but one look at Quatre's worried face refreshed his memory and the vigor he thought he had left behind on the second flight of stairs. Trowa's eyes cast downward at the thought of Jin in trouble; the boy looked as though he had been through enough to age even most innocent eleven year old when he first met him, he didn't approve of his short-tempered attitude one bit.  


Jin had given him the impression of a spoiled brat completely unaware of his orphaned, homeless status; when they had came out of the dressing room in the Preventer's HQ and entered the meeting room where Une was briefing them, Jin had mocked his sitting posture (despite the fact that he sat on the table) along with Duo's tenancy to fiddle with his braid, Wufei's frown, and Heero's glare that was sent in his direction. Trowa immediately decided he disliked the boy and there was nothing that could change his mind. However, Duo had other things in mind and defended Jin while they were heading out of to the Corsica base, Trowa said noting to retort Duo's claims that he was just like them with the exception that he had known his parents. Quatre was wise to stay out of the conversation that suddenly split between himself, Duo, Wufei, and Heero who obviously disliked Jin for his own reasons.  


Wufei had been with Duo when he planted the tracking device on the motorcycle the young boy had abducted, the Chinese preventer stated that he found nothing wrong with Jin except that he was playing on a side he no idea about and was too weak to even consider fighting in a rebel army, never mind his age. Trowa agree with him partly but still he, like Heero, held Jin in contempt, but for his disrespect. Duo remained silent for the remainder ride. Even to this day, Trowa didn't favor Jin that much but he made a vow to help the boy out whenever he saw something was bothering him; he hadn't broken his pinkie swear.  


"Err.....Trowa..," The 17-year-old looked at his friend in question before spotting the door in front of them, a sweatdrop formed on side of his head when he also realized stood close to the door. "Don't say anything," Trowa grumbled grabbing the door knob. Quatre grinned like a child with a nod, Trowa turned the knob the two stepped onto the roof noticing there was blood on the ground. The ex-pilots were on high alert as they ventured passed the bloodstained snow, Quatre could the cold feeling that assaulted him creeping up in the back of his mind he took it as a sign they were close to where Jin was. Trowa scanned the area around him finding nothing out of the ordinary except the blood stains that were easier to spot now, he looked ahead of him toward the edge of the roof;  


There his eyes rested upon a pair of legs sticking straight out the pants were worn and battered giving Trowa the impression that is was another rebel lying dead on the ground, but the sound of a trembling voice and an all too familiar voice that carried such strength that Trowa could've sworn that she was talking to him. He turned to take a glance at Quatre but the young blonde was no longer beside him. "Huh?" He looked around and spotted Quatre edging toward the location of the voice Trowa would've ordered his comrade to stop but Quatre was too far ahead of him to even throw a whisper in his direction. Readying his gun the tall teenager followed after Quatre his footsteps could be heard upon the snow, the soft crunches of snow beneath his thick snow boots, despite his efforts to make a soundless approach.  


However, Quatre's cry of horror broke the Latin American's tendency to play it safe for he feared for the life of his friend. The young man broke into a run his gun clutched tightly in his grasp, he came up beside Quatre in record time only to find that it was not the Arab that was in trouble but the trembling figure on the ground grasping to Une's shirt sleeve with dear life. Trowa could not believe what he was seeing, Jin was on the ground looking more fragile and helpless than he had ever seen him, his skin was pasty pale complexion wet with tears, Jin yet to notice them standing above him although Une was staring straight at them her eyes pleading for help.  


"What happened here?" He asked kneeling down in front of the two, Quatre remained standing. Une shook her head her face returning to its hardened expression, she mentally cursed the boy for his death-wish because it looked as though he was going to get it. "Previous injury, his stitches were removed in a most ill-mannered way, I've managed to stop the bleeding but he lost a considerable amount before this. He could die if something isn't done," Une explained. Trowa could hear the quiver in the woman's voice knowing she feared for his life whereas Jin forced himself to grin, and such a grin it was. Full of false bravado. "I-I.... I'm ok-- okay...," Jin choked. Trowa gave the boy a skeptic look as he placed two fingers against Jin's neck he could feel a weak pulse pumping against his finger tips, he looked at Jin's face, the boy fought to gain control of his emotions as well as keep himself from falling into shock like slumber.  


"Jin... how'd this happen?" Trowa asked tentatively. Jin's onyx blue eyes blinked rapidly as he fought back another wave nausea he forced his jaw to move against the shivering that assaulted his body still. "I... I.... got hurt when I was piloting..... Wing.... Zero. I crashed him into the base and self-destructed at the same time. Its' how got the injury, Heero--- fixed me up although I don't remember that.... And Margaret ... she did this to me. She tore my stitches out," Jin released a pained sigh clutching Une's sleeve tighter than before. Trowa looked down at his side taking note of Une's bloody preventer's jacket and the broken skin that it failed to hide, Jin's injury was worse than Heero's list of wounds put together.  


(TBC.......)


	30. 21: First welcome darkness

**21: First welcome darkness....**

Heero whipped his brow for a second time. He wasn't sure how much time he had spent trying to pick the right wire to cut but he knew he hadn't spend seconds trying to do it either. He swallowed roughly wishing he had Quatre to coach him through this, the boy seemed more knowledgeable out of all them when it came to disarming wires inside bombs; he had done it numerous times on their Preventer 5 missions without a hitch, Heero hadn't learned that much about disarmament of any bombs from Dr. J, the old man taught him mostly assassination techniques and combat strategies concerning mobile suit battles and covert missions.

Although he had brought up the need to learn how to disarm a bomb _properly_ without sounding too eggier, Dr. J simply stated to trust his instincts on that sort of matter. Heero wished the old man was still alive so he could kill him himself, the irony of the entire situation was gnawing at him like crazy. He sighed blinking wearily at the moment his instincts were telling him to cut the blue wire, which to him seemed just about the right to do at that time but his knotting stomach wasn't so sure. _Which one would Quatre cut, I wonder?_ The Japanese teenager's eyes shifted from the blue wire to the red wire his heart throbbing hard, why did this have to be so hard?

Heero groaned bowing his head out of pure frustration, if he didn't get this right he'd not only kill himself he'd be killing everyone within a thirty-four Kilometer radius, everything he cared for was riding on his decision! "Damnit, I don't have time for this," He growled gripping his Swiss army knife tightly. Heero looked down at the ground that had suddenly become farther away than he last remembered. His stomach lurched causing his footing to shift slightly, dizziness invaded his senese causing his vision to blur slightly, Heero shook his head jerking his head back up and placing his eyes on the wires in front of him, it was easier to forget that he was standing on _unstable ground_ if he wanted to call it that, than it was choosing a damn wire.

He had to make a choice and he had to do it now. Heero's hand wavered slightly as he placed the blade upon the plastic covering of the blue wire, his eyes blinked rapidly as if he had seen something that wasn't there as he pressed his Swiss army knife's blade against the wire cutting through its exterior. _Now, or never, Heero,_ the young man thought, swallowing he severed the blue wire clamping his eyes shut awaiting the inevitable. The sound of an alarm blaring louder than the one that had previously being ringing in his ears tore the Japanese teenager out of his panicked state of mind causing him to look toward the control room; the sound that assaulted his ears wasn't a good one, Heero knew this because it was the alarm that alerted soliders that an intruder had infiltrated the base or that a bomb had gone off.

He had cut the wrong wire! Heero looked down at his hands he was unaware were trembling he looked down at the red wire with wide Prussian blue eyes; he should've cut that one instead, now he was going to die because of his incompetence! Heero let his head lower expecting to hear the sound of an explosion but instead the high-pitched alarm began to slow in speed at a rapid pace until it was there was not a sound to be heard except his own labored breathing. With trembling arms Heero pushed away from the missile falling back onto the catwalk, his breathing slowly returning to its normal rate. Swallowing Heero climbed to his slightly shaky legs as he tried to calm his nerves. His eyes stared intently at the destructive force before him for the longest time before he could feel a very familiar emotion welling inside his chest.

Unable to hold within him the young man began to laugh a laugh of disbelief unsure if he were dreaming or already in heaven. Had he actually done it? Heero managed to silence his laughing long enough to gather his wits to realize he was in fact alive and had stopped the missile from self-destructing. Standing upright a little more the young man straightened his tattered sweater then headed toward the control room; he entered and exited the room quickly racing across the catwalk as fast as he could and barged through the door that would lead him through a corridor toward the emergency exit's door. His feet were the only thing echoing throughout the empty halls of the base as he traveled further down the corridor his thoughts wandering aimlessly toward Relena ensaring his mind. If he hurried he could get to the others before they left the base if they hadn't done so already.

_Wing Zero?_ Wing Zero was destroyed that last time he remembered, Quatre had seen the mighty mobile suit's destruction with his own two eyes and Jin was claiming he had piloted it ramming the mobile suit into a wall at the same time, self-detonating Zero as well. The 17-year-old was unsure to take what Jin had said to them seriously or to think it was just the ramblings of a seriously wounded teenager that happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

For the moment Quatre decided to believe what Jin had said to them instead of thinking the complete opposite, he had a feeling this boy had no reason to lie to them: Why would he? A dying man usually told the truth before death took him in an attempt to redeem himself, but Jin had no reason to redeem himself. Did he? Quatre looked down at the boy's pale face worry etched across his face unhidden from plain sight, Jin's side had been wrapped in Une's bloodied jacket, the only thing they had to keep Jin from bleeding to death. His eyes shifted over to Trowa who kept a sharp watch eye out for any sort of medical assistance, whether in the form of a vehicle or a helicopter the tall Latin American kept his eyes and his ears open, listening to every sound around him, watching all that moved.

Quatre sigh wrapping his arms around himself wishing they had let him keep his down jacket, his sweater wasn't doing a very good job in keeping him from freezing. He sighed making his way over toward his friend walking stiffly along the snowy rooftop, he looked around him surveying the snowy trees across from the base with a questioning gaze. When he came up beside Trowa he noticed that the taller man young appeared to be worried about something beyond of that of Jin's well-being, Quatre stared at Trowa until the young man acknowledged he was beside him. "What is it Quatre?" Trowa mumbled. The Arabain teenager's words were caught in his throat when his eyes met Trowa's green ones.

There was something foreboding about the gleam in Trowa's eyes that made Quatre wonder what had possibility managed to get underneath his skin so much that his emotions were showing through his mask? Quatre decided he couldn't let his friend sulk in silence and let his curiosity eat away at him for never asking. "There's something bothering you, Trowa?" The young man said. Trowa's body tensed; he knew the blonde's wasn't asking him, he was stating a fact; there was _something_ bothering him..... or maybe someone to be more precise but he wouldn't say anything, Quatre couldn't make him say anything.

The Latin American remained silent turning his eyes back to the world before him concentrating all his senses on the sound of a vehicle or helicopter, Quatre sighed lowering his head. "I'm always around to talk, Trowa," Quatre whispered turning away from the sulking 17-year-old. Trowa's eyes narrowed at his words but ever shifted to watch the blonde retreat from his position. As Quatre headed toward Une and Jin, the sound of the rooftop door being swung open caught all of them off guard. Une looked up removing a protective arm from around Jin's body (which she had managed to prop up against her chest, his body between her legs which she sat on) bringing her arm back Une moved her hand toward her boot where her knife resided as the slender body came stumbling out of the building looking worn and tired from what she could see.

The figure's semi-long blonde hair fell over her shoulders obscuring half of her face in the process, Une lowered her defensives slightly having already known who it was when the person tucked her hair behind her ears, tossing the rest behind her shoulders. Quatre almost swallowed his tongue whe Dorothy's turned to look at him, the last he saw of her was when he was being dragged into the elevator while she was being drugged, he was surprised when she didn't put up a fight when they stuck her with the needle.

Some part of his mind relaxed overwhelmed with relief, now that he knew Dorothy was alive and well practically unharmed despite the ordeal she had experienced. Dorothy nodded in his direction as she moved forward across the snow focusing her attention the remaining warmth left in her body while the snow-riddled wind napped at her exposed parts of her body that the ski-suit didn't cover, her pale blue eyes focused on Quatre's bewildered expression before she took notice of Une on the ground. Dorothy's hand shot up to her mouth when she saw the pale thin body of Jin's between Une's legs in a protective the woman's protective arms. "Dear God, what happened?" She asked looking up at Quatre.

The young man came up to the blonde girl placing a hand on her wrist, carefully he brought her hand down before telling everything he could salvage from Jin's broken sentences, turning them into a explanative form to Dorothy. To his surprise the girl was almost brought near tears when he finished speaking, she looked down at the boy who was barely aware of the world around him, Dorothy jumped slightly when his lifeless eyes seemed to rest upon her face, he appeared to be examining her. But before Dorothy had a chance for confirm this his head slumped against Une's chest. "Someone did this to him?" Dorothy whispered with a bitter look on her face. Jin eyes opened halfway at the mention of the word 'him.' He looked up at Dorothy again but this time his expression was that of a confused one, as if he had no idea who she was.

Trowa, who had been standing at edge of the building for over an hour and a half let out of a frustrated sigh turning to face the others. "We need to get him away from this place, it doesn't look like we're going to get help anytime soon," Trowa announced walking over to Une. The brown-haired woman looked up at the tall young man in question as he kneeled down beside her, his expression was that of a stern one, Une knew better than to argue with him despite her authority. Slowly she removed her arms from around the boy letting Trowa place his hands upon both Jin's shoulders, he pullled the Jin away from Une's body and slowly pulled him up off his bottom, a sharp intake of breath hinted with fear caused Trowa to pause mid-rise.

His green eyes shifted toward the young teenager's face with an inquiring expression, Jin's eyes had snapped open wide staring down at his waist for the longest time before he looked up at Trowa with his empty onyx blue eyes, the 17-year-old shivered inwardly at the feeling of Jin's empty eyes looking into his. He once felt like that, empty and without feeling, he wouldn't let it happen to Jin, not when the world was at peace. "C'mon, He-- Jin, I need you to stand up, I can't carry your weight by myself," Trowa spoke as softly as he could. Jin's brow furrowed in confusion at the broken part of the sentence before Trowa spoke his name; had he had mistaken him for Heero? The young man groaned as he used his hand to push himself up off the ground commanding his legs to straighten themselves.

He winced when the warmth of his blood running through his legs chased away the chill of the snow that was upon them. When Trowa stood up he flung Jin's arm over his shoulder hoping his height wouldn't hinder Jin's ability to walk, If he was right he was just about as tall as Heero and Trowa only stood a head and a half taller than he. Trowa looked down at Jin's feet since they were still slightly on the ground, Jin's heel would lift up at times but the brown-haired young man didn't think it would slow them down. Looking up at the others standing before him, Trowa parted his lips to speak. "Lady Une where are the other Preventer's?" He asked. "They should be rounding up the rebels inside the base, if not they're scouting the area for rebels," Une explained briefly scratching her ankle with the tip of her boot.

"I've ordered them to radio me when they've completed their task, then return to HQ. There's a mobile suit carrier near by, I'll contact them as soon as were on the ground." Trowa nodded weighing the information he learned against any odds of getting any help from the Preventers, he shifted his gaze beyond the edge of the building focusing his sights on what he could see of the cliff that separated them from safety; they'd have to find another way across it if they were to escape. If what he thought was right, they would probably be able to radio for help from the Preventers that was in this area, he didn't trust mobile suit carriers. "I'll be fine...Trowa," Jin's voice, barely above a whisper startled everyone around him, even Trowa.

All eyes turned to the young boy who flex his wrist in Trowa's grasp but made no move to try and slide it from the tall Latin American's hand. "...Sooner we get out of here the better. I wanna go home...wherever that is." Quatre's eyes reflected that of pity when he heard those words uttered from the 13-year-old's mouth, where home was, indeed. Dorothy had been standing behind Quatre turned and rushed toward the rooftop door causing Une to look in her direction, the 19-year-old grabbed the slender pole attached to the door pulling it open wide enough for at least three people to go through, she grinned slyly when Quatre arched his eyebrows in question at her. "Well, come on, we don't have all day," Dorothy announced haughtily tapping her foot.

Duo paused in mid-step the moment he stepped out of the dark corridor and into a wide space-ish area full of fallen derbies covered in fire and a large hole in the structure of the building, the smell of blood and mobile suit fuel lingered in the air causing Duo's nostril's to flare in irritation the smell had such strength. He groaned rubbing his nose with the back of his hand as Wufei and the girls came up behind him, he lowered his arm looking at his Chinese comrade in question as Wufei's onyx eyes darted from side to side as if he were looking for something. However, whatever Wufei was looking for eluded Duo's perception completely.

Wufei shifted his eyes toward Duo raising an inquiring eyebrow at the worn American before he received a frown that could match his own from his friend. "What's wrong?" Duo asked. Wufei shook his head uncertain himself, there was something about this room that felt all too familiar to him and he didn't like it in the slightest. "There's something here," Wufei uttered to himself stepping forward. Hilde watched Duo with worried eyes as he and Wufei moved toward the darkest part of the room, her chest heaved when the sound of a machine activating itself somewhere in the darkness, this caused her to bolt forward.

Duo's ears picked up the whirring sound his eyes shifted to the right catching sight a faint green above him illuminating the darkness for a brief moment before fading out of existence, the braided young man's eyes winded in suspicion before the lights above him came to life chasing all shadows away. His eyes widened in disbelief at the sight he would've grinned at several years ago, he could hear Hilde coming up behind him and pause in her footsteps knowing she spotted what he had saw. Relena's pupil's dilated in disbelief as well her ears picking up on a foreign curse from Wufei across from her looking just as tense as Duo. Relena's hands were at her side balled up from the pent up anger she had been suppressing since she was kidnapped.

Her blue eyes stared up at a nearly constructed Wing Zero's head and body, the four Gundams, not even as near completed as the third model (custom) of Zero was. "They rebuilt them...," Relena's whisper was hoarse. Duo's coalbolt eyes wavered in fear as his eyes gazed upon the face of Deathscythe Hell whom had yet to have its Gundanium armor placed over its vulnerable parts of its body. How could the preventer's not've known about this? Duo took another step forward toward Deathscythe only to pulled back by Hilde, he snapped his head in her direction meeting her fearful aquamarine eyes. What did she have to be afraid of, he wondered. He certainly wasn't going to revert back to a rebel solider, not after working so hard to achieve the peace he cherished so.

Duo turned to look at Wufei who appeared for than displeased at the sight of their old comrades "So this is why they wanted us to join them," Wufei muttered with disdain folding his arms across his chest. "It seems that we shall never find peace as long as people have the means to rebuild them." Relena nodded in agreement in turn looking away from Wing Zero when a dull ache throbbed inside of her, she shifted her eyes toward Hilde taking notice of the German's firm grip on Duo's uninjured arm as if she feared he was going to vanish if she released him, Relena knew the feeling all too well. "We have to destroy this base!" Hilde blurted unconsciously.

Relena stepped forward with haste shaking her head in objection "No, we can't do that. Not with those missile's underneath us. They'd take out this entire area! What we need to do is contact the Preventers, they'll know what to do!" She stated firmly. Hilde practically glowered at the honey blonde girl standing across from her while wondering how exactly they were gonna contact the Preventers without any means of doing so. Duo gently removed himself from Hilde's protective grasp stepping away from the Gundam's with every intention of agreeing with Relena but the sound of a strangled yell originating from the outside and the violent sound shattering glass following after it, drowned out any and all thoughts of verbal patterns in Duo's mind.

His head turned toward the devastated wall just in time to see a body collide with the ground, the glass following suit sparkling like tear drops reflecting in light. They all remained still watching the body on the ground, awaiting the moment it would move, Relena watched from behind Wufei with worry when she saw the person's body raise up from the ground; the sound of the person's groan hauntingly sounded much like Heero's when he was hit or injured. Duo's face contorted in uncertainty when he recognized several spikes of brown hair come into view, before he or Wufei could react Relena bolted from her place and outside of the base to Heero's aid. "Damn it," Duo grumbled. He ran after her, Wufei and Hilde following after him. He began thinking Relena acted on impulse a little to much for his tastes at times, but she was quick on her feet and he respected that much, it was, after all apart of her selfless personality. "Heero, what the hell happened!!" He shouted.

Heero rushed down the corridor, his chest heaving with ever breath his took. His unattended injuries were beginning to wear him down with all too familiar feeling he had brushed sides with far too many times for his tastes, but it came with the job description. He had been a little too careless when he had left the lower level of the base, he hadn't been paying attention to his surroundings when he had exited through the emergancy stair way after the elevator had broken down on the floor he desired to exit on.

Heero made a mad dash down the hall expecting smooth sailing, but was instead met with a barrage of machine-gun fire. The Japanese teenager figured they (the five remaining rebels) were either after him because Margaret put them up to, or they just wanted to nab themselves a Gundam pilot, former. They had stopped shooting but continued to peruse him through the halls despite the lead he had on them. Rounding the corner Heero expected to find another path dived into three corridors but instead found himself met with yet another dilemma; the ceiling had caved in blocking all such paths he wished to venture.

Basically he was at a dead end and the rebel's were hot on his trail, he cursed under his breath. Nothing was going according to what he had planned out in hs mind, shifting his eyes he stared at the world outside the window for a brief moment before stepping back until he was up against the wall, the rebels were approaching fast, so he had to make this quick otherwise he was a dead man. Swallowing hard Heero took one quick glance at the hall he had come down before pressing his feet hard against the ground, now he would see just how lucky he could get in one day. Heero rushed at the glass as fast as he could and the next thing Heero felt was glass shattering from the force of his impact, cutting through his sweater like knives in their own right, he stifled a yell. He shielded his closed eyes as he felt himself plummeting toward the earth wondering how high up he really was, Heero could feel the weight of his body pulling him down faster to the ground.

Heero wasn't sure of it at first, but when his body finally touched the ground he swore he felt the distinct shift of a bone in a limb somewhere on his body, he grunted in pain his body tumbled across the ground until it came to a complete stop. He laid there for a moment letting the sensation of the cold snow numb the pain in his body before removing his arms from his sides and placing his hands upon the snow, Heero pushed himself up with his upper body strength alone. He would've grunted in pain if he had not heard Duo's uncharacteristic voice from behind along with several footsteps coming toward him. "_Heero!_" The Japanese teenager's head raised even higher at the sound of Relena's voice, she was the one coming toward him!

Turning himself around Heero fell onto his back, he examined his body thoroughly before a wave of pain shot up the side of his left leg, he stared down at it knowing he had either broken or dislocated something. "S-stay back, Relena!" He snapped upon hearing the angry shouts of the rebels above him. The world around him was moving in circles, but not fast enough to confuse his already weary senses, with a shaky hand the 17-year-old pulled his gun out from between his pants and aimed it straight for the dumbfounded rebels; He took them all out, three of them with shots to the arms and ankles, other two in the leg and wrist. All with the last of his bullets, Heero groaned dropping his gun falling back onto the ground. Relena resumed her approach hoping there no more danger to heed her, she ran up to Heero falling at his side, her mouth hung open slightly at the sight of his injured body.

"Heero.... oh God," She whispered reaching out to him with trembling hands. "Relena.... you shouldn't be here, why aren't you with Duo and Wufei?" He groaned, feeling her lift his upper-body off the ground. He choked back a cry when his body spasm involuntarily he could feel her body vibration's against his shoulder. Heero placed a hand upon the snow trying to force himself up off the ground into a standing position, Relena despite the objective expression on her face helped him up off the ground. She flung his arm holding the gun over her shoulder to support him. "Heero!" The two looked up at the American ex-pilot, Wufei, and Hilde fast approaching them, the Japanese teenager sighed in annoyance; what else could go wrong? Duo brought himself to a halt standing a few feet away from Relena and Heeero panting hard.

Hilde and Wufei came up beside him show an equal amount of worry. Coalbolt eyes met Prussian eyes locking gazes for a long moment of silent confusion and misunderstanding before a cocking sound shattered the trance. All five heads turned in the direction the sound came from and gazed upon the tall female figure of Margaret Cypher holding a gun in her hand, grinning devilishly. "You didn't think I'd leave did you? I have a job to finish after all. Eliminating the likes of you!" She sneered. Heero's eyes narrowed. _I had to ask._

(TBC....)


	31. 22: So far away distant memory of hope!

**22: So Far away..... distant memory of hope!**

(Disclaimer: _Flying away_ is property of Sunrise and King records)

_Beyond the burnt-out horizon,  
A single ray of the morning sun is shining _

_Even if you are hurt, don't forget your smile  
Let's search for the tomorrow when we will meet again _

_Farewell, you birds who set off into the eastern sky  
The world will always embrace all of you  
_

_On the morning when you have lost even your tears,  
Once again, something new will begin  
_

_If it is something you can't reach no matter how you pursue it  
Catch onto this hand even at the risk of your life  
_

_FLYING AWAY, I want to fly away just as my heart leads  
FLYING AWAY, for you I would race across the sky,  
FLYING...  
_

_Farewell, you birds who set off into the eastern sky  
The world is always waiting for you  
_

_FLYING AWAY, I want to fly away, drifting on the wind  
FLYING AWAY, because of you I could become free,  
FLYING... _

Trowa trudged behind the others his hand grasping Jin's wrist as tight as he could as he and the young Korean helped each other down the hall. Trowa did his best to ignore Jin's pained expression that weaved its way through his drowsy and pale face, they needed to keep moving. Ahead of him Lady Une lead the way, scouting most of the halls they previously came down from in case of any danger, she would go ahead before any of them could follow. So far there hadn't been any problems but Trowa still carried the feeling of uneasiness with him because of the heavy injuries the 13-year-old suffered, if they happened to be attacked, Quatre, Dorothy, and Jin would be useless to Lady Une, because they had no weapons to protect themselves with and Trowa only had a few bullets left in his gun.

_Gah!_ He had stop being so paranoid! Trowa pulled himself out of his thoughts as the five of them stepped out of the corridor and into a room that appeared to a lounge of some sort for the soldiers. Trowa watched as Lady Une lowered her gun at the sound of static amongst broken voices from her two-way radio hanging on the rim of her skirt. Looking down the German woman placed her gun into its holster, then removed the radio from her side bringing it up to her lips. "What is it?" She responded in her usual, deadpan voice. Trowa did not bother to listen in on the incoming transmission on the radio, he moved toward a couch he spotted when they entered the room, removing Jin's arm from around his shoulder he lowered the boy's body onto the couch careful not to touch his side.

Jin's eyes opened halfway he scanned his surroundings while Trowa untied the jacket from around his waist, the feeling of dried blood against his skin and the jacket was uncomfortable to him as Trowa peeled it away from his body, he winced slightly looking down through his eyelashes at Trowa's worn face as his skinny hands pressed at the broken skin on his side. "So how am I?" Trowa tensed mentally at the sound of Jin's voice aginst his dry throat. His green eyes stared down at his hands covered in dried flaking blood for a moment before answering Jin. "I won't lie to you, Jin. You could die," Trowa responded, retying the jacket around his waist. Jin shrugged putting on a false smirk.

"Doesn't matter," The 13-year-old whispered solemnly. Trowa glared at his so called friend only for a second before he felt someone's hand on his shoulder, the Latin American glanced up at Quatre who seemed to gesture to someone behind him. Sighing, Trowa rose from his crouched position before leaning over to grasp Jin's arm, the Korean recoiled from Trowa's grasp, a shudder escaped the young man's lips. _I've got no patience for this,_ Trowa thought grabbing Jin by the waist. Quatre's eyes widened at the rough manner his friend had grabbed Jin he watched as the tall teenager placed Jin on his feet. He had never seen Trowa act the way he had just now. Trowa bent down slightly throwing Jin's arm over his shoulder before looking at the surprised blonde in front of him.

Jin did not feel like he had the strength to rebel against the ex-pilot 03 he cooperated with him instead, letting the 17-year-old help him across the floor toward Lady Une and Dorothy who stood at the exit of the lounge. "I've received word, that all rebels within the area of the base have been caught," The Lady explained. "I've given the rest of the preventers orders to head back to HQ, where the rebels will be held in our cells until the _rightful_ punishment or Jail sentence is given out to them." Both young men nodded noticing that Une seemed to have her eyes set upon Jin when spoke of rightful punishment and a Jail sentence, however, they would not speak of it. The last thing any of them needed was an angry Une on their hands.

Quatre averted his eyes toward Dorothy who appeared to be busy fiddling with a computer pad bolted on the wall beside the exit, she looked intent on whatever she was doing and Quatre knew better than to disturb her when she was engrossed in finding something. "Aha," Was the first thing that Dorothy said, never taking her eyes of the small screen. "The level were approaching now, should take us to the exit of this base," Dorothy turned the screen off, she turned to meet all four gazes in the room with her trademark smile smoothing out her eyebrows. Une paid no attention to this before walking out of the room in a brisk manner, Dorothy followed after her in the same manner knowing they'd have to hurry if they wanted to keep Une in their sight.

Trowa began to walk forward groaning at the ache in his muscles when Quatre stepped in front of him looking more worried than Catherine did when he did tightrope tricks by himself, Trowa sent his friend an inquiring look. "You look like you need a break Trowa, why don't you go ahead, I'll carry Jin," The concern in Quatre's voice was evident. Trowa paused for a moment examining the Arabian teen's face before giving in, he removed Jin's arm from over his shoulders allowing Quatre to take the boy into his grasp. Jin shivered at the warmth he felt radiating from Quatre's body, he suddenly felt safe when the blonde flung his arm his shoulder and place a supportive arm around his waist. Trowa pulled his gun out from his pants and headed out of the room, Jin breathed a silent sigh of relief as he and Quatre followed after him. Feeling drowsy he closed his eyes letting as an image of a smiling Mariemaia appeared before his eyes, he gave the girl a boyish grin. Mariemaia made a face before she giggled.

Zechs watched as Noin ushered everyone out of the park over the loud speaker of her mobile suit, he surprised to see these people of all different race moving a moderate pace, not one was trying to run the other over. He scanned his part of the area to make sure no was dawdling behind everyone else, soon his mind drifted to entire situation around them; none of it made any sense. The elaborate plots that seemed to spring off in different directions, the disappearance of the Preventer 5 along with his sister and the others that might have joined them on his winter vacation, felt to him like it was planned at the last second and was merely fitted into the grand scheme of whatever they planned on doing.

Perhaps this threat was more unorganized than Mariemaia's..... or rather _his_ attempt to revive operation meteor, which wasn't surprising to him, but all the same enough to arouse his curiousity. His blue eyes followed the ever-growing line of people leaving the mountain area and back to the lodges where he hoped it was safe for them. Averting his eyes skyward he began to wonder if the other Preventers that Noin came with had apprehended the threat to peace or if Une had indeed gotten the help she needed. The platinum blonde let out of a small growl scratching the back of his head with one hand as if he thought it would rid him of the overwhelming feeling of a distorted thoughts from thinking about far too much.

Returning his hand back to the controls Zechs' eyes traveled over to Noin's Taurus suit that came up beside Tallgese. "What is it Noin?" He asked. "Everyone has been evacuated from the area. However, I doubt those lodges are out of range from the blast radius," Noin mused. Zechs couldn't help but grin at Noin's lack of optimism, which was new coming from his partner who was always hopeful if not optimistic. However, her tone of voice indicated something was definitely on her mind and he was not one to let Noin's musings grind at her nerves and what focus she had. "Is there something wrong Noin?" Zech asked.

He heard a short intake of breath from the silent female preventer knowing he had hit the nail on its head with perfect precision. Now all he had to do was get her to open up about what was bothering her. "No, why do you ask?" The dark-haired woman replied. "I get the feeling your hiding something from me, is all," He replied offhandedly. There was a low groan from Noin over his COM-link Zechs wondered if she was getting a headache from all the effort she was putting up in order to avoid his answering questions. "Noin ... please tell me what's bothering you," Zechs spoke tentatively. There was a moment of silence giving Zechs the distinct feeling that Noin had shut off her COM-link as her way of telling him she didn't want to be bothered with his questions.

Sighing the 22-year-old leaned back in his seat checking his map that he had minimized and moved to the far corner of the screen. "Its' Gabrielle," Noin's late replay snapped the blonde's attention back to the COM-link. Noin's sulking face replaced everything that was on his screen, he pushed up from the back of his chair focusing his blue eyes on hers. "What?" He said blinking. Noin sighed again before responding. "Senator Shore, my friend..... former friend. I can't believe she would cause all this trouble just to become the next Vice foreign minister, that she would go as far as killing so many innocent lives to get what she wants," Noin whispered. "That's what's bothering me, Zechs." Zechs nodded in knowing what she was going through. _Not everyone is what you expected them to be,_ He thought solemnly.

Groaning the 22-year-old stretched his arms out before grasping the maneuvering controls ignoring the ache in his shoulders. Noin had been awaiting a response from her partner but all she got was silence, she stared into the wandering eyes of the platinum blonde. There was something bothering him as well but she knew better than to try to get him open up and tell her what he was hiding behind that stony expression he always wore. It was a mask worse than the one he used to wear. "....Anyway, we should head back to HQ," Noin looked up at her screen giving the blonde an inquiring look of her own wondering why Zechs would want to go back to Preventer headquarters before even knowing if his sister or their friends were all right? Groaning inwardly the short-haired woman pressed her feet down on the pedals they rested on while her right hand grasped the handle above her head pushing it forward.

The Taurus transformed into its flight mode, Zechs' eyebrows arched in bewilderment and confusion just as the mobile suit blasted off toward the Alliance Military base, swallowing back a curse of annoyance the European man turned the Tallgese around and followed after the Taurus mobile suit. "Noin, just what do you think you're doing?!" He shouted, not bothering to hide the frustration in his voice. "Zechs, I know your worried about Relena, so we're going to see if Lady Une or the others have found her," Noin replied in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone. "Don't try to hide it from me. You should know by now, there's no point in trying to hide _anything_ from me." Zechs swallowed a prideful response giving Noin the pleasure of finding him out, she and those insightful eyes of hers was going to be the death of his pride one day.

Eriol Wheeler stood outside of the interrogation room leant up against the one-way window watching as his wife's body language as she walked around the table Gabrielle Shore sat in front of, both women looked worn out from all the time they were spending inside the small inclosed room but Eriol knew only one of them would give out first and he hoped and preyed to God it was Shore, because he hated to see his wife the way he was seeing her now. Her face sagging, her hair looking less than neat, and her clothes more wrinkled than her overworked hands after sorting paper work.

Even her stockings appeared more wrinkled more than usual, he groaned shifting his gaze toward Gabrielle she appeared calm and steady in her resolve but the tiny piles of torn pieces of paper in front of her said otherwise, her hands were trembling and tearing at a blank piece of paper. Gabrielle was afraid she was going to be thrown in jail; a most horrible place to be, not that he knew first hand, but he certainty didn't need to go there, all he had to do was look at the terrified looks on the what the police would call "hard-asses," thieves, rebels and so many others who were sentenced to Jail.

Eriol shivered mentally, before returning his gaze to his wife. He could hear everything Jennie was saying to Gabrielle Shore as she circled around her again for what seemed like the umpteenth time, she was accusing her for the kidnapping of Relena Darlain and making accusing about her less than perfect background along with several dirty dealings she had with former OZ, concerning illegal use of weapons, rare mobile suit parts, and other objects that the UESA had banned when they sought to bring peace and order to world with their newly formed military power, before they became a militaristic power themselves. Its how Gabrielle got her job as senator of Russia, but that information was never released to the public. Eriol saw Gabrielle tense up at the mention of her background information.

"So, what is that you have against Miss Darlain, Senator Shore?" Jennie asked pausing behind Gabrielle. The raven haired woman glanced to the side a deep scowl shadowing her beautiful features, Gabrielle remained silent, her mind was in a state of turmoil. If only she had killed Noin she wouldn't be sitting an interrogation room being picked and prodded at by a Preventer, and a shoddy looking one at that. But no, she had to go and ramble to her former friend how she was going to succeed in her plans as if Noin wasn't going to do anything.

Gabrielle should've know better than to let her ego get the best of her. She swallowed looking up at Jennie with fire in her eyes hiding all traces of guilt or any knowledge of what she was talking about. "I have nothing against, Relena Darlain, miss Wheeler," She replied simply, folding her arms and leaning back in her chair. "Nor do I know what you are talking about." Jennie suppressed a chuckle. "I'm sure you do," Jennie scoffed. "You and I both know that you did indeed orchestrate this entire ordeal, and your going to spend your life _underneath_ the jail facility." Gabrielle glared at the woman as she began to circle her again, her eyes followed Jennie's every movement hatred flared hungrily in her. The senator hoped Margaret Cypher was holding up her end of their bargain.

"You have nothing but speculation, preventer!" Gabrielle sneered rising from her chair. "You can't get me to talk!" Jennie slammed the palms of her hands down onto the table that stood between them her nostrils flaring with every shuddering breath she took, their eyes met in a standoff, a battle of wills, neither one of them willing to back down. Eriol cringed at the tension he sensed inside the room, knowing better than to let something that could and can be avoided happen the young man pushed off away from the one-way window and headed for the door. He gripped the door knob opening the door startling both women.

Jennie breathed a silent sigh of relief as she rose from her bent position putting on her best smile for her husband. Running her hands through her hair she strode away from the table in a slow manner showing for the first time in hours the weariness she felt inside of her from the long hours spent in the interrogation room, but before she stepped over the threshold that would take out of the small room and into the hallways Jennie turned to meet Gabrielle one last time. "If you are not as innocent as you play at Senator Shore," She began quietly. "Then, you won't mind if we tell the ESUN your dirty dealings that somehow managed to land you your current job will be exploited."

Eriol gave his wife a warning sort of look when he saw the Senator's impassive face replaced with that of a mixed expression of hate, fear, and disbelief. "You wouldn't dare!?" Gabrielle blurted. Jennie smirked slyly. "Unless you confess, you better damn well believe I will," Without another word spoken the female preventer excused herself from the room as Eriol shut the door. Gabrielle was left in the room alone her mouth slightly agape. She fell back into her chair, numbness clouding her senses and before she knew what had happened, Gabrielle screamed; "All right I'll tell you! I'll tell you everything!" Her desperate plead was answered by the opening of the door. Eriol and Jennie stood before her with coy looks upon their face.

Catherine came trotting up the stairs, Ryuusei was wrapped in one of Heero's sheets fast asleep against her chest. She hummed lightly to herself as she raised her foot of the last stair and stepped onto the soft rug at the top of the stairs, she shifted Ryuusei once more revealing her arms of the ache that was forming in her muscles, Catherine hadn't expected the little girl to be so heavy! She woman strode down the hall walking around the railing of the stairs toward Mariemaia and Jin's bedroom, she felt Ryuusei shift in her sleep her small fists clutching at the fabric of her shift.

Catherine's mind was suddenly filled with memories of her late younger brother Trition and how he used to clutch at her skirt when they were left alone at home while their parents were out shopping. His large cystal blue eyes were the most beautiful thing she had ever laid eyes upon, before she met Trowa. Catherine stopped in front of door and kicked it open with the tip of her foot. Mariemaia who had been slipping into a dry blue cotton sweater and a pair of her snow boots jumped away from her dresser alarmed when she saw the door open, her fears however, were dampened quickly when Catherine poked her head inisde her curls bouncing enthusiastically around her jawline.

"Hey, I need someplace I can put Ryuusei," The knife-thrower whispered. Mariemaia sighed in annoyance gesturing to her bed, Catherine stepped inside looking uncertain at first but headed toward Mariemaia's bed with swift speed then placed Ryuusei down in the middle making sure Heero's sheet was still wrapped around the girl's small body. Mariemaia's pale blue eyes shifted toward Jin's empty bed noting that he hadn't made his bed up, most of the sheets were draped over the bottom of the bed, while the rest of the laid in a heap on the floor.

_He must've had another nightmare_, she thought sadly walking over to the bed. Mariemaia settled herself down beside the pillow taking the messy enviroment Jin liked to live in then compaired it to her side of the room. Ying and Yang, she thought with a giggle. Catherine stood up right from tucking Ryuusei in to stare at the unsual happy expression on Mariemaia's face wondering what could've brought it on. Turning away from the girl's bed Catherine headed toward the door way. "Mariemaia, I'm going to make us something to eat, you want soup?" She asked. Mariemaia looked up from the heap of sheets on the floor at Catherine's bright face before asking what the older woman had said to her.

"I said, I was going to make us something to eat, would like some soup. My specialty," Catherine repeated. Mariemaia stared at her for a moment before giving her a nod. Catherine returned the nod and headed out of the room humming, the red-orange haired girl sighed falling back on Jin's bed unitentionally inhaling the musty smell of the sheets mingled with Jin's 'boy' smell. She turned her head to the alarm clock that resided on Jin's dresser; it read 11:13PM, although it was hardly dark outside to even indicate it had grown so late. _Come back soon, Jin,_ Mariemaia released a shuddering sigh.

Heero made a grunting noise when Relena's firm grasp around his arm loosened, pressure on his dislocated leg traveled upward through his spine sending his mind a message; his injured leg was in pain. Swallowing he dropped his weapon and gripped Relena's hand pulling his weight off his leg startling the young Government official although he paid no attention to her gasp. Heero's eyes were focused on the shallow breathing of the thick-red-haired woman in front of them, her gun aimed at the five of them. Margaret's hand clutched the part of her chest where she had been shot, even though the bleeding had stopped dizziness engulfed most of her senses making it hard to focus on the figures in front of her, she kept her hand steady.

"Did you really think, I'd leave without fulfilling my contract?" Margaret sneered shaking her hair out of her face. Heero sent a cold glare in her direction wishing he hadn't dropped his weapon. "The thought had crossed my mind," He replied blatantly. Margaret's brown eyes shifted toward the wall of the base, her tongue swam in a mouth-full of blood she had recently coughed up, the feeling of her life span growing short wasn't a pleasant experience, mentally or physically. Of course they would all die before she ever got the chance, she'd see to that personally. Swallowing the mouthfull of blood the woman gestured to the rifle in Wufei's hand. "Drop you weapons," Margaret ordered, her eyes upon Wufei, Duo, and Hilde. Duo raised his arm with the hand in the cast with a slightly miffed expression on his face indicating he was showing he had no weapon on him.

Wufei dropped the rifle he had slung over his shoulder, Hilde raised her hands up the same as Duo had. "I've got no weapons on me," She announced in a fairly steady voice. Margaret saw she had no reason to not believe the girl, however, she had plenty reason to distrust Duo Maxwell, shifting her raised arm from the center of their group, aiming her gun at the thick strap that held Duo's sling in place. Duo's eyes widened, turning quickly he threw his leg up making contact with the girl's midsection, Hilde yelped in surprise as she fell and hit the cold ground. Margaret grunted in annoyance just as she pulled the trigger on the braided teenager, Duo felt the searing heat of the bullet whiz past his shoulder.

The tight feeling the sling had applied to his shoulder had vanished, replaced by a pain Duo knew was coming from his broken arm. Swallowing back a scream he gripped his broken arm and kept it elevated careful not to flex his fingers. Duo looked up through his mess of bangs gritting his teeth. "G-- Damn you," He hissed. Hilde groaned lifting herself off the ground, she spotted the sling draped across the ground no longer supporting Duo's arm, the German teenager moved quickly and came up beside the braided American. "Duo!?" Hilde whispered. Duo sent a reassuring grin in her direction despite the pain he was in, he swallowed hard when Hilde snaked her arm underneath his and placed her hand gently upon his forearm. "T-thanks," He groaned falling back on her.

Margaret kept the gun aimed at Duo while her eyes averted toward Heero and Relena. "That was uncalled for!" Relena exclaimed. The 44-year-old shrugged, as she removed her hand from her chest and reached into jacket. Heero watched her with intent eyes as she removed her hand from the inside of her jacket revealing a small remote with not a single button on it except the one that was underneath her thumb, Heero's eyebrows raised in suspicion. "What's the idea?" He asked out pure curiosity, although he had pretty good idea what was happening. Margaret swallowed another wad of blood that crept up her throat, the tangy taste of it was downright uncomfortable to even stand at times, she would have to grow used to it.

"Simple; if I were ever to fail my mission I was to destroy all evidence of my existence or involvement of this little coup. Since I've failed my mission altogether, I will fulfill my contract," The red-haired woman grinned slyly rasing the detonator into view. Heero's eyes maintained their unreadable expression, he wondered if she knew there was no way to destroy the base with the missile's out of commission. Unless there was a fail-safe he missed there was no way Margaret could kill them. "Fat chance," Wufei retorted, making his presence known. "We've disabled all your missile's, so its impossible for you kill us with an explosion." Margaret sneered at the smug sound of the Chinese preventer's voice, the look on both his and Heero Yuy's face was undoubtedly the triumphant look of a Gundam pilot, a look Jin had given her back he was no older than seven years old.

He had gotten into a fight with the elementary school bully and won, but suspended from school for two weeks, he bore a bruised cheek and black eye but he said it was all worth it. _Stop that! You can't be thinking, like this!_ Margaret brushed the thought aside, smothering the nostalgia inside her with anger. "A shame," Margaret whispered loud enough for the five of them to hear. "A shame, you went through all that trouble for nothing..... Gundam pilots. I can still destroy this base, I made this detonator my fail-safe just in case someone like you pulled a stunt like that." Relena's eyes widened she turned to meet the equally surprised Prussian blue eyes of the Japanese teenager beside her, her blue eyes averted toward Margaret who wore a crooked grin on her face. "Of course, if your willing to hand over the Vice foreign minister, I'll be more than glad to spare your lives," Margaret lied.

Silence fell over them as a violent wind blew all around them, Hilde could feel Duo's body tense from the touch of the cold wind. She worried if none of them did anything soon, Margaret would press the button out of boredom. "No answer? I suppose you all prefer to die," Margaret chuckled, readying her thumb to press the button.

"No, wait!" Relena removed Heero's arm from over her shoulder and stepped forward halfway, for she was stopped by a hand grasping her wrist, she turned to meet the semi-angered expression Heero. "Just what do you think your doing, Relena?! She'll kill us either way," Heero's voice was borderlining on actual worry. The European government official gave him an indignant look, "We can't be sure of that Heero. I won't allow something that can be avoided to happen." She paused. "Please, trust me." Relena gently removed her hand from Heero's grasp sending an apologetic look in his direction before turning to Margaret stepping forward.

Heero watched Relena approach the mercenary with narrowed eyes, it wasn't that he didn't trust her, it was Margaret he didn't trust. Margaret waited until the young government official was in her reach before she wrapped her arm around the honey blonde's neck pulling her close to her, Relena stifled a scream when she felt the barrel of the woman's gun pressed against the side of her head. "Now," The 44-year-old hissed. "We can all die..." Relena's head jerked toward the woman's hand that held the detonator in her hand, her body quivered with a sort of fear she hadn't felt she her father had died, she looked toward Heero. His eyes were closed and his face remained impassive; it was the same with Duo and Wufei, Hilde simply mirrored the their looks but shivered on the inside. Relena felt a tear fall down her face unsure if she was ready for death. A brief moment of silence washed over all them before the sound of a gun being fired and a cry of pain from Margaret shattered it. "Don't be so sure," A voice from behind Heero said.

(TBC.......)


	32. 23: Xmas Eve AC 199

**23: Xmas Eve; A.C. 199**

_Margaret blinked unsure if she had seen what she had just saw, she stared at the spot where the mobile suit once stood at for the longest time before de-rooting herself from her present position and heading off toward a cluster trees. She coughed roughly clutching her chest at the feeling of her own blood running out of the bullet wound given to her by Une, Margaret glowered at the thought of dying because of that dammed Nazi of a woman, it was a heavy blow to her pride; Margaret was under the impression that she'd commit suicide before anyone killed her. It turned out that her beliefs were wrong once more, just like she was about Jin. _

Margaret had been absolutely sure her adopted Nephew had died with his parents on the colony, she was proved wrong by a stroke of dumb luck; Margaret had been sitting in a bar one night, A.C. 197, her beer watered down by seven chunks of ice, her head hung low and her eyes were fixated on the fizz rising from her glass. Her mind was in a sate of unrest, she tried to calm herself by blocking out the eerie silence that washed over the men that had drank themselves into a drunken stupor when she overheard a partial but sufficient amount of what a male news anchor was reporting. "Preventers are searching for a boy around the age of 11 to 12 years old, his height is usually tall for a child his age, his hair is chestnutbrown, and his eyes are a usual color... Onyx blue I believe. No picture has been released at this time."

At that moment, Margaret knew whom the anchor had described, a vivid image of a tired boy in a space suit smiling up at her played in her mind, she reached into the pocket of her green blouse and stared at the small piece of paper that contained the information and names of a group of orphans that had been taken from colonies to the earth, among those names was the name of her adopted Nephew; Jin Toshino, and the girl, Ryuusei. The company Sanseverwho was in league with her new boss she had never seen, wanted her to get obtain these orphans, because they believed these children were withholding information that was crucial to their plans and kill them if they didn't; the Stratagos mobile suit program, the program she had left on the ground near the military facility after she caught by Rei, that night in her office. Rei's bundle of joy survived the explosion of the colony, but how was a sheer mystery to her and forever would be. And from that point on Margaret was hell bent on completing her failed mission and killing the only person that could kill her.

Margaret found herself standing in the middle of the snow riddled forest, she was not even several miles away from the Military base. She blinked unsure if why she hadn't left like she planned to. Then she remembered...... her mission was incomplete! Margaret turned to toward the base and stared at it with intent eyes pulling out the gun she had hidden in her jacket. Swallowing the woman headed back the direction she came determined to finish what she stared. She refused to leave with a sense of feeling incomplete weighing heavy inside her.

(December 24, 12:00AM)

A brief moment of silence washed over all them before the sound of a gun being fired and a cry of pain from Margaret shattered it. "Don't be so sure," A voice from behind Heero said.

The Japanese teenager turned his head toward the direction of the voice, his Prussian blue eyes fell upon five figures standing beside the demolished wall of the base, all them he knew very well. Trowa and Lady Une stood in front of Quatre, Jin, and Dorothy, their guns drawn and aimed at Margaret's wrist. However, only one of them had fired on the red haired woman and that was Trowa. Margaret looked to her hand to find that she had dropped the detonator on the ground, her wrist was bleeding profusely much to her dismay, the older woman glared up at Trowa who remained unfazed by her expression. "Margaret Cypher, I demand that you release the Vice Foreign minister at once or next time I won't miss," Trowa spoke with an eerily calm tone of voice.

Margaret could not hold back a growl that rumbled deep in her throat as pressed her arm hard against Relena's throat making the honey blonde girl whimper in discomfort, Heero's legs itched to go into action and pounce the woman before him. The 44-year-old woman applied more pressure on the side of Relena's head with the barrel of her gun. "In case you haven't noticed, I have the upper hand, Mr. Barton," She sneered. "You are in no position to demand anything of me!" Trowa remained calm, knowing neither of them were in the position to making demands, however, they were ones at more of a disadvantage than Margaret. It was possible for them to shoot Margaret but he knew the mercenary would have no qualms about killing Relena which brought them to their problem.

Relena swallowed as much as could groaning at the uncomfortable feeling while her throat was in an arm lock, she looked to Heero who was looking tense and unsure of what do. Once upon time, Relena knew he wouldn't have a problem eliminating her if she was an obstacle to his mission or so she thought. Heero never did go through with his so-called promise. Heero opened his mouth to speak his mind but another had beat him to the punch. "L-Let her go, Auntie..... Margaret..... please," Came the weakest sound of human's voice any one of them had heard. Margaret's breath was caught in her throat she watched Trowa lower his gun and turn around to take of a glance at the tattered Jin. His braid had come undone and his injuries had turned purple from being uncared for Margaret felt her heart cry out in concern but her mind smothered all and any sort of emotion that resembled compassion and the love that had never really died for the young boy.

Trowa shifted his eyes from the 13-year-old to their enemy; He took notice that Margaret looked unfazed by the boy's plead externally but he knew internally was another thing, the woman was one messed up soldier, emotionally used as a puppet for far too long. Her ability to know what was right or wrong in the sense he was thinking of was distorted along with her sense of humanity for others. Trowa watched the manic grin spread across the woman's face, a feeling of dread fell upon him. Margaret pulled Relena closer to her readying her gun to fire, Relena swallowed again as her distracted herself with thoughts of her father and brother wondering how they would react in such a situation if they were in her place. "Don't think that pleading is going to save the minister boy. I should've killed the moment I laid eyes on all of you," Margaret snapped bending down, reaching for the detonator.

Heero watched with glowering eyes as the woman picked the object off the ground, grasping it in her hand as if her life depended on it. Heero shifted his gaze toward Relena who was looking calmer than she felt at that moment, he groaned slightly fighting to keep himself still and in a standing position. The aching in his dislocated leg was more than he could bare but he had to if Relena was going to live, one false from move either of them would set the madwoman off. Margaret parted her lips letting breath pass over their chapped exterior before running her tongue across them.

"Now I'm going to end the very existence of retaliation; myself and you Gundam pilots," She chuckled. Jin's eyes narrowed only for a moment before an overwhelming pain formed in his stomach seizing all function of his body, his world became blurry overshadowed by a strange white light that seemed brighter than the sun itself. His eyes widened to the point where they appeared to bulge out of his skull, his pupils dilated at the sight of data-tacks compiling of zeros and ones streamed in front of his eyes. _Wha-- what's happening?!_ He thought frantically as the pain became more severe. Jin found himself wrenching his body out Quatre's comforting grasp. The Korean teenager clutched his sides at the burning sensation in his heart that would not cease for anything, he could not hear himself crying for help; the silence blaring in his ears was by the most deafening thing he had ever heard.

_It Hurts! Someone make it stop! Please make it stop!! HELP!!_ Jin was unable to form speech his throat felt as though it was being sealed he made a gagging noise when he attempted to speak again. Quatre stepped back feeling trapped inside himself feeling of the agony Jin was going through, the blonde felt as though his heart was going to burst. Trowa's head whipped toward Jin with wide green eyes unsure of what was happening to the young man. Trowa rushed over to Jin dropping to his knees discarding his weapon which he placed on the ground beside him, he gripped Jin by the shoulders steadying his trembling body. "Jin what's wrong?!" He cried worriedly. Jin's mouth began trembling violently, Trowa jerked back at the sound of the gagging noise he made.

The young boy fell over in a hunched position proceeding to vomit a strange substance amongst his Sylvia mixed blood. Quatre turned to Heero who looked just as puzzled as he did but had a good idea what was causing this violent reaction in Jin. He turned meeting Margaret's knowing gaze. "Why did you want Jin in the first place?" He asked as calmly as he could. Margaret scoffed with a roll of her eyes. "Isn't obvious? The project his mother was working on Stratagos," She whispered with a smile. Heero's eyebrows narrowed in slight confusion, Margaret saw this and explained; "Stratagos; it was supposed to be a mobile suit system to improve the performance of the mobile suit, but it seems that she turned it into a human performance drug (based on the machine system) as well. The drug I gave him, Cetus, must've reacted violently to it. How unfortunate for you boy," She uttered narrowing her eyes.

Jin unable to respond, the 13-year-old's body continued to spasm as Trowa held him laid on him on his stomach to prevent him from choking on his tongue, preventing the trashing from becoming any worse than it was. Heero stared at Jin's helpless state putting the pieces of the puzzle together. Sansever, the company that was merging with Gravitation inc. wanted the drug in Jin's system Margaret mentioned to enhance the performance and perhaps their intelligence on combat skills of their rebel army. And when the mercenary woman worked for became the Vice foreign minister, they'd be the new dictator of ESUN and pretend to maintain peace before unleashing a war onto the defenseless world, then pinning it on the five of them. Then execute Relena and themselves.

The Gundam pilots; _So that's why they wanted us to join them,_ Heero thought angrily. Relena could see the realization in Heero's eyes but was unsure what he had found out. Her heart leapt at the pleading in Jin's strangled gasps wishing she could doing something to comfort him. "It makes no difference to me whether you've figured it out Yuy, it won't change the fact that we're all going to die here," Margaret snapped causing Heero send a dark look in her direction. Relena glared at the unsuspecting woman bringing her hands up toward the woman's forearm, grasping it tightly. Margaret didn't even have time to react; before she knew it Relena had slipped out from under her arm kicking her feet out from beneath her, the red-haired woman cried out in alarm when she hit the ground.

Relena proceeded to run toward Heero but was tripped over when Margaret grasped her ankle pulling down on the ground as well, the honey blonde hit the ground hard enough to knock the wind out of her. Heero jumped into the fray leaping onto Margaret, he wrestled the woman to the ground with his elbow in her chest while his right hand tried to pry the detonator out of her hand, he grasped the top of it keeping his hand away from the button and pulled it out of her grasp. He tossed it to Relena who caught it with shaky hands, she looked to him with a confused expression. "Move Relena!" He cried before he was kicked in the face. Relena scrambled to her feet dashing away from the scene toward Trowa and the others.

Margaret rolled over onto Heero ramming her elbow into Heero's bullet wounded shoulder, he cried out the more pressure she applied to his injury unable to wrench himself out from underneath her. Duo who watched from afar was unable to remain in his place, disregarding his broken arm the American pilot ran out into the fray deaf to Hilde's plead to stop. The 17-year-old jumped onto Margaret's back pulling to the woman off his friend only to fall beneath her, Duo took a sharp intake of breath when he felt her weight on his broken arm but he did not cry out. Margaret rolled off the lanky teenager fighting to climb to her feet, the red-haired woman growled in frustration as her hands clawed the ground for the detonator, before looking up at Relena who stood good distance from Margaret's current position.

The 44-year-old gritted her teeth, her eyebrows narrowed dangerously. "_....You...!_" The woman snarled. Blindly she picked her gun off the ground and everything seemed to slow in that instant. Relena watched as Margaret's arm swing over into her direction the gun aimed high, aimed straight at her heart she noticed. Relena would not let the woman scare her she narrowed her eyes and stood her ground to show her defiance toward the mercenary. Trowa turned his head toward his fallen weapon before he felt himself rising from the ground, he looked down and found himself being thrown off by the 13-year-old youth still trembling from the strange reaction to the dormant drug inside him, he pushed himself forward sailing slight off the ground toward the gun.

Jin fell on his side in front of Relena grabbing the gun up out of the snow, he slid his leg back sending Relena off balance, the honey blonde haired girl slipped and fell once more flat on her back, she was careful not press the button. Jin heard Margaret's gun go off at the last moment missing Relena by a good several inches, he aimed Trowa's pistol as best as he could although the constant unfocusing of his eyes was making that a harder task than usual. His breathing was becoming labored due to the energy he used from all that he did, Jin could hear his heartbeat pounding louder with each breath he took, he could feel his head beginning to droop sleep beckoning him. **_Your enemy stand's before you ... kill her, she killed your family! Let nothing stand in your way!!!_**

The Korean boy's eyes widened despite that he could not see anything through them, he looked around searching for the owner of the voice, but saw nothing but blurs and blotches around him. His head began to pound painfully, he groaned clutching his head with his unoccupied hand. "M-my enemy......Who is my enemy?" He rasped. Heero's eyes widened when those words reached his ears, he turned toward Quatre who was not staring at the chaos that was going on outside but his eyes were focused on inside of the base. Heero needed not an explanation as to what the young boy had meant for he had uttered those words himself at one point. Heero climbed to his feet to stop the 13-year-old from firing the weapon but Duo held him down with his only useful arm on Heero's right arm and his legs around his waist.

"No Heero, you'll get killed!" Duo hissed holding the Japanese teenager back. "Jin don't fire! Its the ZERO system! Margaret's not your enemy!!" Heero shouted futilely. All heads turned toward him in question except for Quatre's; his eyes were focusing on the now-functioning Wing Zero, its cockpit glowing bright yellow and its jade eyes illuminating the poorly lighted hangar. Quatre dashed into the base his mind set on shutting down the accursed machine before it did any real harm to the boy.

Jin could barely make heads or tails of what was going on at that point, all that mattered was destroying the enemy before it killed Relena. "I must get rid of my enemy...," He fired Trowa's pistol on Margaret who was slightly bewildered at the phrase. Jin grinned in satisfaction until the world around him turned back dancing with golden streams, his eyes widened in confusion before the darkness was priced by a white light and a familiar voice calling his name. Jin could feel his spirits lifting tremendously.

He saw Mariemaia running toward him wearing a smile he knew was just meant for him. "Jin!" She called waving to him. Jin wanted to run toward her he wanted to embrace her and tell her he was sorry for acting so coldly toward her, but the by the time he fired Trowa's pistol it was already too late. The image of Mariemaia was shattered the bullet from the weapon and all that could be heard from the girl was her last breath. Jin's onyx-blue eyes went dead when he realized he killed one of the best things of his life he could recall. "_Mariemaia!!--_- NO!!" He screamed dropping the pistol. The 44-year-old woman was caught off guard when she felt something prece her lower abdomen with enough force to send her reeling backward, _Jin?_ She thought, an agonized cry escaped her.

Duo and Heero watched dumbfounded as the mercenary fell to the ground possibly rendered immobile, slowly they turned their heads toward the boy across from them looking just as they were, unsure if it had happened at all. Heero's eyes narrowed in an unknown emotion when he looked at Jin. "Hn. Jin," He whispered in dismay. Trowa rose to his feet with the help of Dorothy and Lady Une, he too was in equal shock while Relena just looked blank as a sheet untouched paper. Had he done it? Had Jin really shot Margaret? Relena's brow furrowed in confusion as she stared at the now standing barely Jin, his shoulders slouched he was slight bent over his arms and legs were apart from each other all trembling with equal disbelief and uncertainty. Relena noted that he looked out of his mind as if he weren't among the living, but that was impossible.

Jin could see the data tracks running upward before his eyes as he tried to make out the blurry images in front of him, his stomach heaved violently as he fought to stop the trembling that seemed to rattle him to his very soul. Every breath he that escaped him took effort to make and his lungs burned nothing he ever felt. The blurred images of the past happenings flashed through his mind amongst the data-tracks and light. "Wha-- what is this...?" He rasped.

_Wait! I don't want to hurt you, I only want to help you! _

In case you've forgotten he was associated with Dorothy Catalonia's sister's rebel force, which makes him plausible for jail.

Look I can't tell you much but someone is after you. Be careful of what you do and where you do it, understand?

......But you try your damnedest to be just like him. Emotionless, a soldier, inhuman, when in fact your hurting inside and you just use this imitation as facade to hide the real you. Your as human as any one who lost their parents Jin. At least you knew them. I never knew mine.

You'll do what boy? Kill me? I find that hard to believe, really I do.

_Come back soon, Jin._

Jin found himself to be overwhelmed by the array of emotions he was feeling, none of them familiar right to him at all. He clutched his head his nails scraping his scalp. He fell to the ground vomiting the remaining offending drugs inside of him, he could not breath during that time. Trowa ran up to the teenager as fast as he could recognizing his symptoms right away the tall Latin American fell beside him he caught the boy just as he finished his vomiting spell, Trowa held the boy tight in his arms never letting his upper body touch the ground his green eyes scanned the area for Quatre but could no trace of his blonde comrade. "Where's Quatre!?!" He shouted, tensing at the wheezing from Jin. "He's inside the base, trying to shut down Zero," Wufei replied. Trowa looked to the Chinese preventer in question but nodded nonetheless.

Heero climbed to his feet followed his braided friend, he looked to Duo who was holding his broken arm with only one his eyes open. Heero looked him over twice before speaking. "Are you all right?" Duo looked at Heero stumbling back a bit, his legs were stinging worse than before, his torso felt like it was bleeding (but in reality it wasn't), his head hurt like hell and Heero was asking him if he was _all right_? All right was an understatement. Grinning the American replied, "Considering everything that's happened, sure I'm fine," Heero's eyes opened a little more his eyebrows raising slightly at his response, Duo knew it was his way of showing he was amused.

"Your a lousy liar, Maxwell," Heero retorted. Duo gave the Japanese teenager a hopeless shrug before turning his attention to the shivering woman on the ground below them, they watched her brown eyes shift toward them giving them a deadly glare. Duo nodded to the right and Margaret turned her head to the right, her eyes fell upon Lady Une holding a gun at her. The red-haired woman glared at her as she tried to push herself off the ground she raised her hand up to Lady Une indicating she wanted to assistance from her. The only she got from Lady Une was handcuffs upon her wrists, Margaret yelled out in pain as she was hauled onto her feet, Une held the woman firm in her grip.

Une was compelled to slap her, Margaret deserved every pit of pain she was in but decided against it. With one hand grasping Margaret's wrist Une reached for her radio removing it from her skirt. As readed herself to speak into it a roaring sound above them caught her attention, they all looked up in question at the mobile suit carrier hovering above them and two mobile suits approaching their area as well. Heero took a brief glance at what was going on above him then turned his head toward Relena who still remained across from them, standing next Dorothy looking as though she had been betrayed. He had feeling he knew why.

Heero made no eye contact with her as he turned his attention back to Duo, his friend was no longer stood beside him, Heero scanned the area for the lively teenager and spotted him leaning up against Hilde. His brow creased with concern, Duo looked worse than he had said he felt if he was leaning on Hilde for support. Turning his head away from the scene he turned his attention to the base; Quatre and Wufei were just coming out to inspect the noise they heard. Heero nodded in their direction, Quatre sent a small wave toward him while Wufei simply nodded. It looked as though everything was going to be fine, now all they had to do was get the nearest hospital.

Mariemaia awoke with a start her eyes gazed upon unfamiliar surroundings, she almost thought she was still held captive by the Margaret character then remembered that she was her and Jin's bedroom. The 10-year-old girl sighed groggily holding her head in her hand at the small throbbing sensation from sleeping in a strange position, Mariemaia looked around the now the darkened bedroom wondering when she had fallen asleep and why Catherine hadn't come to wake her up for soup if she had made any at all. Perhaps she was just trying to make conversation with me. I have been giving her the silent treatment for some time now, Mariemaia thought guiltily. Climbing off Jin's bed the girl headed out of the room paying no attention to the slumbering Ryuusei on her bed.

She climbed down the flight of stairs greeted by the sound of the voices from the television, she spotted Catherine on the couch wrapped up in a blanket holding a lukewarm cup of soup. Mariemaia approached the brown haired girl soundlessly peering at the screen of TV. Images from her assault on earth a while back appeared on the screen before it switched back to the news anchor pretending to look sullen. "What are they talking about?" Mariemaia asked. Catherine sat upright almost dropping her mug.

Mariemaia giggled at the older woman's reaction toward her. "Please forgive me, I didn't mean to scare you," Catherine turned to glance at the girl before waving it off as nothing with a short-lived laugh of her own. "Your soup is still the pot, you might want to warm it up though," Catherine announced as the orange-red haired girl made her away into the kitchen. Mariemaia nodded wordlessly to the back of the brown-haired woman before turning the kitchen light on, the room was suddenly illuminated with the soft glow of the florescent lights Mariemaia smiled. Spotting the stainless-steel pot on the stove the girl moved over to the cabinets and pulled out of a green colored snow flaked mug. Walking over to the pot she picked up the wooden spoon proceeding to pour the soup into the mug, she watched the broth fall into her mug until she stopped and placed the pot onto the stove again. Mariemaia then walked over to the microwave and placed the mug inside for twenty minutes, she leaned up against the counter beside the microwave her arms crossed against her chest in deep thought.

_Mariemaia stared down at paper unable to keep her concentration; the new boy, Jin was far more interesting than smelly old algebra II, of that she was certain. She glanced up at where he was sitting, he seemed to be totally absorbed in his school work ignoring the whispers of the female classmate beside him, he chewed on his bottom lip appearing to thinking extremely hard on whatever problem was giving him a hard time, Mariemaia suppressed a giggle at the creasing of his brow before he shifted his eyes toward him. Mariemaia paused in her place blinking rapidly at the indifferent look he was giving her before he returned his attention back to his paper. "Did you see that, he looked at Mariemaia!" One girl said, ecstatically. Mariemaia felt herself sinking into her seat at the constant chatter going about her; their teacher was strangely absent. _

Mariemaia remembered the nun saying she had important business to attend to but would return before they knew it, but the nun had yet to return. "That's first signs of life he showed since he introduced himself," A boy said under his breath. Mariemaia heard one boy scoff and shift in his seat. "I've heard about his kind, their antisocial and like to ignore people," He said. "So what? You like to pick fights, what's the difference?" The girl across from her replied angrily. Suddenly the sound of a chair scraping against the floor startled everyone out of their gossiping modes, all eyes were focused on Jin who was standing up looking unhappy. Moving away from his chair, he put all his working utensils in his desk and proceeded down the stairs. He paused and shifted his eyes toward the entire student body in the class. "You're all a bunch of pathetic fools," Jin said Korean, then turned and looked at Mariemaia. "Does everyone here act like this?" Mariemaia shrugged. With a roll of his eyes, Jin resumed walking. She watched him head down the stairs and exit the class room just the nun came rushing in. "What did he say?" Another boy asked. No one answered.

An hour later Mariemaia found herself walking through the crowded halls of the school headed for the lunch area outside upon the large balcony, her eyes were cast downward looking at her moving feet. She had not seen Jin since that time he was at his first class, it was like he vanished into thin air. She made her way out of the crowded halls and onto the balcony. All the eating students glanced her sideways chewing slowly, Mariemaia smiled politely and made her way toward a less populated area of the balcony.

The sound of sea gulls filled the air, the schools lunch bell rang in the distance and most of the students were finishing up their lunches. Mariemaia stood in one place looking around her for Jin when she spotted him sitting on the wall of the balcony his back up against the brick wall, one leg propped up on the wall while the other dangled over the side. He seemed absorbed in the book he was reading, completely oblivious to Mariemaia's presence. Swallowing the girl walked over to the boy wondering what she was going to say to him, but when she got over to him Jin did not look up at her, his eyes remained on the book. Clearing her throat Mariemaia straightened out her uniform then tapped on his knee.

Jin's eyes averted up at her. "Ahem," She grunted. Jin blinked tempted to get up leaving her where she was. "Pardon?" He uttered. Mariemaia blinked in confusion, didn't he just speak Japanese a while ago? She thought, he must Japanese! "Konnichi wa-- good afternoon," She replied. "Ogenki desu ka--- are you well?" Jin's eyes widened in an almost comical way, he shrugged replying with a small nod, Mariemaia nodded hopping up onto the wall, Jin eyed her strangely before returning his attention back to his book. "Hajimemashite, I'm Mariemaia Kushrenada," She said extending her hand to him. Jin stared up at her with a quizzical look, he closed his book. "Jin Toshino, that was Korean I spoke, not Japanese," He replied jumping down from the wall. Mariemaia felt his hand in hers giving her a quick hand shake before he left vanishing from sight. He's Korean then...? She though as a breeze came through.

Mariemaia was shaken from her thoughts when the sound of the microwave went off. She opened the machine's door and grabbed her mug of soup by the handle, the girl shut the door with a sigh. Mariemaia wondered if Jin had succeeded in killing Margaret or at least destroying himself trying to, there were so many possibilities surrounding his current situation and so many ways for him to die as well it almost sickened her to be holding the pendant that Jin gave her. But she couldn't loose it because she didn't want to watch it for him, he did entrust it to her after all, sighing the 10-year-old headed into the living room. Catherine turned to greet the girl as she came around the ouch to sit down beside her, Catherine noticed the worried expression on her face had yet to vanish and wondered what she could possibility do to get the girl to smile again. Looking away from Mariemaia Catherine focused her sights upon the darkened sky outside, she hoped Trowa would come back to her soon.

"My father, Jeffery Shore used to work for the Romafeller foundation, he was scientist for them undercover in the Alliance on a colony in the L3 area, he was chief assistant to a woman named Rei Toshinio, who was perfecting one of her most anticipated programs, Stratagos a mobile suit performance enhancer made for the LEOs and a prototype mobile suit she was working on with several other scientists, among them was Dr. G. Duke Dermail wanted my father to steal her programs so he could use it for the Romafeller's benefits promising to pay him richly in American dollars. Our family was poor, so my father could not refuse his so-called kind offer and he tried to steal the Stratagos program but was caught by Rei's husband," Gabrielle looked at the two preventers in front of her. They looked skeptical as to how she knew what she was telling them. "What? My father was not one to leave one day of his life unrecorded." Jennie nodded slowly gesturing to the woman, wanting her to continue.

(TBC.....)


	33. 24: Xmas Eve AC 199 II

**24: Xmas eve; A.C. 199 II**

She did. "He threatened to tell his wife about it unless my father agreed to never pull a stunt like he did again. Farther did not keep his promise, a month later he tried again to steel the program and was caught by Mrs. Toshino, who then destroyed the program completely so it could not fall into the hands of the enemy. It was written by my father that she had a back up memory on the Stratagos program in her mind, except this time she turned it into a human performance drug; it was to triple the strength of the pilot so he could overcome the complications of the mobile suit or any other machine regardless of his ill-knowledge. It was still in the early development so she used it on herself while in a pregnant state. She only made one syringe of the drug. My father was furious and tried to kill Rei for doing so because he knew he would not be getting paid. This however lead to his demise. When Duke Dermail found out farther tried to kill an important figure head in his plans, he had someone kill him. Father was eating dinner with us and shot, severely injured; bullet wounds in the lower torso and neck. It was Christmas Eve when he died. It was only after his funeral I learned of who his killer was through Duke Dermail who paid a personal visit to my family. I was only 13 at the time.

He had no qualms in telling me someone he knew had gone out of their way to kill my farther (in fact he seemed almost eager to tell me). I under the impression it was what he, the Duke, had killed him. He told me her name was Margaret Cypher, an ex-marine and Mercenary who was apart of the Alliance military force. I sought to kill this woman but from the file Duke Dermail showed my mother, she had an impressive amount of medals and she was an expert in all sorts of assassinations and CO-vert missions of that type, I thought twice before seeking my potential reaper." Gabrielle paused running her hands through her hair not really sure why she was telling them this.

"A.C. 195, the battles between colony rebels and the Alliance were getting worse and supplies in Russia were becoming scarce because the Alliance was becoming desperate in wanting to be rid of the rebels shadowing them. My mother and two little sisters and baby brother were killed in a rebellious organizations raid on my neighborhood four years earlier, A.C. 195. It was only after colony 197 that I became Senator with the help of the new Romafeller foundation and not so honest influence within the former OZ before the end of the wars. I came up with a plan to merge two large companies together as a way to save all the unfortunate children of my country and others. However, as time passed by, around Christmas Eve A.C. 197, I began to feel the back lash of my adoring media and fans saying that my idea to try to merge two companies together due to their different goals was absurd and I was trying to be _Relena Darlain_."

Gabrielle said the young woman's name with such spite, it was hard to believe the woman was a Senator. "I kept telling them I was only doing my part to keep the peace in the ESUN but no one would listen to me. Pretty soon I was the laughing stock of the entire Earth sphere; no one would take me seriously anymore! I began to remember it was nearing the anniversary of my father's death and needless to say I wanted to avenge him still. So I did something rather unexpected; I contacted my father's murderer. I wished not only to get back at her but the entire ESUN along with Relena, I wanted to start a war." Jennie's brow creased in confusion as to what the Senator meant; this entire crisis was for revenge? A grudge? "...Margaret was currently working for a company called Gravitation and was skeptical at first when I explained what I wanted her to do, but $10,000,000, 000 was enough to persuade her to take the job.

I got a list of missing orphans from the colonies from Sansever and gave her a copy of the list with circles around the desired orphans I wanted her to capture in order to find out which one of them knew about the Stratagos program, basically, find out if the rumors of Rei Toshino's child surviving the colony accident was true. She told me herself that the boy was dead but went along with my wishes. I also told her to kill them if they did not know what she spoke of to ensure nothing about my plan got out to the public. I had the Gundam's, Epyon, the Mercurius and the Vayeate rebuilt as a symbol of my power, and I planed to dethrone Darlain and claim her position as the new vice minister after I had executed her. But then something went wrong. I let my emotions get the better of me and I was the tool of my own demise. My farther will never be avenged."

Gabrielle looked up from the table at Jennie and Eriol they seemed to in show although they did not show it outwardly Gabrielle knew they were in a state of disbelief. Swallowing roughly Eriol regained his wits, he explained to Gabrielle there was no way she wasn't going to jail for conspiring against the ESUN in the worst possible way. Gabrielle didn't care she simply wanted to be left alone with her thoughts, Jennie and Eriol exited the interrogation room with more than enough evidence on the Senator to take her down, they only hoped Une was doing all right on her part of the plan.

Chris watched her brother place her suitcase overtop of where they were sitting inside the plane that would take them to the coldest city she knew, Chicago. Ralph was obviously struggling with the suit case but managed to get inside the compartment. "You look tired, sit down and rest," Chris coaxed taking her brother's hand in hers. Ralph sighed flopping down in the seat next to his sister slumping against the back of it. He and his sister had spent the last three days packing everything up inside their apartment and getting it shipped to Chicago and that was more than an easy task. Ralph had been the one to do the most work, he had his sister helping him out a little bit but most of the work she did was moving light weight boxes and tossing old clothes into the garbage. Ralph did most of the heavy lifting that required every bit of his energy.

They were now just getting on the plane, Ralph felt like he had been standing for sleepless hours in those three days, he was glad to finally be able to sit down. He felt Chris' fingers running through his hair soothing his wrecked nerves; he had been so eager to get out of Japan. "Don't worry brother, she'll never find us. I promise you that," Chris whispered to the older man. "I know," Ralph whispered.

He snuggled closer against his sister seeking the peace she offered him. Soon Chris was listening to her the soft breath of her sleeping brother just as she plane jerked into motion, she was startled but saw no cause for alarm. _Ladies and Gentlemen, we are now heading out of the airport, please fasten your seat belts and remain seated. Enjoy the hospitalities that are offered to you while on the Mt. Fuji airlines!_ Chris felt the plane ascending into the air and her brother grasp her other hand with his, the two of them relaxed happy to be in each others presence.

Relena Darlain sat upon a sheetless bed inside a moderate sized hospital room, she glanced about her carefully examining the exterior of the room. The paint on the walls were stained with brown spots, the childish wallpaper trimming the walls above the white paint were feeling and falling off gradually, she noted. Across from her sat Trowa Barton, who was currently getting the gun-related injury atop his head treated. She kept her eyes on his face that held such a demeanor of peace she had to remind herself that she was no longer being held captive but was safe from danger.

Relena turned her head toward the frosted window and stared at the mobile suit, Tallgese III guarding the front door of the hospital. A small smile graced her features; naturally Zechs hid the worry for her well-being when he landed along side the mobile suit carrier with Noin, he had practically jumped out of his suit to ensure she wasn't hurt. Relena reassured him that she was badly hurt in anyway thanks to six special young men. Zechs looked skeptic but did not press the issue any further, he went to go report his mission to Une afterward. They had all taken the mobile suit carrier to the hospital although there was not much room for over ten people inside.

Une (and Margaret) remained behind telling them she would catch up later after she took care of something. No one objected to her wishes and boarded the carrier. It was tough trying to get everyone situated inside the aircraft, Heero's dislocated leg, Duo's broken arm, Jin's unconscious state proved to be more of a complication than Zechs and Noin originally thought it would be, they had to separate the three of them from the others to keep them as comfortable as possible. Trowa keep Jin in his grasp for the boy was still trembling from his ordeal. When they arrived at the hospital the four injured young men were escorted quickly into the hospital despite their best efforts to drive the grabby hospital personnel away from them. Relena, Dorothy, Wufei, Quatre, and Hilde quickly followed after them after being granted permission to do so from Zechs.

"Is there something bothering you, Relena?" Trowa's voice broke the girl's gaze away from the window, she turned to meet Trowa's green eyes. They expressed worry which for Relena was nothing new since practically the entire world worried about her. Relena shrugged absentmindedly playing with the ends of her cuffs, of course there is something bothering me Trowa, she thought. The fact that Heero practically lied about Jin not even being at the base was something I know is a petty thing to be angry about but I just can't see why he did it. "He did it for you own good, Relena," Trowa spoke as if he read her mind.

"But still--- I can't see that as a valid reason to lie to me, Trowa. I just can't," Relena swallowed roughly rising from the bed straightening out her cotton turtle neck, she briskly exited the room obviously bothered by the entire ordeal. Trowa sighed wincing slightly as the ointment burned his skin again he glanced up at the nurse with a slightly annoyed expression. The man looked down at the Latin American with an inquiring look of his own but did not utter a word as he finished up the final procedures, Trowa grunted in slight surprise when he felt a small prick of the exess bandage being cut from his head. "There all done," The nurse announced proudly. Trowa didn't even both to touch his head he nodded his thanks to the male nurse as he hopped off the bed.

"Uhh sir, do you know where my friends are?" He asked. The male nurse paused in his retreat from the hospital room for a brief moment before taking a look at his chart; Trowa watched the Native American man scan the papers on the chart until he saw the man's eyes brighten in relief. "Uhh--- Yuy, Maxwell, and Toshino--- right?" Trowa nodded in confirmation. "They're in rooms 210, 209, and 207. Straight down the hall and take a right." Trowa once again nodded to the nurse, pulling the suspenders back onto his shoulders he ran down the hall evading every obstacle in his path. When he arrived there he found Quatre and Dorothy standing the door way of room 207--- Heero's room, obviously speaking to the stoic Asian.

Wufei remained in the seat across the hall in front of room 210 and 209--- Duo and Jin's room, the doors were closed and the Chinese preventer was in a mediative state of mind. Jin's room (209) was currently empty for he was in the ER being treated fo. He prayed the for boy's life. As he advanced through the hall he glanced at Duo's door once more. Trowa knew better than to open the door to Duo's bedroom also. Heading over to Wufei he was sure the young man was aware of his presence so he made no effort to creep up on him, Wufei proved his observation when he opened one onyx eye and focused on his tall figure. "Hey you might want to sit down, Duo's under the influence of sleeping drugs and won't be awake for a while I think. Jin's still being operated on." Trowa sat down beside the Chinese teenager with a groan careful to keep his head away from the cold white hospital walls.

"So I figured," He mumbled. Wufei gave a nod and opened his eyes. Trowa could barely remember the state Jin was in for he pushed it deep in the far reaches of his mind, however it did little for his conscience. He stared down at his shirt, still covered in spots of blood from the young boy's mouth. Whatever Margaret had done to him it was enough to leave him traumatized for the rest of his life. And as for the ZERO system..... Trowa believed no one his age should pilot a machine with that system installed into it, despite the fact that Jin was near the age they all piloted Wing Zero. It was just too much for _him_ to handle obviously. "What's on your mind?" Wufei asked stretching his arms.

Trowa turned to look at the inquiring Chinese preventer as if he had grown a second head; Wufei stared back for a moment before shrugging his shoulders settling back into the moderately comfortable chair. Trowa shifted his eyes toward Heero's doorway as Quatre and Dorothy came toward the two of them, Quatre's eyes brightened in relief when he noticed the silent clown. "Trowa, hey are you all right?" Removing himself from Dorothy's side he went over to greet his friend. Trowa smiled at the enthusiasm Quatre showed over his well-being, nodding in response. "I'm glad," Quatre sighed turning to Dorothy who stood where she was. "How's Heero?" Trowa asked, rubbing the back of his neck. Quatre explained to him that the Japanese teenager was in good health considering the procedure of removing the bullets from his shoulder and leg, he was ordered not to leave his bed until the wounds completely healed from the procedure.

The doctors had insisted that they put his leg back into place but Heero did it himself right in front of the doctors, then asked for something to keep it in place. Once more they protested and Heero rose from the bed, he grabbed the bandages and two pieces of unusable metal discarded on table, he then placed the metal on both sides of his leg and wrapped the bandages tight around it. He then dismissed the doctors from the room (quite rudely). Quatre also noted that their Japanese comrade wondered where Relena had gone off to. "... I told him that she might be with you," Quatre finished. "Heero didn't seem to mind at all, but wanted me to tell her that he was meaning to speak to her." Trowa nodded rising from his place beside Wufei. "You might want to go and see where she went, Quatre. I'll go talk to Heero," He stated firmly before walking past him. Quatre watched the Latin American head into the stoic young man's bedroom, sighing he shifted his mind to more important matters. He had to call his sisters and tell them he was going to be late getting home for Christmas.

Hilde sat at Duo's bedside her hands in her lap where Duo's jacket resided, she had been sitting beside him for as long as she could remember. Under the influence of drugs given to him by doctors Duo was oblivious to the procedure they performed to put his arm back into place and restitched his injured torso, Hilde asked them to check the rest of his body over and the Doctors did. They found nothing wrong with the American teen (aside from his injured wrist) except for the fact that his muscles were bruised to the extent that any further exertion upon them would end up resulting in permanent muscle tissue damage.

Hilde was ordered to keep him off his feet for a little over a week or two. Hilde agreed to their terms after they had left but knew it was going to be hard to keep the wandering spirit off his feet for over two weeks, that indeed. She sighed running a hand through her hair, all this time she had spent in captivity she had totally forgotten about their so-called vacation. Did they have a vacation? Did they enjoy it before now? Everything was such a blur to her.

Duo had received the invitation from Relena requesting their presence on a ski trip to spend the winter vacation until Christmas Eve, Hilde had contemplated on whether they should go. There was not that much of a demand for spare parts from a junkyard but Hilde thought it best to tie up all the loose ends before going off anywhere that would cost a lot of money. Duo on the other hand, had been more than ready to go out and get away from the neighborhood they lived in. Hilde finally agreed with him and Duo began to get things ready for their trip to the Sanc kingdom, and although she hadn't told the 17-year-old, Hilde was also overjoyed to leave the house for a while, she knew seeing his old friends would get Duo's mind off of whatever was bothering him.

Perhaps she would tell him when he was awake. Removing one of her hands from her lap she grasped the end of Duo's braid for she saw nothing else that wasn't injured on him, grasping his hand resting against his chest wasn't the best idea at the moment. Her fingers twiddled with the frizzed ends of his hair separated by the band mindlessly, she stared over at the watch on the wall across from her; 5:05am. Hilde blinked for a moment before rereading the time, she could not believe it was Christmas Eve already! _And I haven't gotten Duo a gift. I thought I would have more time than this,_ Hilde thought solemnly scratching the back of her head. She could smell the odor from her once sweaty body, Hilde wished she could take a shower to look more presentable to Duo but she dared not to leave his side, even if it meant smelling badly.

Hilde sighed once more unable to think of anything that would occupy until Duo awakened from his drugged stupor. Duo hated drugs, he hated them with such a passion he refused to take any sort of medicine that would bring on numbness or sleep. Hilde would slip the medicine into his drink of food at times when he was sick and too hungry or thirsty to notice. It was only time she could get over on him with drugs. "Hilde...," The German teenager jumped, she looked to Duo who's coalbolt eyes were wide open, staring straight at her, surprisingly. "Duo, your awake? How do you feel?" Hilde asked excitedly. Duo blinked for a moment he pushed himself up with his only usable arm (they had put his broken one back into a sling), he grunted when expected to feel pain but instead got the feeling his entire body had fallen asleep.

His arm felt like lead, he shifted his eyes toward Hilde who remained looking concerned. "Numb. Really numb in my arms and side," Duo replied crossly. "Did they drug me?" Hilde looked hesitant for a moment, Duo gave her a long look before she finally nodded. "They said you wouldn't wake up until an hour. The drugs were for the pain," Hilde explained slowly, fluffing his pillow. Duo groaned squeezing his eyes shut, he allowed Hilde to push him back onto the pillow she propped up. He sighed in frustration. "Where's 'Jousan?" He whispered. Hilde told him that she was roaming about the hospital checking up on everyone that wasn't up on their feet, mainly Jin who was still the operation room. Duo shrugged before groaning at the numbness in his shoulder and wrist. Damn he hated drugs. "What about Heero, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei?" Hilde explained that Heero was in the room across from his, Trowa was out in the hall as was Wufei and Quatre last she checked.

Duo rolled his eyes; it was natural for those three to be unscathed while Heero and himself were pummeled by bullets and explosions. Hilde arose from her seat stretching her limbs, Duo glanced up at her questionablly before watching her lean over him. "I'll be right back, I'm going to get something to eat," Hilde placed a kiss on the side of his mouth. Duo nodded tiredly settling back into his pillow, he felt so naked in hospital attire! As Hilde made her way out of the room she turned stealing at glance at the oblivious Duo for a moment before exiting the room. Duo had caught her looking at him but pretended not to notice, but now that she was gone Duo's mind drifted over to the well being of their rowdy thirteen year old friend Jin. He hoped the kid was doing all right.

Relena stood in the middle of the hall her hand closed over a piece of crumbled paper, a piece of paper Margaret had given her in the event that she might find JIn. Relena saw no reason to keep it now. The European girl raised her head up to look through the glass windows of the doors to the operating room, she watched the doctors hand each other strange objects and walk in & out of the room as if it were just another day on the job. Perhaps it was to them but to Relena someone she came to care for laid on that operating table. Yes, she did not know Jin that well, she knew he was as cutoff from the world like Heero was and probably didn't like her at all, but Relena could not sit back and not do anything for him. Not if she could help it.

It was in her nature to care about not just him but everyone she held close to her heart. Looking away from the doors for a moment Relena stared down at the piece of paper in her hand with uncertainty; even if he were to make it out okay, where would he go? Did he already have a home she never knew of? So many questions ran through Relena's head as to what would happen to Jin if she told the orphanage about him, perhaps she wouldn't tell them. Crumbling the paper in her hand Relena tossed it into a trash can. "I'll adopt him," Relena whispered to herself. "He needs a home to go to. So I'll provide him one." Relena turned her back to the operating room and headed back to where she hoped the others were, she had to talk to Heero anyway.

As she ventured down the hall moving farther and farther away from the ER, Relena was stopped in her tracks by a timid but loud cry, "Uh-- ma'am!" The honey-blonde turned to see a woman without any surgeons equipment on, her body sticking out half way out of the operating room. She had a shower cap on her head, noted Relena. "Miss Dorlain, the boy--- he's asking for you," The skinny nurse said. Relena's spirits lifted tremendously but she kept her diplomatic appearance up and nodded, she then made her away over to the door as several doctors came out engaged in deep conversation, their arms at their sides and their masks down. One of them stayed behind. Relena passed the nurse as she went through the doors eager to know if the boy was all right, she looked up at the doctor who nodded in her direction. He was a tall man in his early thirties, his face was showing signs of age, his lips were thin, his eyes were shaped like stretched out ovals, and his nose was short and rounded. Relena's eyes averted from the doctor to Jin's still body; his side was stitched together no longer an ugly open wound. "How is he?" Relena asked quietly.

The doctor looked at the boy on the table for a moment paying not attention to the fluctuation in his brow, it was natural for a patient to have unconscious fluctuation. "Well, he's had several injuries, all of them were infected; minor cuts and bruises to the entire body, a head injury, an obvious lower abdomen injury, an injury concerning a dislocated arm, an old gunshot wound that wasn't properly cared for (we didn't touch that since the skin had healed already), and two drug overdoses. One of them being the experimental drug _Cetus_, and a tranquilizer overdose. But what bothers me is the experimental drug," Relena gave the doctor a look. "We took some blood samples from the boy, to see if there was any possible sidaffects to look out for. It may be something severe but the chances of that is slim to none. What was his name?" The Doctor asked.

"Jin Toshino," She replied quietly moving over to where Jin was situated. The Doctor asked if there was any living relatives or guardians he could go to, Relena explained without too much detail that his parents were killed in a colony accident. The doctor, Mansfield Corbon, asked if she would like him to call an orphanage, Relena shook her head stating that he wouldn't like it. "... Miss Darlain, it doesn't matter how much the boy might not like it, he needs a place to stay until we get him situated with a family," Dr. Corbon explained earnestly. Relena examined the older man for a moment before lowering her head. No matter how much she wanted to take Jin in, she knew she would have no time for him once the holiday season was over; he would be ignored by her and shunned by all the paperwork on her desk. She was a government official after all, she had no time for taking care children, but where could he stay? Relena took Jin's pale hand into hers running her thumb across the back of his hand, she had to make a choice, in the background she heard Dr. Corbon sigh heavily.

"Look you don't have answer right away, I'll be back in two hours. I hope you've made your choice then," With that Corbon exited the room to get cleaned up. Relena watched him leave with a heavy heart and a troubled mind, if she didn't make a choice they would send him to an orphanage anyway. She sat in silence for a minute or so watching Jin's eyebrow twitch from time to time, he had two IV's hooked to his arms, one feeding blood through the left arm and the other feeding him a liquid to hydrate his body, he had a visible bruise on his cheek and other places that weren't covered by a sheet. Relena was starting to fall asleep when he spoke. "I already have a home," He grumbled. Relena was snapped out of her tired state, she felt herself exhale with relief. "Jin!.... What did you did mean 'you already have a home'?" She asked. Jin turned his head to the side meeting her worried face, it was obvious Heero and Duo hadn't told anyone about him residing at the St. Gabriel institute much to his relief.

"I'm living at the St. Gabriel institute in a dorm room. I'll be fine on my own," Jin explained, his tone was quiet, he did not want to strain his voice. Relena blinked at the young man unsure if she had heard correctly. "Surely you know they'll argue that you aren't old enough to live on your own. They'll try to put you in orphanage," Relena explained hastily. Jin groaned closing his eyes for a brief minute, he ached all over. "Then you'll have to make sure they don't. You are famous and all. They'll be sure to listen to_ Queen Relena_," Relena was taken aback by the demeanor of his voice; it almost sounded spiteful, full of resentment. Jin blinked back tears as the gut wrenching pain in his stomach returned, he just remembered he had killed Mariemaia..... Margaret.... One of the two.... He hadn't meant to. He had no idea as to what he was doing.

"Is Mar-- Mariemaia okay? I didn't hurt her did I?" He whispered swallowing roughly. Relena's eyebrows arched in question, where had that come from? "Jin what do you mean? You shot, Margaret, not Marie--," Relena jumped back in fear when she felt his hand grasp her wrist, she now saw tears falling from his eyes freely, the heart monitor was growing louder with each passing minute. "B-but I saw it---- I-I I killed her didn't I? Don't lie to me! I killed Mariemaia didn't I?" Jin whimpered squeezing her wrist tighter. Relena winced trying to pry her wrist out of his vice like grasp, she grunted in pain when he didn't release her. "Jin! Mariemaia is alive, its Margaret you shot!" Relena blurted out. Jin's onyx blue eyes widened in horror, he released her wrist and retreated underneath the sheet curling himself up into a ball despite the pain from his body objecting to such a position, he hugged himself feeling a horrible draft come over him. Relena reached out to comfort him but Jin pulled away from her murmuring a small request for her to leave him be. The honey blonde did not want to leave Jin but she knew he wouldn't calm down otherwise, turning the 17-year-old exited the room and went to find the others.

Margaret coughed roughly as she shifted in her position in the snow where Lady Une had shoved her, the woman was too damn crude for her own good. Une towered over holding the rifle Wufei had dropped, in her hand cocked and ready to kill her at any moment, Margaret wondered when her heart would stop beating; she had been shot twice in the same place in her shoulder, once in the chest, and now in her torso. It was miracle she was holding on as long as she was now, but it mattered not to the woman, all she wanted to do was die. "Why is it that we're still here in this God forsaken place?" Margaret rasped roughly.

Une in turned and glared at the woman before averting her eyes skyward again, obviously she was thinking hard on something. It was either that, Margaret thought, or she's just waiting for me to bleed to death. The 44-year-old woman watched Une avert her eyes from the white scenery back to her, her shoulder-blade length hair blew the rough frozen wind of the mountains. Margaret knew she wasn't only one being affected by the cold. "I have a proposal for you Cypher," Une spoke above the howling wind. Margaret arched an eyebrow at the younger woman in question. "A proposal you say?" Cypher echoed with a laugh. "All right Une, I'll play your game. What's this proposal of yours?" Lady Une glowered at the arrogant woman below her, for someone who was several years her elder she was defiantly lacking wisdom and a sound mind. This was no game she was playing at.

"My proposal to you is; either give me the rest of the information on any other rebels outside of Japan or..." Une aimed at Margaret's head. "Die and be forgotten." Margaret blinked rubbing the snow out of her eyes, her hair was covered in the little frosted flakes. If anything she liked the first part of the proposal, she wasn't, however, sure if she liked the last part. To be forgotten. At the same time it those exact words, _to be forgotten,_ was an open invitation to death by the hand of another and freedom, but on the other hand it saddened her to some extent. Would Jin remember her as she was before this madness happened? If so, why should she care; she did try to kill him several times.

"If that is the only choice I have then so be it," Margaret mumbled. Une gave her an inquiring look. "There are others stationed in Europe, Canada, Germany/Brussels, and the USA. They aren't associated with us, but my employer was considering on getting them to join our cause. There I told you, now I wish to be forgotten," Margaret was abrupt in her request. Une eyed the woman for the longest time wondering if it was just the cold getting to the red haired woman in front of her, but the seriousness of the woman's brown eyes said otherwise. Slowly the German woman focused her sights not on the woman's head but her left breast, she felt another pair of hands grasp the same places her hands were. Une could feel the warmth of silk gloves around her hands as she slowly pulled the trigger, Margaret smiled at the last moment as the bullet ripped through her.


	34. 25: Take my hand

**25: Take my hand**

(Disclaimer: 'Slide' lyrics belongs to Dido.)

_Even on a day like this when you're crawling on the floor  
Reaching for the phone to ring anyone who knows you anymore  
It's all right to make mistakes, you're only human  
Inside everybody's hiding something _

_Staring at the same four walls, have you tried to help yourself  
The rings around your eyes they don't hide, that you need to get some rest  
It's all right to make mistakes you're only human  
Inside everybody's hiding something  
Take time to catch your breath and choose your moment _

_Don't slide _

_Even at a time like this when the morning seems so far  
Think that pain belongs to you but it's happened to us all  
It's all right to make mistakes you're only human  
Inside everybody's hiding something  
Take time to catch your breath and choose your moment _

_Don't slide _

_You brought this on yourself and it's high time you left it there  
Lie here and rest your head and dream of something else instead _

_Don't slide._

Margaret fell back onto the snow, her eyes stared blankly up at the sky. A feeling of peace was finally washing over her despite the slight fear of where it was she would go in the afterlife, without a doubt her fearful mind suspected she'd go to hell but somewhere deep within the recesses of her mind Margaret hoped to go this so called place called heaven, she wanted to see Rei. She wanted to know if all was forgiven between them. As the feeling slowly began to leave her body she heard the faint sound of Une's footsteps approaching her fallen self, her brown eyes shifted toward the long haired woman as Une kneeled down in front of her.

Une looked as though she swallowed a bullet herself, Margaret paid no mind to the guilt plaguing the 22-year-old. "There's still time," Came a low whisper from the Lady. Her voice was carried away by the harsh winter winds Margaret was still able to hear her before her voice was completely gone. "I could get you to the hospital before your wounds become to critica----." Margaret shook her head unable to raise her hands. "What use would I be in this world? I am a soldier who has lost all humanity.... I have no place in this world, nothing to offer nor give. So please just let me die. Its the least you could do for all the trouble I've caused you," She whispered.

Une cracked a guiltless grin. "That's sort of backwards wouldn't you think? You have Jin. I'm sure his mother would want you to take care of him," Une replied. Margaret did not reply she simply averted her eyes skyward and let her head fall to the side, whether of or not if it was willingly or unwillingly Une did not know, reaching over to the older woman she placed two fingers upon the woman's neck. There was no pulse. Sighing the 22-year-old woman arose from the ground with a slight pang of regret weighing in her heart. A soft grunt behind her caused Une to raise the rifle she had clutched in one hand up in that particular direction as she spun around to meet the potential attacker.

The woman sported a two braided buns tied into place by pinkish colored bows, a napoleon sort of attire, a gun around her waist and a stone expression upon her face. The glasses on the bridge of her nose did nothing to soften the impassive expression, Une lowered her weapon and scowled. "I though I told you before, you aren't needed any longer," Une snapped. The OZ officer shrugged kicking at the snow eyeing the long haired woman for a brief moment before speaking. "I figured you didn't have the guts to kill her. I did it for you. You should thank me really," The woman replied indigently. Une snorted in disgust, wondering what power on earth could have possibly possessed her into thinking she'd thank her? "Well I'm not. Now go away, I don't ever want to see you again," Une sneered dangerously.

Lady Une was taken aback by her softer side but obliged to her request and vanished with a flurry of snowflakes, Une let a moment past before she dropped the rifle and reached into the pocket of her jacket revealing her pair of cracked glasses. One of the OZ soldier's had given it to her thinking she was missing them. It was either that or they did not like the human side to her soul, grunting Une walked away from the base and Margaret over to the edge of the cliff taking notice that she had stepped into a very large foot print.

_I need my other persona, no longer,_ Une brought her hand back then tossed her glasses into the abyss before her. She watched her glasses vanish in the darkness before removing her raido from her waist once more. "Get a unit down here. Only ones on duty. I need to take care of something," Une awaited a reply from anyone on her private frequency to respond, she looked down at the lifeless body for another moment before trying to reach someone again. Despite the fierceness of the wind Lady Une did not think it was interfering with her transmissions, at least she hoped it wasn't. She had to get Margaret's body cremated before it started smelling.

Heero shifted in his bed ignoring the throbbing in his leg and shoulder, he was barely awake and he found no peace on the hospital bed. The irritating pain in his body was preventing any sort of slumber, be it deep sleep or just a simple nap, it was becoming more and more of a chore to ignore the chattering outside of this room. Relena had yet to come, he wondered if Quatre had relayed his message to her if he was able to find her. If that wasn't the case, then Relena had gone home where she was safe, where Heero would have go instead worrying over their well being. The Japanese teenager glanced at the uncharacteristic wall his head was turned to.

He had counted over twenty-eight cracks in its structure and four discolored spots up higher on the wall. Not even that had helped him get to sleep. The 17-year-old groaned at the sound of static and voices, he noticed something distinctively strange about the nearness of them. Heero listened again; the chattering sounded as though it was coming _from _his bedroom and not from outside. This puzzled the young man, he didn't remember requesting a radio or an audience in his bedroom besides Relena. Carefully he listened in to what the voice was saying.

(_Suspected terrorists located in the mountain region of the area were all captured and arrested today by the Preventers on this stormy Christmas Eve. It was said they planned to overthrow the Earth Sphere Unified Nation and assassinate the Vice Minster of foreign affairs, Relena Darlain. The ringleader, Gabrielle Shore is currently held under the custody of the Preventers, her partner, whose name has not been released yet was said to be killed in resisting the chief officer of the Preventer, Lady Une. It is rumored that the rebels, the Gundam Pilots are still alive, but there is no confirmation on this information. In the whether today....._)

The voice was abruptly cut off before it could continue. "News travels fast, huh?" Heero sat up in his bed to inspect the sudden silence in his bedroom, he turned his head away from the wall and toward the right side, there he found Trowa leaning up against a counter with a small battery operated radio in his hand. His hair appeared to be drooping a bit from the lack of care parts of his hair covered the eye Heero usually saw, Trowa moved it away from his eye repeatedly but it continued to fall back into its place. Heero groaned as he gripped his shoulder in an attempt to relieve of the pain, he looked up at Trowa with an inquiring gleam in his Prussian blue eyes. Trowa averted his eyes from the radio in his hands to meet his comrades gave but Heero had already turned his gaze elsewhere.

"I thought they would wait before telling anyone about this," Heero replied finally flexing his hand which laid upon his leg. Trowa gave the Asian an indifferent shrug setting the radio on the counter beside him, he noticed the uneasy look in Heero's eyes, Trowa couldn't patronize him. He was feeling a bit on edge himself about the entire ordeal. "I doubt they could've kept this under wraps for long Heero. Une did what she thought was best I suppose. However.....," Trowa trailed off. Heero shifted his gaze toward Trowa his expression was that of a suspicion. "This _rumor_ about us still being alive was not her doing. Its probably the news' way of trying to satisfy the majorities that hate us. I doubt its anything worry about," Trowa finished. Heero stared at the tall Latin American in the corner of his eye before lowering his head at the feeling of tiredness coming over him, finally. Suddenly Heero wanted a change of subject, he did not want to linger on thoughts of their long ordeal any longer, so he spoke of the first thing that came to mind.

"How's Duo?" Trowa stretched his arms out above his head shaking a yawn before he answered the bedridden Heero's question. "Duo's fine, he resting at the moment," The 17-year-old explained, he rubbed the back of his neck. "I called Dorothy's cell phone at the cabin. No one answered. I beginning to worry about Catherine and Ryuusei." Heero picked at the lint on the sheet that covered his legs, he had totally forgotten about Ryuusei as well as Catherine, he hadn't seen either of them since before he had left with Wufei and Relena to the slopes. "Don't worry about it, wherever there are, I'm sure there fine. Catherine will see to it that Ryuusei is safe," Heero replied in his usual monotone voice.

Trowa gave the young man across from him another skeptic look but said nothing, instead he placed his hands upon the edges of the counter and examined the room mindlessly unaware Heero was moving off his bed until he heard a grunt from the silent teenager. Trowa watched Heero struggle to swing his injured leg over the edge of the bed without applying too much pressure on his shoulder until he heard a disturbance outside of the room. Pushing away from the counter he began to walk toward the door, Heero watched in curiosity halfway out of the bed as Trowa exited his bedroom and into the hall away, he caught a glimpse of Wufei rising from his chair never bothering to take notice of him before the door shut again. He was greeted with silence once more, climbing out of his bed Heero searched the room for his clothes; he spotted only his jeans on the counter Trowa was.

Carefully he hopped across the room fully aware of the limp in his walk Heero glanced at the door briefly thankful no one had decided to come in. He crossed the last inches of the room and grasped the edge of the counter for support, he swallowed roughly as he caught his breath, using his unoccupied hand he reached over and picked up his jeans (washed) from off the table. Lowering himself to the ground Heero unfolded his pants and prepared to slide them over his legs although he knew doing so would probably open his stitched bullet wound in the upper part of his leg, but it was a chance he had to take despite its insignificance (verses his health). Heero slipped his left leg into the first pant leg, he grunted as he put the other into the pant leg, he pulled his jeans over his legs and up around his waist then proceeded to fasten them in place.

He sighed relaxing his body against the cabinet for a moment awaiting for the throbbing pain in his body to subside completely. Thankfully they left his boxers on, not that the doctors had much choice in that matter due to his refusal to remove them. He knew there was nothing wrong with his middle section in the slightest way. The 17-year-old shifted his eyes toward the door as footsteps departed or walked by, he wondered if he should get off the ground. _That would probably be a wise idea, they'd probably tie me down to the bed if they came in...,_ groaning Heero reached up and grasped the edge of the counter once more and hauled himself off the ground in one powerful tug.

He could've sworn the stitches in his shoulder had come undone, the searing pain in his shoulder had him under the impression that he was bleeding again but when he peeked under the hospital dress there was not a spot of blood seeping from his shoulder nor were the stitches come undone. Heero sighed inwardly beginning to make his way over to the bed when he saw the door open. And there he stood frozen in his place his eyes fallen upon Relena Darlain who stood in the doorway looking just as surprised as he was. When he finally managed to remove himself from his frozen state Relena had already made her way over to him.

"Heero, what are you doing out the bed?" Relena asked shakily grasping his wrists. Heero shook his shook his head dumbly as Relena lead him back to the hospital bed, the entire time she was doing so his eyes remained transfixed on her bruised wrist, which was an ugly shade of a dark purple, his eyes glowered as he helped himself onto the bed. Relena opened her mouth to speak again when she noticed Heero's eyes were focused on some part of her body, her eyes followed his line of sight and rested upon her bruised wrist she looked at Heero who was focusing his attention on her face. Before she had a chance to pull her sleeve over it she felt him take a hold of hand and pull her close to him, Relena had a feeling Heero knew who had did it to her.

"Heero... it wasn't his fault ... he didn't mean to do it, he was frightened is all," She stammered. Heero's eyes widened slightly at her words. "Who?" He asked sternly. Relena sudden realized that she had put her foot into her mouth, Heero didn't know Jin had done this to her after all. Swallowing roughly Relena replied, "Jin," Heero caught the hesitation and fear in her voice, he looked down at her wrist then up at her the confusion in his face was evident. Relena prayed he wouldn't try to go after him. "_Jin?_ He did this to you?" Heero said, not really surprised. Relena nodded after a few moments, Heero released her hand from his grasp and attempted to climb out of the bed but was stopped by Relena herself, she pressed her hands against his chest pushing him back into the bed. "Heero.. why didn't you tell me he was at the base? Why did you lie to me?" Relena asked, the hurt was evident in her voice but Heero paid it no mind.

He looked at the honey-blonde haired girl for a the longest time before he answered her question. "Because, I didn't trust him at the time. I wasn't sure of his motives when we were at the base, he had already lied to Duo and I at one point, so I knew if he could have lied to us, he would've lied to any of us. Including you Relena. He posed a threat," Heero said. It wasn't the entire truth, but she needn't know he was being followed, it would only lead to more questions. Which was something Heero was in no the mood for. Relena fought to control her tempter, the young man in front of her still maintained his insensitivity despite all the changes he went through.

"A threat to _whom?_ Jin has not made any aggressive notations toward me in any way," Relena shot back. "He wasn't in his right mind when he hurt me. Jin has himself thinking that he's _killed_ Mariemaia, Heero!" Heero eyed Relena knowing exactly what she meant by what she had said even when she did not, Jin was still suffering from the after affects of the ZERO system, how it had messed with his head when he wasn't inside its cockpit was beyond him. It had never happened to him or the other ex-pilots (Zechs included) so he never gave this possibility a single thought. Heero's brow was creased in confusion as he tried to figure the younger boy's condition when he heard Relena exhale loudly, he looked to the blonde haired girl in question.

He knew there was no point in arguing with Relena on the subject of the misguided Toshino, Heero was beginning to wish that he had left the boy on the sidewalk and had just taken Duo back to the house instead. "What is it that you want me to do?" Heero said grudgingly. "I want you to be able to trust me with anything, Heero. Someone had followed us to the mountain resort didn't they?" Relena said quietly. Heero nodded, Relena asked if they were after her or perhaps Jin himself, she mentioned Margaret knew something of the boy before now. Heero shook his head never opening his mouth to speak, he was tired and just wanted to sleep, Relena sighed; Heero was meaning not to talk on the subject. "All right Heero you win," She said, a smile gracing her features. "I won't try to force the truth out of you. If you want you can come and talk to me about it anytime."

Heero eyed her wondering what the government official was getting at, but in truth Relena was simply biding her time knowing Heero would talk to her on the subject when he was good and ready. Groaning the young man pulled himself away from Relena's hands and laid himself on the bed on his back, careful not to move his injured shoulder too much. "Fine," He sighed. Relena nodded in his direction before asking him if he wanted to be alone, Heero simply replied that he didn't mind her presence. Relena looked about her and found a chair in the corner she walked over to the corner and removed the chair from its place. Relena sat it down beside Heero's bed, she then rested herself onto the seat, silence passed between them, Heero was beginning to feel the affects of his exertions taking note that it was becoming harder to keep his eyes open the longer he stared up at the wall.

He paid slight attention to Relena's fidgeting in the chair she found but other than that he main concentrated his energy on staying awake for some reason. "Why is it that you still protect me Heero? You never did give me a reason...," The honey blonde laughed softly. "Is it because you don't want owe Milliardo any favors still?" She sighed hopelessly, Heero listened curiously to the girl's rambling, she probably thought he was sleep, his eyes were close and his breathing had slowed slightly. He had no reason to continue thinking he owed Zechs anything anymore, that was years ago and he wasn't exactly sure why he continued to protect Relena like he did.

His own humanity puzzled him as much as Relena herself did, not because of his interaction with the others or her powerful aura but the strange kind of selflessness she carried inside her. It confused him that she cared so much about one person even when she barely knew he or she. _That's it, that's what's bothering you Heero. She trusts and cares about Jin when you don't, a conflict of personal opinions._ Heero almost scoffed at the his own thoughts but his mind was right, the mere fact that she trusted Jin when he didn't bothered him. It would be wrong to say that Relena was too caught up in her ideal world to notice Jin's now past motives when in fact her '_ideal world'_ was now a reality & Jin had motives no longer.

He had no rhyme nor reason to distrust Jin, it was simply a feeling, a fleeting mental command of a soldier he knew would pass once things settled down. "My reasons for protecting you Relena remain the same," Heero spoke tiredly. "Just know whatever the circumstances, I'll continue to protect you no matter what." Relena looked up from her hands folded on her lap at the young man who was now on his way to slumber she glanced at his large hand. The 17-year-old reached up to touch it, she traced the visible blood veins in his skin never taking notice of the slight flinches his hand made. Relena gasped quietly when his hand grasped hers in a firm but light grip, she looked up at his facial expression which was now relaxing bit-by-bit. Leaning back in her chair she listened to rhythmic motion of his breathing.

Trowa ventured down the crowded halls of the hospital towards the clerk's desk where Dorothy had sent him. Before then however, he had vent to investigate the disturbance outside of Heero's room. He was surprised to find two muscular security officers hold screaming man (suffering from a concussion and a knife wound from a bar fight) down and Hilde up against a wall closest to his position. She had an armful of bags, possibly food, and was fighting to keep them in her arms. The man had been a potential OZ space officer back when the organization had space eating out of the palm of their hands, he stated in a threatening voice that Hilde had cheated him out of his dream of becoming a soldier stating they rigged the mobile suit performance tests just for her.

Hilde remained relatively calm through it all as she inched away from the wall she was up against and speed off in Trowa's direction. Trowa opened his mouth to question her but Hilde spoke a quick greeting then vanished behind him, heading back to Duo's bedroom. As he stood there he heard giggles from Dorothy as she came up toward him. He looked in her direction with the same questioning gaze he had before while the two men dragged the rambling man into the elevator. "I received news from the clerks desk, that Catherine got your message and is headed to this very hospital," She whispered it in his ear.

Trowa then proceeded to the clerks desk to confirm this, he felt nervous all over again at the thought of seeing Catherine again. He was under the impression that despite the ordeal she went through they weren't on the best of terms, Trowa noticed how distraught Catherine was acting after he tried to kiss her. He couldn't blame her though. Trowa rounded the corner and spotted the clerks desk down the hall a few feet away from him, he rushed over to the desk as fast as he could. He skid to a halt grasping the edges of the desk for additional breaking surprising the nurse at the desk, Trowa watched the woman straighten her glasses before intertwining her fingers together and smile. "How may I help you?" She asked. Trowa took a moment to catch his breath before he answered the seemingly pleasant woman. "I'm looking for a girl, her name is Catherine Bloom," Trowa said.

The nurse blinked for a moment before her face showed a look of retaliation. "Oh yes, now I remember. She would be in the waiting room just around the corner," The nurse explained pointing the corner ahead of him. Trowa nodded in confirmation and headed down the hall and rounded the corner the woman directed him to, he found himself being pushed aside as he entered the waiting room; it wasn't crowded but there were a considerable amount of people trying to past him to get to other places which made it hard for him to move forward. Once he got out of the moving traffic he maneuvered his way through the people sitting the chairs watching TV or reading magazines. Trowa looked intently for Catherine's noticeable features as he scanned the faces of the many people that surrounded him, but he couldn't find her anywhere in the crowd of sitting people.

He sighed thinking the information Dorothy received was false, the 17-year-old turned and headed out of the waiting room, as he did he could heard fast approaching footsteps heading in his direction. "Trowa...?!" He didn't reply, he continued walking. "Trowa please wait!" Trowa froze in his place turning slowly towards the approaching person, his eyes brightened when the blurred figure bombarded him sending him stumbling backward. Trowa pulled away from the girl for a moment to get a look at her face and fought back tears. There standing before him was Catherine herself, bundled up in one of her jackets and red in the face. "Catherine...?" He whispered, his eyes brightening. The 19-year-old nodded numbly before pulling the tall boy into the strongest hug she could muster.

Trowa lifted her off the ground with his arms and spun her around briefly before striding off down the hall ignoring the protests of his surrogate sister, he felt overwhelmed by joy. "Trowa, I need to go and get Ryuusei and Mariemaia. I left them at the desk!" Catherine blurted squirming. Trowa paused in his steps letting Catherine down, he looked at her obviously puzzled. "Why'd you bring them to the hospital? How'd you even get here?" Trowa asked in a monotonous voice. Catherine explained that she did not want to leave the two of them alone at the cabin and so the three of them took a snow plow to the hospital after reading Dorothy's cell phone message. Trowa nodded his face returning to normal much to Catherine's dismay. "I'll get them, you head over to the others---- you know where are they are right?" Catherine nodded. "Good. I shouldn't be long," Trowa replied running off down the hall. Catherine stood in the middle of the floor a moment longer before heading down the opposite hallway.

Jin fought to control his trembling hands as he reached over to remove the empty blood IV from his arm, he grasped the semi-thick tube as he fought to stiffen his arm but instead witnessed his arm jerk to the right and in as result tearing the IV from his arm. He gasped dropping the tube Jin gripped his bleeding arm as he maneuvered himself from off the bed and over the edge of it, he looked about the room unable to focus his blurring vision. When his feet touched the ground he could barely get himself to stand correctly, he stumbled back and forth while trying to pull the liquid IV from his arm without causing bleeding in the process, he felt his stomach lurch and his legs go numb.

Jin fell to the ground holding his arm still, he hadn't eaten anything and he wasn't sure why he felt like vomiting at that moment, he lowered himself to the cold hospital floor in an attempt to lower his high body temperature. The young Korean felt as though he was fire on the inside but he hardly paid attention to his own pain, at least his own physical pain; tears spilled from his eyes as he tried remember what happened to Mariemaia before he went to the base, his head throbbed painfully as he wracked his mind for the answers he sought but the more he thought the stronger the headache would become. _I killed her, I killed her, I killed her---- **You killed her. Nothing stands in your way! Avenge your family!**_ Jin sat upright at the sound of the characterless voice his eyes darted left from right.

He swallowed roughly as he pulled himself off his knees and crawled over to the darkest corner he could find the hospital room. He curled up against the wall hugging his knees welcoming the cold draft that hung about the operating room, Jin sniffled wanting nothing more than to be held by his mother's loving embrace but knew that was wishful thinking. His mother couldn't come back from the dead and comfort him and even if she could he didn't believe in that sort of crap, that's why they had religious people, so they could see that sort of stuff. 'Nonbeliever wearing a cross' is what Tomeki had called him, Jin never minded the nickname though it was the truth, plain and simple.

Jin let out a shudder that was interrupted by a hiccup, he groaned in as the pain in his stomach returned. He clutched his stomach with his bloody hand and pushed himself closer to the wall. He watched the world through his blurred vision questioning how long it would be before he would die because of his lack of care for his body or from the drug over doses. Maybe now he would finally get to see his parents. A smile crossed his features. Mariemaia entered the ER room after making sure everyone in the hall was too busy to notice her or Ryuusei enter, she looked about the florescent lit room while Ryuusei wiggled her way past her and into the musty smelling room, Mariemaia followed her inside closing the door behind her. She walked past the windowed door as quickly as possible.

Ryuusei was playing with the fuzzy frills on the cuffs of her jacket muttering something about wanting see Heero-sama, Mariemaia knew the girl wanted nothing more to see the man who rescued her but at the moment _she_ had to find Jin and Ryuusei was going to have to wait. The orange-red haired girl looked to the hospital table wrapped in a blanket then down at the ground where a leaking IV resided beside a small puddle of blood, her pale blue eyes followed the small dots towards the darkest part of the room. Swallowing the girl walked forward stepping over the IV beside the puddle of blood she headed toward the darkest part of the room, she walked along side the blood spots until she spotted the outline of a body curled up in the corner.

Mariemaia dared not to speak out to the person instead she kneeled down in front of the person and reached out to touch his shoulder, the figure felt her fingers slide across his exposed skin and recoiled from her touch. Jin looked up at the person kneeling in front of him trying his best to make out of the face upon the body, he shifted his onyx blue eyes toward the light that shone on the side of the feminine face and made out a pair of two familiar pale blue eyes. All the color in Jin's face drained immediately and he found himself screaming and leaping out of the corner, Mariemaia yelped as she felt herself hit the ground and Jin's departing footsteps going past her. She climbed off the ground and found herself staring at a trembling Jin Toshino up against the wall across from her staring at her as though he had seen something not of this world.

She got up from off the ground and began to approach him but the moment she saw his face whiten again she paused in her approach. "You -- your supposed to be dead! I shot you!!" He cried hoarsely. Mariemaia's brow creased in confusion and continued her approach, Jin remained where he was tears falling freely down his face as he tried to control his trembling body. "ZERO did this to you didn't he?" Mariemaia whispered kneeling down in front of him. Jin swallowed shaking his head in confusion recoiling from yet another attempt of Mariemaia trying to touch him; he didn't believe in ghosts and yet he was seeing one! The 10-year-old girl noticed Jin was show revealing a side of himself he hid so well from the world and didn't seem to care about it, if anything Mariemaia sensed he wanted her go away, but she couldn't.

The sight of this boy cowering up against a wall on the ground in simple hospital attire for patients was frightening to Mariemaia: she had seen Jin look and act so strong around her especially the Gundam pilots, this change of demeanor was unnerving. "Jin... whatever that retched machine showed you it wasn't real. I'm alive, you didn't kill me. I'm still here," She whispered to him grasping his forearm. Jin lowered his head and sobbed upon his knees his chestnut brown hair fell over his shoulders giving Mariemaia a better glimpse of his shoulder length hair. She listened to his apologetic muttering as she looked at the small hole in his arm where the IV used to be.

Releasing his arm she brought her hands around her neck she grasped the chain of the pendant and brought it over her head, she grasped his arm once more turning it upward so the palm of his hand was visible. "Here, maybe this'll jog your memory," Mariemaia dropped the pendant into his hand and closed his fingers over it. Jin looked up from his knees at his hand through his bangs before opening his hand; he stared at the blue chain and jewel that hung in the center of it, Jin looked up at her immediately. "But Zero said..... I." Jin was on the verge of tears again. Mariemaia reached over and pulled the trembling young man into her arms ignoring his stiffening reaction towards her, she held him close running her hand through his hair letting him cry on her shoulder. _That troublesome system will never bother you again Jin,_ Mariemaia rocked Jin gently, she could feel him calming down gradually. "I'm so, sorry, Mariemaia," He whispered.

(TBC...) Authors' note: Beginning of the story shows Une mentally aruging with her soldier persona.


	35. 26: The aftermath in the hospital

**26: The aftermath in the hospital**

Hilde ducked inside the room quickly shutting the door behind her, she decided there was no longer a need to run and rested up against the door in order to catch her breath. Her hand was upon her chest feeling the rapid beat of her heart, she hadn't expected to meet anyone from the past now and especially not at a hospital. Despite this unexpected appearance by a figure of her past, Hilde could not help but remember Pire Smith, a cocky young man, two years her elder and was possibly one to become higher in rank because of his experience with mobile suits for colony workers.

He had had it in for her since she volunteered to become an OZ soldier for their space division; he and his friends would steal her clothes when she was in the shower, sabotage her mobile suit, or simply beat her down when no one was looking. All because they disregarded her because of her gender, she kept her distance from him but Pire would usually come looking for her just for the sake of humiliating her in front of Lady Une or Lt. Nichol, whether it was in the SAT tests, or the mobile suit performance tests.

Eventually Hilde had was tired of letting Pire knock her around like his private punching bag; so one early afternoon during the Mobile suit performance tests' she revealed her true piloting skills no longer wanting to be pinned by the fact that she was girl unfamiliar with combat simulation and beat Pire out of second place. Lady Une declared her an official member of OZ and dismissed Pire for his unwanted behavior towards her and other potential female OZ soldiers, Hilde figured it was the last she was ever going to see of Pire Smith. Obviously she was proved wrong again. "Something wrong, Hilde?" Duo called (initially causing the German girl to jump). Hilde looked in his direction remembering where she had run to; blushing Hilde waved back to him as she made her way over to the chair she was currently sitting in, Duo watched her with curious eyes while she sat down making sure she hadn't dropped any of the bags of food.

He waited for her reply patiently fiddling with the tag on the sheets that blanketed his lower half, he watched Hilde rummage through the bags pulling out two smoothies, a small box containing a salad, one box of French fires, and two containers of Jell-O which he assumed were for him. He eyed food on the bed table hovering above him curiously. As much as he wanted to complain Duo knew his stomach probably couldn't handle any heavy food at the moment, the effects of the sedative was barely noticeable but he could tell it had yet to leave his system. Hilde placed the plastic bags on the back of the chair then reached over to pick up one of the smoothies but the look on Duo's face reminded her that she had yet to answer his question, extracting her hand she leaned back in the chair.

"Nothing's wrong Duo, I just had a run in with some crazy," She replied. "Oh yeah?" He uttered unfazed. Hilde nodded quickly picking up the small box of salad, she removed a plastic fork from off the table and proceeded to eat. Duo arched his eyebrows at the German teenager suspicion creeping into his mind, the American shifted his gaze toward the Jell-O he picked up one of them and ripped the top off of it. _Bleh, green jello,_ He thought his nose scrunching slightly, _doesn't the hospital have anything else besides green jello? White, blue, red, or an orange maybe?_ Duo sniffed at the Jell-O before placing the edge of the contain on his lips, he swallowed the entire morsel whole cringing at the icky sensation of it sliding down his throat.

Hilde crunched on her salad her aquamarine eyes watching Duo's every movement as he swallowed the other container of Jell-O and made another face of disgust, she suppressed a giggle as she swallowed her grounded food. Duo looked in her direction with an amused look on his face as well. "What?" He laughed. "I can't help it if my stomach doesn't agree to the Jell-O entirely!" Hilde laughed aloud covering her mouth with her hand, Duo shrugged his shoulders shaking his head, his heart was thumping wildly at the sound of her laughter, a sound he hadn't heard since they were snow boarding. Her eyes sparkled once more and her face was red from laughing so hard, the 17-year-old boy waited until Hilde's laughter was reduced to nothing but faint giggles. He wished his hand wasn't in a cast it limited his hand movement greatly leaving his fingers to do all the work without much assistance from the lower part of his hand.

Sighing he leaned back in his pillow. "Well, I had fun on this trip while lasted, didn't you?" Duo muttered closing his eyes. Hilde gave him an inquiring look as she swallowed the last morsel of her salad and placed the box and fork into one of the plastic bags. Her eyes and head downcast she rubbed her hands together to warm them up. "I guess...," She replied quietly. Duo opened his eyes completely now, shifting them down at her with an inquiring look of his own, Hilde glanced up at Duo through her bangs managing to put on a small smile despite her hesitation to do so. "Hilde?" Duo whispered sitting up. "What's up?" Hilde lifted her shoulders up a bit rubbing the side of her arm uncomfortable with the thought of spoiling Duo's good mood.

Duo's eyes narrowed, Hilde was defiantly hiding something from him but wouldn't tell him (not that he had room to talk), he couldn't blame for her hesitation. He sighed after a moment of waiting, he reached over picking up one of the smoothies then a spoon wrapped in plastic. Duo would wait when she was good and ready to talk to him about it there was no point in trying to interrogate it out her. "I had fun Duo," She whispered. Duo paused his attempt to suck the incredibly thick smoothie up the straw that stuck out of it, he looked up at her with wide eyes. Hilde looked up at the American revealing her tear stained cheeks coupled by her red eyes, Duo almost bit his tongue in surprise at the sudden display of tears from his friend.

The 17-year-old began to feel a rush of nervousness befall him; one moment she was laughing at his so-called joke the next she was crying, he couldn't understand the strange fluctuation of her emotion. "Hilde, did I say something wrong?!" He exclaimed pushing the table away from him. Hilde began to sob as she shook she head, her hands were covering her face hiding the obvious fact that she was crying. Duo winced at the small throb in his side when reached over to touch Hilde's shoulder with his cast-binded hand. "Hilde, please tell me what's wrong?!" Duo pleaded desperate to make her stop crying.

"I wanted to go with you on Relena's trip because you looked so sad, like something was bothering you. I wanted to cheer you up. I had fun with you and the others, but when that attack came out of nowhere while we were snowboarding, I-I-I was so worried you were gonna... We were gonna die when that mobile suit attacked us.... I thought you were dead when I woke up alone and you weren't holding me ... and then when I found you were hurt so bad I though you were gonna die anyway. Then everything else happened ..... and I -- I couldn't believe that you were alive ... that you're lying in that bed in front of me. I--- l love you Duo, I don't want anything else horrible like this to happen again. Never...!" Hilde sobbed violently, never making a move to stop Duo from pulling her into the bed with him.

Duo hugged Hilde as best as he could without causing any pain upon himself, his torso was screaming with pain but he ignored it for Hilde's sake. He messaged Hilde's back in a circular motion, he sighed tiredly falling back in the bed. Hilde cried for several minutes longer before her crying was reduced to nothing but hiccups. Duo, despite the use of only one arm continued to do his best to comfort the German teenager who reframed from saying anything for the moment, he noticed the redness of her cheeks was still evident as she rubbed her face against his hospital dress. He felt the tremors in her body when she took a deep intake of breath and her hands press against his chest lifting her upper body from off his, Hilde dried her face with the back of her hands. "I'm sorry Duo ... you must think I'm a big baby now," She hiccuped moving to get off the bed. "Nonsense!" Duo chuckled playfully wishing he could stop her. He sat up giving the girl a reassuring smile, he knew it wouldn't cheer her up but at least he got a small smile in return.

Hilde sat herself on the edge of his hospital bed her fingers tapping at the handle below the mattress. "Listen, Hilde," Duo paused hesitantly. She shifted her eyes from her hands back to Duo. "I can't promise nothing like this can happen (a worried look from Hilde was his response), I can't promise to be careful, because these things happen when you least expect them." He paused examining the unsettled gleam reflecting from her eyes before continuing. "But I don't want you to worry about so many things, namely me. That's my job. I appreciate your concern but just remember I able to take care of myself no matter what the situation," He sighed flexing his fingers, Hilde said nothing awaiting him to resume his speech. Reaching over she grasped his injured hand.

"... What I'm trying to say is Hilde... is things will bother me on occasion, but you shouldn't let that upset you. I'll get over it sooner or later. And being part of the Preventer 5, that and my status as a former Gundam pilot and the peace that is now, there's always going to be a disturbance and I'm bound to get hurt." He paused again, but this again Hilde could not remain silent. "Duo, you shouldn't have to get over it, you should come to me, I want to help you too you know. I'm your family and that's what familles do understand?" She said sternly sniffling. Duo just blinked at her with a coy grin, she sighed throwing her hands up in the air angered to some extent. "But I know you, you'll just tell me 'nothin's wrong Hilde, I'm just thinkin'..... Your so stubborn!" Hilde mocked.

Duo rolled his eyes sighing heavily. "_Fine, Hilde!_ If you tell me what's on your mind, I'll do my best to tell you what's on mine. Deal?" He said moving his arm confined in the sling, he winced in pain ceasing all movement of any kind. Hilde looked down at her hand wrapped around Duo's for a moment considering everything he had said to her; there was a distinct feeling inside her telling her Duo would probably forget about this deal afterward and remain keeping his secrets to himself but something else told her to give the young man the benefit of the doubt and trust him like she had for the past years. Swallowing she nodded her head in approval grasping his forearm instead of his hand, Duo's eyes brightened considerably overshadowing the mysterious pain Hilde had been seeing them since the 15th of December. "Deal," She whispered reaching over to hug him. "And I promise not to worry so much." Duo rested his chin on her shoulder and breathed in her personal smell.

Wufei stood on the side of the phone booth as he rummaged through his pockets for spare change, although he had told himself several times he never brought money with him on trips unless it was mandatory. He pulled out his pockets in a futile attempt to find any sort of money but the end result was the same. Wufei was beginning to wish he had brought at least several dollars with him; he thought of hacking into the videophone's data base to use the public phone but the alarm system created by the Preventer's would certainly be triggered and he'd be on the floor surrounded by security before he could even blink.

The Chinese young man cringed at the thought of being forced to the ground like a criminal, brushing the thought aside he stepped away from the public videophone and headed down the hall back to the area where Quatre, Catherine and Dorothy were waiting. They had been at the hospital for over an hour and it had yet to reach the afternoon, Wufei felt as though time was lagging behind him stretching the day out like a worn rubber band ready to snap. He had meant to call Sally before Christmas Eve had come but to his dismay things didn't work out the way he wanted them to. Nothing worked out the way any of them wanted, naturally he wasn't surprised by this turn of events. He was a preventer and expected these sort of things to happen.

He just wished they didn't happen on the one year he actually got a vacation! "Kissama," He uttered kicking an empty trash can across the floor. Sally was probably wondering why he hadn't called her yet, Wufei imagined Sally calling his home phone every other hour to see if he would pick up. But he also knew Sally was a smart woman, she probably figure out all on her own that he was out doing something (or nothing) at the moment; it was either that or she watched news. _Hmm, she probably was notified about the situation. Sally would probably want to meet Jin again,_ Wufei though tiredly sending a wave in Quatre's direction.

Quatre nodded in his direction when Wufei was close enough to greet orally, the young Arabian eyed Wufei's tried face, noting that he was looking more worn out than usual. "Wufei, is there something wrong?" He asked gesturing to the seat across from him. Wufei eyed the uncomfortable plywood constructed chair then at Quatre who he noticed had the same dark circles under his eyes. If this kept up they were all gonna collapse simultaneously from lack of rest and food: Not his idea of a good night's rest. Tilting his head to the side he folded his arms across his chest in a most indignant way.  
"There is something bothering me, but it isn't something I'd feel comfortable speaking to you about," Wufei stated calmly.

Quatre was taken aback by Wufei's less than kind words but did not press the issue, he nodded his head reluctantly before returning to Dorothy's side. Wufei studied Quatre's slouched shoulders and his hand that was upon the platinum blonde haired girl's shoulder as they spoke to each other in a hushed tone of voice, Wufei could hear them clearly but wasn't one to eavesdrop on a normal conversation not concerning a mission. Sitting across from him, Catherine Bloom twiddled with the sleeves of her dress shirt her eyes reflecting an ebbing concern Wufei was once unfamiliar with.

His eyes wandered the halls of the hospital watching residents of the building strolling past them and towards the many rooms within, his onyx eyes lowered slightly wishing Sally were with them, she would make sure they were all taken care of, discharged and out of the hospital before the end of the day, but since she was visiting the remaining relatives of her family Wufei knew she wouldn't be back until the new year at the latest. Grumbling under his breath Wufei turned and headed down the hall brushing past Dorothy. Quatre, however, unlike Dorothy wasn't about the young man leave without explaining himself. "Wufei, hold on!" The 17-year-old cried out following after his friend. "Where are you going? Dr. Stansfield isn't even here yet!"

Wufei paused in his steps before turning to meet his comrade's slight inquiring expression, he felt tempted to just turn and leave but he felt as though he say something to the young blonde haired boy standing from across of him. "You all seem to be holding up fine here, I'll be on my way now," Wufei said monotonously. Quatre blinked for a moment unsure why Wufei would want to leave without a word spoken to the others but he wasn't going to stop him, with a nod of his head Quatre said his farewells and Wufei resumed his stride vanishing in the crowd. He had other obligations he had to attend to fortunately, but he would see the others in due time.

Dorothy sat down beside Catherine wearing the same coy expression on her face as she studied Quatre for a brief moment before he turned to meet her pale blue gaze, she nodded in his direction a cat grin upon her face. "So where is Wufei headed off to?" She said lazily. Quatre shrugged his shoulders leaning up against the wall his hands jammed in his pockets, his eyes were downcast examining the dirt on his snow boots. "I'm not sure, but I know he'll show up again," The Arabian blonde stated confidently. Dorothy's smile grew wider at this marveled by Quatre's faith in his friends so-called tenancy to crawl from out of their much deserved solitude just to visit their former comrades in arms, it tickled her very soul. Resting her elbows on atop her lap she tapped her feet rhythmically along with her fingers wrapping against her cheeks.

"I wonder where Trowa is? He's gone for an awfully long time," Catherine looked up her sleeves and explained to Quatre in a brief sentence that he went looking for Ryuusei and Mariemaia who she had brought to the hospital with her, Quatre said nothing but the understanding in his eyes was enough for the knife throwing star. Dorothy continued to bide her time by tapping her feet. Quatre continued to ponder on Wufei's distant behavior (not that he was never distant in the beginning), he just seemed to be bothered by something he obviously had been pondering on for quite awhile now, however Quatre was unable to confirm whether it was because Wufei just hated hospitals or the holiday season, Wufei was a quite a puzzle to put together when it concern his personal feelings. Sighing the young man stared down at his watch it read 11:45am, he hoped that blasted doctor of Heero and Duo's would get here soon so they could discharge the both of them. All this waiting was wearing his nerves down to gravel.

Jin groaned as Mariemaia helped him off the cold ground his legs felt like they had been reduced to Jell-O, he felt as though he would fall over at any minute but Mariemaia's firm grip on his shoulders indicated otherwise. He brushed his hair out of his face wishing they hadn't unbraided it, it was a hassle to untangle and braid at times (especially during winter time). He looked to Mariemaia who kept one hand on his shoulder while she tried to shimmy out of his jacket she had no business wearing, Jin said nothing of it figuring she'd want no fussing from him. He scowled. Damnit when did he become so _conscious _about her feelings towards his own? Groaning he attempted to move away from her but the orange-red haired girl pulled him back to where he was standing, Jin was beginning to feel his tempter rekindle itself within him.

"Would you let go of me?" He said angrily. Mariemaia ignored him and handed his jacket to him before setting her attention to Ryuusei who was eyeing the operating equipment. "Ryuusei, come here," She called to the little girl. Ryuusei turned to meet Mariemaia's pale blue eyes before running over to the 10-year-old girl, she raised her eyebrows in question. "The backpack please," Mariemaia said in a tone, resembling that of her father's commanding demeanor. Ryuusei's eyes widened for a moment then she slid the backpack off her shoulders sighing with relief, she then handed the bag to Mariemaia.

Mariemaia thanked the little girl as she unzipped the bag and began to rummage through it for whatever she looking for, Jin held his jacket in question wondering where the name of God his boxers along with the rest of his clothes had put, the skimpy hospital dress was becoming more than his pride could bear, especially with Mariemaia and Ryuusei around. "Here," He heard Mariemaia say to him, he looked down at her hand and gazed upon a pair of boxers. He immediately snatched them from her and slipped them over his legs, next he was given an undershirt, a blue T-shirt, a pair of flared baggy pants. Jin removed the hospital dress and put them all on with no hesitation disregarding the pain that was spreading beyond his torso, once he was finish dressing he donned on his jacket making sure the hood was over his head.

He made his way past Mariemaia only to be stopped by her again, but this time he would not stand for it, he wrenched his shoulder out of her grasp and gave her a cold stare. Mariemaia watched him with worried eyes. "Where are you going? St. Gabrielle is closed, everyone's gone home for the holidays, you can't possibly be thinking of leaving?" She stated. Jin looked at her long and hard wondering what exactly she was trying to say to him, he sensed that she wanted him to stay but he knew couldn't, not with doctors with the desire to stick him into an orphanage. Besides he knew lots of places around the area he could stay. "Well, I can't stay here, I hate hospitals," He replied angrily. Mariemaia walked over to him straightening her thick cotton sweater out in the process, she stopped in front of him with a look of determination upon her face, somethng Jin was finding annoying at the moment. "Please stay, even if you hate hospitals. I'm positive Miss Relena, will find you a place to stay," She said almost confidant in herself.

Jin blinked slowly at the short girl for a moment considering her words, part of him wanted to stay but other, something he considered his better judgment, was telling him to leave before things got hairy and he had feeling they would. Looking down at his feet Jin realized why he was feeling such a strong draft beneath him, he was wearing no shoes, groaning he glanced at the door then at Mariemaia. "Give me on reason why I should stay," He said. Mariemaia glanced down at his feet counting every toe on both his feet pondering on the sort of reason besides the one she had just given him to get him to stay put without second thoughts about leaving, Jin's feet were beginning to tap indicating his impatience only feeding his excuse to run out of the hospital, with a sigh she decided the one that registered in her mind was better than nothing. "I.... I want you to stay," She said finally.

Jin eyes widened as they rolled in a circular motion, he made yet another attempt to leave, Mariemaia did not try to stop him but was surprised to see Jin stop halfway out of the door way, his hand pressed up against the door, he turned his gaze in her direction a small smile playing on his lips. "Thanks for your concern Mariemaia, but I just can't stay here. I know I can't-.......," He stopped swallowing hard. ".....just know one day, maybe sooner. I'll come back. Until then, you won't see me," Jin searched the girl's face for a hint of some sort of understanding even if it was just barely traceable. Mariemaia walked up beside Ryuusei, she reached into her backpack and revealed a pair of sneakers, in her eyes tears arose but she understood why he wanted to go.

Throwing him the shoes Mariemaia nodded her head meekly, Jin's smile only grew brighter. "Get going," She said wearily. Jin nodded and rushed out of the room in a hurry careful not to draw attention to himself, Mariemaia stared at the swinging door for a moment blinking back the oncoming tears, however she had not the time to wipe them from her face. No sooner than Jin had left Trowa came strolling through the hall his eyes turned their direction, Ryuusei was up and running toward the door crying happily in Japanese, Mariemaia noticed Trowa do a double take as the little girl burst through the double doors and latched herself to his leg.

"Ryuusei," He said softly kneeling down to greet the little girl. Ryuusei spoke exuberantly to Trowa in her native tongue Trowa did his best to follow her quick sentences as he lifted her off the ground. "Where's Mariemaia?" He said to her. Ryuusei currently playing with his bangs pointed to the swinging doors, Trowa carefully stepped into the Emergency room spotting Mariemaia close to the door just by a few feet, he noted that she seemed to be distraught over something. "Mariemaia..... huh?" He blinked with uncertainty when he also remembered that Jin was supposed to be in this room as well. He examined the operating table and noticed that the sheet had been thrown back and the hospital dress was on the ground in a heap and that Jin was nowhere in sight. "Where's Jin?"

Mariemaia shook her head as she walked toward Trowa clutching her backpack, she nodded in his direction and awaited him to lead her out of the room back to Catherine. Trowa examined the room for another moment before he turning to leave the room, Mariemaia trailed behind him glancing down the hallway she thought she saw him standing somewhere in the disorganized crowd of people inside the building. "Something wrong Mariemaia?" Trowa's voice broke her attention away from the hall, she turned to meet his concerned green eyes. "No, nothing's wrong," The 10-year-old replied sullenly walking ahead of him. Trowa glared at her retreating back knowing she was thinking; he had a feeling she had let Jin leave the hospital willingly and if he was right, it was most uncertain when they would see him again. Making sure Ryuusei was safely secured in his arms Trowa headed off after Mariemaia, but not without taking another look at the still swinging double doors. _Hn; Running's not the answer to your problems Jin._

Wufei stepped outside of the hospital a wave of cold fresh mountain air hit him as he traveled across the snow riddled sidewalk, he gazed dreamily into space while keeping his mind focused on his desired destination. He would head back to the cabin, gather his things and leave (maybe borrow some money from Relena beforehand). In either case Wufei could not stand to stay in one place for very long. The sensation in his legs was telling him to start moving, start traveling again; Wufei could not agree with the feeling more.

As much as he loved to see the others he loved to travel about even more, this was something they all understood so he did not bother to leave any explanations behind. Shoving his hands into his pockets he continued down the path glance momentarily side to side when he paused in his steps, his feet just tilting off the edge of the sidewalk. His onyx eyes averted towards the left at a shadowed figure standing across the street from him watching him through his hood, Wufei knew with a certainty who the figure was.

"Shouldn't you be in the hospital?" He asked. The figure moved slightly indicating he was taking these words as an offense to his ability to take care of himself. "I don't know? Shouldn't _you_ be with your friends?" Jin responded haughtily. Wufei grinned in response, the only thing he make out on the young man was his nose, chapped lips, and chin not shadowed by the hood of his jacket, his lips were in taught in a straight line. Wufei imagined Jin wearing a deadpan face although his voice betrayed him when he tried to hide his emotions, shrugging Wufei continued onward across the moist street.

In the corner of his eye he could see Jin watching his every move until he jumped onto the other sidewalk, Wufei was now just across from him. Wufei stared at the boy with such a strength that he could sense he was intimidated not by the way Jin inched away but the way his mouth dropped slightly. "You should go back, they have no intentions of harming you," Wufei said to him. Jin's head averted upward his hood fell from his head revealing his pale face, Jin's jawbone was taught showing no signs of immaturity, the baby fat was nearly gone; this Wufei found that to be strange. When Jin's head came down his eyes met Wufei's and without a word Jin ran down the sidewalk as fast as he could. Wufei watched the young man's retreating figure; he had once felt the way Jin was feeling, in a way the Chinese preventer could probably sympathize with the 13-year-old more so than the others; this was only because of his lack of interaction with the young man. Inhaling the 17-year-old headed down the sidewalk in hopes he could hail a cab before his legs froze up from the cold temperatures.

Une sat upon the window seat inside her office of Preventers HQ, her legs were in bent position not close to her chest, outstretched slightly with her elbows resting upon knees. At her feet resided a beautifully crafted urn painted in blue-green spirals that traveled downward towards its rim, Une was tempted to knock the object from her window seat the sheer non-senable presence of a dead body reduced to ashes was not what she had wanted to see that cloudy evening. She had the Alliance miltary base under Preventer servailnce and were having the half constructed Gundams taken apart for smelting.

Une had come back to HQ, Eriol and Jennie Wheeler reported on their interrogation with Gabirelle Shore down to the smallest detail. She thanked and dismissed them to their normal duties; Gabrielle was taken to the nearest government jail facility. Une was brought out of her thoughts when she heard her office door open. The German woman was on full alert having not expected anyone to come and visit her during the lunch hour, she watched as Zechs stepped into the room with a package wrapped in brown paper in one hand and a clipboard in the other, he was wearing his usual Preventer's attire excluding the jacket.

Une found it strange to see Zechs without the jacket donned on his shoulders but said nothing of it as he came up to her; his expression was anything but warm and greeting. Arching her eyebrows Une stared at the brown package then at the clip before finally resting her brown eyes upon Zechs. Did you find anything?" She asked. "Yes," Zechs nodded glancing down at the clip board. "It would seem Margaret Cypher has living family, no blood relatives, however. She had arranged a divorce from her husband Gene Cypher, she also had a son," Zechs flipped through the papers upon the clip board until his eyes laid upon the desired sheet. "His name is Katsuya Cypher, born A.C. 186, age 13; he was to be left in the custody of his father if anything were to happen Margaret." Une's eyes fell down at the urn with an uncertain look reflecting in them.

Zechs knew exactly what the 22-year-old woman was thinking, how they were going to explain to Margaret's family why she in a state of ashes and explain what had happened to her (or at least a believable lie). "Where do they live?" Came Une's quiet reply. Zechs looked down at the page for a moment scanning the information that his superior wished to know. "They've currently moved into the L1 Colony X18999, his father works on one of the colonies many construction sites concerning the interior of the colony, Katsuya helps him," Zechs explained briefly. Rising from her window seat Une reached over and in picking up the Urn she motioned for the platinum blonde to follow her out of the room, Zechs looked down at the place where the urn once resided before running off to catch up with the hasty Lady Une.

(TBC.....) _Final interlude 09, next, after; 27: The difficulties of moving forward._


	36. Interlude 09

**Interlude 09: The heartfelt Girl**

( April 6th, year unknown; Colony L3; 179XE22100):

An 11-year-old Relena Darlain sat beside her farther, the vice foreign Minster aboard the private shuttle (meant for only government officials) to the soon to be condemned colony 179XE22100. Mr. Darlain had scheduled a meeting with the top officials of the colony and the alliance to find out the purpose of the new technology they were developing currently and the future of the colony itself if he could stop them from comdemning it, Relena never paid her father's business much attention but the look on his face before they got the shuttle caused a great sense of worry inside of her, but she ignored it, her feeling. Relena tugged at her frills of her orange jumper and embroidered pink blouse and then reached up to touch straw hat topped off with a red ribbon. Despite her mother's desperate plead to get the girl to wear something more decent in terms of space ravel by the alliance's private shuttle, she would not change her clothes.

Relena opted to wear the spring time attire she picked that morning and carried with her other items needed for the changeable weather of the ancient colony just in case. So in truth Relena did abide to her mother's wishes she just wasn't wearing the outfit her mother picked out for her, Relena liked to call it doing something without really doing it. However, Relena's dress was the last thing on her mind.

Just a little while ago she had finished arguing with her father over why he had not taken her kite flying the other day; Relena's father simply responded that he would take her out kite flying when he could but at that particular time he was busy wrapping an important meeting with another one of his clients in southeast Asia where the alliance was currently stationed. Relena wanted nothing more but to run away from her father for being such a jerk, but she knew there was not a place on the shuttle she could run to where he wouldn't follow her so she remained silent not speaking to him when he tried to apologize to her for his insensitive behavior.

Relena would show him that she could be buttered up so easily, she stared out into space counting the stars that laid before her blue eyes, she noted that they were getting closer and closer to the colony reminding herself that she would have to get up and follow her father. _Of all the times to get angry at Father, I had to do it when he was going on another one of his trips!_ Relena thought grudgingly placing her hair behind her ears. She glanced at her father who was busy reading another one of his pocket-sized poetry books, he appeared to be absorbed in the book in such a way that he did not notice her staring at him until he turned the page; their eyes met for a brief moment before Relena shifted her gaze back to the space outside their shuttle.

Mr. Darlain smiled briefly before closing his book, he placed it inside the inside pocket of his suit jacket upon the announcement from the shuttle's pilot informing everyone aboard that they were docking now. Relena's face fell even more when the stars vanished from sight and were replaced by metallic inside of the colony, she frowned pulling at the ribbon on her straw hat. "Relena don't do that, you'll ruin the hat your mother gave you," Mr. Darlain chided softly removing her hand away from the ribbon.

"I don't care," Relena tore her hand from her father's grasp crossing her arms across her chest pouting her lip, Mr. Darlain sighed hopelessly unbuckling himself as the shuttle landed in the docking area. The 11-year-old began to scowl upon seeing a short haired red haired woman staring straight at her, scar traveling down her jaw. The woman's eyes were brown and took on the appearance of bobcat to match her bob-hair cut; Relena closed her eyes and turned her nose up at her. Without a doubt the young European girl knew this trip would be the worse one yet!

Relena followed Mr. Darlain across the space port taking notice there was not as many reporters around like there were in the well known colonies, there was a sort of tension in the air as she passed the very many people in the port, everyone seemed to be running from this very colony as if it were going to fall apart underneath their very feet or something. If that was case then Relena thought of everyone inside the space port were cowards for running and not doing anything to save their home from being destroyed by the money grubbing corporate scum of the alliance, they cared for nothing except for money the SOB's. Swallowing roughly the 11-year-old continued to follow her father sticking close to him as they neared the exit that was surrounded by three sets of reporters on the right and left-hand sides of the door, Relena wished to leave the port unnoticed but they would make it difficult. Behind the door Relena spotted three alliance soldiers and a woman standing in front of them, she frowned; _more escorts_. The two of them came into the area of reporters and were bombarded by questions.

"Vice foreign minister Darlain, what is the purpose of this visit?"

"Why did you pick this colony when you know it is going to be destroyed?"

"What can you possibly hope to do for this colony?"

"How is your relationship with your family?" And questions of this nature. Relena and her father kept a straight face never saying a word through it all as they exited the space port leaving the reporters behind, she felt relieved when they stepped over the threshold of the space port and onto the concrete of the outside, Relena spotted another man behind three men and one woman, he was leaning up against a shimmering black limo with a cigarette in his mouth. _He must be the driver_ she thought absentmindedly blowing her hair out of her face, the woman who had been standing front of the alliance soldiers came up toward them extending her hand in a friendly way.

Relena thought her entire outfit was strange; donning a tight fit blue strapless shirt underneath a lab jacket, a blue tinted Quartz srone around her neck, two chunky stone bracelets on her wrists and a sparkling Emerald earrings paired with a black pleated skirt and thick black heels "Welcome to our home, Vice minister," She said, Relena noted her shake was firm. Mr. Darlain shared with her a smile that he always gave people he met as the two shook hands. "Good to see your well Mrs. Toshino," He said formerly. "I hear you've got a child." Rei Toshino nodded her head in a most hesitant way as if she didn't want to speak of the child Relena's father mentioned but decided to say something in order to not to be rude to the well known minister.

"He's not so much as baby really, he was born a good while ago. He turned 7 a while back. He's home right now," She said quickly throwing her hair behind her. Relana eyed the woman suspiciously but said nothing as she followed her father towards the limo. "Well, if he's home, who's watching them if you don't mind me asking?" Mr. Darlain asked once they were safely inside the limo and driving towards the military facility she worked at. Rei looked down at her manicured nails swallowing roughly. "Uh, he's with a friend of mine," She stated almost too quickly. "Anyway you wanted to speak to us about our involvement with the Alliance am I right?" Mr. Darlain nodded his lower lip stiffening.

Relena played with the ends of her hair examining the man sitting beside her, his chestnut brown hair flowing down his neck his bangs the most unruly thing she had ever seen, he didn't seem to be a nice person in Relena's opinion; how could he? He was just sitting there beside her frowning still as a statue. Inching away from Taku Relena pressed the button upon the arm rest beside her opening the window, she sighed in relief when the simulated air hit her in the face lifting her spirits tremendously, she turned to meet her father's gaze but decided against it, she remembered that she was still angry with him.

(Military Base):

"Now Relena, I want you to enjoy yourself while I'm gone. Mr. Taku will look after you," Mr. Darrlain said straightening his daughter's straw hat. Relena nodded hesitantly standing up on her tip toes to give her father a kiss on the cheek for the sake of it, Mr. Darlain leaned over a bit so Relena could reach him she gave him a quick kiss on the non-hairy part of his cheek before stepping away from him, she gave a slight bow to Rei before heading away from the gates of the military facility. "This way please, our officials are waiting inside," Came Rei's voice. The 11-year-old watched her father follow the tall woman and the alliance soldiers towards the towering building, she sighed in dismay turning to meet Taku's stony expression.

Relena studied him with cautious eye wondering what could possibly be bothering this man, at one point she thought it was the presence of her father: being someone from earth she knew there were plenty on the colonies who didn't approve of her father, but now she wasn't so sure it was that. Putting on a pleasant expression Relena extended her hand to the adult in front of her. "I'm honored to have you as my chaperone Mr. Taku, I'm sure we'll get to know each other very well," Relena then smiled. Taku brushed his bangs out of his eyes peering at the girl's small hand then compared it to his normally sized hand, it seemed so fragile he was almost afraid to grasp it. "I'm sure we'll have a great time, Miss Relena," He said shaking her hand lightly.

Relena appeared disgruntled by the use for formality but she smothered the feeling and followed Taku towards the limo. The two of them sat in the front and drove for hours, Taku showing the well known tourist destinations and other places that the colony was or was currently known for, Relena listened most of the time, her attention was more focused on the nearly empty streets of a once busy downtown area, most of the inhabitants on the sidewalks were no older than she was, begging for food owners. Perhaps her father came here to stop the problems and poverty she was seeing now, if so Relena was feeling foolish for acting the way she had did on the way here.

Their problems obviously outweighed hers no contest, sighing the young girl turned away from the window proceeding to stare down at her hands folded upon her lap. "Unn Miss Relena, how would you like to go to a garden?" Taku's voice startled Relena who had become used to the silence. Relena eyed the older man in question straightening out her crooked straw hat. "I wouldn't mind, why?" She asked absentmindedly. Taku shrugged as he made left turn, Relena was left in silence as Taku drove down the road until there was nothing to see but trees, Relena became suspicious. She felt the limo pull up to the curve and the engine stop, Taku grinned as he stepped out of the limo shutting the door behind him.

Relena watched him go around the car towards her door expecting him to leave her there but instead was surprised when he opened the door for her, Relena unbuckled herself then stepped out of the car. "Thank you," Relena said quietly. "My pleasure, Miss Relena," Taku replied smoothly shutting the door behind him. Relena walked ahead of him with a sort of curiosity she was known for in her household. Pegan would call her a kitten experiencing string for the first time because she was so curious (at times).

As the 11-year-old traveled across the dirt path surrounded by shrubbery Relena picked up on a floral scent--- a smell that was quiet familiar to her, picking up her feet the girl began to jog across the beaten path until finally when she came out into the open she paused in her footsteps at the marvelous scene in front of her. Behind her Taku smiled shoving his hands into his pockets watched the girl's blue eyes sparkle with such an excited vigore it was hard to keep from laughing at her, he watched her rush from off the path into the short grass garden as his mind began to drift to how his wife was fairing with the meeting between Mr. Darlain and the other governement officials.

Relena kneeled down in front of a Jasmine flower patch marveled by the lavender beauty of the plant, the smell of the was mesmerizing to the young girl as she ran her fingers across the small pedals before taking notice of the presence behind her, She turned to meet Taku's amused expression. "Do you like this place Miss Relena?" He asked almost hesitantly. Relena nodded enthusiastically rising to her feet walking through the garden. "Its very beautiful," Relena said dreamily. "This is a sacred place for this Colony; it was created for the sole purpose of pleasing children of your age and younger. I take my son here most of the time, but the Alliance wants to get rid of it so they build another base in fear of rebel attack in this area," Taku sighed running his hand through his hair. "Why would they do such a thing?" Relena asked. Taku shrugged mindlessly, stating that no one knew for sure why the alliance would want to destroy a safe haven for children, only that they wanted to get rid of it for so-called purposes of the colonies safety.

Relena felt a pang of pity, not for Taku but the entire colony, from the way the man behind her spoke this garden was a prized possession for everyone that lived here, Relena hoped her father could do something about it before they alliance finalized their plans. This garden, full of multicolored flowers of all kinds and types, trimmed grass, a sun dial, several fountains, and three green houses, was far too beautiful to be replaced for something ugly like a military base. Sighing the girl turned to meet Taku's tall lanky frame standing in front of her, Relena almost yelped as she wondered how the older man had come up behind so silently. Taking her hand he said, "Come on, I'm sure your father's about done with his meeting," Relena nodded in agreement and let Taku lead her by the hand back to the limo.

Several days later Relena found herself seating herself by the shuttle window, her father was looking worn out as usual which meant he was going to be sleep a good four or five hours when they got home. She stared out into the void of stars as the colony became farther and father away from view, Relena sighed the thoughts of the garden and Taku's sad expression still fresh in her memory.

"What's the matter Relena, aren't you glad to be going home to earth?" Mr. Darlain said, concern evident in his voice. Relena blinked shifting her head toward her father. "Father, if there was one thing you could save, one thing, it wouldn't even have to be human, what would it be?" She asked disregarding her father's question. Mr. Darlain stared at his daughter long and hard, he knew he had made her angry, but the strange mellow behavior she had developed over the period time they were visitng the colony worried him but he knew if he voiced his concern she was brush it off with a smile much like her mother always did. Shifting in his seat he leaned over closer to his daguther. "What brought this on Relena?" Mr. Darlain said quietly. Turning her head back to the window she shrugged brushing her hair out of her face. "Nothing father, nothing at all,"

(FIN): Interlude 09.


	37. 27: The difficulties of moving forward

**27: The difficulties of moving forward**

(Disclaimer: _Far away_ dawn belongs to King Records and Bandai)

_The few memories  
Lingering in my heart  
Like fragments of a song   
Hang onto yesterday _

_Seeking for the true future  
The lonely traveler wanders _

_You whose heart screams  
Whose eyes stare Who are you  
Seal away those dreams and just fight  
Faraway dawn _

_Forgotten is the true face  
Beneath this mask  
Like the endless darkness   
That engulfs everything _

_The morning embraced by peace  
The color of blood that flows in fight_

_You who search  
For the future no one knows Who are you  
Blue flames tinge the sky  
Faraway dawn _

_Holding on to an unfulfilled wish  
I travel high above the lonely sky _

_You whose heart screams  
Whose eyes stare Who are you  
Seal away those dreams and just fight  
Faraway dawn _

_who search  
For the future no one knows Who are you  
Blue flames tinge the sky  
Faraway dawn _

(December 25th, A.C. 199; War memorial cemetery; somewhere on the outskirts of the city):

Jin leaned up against the street pole across from a local church, he watched the children of at least six or eight years old, he watched them with curiosity. He examined their tossing snowballs at each other or watching the other children sitting on the stairs rubbing their gloveless hands together and counting the snowflakes as they would fall. Wasn't he like that at one point?

Grinding his teeth he leaned up from off the pole and ventured across the street toward the courtyard, he was beginning to think he 'was' safer in the hospital than he was outside at least in there he could stay warm. Once Jin was across the street he dodged the flying snowballs, walked past the two children sitting on the thick marble stairs, and entered the church through the heavy swinging doors, in which he noted that it looked more modernized than he saw them when he was younger. Shrugging the snow off his shoulders Jin removed the hood from his head before walking forward passing he rows and rows of seats before he headed to the left where he entered through another door, he then found himself inside someone's office.

Jin looked around with curious eyes; there was a desk and a leather chair, naturally, a rug beneath him two shelves on his right, a table lamp beside on the left, four rows of clay pottery below the desk in front of him and a picture framed on the table. Intrigued he walked toward the desk and picked the picture up off the table. A woman dressed in long skirt and a blouse, stood behind her small daughter that held her fingers in a tight grasp while smiling, his brow wrinkled at the familiarity he sensed from the picture before dropping the picture frame on the desk.

His head was beginning to hurt again. "Excuse me young girl, can I help you?" Jin turned abruptly his fingers messaging his temple, his onyx blue eyes fell upon a tall woman wearing that same blue blouse and skirt except this time she was wearing a crescent shaped object around her neck on a chain, a diamond ring, and earrings that shimmered in the candle light. She looked utterly surprised when she saw his face, she woman began to turn red obviously embarrassed she had not noticed he was in fact a boy. "Forgive me, my eyes aren't what they used to be," The woman said nervously. Jin stared at her for minute longer before he responded to her question. "I-I uh- I was wondering if you knew where I could find the graveyard where everyone that was involved in the war was," Jin said hesitantly.

The woman smiled as she looked him over one more time Jin was beginning to think the woman was blind. He watched her stride toward him she past him and headed over to the shelf. "My name is Charlotte Micken, what's yours?" The woman asked searching her books. "Jin," The 13-year-old responded quietly. There was an intrigued hum from the woman as she pulled a book from her shelf, she lowered herself from standing on her tiptoes and turned to face the young man then began to read the book. "The War memorial cemetery, right?" Jin nodded a slight trace of hopefulness in his eyes. Charlotte began to scan the page once more before looking up at the young man in question, Jin sensed he was going to be asked why he wanted to know. He decided answering her before she even asked. "I'm looking for my mother and father... Rei and Taku Toshino... have you heard of them?" He said almost too quietly.

Charlotte eyebrows arched in slight question before she shook her head 'no,' there was a slight look of disappointment in his face but Jin nodded all the same. Charlotte bounced from her place over to her desk where she picked up a pad and a pencil and began writing something down, Jin began to feel crowded inside the room and wondered how long it would be before the woman gave him the information he sought when Charlotte turned and extended her hand holding a piece of paper in "These are the directions to the graveyard, I'm not sure its open this time of night but...," Charlotte paused, Jin groaned and removed the paper from her hand then briskly left the room. "Gook luck!" Charlotte cried. Jin waved briefly before vanishing around the corner.

Jin wandered through the cemetery hugging himself to keep the fleeting heat from his body from escaping, his hood hid his face as he trampled through the snow that steadily grew in size upon the ground it was now up to his ankles. He surely hopped he could find what he was looking for before the snow was up to his ears. Jin smiled ruefully at the thought of snow reaching that impossible height as he stopped beside another tombstone and kneeled down, looking back he realized just how long he had been walking. The entrance of the gate in which his scaled over was not a great distance away from his current position, the gate almost seemed nonexistent but he knew it was still there and he was not _that_ far from it.

Shaking the snow that had fallen upon his jacket off his shoulders the young man extended his bare hand over to the tombstone. His limbs trembled everytime he lowered himself to the cold ground to wipe a tombstone covered in snow, it was like his subconsciousness was almost hoping he didn't find his parents names carved on the stone, he hoped the people at the hospital were lying to him about the colony (whichever one that was) and he was simply lost and his parents were looking for him. As he cleaned the front of the tombstone clean of snow he began to feel his heart race with every inch of snow that fell to the ground and once the stone was completely uncovered Jin almost bit his tongue involuntarily. **_Here lie Professor Rei and her husband Taku Toshino- D.O.B.: Unknown; Death A.C. 194_**.

Jin could feel his body go numb and the tears he had been holding back falling down as if they had a will of their own, he gritted his teeth feeling a sob rising inside of his chest, he brought his hands up to his head and clutched his hair out of pure fury. The wind blew harshly around him as if to tease or mock him in his current time of plight, he his chin quivered before he finally started crying. "You're really gone... ," He sobbed. For once in his life Jin left that there was not a word or thing he could to bring himself to stop the oncoming emotion he felt, Jin fell to his knees sobbing so loudly there was a part of him that was worried that someone that worked at the graveyard would hear him.

All he wanted to do was go home, to be loved by his parents and be reassured by them that everything would be okay, but they couldn't and that's what hurt him the most. "Why'd you go away? What did I do to deserve loosing you?" He sobbed until his throat was raw with pain and he barely utter a word. And so there he laid; on the ground in the snow Jin didn't feel like moving a muscle in his body. With blood shot eyes he stared up at he cloudless sky above him blinking out of reflex when snowflakes made contact with his eyes and face, his body still trembling from his crying episode Jin climbed off the ground never bothering to brush the snow off his body, he simply began to run in one direction.

He dashed across the graveyard grounds knocking over hidden flower pots in the process until he reached a low fence in which he leapt over with ease tumbling to the ground, everyone that was walking down the sidewalk he had fallen on looked in his direction all of them strange looks, the 13-year-old ignored them as he climbed back up on his feet and resumed running across the street and through traffic. Cars stopped in his wake, their drivers fearing they would hit the young man, Jin ignored them and leaping back on the sidewalk he dashed down the walkway as fast as he could. _Give me some sort of reason as to why I shouldn't kill myself? One reason..._

(Maxwell/Schbeiker residence, December 26, 6:00am):

Hilde stood on a stool over the counter rummaging through the crowed cabinet for the medicine the doctor had given her, the track lights above her began to flicker. Hilde ignored them for several minutes before noticing their pattering was that of morse code. Pulling her head out from behind the cabinet door she peered down at Heero who was leaning up against frame of the kitchen entrance a crutch underneath his armpit with his hand on the light switch, he looked tired and worn out indicating he had not gone to sleep like Hilde had advised him to.

Frowning the young girl leaned away from the cabinet and began to climb down from off the stool. Making her way over to Heero Hilde asked, "What's the matter Heero, can't sleep?" Heero shook his head as he pushed away from the frame of the door and hobbled over to the makeshift bed otherwise known as a couch, Hilde followed him into the small living room curious to know why he decided to bother to play with the lights at such a time.

She watched Heero lower himself to the cushioned couch with some difficulty before finally falling onto it, Hilde winced slight when she noticed Heero had reached for his injured leg automatically. The doctor had discharged them after speaking to Relena and Herself, they were questioned on their ability (as well as their age) to care for the two injured young men lying the hospital beds next-door from each other, Hilde declared that she could take care of both young men without any assistance and there would no problem at all, Duo diagreeed but couldn't do much. Noin headed back to Preventers HQ upon hearing this, she had to give Une a report on the mission anyway.

The doctor had problems with agreeing with Hilde's bold move to volunteer as a caretaker for Duo and Heero but after a simple word of confidence in Hilde's abilities from Relena Darlain herself, the doctor decided that he would concur to Hilde's declaration and discharged the two of them. They all returned to the cabin to retrieve their stuff, Trowa and Quatre were the first ones to notice that Wufei and Jin's belongings were missing in the bedrooms they shared with Trowa and Mariemaia. Relena was worried about the well-being of Jin but Heero brushed it off stating the younger boy was acting recklessly stating that they shouldn't worry about him in the least.

Hilde noticed the resentment in Heero's words as she packed her and Duo's belongings, she began to sense a sort of tension between Relena and Heero when it came to the subject of Jin; one hated him the other didn't, Hilde knew this wasn't going to settle with either of them. After gathering all of their things (and snatching a few items from the kitchen) they all headed to the train station; Quatre helped Duo out of the van they had hitched a ride from and across the train station because the braided 17-year-old was under the influence of a sedative given to him by a doctor. Duo stumbled into boarding area, Heero had decided to deal with the pain instead of being drugged by doctors.

Once they were all in the boarding station everyone boarded the train where Pegan and Dido were waiting for them, Mariemaia took refuge in her friend trying her best not to cry in front of her. Trowa sat with Catherine with Ryuusei setting on his lap, Quatre sat beside Dorothy, Hilde sat beside Relena and Duo sat beside Heero much to both of their disappointment. It was obvious neither of them wanted to beside each other while in their present state, Hilde felt sorry for both of them. Pegan sat someplace where he could keep an eye on Relena.

Everyone was silent on the travel back home, Hilde would sometimes hear Duo whispering to Heero who repeatedly told him to leave him alone. Once the trip back was over Trowa, Catherine (Ryuusei), Quatre and Dorothy headed off in one direction to find themselves a hotel to stay in until they were ready to head back to space, Dido and Mariemaia went with Lady Une who was patiently awaiting their arrival, Relena left with Pegan with not a word spoken between her of Heero, and Hilde took the two injured ex-pilots to her and Duo's home. Hilde felt as though it was so long ago that all of this had happened but really it was only a span of two days ago. Heero looked up at Hilde with an inquiring gleam in his Prussian blue eyes, clearing his throat Heero threw his injured leg up on the arm of the couch swallowing a cry of pain.

He rested his head against the thick pillow covering himself up with his heavy down comforter and flannel sheet. "I doubt you heard a word I said, Hilde," He uttered to himself. Hilde pulled herself out of her trance of thought long enough to question what Heero had meant, Heero narrowed his eyes at Hilde's perplexed face before raising her arm to point at the bedroom door Duo was currently occupying. Hilde stared at the door for a moment then returned her gaze back to Heero. "I don't get it Heero, what about the bedroom?" She said. Heero scowled, Hilde was totally oblivious to what had happened while she had her head in the cabinet.

"I was lying on the couch when I heard a thump in Duo's bedroom, I got up and called to you but you didn't respond, so I started to turn the light on and off. I've been trying to tell you to go and check on Duo's bedroom the entire time you were spaced out beside me," He said angrily before closing his eyes. Hilde went red in the face before she dashed off toward the bedroom door. She grasped the door knob and entered the bedroom. The table lamp was on when she entered, Duo was lying on his back. His casted arm was hanging over the side of the bed and below it was a book lying on its pages (The left arm was broken, the right hand was fractured).

Duo was obviously fast asleep. Hilde tiptoed over to the right side of the bed she kneeled down in front of Duo's right arm hanging over the edge of the bed and picked the book up from off the floor, closing it. Her eyes averted to the black hardcover, its title was _Grapes of Wrath; John Stineback_, Hilde's eyes widened in a strange sort of bewilderment. "Duo reads this stuff?" She whispered to herself. She stole a glance up at what she could see of Duo's hair sticking up into view then arose to her feet. "I never would've guessed." Softly she placed Duo's arm back into the bed and then moved over to the left side of the bed where she sat the book down onto the table. As Hilde turned to leave the room she heard Duo shift in his sleep but thought of it as nothing but simple unconscious reflexes during slumber and continued on her way out of the room.

"Hey, you leaving already?" Hilde stopped in her tracks as her hand touched the knob, turning around she met Duo's tired coalbolt eyes, he looked happy to see her despite the sullen look on his face. "Do you want me to stay?" Hilde asked nervously. Duo looked up at the ceiling for a moment then back at Hilde's uncertain expression, he nodded finally. "Yeah I think I would like that," He said quietly. Obliging to his response Hilde moved over to the right side of the bed and sat down beside him, Duo smiled wearily. "I'm sorry I didn't get you anything for Christmas," He whispered quietly drifting into sleep. Hilde giggled brushing her thick bangs out of her face, she place her hand on Duo's forearm. "It's okay Duo, you being alive is the best thing you can offer me," Hilde said playfully wrapping her fingers against his arm.

The American young man began to chuckle at the tickling sensation on his arm. Hilde laid down below his arm resting her head against his torso, Duo shifted in his place slightly trying to make himself comfortable. "How's Heero?" He mumbled. "He's all right, although he's been acting very 'out of his mind,' you know; as if though he weren't here?" She explained placing her hand on his wrist. Duo nodded in response knowing how Heero was feeling to a certain extent, he was still recovering from their previous engagements. He knew Heero was probably having trouble going to sleep on such a night such as this probably because he was wondering on the whereabouts of Jin as he was, there was five inches of snow outside of their house and with Jin outside wandering about (or he assumed), the boy was bound to die on his feet.

Then again there was Relena to consider as well; Since he was worried about other things on the way back to Japan, Duo really never paid much attention to distance between Relena and Heero until Hilde explained the assumed predicament to him; Heero appeared to be at odds with the Vice minister about a certain subject. When Duo tried to get Heero's side of the story as to why the ripple was that formed between he and the honey blonde appeared Heero simply replied "Leave me alone Duo," And returned to staring out of the train's window. But he really didn't need a response from Heero know what Hilde told him was the truth.

The 17-year-old glanced at Relena who was staring in their direction before noticing she had been caught by Duo's intent stare, the almost upset expression playing on Relena's face was enough proof for him. As he prepared himself to go to sleep Duo felt Hilde shift uneasily in her place resting her head on his stomach, he winced at the momentary pain in his left side. "Duo, I know your tired but I've been meaning to ask you something," Hilde turned her head to meet the American's curious eyes. "Ask me something?" He repeated. Hilde nodded in response. Duo eyed the German girl in suspicion sensing the apprehension in her voice, wondering what could she possibly have to ask him that had to so uptight and unsure to talk to him outwardly about it. Duo shrugged, his way of saying he didn't care but Hilde didn't get that message and continued with her apprehensive demeanor.

"But what I'm about to ask may have you wanting to talk about some other time...," Hilde stopped in her tracks when she felt him groan. "Hilde its okay, you can tell me," He said exasperatedly. Hilde felt her cheeks burning she felt foolish and ashamed for what she was about to ask Duo but she had to get it off her chest before it began to eat at her conscience. "A while back you said _Solo_. I was wondering what it meant, " Hilde said quietly. Duo's jaw shifted slightly remembering that he had mentioned his long passed friend's name, but he never paid it any mind until Hilde reminded him just now; he was hoping she hadn't heard him.

Sighing Duo moved his arm toward him then pushed himself up into a sitting position with his right arm, he stared into Hilde's aquamarine eyes swallowing roughly each time she blinked at him revealing more and more worry. "He was- a friend of mine back when I was younger- an orphan on L2. He took care of me and the other kids that were with him. I looked up to him a lot until he got sick. I had to take his place, I tired to save him but when I came back with medicine that would make him better, he was already too far gone to be saved. He died and I took care of everyone until we were taken into a church," Duo stared straight into the depths of Hilde's aquamarine eyes, a very faint expression of sorrow reflecting her eyes. Hilde looked down at his casted hand blinking back tears.

"I'm sorry," She whispered. Duo gave her an affectionate grin resting his forehead against hers. "Don't be. It was a long time ago; I can't be sad anymore, I have to move on and try to make things better for my life. Its what he would want," He said steadily. "Life goes on." Hilde nodded weakly before Duo rested his head back onto the pillow, she laid down next to him with a sigh. "Goodnight," Duo mumbled closing his eyes. "Night Duo," Hilde responded snuggling closer to him. Heero listened to strange but welcoming silence that lingered inside the house, he blinked slowly with uncertainty examining his leg that was imprisoned in a cast and wondered if there anything he could while in this miserable state of helplessness, his Prussian blue eyes scanned the dimly lighted living room before shifting his eyes toward the videophone mantled on the wall inside the kitchen.

He scowled looking away; what did he care about how Relena felt towards his mistrust towards Jin, she was understanding and never would try to change his opinion on anything except on the subject strength. Relena almost always proclaimed that he was a much stronger person than she and he was the exact strength she needed to move on when he wasn't there with her. _Sometimes I want so badly to see you; but then I have just to remember that Heero's somewhere out there and it gives me the strength to go on._ That day, the day he found Relena on the verge of tears with a sprained ankle lying on the grass, was still so vividly strong in his mind.

Sighing he pushed himself out of his sitting position Heero reached for his crutch, he placed it under his arm and pushed himself off the couch, he hobbled over to the kitchen. The 17-year-old stood himself in front of the videophone he reached over with his arm held up slightly by the crutch and picked the receiver off the hook then dialed the correct amount of numbers to the Sanc Kingdom; a phone number only he, the other pilots and Lady Une among others within the Preventers knew about. He listened to the strange noise on the end of the line as he waited for someone to pick up, he tapped his finger against the side of the wall impatiently his left leg was beginning to sting again,_ damn broken leg_ Heero thought angrily. Heero removed the receiver from his ear and prepared to hang up but the image of the wrinkled face belonging to Pegan stopped him.

"Hmm? Oh, Heero Yuy is it?" Came the old man's greeting. Heero's eyebrows furrowed wondering if the elderly man was suffering from memory loss, he nodded nonetheless. "I'm terribly sorry, Miss Relena has retired for the night Heero," Pegan said. "Shall I call for her anyway?" Heero stared at the lavish stairway behind Pegan knowing any minute Relena would come trampling down those stairs, he opened his mouth hesitant to speak and waited for a sound, any sound that indicated her arrival down the stairs. But none came; after a moment Heero sighed, he wouldn't be speaking to Relena tonight. "No... its fine," He said dully closing his eyes.

There was an understanding sound from Pegan, just then Heero could hear footsteps trampling down the stairs at a fast rate. "Very Good sir, I'll tell her you called," Pegan replied finally. Heero nodded and hung up the moment Relena came into view wearing a robe and slippers, the screen went black. Heero groaned as unhooked the phone cord and he made his way away from the kitchen back to the couch. As he settled himself underneath the covers making sure his leg was propped up on the arm of the chair. He heard the door of Duo and Hilde's bedroom open, he averted his eyes upward although all he could see was the ceiling he did it anyway. "Heero, were you just one the phone?" It was Duo surprisingly and not Hilde. Sitting up for what seemed like the umpteenth time Heero turned his head toward a disheveled Duo Maxwell, the braided young man's eyes drooped with every minute that passed by and he seemed agitated to say the least. "Yeah," Was Heero replied. Duo yawned in response before retreating back into the bedroom leaving the door slightly agape. Heero rolled his heavy eyes and laid back down awaiting sweet slumber to take him.

_Heero stood amidst a snow storm in the middle of appeared to a graveyard, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion upon hearing the faint sound of crying. He began to move forward at a strange pace it was almost like something was preventing his moving forward for some apparent reason unknown to him. "Help...," Heero's eyebrows furrowed even more when he heard the familiarity of the voice, he threw himself into a run. _

_He dodged the tombstones as he did so, but no matter how fast he ran it always seemed the voice was getting smaller and more distant. Heero felt as though he had no personal ties to this voice but there something inside of him told that he had to help this 'voice' nonetheless. Heero ran for what seemed like hours on end when he finally reached the end of the snow storm and came out into the clearing of the fog. Heero's yellow sneakers smashed the snow beneath it, he looked around for the owner of the voice but couldn't find anyone. Was even anyone out here besides him or ghosts of a past forgotten? Heero began to move forward wanting nothing more than to leave this place, however, he was stopped in his tracks by a grunt of pain close by him. _

_Heero blinked for a moment before watching more fog drift apart creating a clearer vision for the Japanese teenager. Of course only to show him one thing; Jin's body trembling upon the red snow, Heero's eyes widened in shock not expecting to see the young boy ever again. He rushed over to the 13-year-old as quick as he could, he dropped down onto his knees beside him. Jin was bleeding in the stomach and the center of his chest but there were no wounds, the color had already left his skin and he had bleed a great deal. The only thing he wore was his jacket and a pair of solid blue boxers, Heero picked the boy's upper body of the ground his deadpan expression remained, however. _

_"You came to help me... Onii-chan...," Jin coughed grinning, Heero's eyes narrowed at the sight of his bloodied teeth. "I'm not your," Heero was stopped by the young man's response. "...Big brother, you and I are in not related...," Jin turned his head to the left and spat a wad of blood out of his mouth. "What happened Jin...?" Heero asked. Jin shook his head smiling, his eyes averted upward at the gray skies above them, Heero looked up as well. "You'll take care of me won't you?" Jin asked quietly._

Heero's eyebrows furrowed in confusion before noticing Jin's eyes breathing was getting shorter by the minute, rising to his feet Heero gathered the boy up in his arms and began to run in the direction he came from, Jin continued to stared at the sky, a determined expression & smile on his face, resting his head against the older man's chest he remained silent his eyes closing. "You'll make sure I'm safe won't you? That I'm not alone? Onii-chan?" He whispered quietly, his grip loosening on Heero's shoulder. Heero continued onward hoping he would get someplace before until he felt a heavy thump he left against his hand. Heero paused in his footsteps to take a look down at Jin; the boy's chest was as still as his steady eyes. Heero felt a sort of anguish come over him at the smile on Jin's face, a moment of silence fell over him and empty shell in his hands. "Yeah kid, I promise," He whispered falling to his knees on the ground.

Heero awakened with a start, a soundless scream within trapped in his throat, he looked around now dark living room. His hands were balled into fists as though he were holding something, letting out a shuddering breath Heero threw his covers off of his body and grabbed his crutch. He hobbled across the floor toward the door way he groaned at the draft of cold air he was feeling coming from the crack below the door, his exposed feet cringed wishing to retreat from the cold draft but Heero continued onward until he reached the door.

Extending his hand he grasped the door knob slowly reaching up with his left hand to unlock the door, once this was done Heero flung the door open careful not to let it touch the wall, a harsh wind blew inside of the living room causing the young man to shiver. The same fog surrounded the black area of the night, however there were no cries for help or foot prints indicating that there someone outside of the house. The heat of Heero's body began to diminish quickly so he shut the door silently so as to not wake Duo and Hilde, he pondered at the snowflakes that laid strew in ever direction on the living room floor listening to the wild pounding of his heart slowing down, he sighed involuntarily heading back to the couch hoping he would at least get 2 hours of sleep before the other two arose from their slumber. Heero covered himself back up with the down and flannel sheet and closed his eyes ignoring the throbbing pain in his healing leg.

(Kushrenada residence):

Lady Une sat in her lavish home office at her desk, in front of her sat Gene and Katsuya Cypher; both of them looked about ready to fall over for some unapparent reason but Une did her best not to dwell on it as contemplated on how she would break the news to them without causing an incident at the same time. Across the room nearest to the door stood Noin and Zechs dressed in civilian attire; Noin a slightly wrinkled white blouse, a pair of fitted jeans and boots; Zechs; a simple black turtle neck, a khaki jacket, jeans, and boots as well. Une wasn't sure why either of them here inside the office with her at the time but she was thankful for a familiar presence at least.

She examined the two male figures before her, Katsuya looked and left a lot like Margaret herself; if Margaret were a nice person at least, red hair, brown eyes, and the distinctive anxious look in his eyes Margaret displayed when she was shot (which was more than once). Gene looked sullen as if he already knew what she was going to say, if so it made Une's job **_slightly_** easier on the husband at least. Swallowing Une wrapped her fingers against the box that held the urn and the clothes that Margaret had worn, cleaned and ironed save her sunglasses. As Une opened her mouth to speak to them, the large oak doors of the office opened suddenly revealing Mariemaia and Dido, Une swallowed back comment and looked in her daughter's direction.

"Lady, Dido and I are going out to the gardens, we won't be long," Mariemaia said quickly. The 10-year-old shut the door without waiting for an answer from the older woman leaving Une back to her current business at hand, swallowing Une readied herself to speak. "Mr. Cypher, I first would like to ask if you knew what line of work your wife was in?" The Lady began. Gene gave Une a perplexed expression but answered that he knew at she used to work for the alliance and was now working for a company that used to manufacture weapons for the war but was supporting Orphanages at the moment. Une nodded in response. "Well, this may be hard for your to grasp Mr. Cypher, but your wife was working as a Mercenary for a dirty Senator for Russia, she has killed many children your son's age to get what her employer wanted and has even tired to kill the Vice minister Darlain," Une stated bluntly.

(TBC...)


	38. 28: A winter season's sorrow: Fukaimori

**28: A winter Season's sorrow: Fukaimori**

(Disclaimer: _Lost'_ lyrics belong to Sarah Mclachlan)

_By the shadows of the night I go  
I moved away from the crowded room  
That sea of shallow faces masked in warm regret  
They don't know how to feel, they don't know what is lost_

_  
Lost in the darkness of a land  
Where all the hope that's offered is  
Memories of being taken by the hand  
And we are led into the sun  
But I don't have a hold on what is real  
Though we can only try  
What is there to give or to believe_

_I want it all to go away I want to be alone  
Sympathy's wasted on my hollow shell  
I feel there's nothing left to fight for  
No reason for a cause  
And I can't hear your voice and I can't feel you near_

_I wanted a change knowing all I could do was try  
I was looking for someone..._

_

* * *

_

Gene rose from his seat, his tanned face growing red with fury. "How dare your insult my wife with such lies, and in front of my son as well" He bellowed angrily. Une remained relatively calm despite the unnecessary display of anger from the 53-year-old man before her, Katsuya looked nervous to say the least, almost afraid of his father's temper, his short red hair made Une wonder what sort of person Margaret had been. Averting her eyes from Kasuya to Gene Une arose from her chair squaring her shoulders slightly to seem more intimidating than she would usually portray herself as, the 22-year-old noticed the slight hesitant look in Gene's demeanor knowing that her bodily performance paid off.

"Mr. Cypher, I would like for your to keep your voice down and control your temper. What kind of example are you setting for your son? Get angry the moment someone offends your relative" Une stated blandly before revealing the box that was resting on her desk behind a folder that was sitting upward, in hiding until she thought necessary to reveal. Katsuya and Gene eyed the medium sized box in question, Gene was ready to question the 22-year-old's involvement with his wife but Lady Une beat him to the punch. "These were sent to me by a storage facility in Northern Europe owned by Gravitation. There was a letter from the company stating that if anything were to happen to Margaret Cypher, it should be sent to the nearest blood relative or family she had; The Preventers HQ informed the company of her death and this box was sent to our building. Margaret clearly wanted you to have them. Inside are a few belongings she wore and a letter written personally to her son explaining everything I'd told you in brief terms" She explained smoothly.

Gene stared at the woman in separated from them by the desk for the longest time before finally realizing what she was getting at. Slamming his hands upon Une's desk Gene asked"Where's Margaret, is she okay? Answer me now, Godda" He was silenced by the innocent and eager voice of his own son, Katsuya's short red hair bounced the very moment he moved away from his father and around the table to meet face to face with Une, Lady Une tried not to point out that he was shorter than Jin. "May I see it" He spoke softly, almost hesitantly.

The brown-haired woman handed the box over to the young man letting her fingers linger upon the sides for just a minute longer, Katsuya's cold finger tips pressed against her knuckles. Katsuya's skin complexion matched the shade of his hair as he removed the box from the older woman's grasp. He used his finger nail to cut the weather worn tape and opened the box, he reached in and picked up a pair of glasses along with a letter attached to them. Katsuya opened the letter and began to read it intently, obviously recognizing his mother's handwriting, there was a sort of happy glee in his eyes that Lady Une wished she would be able to retain but knew was impossible.

Une nodded to the young man before return to his flabbergasted father who looked as though he had swallowed his own tongue. Clearing her throat Une gently pushed the man into a standing position away from her desk Gene almost snapped at the woman but the cold stare he received from her told him otherwise. "Is she dead then? My mother" Katsuya whispered roughly. Une looked to the young man once more with no remorse just pity, the 13-year-old's mouth trembled as he fought back tears that fell regardless of his wishes not to, across from them Zechs could see the boy wasn't as strong as he acted.

The young man's spirit resembled that of Quatre's without the reliance and will power that the Arabian ex-Gundam pilot had which meant Katsuya was either going to be unstable because of this or he was extremely traumatized; either way none of the chips weren't falling in Katsuya's favor. "I'm afraid so... yes" He heard Une reply meagerly. "We cremated her. Her urn inside the box. I'm terribly sorry for your loss." Katsuya's father came over to the boy as he began to sobbing Gene pulled his son close to him careful not to smash the box, Une's eyebrows furrowed in a sort of confusion Noin and Zechs only saw when she disobeyed Treize and didn't know it. Katsuya moved away from his father almost immediately whipping his tears from his face.

"- please excuse me, I really have to go" He stuttered weakly running towards the door. Noin reached out to grab him but Katsuya dodged her grasp making his way out of the office sniffling on the way out, Gene thanked Une silently and went after his son hoping he had not gone too far. Zechs stared at the double doors swing for several minutes before turing his gaze towards Une who paler than usual as she settled herself in her leather chair. Noin stepped forward from her position. "Une are you okay" She asked. Une nodded quickly turning her gaze toward the large window that gave her a view of the cloudy outside below her, Zechs' eyebrows furrowed in confusion when he remembered the last thing Katsuya had said to them before running out, there was a strange tinge to his voice that Zechs swore he had heard before although he couldn't recall it.

As he was reading to speak to Une a quick wrap upon the large office door causing all three occupants of the room to turn their heads in the door's direction as it opened. Eriol's head popped through the small opening his study-glasses slumped down on the end of his nose, Une gave the young adult a look that screamed bloody murder but Eriol managed to pretend that he hadn't seen the look and entered the room and stepped over Zechs' foot that happened to be extended in his walk path. "Ma'am, the blood tests results from the hospital came in today" He said calmly, a more mature demeanor in his voice. "I felt the need to come over and deliver them to you."

Une's brown eyes widened slightly at the news and asked the blue haired young man to come forth towards her desk, indicating that she wanted to read the results herself. Eriol frowned slightly but did not argue with her, he strode across the carpeted floor in a quick manner so he wouldn't anger the woman he was approaching with his usual slow pace, swallowing nervously he sat the paper down onto the table before making his way back to the doorway. Zechs nodded in his direction Noin did the same, Eriol sent a weary smile in their direction before vanishing behind the closing office door, Noin sighed noticing the grim expression on the younger man's face and wondered if they were too harsh on him at times than others.

Sure they all knew Eriol was as about as annoying as a the misquote you don't that's on your arm until after you realized its bitten you, but deep down everyone in PHQ knew he was a joker and loved the friendly attention he got from them, especially from his wife Jennie. At times Noin wished Zechs would want a little attention from her, but knowing him Zechs wasn't about to drop his pride and diginty and fall to Eriol's level (wherever that was). Raising her head toward her friend Une, she watched the woman's brown eyes scan the folder with such an interest it was hard for Noin to determine whether or not she would hear her question or not.

"What did the file say about Jin's blood" Noin said, sounding too eager. Lady Une shifted her eyes from the folder to Noin then to Zechs who looked about as intrigued as he would in a wax museum but she knew both wanted to know what was in the file, sighing the woman laid the folder on the table and arose from her chair. She Made her way over to the large window and gazed upon the white surroundings. "It says there are no diseases in his bloodstream, no potential diseases. However, they say the exposure to the experimental drug Cetus might have done something to his white blood cells" Une paused for a moment. "Meaning what" Was Zechs' reply. Rolling her eyes Une explained that his immune system might have been substantially weakened by the overdose of the drug.

"...Also, Dr. Stansfield stated that there was an another drug in his system but was too far gone to know exactly what it had done to him. Everything thing else it just fine. Jin's has healthy as any other teenage boy" She finished turning her gaze back to the window. Noin scratched the back of her head in question. "Do you think that drug that Dr. Stansfield couldn't figure out might have done something to Jin mentally? You know like enhanced his brain waves to that of a Gundam pilots" Noin asked, uncertain of her theory. Zechs arched an eyebrow in question wondering what the woman standing across from him was getting at, Une in turn gave Noin the same look giving Lucrezia the feeling that she was the only one thinking this. "I mean think about it; he was able to control Wing Zero as well as the ZERO system to a certain extent. No one his age could've done that, not even I or anyone else (excluding the Preventer 5 and Zechs) could control Zero no matter how our high our mentally capacity is. Its that Stratagos whatsitcalled that Eriol and Jennie told us about. That his mother created" Noin explained fervently.

Zechs nodded in agreement while Une simply stared down at her desk at the folder, sighing the woman walked back over to her desk then picked up the folder and tossed it toward Noin. The purple-haired woman caught the end folder with ease before glancing up at the taller woman across from her, Une's expression was adamant which meant something was defiantly bothering her. "Noin I want you to burn that file to ashes, Jin is never to find about this" Lady Une said sternly. Both Zechs and Noin looked as though they had been punched in the gut their eyes wide open, transfixed on the fiery brown eyes of their commander. "I will not see another child suffering because of their mother" Une snapped angrily, her emotions running high. Zechs stared at his friend as though she had gone crazy but Une did not budge nor change her mind about the decision.

"Don't make me repeat my self, do it" Noin opened her mouth to protest but decided against it and curtly left the room with the folder in hand, Zechs followed after her; the office door. Une was then left alone in her office she welcomed the silence that washed over the large room as she settled herself on the window seat, her breathing was uneasy and her mind was in a state of chaos, hiding her face in her hands the German 22-year-old began to wonder how she was going to deal with the feelings that raged inside her. She wasn't supposed to feel sorry for Margaret or her family; she got what was coming to her and yet Une could not smile about shooting her, the expression of raw pain and sorrow that she saw on Katsuya's face would not allow her to relish in the victory she won over the Mercenary. Une began to cry.

* * *

(Mountainous Chinese village):

Sally grumbled underneath her breath as she picked up the fallen stuffed animals of her small bedroom. She (or rather their parents, people Sally knew very well) had let the little girls of the village she lived in spend two-weeks in honor of her return, being the modest person she was Sally Po thought of it no big of a deal that she finally came back. Sure it had been a good year or three since the last time she saw it but Sally knew somewhere deep inside of her that she'd always come back to the place she called her home.

It was only natural and Sally couldn't argue with that. "Finally" Sally mused picking the last stuffed animal off the ground. She moved over to her bed cradling the overbearing stuffed animals in her arms some of them slipping out her grasp the quicker she moved. The 22-year-old groaned in annoyance when she felt her 'thumper' doll hit her foot then tumble onto the ground. Dropping the dolls onto her floor bed the dirty blonde doctor removed herself from her current position and went over to pick up her thumper doll; the rabbit was worn indicating he had seen better days, its carrot was dirty orange now and his fuzzy pink nose was no longer fuzzy.

"Poor thumper" Sally sighed picking it off the ground. The woman then headed back to the bed where she fixed up her dolls putting them into the hammock that hung over her head of her bed. Once she was done tidying her bedroom Sally headed towards the kitchen hungry from the work she did, Sally walked through her moderate sized living room covered in spare sheets the little girls had sleep with last night. The girl's: Wei, Jing-ma, and Alice (all of them 5 years old), adored Sally from the stories they heard from their parents and wished to learn more about the oriental woman and asked their parents if they could spend the two weeks over at her house, their parents gave them their consent and after receiving Sally's permission quickly ushered their daughters into her hands.

But much to Sally's dismay the two weeks she thought would be short were long grueling; there was never a moment's peace for the 22-year-old, Wei, Jing-ma, and Alice would constantly follow her wherever she went and demanded that they'd spend more time together if she wasn't too busy with tidying up her house despite their presence. They would drag her to the icy river bed to go 'ice-fishing' as they called it, they'd drag her to their favorite hiding places, and the list of 'fun' things to do with the girls became longer and longer. Sad to say, but Sally was feeling as though she were already 80 years old which was a bad thing on her part. Finally two weeks had passed and Sally was more than glad to send the three energy-boundless girls home packing to their families just in time for Christmas.

However, her house took more than _two-weeks_ to restore back to its original state. Rubbing her aching arm muscles Sally picked the pot of steamy boiling water off the pale green stove and poured the heated liquid into her ghost shaped-mug. "I'll never invite children to my house again" She uttered dipping a chamomile tea bag into her cup of hot water, she watched as the leafy contents of the tea bag dyed the water before picking the mug by its handle and heading back to her living room. "I never thought children could be such a handful. Why couldn't they be more mild-mannered like that boy" Sally wondered aloud sitting down on her couch.

Her eyes scanned the surrounding living room area which was covered in mesh-type fabric and old pillows from the basement, she sighed involuntarily before catching sight of a figure slouched up against her shelf nearest to the front door. Acting on instinct the 22-year-old dropped her mug and reached for her gun that laid upon the coffee table only for her fingers to be met with the cold surface of the glass table. "Nani" She blurted before glancing back up at the figure. "Chang Wufei" The Chinese teenager opened his eyes shifting them towards Sally's surprised expression, he gave the older woman, his friend a small smile in return.

"Your door was unlocked, you should learn to lock the door behind yourself; you looked like you've been robbed" Wufei gave the room a thorough looking over. "Need any company" No, she didn't want company but his sort of company she would welcome anyday. Sally examined the room herself once more blushing in embarrassment, she nodded sheepishly lowering her defenses. Wufei in turn placed the gun on an empty spot of the shelf he was up against and moved over to Sally. "I had company ... little girls" She said quietly. Wufei's expression lightened slightly at the condition of the room. "So I see" He said obviously amused. Sally glared wholeheartedly at the young man. "S'not funny Wufei" She mumbled. Wufei tried his best not to laugh as he bent over to pick up the fallen fabric.

* * *

Duo sat upon the floor of the living room flexing his wrist which hung over the sling his arm was confined to, it stung every time he moved it much to his annoyance. Giving his sore wrist a break he turned his head upward and glanced at the slumbering Heero Yuy behind him on the couch, the American noted that he looked troubled even in his sleep and wondered if the Japanese teenager would ever gave himself a break during the mending days ahead, or if he had ever stopped thinking like a soldier. It was a lot to consider in Heero's case but Duo never minded pondering on this type of subject. As much as he hated to admit it he enjoyed examining the brooding teenager above him. It gave him something to do when there was obviously... nothing to do. If anything Duo pondered the Heero enigma because of what little he knew of the Japanese teenager behind him, Heero never told him anything about himself so he simply assumed the man's character and personality by what he showed.

It took no blind man to see that Heero had his own way of showing his emotions to the people he knew, he was sympathetic in his own way for instance, he wasn't overly emotional and said the right things at the right times, Heero could be absolutely harsh, but it was necessary at ti- Duo scowled at the absurd line of thought that popped into his mind. Duo began to flex his wrist once more to remedy his thoughts, focusing them on getting the pain in his wrist to cease torturing him. There was a grunt behind him, Duo's cobalt eyes shifted behind him resting upon the couch and examined the awakened Heero who looked more than a little troubled.

"Hey Heero, how'd you sleep?" Duo asked deciding to start the 7:00am morning time on the right foot. Heero blinked for a moment shifting his head toward the braided American below him, Heero's Prussian blue eyes turned toward the kitchen; it was bustling with energy with the smell of pancake batter cooking in the waffle maker, he knew Hilde was up just from listening to the humming resonating from the small area across from the living room. The dream still troubled his mind, the calm tear stained face of Jin staring up at him with longing in his eyes as he died in his arms, the sheer thought of that annoying boy dying was something Heero couldn't bear to think of even he didn't come to terms with Jin at all.

Rubbing the back of his neck Heero stared down at Duo who was no longer waiting for a response but bothering with his wrist upon his broken arm, he watched his friend tense every time he rested the wrist downward. "I slept fine Duo..." Heero paused watching Duo raise his head up in question indicating he must have forgotten he greeted the Japanese teenager or he really wasn't expecting a response. "...You should stop doing that, it'll only make it worse" Heero stated. Duo frowned upon hearing this but stopped flexing his wrist. He then arose from his place on the ground reminding himself he couldn't relieve his backside of the pain he felt from sitting on the cold hard ground.

He watched Heero reach for his crutch and pull back the sheets that covered his legs off of him Heero grunted as he pulled himself off the couch and into a standing position. Heero shifting his gaze from the crutch to Duo who held his duffle bag, he nodded his head in thanks taking the bag from his friend's grasp. Duo watched his comrade head for the bathroom for a moment or two, the posture of Heero's shoulders were slumped which meant something was bothering him as usual. Rolling his eyes Duo headed toward the kitchen with every intention to speak to Heero about whatever was bothering him.

* * *

Trowa tossed another snowball at Ryuusei just as the small girl threw her massive snowball at him he dodged it with ease as he rolled across the ground ready to create another diabolical snowball when he was hit several times on the head by something horribly icy-cold, he grunted in annoyance shifting his gaze upward at the hotel window that happened to be where his and Catherine's temporary bedroom resided spotting the brown-haired woman herself beaming down at him donned in her coat and gloves that were in fact covered in snow.

Trowa glared declaring mentally that two against was nothing he couldn't handle but was cheating since he remembered Catherine objecting to playing in the snow with Ryuusei and himself, climbing onto his feet Trowa grabbed up a large amount of snow then began to pack it into a compact ball. "Mattie, Barton-kun" Ryuusei cried in objection throwing a snowball of her own at him. Trowa dodged her attack once more throwing his snowball at the little girl sending Ryuusei tumbling to the ground, he smirked briefly before being thwacked in his head by Catherine's sneak-attack snowballs. He turned and threw his last snowball at her.

Catherine shut the window just as it came flying at her Trowa frowned when it splattered all on the window. "Kudos Cathy" He uttered bending over to gather more snow. They played until Ryuusei could no longer take being hit by Trowa's accurate snowballs, the two ventured inside hoping Catherine had the decency to make hot chocolate before they arrived inside. Trowa felt sweaty and cold all at the same time as he undressed himself, his legs despite the supposed warmth of his long-jonhs brought him were freezing while they sweated, his dress shirt stuck his chest as did his sweater and his bangs were lying flat upon his face, Ryuusei looked as though she had sweat the most; her chopped short hair (which was slowly regaining its length) was matted with moisture.

Her pink overhauls and sweater were wrinkled giving them a damp appearance her small feet were bare and dry which for Trowa was a strange thing (since she was sweating as much as he), he was thankful nonetheless. "Are you cold Ryuusei" He asked softly as he placed their boots up against the wall nearest to the door. Ryuusei shook her head soundless skipping into the small bedroom. Trowa watched the little girl vanish around the corner with a look of worry in his eyes wondering if she was still bothered by the events that took place several weeks ago. _Its' best not to ponder on that,_ Trowa thought entering the bedroom, he sniffed the air catching the faint smell of chocolate blended with milk wafting from the small kitchen of the motel room.

"Ryuusei" He called walking over to the bathroom door. He peered through the crack of the door to find the small girl examining the toilet, Trowa decided to leave the girl be before heading to the kitchen he knew Catherine would be there. The kitchen was old, thinned out; the titles were blueish/green hue, the empty fridge along with everything save the pine cabinets were also that strange color Trowa found to be very unattractive. "Hey Trowa, your cocoa's ready" Catherine's voice startled the usual stoic and composed teenager young man out of his thoughts, he looked in her direction his cheeks beginning to burn once more. Striding over to the counter Trowa did his best to keep a good distance between him and Catherine when he picked the black mug up.

Just as he was bringing the mug to his lips to drink a hand grasped his, Trowa gasped quietly and almost dropped his mug if it had no been for the other hand that supported his loose grip on the mug, he glanced up at two pale blue eyes full of concern and doubt. They stared at each other for what seemed like hours when it was only five minutes persay, Trowa was first to break the trancelike state the two of them were locked in and tried to move away but Catherine kept her grasp on his hands firm, she would not be easily pushed aside. "Catherine ... please understand I meant no harm toward you when I tried to kiss you... I really do love you" He said sternly.

Catherine shook her head in amusement as a grin broke out on her face causing an array of expressional emotions to break out on Trowa's face, the most evident ones were confusion, grief, and sorrow. Lowering his and her hands down to the counter she moved closer to her surrogate brother embracing him the strongest hug she could muster. Catherine could feel him tense at the closeness of her body but paid no attention to it knowing what the young man wanted was something resembling of compassion or caring. "I'm sorry I can't return these feelings Trowa, I am sorry if I mislead you with my friendly flirting. It's just in my nature, you seemed so uptight that I wanted to make you feel welcome ... so I flirted."

A sharp intake of breath was her answer to her silence, she continued her heart dying to confess to him. "...But always know that'll always love you like a brother no matter what." She finished, her voice heavy with emotion. "I understand Cathy, really I do" Trowa nodded quickly blinking rapidly, he reached up to brush the tears from his sister's eyes Catherine laughed just as sob escaped her throat. "Do you? I mean do you _really_ understand? I hurt you Trowa with my answer... I just don't want to be the source of your sadness anymore" She cried bursting into tears. The green-eyed young man did his best to hush his hysertical sister uncomfortable with the fact that his new effections toward her caused this reaction, Trowa pulled the woman into a hug as she cried no longer caring if he saw her in such a weak state. He scanned the kitchen floor for any sight of Ryuusei until he heard her humming to herself inside the bedroom hoping onto one of the beds unaware of the dire situation. Sighing with some relief Trowa continued to try comforting his trembling sister. "Its' okay Catherine, I understand..." The 17-year-old whispered softly.

* * *

A pair of thick Nike sneakers stumbled through the snow no destination in particular, their owners legs trembled from the harsh cold as did his entire body. He felt as though the foundation though covered in snow was shaking him to the very bone and wouldn't stop until he was noting more than a memory underneath or rather above its presence, but he couldn't stop if he did he knew he'd just end out face first in the snow without any means to save himself from an icy death, Jin groaned peering over the top of his heavy hood. He couldn't see anything for miles, he knew he was still in the city but he couldn't figure out where in the city he was. It was frustrating to say the least.

Coughing the 13-year-old stumbled onward through the snow despite the unstable condition of his already weakened body, the loss of blood from his wound which had opened much earlier in the day ... perhaps night when he was at the church weakened him greatly, the bandage around his waist had become loose and his reopened wound began to bleed from too much moving about. Jin had tried his best with the part of his shirt Mariemaia had given him to secure the wound but it continued to bleed only slower this time, now Jin was wondering how he would die; bleeding to death or frostbite.

It would only be a matter of time before it happened anyway and just as he placed his foot onto the ground Jin felt his legs give way beneath him and he fell to the ground. He groaned on impact surrendering all his will or little had to whatever being wanted it, his hands clutched at the snow as if it were a solid object. "I never ... thought I'd be dying like this.." He uttered to himself spitting out the snow that had entered is mouth. With the certainty that he would die Jin awaited sweet oblivion to take him. The 13-year-old stared into uncharacteristic snow that surrounded him realizing that it was cold, and he was still alive. Suddenly the young man remembered the dream he had about his parents when he was in hospital.

They were smiling at him both their hands grasping his, leading him out of the darkest part of the house they lived in towards the outside where he could run free while they watched him. _They_ wanted him to live, to live a happy life acknowledging the fact that they were gone in body but never in sprit. Pushing aside his selfish feelings, Jin rose to his feet, he would live because he promised them he would. The young man struggled to stand ignoring the numbing pain his body was experiencing at that time. His right hand clutched his bleeding left side, His limbs felt like lead as he pushed himself through the snow toward the edge of the sidewalk, his destination was a small coffee house that was currently sheltering people from the storm.

_Just a little further, it shouldn't be much further,_ Jin raised his bloodied hand spreading his fingers out towards the edge of the sidewalk just as he fell to the ground again. "Kami- I should've never left the hospital..." He whined pathetically as his eyelids grew heavier. Curling up into a ball he closed his eyes sensing that unconsciousness was near, there was no hope for a hopeless boy. As his senses began to shut down Jin's ears perked slightly at the faint sound of someone calling his name in desperate shouts, he couldn't even feel himself being lifted off the ground and carried into a vehicle.

The 13-year-old grunted slightly at the sensation of heat flowing around him and leather below his shivering frame, he could barely get his eyes to open when he turned from the side upward to stare at the face framed by hair flowing around it. Jin squinted noting his vision was horrible. "... Pegan hurry, he's bleeding" A pair of hands cupped the sides of his face Jin could make out a worried smile on the woman's face. "Don't worry Jin, you'll be fine; you're going to be all right." Upon hearing this Jin smiled wearily before falling into unconsciousness. He knew he was safe. _Relena..._

_

* * *

_

(TBC...)


	39. 29: Shinjitsu no Shi

**_29: Shinjitsu no Shi_**

(_Disclaimer: Take my hand lyrics belong to Dido_.)

* * *

_Touch my skin and tell me what your thinking,  
take my hand and show me where we're going  
lie down next to me, look into my eyes,  
and tell me oh tell me what you're seeing  
so sit on top of the world and tell me how you're feeling,  
what you feel now is what I feel for you  
take my hand and if I'm lying to you, I'll always be alone if I'm lying to you_

_See my eyes they carry you're reflection, what my lips and hear the words I'm telling you  
give your trust to me and look into my heart and show me,  
show me what you're doing_

_take my hand and if I'm lying to you, I'll always be alone, If I'm lying to you  
take your time, if I'm lying to you, I know you'll find that you believe me, you believe me  
feel the sun on your face and tell me what you're thinking  
catch the snow on your tongue and show me how it tastes  
take my hand and if I'm lying to you, I'll aways be alone, if I'm lying to you  
take you time and if I'm lying to you, I know you'll find that you believe me, you believe me_

* * *

(December 28 A.C. 199: Colony L4; Winner Mansion):

* * *

"Master Quatre where have you been! We've been worried sick about you!" Auda cried to the young blonde and Dorothy when the two entered the large building Quatre called home. Half of the entire entrance hall was dressed head to toe in Christmas decorations. The two way staircase's balusters were wrapped in garlin that was embroidered in small Christmas packages, the statues held reefs around their necks among other things. Quatre waved to the oncoming Arabic army and all of his sisters.

Dorothy began to wonder what had possessed her to say _yes_ to Quatre. His entire family were not her favorite people to be around, especially Quatre's sister's and Rashid. They eyed her like a criminal. She edged out of view as the outrageous number of (Minus Rashid who was off doing something on his own) people came around Quatre to give him a piece of their minds. Dorothy headed toward the stairs ignoring the butler that stood at the foot of the right stair case holing a platter complete with a tea pot, cups, and tea sandwiches. She ignored him as she headed up with her suitcases knowing what guest room she wanted to occupy, the one nearest to Quatre that obviously been his mother's bedroom. It was now a guest room, why however, was a question Dorothy thought better left unquestioned.

As she traveled the immense hallways Dorothy examined each of the paintings on the walls divided by each door. Most of them were of people she had never seen, others were people that currently among the living (Relena being one of them). Then there was herself and Quatre's paintings parted by the doorway of the bedroom she wished to stay. An undeniable smile crossed her lips entering the large bedroom. It appeared to the same state she had left last time she staying at the mansion, the covers had been changed though. The room was spotless indicating that the maids had been cleaning. The curtains were still gold embroidered the work desk remained beside the bed, the night stand resided on the right, the floor mirror resided beside the bedroom door as did the closet, the rug was still the same white rose themed one. The ceiling remained to be plastered designed and the chandelier remained hanging in the center of the ceiling.

Sitting down on the bed and placind her suitcases on the floor under the bed she reached into her peacoat's pocket and pulled out a small pocket watch. _That wasn't there before,_ Dorothy thought perplexed before reading the tag handing off the gold chain. _To my dear friend Dorothy, I'll try to make up all the lost time; Quatre R. Winner_. Grinning the blonde sat the watch onto work desk and began remove all her outside clothes. There was no doubt in her mind that somewhere around the time she and others were kidnapped she almost wished that she'd die in the explosion inside the missile level had it not been stopped. There was also no doubt in Dorothy's mind stating that she had been under the influence of a sedative that had been administered into her system (after the heavily armored men had thrown Relena, Trowa, Quatre, and herself into their armored trucks) making her think that way.

Afterward, on the road to Quatre's home Dorothy had remembered that she had sprained her ankle. It was still as painful as before because of all the exertion she had placed upon it. She ignored it simply because she didn't want to be babied by Quatre of his any of his friends. Removing her shoes and socks she placed her leg overtop her knee to inspect her sprained ankle; it was horribly swollen, when she tired to flex her toes a sharp pain traveled up her leg. Wincing the girl searched for something that she could use to call someone into the bedroom without actually having to get up and do it herself. That was until the door opened. Quatre poked his head inside looking quite relieved to have found Dorothy. He greeted her with a small wave. "May I come in?" He said looking out into the hallway. "Yes, you may," Dorothy replied coolly.

Quatre smiled in an almost ecstatic way as he stepped inside Dorothy eyed curiously when he shut the door and made his way over toward her temporary bed. "I would've joined you sooner, but my sisters as well as the Maguanacs sorta wanted me to explain the call they got from Une explaining our past predicament," He laughed slightly until he saw the 19-year-old's swollen ankle. The color in Quatre's face drained instantly and before Dorothy could protest in her cool manner the young man was beside her in an instant, his hand cradling her injured ankle. Dorothy flinched violently causing her hand raise up in a defensive manner, Quatre dodged her hand as it swiped at him.

"Quatre Winner! My ankle hurts worse than the seven rings of hell and your manhandling it as if I don't feel anything!" She cried angrily. Quatre flinched at the hurt that he traced in her voice and immediately apologized for his insensitive reaction to her injury, it took only about a moment or so for Dorothy to accept his apology, she then went back to being silent. Quatre fidgeted uncomfortably in the silence stealing quick glances at the platinum blonde girl beside him, Dorothy noticed but decided not to give into his 'pity-looks'.

An hour later the two still found themselves unable to speak a word to each other. Or at least Dorothy was unable, Quatre on the other hand couldn't bear another second of the silent treatment. "Dorothy if you like, I could go and get a first aid kit for you ankle?" He said uncertainly. Dorothy looked at him for a brief moment before nodding her head in agreement, rising to his feet Quatre headed out of the bedroom eager to complete his mission. Several minutes later Quatre returned with the first aid kit in hand, Dorothy looked in his direction out of pure uninterest when he kneeled down in front of her. "Are you still angry at me?" He asked quietly. Dorothy shrugged. "That depends," She said simply.

"Depends?"

"Yes, depends?"

"On what exactly Miss Dorothy?"

"Just_ Dorothy_ Quatre. As before; That depends on if this _pocket watch_ over here is a late Christmas present?" She said in a less than kind manner. Dorothy's eyebrows twitched in slight annoyance at the sensation of pressure against her ankle she pressed her uninjured foot against Quatre's stomach causing him to jump slightly, he looked up at her with inquiring eyes then shifted gaze toward the work desk where the pocket watch resided. Quatre made sure he there were no infections or signs of danger upon her ankle after washing it and wrapped the bandage around the blonde's foot up until he had covered the entire foot as well as her ankle. Dorothy got the feeling that there was something about that pocket watch that was very personal to Quatre and wondered what could've possessed him to even give it her?

Leaning over to get a better look at his face she Dorothy placed a hand on his head. There was silence before he looked up at her with an almost guilty look. She was taken aback by this and wondered if the extent of her words wounded the young man before her so. "Quatre I demand to know why your acting so strangely!" She said haughtily.

The young man stood up from his kneeling position rubbing his eyes rather quickly not only giving Dorothy the feeling that she had hurt his feelings with the insensitive comment of hers. If there was really something special the pocket watch then Quatre had every reason not to tell her, but then why give it to her? Dorothy watched Quatre sit down beside her. "First off; yes, its a late Christmas gift for you Dorothy," Quatre began. "Second; it belonged to my mother ... or at least that's what Irea's always told me. I wasn't sure what to get you for Christmas and Irea suggested I give you this pocket watch."

Dorothy eyed her friend in a most odd way thinking, that if she were this ex-Gundam pilot she would not be so hasty as to give up something that belonged to her mother. "I know your thinking I made a rash decision, but I really didn't know my mother. I've only found about her recently. She died giving birth to mean." Dorothy nodded resting a hand on Quatre's hand, the young man looked up in her direction with curious blue-green eyes. The two of them stared at each other for the longest time. Quatre was the first to break his stare and avert his eyes towards the doorway.

"Anyway," He cleared his throat. "I'm not saying I don't love my mother. But I think she would happy to know I would be giving something of hers to give to you, wouldn't think?" Dorothy watched the blonde reach over her and pick the pocket watch up from off the table. He handed the object to her smiling all the while, Dorothy eyed him again before taking the pocket watch from him and stuffing it into her vest's pocket. Sighing she said, "Of course Quatre, I'm sure she would," Pulling her pleated skirt further over her exposed legs the blonde girl asked Quatre if he could possibly bring an ice pack for her throbbing ankle. Quatre nodded rising from his place he left the bedroom once more. Dorothy welcomed the silence with open arms.

* * *

If there was one thing Duo hated the most it was Heero's persistence when it came to doing what he wanted. There was no stopping him and to risk bodily injury in order to do so would probably be the last thing he or anyone else would do, it was just stupid and their lives were worth more than that. Not that he remembered Heero shooting anyone for trying to stop him from doing anything. Groaning the young man rubbed his shoulder blade against the frame the kitchen door way Duo was watching Heero with a sort of intensity as he tried to pull the cast off his leg. Hilde was currently absent from the house, supposedly on a grocery shopping trip. "You know that is plaster?" Duo said tiredly flexing his wrist again. "Ouch." Heero averted his eyes toward Duo (who appeared to be falling asleep on his feet) with a heated gaze as he pulled against the cast on his feet with his hands very much aware of the fact that the cast on his foot was plaster. "What's your point?" Heero stated sharply.

He grinned slightly at the sound of a crack. Duo rolled his eyes rubbing his shoulder blade against the door frame once more, there was a look of complete disbelief in his face upon noticing a fracture in the cast._ I don't believe this guy! _The 17-year-old thought annoyed. Heero pulled for what seemed like hours until the cast was finally broken away from his leg. Heero's grin reappeared just in time for him to turn and gaze at his braided comrade. Duo looked dumbstruck; his mouth was slightly agape as he watched Heero stand up on both his feet. Heero grimaced applying slight pressure to his left leg, the same soreness was still there. "Its not bad," Heero stated calmly walking toward his friend. "At least I'm able to walk on it." Duo wished for nothing more than the use of both his hands so he could strangle him, however, he would have to make do with glaring at Heero.

"That's not the point, your supposed to be resting, not up looking for Jin!" Duo blurted angrily. "The fact that your leg is still sore means your not to walk on it! Your not a machine Heero. Remember machines need_ parts for repairs_, unlike you and your leg!" The Japanese teenager narrowed his eyebrows at the grinning American before returning to the couch, his borrowed plaid blue flannel shirt over top a long-sleeve long-john shirt felt stiff now that he was able to roam. "I just need to see-." Duo abruptly cut the seventeen year old off with a retort. "Heero he could be anywhere now! Its been ... I don't know how long since we've last seen him! He could be in space for all we know!" Duo snapped yanking at his sling's strap. The American grunted in pain realizing he had just used his hand, Heero eyed him accusingly. "Your not supposed move that hand," Heero mumbled. Duo stared him with one open eye gritting his teeth as a way to compensate for the pain. "Yeah well, I blame you for my mistake," He uttered walking into the kitchen. Heero stared down at his bare feet then shifted his Prussian blue eyes toward the front door upon hearing keys slip into the lock.

_Hn. Hilde's home. I wonder if she'll chew my ears off, _He mused as the front door opened. Hilde stepped through with an armful of shopping bags. She kicked the door shut with her foot and proceeded into the kitchen, she greeted the Japanese teenager on the couch unaware of the broken cast that laid beside him. "Hi Heero ("Hn..," Was his response), I'm home Duo!" She said cheerily. "Hey Hilde!" Heero heard Duo greet her with the best happy voice he could muster. Hilde must've bought it because she did not question him in the least as she began to remove all the frozen (as well as non frozen) foods out of the shopping bags. Heero grunted in annoyance when he heard Duo's empty cheerfulness at the mention of 'homemade pizza for dinner,' reaching down Heero picked up his boots and socks. There was no way he could stay inside the house for a minute longer.

He slipped both clothing on quickly and when Hilde and Duo weren't looking, advanced past the kitchen door towards the front door. His dream was still bothering him and his mind would not find rest until he knew Jin was all right. Giving the kitchen door once more glance Heero grabbed his jacket and silently headed out of the house, he was then greeted with the strong winds and snow blowing around him off the ground. Heero blinked pulling his down jacket's collar up around his neck then proceeded forward limping slightly from the pain in his leg. "I wasn't expecting this much snow," He mumbled staring down at his missing shins. He hoped Hilde and Duo didn't catch on to his absence _too_ soon.

Hilde shivered when a draft ran across her ankles she turned her head toward the living room, there was an uneasy sense of emptiness coming from it. Strange, she didn't remember leaving the front door open. "Heero's unusually quite, don't you think?" She said casually. Duo stopped examining the canned goods long enough to take a peak at the living room; he too felt the same sort of emptiness that usually came with a vacant house. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, Duo walked away from the counter in the center of the kitchen past Hilde (who resided on the island unpacking fruits and vegetables from the shopping bag) and into the living room. If there was anything he **_absolutely_** hated more about Heero than his persistence it was his ability to leave unnoticed, like a ghost. "I think I know why Heero's so quiet...," He mumbled turning around to meet Hilde's confused face. Hilde stared at him with worried eyes before taking a peak into the living room herself.

The color in her face drained when she saw the broken cast on the ground in two pieces, she turned toward the coat hanger; Heero's jacket was missing. Rushing toward the door the girl yanked it open surprised to find it unlocked, she stared out into the whiteout before calling out to Heero. The hospital left Heero and Duo in her capable care and she had let one of them escape her sight! Good God, what would she do? Duo positioned himself against the kitchen's door frame watching Hilde calmly until she withdrew with the cold and closed the front door. He almost frowned at the genuine look of concern on her face. "Duo we have to go and find him!" She cried walking over to him. "Feh, If I know Heero, he'll be back when he's good a ready," Duo scoffed turning his head in the other direction. Hilde stared at the tall young man before her almost on the verge of tears, though the occasion didn't call for it. Heero, his friend was out in a blizzard and all he could say that was he would be back? "Duo how could you say that, he's hurt! Isn't Heero your friend?" Hilde blurted in disbelief.

Duo looked down at Hilde with wide cobalt blue eyes surprised at her reaction towards the comment he made, she never acted that way about Heero before. "Of course he's my friend Hilde, but you know as well as I do that Heero can take care of himself," Duo placed his fractured hand upon her shoulder. "Don't worry about it. He'll know what to do." Hilde's watering aquamarine eyes stared into his cobalt blue ones searching them for the truth; there wasn't a trace of mistruth in his gaze. Hilde lowered her defenses bowing her head. "I trust you Duo," Hilde said quietly. "That's my girl!" Duo grinned happily placing his hand onto her head. Hilde chuckled in amusement as she was lead back into the kitchen, however, she could not shake the uneasy feeling inside of her. She just hoped that Duo was truly right about Heero. God knew she couldn't stop worry about the reckless young man that had become a close to her.

* * *

Mariemaia waltzed to a soothing melody across the large dinning room floor of the Kushrenada mansion. Barefoot she stepped into the correct footnotes taped onto the floor by her friend Dido who stood beside the video camera the two of them had found buried in the basement. Mariemaia had been spending her free time practicing on her dancing to be prepared for her lessons in St. Gabriel come school time again. While the young men of the school had fencing classes the girls had ballet and traditional dancing classes due to their future statuses in society.

At one point when she wanted to join the dance classes, but the head director of the school's board objected to her offer saying she had not the talent and that her relation to Treize Kushrenada was an irrelevant bribe since they had never heard of her from the late Treize. Upon telling her mother, Une vouched for her surrogate daughter stating that if Mariemaia was not allowed to join St. Gabriel's dance program that she would shut down the entire school for discrimination against so-called no-talent children. The board agreed to Lady Une's terms after a month of consideration and let Mariemaia and Dido among children into the dance classes. The red-orange haired girl thanked her mother and did her chores without complaint. Since then Mariemaia had been dancing for at least over a two years and was the head of her class with Dido in third.

Besides; it was the only thing that was able to keep her mind off the whereabouts of Jin. "Your really getting good at this Mariemaia!" Dido contemplated with a clap of her hands. Mariemaia simply smiled as she finished her last steps, Dido stopped recording before proceeding toward her sweaty friend. Mariemaia looked toward the large skylight above the long dinning; it was covered in snow blocking out the light of the morning. She sighed her mind drifting back to Jin once more. He made no promises about when either of them would see each other again, her mind was sent wondering as to when he would come back, if ever. The shaky foundation of their friendship was not a place she wanted to be left, she wanted to be able stand on firm ground with Jin for once! "Dido... how far have you gotten in your lessons?" Mariemaia asked curiously.

Dido looked down at the girl for a moment before she turned pushed her blue hair out of her face. "Uhh I um- haven't been practicing," Dido mumbled quietly. Mariemaia's face fell in an instant remembering all the time Dido had tripped over own feet in class and sprained her ankle before winter break. Not to mention Dido's sudden grade drop in classes all together. "Is there something the matter?" Mariemaia asked. Dido shook her head quickly leaving them once more in an awkward silence. After a minute or so Dido walked over to the head of the table and grabbed her coat, Mariemaia's eyebrows raised in question. Dido pulled her coat over her shoulders then stared at her friend. "Mariemaia there's nothing wrong I just need some time off," Dido replied quietly. The blue haired teenager then headed out of the dinning room without another word. "Dido, where are you going?" She cried running after her friend. "What about dinner? Mother said you could stay for Dinner."

Dido just shook her head as she stepped off the last stair then headed for the front door, Mariemaia paused in her footsteps on the second landing of the stair case. "Dido please tell me what's wrong!" The girl cried desperately. Dido turned whipping her eyes of tears, she was upset about something, obviously. Dido pushed her blue hair out of her face for a second time as she pulled her skullcap over her head down upon her ears, she gazed at her young friend who looked as though she would break down any minute. Swallowing back her pride Dido began to explain her sudden change of attitude to Mariemaia. Before she had sprained her ankle and was sent home for a little over a week or so, Dido had explained to Mrs. Wimbledon the dance teacher (after the woman had boldly proclaimed that Dido was fooling around behind the young children instead of doing her work) that her sprained ankle was a result of bad posture and it wouldn't happen again.

Mrs. Wimbledon; a haggard middle aged woman of wrinkled skin, gray hair, pale blue eyes and a skinny body frame simply repeated Dido's last words and excused the girl from class to get her ankle checked on, Mariemaia looked down at her friend remembering that day clearly. She had gone to Jin's fencing class afterward to see if she could get him to walk with her, Jin had politely refused in his native Korean language and continued to practicing with his sword. "...After a month had gone by my ankle was feeling better so I came back to school. After I had finished all my other classes I headed for dance class but when I entered the room Mrs. Wimbledon promptly pushed outside and closed the door stating that I had been expelled from her class for never paying attention." Mariemaia's eyes widened in disblief.

"So you see, the reason I haven't been practicing is because I have been expelled," Dido finished quietly. "Well, they can't do that!" The 10-year-old cried. "My mother will see to it that you'll get back into that c-." Dido just shook head and quietly stated that Lady Une did more than enough for her and she would just have to find another class to go to. Mariemaia was at a loss of words, both angry and sympathetic ones, she watched with tearing eyes as Dido left the house crying softly. The orange-red haired girl rested herself on the stairs staring into space, swallowing back her anguish the girl arose from her place and headed back up stairs to hide in her bedroom.

* * *

(Preventers HQ):

Lady Une sat inside her office in the dark staring down at the illuminated computer screen her chin rested upon the back of her hand. Her eyes darted across the screen as she read the files of Margaret Cypher, her brow was creased in confusion as she read the deceased woman's bio. What confused the German woman was that Margaret Cyphers likeness' such as; Ethic Origin: Germany, Age: 44 years, Height: 5'8', Weight: Unknown, D.O.B.: Unknown. Nationality: German/Britsh, were listed but her characteristics and personality were as of now unknown and would forever be unknown because now she was dead.

It didn't give Une a lot to go on when it came to the question of what kind of mother she was. Sighing the woman shut off her computer and turned to stare outside of her large window at the falling snow and twinkling lights from neon signs and traffic below; as she stared Une wondered if she was a good mother to Mariemaia and if she had been to hard on Jin until now. It was a fact that the boy had been involved in the coop that Dorothy Catalonia's sister Phareil Catalonia had planned on unleashing on a nearly defenseless ESUN but from what the ex-pilots had told her he was simply on the Corsica base to get that demonic Wing Zero Gundam, however, it did nothing to sway the stubborn notation Une's pride had about the Korean.

Had he never been there perhaps she would've gave him the benefit of the doubt. Then again when she first laid eyes on him Une could tell he was a wandering spirit unbound by the laws of right and wrong, good and bad because he had never been taught these things before in his life, not to their full extent anyway. Groaning the woman lowered her head and ran her hands through her hair in frustration unable to think clearly; she was still was getting over her guilt for killing Margaret, she or the other Preventers were unable to locate Jin anywhere and they had used their best sources consisting of unorthodox and regular methods.

Not to mention Mariemaia had spoken to her since she had come to pick her up from the train-station. Turning around the woman got up from her seat, Une stared down at the computer with a murderous look before she shoved the computer screen off her desk onto the floor. Sparks flew after the impact but Une didn't care, grabbing her coat the German headed out of her office. She had the unmistakable feeling that Margaret was laughing down somewhere in hell at her plight.

* * *

(TBC): Final Chapter; '_Chapter 30 (Epilogue): Just remember you are no Alone.' It'll bea long chapter so it might take time. _


	40. 30: Epilouge part I: Just remember

**30 (Epilogue part I): _Just remember . . ._**

* * *

Relena sighed in dismay as she hung up her phone again, there was still no answer but at least Duo and Hilde's phone was hooked up again. There was no doubt in her mind that Heero didn't want to speak to her still. It was what she had expected from the Japanese teenager, he wasn't one for speaking unless he had something to say, like Trowa. Relena sighed traveling down the hallway slowly toward the door that resided at the end of the hall past the stairway, she felt her wrist hurt all over again the closer she got to it.

Jin had been so close to a comatose state when Relena had taken him inside the Mansion, he seemed to be unaware of anything going on around him. Jin mumbled incoherently to her once he was laid upon the bed he slept on before they went off on their trip. About his parents and how they made him promise he wouldn't kill himself because they were dead. Relena wasn't sure to believe this to be truth or not so she simply nodded her head while she applied pressure to his bleeding side while she waited Pegan to return with the house doctor Mrs. Yukari Meredith. Someone Relena had known to be her personal doctor since she was only 5. Her mother thought it would be best if she'd have one since either of them (her parents) were hardly around when she got sick. Being only five Relena objected to this idea of a personal doctor and begged her parents to reconsider their decision. Mr. and Mrs. Darlain did not budge they insisted that it was for the best and kissed their daughter on the head.

Relena remembered that she spoke bitterly to Dr. Meredith and blamed whenever she fell ill upon the female doctor. Yukari did not pay any heed to the spiteful girl's words, she took care of her when her parents could not and stayed with her whenever Relena didn't feel like being around others. And as she got older Relena began to appreciate Yukari's presence and welcomed it whenever she could. Sighing the 17-year-old girl paused in front of the door her hand loosely gripping the door knob. Before Relena left the room to call Heero, Yukari had entered the bedroom with haste and kneeled down beside her with the intent eyes of a doctor. Jin had spoken something to the woman in Korean obviously questioning her presence.

Yukari didn't respond to him she removed Relena's hands from Jin's reopened injury and asked if the girl could get soap and water so she could clean the wound. Relena removed herself from the bed and entered the bathroom; she filled a empty glass bowl full of semi-hot water and soap before grabbing a sponge and heading back into the bedroom. Yukari thanked her while rummaging through her bag for her syringe and a sedative. Relena returned to Jin's side careful to keep her bloodied hands away from his sight, he was unaware of the tears that were falling down his face. He kept repeating to her phrases in Korean while he clutched her arms desperately until Yukari asked her to leave, Relena did as she was told and never looked behind her when she left the room. Now standing before the door, Relena was unsure to even enter the bedroom.

Part of her was telling her to enter while the other worried she would anger a busily working Yukari (who happened to of Korean descent as well). Raising her fist Relena tapped on the door twice then awaited a response, it was awhile before Yukari responded to Relena's knock with a small "Come inside." Relena entered the bedroom unsure what to expect, her blue-eyes fell upon her friend kneeling beside the bed. The older woman's shoulder length brown hair hung her face as she removed the gloves from her hands then tossed them into the garbage next to the night table. Yukari looked in Relena's direction with a weary expression, Relena nodded in Jin's direction. He laid on his back his hands laid upon his stomach, his feet sticking upward. "Is he okay?" She whispered.

Yukari's eyebrows furrowed when her green eyes averted toward a drug-induced Jin. "Aside from the sickness he gonna be experiencing when he wakes up?" Yukari said blandly. "Yeah, yeah he's fine. I had to disinfect his wound but it was nothing compared to some of things I've fixed up." Relena made a face envisioning wounds much worse than Jin's, Yukari nodded in agreement noticing this. Closing up her bag the 36-year-old woman headed toward her young friend in a normal but tired pace, she handed Relena two bottles of medication in which Relena stared down at puzzled. "The pills in the brown bottle are for the pain, the pills in the orange bottle is to relieve his sickness. You have to keep him in this bed for at least two weeks or more, its important that he does. Any more pressure on his torso I can't ensure his wound will stay closed for a third time. Also give him lots of fluids because he won't be able to hold down any solid foods. Keep him off his sides as well, have him lying on his back."

Relena nodded taking the two bottles the woman reached to her, she looked past Yukari at Jin and for a moment she could've sworn he was staring at her, she shifted her attention back to her personal nurse just as the woman walked away saying that she had to get back home before her daughter worried about her. Relena simply nodded and let the woman leave, the room was lit for one brief moment before being plunged back into the dimness of the table lamp and the afternoon light that was softened by the closed curtains of the large window that lead to a balcony. Relena walked over to the side of the bed. Her blue eyes stared down at the Korean boy below her proceeding to set the bottles down onto the table beside her, there was a sort of tension in the so-called calm expression Jin bore upon his face Relena placed a hand upon his sweaty face and watched his eyes slowly crack open, Relena flinched when her wrist was grasped by Jin's hand.

Relena only budged slightly when tired he tugged her toward her, his grip was considerably weak but Relena obliged to his silent request and sat down beside him. Jin coughed roughly attempting to slide himself closer to her until Relena herself moved close to him and laid down on her left side facing him. Wrapping her arm around him she kept him from turning on his side. "S-s-safe?" He rasped hoarsely to her, staring at her through his barely open eye lids. Relena pulled her right arm from under her and slid it up under Jin's head. "Yes Jin, your safe. Nothing can hurt you here. Your safe," Relena whispered quietly. Relena felt Jin relax into the bed when she sat up and kissed him on the cheek, her eyes wandered aimlessly throughout what part of the bedroom and wondered how Heero was fairing with his broken leg at the very moment she was lying in the bed with the bruised Korean teenager.

Relena smiled secretly at the image of Duo and Heero bickering at each other irritably because of their mishaps, neither of them were probably feeling like themselves. Hilde was probably suffering a headache from trying to get the two to calm to down before they killed each other. Sighing Relena studied her current position suddenly remembering she was attend the rescheduled party she was supposed to go to New years eve, she had been going over her speech (which she would be giving at the Sanc Kingdom's institute beforehand) in the limo when she spotted Jin trudging through the snow just minutes before he collapsed from exhaustion and cold. Relena's eyes examined the chapped lips upon Jin for but a brief moment then carefully slid out of the grasp of the 13-year-old and headed for the bedroom door, she would finish looking over her speech and return before he even noticed her absence. Hopefully.

Swallowing the Europan girl stepped out of the bedroom in a ghost-like manner shutting the door behind her. Once she released her grasp upon the door knob Relena averted her glance toward Pegan who stood beside the door with a look of concern. "Relena, do you think its wise to leave him alone?" Pegan whispered. Relena stared at the door listening out for any sounds that signaled Jin's arousal of slumber but there were none. Exhaling the girl replied, "No Pegan, I don't, but I have to get something out the way first. He'll be fine on his own for a half an hour," With that the 17-year-old made a brisk retreat down the hall towards the stairs. Pegan watched his master vanish behind the stair rail with a furrowed brow. There was no denying that her absence would disturb the boy a great deal but he trusted Relena to make the right choice and wouldn't interfere in anything she did. Unless of course the time called for it.

* * *

Katsuya sat quietly in the passengers seat of his father's van his brown eyes transfixed on the piece of paper in his hands, they darted from side to side unable to tear away from the truly heart stabbing words left to him by his Mother Margaret. There wasn't a word inside of him that could describe the emotion he was feeling now. The simple fact that his mother had involved herself in this sort of business when she had told him on his 10th birthday that she was no longer in contact with the military or government made Katsuya wonder if his mother hadn't been lying to him through his entire life.

It was mind shattering, Katsuya no longer had a firm grip on who his mother was anymore, the smiles and her entire personality that was shown to him had no special meaning to him any longer. He averted his brown-eyes away from the paper just for a second only to find them drawn back to the drizzling inked words, his finger nails priced the edges of the paper and cut into the palm of his hand. He paid no attention to the self-inflected injuries he was too busy whipping the tears from his face and holding back the sob inside his chest.

Gene Cypher did nothing to comfort his son knowing there was nothing to be done, the pure anguish in his son's face reminded him that there was a part of Margaret that he could never trust, especially if that part of her could crush her son's heart. The 53-year-old man managed to keep his eyes on the road as they entered a traffic jam, the car moved along behind several cars and Gene stole glances his son's tear-streak face as he played with the edges of the paper. Katsuya's lips were red from his chewing on them and if his father didn't know any better Katsuya meant to injure himself purposel. Moving the car up upon noticing the progress of movement in the traffic Gene reached over and took the letter from the 13-year-old.

"AhDad give it back!" Katsuya cried pushing against his father's hand that was against his chest. He tried with all his might to reach for the wrinkled piece of paper in his father's hand but Gene obviously had the upper hand in this entire ordeal, Katsuya felt himself being shoved back into his seat just as the car lurched forward. The two of them left the freeway free to move a normal speed across the downtown street, Katsuya shifted his brown eyes towards Gene; he still held the paper in his grasp as he drove. The boy could make out some of the sentences despite the crumbled state of the paper while in his father's hand. The 13-year-old folded his arms cross his chest and rested his head against the window. His eyes wandered the passing environment outside the car while his father scanned the letter from time to time. Gene unable to make out what his wife was trying to accomplish through this letter by telling her son her wrongdoings. Did Katsuya really need to know all of these things so early in his life?

Wasn't her death enough to leave on the boy's mind? "How are you holding up, Kat?" Gene asked unable to stand the silence from his son. Katsuya never moved his eyes to acknowledge his father's question, he simply replied in a monotonous voice, "I'm holding up just fine, considering everything's that's happened." There was a chuckle from the 13-year-old that greatly disturbed his father. "Funny... I never got to give Mom her Christmas present. It was a good one too. It was a new leather jacket and a pair of boots." Katsuya looked down at the box below him wedged between his feet to prevent any movement. "At least I have her ashes with me." As the car turned the corner the father noticed a gleam in Katsuya's eyes that he would usually see in Margaret's eyes in the early days of their marriage after she would return from working.

The gleam was that of a soldier just returning from the battle felid with the taste of blood upon his tongue, it was another trait of Margaret's he wished Katsuya had never acquired. As their car pulled up into the parking lot below across the hotel they were spending the night in, Gene reached over and ruffled his son's thick short red hair, Katsuya looked at his father in question. Grinning Gene shut the car off then unbuckled himself. "We'll make it through this son, I promise," He uttered. Katsuya smiled in response unable to find the strength to form words. The two of them stepped out of the car at the same time shutting the car doors behind them. Gene let his son walk ahead of them, he needed room to think about everything Margaret had written.

* * *

_Dearest Katsuya;_

_Words cannot express the grief I feel if your reading this. I don't have to explain to you that if your reading this, it means I've died. I never meant to leave you my sweet child, my only light in this world. To get to the point, I truly wasn't involved with government not even when the war was going on. So what I told on your birthday was no lie, it was only after the Mariemaia incident I was contacted by someone's ghost. Their daughter to be more blunt. Gabrielle Shore wanted me to do a job for her; I was ordered to gather a group of children, Orphans to find out any information on a project a friend of mine was involved in several years ago concerning the mad scientists that constructed the Gundams, and if they knew anything about this project I was to immediately send them to my employer who would put the information to good use (This should explain to you my absences around the house for long periods of time). However if they did not know anything, I was to kill them to ensure no one would know about this plan until **we** revealed it. _

_Mind you I did just what I was told, I killed each and every child that knew nothing of what I was talking about, save one. Her name is Ryuusei Kanzaki, now an orphan because I killed her parents, Lillian and Hiram Kanzaki, people I've known since childhood. And there was also another child you should know of; His name is Jin Toshino, my late friend Rei Toshino's son, he would be about the same age as you and your are only... 13 as it was? Silly me, I'm forgetting your age already! But that's besides the point; some time ago I destroyed his entire colony by the order of a man named Duke Dermail of the Romafeller foundation because my friend Rei caught me trying to steal information on the project she was perfecting. I believed her, her son, and husband, Taku, to have died by my hands. _

_But alas, the past has a funny way of catching up to you; I was informed that there was rumor that a child that survived the L3 179XE22100-massacre was still alive and traveled around with a group of Orphans lead by a young man named Tomeki. I never believed her of course, but while I was in a bar I overheard that the Preventers were looking for a child, the news caster described the very image of Jin, and that's when I knew he wasn't dead. So I headed off to search for him. Surprisingly I, at the moment I'm writing this to you, I'm in the very city Jin is suspected to be in. _

_I search for him still because I know he knows something about his mother's project. If you ask, I'm sure your father will tell you much about the job already and if the Preventers of the ESUN have already caught onto me and my employer's scheme, they would be more than glad to tell you if your beloved father will not. You may think me cruel for even telling you this, for killing those children, and you may even hate me forever to tell you that deep inside me, I feel that may never return from this mission, it hurts me so to even think I may not come back to you my sweet child, my only love. I can only hope that you'll forgive me for my wrong doing... Kami knows many people won't. I just hope you can._

_Your loving mother,  
Margaret Ora Cypher_

_PS: If you ever happen to run across Jin, by any chance I don't find him..._

* * *

(December 30th, A.C. 199; Maxwell/Schbeiker residence):

* * *

Inside the unusually silent house, Hilde sat at her desk staring down at renewal papers for the house. They were still renting it out since Hilde was unsure if she even wanted to live on Earth for as long as she had, Duo never seemed to have taken notice that they had left the L2 Colony and settled on earth. Besides he told the German teenager that he was never a true native of the L2 colony he just sorta migrated there after some type of event that happened his in life, another thing he wasn't ready to tell her just yet which was fine with Hilde for the time being. She tapped her pencil against the paper while her fingers wrapped against her cheek, there was something about it that made her want to reconsider filling out this paper.

Hilde averted her aquamarine eyes toward the foggy window of the office they held the same expression Heero had a year ago; she wanted to return to space. The colonies might not have been Duo's true home but it was home to her! Swall-owing roughly the girl arose from her chair and headed out of the office to find Duo. As she passed through the living room Hilde wondered how Duo would react her sudden need to leave earth a place she supposedly called home for over three years now.

Of course the German girl narrowed down the American's reactions to dumbstruck, raving mad, upset, and numb. It was about all she could do to comfort herself as she approached the bedroom door, her hands trembled nervously once she was at the door. On the inside she could hear Duo listening to a news report on the AM station of the radio concerning the two large companies that were going to merge on Christmas day if she remembered correctly, from what she heard they had broken off the deal and were no longer in contact with each other thanks to last moment details on Gravitation's motives from the Preventers chief in command, Lady Une. Deep inside Hilde felt a swell of relief rise up in her chest as she entered the bedroom without hesitation, Hilde smiled softly at the half-sleep Duo lying on the bed looking bored despite the excitement coming from the radio.

"Hey Hilde," He mumbled scooting up into a sitting position. Duo had his back resting up against the headboard of their bed as Hilde made her way over to his side of the bed (the left side) he eyed her curiously while trying to keep them open. "Hey Duo, what would you say to going back into outer space...?" Hilde asked when she was sitting beside the young man. The braided teenager stared at his friend in a puzzled way raising his hand up to scratch the side of his nose with his finger, he pondered on the question for a moment before answering her. "I've got no objections to going back into outer space, I mean it is where I spent most of my natural life, It'd be nice to visit it again," Duo said happily. Hilde would've smiled had not been for the one word Hilde had hoped Duo wouldn't have used; _Visit_. It was obvious that Duo had no intentions of leaving earth to go back to live in space.

Swallowing she placed a hand on his bare leg causing the American to jump in surprise, Duo shifted his cobalt eyes toward the girl showing for the first time just how puzzled he was becoming because of her hesitant behavior. You might as well just come out and tell him, Hilde thought exasperated. "What I mean to ask you is that . . ." The German teenager licked her dry lips nervously as she gathered the nerve to say it to her. "Would you like to go back and live in outer space?" She finished. The response Duo prepared for her suddenly fell silent inside of his throat and he stared at her as though she had grown two heads. His mouth was slightly agape and his bangs seemed to fall in his face to hide the shock in his eyes. "I-I didn't mean to make you upset, I... just wanted to see my home..." Hilde whispered leaning in closer.

The 17-year-old blinked at her. Although he thought it was just a bit crazy and too much to ask of Relena, but the two of them asked if they could have everything that was in the scrap yard including the house (excluding the fence) to be shipped to earth in a place that resembled the small boxed neighborhood. Relena had no problem consenting to this and ordered the best moving company that concerned themselves with moving all sorts of items from the colonies to earth; of course she had to strike a deal with the landlord who owned part of the house and all interests but that was dealt with easily. So when everything was shipped to earth, the moving company had their construction workers rebuild the house to its original state and the scrap yard workers bring in all their items brought in by the sweepers stored in a large yard behind the house, Hilde was ecstatic and Duo was sceptic as to how their business was going to fare since most of their customers were in space after all. But like always Hilde reassured him that everything would work out in its own way and like always it did.

Duo shifted his eyes back to the radio and listened to a unimportant new report that streamed out of the speakers of the object that rested on the floor beside the window, he could feel Hilde's hand trembling on his leg and he reached over grasped her small hand with his own. Silence engulfed the bedroom for what seemed to Hilde like forever until Duo turned to face her with a genuine smile on his face, she was slightly taken aback by this emotion upon his face. "But I thought you liked it here on Earth?" He yawned resting his head on her shoulder. "I do. I just wanna see space again... maybe going back to live there is going a bit too far but I wanna see the stars," Hilde mumbled in response. Duo stared out the window for a moment Hilde felt him exhale heavily.

"I guess we can go back to space someday Hilde," He mumbled quietly. "But right now I just a little too well-adjusted on Earth, plus our business is going really good here. Not to mention that the sunset..." Duo never got to finish his sentence he found his lips being silenced by Hilde's delicate hand pressing against them, he felt his face turn red with embarrassment the moment she leaned in and pressed her lips against the back of her hand. He felt his lips pucker under the soft pressure of her palm just as she removed her hand. He stared at her blankly trying to force back the blood rushing to his cheeks and replace with a look of sternness. But to avail. Duo's mind couldn't find its bearings on no level whatsoever as he stared into the ocean that was Hilde's Aquamarine eyes. Of course this was before she stared laughing. It wasn't rude loud laughter he got from OZ soldiers when they saw him outside of his Gundam, but the cheerful laughter he heard so little of.

"Hilde your confusin' me," Duo blurted. "First your all sad stating you want to go back to space, then you change your mind!" Hilde's laughter soon boiled down to girlish giggles she knew annoyed Duo to no end when she didn't tell him something. Watching him remove his head from her shoulder Hilde sighed. "Duo... I'm not sure what I want; part of me wants to go back to space and stay there. But then there's that part of me that just wants to be here on Earth because I feel connected to you more than I did in space," She said. "I'm feeling restless for some reason. You've felt that way haven't you?" Hilde whispered.

Duo nodded in response remembering all the times he spent outside sitting on the wall of the colony looking up at the moon for hours on end practically worrying the girl sitting beside him, but in retrospect he wouldn't have thought about Hilde's sudden request to return to space in a way that she actually missed being there. When they both decided to move from the economy duped L2 colony they were currently living on Duo had thought Hilde would not have any wishes to come return to the colony or space for that matter, so he never really brought the subject of returning up. But after what Hilde had said to him, all the memories of these thoughts he once harbored returned to him like a punch in the gut, it wasn't a pleasant experience.

Flexing his wrist Duo returned his cobalt blue gaze down to the hand that Hilde kept on his bare leg noting that his face was still red from the would-be kiss. "I've felt that way many times Hilde," Duo stated tiredly. Hilde stared at him for the longest time before smiling. "Let's not talk about going back to space . . . I think it was just a spur of the moment feeling," She said nervously. Duo chuckled in response. "I highly doubt that Hilde, but if it makes you happy, I'll be more than glad to drop the subject," The 17-year-old yawned sliding down off the headboard and lying his head down upon the pillows. Hilde joined him with a small sigh of her own, Duo averted his eyes to the ceiling occasionally stealing a glance at Hilde who continued to study each strand of hair sticking off his unruly bangs. "Where do you think Heero is now?" Hilde asked. The American shrugged shifting the weight of his head fromthe pillow towards the mattress, he smiled slightly.

Heero. Now there's someone he hadn't heard from least of all his name mentioned around the small house. Duo wasn't sure where Heero was and at the moment he couldn't care where Heero was, because he knew it was absolutely pointless worrying about one of the best ex-Gundam pilots of the Wing Zero. If he could handle a machine like Wing then a snow storm was just a walk in the park for his Japanese friend and he knew he would return once he found Jin, wherever the boy was. Groaning Duo felt his mind jump from one subject to the subject of Jin. Yes it was obvious that he had more a connection to the Korean descended boy than Heero could ever have. But some part of Duo told him that Jin related more to Heero because they had the same temperament. Almost the same problems. Almost.

The half-cocked resemblance between the two despite their different nationalities was uncanny save for the bone structure in Jin's face that made it appear a lot more mature than Heero's. Jin was almost as tall as Heero who was only just an inch shorter than Duo was, their personalities were same with difference in Jin's unstable family life... if he ever had one. And then there was Relena. Both of them seem to have the same conviction for Ojousan than he had ever seen in his life. Of course there were differences, Jin seemed to look to Relena as more a mother figure than someone he thought to be his potential girlfriend.

Duo could understand just by looking into those strange colored eyes of that 13-year-old that he wanted nothing more than to be loved by that girl Duo thought of as angel. Whereas Heero... he had yet to figure that guy about when it came Relena. Maybe it was conviction or loyalty Heero felt toward Relena, maybe a sort of trust that not even Heero shared with the rest of them. Maybe no one would ever know why Heero continued to protect Relena or for that matter care for her (or any of them for that matter) the way he did, it was just one of bonds that were better left unexplored, Duo guessed. The American just hoped that Heero wouldn't hurt Jin when he found him. Groaning the young man turned his head to look at the soon-to-be sleep Hilde Schbeiker, her eyes still remained on his face or at least his bangs. He grinned sheepishly at her reaching over to brush her hair out of her face.

"Duo...?" She whispered causing him in mid-reach. "Hai, Hilde-san?" Duo he replied grinning. "You didn't answer my question...," She said. Duo's hand withdrew nervously before he chuckled remembering the question Hilde asked him before he was pulled into his thoughts, swallowing roughly he prepared to answer her question. "He's probably in some café huddled at the table," Duo replied honestly. "Really Hilde, don't worry so much." Hilde laughed. "I won't worry if you won't," She whispered.

The German teenager stuck her right arm underneath Duo's back careful not to rub against his injury, she then threw her left arm over his stomach and her fingers intertwined. Duo recognized this as a hug and smiled. "You've got yourself a deal," He mumbled resting his chin upon her head. Hilde sighed happily her locked on his jaw-line, she had the feeling that wherever they wanted to live the two of them would live as a family. Now all they had to do was find Heero, then Hilde could put her troubled mind at ease.

* * *

(Aspect Diner; Sanc Kingdom):

Heero rubbed his bare hands together in an attempt to ward the chill from them as he patiently awaited his breakfast to come. He sat inside the diner that had seen better days. Its wallpaper was peeling, the fan barely rotated all the way anymore, the bar seats looked just about ready to go under, the marble floor was worn and sticky, and the rest surrounding area save the tables next to the window and chairs were in need of serious sprucing up.

Heero obviously wasn't the only one thinking this; several people had came inside the diner for only about a moment before running outside gasping breath because they had made a pit-stop inside the bathroom, Heero decided then and there he wasn't using public restrooms anymore unless persuaded otherwise. The diner was practically empty from a certain perspective but the Japanese teenager couldn't care less, he was cold and tired from his journey from the small neighborhood Duo and Hilde lived in, through the city and to the Sanc Kingdom.

What he needed right now was something to eat and something hot to drink then he was well on his way outside resuming his search for Jin. Heero scratched the back of his neck with his cold hands just as the waitress came up to the bar with his pancakes and coffee, she placed them in front of him and nodded in his direction. "Ohiyo," He mumbled without thinking. The waitress stared at him strangely before leaving to serve the few other customers. Heero's eyes followed her for a brief moment before averting back to his pipping hot breakfast, suddenly a thought or rather . . . memory came to him the instant he touched the coffee cup.

_"What's your name, kid?" Heero spoke pretending to look unfazed by what the little boy had told them. The boy shrugged playing with the end of his braid he supported himself against the couch's arm as he placed his feet firmly on the ground._

_Duo didn't bother to help the kid because he had a feeling that the kid's ego would probably restrain him to ask for help, he remained still and observed him. "Why do you wanna know my name so badly?" The boy asked staring up at Heero. Heero pulled out a gun and placed its barrel against the boy's forehead._

_"I'll kill you if you don't tell me your name, spill," Heero snapped. A sudden panic washed over Duo, he made an attempt to grab the gun from Heero but the Japanese teenager grabbed the braided sweeper by the wrist and twisted his arm behind his back pulling it upward sending a pain up Duo's shoulder._

_The 16-year-old American growled scolding himself mentally to think twice before trying to jump the 'perfect soldier.' "Damn it, that hurts Heero!" He hissed trying to wrench his arm free of Heero's death grip. Heero glanced over to his comrade with a stern expression before turning his attention back to the little boy in front of him._

_The trained assassin noticed he was shaking like a leaf under his heated gaze despite the face that Heero never had his finger on the trigger, the gun itself frightened him. "My name is... Jin," He quivered._

_Jin,_ Heero repeated the name in his head in almost fond way chewing away at the last pancake, he knew his name was a Chinese word, however it didn't help him think on any places where Jin would be hiding or where he was most likely to go. Not that he had any place to go; from what Trowa had told him from Ryuusei's explanation all the orphans that were captured by Margaret were long dead so that would mean wherever Jin had gone to in the beginning was no longer a valid place to stay.

The only other places Heero could think of him going to was straight to the Sanc Kingdom itself or outer space, he groaned swallowing the last morsel of his breakfast. His fork played around in the remaining syrup upon the white place while his right hand turned the coffee mug around in a circular motion. A few minutes later he placed the fork down onto the plate along with the amount of money he owed the diner for his breakfast and Coffee which he swallowed down in one gulp, rising from his seat Heero headed outside of the diner heading up the sidewalk. His mind wandered for sometime before he found that he traveled all the way over to a what children would call a winter wonderland; the park.

Being a child of no fond memories he could not say the same for the cold white area he stood in. The 17-year-old trudged across the hidden grassland passing the occasional child pulling a sled behind him until he reached his desired destination. He sat himself down on the dry park bench with a sigh. He pulled his jacket collar up higher around his neck then shoved his hands into his jacket pockets, his eyes watered at the intense cold air that blew around him. The Japanese teenager took notice that the children, despite the cold, never seemed to be bothered by it one bit; a forigen and almost ignorant thought echoed throughout his mind: _Had they gone through all that he had? Or were they stronger than him because they had something to keep them going?_ Heero scowled at the frame of thought and shifted his eyes skyward as the snowflakes came waltzing down from their heaven, he felt them latch onto his face as well as his eyelashes when he blinked.

Loneliness . . . despite the presence of his friends it was something he had continued to sense in his very soul, it didn't matter how much Duo reassured him that there was something, someone worth living for, there was no stopping the emotion he was most familiar with. He felt so alien when everyone was crying, smiling, or had something to be happy about. But Relena always was the one that awakened the fleeting emotions that everyone else expressed around him and some part of him was eternally grateful for her. Unbeknownst to him tears were silently falling down his already numb face. _And maybe even Jin..._ because he knew if Relena could make feel wanted, human, hell even loved then he probably help Jin, sighing the young man leaned back onto back of the bench. He closed his eyes for a brief moment visualizing Relena's sunshine smile until the brief touch of someone's fingers against his cheek brought him back to reality.

His head snapped in the direction of the person sitting beside him. "Don't look so surprised, I'm no threat to you," A woman with the brownest hair he had ever seen and the same colored eyes as Jin sat beside him. She leaned over and placed her chin upon the back of her gloved hand. Heero glared at her but did not move from his spot, everyone had told him Korean women were ugly but this woman that sat beside him was saying otherwise. Her hair was long and wavy, her face had a strong feminine statue structure, her lips were full and her nose resembled his, her chin was much like Une's, her eyebrows were thick untrimmed and her eyes were shaped like large almonds. The woman appeared to be no older than 30. "What do you want?" He asked regaining his composure. The woman shrugged placing her hands upon her lap one on top of the other.

Heero eyed her in the corner of his eyes feeling uncomfortable around her suddenly. She laughed shortly then said, "You know, you remind so much of my son; always brooding over something," Her tone was that of a casual speaker, but Heero's Prussian blue eyes narrowed at her description. "If you've got something to say to me, then say it," Heero grumbled annoyed. The woman's smile soon faded away into a deep sorrowful frown and before Heero knew what had happened her hands cupped his face, his head was forced to meet hers. "I cannot stand to see my son the way he is now... this is not what I wanted for him. I am begging you to help him!" Heero grunted when he felt her fingertips rub against his face he pulled away from him. The terra-cotta haired woman recoiled realizing what she had done.

Her head bowed in obvious shame, Heero, however, could care less; he was too busy trying to conjure up a reason as to not get up and leave her where she sat. "I'm sorry that was wrong of me," She whispered. "Itsjust that I don't want him to be sad about us anymore, please if you can find it in your heart, help him. We'll never find peace if he keeps clinging to us..." Heero straightened his jacket out pulling the collar back up in the position he had in before the woman jumped him, he stared at her long and hard unsure he understood her correctly. "Lady, I don't even know who your son is, so how can I help him?" Heero stated firmly. The woman smiled bitterly running her hands through her tangled hair.

She was getting nowhere this stubborn boy, she stared at him when he wasn't looking and recognized the same loneliness she sensed inside of her son, he needed help as well. "His name's Hino," She whispered. "He's currently living in the Sanc Kingdom captical New port city." Heero turned his attention towards the woman at the mention of the Sanc Kingdom; he blinked never remembering a boy living with Relena. "How do I know him when I," Heero stopped in mid-sentence. The woman was no longer siting beside him Heero's eyebrows furrowed in confusion before he heard the approaching sound of footfalls, he turned his head just in time to see Zechs Merquise stop in front of him carrying a box wrapped in Christmas paper finished off with a green ribbon tied into a bow. Heero eyed the box then eyed the platinum blonde 22-year-old.

"Fancy seeing you here, Heero," Zechs said blandly. Brushing the encounter with the nameless woman off his mind Heero focused his mind on the Sanc Kingdom. "Zechs are you headed to the Sanc Kingdom?" Heero stated never returning the greeting. Zechs' eyebrows narrowed in slight disapproval but stated to the young man that he was indeed headed for the Sanc Kingdom to give his sister a over-due Christmas present he had picked up over two hours ago. Heero eyed the box again and nodded. "So much pleasantries," Zechs brooded. "Follow me." Heero grunted and followed the older man across the cleared off sidewalk toward his SUV.

* * *

(ESUN Space Port):

Catherine stared outside the shuttle window at the falling snow that was slowly beginning to let up after several days, her pale blue eyes counted the snowflakes that had latched onto the window she sat beside, the ones that hadn't been smooshed together and managed to get as high as 89 then quit counting. Somewhere down the aisle Trowa was carrying Ryuusei upon his back through the narrow walking lane while carrying his luggage in his hands, the Latin-American sense that Ryuusei was excited by the simple aspect of heading into outer space, her legs tried her best to keep still while they were straddling Trowa's sides and her hand continuously bothered with the spiky ends of his hair.

This was something Trowa was quite capable of preventing but instead he decided to just let her play with his hair until he was seated beside Catherine and he had found Ryu a place to sit. Catherine peered up over the seat spotting Trowa making his way over to their seats, she smiled secretly and rested her back against the chair. When Trowa finally made it over to his desired destination he turned his back to Catherine and Ryuusei climbed off into the seat beside the knife-throwing 19-year-old, he then turned around and proceeded to place his luggage in the compartment above their seats.

Ryuusei hummed a cute little tune to herself as she counted the loose strands of fabric on her polyester fur trimmed winter jacket, she peered over at Catherine watching her drag her finger across the foggy window drawing funny faces. Flexing her fingers Ryuusei averted her gaze over to Trowa who sat himself in the chair in front of them next a balding man, she wondered partly why there was no seats facing each other. Ryuusei didn't think it right to just have to look at the back of Trowa's head instead of his green eyes and face, groaning the girl leaned back in her chair. "Something the matter, Ryu?" Catherine asked kindly. "No," She mumbled in English scratching the back of her hand. Catherine nodded slightly and set back in her chair pondering on past events up before this point. It was true that Trowa was usually called the heartless one of the entire toupe, but because of this recent development of emotion he felt towards her it was Catherine that felt like the heartless one.

She remembered clearly that she had practical cried herself to sleep in Trowa's firm embrace; he had continually apologized to her as he tried to calm her down, he kept whispering that he never wanted anything like the love he felt for her to happen it just had and there was nothing he could do for her except comfort her and be the best friend he could. Catherine couldn't help but want to cry more but she couldn't find the strength. Silently she removed herself from Trowa and laid herself down on the small bed whipping her soaked face, Ryuusei sat down beside down beside her and talked to her about what she wanted to do on their colony when they were ready to leave. Catherine was only partly listening to the girl her attention was diverted on how she could make things better for Trowa and herself while ignoring the strong feeling of his eyes upon her back.

For one, Catherine promised she would not flirt with him and she would not cry in front of him anymore, she would keep him happy and never dwell on the past events less he brought it up. Blinking the 19-year-old woman raised her arm over Ryuusei's head and pulled her close, the small girl jumped in surprise but she welcomed the older woman's arm around her. "Arigato, Catherine-sama," Ryuusei whispered smiling. Catherine nodded in response averting her eyes to Trowa who hung over the back of his chair, his chin propped up on arm. He stared at her with his one visible eye his face remained impassive as he did so. "Are you alright Catherine?" He spoke so quietly, Catherine had a hard time hearing over the just now starting engines of the shuttle.

Trowa sensed this and repeated his question a little louder, but no louder he than he would've liked to speak, Catherine heard him this time and she managed a secret smile of hers the two of them had shared since he had started working with her. _The shuttle will now be taking off, please fasten you seat belts and remain seated, thank you for you cooperation._ The voice of the hostess echoed through the shuttle and the passengers began to buckle themselves in. Trowa however, remained in the same position simply staring at Catherine Bloom. Sighing the young woman brushed her bangs out of her eyes.

"Yes, I think I am Trowa," Catherine replied as loud as she could. Trowa remained where he was for a moment longer just examining the two women in front of him before finally sitting down in his chair proceeding to buckle himself in. "We're goin' to space!" Ryuusei cheered happily as the shuttle began to move across the ramp that would eventually lead them up back into the ocean of stars called space. Trowa stared outside the window at the moving scenery that soon vanished beneath them as the shuttle averted upward upon the ramp, he reminded himself to contact Duo and Heero, as well as Wufei as soon as he and Catherine had settled down in their home. He felt it rude never to tell them that they had left for space. Closing his eyes he let himself be lulled to sleep by the vibrations of the shuttle as it flew through the atmosphere.

* * *

(TBC) Author's note: This is the first part of the last chapter. It was 55 pages long so I split it into two parts. The last part; ". . . _You are notalone.."_is coming soon. Patience! Sakura123

* * *


	41. 31: Epilouge Part II: You are not alone

**30 (Epilogue II): _You are not alone_**

(Disclaimer:_ Yubiwa _lyrics belongs to Bandai Entertainment/Sakamoto Maaya)

* * *

_As my tears keep overflowing_

_I can't see your last smile through the blur_

_Don't go! Don't go! Stay with me_

_Light breaks through the sky_

_I'm so insignificant but_

_I loved you with all my soul, more than anyone_

_Thank you for all of the_

_Precious feelings_

_That you gave to me_

_"At that time I just_

_Watched for ages as the vapor trail vanished,"_

_Don't forget_

_You're not alone_

_Even if we part, our hands are still linked_

_It was my first love, when I first_

_Learned of sadness like this_

* * *

(Sanc Kingdom): 

Jin could feel himself trembling underneath the heavy covers, he was dreaming the part of him that was awake knew that much. He was trapped in some horrible nightmare he was unaware of having and he couldn't wake up, his mouth wouldn't oblige to his command to open and cry out for help and his arms were wrapped around him. Jin knew that wasn't right; Relena was supposed to be here with him keeping him safe!

His eyes moved about underneath his eyelids attempting to open themselves in a way to claw his way out of the hellish nightmare he fell into. The young Korean's arms thrashed around him uncontrollably while his legs kicked furiously underneath the covers, until he managed to throw him off his body. His onyx blue eyes shot open the moment his back arched and his body threw itself into a upright position. He stared through his tangled mess of hair at the bedroom lit by the mid-afternoon gray sky light, Jin's breathing was hard and ragged as he placed his head between his head to quail the uneasy in his stomach.

"Okassan...?" He moaned clutching his stomach. There was no response like always. Groaning he lifted his heavy head up from between his legs swallowing roughly the vomiting sensation forming in his throat, turning to the right he laid his hands on the edge of the bed and pulled himself off. He grunted at the led-like weight his body had taken on when he hit the ground, he welcomed the cold carpet ground beneath him pushing the once pressing matter of vomiting in the bathroom aside. Jin could feel his body temperature lowering as the draft from the bottom of the bedroom door danced over his sweaty body, Jin propped his head onto his forearm and closed his eyes again.

Elsewhere Inside the dining room at the table, Relena rubbed her eyes tiredly looking over the final paragraph of her speech all the more thankful she was finally finished. She had read the rough draft of her speech and completed it in two days, which was as much of a surprise to her as it was to Pegan. He commented that it only took her an hour or so to read the rough draft of her speeches and rewrite their final version in little over an hour and Fifteen minutes, Relena just smiled bashfully at his comment.

Paying no mind to the maid that reached over her taking her empty glasses that once held water, the 17-year-old shifted her eyes towards ceiling upon hearing a loud crash above her. Ever since she had left the bedroom to look over her speech Jin had yet to wake from his sleeping state, Relena had cheeked on him twice in one day, he didn't even respond slightly when she moved him from his side onto his back. Relena found herself remembering how panicked she was when she checked up on him an hour earlier before heading down to the dinning room to read the final version of her speech. His pulse was erratic one minute and calm the next. It was nothing like she had seen before.

The young woman rose from her seat, and headed out of the dinning, she straightened out her blouse and plaid skirt upon entering the living room. The sight of the couch was welcoming and as much as she wanted to, Relena couldn't will herself to go to sleep until she checked on Jin again. She approached the stairs, there was a scream that caused Relena's heart to stop for just a moment. She remained frozen where she was until she heard the scream and where it had come from, the girl ran upstairs as fast as her could carry her. The European 17-year-old dashed past Pegan as he stepped out a bedroom. "Relena, what's the matter!" He cried worriedly.

Relena grasped the door knob and threw the door widen open, there she found Jin on the floor thrashing about like a caged animal. "Pegan go and get the medicine!" She cried dropping down to the floor. Pegan left the scene in a hurry leaving Relena to deal with the enraged boy herself. Swallowing Relena grabbed his swinging arms in mid-hair pulling him up against her legs, Jin appeared to be sobbing now that she had him in her grasp. His screaming had stopped (he continued to cry) and now he was clinging to her like the lost child he was, repeating incoherent Korean phrases into her chest. Relena ran her hand down his back ignoring the sweaty feeling on her fingers as it soaked through his undershirt, Jin's crying soon ceased altogether. The two of them were left in silence for a fleeting moment before Pegan returned panting. "Miss Relena, I have the medicine," He announced tiredly.

Relena looked over her shoulder with a thankful smile, she extended her hand and Pegan placed the two bottles in her hand. "Thank you Pegan," She whispered. Pegan simply nodded, the weary look on his face still evident. Sighing heavily the young woman looked down at the somewhat composed body Jin and pondered on whether giving him the medicine now was the best thing to do now that he was calm. She stared at him with intent eyes she noticed his body was trembling along with his uneasy breathing, his body was burning up and... he had to be in the bed.

Groaning the 17-year-old positioned one underneath Jin's bottom and the other against his back. She then lifted herself and his body off the ground proceeding to walk towards the bed, Jin's arms hung limp on his sides as she approached the bed. He made not one single move in which caused worry in Relena, she paid him down onto the bed gently peering over at his bandaged torso. It was faintly red much like it was the last time she came in to check on him, no cause for concern. Removing her arm from underneath his neck Relena reached over and grasped both his legs, of course this time Jin moved, Relena felt his legs remove themselves from her grasp and his chest heaving. Taking a closer look Relena realized that Jin's eyes were clamped shut and his mouth was moving but nothing was coming out.

Jin soon began to thrash much like he did when he was on the floor, Relena jumped back when his arm came waving out at her at a tremendous speed. She stumbled backwards losing her footing. "Miss Relena...!" Pegan cried rushing to his master's aid. He caught the young woman just in time, Relena however was unaware of this, with wavering eyes she watched as the young man repeated the same wild motions upon the bed. Tears fell rapidly down his face crying for what sounded like 'mommy' and 'daddy' in Japanese. "I'm fine Pegan," Relena whispered calmly standing on her feet. Pegan released her from his grasp, he watched her approach the bed with weary eyes underneath his thick eyebrows. There was no telling what could happen if... no Pegan couldn't allow himself to think like that. Relena kept herself out of harms way continuing to monitor Jin's nightmare enduced behavior.

_He must've been sleep the entire time I held him..._ Relena thought reaching over to grasp his shoulders. When her fingers brushed against the edge of his shoulder Jin was sent jolting into an upright position screaming, Relena gasped in horror when Jin pulled himself into a sitting position on his knees and grabbed her by the neck; she was jerked down to his level and watched helplessly as his fist came rushing to her face. "Jin, don't!" She cried. Jin's eyes widened upon hearing the older woman's voice his fist paused mere inches in front of her face, he blinked staring at the quivering woman in his grasp before he released her. Relena began to cough roughly while Jin simply laid down on his injured side curling himself up into a ball, his entire body trembled with the fear and realization of what he could've done to the very woman trying to help him.

"Miss Relena are you alright!" Pegan cried worriedly kneeling down to Relena's level. The young woman coughed for a final time nodding vigorously as she climbed to her shaky feet, swallowing roughly she approached the bed. Jin felt her weight upon it; this caused his body to shake far more violently. "Jin--- what happened? Are you alright?" Relena rasped placing a hand on his forearm. Why, why was she asking him these questions? He almost hurt her and she was asking if _he was alright_. The character of this woman was puzzling him by the minute.

"I can't remember...," He whispered weakly holding himself even tighter. "I feel so cold... I'm cold... that's all..." Relena scooted over to him she pulled him off of his side and into her comforting arms, he stiffened against her warm body, her fingers ran through his hair bringing up a foggy memory of someone holding him in this same way repeating everything Relena was doing to him. However, the mind numbing child did not leave him he still felt separate from Relena. Relena could feel Jin's muscles relaxing as well as herself, shifting her head towards Pegan she asked if he could bring cups of water up for the two of them, the elderly man nodded and left the room. Relena exhaled heavily.

Normally when someone told anyone that they couldn't remember it was just a way of getting that person off their back because they didn't want to talk about it, but from uneasy tone in Jin's voice there was no denying that there was a possibility that he couldn't remember. Suspicion wouldn't help her get through to him, if ever. Swallowing she ceased running her hands through his thick mess of hair causing Jin pull away from her leaving no room for objection, he stared at her with bloodshot onyx blue eyes trying to get a hold of nerves when the same deathly cold feeling overcame him. He hugged his sides once again doubling over in pain, incoherent voices speaking to him all at once, his head was throbbing with the strength of an electric shock and for a moment he actually felt as though he were dying.

He could barely hear Relena calling out to him as he curled himself into an even tighter ball. Relena was unsure what to do, here laid the little boy she thought could help but had no way of reaching him, she pulled him out of his fetal position. Jin threw himself backward but Relena managed to catch him before he could. Relena's eyes were as large as marbles she watched helplessly as Jin's face contorted with pain and he let out a strangled cry, the European girl found herself reliving the moment at the abandoned Alliance base; Jin was having a similar attack like the one he had there after shooting Margaret. "Jin! Jin what's happening to you?" Relena cried desperately. Jin's pupils began to dilate the world around him engulfed in darkness. He became deaf to any and all things that called out to him save the voices scream all at once at him, what indeed was happening to him? His head slowly turned to the side, he vomited a fair amount of blood before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he went limp against Relena.

"Oh God... this can't be happening... Yukari said he was fine...!" Pegan stepped inside the room with haste, he had heard the commotion as he made his way up the stairs and wasted no time getting back to the bedroom. He dropped the glasses of water at the sight of blood on Relena's knee and wrist. "Pegan don't ask, just call an ambulance please!" She whispered hoarsely. "Right away Miss Relena!" Pegan cried leaving the bedroom once more. Relena shivered inwardly at the sound of Jin's labored breathing, the twitch of his bottom lip with each painful intake of breath Her chest heaved in and out at a quick pace as a thought befell her; _I can stop wars, but I can even help one single boy?_ "There was nothing you could've done for him...," The voice startled Relena causing her to avert her head towards the front door. Leaning on the door way, Heero Yuy stared at her with his prussian blue eyes, hardened in their resolve, his face shadowed by the darkness that did not spread to the middle of the bedroom illuminated by the lamp light.

He stared directly at the blood dripping from her wrist, he did not see what happened when he and Zechs entered the mansion, but from the hurried attitude that the old butler Pegan showed, Heero needed not to guess or suspect something had happened. Relena watched the Japanese teenager silently tears following down her cheeks unhindered. Behind him Zechs stood watching the scene quietly his blue eyes full of sympathy as well as concern. "What happened?" Zechs asked coming up to Heero's side. The 17-year-old young man shrugged in response. "Got me," He uttered untruthfully. Relena swallowed back a sob noting that Heero's monotone behavior had not changed at all to her great relief. She looked down at the labored-breathing 13-year-old then at the two men standing in the bedroom door.

"I know you may never like Jin Heero, but I'm asking you this once to help him please," Relena whispered meekly. Heero stared at the young woman for the longest time pondering on the decision before him. Closing his eyes Heero lowed his head briefly before bringing it back up, Relena felt a swell of relief inside of her rekindled. Zechs noticed the obvious tension between his sister and his once rival and knew this issue was none of his business but if there was anyway he could resolve it, he would help. Stepping forward he said, "My car is outside, we'll get the hospital quicker that way," Relena's head jerked up towards her brother for the first time, Zechs gave her an impassive stare. Turning on his heel he made his way down the hall toward the stairs. Relena slowly slid over to the edge of the bed cradling the unconscious Jin as though he were a doll. "I can carry him," Heero spoke when Relena stepped before him. Relena averted her gaze down at Jin then at the stoic 17-year-old before her. Seeing that there was no harm in letting him Relena handed Jin over to Heero, the Japanese teenager nodded in thanks before the two headed down the stairs. Relena grabbed their jacket's, slipped into her snow boots and followed Heero outside to Zechs SUV.

Zechs awaited them patiently watching in the rear-view mirror as Relena climbed in after Heero who sat next to the window. "There is a empty seat up here, Relena," Zechs said. "I thank you for the offer brother, but I'd feel better back here," Relena whispered. "Is that a problem?" Zechs' eyes narrowed for a moment before deciding to reply to his little sister's question. "No, its fine," He stated quietly. Heero grunted softly when Jin shifted his head against his belt upon the roaring of the engine, relaxing in his chair Heero watched the mansion vanish behind them as the SUV pulled out of the drive way.

* * *

"You could've waited for the Ambulance to arrive at your destination, sir," 

"Hn...,"

"What kind of a response is that young man?"

"My kind of response,"

"Heero if your not to going to cooperate with Dr. Yukari, then don't say anything at all,"

"Hn..."

"I'm Sorry about that, he's not much of a talker,"

"Fine with me, Relena, just tell me what happened and maybe I can figure out what happened to my patient,"

This sensation of pain that was pumping through his entire being was not something of a new occurrence. Ever since he had turned eleven Jin had begun to suffer the consequences of the experimental Stratagos drug his mother had used on herself when she was pregnant with him. However, with no knowledge of this Jin figured it was side affects from his comatose state surfacing inside of him. When the young Korean also noticed a change in his bodily appearance, such as the sudden growth sprout and the maturity of his facial features, Jin was almost certain it was side affects from being a comatose state. Now he was very _sure_ he was comatose again, but the problem was that he could see the white ceiling.

Maybe this was a different kind of coma. His onyx blue eyes squinted and his ears twitched at the sound of two voices standing next to whatever he lying on. It was muffled but the Korean could tell one of them sounded very upset about something while the other adamant in his decision whatever it was, Jin frankly didn't care he just wanted to get some sleep and forget about everything. Even his own name. And while focusing on the task of ignoring the two supposed men Jin found the task of swallowing incredibly painful, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

He lifted his tongue feeling around his mouth until he opened his eyes once again and noticed the one thing he never expected to see so soon; a woman dressed in hospital attire standing with her back to Heero's Yuy's side. Heero's eyes had fallen from the ceiling down onto his fearful gaze, the Japanese teenager was startled so to speak to even see Jin awake so early. He stepped away from Dr. Yukari as Jin raised an arm to remove the tube extending down into his stomach, Relena arched an eyebrow at the rapidly moving Heero her eyes following his movements until they fell upon the conscious Jin. "Jin!" She cried happily. Jin averted his pained grasp towards the honey-blonde, the memories of what had happened inside the bedroom came flooding back to him. He fought to control the nauseous sensation that overcame him while pulling at the tube sticking out of his mouth.

"Whoa, hey now, don't do anything stupid, I'll get it out of you," Yukari cried grasping both Jin's wrists. Jin's eyes still retained the wild look about him though he nodded in agreement. Although she had gotten his consent Yukari felt nervous around this boy; he looked like a time bomb ready to go off if tampered with handled the wrong way. Swallowing roughly the doctor pulled the tube out of his body in the correct manner, Jin coughed violently. "There, done!" Yukari sighed thankfully. Jin in turn glared at the doctor before falling backwards into the non-comfortable cushion of the pillow his head rested upon, Relena sighed ducking out of Yukari's way as she moved quickly towards the skin on the far side of the hospital room with the tube in her hand. Heero took the liberty of resting himself up against the wall next to Jin's bed and stared off into space.

Jin swallowed once or twice trying to regain the feeling his throat but it remained numb. _Damned Hospitals,_ He thought scornfully. Yukari resumed her position beside the bed standing next to Relena, she watched Jin's eyes nervously darted at her then at the wide open door, he seemed to do a double take because he hadn't noticed Zechs standing up against the wall outside. Sighing Yukari looked over the chart on her clip board twice before speaking. "Well, by what Miss Darlain tells me, you may of had a nervous breakdown. However, I've never heard of a nervous break down with these kinds of symptoms. I have a sneaking suspicion that you may be sensitive to sedative and that could've a factor for your break down, which is why you had the tube down your throat. Was there something in your life that could've caused this? Anxiety, Anything?" Jin folded his arms over his chest and remained silent, Yukari looked at Relena. The honey blonde returned the hopeless expression.

"Leave him alone," Heero spoke. Relena shifted her gaze toward the stoic young man her expression was an indignant one, Heero continued to stare in one direction. "Heero, how are we supp--." Heero turned his head in response and replied without giving Relena a chance to finish her sentence. "Its pretty clear he doesn't want your help, so just leave him be for the time being," Jin's onyx blue eyes narrowed at the now silent Japanese teenager beside him, there was no doubt in his mind that if he were well enough he would kick Heero's stuck-up ass. Yukari wasn't about to take the advice of a boy who wasn't educated in the ways of medical treatment.

"Who do you think you are? The only way this problem is going to be solved is that we get this boy to open up about his problems!" Yukari cried. Jin scoffed amused by the sudden heart of this woman he turned his head toward the closed blinds of the window high above the ground near the ceiling, he wondered if there was get up there without attracting attention. Heero stared at the fuming doctor across from him in the corner of his eye never moving to object to the woman but he knew he couldn't leave completely in the dark. "The kid's got amnesia, from what he's told me he can't remember most of the stuff that's happened to him," Heero stated firmly. Relena's stared at her feet downcast upon hearing her doctor friend announce that Jin needed rest and every one inside the bedroom had to leave, Heero left having no problem with obeying the request. Yukari was next and Relena hesitantly followed suite. She could feel her chest tighten when she shut the door behind her. "I'll be back, I'm going to check on the blood test for this kid. Afterwards I suggest you people go home, he'll be staying here overnight," And with that Yukari dashed down the crowded right corridor.

Relena rested herself next to her brother against the wall, Zechs greeted her with a small nod. She gave him a small smile just as Heero walked up to her. She felt awkward around him all over again but managed a nervous smile. "Relena do you know anyone named Hino?" He asked her. "No, I've never heard of anyone named Hino," Relena shook her head for extra measure. Nodding his head Heero deemed he had no reason to stay in the hospital having discovered the well being of Jin. Relena watched him leave for a moment before reaching out and grasping forearm. "W-wait, Heero. Won't you at least stay at the Sanc Kingdom? It's a ways back to Duo and Hilde's," Relena stated. Heero looked down at her delicate fingers wrapped around his forearm then shifted his cool gaze to her face, closing his eyes he obliged to the girl's request. Relena's face brightened extremely when Heero sat himself down in one of the chairs, she rested herself up against the wall once more.

Zechs watched her body language; it was relaxing by the minute and he thought now was the best time to give his present to her. Clearing his throat he reached down into the bag resting on the floor beside him and pulled out the gift-wrapped box, Relena peered at the box quizzically then up at her brother her eyes reflecting maturity and a childlikeness at the time. Zechs carefully handed the box over to his sister muttering a heartfelt "Merry late Christmas," Relena smiled and neatly unwrapped her present, Heero looked on with no particular interest as Relena shoved the pieces of wrapping paper into the pockets of her jacket. One hand cradled the bottom of the box while her other hand removed the top of the box, inside she found a jewelry box made out white pine decorated in gold embroidery. Beside the jewelry box resided a silver key.

"Millardo... its beautiful, thank you," Relena whispered breathlessly. Zechs' mouth twitched at the mention of birth name but he smiled all the same for his sister, the only person aside from Noin he'd let call him that. 'I'm glad you like it sister," He replied. Relena placed the untied ribbon inside the box before placing the top back onto it. Heero arched his eyebrow out curiosity as to what it was Zechs had given Relena. He sighed shifting his attention to the hospital door, he became alert at the sound of an object slamming against something inside the hospital room.

Rising from the chair Heero barged into the bedroom. The sounds of the heart monitor screeching, the IV line swinging around the pole the bag was upon, and the empty hospital bed was all that was inside. Jin was gone. "Kuso," He uttered running towards the window. Zechs and Relena entered the bedroom upon the time Heero was climbing through window that lead outside. _Why Jin?_ Relena thought sadly as Yukari came running into bedroom followed by several nurses. "What the hell happened?" Yukari cried. By that time Heero was already outside the hospital..

* * *

Jin hugged himself as he traveled down the snow riddled sidewalk wrapped in Heero's jacket which the 17-year-old had left at the end of his bed after leaving the room. His bare feet begged him to turn back but he refused to listen to his better judgement and continued down the sidewalk, he examined the small shops across the street as the cars zoomed by bringing with them an unwelcome cold blast of air that made his entire body shake. He searched Heero's jacket pockets for some money, he only found eleven dollars and fifty cents, he figured the rest of the money was with Heero. Naturally. He sighed and spotted a teenager's clothing outlet and figured he might as well try his luck with the little money he had in his possession. 

Behind him Heero followed his every movement, he stopped several feet away from him watching as the 13-year-old Korean crossed the street and enter a store. He figured Jin would pull a stupid stunt like escape from the hospital. At least he wasn't dumb enough to try and brave the half naked in a hospital dress and _his_ jacket. The people inside the shop would probably think he was a crazy that escaped from the mental institution, crossing the street quickly Heero made sure he was out of sight and leant up against the wall of the shop and awaited Jin's return to the outside. Heero watched the snow flakes fall onto the ground around him for what seemed like hours and hours until he heard the bell of the door ring and voices full of compassion and guilt flooding out of the shop.

There stood Jin in a pair of tight fitting jeans (much like Trowa's), a thick cotton sweater he wore underneath his own demin jacket with a swade collar, a pair of water-proof snow boots and a bag possibly containing more clothes hanging on his right arm. He wore a fake smile as he pretended to listen to the truly sappy words coming out of the store owners mouth before he waved to them and shut the door. Whatever Jin had done or said to them, those women fell for it. _He had better not sold my jacket,_ Heero thought. Jin sighed with relief rubbing his eyes for a minute and then began to walk toward Heero whom he was unaware of. Heero waited until the 13-year-old was out of the shop's line of sight before approaching him. Jin felt a shiver run up his spine.

He turned and almost dropped the bag and ran for it had he not seen the look on Heero's face; an expression of pure annoyance and disregard for his well-being. "I never figured you'd find me _that_ quick," Jin grumbled reaching into the bag. Heero remained still but took his jacket when it was offered to him, he slipped it over his arms and straightened it. Jin yelped when he was grabbed by the collar of his jacket and hauled down the street opposite of the hospital, he gave Heero a strange look. "Erm... Onii-chan, the hospital is the other way," Jin uttered. Heero looked down at the young man before stopping at the edge of the sidewalk, he relaxed his grip on Jin's collar. "We're not going back to the hospital, you'll just run away again," Heero responded. "Then where are we going?" Jin said annoyed. Heero did not respond, he raised his arm and a taxi-cab drove to them and unlocked the door. "Get in," Heero demanded. Jin climbed into the vehicle all the while thinking Relena was kill Heero for not bringing him back to the hospital.

Heero followed suit shutting the door, the cab driver examined the both of them for a moment before asking where it was they wanted to go. "New port city," Heero responded. The driver gave him an look but obliged to the 17-year-old's request. The ride to Sanc Kingdom's capitcal was a silent one; Jin would occasionally try to spark a conversation with Heero but the stoic Japanese teenager gave him no or little response so Jin remained quiet until they reached their destination. Jin climbed out of the taxi and Heero payed the cab-driver the correct amount of money before climbing out himself, the yellow car drove off leaving them on the side-walk of Newport city. Heero gestured to Jin, the young man followed the silent teenager until they reached the gates of Peacecraft mansion, Jin stared up at the large onymous gates with skeptic onyx blue eyes before staring at Heero with a smug expression. "Now what?" He grinned.

"Simple; we go up," Heero grinned back then grabbed the boy by the waist and tossed him upward as high as he could. Jin managed to just yell at the last second. He then hit the ground hard, Heero stepped back sizing up the height of the gate he then dashed forward and leapt high up into the air. Jin groaned clutching his side upon the soft landing of Heero. Heero pulled the young man up onto his feet before resuming his walk towards the front door of the house, Jin staggered behind him holding his injured side. Heero helped Jin up the stairs allowing him to lean against his body. He knocked once and awaited an answer, propping the young man up against the wall of the building Heero made his way down the stairs. Jin felt a stab of pain in his heart when he realized Heero had no intentions of staying. "H-hey where are you going?" He stammered.

Heero paused in his steps turning to meet the almost saddened gaze of Jin. "I'll go where my mind takes me, I've payed Relena back for all the trouble you caused her," He replied prepared to resume walking. Jin pushed away from the wall and attempted to follow after him but found himself on his knees by the first stair. "Hang on Heero-- I've gotta tell you something, its important," Jin moaned. Heero rolled his eyes and turned to meet the grounded boy, he impatiently awaited this 'something important.' Jin grinned weakly. "You when I told you my parents abandoned me on that colony that was destroyed? Well, that was lie, I really don't remember what happened that or anything prior to that day. But I do know it happened because I have nightmares about it. Vivid nightmares, I can practical my smell my mother and father next to me before I walk away from them... then I smell fire, then I feel nothing. I'm just numb.

"I wake up all the time cold, even in the dead of summer. I guess I'm just reliving my time floating around in space. I woke up in a hospital as you know, and then I was put through physical and mental rehabilitation. Those doctors tired to force me to remember what I couldn't, eventually I began to have the nightmares. Its why I nervous breakdowns. I've had them since I was eight. I've tried my best to move on with my life, but its so hard when you don't remember the beginning of it. Why I can't I..." Jin let his words linger between them for a moment, Heero stared at Jin with a look of indifference but understood how he felt all too well.

_How many times must I kill that girl and her dog?_ The question remained unanswered to this day and Heero knew Jin just wanted answers to the questions he had, and perhaps his memory back so he could move on with his life. Sighing Heero ran his hand through his thick mess of bangs. "Jin I can't give you answers to your questions. We Gundam pilots didn't have the best lives either ("But at least you can remember yours.." Jin uttered), but we're moving on the best we can. I suggest you do the same, its about all you _can_ do. Its what your parents would want you to do." Heero stated firmly. Jin nodded blinking rapidly, he averted his gaze away from the ground and back to Heero with the weakest smile he ever put on.

Heero knew that behind that smile laid the broken pieces of a little boy crying for love, a kind of love Relena could give him. And that was something Heero would not deprive him of, not if there was a chance of actually helping him. "I guess I'll see you later then . . . Onii-chan?" He sniffled. Heero just stared. "Yeah, later," He responded quietly making his way down the stairs. Jin pulled himself off the ground upon hearing the front door open, he watched Heero leap over the gate and take off as fast he could vanishing from sight. Swallowing back a sob he turned and met Pegan's old face. "Master Jin, why aren't at the hospital?" He asked curious. Jin shrugged walking towards the door. Pegan politely stepped aside and let Jin inside the house, the old man took a look outside for a minute before stepping inside the house shutting the door behind him.

* * *

(December 31st: A.C. 199: Colony L3): 

Trowa twiddled his thumbs idly sitting atop one of the large boxes that had been set in front of the lion's cage, his legs were crossed. The lion could sense there was something bothering his caretaker, lifting is head from off his legs he gave the cage bars a nudge, Trowa felt the Lion's whiskers brush against his below. He turned in response. The Lion made soft growling sounds indicating he wanted to be rubbed, the visible side of Trowa's face relaxed as he reached inside the cage to rub the large feline creature. He laughed at the joyous growls coming from the lion before they were drowned out by the roar of the crowd obviously thrilled by the fire-spitting juggling twins their manager recently hired in Trowa and Catherine's absence. Trowa gave the lion on last scratch under his chin before removing his arm from the cage. Catherine stepped through the back entrance in her yellow and green costume topped off with her large star earrings, knives and a newly acquired cape. "So what do you think Trowa? Is this too much?" Trowa acknowledged her presence with a small nod. "No, its fine Cathy. The cape might be much though. How are you going throw your knives?" He asked monotonously.

Catherine placed a finger on her chin pondering this predicament for a few moments then said, "I'll just take it off. Its only for show Trowa, don't worry," She said sweetly. Trowa nodded in response upon the arrival of the two twin boys carrying their burnt wood and bowling pins. Catherine and Trowa exited the back of the tint and stepped outside into the performing ring while the spotlights were down and the arena was dark. Trowa laid himself down onto targeting board, two men came rushing up and locked his writs and ankles into the shackles attached to the board then lifted it up into a upright position. Trowa felt the board spin in one direction due to his weight, he kept his eyes locked on the outline of Catherine's body blocking out the sounds of the crowd and the ringmaster. Catherine gave her surrogate brother a thumbs up, then she placed a blind fold over her eyes and tied it in place. Her cape already laid in a heap on the ground.

The sound of the drums being beaten on could be heard and the crowd became wilder impatiently awaiting the next act. "This is it ladies and gentlemen, the final performance! The one you've all been waiting for is about to begin! Please welcome our knife throwing star of the circus, Catherine bloom, and the young clown, Trowa Barton!" The ringmaster announced dramatically. The area was flooded with the light of the spotlights and Trowa could feel the targeting board beginning to spin at a moderate pace, Catherine raised her hand holding the knives and prayed she wouldn't hit her brother. The crowd was silent their tension could be felt from miles away; among the crowd were the sweepers, Hilde Schbeiker and Duo Maxwell. Hilde watched from behind her hands as Catherine began to throw the knives at her moving target, Duo grinned shaking his head.

The two of them had taken one of Une's high-speed shuttles to L4 upon hearing the news from the stoic Latin American himself that he and Catherine along with Ryuusei had returned to space and that their circus was going to be performing soon. Duo wanted nothing more than to escape the confinement of his home and thus dragged an unwilling Hilde to space with him to see Trowa perform. "Oh gosh, I can't watch!" Hilde whimpered. Duo rolled his eyes grabbing both the German-girl's hands on her lap. Hilde kept her eyes shut. This was harder than he had originally thought it would be. "C'mon Hilde, nothing's gonna happen!" He declared releasing his grip on her hands. Hilde shook her head anyway, shrugging Duo kept his eyes on the performance: another knife hit the moving target barely missing Trowa's cheek. _Oh man this is intense!_ The 17-year-old thought excitedly.

Catherine swallowed roughly as she held the last knife in her hand, making herself deaf to everything except the turning of the wheel and her breathing Catherine drew her hand back and tossed the knife as hard as she could. Trowa felt the knife knick his ear before it became wedged into the wood, the wheel stopped turning and the crowd went wild. Catherine peeped through her blind fold, she grinned upon the sight that she had missed Trowa on all the times she had thrown the knives. The two men unlocked Trowa from the target he felt himself fall forward, he landed on his hands and performed well executed flips until he reached Catherine, he could hear all the women screaming with enjoyment when he bowed graciously then stood up taking his place with his sister.

Catherine grasped her brother's wrist and raised both their arms. Hilde had peeked one or two times to see what was happening below before the act was over, she had seen three or more knives hit their spinning target. Duo raised his only mobile arm which had been freed of its hand restricting cast and cheered. Sighing Hilde smiled at the sight of Trowa, placing a hand on her cheek she mumbled dreamily; "I could still fall for that clown," Duo rolled his eyes humorously before rising to his feet. Hilde followed suit and the two of them headed up the stairs to the outside of the tent. "Let's hear it for our stars: Catherine and Trowa!" The ringmaster cried as the two walked away.

Trowa sighed of brief relief as he removed his mask and placed it onto the box he had been sitting on before the performance, the lion looked up at him without moving and the wild-haired young man nodded to the creature in response. Catherine had already gone into the dressing room to get out of her costume so he took this free time to himself to rest before she returned and he would have to go in next. He set himself beside his mask, closing his eyes he listened to the murmurs of the audience as they left until he heard an all too familiar voice call out his name. "_Yo, _Trowa!" His eyes opened shifting them to the side he spotted Duo and Hilde standing across from him. Trowa cracked a small smile glade to see that they had made it to the colony, however, in time was something he would have to ask them. "Hey Duo, Hilde," He said climbing off the box.

Hilde smiled shyly and waved to Trowa, Duo shook his head again as his friend approached them. "Did you guys see the performance?" Trowa asked folding his arms across his chest. "Yeah, I and have to say it was quite intense... Hilde had her eyes closed the entire time!" Duo laughed. Hilde kicked him playfully in the leg causing him to stumbling backward, Trowa stared down at Duo's bare arm then up at his other arm still in a sling. He thought it was safe to assume his friend was healing. "Have you heard from Heero?" Trowa asked. Duo shook his head his face becoming serious. "We haven't seen Heero in a while now, he told me he was going to look for Jin but he hasn't returned yet. How's Quatre?" Trowa grinned at the thought of Quatre, their last encounter was before he had left for space, the green-eyed teen noticed a sparkle in Quatre's eyes he hadn't seen since all of them were together at the winter resort.

Trowa thought it was because he was going home and a certain platinum blonde young woman that stood beside him quietly listening to their conversation on the other Gundam pilots and what Quatre might do once he's back at the winner family mansion. Shrugging, Trowa said, "I haven't seen him since he felt for his home. I can only guess what he's doing now," Trowa replied truthfully. Duo nodded in response before looking around the tent curiously, Hilde continued to try to find something else to look at other than Trowa. There was a moment of silence that surrounded them before Catherine returned to the tent with Ryuusei riding on her back, Duo peered over her shoulder and waved to her. Ryuusei beamed and waved to Duo. "Trowa I'm done in the dressing room, you can use it now," Catherine announced. "Oh... what are you two doing here?" Duo felt the nervousness that radiated from Catherine's voice and overall presence and got the feeling Hilde and himself should be leaving. But he had to get this last tidbit in before doing so.

"So did you hear Relena's gonna be giving a speech in front of the Sanc Kingdom institute? I think it has something to do with our little _trip_ to the mountains," He said rather casually. Trowa nodded in response. "I read it in the news paper. What do think's gonna happen?" He asked. Duo shrugged absentmindedly. "Dunno, but I know wherever that girl is Heero's sure to be there! Gotta go Trowa!" Duo grabbed Hilde by the wrist and made a quick dash out of the back-tent entrance. "Bye Trowa!" Hilde cried before she was out of hearing range. Trowa arched his eyebrow in confusion then looked at his sister who looked a little relieved that they were gone; Catherine was still worried about him leaving. "They just came to say hi Cathy," Trowa stated.

Catherine came up to her brother with a stern look on her face, she placed Ryuusei on the box next to the clown's mask. "It had better been they were here to do," Catherine grumbled patting the small girl on the head. Ryuusei edged over to Trowa proceeding to grasp his gloved hand. "It was," He replied. "Good. Now walk into that dressing room and change. We've got a lot of work ahead of us," Catherine stated with a smile. Trowa shook his head before picking Ryuusei up off the box and placing her onto his shoulders then headed off in the direction of the dressing room. Catherine watched his retreating back for a minute longer before averting her gaze down at the jester's mask. _Oh Trowa,_ was all that registered in her mind.

* * *

"Oh come on, how many times I'm gonna have to go through this?" Duo cried. "I really need that generator!" The spare parts dealer had his arms folded across his chest, refusing to budge. Duo looked down at the electric generator made as a backup power source incase any thing spanning from main power failure occurred, the young American noticed there was a large demand for these things on earth and more so on the colonies and their junk-yard had a made a considerable amount of money when they had over a dozen of them Hilde had found discarded all over town. 

None of them had been in the greatest condition but Duo managed to get them all repaired. However, he now stood in front of a man who held a electric generator that was in mint condition and was untouched, unused. Hilde had gone off to one of the restaurants to get them lunch. Duo stared at the middle-aged dealer and began to conjure up a plan he hoped would work on the man. "How about this, I'll trade with you whenever I find something you might want to sell here on the colonies and you do the same for us? How's that?" Duo said pulling out a calculator. "And maybe 30 of our share in money, only if your willing to trade that generator and maybe other things... that is." The dealer stared down at the skinny youth with his hardened brown eyes, examining the boy from the head down before deciding he could not trust this money-swindling kid.

Leaning a closer to Duo he glared at him. "Do you take me for some idiot kid?" He asked. Duo leaned in equally close grinning. "I may run and hide, but I never tell a lie," Was his honest response. The dealer just looked at Duo for the longest time considering the profit this deal could give him if he accepted it and the great loss it would cause him if it didn't. Sighing the man turned his back for a minute then returned facing Duo, he held a pin and a clip board with a forum upon out to him. "Just sign here, and it'll be delivered to your address. My phone number will be included in the directions that will come with the generator.

But you better hold your part of the bargain kid," The dealer said. Duo finished filling out the forum and nodded in response, adding, "Same to you buddy-boy! Later!" With that the American took off down the crowded market place of L3. He headed for the restaurant Hilde gave him the directions to, when arrived there he found Hilde sitting at one of the outside tables surrounded by boxes of what Duo recognized as lunch. As he approached the table he could hear Hilde speaking to the portable vidphone she had laid out on the table, the person she was holding the conversation with was none other than Relena Peacecraft. He sat down beside her silently reaching for one of the boxes that held their lunch. Duo listened to Hilde for a while before removing the top of the box, the smell of the hot rice ball filled the air like an intoxicating perfume, he picked up one with a napkin and brought it too his mouth.

He chewed the morsel quickly and swallowed quickly, he shoved the rest of the rice ball into his mouth. "... You know where Heero went Relena?" Hilde asked. The image of the Vice forgien minister shook her head sadly. "All I know is that he brought Jin back to the mansion," Relena responded sadly. "He's gone off somewhere again." Hilde averted her eyes to Duo who was obviously listening on their conversation as he eating his share of rice balls, Hilde reached over and picked one up herself. "So how are things on L3?" Relena asked twidling her thumbs. "They're fine 'Jousan," Duo replied with a mouth full of food. "Trowa's fine, no big incidents to reports at the moment. Oh, good luck on your speech this new years day." Relena smiled wearily at the reminder of the speech she had been preparing for that day, though she doubted anyone would be listening.

New years day was a time for recuperation after New years eve. "Thank you Duo," She said. Duo nodded in response donning his famous grin. "I am having a party to celebrate new year on the 3d. Would want to come?" Both teenagers stared at each other for a moment then turned to the screen with the expectant and almost excited face of Relena Darlain. Duo hated to hurt 'Jousan's feelings but he really wanted to just spend time with only Hilde this new year. Shaking his head he said "Fraid not, I just want it to be Hilde and I this new year. Maybe next year," He paused a minute watching Relena's fall, disappointed. "Tell Jin I said hi!" He added. Duo watched her perk up a bit. "I'll be sure to," Relena said laughing. The screen then went black. Duo returned to his chair picking up another rice ball, Hilde closed the vidphone and placed it back into her green backpack. "Do you think she's alright?" Hilde asked. Duo nodded though the grim look on his face said otherwise.

"It nothing to worry about Hilde, Relena's tough. And like I said before, wherever she is Heero isn't far behind. He'll keep protecting her because he feels he has to," He said quietly. Hilde looked down at the palms of hands before she felt Duo's hand upon her head, she winced when her ruffled her hair. "Duo...," She said warningly. Duo leaned in smiling brightly and placed a kiss on her cheek, Hilde giggled at her friend and slapped him playfully on the arm. He drew back and picked up another rice ball and popped it into his mouth. "Anyways, let's not think about that! We're going to have a great new years eve on this colony!" Duo exclaimed. Hilde grinned in agreement and raised her cup of soda in agreement, Duo did the same. "To New years!" They said in unison.

* * *

(Mountainous area; China) 

Wufei and Sally walked along side each other through the snowy forest silent and observing, snow rabbit's jumped behind on tree to the next appearing to be curious of their presence in the forest. Knowing that the last time human's were within the creature's home they were less than respectful of its land and practical set it aflame with their machines of war, nevertheless the snow rabbits continued to jump behind the tree trunks until they were no longer interested in Wufei or Sally's presence in the forest and went looking for food. Wufei watched several of them scurry away into the thick of the bushes surprised that they had given up their supposed pursuit of them already, he and Sally had only been out for their walk for fifteen minutes or so.

Shrugging the snow that fallen from the branches off his down jacket he shoved his hands into his pockets and went to go catch up with Sally who hadn't taken notice of his absence beside her. "So Wufei what exactly brought you out here in the first place?" Sally asked as he came up beside him. Wufei shrugged his shoulders looking about him lazily. "It wasn't because you wanted to get away from your peers was it?" Sally joked. "No, I just needed to see something alive," He answered. Sally looked genuinely surprised, she nodded in agreement knowing that particular feeling. She returned to her home because she was tired of staring at the box she called an office in Preventers HQ.

Grinning at the memory of Une's perplexed face when she asked for a vacation Sally in turned examined the forest area. The frosted tree branches reminded of her candy canes to a certain extent and the snow falling from the trees of ice-cream, she turned to see if Wufei felt the same but all she saw was the almost natural deadpan expression on his face. "What do you want to do this new years? The villagers are having a party down at the bar, do you want to join?" Sally asked hoping to lift his spirits. Wufei looked at her strangely at the mention of 'party'. She had to be out of her gourd if she thought he was going to a chaotic party Sally Po had another thing coming to her. "No, I'm heading to the mountains where I laid Nataku to rest," Wufei replied quietly kicking the snow.

Sally's eyebrows raised curiously but said nothing to object, Wufei averted his eyes toward her for a minute then cracked a small smile. Shaking her head Sally reached up and fixed her ear muffs back in the correct position on her head. "I guess that means I'll be going to the party by myself," Sally said dramatically. Wufei blinked in response. "I guess so," He replied sighing. Sally felt as though she were going smack the young man on the back of his head! Noting phased this kid, not even the need of others wanting his company.

Sally calmed herself down before she could any more upset and placed her hand on his head. "Your one strange kid, Chang Wufei...," Uttered the Chinese woman. Wufei reached up and removed her hand from his head as calmly as he could. "If your asking for company, go ask one those friends of your in the village," He said simply. Sally rolled her eyes in response, Wufei always had a simple solution to a dilemma. "Because, they'll already be at the party Wufei," Sally stated firmly. Wufei glared at her. He had already made his decision and there was no way in the seven rings of hell that he was going to that blasted party. He quite sure to have the most indecent and immoral activities and beverages when he would go and do something so much more important.

Much more important than counting down to new years! "My decision is final Sally, I will go and do what I have to and you do what you have to do," He snapped walking a head of her. Sally paused in her footsteps watching the young man brisk walking pace, it was obvious he had laid his demons to rest, but she could tell he still felt as though he had to visit the grave of a machine he had been with for so long. Or maybe it was more than just a machine --- a Gundam to him, maybe to Wufei Nataku was a real person. Heh, she shrugged shaking her head, she would never really understand him completely. Scratching the back of her neck Sally went off to catch up with Wufei who had already vanished from sight. When she did, she found him standing on the edge of the cliff where he had manually destroyed the Nataku gundam.

Sally studied his posture. It was stiff but strong all the same, his head was held up high and his pony tail whipped helplessly in the air. She would admit he was a different person now that the war was over, he showed more of a softer side of himself though he maintained he honor and prideful attitude. Swallowing, Sally walked up behind him and stared down at the world below. It was impossible to even tell that a mobile suit had been destroyed there, the snow covered it up nicely and green life among other things had since grown there.

"Hey, Wufei...," She began. "I'm sorry. If going here to Nataku's grave is important then I have no right to ask to do otherwise. Please forgive me." Wufei stared off into space, he had heard every word spoken from Sally's mouth and accepted it wholeheartedly. "I forgive you Sally, happy new year," He said. Sally breathed a short sigh of relief. "You too Wufei." She paused. "I'll be in the village if you need me. I'll see you later." Wufei gave her a small nod and let her head back into the shelter of the forest. He averted his attention back to the howling wind, arching his head upward he listened with every fiber of his being. _I can still hear you speaking to me, Nataku,_ He thought sorrowfully.

* * *

(Kushrenada Residence; 12:45PM): 

Lady Une watched from across the table as Mariemaia picked at her lunch, her expression hadn't changed from the despairing one since she had arrived from work earlier this morning. Mariemaia had told her about her friend Dido being kicked out the dance class only to have her to swear not to go to the school board when she every intention of doing so after hearing that story. But she not one to break her promise and it was obvious that Mariemaia did not want her to break this one. Sighing Une placed her pen on the side and picked up her baloney sandwich. Before placing it into her mouth, Une asked, "How was your morning, Mariemaia?" The orange-red haired girl looked up at the woman across from her, the despairing expression still upon her face and replied, "It was fine Mother, Dido and I had fun on the ice-rink in town," Then returned to picking at her food.

Lady Une sighed realizing the more she picked at the subject, the more closed up Mariemaia would make herself. It wasn't becoming of her at all, nor was it in Mariemaia's personality, however Une had to take many things into consideration now since the sudden arrival of Jin. She remembered when her daughter had come into their bedroom at the Peacecraft mansion and was crying about Jin not liking her anymore, Une assumed Mariemaia had a crush on the troublesome boy, but analyzing the facial expressions and reactions Mariemaia got when someone mentioned the 'boy' or 'Jin', she realized it was much more than that. Mariemaia held a sort of admiration for the Korean much like she had of Treize.

Going out of her way to please him and doing anything she could to complete a mission. But since they were not in the military Une supposed this admiration was born out of pity for him, a pity Une thought was a dangerous emotion to even harbor toward an amnesiac. Then she remembered the one time Mariemaia had first spoken about him without mentioning his name; it was after they had foiled Dorothy's sister's plans to take over the ESUN, after school, Mariemaia had slightly complained to Lady Une (while she was doing paperwork) about how cold and distant this boy who new at St. Gabriel was and how she wished to get to know him better. Une never took the girl's curiosity towards this boy seriously and muttered something about giving him a gift then ushering the girl out of her office. Her eyebrows knitted together.

How she wished she had paid more attention to the subject. How she wished Mariemaia would go back to asking about her father, his excellency's Treize Kushrenada, it was so much simpler to give an answer to those questions. The palms of Une's hands hit the table hard causing Mariemaia to jump in surprise. She would not let it go on forever, Une would make her daughter return to her normal ways and quit obsessing over just a boy. "Mariemaia," Une spoke firmly. "Yes mother?" Mariemaia replied meekly. Une straightened her posture pulling out the wrinkles in her loose cut dress shirt and pleated pants, the red-orange haired girl awaited the sound of Une's voice fearfully knowing her behavior was less than exceptionable.

"You are to put your thoughts of Jin aside and get on with your life. School will be starting soon and I can't have you acting like this. Do you understand?" Une said. Mariemaia rose from her seat nervously but nodded all the same, Lady Une nodded in obvious approval of this answer. "Good. Now, clear your plate from the table and go play. I have a lot of preparations to take of for Miss Darlain's speech later on," Mariemaia nodded quickly.

Picking up her plate the 10-year-old girl headed out of the dining room and into the kitchen where the maids where busily cleaning up messes left behind. Sighing Une fell back into her chair, she began to rub her temples wearily knowing what as to happen next, she stared at the empty space that her daughter once occupied Une wondered what exactly she was going to do with that renegade boy that seemed to have captured every curious fiber in Mariemaia's body. Rubbing her temple more fervently the 22-year-old German arose from the dinning table and headed for her office leaving her lunch untouched, having lost her apatite. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

(4:00PM; Colony L4): 

Quatre sighed entering the office his father once owned before his untimely death. He wasn't sure why he came into this particular room, he had his own office residing next to his bedroom. The room gave off a musky smell that brought back memories of himself and his father spending what Iria liked to call quality time. They way Quatre saw it however, was simply being in the same room at the same time, never really taking notice of each others presence. Although being the child he was back when Quatre tried his hardest to get his father's attention but to no avail and sometimes it seemed pointless to even try but he did. Quatre frowned at the memory as he switched the light on in the space-ish room, the window was covered by the large embroidered curtains, the desk had been covered with a large white sheet as was everything else. The pictures of his mother were set down upon the floor also covered in sheets, the only thing visible was the picture of himself and his father out in the garden.

He closed the space between him and the desk he stared down at the picture trying to force back the oncoming ocean of emotions attached to that picture, his heart throbbed with a pain that wasn't as deep as it was several years ago but it still cut him like a butchers knife. His fingers brushed up against the dusty glass frame gingerly, it almost stung to even touch it, his eyes began to tear up. "What brings you here?" A voice from behind asked. Quatre turned finding himself staring at the tall lanky figure of his sister Iria, her arms crossed on her chest her legs close togther wearing her normal turtle neck and slacks. Quatre rubbed his face to see if any of his tears had fallen from his eyes afraid his sister would question this. Iria watched him carefully never bothering to ask if there was something bothering him ---- not just yet anyway. "Oh Iria, I didn't hear you come in," Quatre stammered swallowing.

Iria's chin shifted while her tongue rolled in her mouth tasting the remnants of orange juice she had drank before headed up stairs to check on her little brother. "I didn't mean to startle you Quatre, I was worried when you didn't come back down," She said. "You ate dinner so quickly. I got the feeling you didn't want to be around us." Quatre smiled sympathetically knowing he could use an excuse like being too excited to be home to eat dinner slowly but Iria would know when he lied, so there was no point. His eyes were downcast staring at the carpet on the floor, he counted every visible multicolored fiber upon it. Iria knew he was stalling, she remembered Quatre's hesitant ways when it came to something deeply personal to him. "I came here to remember father," He whispered. Iria's heart fluttered at the mention of their long deceased father once the Winner family's only living parent until one faithful day.

Quatre had taken her to the hospital where she was treated in the physical care unit until she recovered from the injures she sustained saving Quatre's life. Iria had fractured her pelvis and hip leaving her stranded in the physical rehabilitation station under the Winner family company, and on crutches afterward. The oldest winner daughter had eventually healed but still kept a sore reminder of that day with her on. A sore hip during the colony winters. "Does it still hurt? To think about him I mean?" She asked tentative. Quatre shook his head his bangs shifting from left to right in the process. "Not so much, I miss him still even to this day," He replied hoarsely with a smile.

Iria walked over to her little brother closing the gaping space between them, she laid a hand on Quatre's slouched shoulder. She found it hard herself to speak without giving away the indication that she was ready to cry. "You'll always miss him Quatre, we all will," Quatre looked at his big sister with tearing eyes before embracing her in a the strongest hug he could muster from his arms that were feeling weary at the moment. Iria returned the hug swallowing down her surprise. Her image of Quatre being the strongest one among them had melted in that instant and the image of her fragile little brother returned. After a moment of silence the older Winner pulled away from the ex-pilot and smiled, Quatre looked up at her refusing to cry. "I'm going to check on Dorothy, will you be okay here?" He asked. His sister nodded gesturing wordlessly to the door as if she were ordering him to leave, Quatre nodded slowly before making a jog for the office door.

He ventured down the hall until he reached Dorothy's bedroom. Quatre opened the bedroom door then peered inside to find the long blonde haired woman lying on her back in bed reading the book _of mice and men_. Quatre grinned thoughtfully before knocking light on the frame of the door; Dorothy lowered her book long enough to stare at the smiling Quatre Winner. "Come in," Was her simple request. He obliged stepping through the small crack of the door shutting it behind him, Dorothy watched him with her pale blue eyes as he approached her bed his fingers rubbing the fabric of his vest between his fingers. There was something obviously on his mind as always, Dorothy felt his weight upon her bed when he sat down beside her.

"Hello again Quatre, I can assure you that my ankle is doing just fine thanks to your sister Iria," Dorothy announced with a sort of pride. The young man smiled at the sound of her voice nodding briefly, there was something about Dorothy he enjoyed when in her presence. It had been that way since after the war he began to talk to her whenever she was in his area of space aside from the fact that at times, Dorothy did not want anything to do with Quatre other than the fact that the new Romafeller foundation, under her command was associated with the Winner company. However, as time dragged on Dorothy became accustomed to the well expected conversations with Quatre whenever she went out to the L4 area and the two soon became well adjusted friends.

Placing a bookmark in her book Dorothy pulled herself up from her lying position placing the back of her hand underneath her chin proceeding to examine the nervous demeanor of the boy sitting on her bed. Quatre in turn sent a smile in her direction before speaking, desperate to break the uneasiness he felt welling up inside of him. "Do you like your present Dorothy?" He asked quietly. Dorothy blinked uncertain what he had meant by this. Yes, she loved her present, it reminded her of the pocket watch her father used to carry around with him in order to keep himself on time with his busy life in the military. "Yes I do," Was the simple reply.

Quatre nodded his eyes drooped a bit when he took notice of it still upon the desk, it suddenly hurt to think about his mother as well. His mind was now screaming at nothing but a ghost a, invisible specter that resided in this bedroom, he kept asking himself why? Why did he have to the one that had ultimately been the demise of his mother? Iria had told him it was because she wanted bear a child within her and knew the risks of doing so. She told him Father had objected many times to this but Catherine Winner was adamant in her decision and thus she became pregnant with him. Iria, also told him there was no point in blaming himself over something he had _no_ control over whatsoever and should move on. However, Quatre was well aware that it was so much harder to **_do_** than **_say_**. "I'm glad," He finally said with a smile. Dorothy's eyebrow arched in question.

Noting that Quatre's behavior was brooding and unhappy, so much unlike the Quatre she had come to know. "Is there something the matter?" Dorothy asked calmly sitting up. Quatre glanced briefly at the long haired blonde then shifted his gaze back down at the wrinkles of his thin fingers. "I went to my father's office...," He said. Dorothy's mouth formed the shape of an 'O', her eyebrows raising and her opening a little more in astonishment. So this was why he was down. _Ah, the magnificent Senior Winner; he died beautifully believing what he thought was just. Few do and for what I commend your father, Quatre._ It was what she wanted to say to him but now wasn't time for her speeches, leaning forward she placed a hand upon his shoulder and rested her head upon the hand. "Dorothy?" He whispered quietly.

"Thank you." She averted her pale blue eyes towards the Arabian teenager she laid upon. "Thank you? Whatever for?" Dorothy muttered curiously. Quatre continued to stare down at his hands, he knew what was in her heart and what it tempted her to say, but he was glad that she had enough strength to overcome the temptation that could cause her to say two little words people heard too much of. "Thank you for not saying 'I'm sorry'," He said quietly. Dorothy shifted her head upward so that her chin was resting on the back of her hand, strands of her blonde hair flowed over Quatre's shoulders obscuring his face slightly but not to an extent where she couldn't see it. She gave him a look that he knew all to well; a look of confusion and an emotion recognized as concern. He leant his head up against the side of hers and closed his eyes. There two of them sat enjoying each others silence.

* * *

(Sanc Kingdom institute): 

Relena watched from the window of her office, as people gathered around the large stage set out in front of the school. She felt nervous all over again, she had never seen so many people gathered at the school before, they truly must've thought whatever she was going to say was absolutely important, otherwise, why come? The honey blonde turned her head upon hearing the door open, Noin and Zechs stepped into the room, the tall 22-year-old shut the door behind him then took his place beside Noin who stood inches away from the desk. Relena turned to them never bothering to hide the weary look upon her face. Relena wore her traditional white suit and pants topped off with a rose pinned onto the left flap of the suit jacket, her hair was combed straight and lightly tied behind her back.

Noin frowned slightly at the tired expression on the young woman's face, the dark circles under her eyes clearly indicated that she hadn't been getting a lot of sleep. "Has, he spoken to anyone yet?" Relena asked. Zechs' eyebrows furrowed in slight agitation that the fact that all his sister had been worried about was the little boy. "No, no he hasn't," Noin answered blandly. "Jin hasn't come out of the bedroom since you came back." Relena sighed in dismay, ever since she had returned after dealing with the crisis in the hospital, Pegan had told her that Jin had supposedly found his way back to the mansion and went directly up to the bedroom he occupied and never left it since. Relena had tried coaxing Jin out of the bedroom but he wouldn't have it. Jin never bothered to answer her; the European 17-year-old made herself believe he was just sleeping and went on about her business.

Now she had a speech to carry out and things weren't going the way she had expected them to. Swallowing, Relena straightened out of her jacket and picked up the documents that Une had mailed to her from off the desk and walked towards the door. Zechs closed his blue eyes when she past him shuddering mentally at the feeling of dismay that radiated off his sister's small thin body, he lifted his head a bit more as Relena stepped outside of her office. The two of them were silent for a moment before speaking. "Are you alright Zechs?" Noin asked worriedly. "I'm fine Noin, its Relena you should be worrying about," He replied sternly turning to meet her dark eyed gaze. Noin felt slightly guilty for asking him such a question, but as someone she knew and cared for it was an automatic response.

"Yeah. Your probably right about that," She replied quietly looking down at her feet. Zechs strode over to her closing the space between them, he placed both his hands upon her shoulders and pulled her close to him."I'm not angry," He said. "I know you aren't," Noin wrapped her arms around his waist resting her head upon his chest. The two of them stayed like that for the longest time, not a care in the world about anything else, all that mattered was them. Noin felt as though she could stay the was she way forever and never have a complaint. Bringing herself back to reality she pulled away from Zechs slowly and smiled bashfully. "I think we should go and catch up with Miss Relena. I'd hate for anything to happen and we could've prevented it," She whispered. Zechs grunted in amusement, Noin was always thinking on her toes. Releasing her hand the two of them headed for the door and headed out with every intention of catching up with the young Darlain girl.

Relena glanced behind her wondering where her brother and Noin were as she approached the front door of the institute, standing on the right and left side of the door was Eriol (right) and Jennie (left) Wheeler admiring the woodwork their minds not even on their assigned job. "Good afternoon Mr. and Mrs. Wheeler," Relena pipped up wanting to surprise them. The married couple jumped into attention giving the Vice minister a stiff salute, she smiled at the two of them when they opened the doors. She paused for a moment her body halfway out the thresh-hold of the building, her mind wandered from every detail of her speech, how she would say it and how the people would applaud her for a job well done.

_Well, here I go,_ she thought stepped outside descending down the stairs. Her arms shivered slightly at the cold air that wrapped around her. _Wherever you are Heero, I hope your watching._ She waved cheerfully putting on her best smile as she stepped off the last stair and strode across the stage toward the podium, the flashes from the cameras blinded her but she did her best to keep her walk straight until she reached podium and grasped it edges. The crowd fell silent falling back into their seats impatiently waiting her to speak. Relena skimmed through the many faceless people searching for the one face she yearned to see again, but he never showed himself to her. Her hopes dashed, Relena opened her mouth. "As you know, a recent incident has brought to light things that have slipped mine and the Preventers attention and possibly would've gone on without our knowing until it was too late to do anything about it except fight in another miserable war.

"But too my great delight the ringmaster and their plans have brought to a screeching halt, as were the many other organizations related to this one around the world. Now I believe, that perhaps not total peace is working but the opinions and hopes of the people are keeping this world the way it is, the way we've fought so hard obtain and maintain it. Its because of you, this world is still in a state of peace. I personally would like thank everyone for continuing to believing in my message. This is the last day of December and I don't want to bore with my talking so I'll keep this short. For the last two years you've all been asking me why I've given orders to rebuild this city, the Sanc Kingdom, which had fallen so many times under uncontrollable circumstances. My reason is simple; I want to give people a place to say somewhere they be safe when nowhere else feels that way anymore. The Sanc Kingdom and New port city are symbolic to what peace is, but its not peace itself," Relena paused at the sight of someone's hand sticking up above the crowd.

"Yes?" She responded. A young man stood up nervously looking about him as everyone averted their gaze to him. "Uh-- err.. I was wondering. What are you going to about the soldiers from the Alliance, OZ, the Treize faction, and the White Fang?" He said, his tone harboring spite. Relena's eyebrows furrowed her mind wondering what he was getting at, she straightened her face a bit when all averted to her when she did not answer right away. What did they expect of her? Did the people think she would execute them because of their past statuses in life? It was something she would not stand for, not now and not in a million years. "I plan on doing nothing about them," Relena answered curtly. "We are now finally in peace, and we've forged a friendship with the colonies. We can put the past behind us and move on with life. I will not bring up soldiers past activities and put them on trial as if they were criminals. This would only bring about more pain and needless suffering."

The boy frowned and the crowd began to murmur in speculation and surprise. In shadows Heero watched the entire scene unfold before his very eyes, he wondered if the people would change opinion about Relena after this. He sighed scratching the back of his head stepping back in the shadows a little more upon noticing his body was edging out of the hiding place he had picked out. Relena sighed ready to move onto another subject anyone else had on their minds they wanted to address to her, but the boy remained standing and would not be dismissed so easily. "But what happens if they decide to band togther and try to start another war? What will you do then Miss Vice minister?" He asked, venomously. Relena's eye snapped up at the young man with a sort of fire she had not felt since she had met Heero. Swallowing against her dry throat, Relena asked; "What is your name young man?" She asked slowly. The boy's brown eyes narrowed in defiance, beside his father remained seated watching him with weary eyes.

"Katsuya Cypher," Was the reply. Heero's eyebrows raised in surprise, that wasn't what he was expecting to hear. Zechs, Noin,(whom were standing in the background) and Relena reacted in a similar way. Only with Relena it hit her harder than it should've. Katsuya stepped out of the murmuring crowd and out onto the walk way, Relena watched him with hesitant eyes. "My Mother was killed by your Preventers like she was criminal... because of what she was doing and she was _soldier!_ She was only doing what she was told and she was killed like a criminal!" He shouted, enraged. All eyes averted towards the dumbfounded Relena Darlain in question. "She wasn't," Relena stated firmly. "She tried to kill me and others. Margaret was shot because of it, but I do not know if she died. That was never explained to me." Heero stood ready for inevitable his hand placed on the handle of his desert eagle, Katsuya gritted his teeth in sheer anger his hand reaching for something in his jacket.

"Well she did and its all because of you Relena Darlain!" He cried tears falling freely down his cheeks. Relena eyebrows raised in surprise when he sprung into action towards the stage, she stepped back he landed by the podium. Katsuya pulled out a gun and aimed for her heart. Heero stepped out of his hiding placed dashing towards the stage as fast he could. "Mattie, Katsuya!" Heero looked to the right the moment he reached the stage as did the others. His gaze was focused on the crowd that had averted their eyes towards the single person that had spoken. Blinded by his tears Katsuya shifted his head to the right as the person leapt from the crowd and onto the stage he blinked in confusion at the young man standing across from him. "Who are you?" Katsuya muttered his voice raising. Jin tried his hardest not to stare at Katsuya as if he were someone he knew, but the very appearance of his thick red hair and dark brown eyes reminded him too much for Margaret, someone he believed to have killed himself.

"M-my name is Jin --- Toshino," He replied awkwardly. Katsuya's teary red eyes widened in what looked to Heero like sudden joy, he kept his eyes on the boy as he rose to his feet. Jin watched the red haired boy stagger towards him with the gun shaking violently in his grasp, he prayed the safety on the weapon was still on. He did want another trip to the hospital. "You're Jin... you the kid my mom told me about in her letter? The one who lost his parents in a colony accident?" Katsuya asked shakily. The braided teen nodded halfheartedly in response. Katsuya blinked confused by his presence, why was Jin here? Shouldn't he have been someplace else? The rage inside of him slowly began to return numbing any or all second thoughts of his (Katsuya's) being here in the Sanc Kingdom, turning away from Jin Katsuya turned his gun back on Relena, the Vice minister's face hardened. "Katsuya, I suggest you stop what your doing. This won't bring your mother back," Heero pulled himself upon the stage and strode over to Jin who watched with wavering onyx blue eyes.

Jin looked over his shoulder as the Japanese teenager came toward him, he was almost glad his friend was here. Heero never glanced at him he stepped in front of him and raised his own gun. Katsuya did not acknowledge the stoic young man's presence he kept his unsteady hand wielding the weapon on Relena. "I don't care, as long as I can avenge my mother. Everything else is meaningless," He replied darkly. Relena shifted a bit at the sound of the safety being turned off, she looked to her brother who had his hand on his own weapon, Noin did as well but dare not make a move in fear of the girl's life. "I'm warning you Katsuya, if you do not drop the gun, you _will_ die," Heero spoke up again. "Your not a killer. If you were, you would've already pulled the trigger." The red haired boy continued to ignore Heero as he tried with all his might to get his finger to pull the trigger, why was he hesitating? He wanted nothing but to avenge his mother but he couldn't pull the trigger? Katsuya blinked back more tears that threatened to fall and blur his vision, his objective.

Jin swallowed noticing that Katsuya had no intentions of listening to the older man in front of him, exhaling heavily he stepped out from behind Heero, if Katsuya wouldn't listen to everyone else around him then he would get him to listen. He walked forward his feet heavy against the ground. Jin's eye twitched at the stinging pain in his torso, he continued onward until he was just inches away from Katsuya, he felt it necessary to stop where he was. Katsuya stared at the Korean teenager with his head half away turned he kept his aim on Relena. "Katsuya, Relena didn't kill your mother. That was me," He said quietly. There was a twinge pain in both the young men's hearts Jin remained still when Katsuya turned and pointed the barrel of the gun at his head, the temptation of dying was still strong but it ruled him no longer. "H-wow?" Katsuya croaked. "W-why did you do it?" Jin lowered his head in shame with a shake, his eyes were downcast and upon his feet. "I really don't know Katsuya...," He replied.

"I wasn't in my right mind at the time. Margaret-sama had threatened continuously that she would hurt Relena and my friend behind me, and I just snapped and shot her thinking she was ---." Jin's sentence was stopped short upon feeling the barrel of the gun pressed up against the side of his neck, he swallowed nervously watching Katsuya's enraged expression crumbling right before him. "I'm sorry, what I did was wrong and If I could turn back time I would stop this from ever happening. But I can't and sorry is all I can give you," Jin whispered tears spilling from his eyes. It was obvious that Katsuya was hurting because of the death of his mother but it was almost obvious to Jin that he didn't have what it took to pull the trigger and kill him; that would mean more hurt as well as guilt for the death of another. This was something Katsuya wasn't ready for.

Katsuya's lips trembled as he tried to form something to say to Jin. Anything, but nothing came out of his mouth except a loud sob followed by the sound of the gun hitting the stage. Katsuya sank to the ground in a sobbing heap his face buried in his face and his body trembling from the sheer force of the emotion emitting from the young man, Jin stood above him. "_I want... I want... I want... my Mother...,_" He wailed loudly. It took all Jin's strength not to fall out crying him himself, he looked into the dumbstruck crowd when Gene Cypher stepped out it and up the walkway. Heero watched with an impassive expression as Gene grabbed his son off the stage cradling him in his arms. The two of them headed down the walkway until they were out of sight.

The Japanese teenager sighed mentally looking toward Noin and Zechs who remained on alert. He then locked his gaze upon the honey-blonde standing across from him, he took noticed that she was a bit shaken up but remained uninjured by the ordeal. Physically anyways, putting his gun away he leapt off the stage and make a quick exit through the shrubbery that resided across from the stage. Relena shook her head placing her hand upon her forehead and elbow onto the podium before dismissing everyone in the crowd ordering them to go back to their homes, they listened hesitantly but left eventually in a slow manner.

_Lady Une will not like this,_ She thought to herself stepping away from the podium. Relena walked over to Jin quickly before noticing that Heero had vanished from sight. _Where did he go?_ Relena's eyes darted from left to right for any sign of the stoic Japanese character she knew as Heero but could find nothing, not even a shadow. Her spirits fell but managed to keep up a calm appearance as she placed a hand on Jin's shoulder, the young man looked up at her with sorrow in his eyes. "I didn't mean to kill her," He whispered whipping his face. Relena pulled the young man into a hug and he accepted it gratefully hiding his face into her chest, she ran her fingers through his hair slowly feeling the rapid beat of his heart.

Zechs relaxed himself motioning to the other Preventers stationed in different sides of the stage to lower their weapons, they did as were told but remained in their places incase someone else decided to pop up. The long haired blonde looked to Noin; she was watching the scene between his sister and the Orphan boy with a sort of longing in her eyes, it was a uncomfortable feeling for Zechs to say the least knowing exactly what she was thinking in the back of her mind. He cleared his throat quite loudly managing to pull the 22-year-old woman out of her trance. Noin blushed slightly and turned to Zechs who appeared annoyed at that particular moment, she smiled slightly closing the space between them. "Sorry I kinda spaced out," She said dreamily. Zechs' eyebrows narrowed slightly at her open behavior and nodded rigidly gesturing to the other Preventers behind them, Noin looked behind her at the men.

They all looked the other way clearing their throats or pretending to admire the headlights they stood beside, Noin scowled shaking her head; they acted like they had never seen two people romantically involved before. But then she remembered none of them had seen her and Zechs act romantically involved with each other and realized her mistake, she looked at Zechs with an apologetic expression which was rewarded with a kiss upon the lips. "Your forgiven," He said briefly before walking towards his sister. Noin watched with a red face as he left her side to go to his sister. Noin wouldn't say it aloud but she was glad that she was one to have him by her side.

* * *

(January 3d A.C. 200; War memorial cemetery; 7:00AM): 

Wind rolled through the cemetery of those who died in the great war, the fog that settled around the tombstones and statues began to retreat into the shadows as the sunlight peeked through the clouds welcoming the new day, however the sun had yet to reach the cemetery. The graveyard remained empty almost all the time although it had its share of visitors ---- family members of dead soldiers and victims of war, but today it was nothing more than a empty grave save for one living body that occupied a space somewhere inside the cemetery.

Standing in front of the tombstone and resting place of Rei and Taku Toshino was their son Jin, he remained the less than stellar person he was on New years eve when he came face to face with Margaret's son Katsuya. He wore a black turtle neck underneath his peacoat, the pair of jeans he bought from the store, a hat given to him by Relena, a pair of gloves and a scarf tied around his neck. The 13-year-old stared down solemnly at the tombstone. He found himself unable to cry at the sight of it any longer. He kneeled down and placed the bouquet of flowers onto the snowy ground he stood on and remained in that position.

Jin traced the grooves upon the stone that spelled his father's name, his finger tips tingled as though they had actually brushed up against the actual body of his father. A blurry image of a man standing over him hugging him close to his body, smiling at him played in his mind. It felt like a worn picture he had held one time and was now nothing but a blotch on a piece of smooth paper, swallowing Jin retracted his hand balling it into a fist. He wasn't sure if he could even trust his voice to speak, he had slowly been getting over the past events of A.C. 199. Jin had willingly made himself silent for the first two days of the new year which bothered Relena to no end. Jin knew all she wanted was for him to just tell her what was on his mind but at the moment he found himself unable to speak about anything; the guilt of killing Margaret was still eating him up inside. Talking down at him. Swallowing he opened his mouth.

"H-hi," He croaked, his throat felt so dry. "I-I came to visit you again... mom and dad." There was an awkward pause from the young man, the silence he knew he would be receiving from the tombstone of his mother and father's grave made him wish they could come down from wherever high and mighty place they went to and speak to him. It would be much easier on his expectancy. "I. . . I'm not sure what to say to dead people... dead parents. I can't remember much if you don't already know. But Miss Relena is taking care of me now; she's even thought about adopting me for good."

He paused again swallowing against a lump that had been forming in his throat, he formed a wavering smile that fought against the trembling of his lips. "I... I really _miss_ you, even though I can't remember that much about you. I've been doing my best to move on and to tell you the truth coming here helps me do that. It doesn't hurt that much to think about you anymore... I mean there's a little sting but its not so big now. I made a lot of new friends. You would like them, especially Heero. He's the one that helped me out through all this, my grief."

Jin stood up whipping his face upon feeling the icy breeze brush against his face like a soft hand, he looked around and found that no one besides himself was in the cemetery yet, Jin exhaled deeply before resting his eyes upon the tombstone for a final time. He still had to get ready for his first day of school at St. Gabriel, Jin had an feeling he would be seeing Mariemaia again to his great delight. A smile spread across his face at the thought of the 10-year-old, someone he knew would make everything feel right again.

Scratching the back of his neck he kneeled one more time and traced the name of his mother and envisioned her face, though he could not make out the face all that well but he knew it was her. Smiling at him and caressing his face with her thumb. He shuddered at the imaginary sensation of her thumb brushing against his skin. Groaning he arose from his position and turned away from the grave spot, he trudged through the snow with his hands stuffed into his pockets. Mariemaia would probably strangle him the moment he got within two feet her of her or she would probably hug him like the all the other times, running his tongue across his teeth for no particular reason Jin picked up his pace and headed toward the gate.

* * *

(St. Gabriel): 

Mariemaia strode down the crowded halls that were beginning to thin out as all the students of St. Gabriel entered their respective classes through the large double door ways, she spotted Dido ahead of her looking just as happy as she had seen her before she brought the question of her dance lessons up, the orange-red haired girl moved up over to the her and waved. Dido jumped slightly at the sight of the younger girl but managed to muster a smile just for her friend. "Good morning," Dido sighed brushing her blue hair out of her face. "Yes, it's a very good morning," Mariemaia replied happily as they entered the large class room. Dido smiled again only this time it showed the hesitation she was feeling towards her young friend; the moment she spotted Mariemaia beside her she knew the 'dancing lessons' issue would probably be on the top of her list. Dido just wanted to move on and forget it had ever happened, she had found her place in art class sculpting statues of people that modeled for her.

She had yet to tell Mariemaia about it but she hoped her friend would approve of it and not ruin the excited feeling she was withholding until she told her. "So what are you doing this year?" Mariemaia asked. Dido shrugged as the two of them climbed up the stairs behind all the other students, she spotted their desks had been moved a step up above two desks; one she recognized as Jin's because of the Korean symbols doodled onto the back of the chair, the other one she did not recognize and thus she assumed it was a new one. Mariemaia stepped out of the way and let Dido scoot past her, then sit down at her desk while Dido rummaged through hers obviously searching for her pencils that she had accidently left inside the desk before heading off to enjoy her winter break.

Mariemaia brushed her lengthening hair behind her ear; Une had styled in the same semi-short haired style but left some length to it, her bangs had to be pined back by a hair clip due to their sudden growth spurt over the years despite the current clippings Lady Une had given her. Her pale blue eyes scanned every male student body as they settled down at their desks, all that her mind thought was if Jin would arrive or remain absent from her life. Her hello kitty pen that she held in her hand tapped against her tex books as the last bout of students came flowing through the door frame followed by the Nun that would be teaching them. Her hopes began to fall like a heavy stone in the ocean when she spotted the ends of wild spiked bangs that peered over to the open door, Mariemaia's breath was caught in her throat when the tall figure of Jin Toshino entered her line of sight, he carried a backpack upon his back and wore his school uniform that looked a bit wrinkled in places.

Dido followed her line of sight and her eyes fell upon the sight of the young Korean teenager, she just smiled knowing that her problems would have been put on the back burner now because of that boy. "Mr. Toshino, I expect you come in for class in an unwrinkled uniform next time," Came the haughty voice of the Nun. "And your hair done as well." Jin reached up self-consciously and touched the end of his uniform's unbuttoned shirt then his ruffled hair that was once straight until he pulled his half-buttoned dress shirt over his head (forgetting that it could be unbuttoned, he was in such a hurry).

With a stiff bow he apologized for his appearance and headed up the stairs toward his assigned desk, he kept his gaze on his desk away from Mariemaia unsure of the reaction he would get if he looked up at her. "Oh and by the way Mr. Toshino?" The Nun started. Jin began to turn his eyes had a brief contact with Mariemaia's and he flinched on response, once he faced the Nun he watched as she raised her hand toward the still open door. "You have a desk partner . . . please come inside Mr. Katsuya." Jin's pupil's dilated when he heard the name fall from the Nun's lips, he watched with racing heart as Katsuya Cypher entered the class room looking just as dead as he once looked when he first arrived to this school.

_Dear God,_ He thought. Katsuya glanced up at the wide-eyed expression of the Korean teenager frozen in his place, he smiled and waved in a hesitant way upon hearing the murmurs of students, clearing his throat nervously he parted his lips. "M-my name is Katsuya Cypher. Hopefully it'll be a pleasure to be in the company of you all while I'm here," He announced kindly. Mariemaia arched her eyebrow up in question as the nun directed the young man toward the spot where Jin resided, she watched her braided-friend remove himself from his stupor before making his way over to the desk he was residing in just as Katsuya ran up the stairs at a brisk pace holding a book in his grasp. Jin sat himself in his desk that resided close to the stairs he swallowed roughly when Katsuya scooted past him, he groaned when his torso began to throb from the pressure that was being applied to it from his hand clutching it on simple impulse.

The world around him had suddenly vanished as scenes from incident on their so-called winter break trip came rushing back to him, he lowered his head and placed his fingers upon his forehead messaging it in an attempt to rid himself of the sudden headache that attacked him. "Mr. Toshino, is there something bothering you?" Jin looked up through the spaces of his fingers at the nun who gave him a look of sheer annoyance indicating that she was probably speaking to him and he was he too wrapped up in his pain to notice. "N-no," He stuttered weakly. "Just a headache, it'll pass." The nun stared at him for a few minutes before returning to the subject she was briefing the students on, Jin groaned, sitting up in his chair.

He flinched when he felt a hand squeeze his shoulder, Jin turned abruptly causing Mariemaia to withdraw her hand quickly in fear that she had done something wrong, the sheer panic and confusion she saw reflecting in the boy's onyx blue eyes and smiled kindly extending her hand once again. Jin carefully reached up without drawing attention to himself then placed her hand back on her desk and returned his attention back to the speaking nun. Katsuya glanced at the tense young man sitting beside him with, he looked down at the desk at Jin's hands. They were still surprisingly but harbored several long scars across the back of them almost like a dog had attacked him, it was the same with his wrists. It Katsuya didn't know any better, the teenager was cutting himself.

Jin looked up at the 13-year-old through his mess of his bangs glaring at the young man beside him, he followed the young man's line of sight down to his hands. He would've spoken but the last thing he needed was his headache intensified by a lecture from a nun, a nun he did not know nor care to listen to except for the sake of his education. Jin averted his gaze back to the woman standing upon the stage in front of the podium below the students ignoring Katsuya's nervous eyes. He had better things to do than bother him. _Would apologizing to him, be on that list?_ Came a voice inside of him. Jin closed his eyes tightly blocking out the image of a grinning Margaret. _Shut up,_ he snapped mentally.

* * *

During Lunch, Mariemaia found herself unable to sit with Dido while she explained with enthusiasm about her new art class and her untapped potential when it came to sculpting nude figures since she really didn't have the fully clothed sculpting down just yet. Mariemaia nodded every once in awhile but couldn't bring herself to listen to every word that came out of Dido's mouth her thoughts kept drifting off to Jin and his whereabouts. Since they had gotten out of class Jin had left abruptly without a word spoken to her or anyone else for that matter, especially the new student, Mariemaia found herself unable to find Jin among the crowd of students that flooded out into the halls. 

So while Dido was talking about her new class Mariemaia scanned the area of the balcony for any signs of Jin at all, but with all the young teenage males with spiked hair that could very well match or rival the Korean's tousled hair it was hard for her to even pinpoint a recognizable facial expression among them. Sighing the 10-year-old rose from the chair, she sat in causing Dido to pause. "Erm... Mariemaia?" Dido uttered confused. Mariemaia looked to her friend with an apologetic smile, straightening out of her dress she blurted out a quick 'excuse me' and headed across the balcony away from the frame of the door way where the table Dido and herself resided, Dido rolled her in exasperation suddenly wishing that she had other friends beside Mariemaia (not that the young girl was a horrible friend), she wished that she had someone to talk to about her new art class. Keeping the excitement about it was killing her.

Mariemaia sighed as she scooted past every chair that was out farther than it should've been, she had gotten two scratches already because of those dammed chairs. The wind was still chilly it made her wonder why she didn't wear her jacket out to enjoy her already cold lunch that resided with Dido still, she snow beneath her school shoes felt as though they soaked through the soles sending cool chills up her legs through her spine and every other part of her body. She wondered how Jin would react to her if he was where she hoped he would be, he seemed too happy to see her before the new student came into the room and obviously spooked him. Being someone who knew very little about him Mariemaia figured the best thing he needed was space, breathing room for lack of a better word, but breathing room was something Mariemaia was far too acquainted with and thus decided to rescue Jin from his fortitude of silence before it drove the sanity from his very soul.

As she made her way over to the corner Mariemaia noticed, she had an odd feeling rising up inside of her the closer she got to the corner, she hadn't seen Jin in so long she wasn't sure if he even considered her his friend any longer. Being a girl with no friends for most of her natural young life until she came to St. Gabriel, rejection of friendship was something she was used too but the sting of the rejection never got any smaller and it didn't help her situation mentally any either. So much resentment as well as rejection will not do her well if it continued on through her teenage years. Placing a hand on the edge of the corner Mariemaia exhaled in an attempt to get rid of the pain in her chest that seemed to fall directly into the pit of her stomach, swallowing roughly the girl stepped out from behind the wall and gazed upon the skinny figure of Jin sitting on the thick stone balcony wall with his back against the foundation of the building behind him.

In his hand laid an open book which he was reading with such intent it was hard to believe that Jin found the time to do anything else besides obsess over his dead parents . . . if at all. Her eyebrows furrowed when she spotted something different on his face, stepping forward slightly she leaned in to get a better look at his face that was almost obscured by the long bangs hanging in his face. Upon his nose rested a pair of small round glasses with a maroon tint to them, Mariemaia took note that they showed off Jin's pointy nose and his onyx blue eyes a little more to her great delight, she began to think that he looked cute in them.

Of course this thought was stopped abruptly when his sharp gaze looked away from the words inside the book right at her. Mariemaia made a yelping sound bringing her hands behind her. Jin lifted his head up a bit letting the breeze break sweep through his bangs causing them to sway wildly back and forth, he closed the pocket sized book and placed into his vest with a slight grunt. "How are you Jin?" Mariemaia asked gesturing to the glasses. Jin's eyebrows raised in question as he removed the glasses from his face placing them into the same pocket of his vest where the book resided, he pulled his legs up onto the wall bringing his knees up closer to him then draped his arms over them. "My eyes have been bothering me lately, so Relena got me a pair of glasses," He replied dryly.

There was a moment of silence, Mariemaia felt as though she had nothing to say to him but the head-gesture from Jin meant that he wanted her company so she began to formulate a way to conjure up a good conversation with him before he left in another one of his brooding moods. She scooted up onto the wall moving closer to Jin careful to keep some space between in fear that she would knock him over to the side sending him to his untimely death. Mariemaia smiled nervously tucking her hair behind her ear. She had no idea that Jin had been staying with Relena Darlain the entire time he had gone missing willingly, she had been worried that he was somewhere on the street dying, but to her surprise he was staying with the most loved woman in the entire Earth Sphere and colonies alike.

Jin watched her with curious eyes as always unable to keep a smile he had been hiding inside of him concealed any longer. "I see your hair got longer," He said causally pointing her bangs. Mariemaia nodded tapping her fingers against her shoulder. "Lady Une has been having a hard time keeping it under control," She said hesitantly. Jin nodded shifting his sight out to the white frozen world below him, he had a feeling it would snow soon and the last thing he wanted was to be snowed on, he scratched his knee absent-mindedly almost forgetting that he company before Mariemaia spoke again. "Did you find what you were looking for?" Mariemaia asked quietly. Jin shrugged slightly feeling his body go rigid at the memory of all that he had gone through up this point, it was uncomfortable to think about to be completely honest with himself and it wasn't something he felt he should discuss with Mariemaia at that point since he was still recovering from it all.

Swallowing Jin reached up to scratch the back of his neck, the loose hairs of his braid had been tickling him for some time now, he had managed to ignore it before Mariemaia came into his line of sight. "Yes, no--- it's not something I wanna talk about," Jin grumbled wearily. Mariemaia's head lowered at these words sensing the uneasiness in his voice while she did her best to smother the emotion of feeling in her stomach, it was hard enough that he hardly spoke at all Mariemaia found it hard not to yell at him for being so secretive about everything. Groaning the girl pulled at her ruffled sleeves hoping Jin couldn't see past her smiling facade. "I know you feel--- angry Mariemaia--- but just give me time. I don't plan on keeping this to myself forever," He spoke up breaking the uncomfortable silence that had befallen the two of them.

Mariemaia gave Jin a look wondering if he was telling her the truth or not, it was hard to tell with the deadpan expression Jin had reflected onto his eyes hiding all traces of emotion. Sighing Mariemaia nodded half-heartedly hoping off the wall in hopes that a good walk before returning to the inside of the building and school would do her some good but to leave Jin alone on such terms was her obvious anger toward him for not telling her anything during his disappearance would leave her feeling guilty later on. Turning around she looked at Jin who happened to be doing the same (looking at her). Mariemaia gave him a genuine smile and reached into her pocket, Jin watched her with a sort of happiness he had only experienced in dreams until he saw something hanging between her fingers.

Jin arched an eyebrow before the orange-red haired girl tossed it in his direction, he caught it with ease making sure he had a firm grip on it. Bringing his hand from over the open space of the world below him he opened his hand and gazed upon the necklace that belonged to his mother, he looked up expecting to find the daughter of Treize standing across from him but instead found her leant up against the wall with her hands intertwined with each other laid against her legs hidden under her school dress, he swallowed roughly when his eyes met hers. "I thought you might want it back since you're alive," She replied. "I'm glad your back Jin." Jin grinned shakily placing the pendant into his pants pocket feeling as though he could hold onto it forever.

_Me too Mariemaia,_ is what he wanted to say to her but he couldn't find the heart or courage to will himself to speak; for some reason he felt she knew just a grin from him was enough to express to her his agreement. He watched Mariemaia walk off and vanish around the corner just as the school bell rang loudly. Getting a hold of himself Jin pulled the pendant out of his pocket, unhooking the object that held the chain together he placed it around his neck and recooked it. His finger brushed the pendant with fondness, he watched the other children at the end of the balcony rise from their respective tables picking up their books and hurrying to join up with the crowd forming up at the entrance to the school.

Jin averted his eyes upward at the sky studying the clouds that shrouded the entire sky, he wondered where the sunlight that had greeted him outside of the cemetery had gone off to. He frowned when he felt a harsh heated gust of wind flow down in his direction causing his already tousled hair to blow violently in its grasp. He looked around discovering that he wasn't the only one experiencing usual temperature in the wind. Jin's eyes darted let to right at the trees that swayed in the wind blowing the snow off their branches, he continued to look around until he caught sight of the machine he believed to have been destroyed by Lady Une. "_It can't be . . . ,"_ He uttered in sheer disbelief when the machine landed down below amongst the trees.

* * *

Lady Une groaned as she sorted through her personal filing cabinet searching for the package Noin had given her a few days after the incident at the Sanc Kingdom institute, it had been addressed to her but the contents she saw inside them when opened it was obviously not something that belonged to her. Swallowing a piece of gum she had been chewing for the last hour Une closed the top drawer before heading down to the middle drawer, she opened the drawer and swiftly began to look through the alphabetically ordered files that started from 'I' all the way the down middle section where the 'J' section was located. 

In the back of her mind as she searched the J files Une felt a great swell of relief at the behavior her daughter was displaying when she went to awaken her from her slumber. Mariemaia had looked up at her with a smile on her face as well as sparkle in her eyes and immediately decided that hugging the German 22-year-old was the best way to start off her morning. Une being concerned about her well-being had no qualms about this hug she received from her daughter and sent the girl quickly on her way after pulling her out of the bed. The two of them had a surprisingly conversational breakfast before Une dropped her off at school and headed for Preventers HQ. Une was unaware of the source of this happiness that stemmed inside of Mariemaia but she wouldn't question it until it showed something that concerned her, namely teenage orphan boys.

"Ah-ha," She whispered pulling the package that had been jammed into the 'J' section out of the drawer. Slamming it shut, Lady Une made her way over to her desk humming a tune to herself, she sat down in her leather chair and placed the package onto the pile of papers on her desk and leaned back. Her taught muscles began to relax as she continued to hum the dreamy tune to herself making herself forget all about her troubles as well as the world around her. The brown-haired woman was almost in a state of a slumber within her serenity when a high-pitched ringing emitting from her office phone snapped her out of peaceful state of mind throwing her right back into the brunt of her troubles and tensity. Groaning she reached over and picked up the phone off its cradle bringing it up to her ear. "Yes what is it?" She asked haughtily.

"Lady Une, ma'am, we have some troubling news," Came the slightly clam voice of Nichol. What could it be this time? Une thought as she sat up in her chain leaning closer to the desk, unconsciously bracing herself for whatever came out of former OZ solider Preventer Nichol's mouth. "Ugh- the 80 completed Wing Zero Lady...?" He paused, Une believed him to be swallowing down some sort of nervousness that resided in him. "Yes, _what about it?_" Une said impatiently. "We've completed most of our tasks in melting down the Mobile suits, but ugh-- just as we were heading to the same to the Wing Zero, it activated on its own and kinda--- flew out of the mobile suit hangar," Nichol finished uneasily. Une's eyes widened with range as her fingers gripped the phone like a vice on a human skull, she shot up from her seat.

"It did what?" She exclaimed in both anger and disbelief. "Lt. --- _Preventer_ Nichol, you do realize that mobile suit does not have a mobile doll system installed in it?" There was a small 'yes' from the man on the other line, Une began to believe that all this pint up anger was not a good thing for her heart. "So how, is it doing what you say its doing!" Nichol explained that he did not know but what he did know was that the supposed direction the Wing Zero was headed was somewhere in the Sanc Kingdom's area and there was also some more disturbing news he had yet to tell her. Une's eyes felt as though they would fall out of her head, feeling dizzy she fell back into her seat clutching the arm of it with dear life.

"What is it now, Nichol?" She whispered hoarsely. "Eriol has just come back from the radar room; they say there has been an unusually large object heading toward the earth. They didn't think of it as anything but a malfunction in the machinery but they confirmed just an hour ago that the --- you'll laugh at this--- the L1-330PX9909 colony is just five hours away from colliding with earth. Space satellites' detect no living life forms on the colony and await your orders . . . ," He finished. Une's mouth twitched in annoyance at this news, especially at the last words that spewed from Nichol's mouth.

_They awaited her orders,_ as long as they had been warding off potential wars, terrorists, and colony related dangers alike she'd think that they would learn that her orders would be quite obvious. "Destroy L1330PX9909," Une replied darkly. "Yes, ma'am," Nichol replied. The 22-year-old slammed the phone back onto its cradle doing her best to control her temper while fighting off the urge to toss her chair through the window in spite of it. Yet another problem had arrived and they weren't a week into the new year, how fitting that the Wing Zero decided to grow a mind of its own and leave the Preventers's mobile suit Hangar, there was no telling what the mobile suit was up to but at the moment she didn't care: she was more worried about the colony. _Why now on our happy beginning?_

* * *

Jin felt his heart jump into his throat at the sight of Wing Zero descending down into the trees, his arms trembled violently at the memory of what it had done to him, he groaned sliding off the edge of the wall holding his stomach. He felt sick all over again as the image of its wicked jade eyes coming to life at the same time it messed with his mind. Jin clutched his head when it began to throb. It was like the machine was calling out to him, beckoning him to jump from all the wall: the feeling was so intoxicating Jin felt as though he was beginning to lose that small part of humanity he had clung onto to all this time, gagging he pulled himself up onto the wall and over its edge. He began to fall head first over the building expecting to plummeting fast toward the ground a single thought on the sweet unwanted oblivion that awaited on the ground before his body with the hard gundanium hand of Zero, Jin curled himself up into a ball as he felt the mobile suit's hand moving toward its large body. 

He would not allow himself to be controlled by that dammed machine anymore. He refused to allow himself to succumb to the Gundam's power hungry system. He grunted when the moving of Zero's arm's stopped Jin looked up above his arm and found himself staring into the dark entrance that was the cockpit, pulling himself up into a defensive position he averted his gaze up at Zero's face. Though it showed no emotions, naturally, there was something about its demeanor that showed no harmful intentions toward him. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion when the cockpit began illuminate, he felt Wing Zero's thumb nudge him gently toward the entrance, Jin felt the fear ebbing away and felt he had no reason besides the obvious ones to mistrust this strange angelic mobile suit.

As he began to climb toward the platform the sudden and rapid approach of footfalls followed by a gasp caused him to stop and look up. There, leaning over the edge of a wall of the St. Gabriel building was Mariemaia Kushrenada herself looking just as afraid as he was when he saw Zero. "Jin, get off that Mobile suit!" She cried, horrified. "I though we've all gotten over this!" Jin looked at her with same amounts of fear that reflected in both their eyes knowing where she was coming from, she knew he had been injured because of this Mobile suit and feared that he would not return for a third time, but something told him he had to go.

"Mariemaia, I've got no time to explain all this to you right now, but I promise I'll come back," He shouted back to her. Mariemaia watched with watering eyes as he entered the mobile suit, Wing Zero's cockpit doors closed and it turned its back to the girl watching from above. Mariemaia shrank back when the gust of hot hair emitting from white metallic wings hidden boosters watching through squinted eyes as it launched into the air at such a tremendous speed, its form getting small with each passing minute. Tears fell down her cheeks as she watched the small speck vanish through the clouds, taking her dear friend with it. Bitting the edge of her lip Mariemaia remained where she was.

Jin swallowed hard as he tired to get a grip on himself as he watched the clouds vanish underneath Zero and the gray sky came into view, just above it he noticed the dark area he recognized as space from somewhere in the back of his mind. He kept his hands firm on the controls as the gray sky that surrounded him vanished and the fogged view of space replaced it, he stared at the right view screen as cockpit system analyzed all possible enemies in the area and came up with a schematic image of a colony not too far from their approach now. Jin's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he zoomed in on the image of the colony moving at a considerably fast rate toward him and the Wing Zero.

What did Zero expect him to do about this colony, he highly doubted that he could stop its approach with a blast from its beam cannot let alone the self-destruct device ----- he groaned when he felt a stabbing pain in the back of his head. He shut his eyes tightly. Jin hunched over in pain as he felt the Zero System seeping slowly, painfully into his mind taking over all of its functions. _Dammit Zero, stop it! I'm not Heero. I can't withstand this system. Stop i-t--_ Jin's eyes snapped open wide with fear--- betrayal before their human aspect was replaced with a dead and emotionless expression, his eyes glowed yellow.

He sat back up leaning up against the chair. "Acknowledged. Colony L1-330PX9909 recognized as a threat to the earth sphere," Jin spoke mechanically. "Data checked. Commencing destruction." Wing Zero reached behind itself and grasped its Buster rifle bringing the weapon in front of itself, Jin narrowed his eye as he watched the targeting system enlarged itself locking onto the colony's mass. As he readied himself to fire the beam cannon there was an alert of an approaching object from the left, Jin shifted his eyes toward the left as the camera zoomed it on the approaching object. "White Taurus mobile doll; place of origin Colony L1-330PX9909," Jin announced. Wing Zero shifted its beam cannon onto the approaching Taurus mobile doll, once locked onto its target it fired on the mobile doll only have its attacks dodged without any problems by the Taurus.

Jin's eyebrows narrowed in anger when a video image appeared on the main screen, his nerves were only further wrecked when the image of a woman he thought to have killed appeared before smiling in her normal wicked manner. "_Hello, Jin. Don't look so surprised, I'm dead, this is just a recording I left for you in the unfortunate event that I met an untimely demise at the hands of you're or anyone else. The colony you see before you is a little back-up plan incase plan-A didn't work. Mind you, its stupid, If I'm dead then that Means my employer has been caught by this time, but my employer told me that this colony was to be used to get back earth for stealing the governmental position that was rightfully hers. I made no sense to me at all, in fact I told it resembled Operation M. a little too much for my liking but--- she didn't listen. I know you won't be able to stop this and the oncoming mobile dolls that reside inside that colony, so I bid you a quick and painless death. I love you, Nephew."_

The small screen vanished from sight, Jin remained to appear unfazed by the prerecorded message addressed to him and pushed the mobile controls forward. Wing Zero rocked off toward the colony at half of its speed, Jin's hands gripped the controls as he felt the perspiration developing underneath his palms. Despite the fact that he was under the influence of the Zero system there was a part of him that told him that Taurus mobile doll would give him trouble, especially if there were more of them inside the colony. There was momentary bleeping from Zero's cockpit system as the Vulcan cannons were activated and standing by, Jin felt the Zero system downloading the battle scenarios and strategy into his mind. Taking a moment to soak the information in Jin turned the mobile suit toward the now fast approaching Taurus mobile doll.

"Mission accepted. Preparing to destroy Taurus mobile doll," He state pressing his thumbs against the buttons that resided on the ends of the handles for the controls. The Vulcan cannons fired on the Taurus MD, the suit dodged it like Jin/Zero had expected to and he continued to fire it until it was within range of the colony, by this time the Vulcan cannons were low on ammo. Zero reached up as its beam saber ejected itself from its hiding place within the mobile suit's shoulder and pulled it out, the saber ignited from the simple squeeze of Zero's hand. Wing rocketed forward with incredible speed. The Taurus mobile doll had no time to react to the quick and sudden movement of the Gundam; it was rendered motionless upon the sensation (if such a thing is possible) of Zero's beam saber slicing through its torso. In that moment time was suspended animation, sparks danced around the severed parts of the Taurus still hot from being cut by the beam saber before it was swallowed in the explosion of its body.

Zero hovered in front of the wall of the colony, drawing back his arm the Gundam thrust the beam saber into the wall and cut through the metallic structure upward from there. Zero shimmied its hands through the sever it created and shoved the two walls apart with very little exertion of its strength far enough to climb inside the colony, Jin flexed his arms for a moment before continuing forward into the dark simulated earth-like city of the space colony. He scanned his surrounding area noticing the area had no stability systems whatsoever, no life support and no gravity support either. At least it explained why Zero was walking as though it were lighter than should've been despite the fact that it had a stability system of it's own installed inside its system.

Jin began to wonder if this was how his colony looked like before it was supposedly destroyed by Margaret, the buildings despite the darkness of the area looked just like they would on earth. However, just wondering what his life was like on the colony gave him a major headache. Rubbing the side of his head, Jin used the mapping system and located the power source on the lower level. Surprisingly, it was still functioning even though everything from what he could see was not. "Target located," He couldn't waste time admiring the scenery though, ZERO had a job to do. The mobile suit launched itself through the narrow road ways of the colony until he reached the mobile suit maintenance elevator, bringing in Zero's wings closer to its body Jin armed the Gundam with its Buster rifle once more once he returned the beam saber back into its compartment inside Zero's shoulder. With one swift blast from the buster rifle the elevator door was gone within minutes leaving a clean entrance for Wing Zero to enter in through.

Jin's face remained unmoved by emotion as it moved the Gundam toward the elevator door, once the Gundam's feet were teetering over the edge Jin stared down at the seemingly endless shaft until he spotted a glimmer of light somewhere down below. He moved forward allowing the Gundam to plummet downward for what he thought was going to be a relatively easy mission; destroy the power source and pray it will take the entire colony along with it. Zero landed atop the elevator shaft causing the boxlike object to jerk uncomfortable beneath it Jin ignored it proceeding to enter through the elevator itself. Zero drew its first back then rammed it right through the elevator's top, placing both its hands upon the opening it made Zero tore through the metal without incident creating a hole big enough for it to go through, Zero leapt down the hole its boosters on full blast. It blasted through the door without remorse before landing clumsily a few feet away from the power system.

Jin examined every aspect of the Gundam's weaponry; forty percent of the Gundam's ammo was all that was left, the beam cannon was still in perfect condition as was its body, the beam saber was also untouched. With any luck he would destroy the colony without killing (or injuring) himself, an unconscious grin arose upon his face as he moved toward the large column-shaped object that was the power source of the entire colony. Wing Zero armed himself with the buster rifle targeting its objective only to be bombarded by a shower of low grade beam cannon fire and Vulcan cannon fire. Before he or Zero knew it, they were bombarded by at least nine Taurus mobile dolls, they attacked the frame of the Gundam with lightening reflexes one at a time, slashing either its nearly indestructible armor or firing at it with their machine guns. The Gundam found itself overwhelmed as it tried to fend off every Taurus that came at it, Zero felts its legs buckle when two Taurus' came at it from behind temporarily dazing the pilot. They continued to attack as Jin's eyes darted from left to right as Zero began to download all the acquired dated on the locations of their enemies. He felt nauseous as he found himself overwhelmed by all the information that was thrown at him all at once. Jin suddenly found himself in control of his body and mind again, he looked around unsure of where he was until he heard the all too familiar bleeping noises from the cockpit system of Zero above him.

Jin averted his eyes upward before the stabbing pain in his head returned, he clutched the sides of his head as the pain intensified. Jin glared at the machine. "Stop it! Don't to that! Stop it Zero!" Should he had taken Mariemaia's advice and removed himself from the Gundam? At that particular moment it certainly felt that way, Zero continued to pump his mind full of all the battle data it had on the enemy overwhelming the young man considerably. Jin felt as though he had a splitting headache and despite his efforts to block out the invading machine Jin found himself too over worked to do much of anything, his eyes widened upon the image of the attacking enemy (Taurus mobile dolls) was replaced by a black background and green zeros and ones.

Jin felt as though his will and soul had been shoved somewhere into the back of his mind allowing the ZERO system to take his place. He could hear himself growling in an inhumane way, "Where is he? Where is my enemy?" It was like a surreal dream to the young man. Zero raised its arm as it charged at the two Taurus mobile dolls activating its beam cannon; it would destroy the entire colony without trouble, powering up its beam cannon Zero fired its weapon and destroyed the two attacking mobile suits. The beam ripped through the colony interior creating a suction that would've pulled a human to its death, however, Zero remained unfazed as he turned its still firing beam cannon at the other attacking mobile dolls until its beam hit the power source of the colony.

The cylinder type object was swallowed in fire of the explosion, the blast disintegrated the mobile dolls within its reach while others managed to escape through the passage Zero had made. Jin grunted at the shock wave when it hit Wing Zero full on, momentarily dazed he turned the Zero around rocketing toward the wall behind it. The second blast, however sent the Gundam off kilter and clumsily slamming into the wall. Jin felt his forehead make contact with the screen, as his shaky hands pressed a few buttons, he grunted involuntarily at the sudden rise of temperature inside the cockpit just as the alarms began to Blair in his ears. Jin jerked unconsciously at the strange feeling of release, the world around him came rushing back to him indicating he had been put back in control of his mind. Groggily he stared at the blinking warnings on the bloodied screen in front of him.

**_Danger. Temperature reaching critical status, Buster Cannon damaged, only 70 percent functional. 87 percent of Colony L1-330PX9909 destroyed. Preparing to enter the atmosphere._** Jin's eyes widened at the warning, how did the Wing Zero know he the exact name of the colony? Pulling himself up in his seat Jin fought to get control of Wing Zero who surprisingly found itself unsafely plummeting back to earth without the protection of its atmosphere reentry shielding of its Wings, upside down. Drawing back on the controls, Jin brought Zero back into an upright position toward the colony that had also entered the atmosphere along with him.

He knew it wouldn't be long before they left the reentry and entered Earth completely, so he couldn't waste time worrying about the functioning of Wing Zero or his survival, swallowing Jin moved the controls upward slightly. The targeting system activated overlapping the warning signs. Jin grunted at the vibrations from Wing Zero that shook his entire body, he swallowed as he squinted his eyes on the ever moving target locator, it wouldn't be long now. Jin's hand trembled as he focused his entire mind on the task before him, he had to stop the colony before it hit Earth. Upon the moment Jin gripped the controls tighter than he would've thought possible he felt something grab his wrist, he was thrown into a forgotten memory.

_A six-year-old Jin patted his feet against the splashing waves that hit the shore, he wondered how the colony was able to mimic real tides and the ocean, though only it as a man-made lake. His wild damp long chestnut brown hair stuck to the back of his neck and the front of his shirt. His bangs were slicked back onto the top of his head to keep the water out of his sensitive eyes. He scratched at his bottom beginning to feel the sand seeping its way into his underwear, groaning the young man picked up his bucket of seashells and headed toward Margaret who patiently awaited him atop the grassy hill above from the beach. She wore a blouse and a pair of short jeans, appearing to look very out of place in her own time line, her thick red hair was pulled back into a pony tail revealing the scar on her face. Her brown eyes danced with amusement when Jin finally made up to the top of the hill, too tired out to greet her with all the energy he once had. "-Hi auntie," He yawned. _

_Margaret's smile grew even wider when he showed her the sea shells he found in the water, he looked up at her with his large onyx blue eyes and dropped his bucket onto the ground beside him. Margaret knew exactly what he wanted, kneeling down to his level she let him jump into her arms and embrace her with all his strength. "Oh-- my little monster," She giggled making farting noises against his neck. Jin laughed, carefree and happy. Margaret spun him around for a little while before stopping consumed by dizziness, her sandals slipped off her toes when she hit the ground unintentionally. Jin tensed up at the sound of Margaret's laughter, it wasn't like his auntie to laugh at herself, she laughed when it was his mommy or Daddy falling down or burning dinner but never at herself. "Are you all right, Auntie?" He asked worriedly. _

_Margaret pulled him away from her shoulder staring at him with a confused expression. "Of course-- I'm just happy that you're happy," Margaret replied. Jin just looked confused. Sighing Margaret settled him on her lap, throwing her hair back behind her she raised her arm that wasn't holding Jin and pointed at the simulated ocean. "See that Jin?" She asked looking at him. "Uh-huh," He replied quickly. "Well, one day, your mother is going to take you to earth to see the real Ocean and it'll be just as pretty only with more beauty. And when she does we'll play around in the sand, and pick up as many Seashells as you want. Maybe even have ice-cream too, the kind that isn't a soy product," Margaret stated grinning. Jin's skin and stomach was sensitive to Cows milk, so his mother switched and put on Soy milk. It wasn't easy for the little boy at first but he eventually had gotten used to it. _

_"Really?" He asked happily. Margaret nodded slowly pulling him into a hug. Jin hugged her back his mind still on the wondrous description of his going to earth with his parents and his auntie. They remained like that for the longest time until the sun began to dim, Margaret felt a swell of sorrow wash over her. "Jin, promise me something," She whispered in his ear. Jin looked at her with his large onyx blue eyes, his confusion he thought to have rid himself of earlier returning. "What is it, Auntie Margaret?" He replied quietly. Margaret stared at him with her brown eyes, the setting sun bounced off his young soft skin, giving it a radiant look. She felt as though she were going to cry in that moment. "Promise me that you'll remain the kind little boy I know, no matter what. That you'll forgive anyone who's mean to you and most importantly . . . forgive me for whatever I do," Margaret choked out. Jin smiled brightly, oblivious to the meaning of her words, she gasped when he hugged her again replying, "I promise, Auntie,"_

Jin felt his breath caught in his throat when he fired the beam cannon, the weapon rattled under the force of the beam as it came blasting out of the barrel cutting its way through the atmosphere and into the colony wall and into space. Jin watched as the colony wall became illuminated with the golden light of the continuous beam cannon fire, the sheer strength of the blast destroying the remains of its inhabitable structure. Jin grunted when he was thrown backward against the seat hard enough to give him whiplash as the beam cannon exploded in Zero's arms at the same time the remains of the colony exploded, he shut his stinging eyes when the light reached him and for a moment Jin actually began to believe that he was on his way to the afterlife.

Upon the school balcony, Mariemaia watched as a bright light engulfed the skies above her flickering like a dying flame. She watched the shock wave disrupt the clouds above her sending bird's unfortunate enough to be above the clouds to fall from the sky like rag dolls. Although the inside of her felt as though it was having a panic attack Mariemaia managed to keep the outside in a relatively calm demeanor as she watched the flickering light come to a stop, her eyes watched the now clam sky like a hawk searching for its prey. Her mouth clamped shut followed by her hand pressing its fingers against her lips at what filled her sight; Wing Zero coming down from the clouds with a trail of thick smog behind it's battered and once white angelic wings. Its body was once more mangled, missing parts of its armor and parts of its arms.

The left arm was completely missing while the right hand was nearly hanging by a thread or in this case-- its wiring. Mariemaia focused her eyes upon the lower body of the Gundam as it clumsily made its way toward the balcony of the school, she stepped back once it had reached the balcony crashing against it. Mariemaia watched Zero try to flex its hand as the cockpit door was blown off its counterpart and the protective doors opened slowly, forced by the hand of the young man she had come to care about like a brother. She watched as Jin pressed his shoulder against the door until it came crashing down bringing him along with it, Mariemaia thought she would faint right then and there when she saw Jin lift his head up in her direction. His forehead was covered in moist blood that ran down past his closed left eye down to his chin, his right eye blinked at a couple of times at her before he stood up on the unstable Wing Zero.

Mariemaia looked around before walking back over to the balcony she stared at the wobbling Jin Toshino as he raised a bruised hand in her direction, it was trembling horribly and she couldn't stand to see that way, Mariemaia leaned over with a firm grip on the wall of the balcony then grasped his hand as hard as she could. Jin smiled up at her wearily as she pulled with all her might to get him over the wall of the school, he helped her as much as he trembling body would allow him to until the two of them managed to him over the edge of the wall and onto the ground. Mariemaia laid beneath him with her arms wrapped around his body as he tried to catch his escaping breath. Zero remained where it was for a moment before moving away from the school up into the sky with what little life it had left inside its systems; it continued up above the clouds until he was nearly up into the atmosphere.

Jin pulled away from Mariemaia for a moment casting his eyes skyward following the trail of smog from the beyond repair Wing Zero just as it self-destructed above illuminating the clouds for a final time. Pieces of the now destroyed Zero came raining down smothered in hot fire and In that moment when silence ruled Jin swore he felt apart of him die as well as return to the land of the living, it was a mixed emotion that only came to him when he piloted Zero. His thoughts drifted in a sort of limbo as he tried to pull himself togther after being affected by the Zero system again, unbeknownst to him an unconscious thought of Margaret at the beach watching him with a smile, a true smile on her face haunted the back of his mind. Mariemaia watched the back of him with her worried pale blue gaze as he continued to shiver like a small frightened child, swallowing roughly she walked over to the young man.

Mariemaia placed herself close beside him incase he would fall out in that time and moment but instead she found herself pulled even closer to him by Jin's own arm, she felt a bit unnerved by this simple action when he place his head upon her shoulder and wept openly in front of her. "J-Jin?" She whispered. Jin continued to cry never bothering to speak to her, he would explain everything to her later . . . right now he just needed someone living and breathing to cling onto. Because he feared that he might lose his sanity. Mariemaia slipped her arm from underneath the young man's arm and placed it atop of his head. "Come on Jin, we can go your dorm. It's nice and quite at this time of hour," She whispered leading the young man away from the balcony back into the school.

* * *

Lady Une groaned upon hearing the news of the destruction of the colony L1-330PX9909 from Nichol, she turned around to meet the stony expression of Heero Yuy and wicked expression from Duo Maxwell, both dressed in their Preventers attire, her frown deepened at their presence. The two of them had waltzed into the office without authorization questioning when they were going to be removed from their on-duty activities concerning hacking into systems of organizations that might be a potential threat to peace (Duo was at least; Heero had no qualms about his assignment). During this time, Une began to lecture them on entering offices that they were invited into when the two of them noticed the brown box she had found in her filing cabinet. 

She noticed that Heero seemed to know exactly what was in it and requested that she give it to him. Une eyed the two young men afterward, wondering what they had expected from her. To hand over the package the moment saw the name that it was addressed to, on the false pretense that she knew they were going to give it to? Placing herself in her seat once more remembering to hang to the phone up, Une crossed her legs placing her intertwined fingers upon her knee. Duo and Heero remained where they stood, Heero's eyed were fixed upon Une.

Duo kept his eyes on the mainly boxed shaped package reading the name that it was addressed to over and over. "What makes' you think I'll just give you this package? It was given to me, therefore, I cannot relinquish my possession of it so easily until you give me a reason as to why you need it," Une said sternly. Duo averted his gaze to the long brown haired woman in front of them, the look he gave her made her think she knew why they wanted it so badly, but still. "Because, Relena may need it," Heero replied haughtily. "And you know exactly why." His tone was adamant and cold. Une stared at the two young men, her thoughts raced as she thought of the possibilities as well as the consequences that giving the box that lay on her desk atop her paper work. "Let's say that you knew the reason, Lady Une. For the sake of argument," Duo spoke up throwing his healing hand up into the air.

Une watched him with suspicion as he continued. "...Why we wanted you give us that package. Would you still be so hasty as to not let us have it? I mean, doesn't he have a right to know why someone would send him this?" Duo stated scratching his slung left arm. Heero nodded reluctantly in agreement. Lady Une remained silent, there was something inside of her that agreed with Duo's comment. Yes he deserved to know every little bit of 'why' the package had been addressed to him, but the problem was that she didn't know why the package was sent to the Preventers department after being suspended by the former Alliance mail route and sent back into circulation as ordered by the former President of the Earth Sphere Alliance. "Perhaps not, Duo," She replied indifferently. "But until we find out why it was suspended I cannot allow this package out of my sight." Duo groaned placing his hand upon his forehead in defeat then shifted his gaze toward Heero, who had been silent through his entire speech. Une wasn't playing around when she said no, however, Heero wasn't ready to give up just yet.

* * *

(2:39PM): 

Jin sat in a bent over position upon his bed with his feet firm on the ground beneath him. His elbows rested upon his thighs while his fingers hung lifelessly in front of him he moved them only when he wanted to make sure none of his nerves were damaged from his battle, he knew Relena would have everything inside this dorm bedroom removed and taken to her mansion, naturally. He could feel it in his bones, he reached up grabbing his braid out of boredom and began to unbraid it. Behind him laid Mariemaia, who decided after taking care of his cut on his head to take a nap (with his consent) on his bed, Jin continued to unbraid his plait until he heard someone knock on his door, he averted his drowsy onyx blue eyes toward the door. "Come in," He said.

The door knob turned and Katsuya poked his head inside the bedroom wearing an uncertain expression on his face, Jin felt his head hurt all over again after getting the headache to cease. Katsuya watched Jin place a hand onto his head with a tired groan as he stepped inside the bedroom shutting the door behind him, he remained at the door just in case the 13-year-old boy decided to kick him out. Jin glared at the young red-haired teenager standing across from him, wondering what purpose he had or what pleasure he gained in going to the same school as he did. Watching him suffer, perhaps? "Hey--- Jin--- I'm sorry about my appearance at your school," Katsuya began nervously. "I know what you "might" be thinking and believe me when I say, I'm not here to start any trouble. My Dad enrolled me to this school thinking it might be a good start for me since we've moved to earth now. It's not a bad place. A little stuffy, but---." Katsuya stopped upon noticing the agitated look Jin was giving him through the fingers of his bandaged right hand, he swallowed unsure if said something wrong.

Jin watched the nervous young man closely as he began to sweat from the long uncomfortable silence that hovered between them, knowing good and well that he was afraid of him. "Aside from the fact that you may or _may not_ know what I'm thinking Katsuya Cypher, you were the last thing on my mind," Jin replied haughtily averting his gaze toward his window. Katsuya followed the boy's line of sight confused by what he had meant and the significance of the window, groaning Katsuya scratched the back of his neck, Jin had a sort of aura about him that could make you uncomfortable he wanted to, there was no doubt about that.

But he had to at least make amends concerning his pointing at the gun at him; if there was one thing he hated, it was leaving things in a mess, particularly relations between people. Katsuya tried again. "Contrary to what you-- scratch that--! Jin I would like you to my friend," He said quickly. Jin did not move, though he was caught off guard by the simple words that came rushing out of Katsuya's mouth like a slap to the face. Jin's face contorted in slight anger; did the boy think his trust and friendship was won over so easily? Rising from his place Jin strode over to the young man closing the space between them, Katsuya swallowed his fear and stared Jin straight in the eyes with all the stubbornness and courage he had in him, Jin leaned over and grabbed the door knob.

Katsuya stepped out of the way when the door opened slightly. "I'll think about it. Now get out," He snapped throwing his half-braided plait behind his head with his unoccupied hand. Katsuya could not help but smiled at the response he got, it wasn't what he was expected, he would admit that, but it was better than a no. He nodded briefly taking a quick glance at the Korean teen's bandaged right hand. Those hands killed his mother . . . But for some reason he could not hold any type of resentment toward this man in front of him. "I'd appreciate that," Katsuya replied calmly as he stepped out of the room into the hallway. Jin was ready to close the door when he noticed Katsuya hadn't moved from his place, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What?" He said irritably. "Thanks," Katsuya said quietly. "For what?" Jin replied angrily.

He was starting to believe that this boy was cracked and beyond helping. Katsuya reached into his pocket a second later he pulled out a cross with the initials "T.T" deeply engraved into the front of it, he threw it over to Jin who caught it with ease. Jin opened the palm of his hand, he examined the cross for but a minute and immediately recognized it as his father's cross, he looked up at Katsuya with a mixture of thanks, confusion and anger. "I found it in the box of Mother's belongings, the only things she had left to give to me," He paused for a moment just as the bell rang, both young men knew the students would be pouring out of the class rooms at any moment. "Thanks for telling me you did it, Jin. Killed Margaret, I mean. I'd hate to hear it from anyone else." And with that the German teenager headed down the hall toward the stairs. Jin stared at the empty space for a minute before shutting the door behind him.

He turned and headed back over to his bed as Mariemaia was awakening from the short nap she had taken, she eyed Jin curiously. "Is there something the matter, Jin?" She asked sliding off the bed. Jin shook his head placing the cross on the desk, he hadn't been aware that he had lost it and probably would've stayed in that unawareness until it was too late to do anything about it. Mariemaia walked up over to him, she grasped his wrist pulling him in the direction of the door. "Are you sure your okay?" She asked. Jin nodded blinking back tears. He turned around and met Mariemaia's pale blue eyed gaze face to face, he never paid attention to the fact that he dwarfed her in height and had to look down at her. "Yeah, Mariemaia-san--- thanks for your concern," He replied uncharacteristically. Mariemaia was slightly taken aback by his response but paid no attention to its meaning, she was just glad that he wasn't shaking anymore. It had taken over an hour and a half to get him to stop crying, afterward it was only natural his shaking would stop as well.

Shifting her head to the side the young girl released his hand and made her way over to the bedroom door remembering that she had to meet Dido in front of the school where she was sure Lady Une was waiting for her in the limo, as she opened the door she turned her head to get one last look at the tall teenager. "Jin, you don't plan on disappearing again, do you?" Mariemaia asked. Jin looked down at his feet for a moment before he decided to answer her. "Yeah. But not for some time, I'm afraid," He replied with a ghost of a grin. Mariemaia felt her heart jump into her throat at the answer but she couldn't let herself be consumed by a possibility that may never come to pass, swallowing her nervousness the 10-year-old girl stepped outside of the bedroom. Never bothered watching the door close he walked over to his window seat, he placed himself upon the seat resting his back up against the pillowed wall behind him and proceeded to watch the students of the school pour of the front door happy that school was finally over. He smiled to himself pressing his forehead against the cold window; Relena would be coming soon to pick him up. He couldn't wait to see her face again.

* * *

(Maxwell/Schbeiker residence): 

"So, you straightened him out, did you?" Duo yawned as he stretched himself out on the bed. He watched from behind as Heero went through his closet for something to wear other than his clothes, which in this case to Duo was strange. Heero never once commented on his clothes so the young man figured he had absolutely no taste or care in that matter about what he wore; it still appeared that way but Duo had his suspicions. "It would appear so," Heero stated. "Jin from what I see, doesn't have a single suicidal wish left in his body," Heero replied monotonously scratching the back of his neck briefly, his right hand continuing to sort through the clothes in the closet.

"He's probably fed up with being beaten down and not dying." Heero picked up a neatly pressed tuxedo of the closet and showed it to the American sitting on the bed, Duo gave him an indifferent expression shrugging at the black tuxedo before falling back onto the bed. "He gave it to me for chiasmas, A.C. 197," He mumbled. Heero looked it over for a moment before hanging it onto the door knob, he found what he was looking for, now all he had to do was get dressed he would be out the house without any problems save Hilde's pestering questions. Duo groaned rubbing his temples as he felt another headache coming on, a side affect from the pain medication he was on until his arm was completely healed from its ordeal.

He had tried to go without using the small pink pills for a week, it almost worked until Hilde noticed that the bottle had not been touched since the last time he had taken them (which was before new years eve), she was adamant in her decision in his continuing to take the medicine. Duo obliged, for Hilde's sake and resumed consuming the pills but managed to sneak past a day without taking them without Hilde's notice. He kept his eyes focused on the ceiling as Heero grabbed a dark blue, the Japanese teenager studied the flimsy object in his hand for a moment. There was no point in his being dressed up for a party he wouldn't be staying in for at least several minutes and then leave, sighing the young man placed the tuxedo and tie back into the closet shutting the door, Duo sat up realizing that Heero had not one item in his possession. "Decided not dress for Ojousan's gathering?" Duo spoke flexing his fingers.

Heero made no reply he headed out of the room not in the least bothered by the braided young man's comment, he headed over to the couch where he was currently bunking. Heero had thought of returning to space but he found he could not find a place or Colony cluster he would want to reside on, kneeling down he rummaged through his duffle bag for his extra pair of gloves. Inside the kitchen Hilde was busy on making herself as well as the two ex-pilots an early dinner. Her turkey soup delight was nearly ready. Hilde found herself unable to keep her mind on one thing that afternoon: Both she and Duo had returned from the L3 colony where Trowa's toupe was currently to find Heero clicking away at his laptop speaking to himself on the details of whatever he was hacking into.

Duo had greeted Heero with a brief nod (which the Japanese teenager did not acknowledge before heading into the bathroom to freshen himself up after the long plane ride instead of falling right into the bed, Hilde wanted to chew the young man's ears off for leaving the house without a proper explanation but, as fate would have it, Heero happened to be one step ahead of her. He had explained briefly without details that he needed to go out and take care of loose ends that were left unresolved while they were on vacation, Hilde did not press the matter any further at the reminder of their horrible time at the mountain resort, she headed into the kitchen for a bite to eat.

However, since then, Hilde found herself unable to keep her occupied inside the office taking care of the paper work for the scrap yard and the expenses while Heero and Duo took assignments from Lady Une, checking out potential threats to peace. Within that two and half day period, Hilde saw less of Duo during the day since he took the afternoon rounds of hacking into computers, leaving her to fend for herself with Heero inside the house. She tried her best to form some type of communication with the stoic teenager, Heero would speak to her about certain things that came to his mind, mostly mechanical subjects but nonetheless he was talking and Hilde could feel some type of friendly connection forming between them. Especially when she ordered him to relieve himself of his laptop and assist her in cooking in the kitchen. Hilde also noticed that whenever Heero was around tapping away at his laptop and Duo wasn't taking on assignments from Une, Duo would unconsciously tap his fingers against any flat surface he was around until Heero sent him a look indication he wanted him to stop.

It was apparent Duo pondering on his assignments, possibly wondering what possessed him to accept them. Hilde did remember him saying to her that he would like to keep in touch with his friends (mainly the pilots, whenever he could) but under no circumstances would he want to be bothered by anything concerning a war unless absolutely necessary. Hilde realized his assignments were bothering him, but she knew he wouldn't say anything because he was bringing in money. Bringing herself out of her thoughts, Hilde removed the top off the pot of the crock boiler and checked on the turkey soup, it was nearly ready to her relief but something inside her told her she needed to talk to both young men before they started eating dinner.

Swallowing she placed the mixing spoon onto the counter beside the crock boiler heading out of the kitchen quickly at the notice of Duo exiting the bedroom, illegally fiddling with his smaller more accommodating sling, her gaze became determined as Heero looked up from his duffle bag. Duo was completely unaware of Hilde's approach until he felt her grasp his forearm with her small hand, he looked up at her question removing his hand from the sling's strap. He hadn't expected to her to be outside of the kitchen until dinner was ready, straightening himself out he stared down at the slightly shorter Hilde. "What is it?" He asked. Hilde closed her eyes for a minute folding her arms across her chest spending a moment pondering on the wording of her question so as not to get Duo on the defensive and withdraw from her for the rest of the night. "Um-- I've been meaning to ask you Duo --- and Heero," The brown haired Asian looked up from his duffle bag again at the mention of his name.

Hilde twiddled her thumbs nervously before returning to the present matter at hand. "What is it exactly you guys look for in these hacking operations? I could help!" She exclaimed thinking back on the times that she helped Duo during the war. Both young men stared at each other for a moment pondering on the proposal; Heero preferred to have just one partner helping him, he didn't favor the idea of having another one at his side. Duo on the other hand had mixed feelings; one part of him wanted to say yes for the sake of doing so get to avoid a confrontation with the spunky German teenager, but the other part of him wanted to say 'no' to Hilde no matter what she did either. Heero sensed the inner turmoil of his comrade deciding to answer for both of them. "No," Was the simple reply from the 17-year-old.

Hilde almost fell over in shock. She turned to Heero with her hands on her hips trying her best not to snap at the stoic young man. "What? But I can help you guys," Hilde protested glancing at Duo. Heero stood up from his crouched position having finally found his extra gloves he stared the young woman down with his intense gaze. "The answer's no, Hilde. If we needed your help, we would've asked. Begging us isn't going to help, so stop asking," Heero said slipping on his gloves. Hilde watched him strangely as he moved away from the two of them toward the front door, she blinked quizzically at this, she shifted her gaze to Duo who just shrugged in response. "Heero, where are you going?" Hilde pipped up walking after the young man as he slipped his boots onto his feet. When Heero did not response the girl stepped in front of the door blocking the Prussian blue-eyed boy's path, Heero frowned in response tempted to move the girl out of his way forcefully.

"I'm leaving," Heero stated reaching for the door knob. "But you haven't even eaten yet!" The girl proclaimed. Heero just looked at her. Hilde placed her hand onto the knob pressing her backside against the door in an attempt to show Heero how determined she was to keep inside the house --- until he had eaten or at least bothered speaking to them, Heero simply glared in response. "Oi Hilde-san, I think it's best to let him leave," Duo said quickly as he headed over to the two. Heero turned his attention to the approaching American hoping to Kami he would move Hilde away from the doors. Duo gently moved Hilde away from the door only getting small resistance from the German teenage girl, Heero looked in their direction for a moment adjusting the sleeve on his jacket before opening the door and exiting the house.

Hilde watched the door slam shut before averting her attention to Duo who seemed unfazed the glare he was receiving from the German teenager, Hilde moved herself out of Duo's one-handed grasp proceeding to return to the kitchen to check on the turkey soup, however, Duo's voice brought her advance toward the kitchen door to a halt. "Hey, Hilde don't be upset, Heero's just going to give something to Ojousan. Call it a _late chiasmas gift_," Duo explained promptly. Hilde's arms hung by her side, she remained still while her mind processed the information within her mind, Duo awaited a response praying it wasn't a negative one when she was done pondering. A minute or so later Hilde turned to meet Duo's uncertain eyes, she gave him a hopeless kind of smile throwing the braided American off guard. "Your right, I shouldn't be mad or worried for that matter," Hilde announced bashfully.

Duo just blinked rapidly asking himself what had brought on the sudden admittance from his friend, he moved forward until he was close enough to place his hand under her thick bangs upon her forehead, his cobalt eyes averted upward as if he were trying to stare at his forehead. "You don't seem feverish," Duo was kicked in the shin for that comment. He grunted stepping back a bit, Hilde made a face as she removed his large hand from her forehead. "I'm not feverish Duo!" She exclaimed. "It's just---- that well -- since the doctor left both of you in my capable hands, I feel responsible for anything that happens to you and that stubborn mule you call a friend." Duo grinned automatically, shaking his head Hilde remained in the same spot just staring at his grinning expression. "Ah don't worry about Heero. He can take care of himself. I should know," Duo said calmly. Hilde just nodded slowly as she resumed her advancement toward the kitchen, Duo followed behind her, quietly his eyes wandering from her back to the front door. Duo knew there would be leftovers tonight.

* * *

(Peacecraft Mansion): 

Relena waltzed through the large crowded hall ways of the first floor of the mansion trying to get to the stairs where her brother and Noin resided looking about as glumly as she was but managed to hide it a little better. Her brother was wearing a customary Sanc Kingdom attire (much like the outfit he wore when as the embassador from the Sanc Kingdom, Miliardo, as she remembered from the picture Romafeller showed her) that showed off his the sheer height that dwarfed most of the stuffy government officials inside the mansion.

Relena found his size to be a little intimidating but she better part of her knew there was nothing to fear from her brother. Noin was wearing a feminine suit overtop her plane white dress shirt with a pair of pleated pants paired off with a pair of black flat heeled dress shoes, she wore no earnings, just a necklace Relena had given to her last year. She held two cups in her hand watching Zechs speak to one of the government officials whose name Relena was sure she knew but not right off the top of her head. The look in her brother's eyes was a professional one--- Relena was still getting used to the fact that her brother was a master of hiding whatever he was feeling with a simple change in his facial and eye expressions, it was almost creepy to the girl but she was known to use the technique herself on more than one occasion.

She sighed with relief as she found herself getting nearer and nearer to her brother and Noin's current position, she made sure her full body skirt was straight as well as her hair as she made her way through the last of the barricade of a crowd. Zechs paused in mid-speech as he saw his sister politely making her way toward the stair case he and Noin were standing on, the government official (Governor Ralph Emerson) turned in response to the man's sudden pause and smiled at the sight of a waving Relena. "Good evening Governor, Miss Noin, Zechs," Relena bowed quickly, once she arrived to her desired destination. "Hello, Vice minister Darlain," Emerson stated in a mock-cheerful voice. "Mr. Marquise was just telling me all about your efforts as of the last year, A.C. 198. Good work by the way. I love the party." Relena gave the middle-aged man a professional smile as she extended her hand to shake his, the man's shake was rough; the first one made her arm sore but she managed to withstand the shake until he was done.

Emerson turned and bowed to Noin before going about his way, Noin sighed with relief handing Zechs his glass of lemonade, the platinum blonde took it with a small thanks before bringing it to his lips. Relena joined her two closest aids on the stairs with a smile. "How's Jin?" The honey blonde asked. Zechs continued to drink his lemonade leaving Noin to answer the young woman. "Jin -- is -- fine," Noin began hesitantly, remembering the boy's out-of-character light mood. "He's up in the room reading a John Grisham book --- _the rainmaker_, I think. Before that he was unpacking the rest of his stuff from his dorm. He asked if I wanted to help, I told I didn't want to intrude on his space. He left it at that naturally," Noin explained briefly. Relena nodded a sigh of relief escaped her lips causing Zechs to lower his glass. Relena did a double take upon noticing the perplexed look upon her brother's face. She was quite aware that Zechs' feelings for Jin were less than pleasant because of his run with the boy while he was piloting Wing Zero.

Zechs probably didn't trust Jin for as far as he could throw the young man (which was possibly far, but Relena wasn't betting on that), because of that skirmish. "Mailiardo---." Relena began. "Its Zechs Relena," The man interrupted quietly. "Just be careful around that kid." With that the tall young man headed down the stairs leaving Relena and Noin with their thoughts. Relena sighed in dismay as Noin swallowed the rest of her lemonade and headed down the stairs, but not before speaking a few parting words. "Don't worry about Zechs Miss Relena, he'll come around to Jin in no time. Especially if you plan on adopting him," Noin said hoping her words would comfort the young woman. Relena looked up with a small smile. "Thank you Noin," She whispered. Noin nodded with a wave as she turned to go after Zechs. Relena watched the short haired woman make her way through the crowd until her figure ultimately vanished from all sight, the honey blonde sighed in dismay at the last words her brother had said to her;

_Just be careful round that kid_. As she climbed up the flight of stairs deciding she had enough of crowded halls and the large livingroom of the mansion Relena wondered when anyone would besides her would approve of Jin, she rounded the corner of the stairs and once she finally made it up the up stairs Relena focused her gaze on the door at the end of the hall. Sighing again she strode down the hall as quickly as she could without making so much as sound upon the ground, Relena did not hesitate to open the door this time; she turned the knob and peered inside the bedroom finding it dark. Illuminated by nothing but the moonlight and the small lamp hanging above the large bed she found Jin fast asleep upon, she let out a small sigh stepping inside the bedroom shutting the bedroom quietly behind her. Slipping her heels off her feet, Relena tiptoed across the floor toward the bed.

Jin remained on the bed halfway under the covers with the book he had been reading open on his stomach covering the thick bandage on his torso, Relena smiled with an empathic smile on her face resting herself on the edge of the bed her hand reaching over to move the book, Jin yawned unconsciously as he wriggled the half of his body under the sheet, Relena pulled the covers back and put his feet under the covers that were pulled back before putting the rest of the cover his body. Jin yawned again pulling his pillow closer to his head, Relena smiled as she placed her hand upon his damp forehead (indicating he had been washing his face) brushing his hair out of his face. "I like my hair where it is," Jin mumbled opening his eyes.

Relena did not bother withdrawing her hand she simply smiled at the young man as he turned himself around ignoring the fact that her hand was upon his forehead. "How are you feeling?" She asked, massaging his stomach. Jin shrugged looking down at his bandaged torso. "It doesn't hurt too much . . . I can't sleep very well though," He said, his voice growing quieter. "I had a cramp in my leg . . . but then I felt someone massaging it. I-- I figured you came up earlier." Jin's head flopped to the side, he fell almost instantly. Relena grinned humorously as she pulled the cover that he removed from off top of him back onto him before rising from the bed, she walked around the bed toward the balcony, there was a breeze from the outside to be felt; Relena made sure that cracks in the bedrooms were sealed so there would be no escaping heat in the bedrooms during the winter.

Turning the hook-shaped doorknob she stepped outside the house onto the balcony, she rubbed her hands together. She stalked across the ground thankful she was wearing a pair of high heels. Relena eyes darted the across the dark clouded sky as she advanced toward the balcony wall, she placed her elbows upon the balcony wall cupping her face with both her hands. Her eyes fell down upon the snow covered ground. "It isn't spring time yet, shouldn't be wearing a coat?" Relena jumped away from the balcony in surprise her head whipping from left to the right until she saw an object coming flying toward her, Relena caught what she recognized as a jacket out of the air and stared at it quizzically.

Her eyes followed the shadowed the ground across from her and up toward the side of the wall, her eyes fell upon Heero who was leaning up against the wall of the Peacecraft mansion his arms folded across his chest and his head turned in her direction. A backpack strap hung over his left shoulder. Relena smiled at the sight of the young man before throwing the coat back to him. Heero caught it with ease eyeing her for a minute then pulled the jacket back onto his shoulders. "Suit yourself," He stated pushing away from the wall. Relena nodded in response, following him toward the balcony wall yet again, Heero pulled himself up on an obvious spot of the wall that was nearest to a window down below.

"What brings you here, Heero?" Relena asked leaning on the wall. Heero shrugged letting his leg hang over the side. He swung it unconsciously ignoring the soaking feeling in the pant leg. "I came to see how you were doing," He stated monotonously gesturing to the doorway. Relena glanced over her shoulder at the door that lead back inside the house a small smile played across her face as she turned her attention back to Heero, the young man just stared at her dully. Relena chuckled averting her eyes toward the sky once more. "I'm all right, Jin's getting used to the fact that he --- has a home. I'm just trying my best to make him happy," She explained removing her hands from the sides of her face. "Its' his own fault if he doesn't see what your trying to do for him," Heero nodded rubbing his knuckles with his thumb contemplating on whether or not his reason for coming back to the mansion was exactly a good one.

Heero watched Relena as the silence continued to wrap itself around them until she finally stared at him. "Were you the one? That brought Jin back to the mansion?" Relena asked quietly averting her gaze down to the snowy front of the mansion below. Heero nodded briefly scratching the side of his face. Relena in turn looked as though she had gotten unresponsive answers from the young man, Heero sighed and swung his backpack in the front of him. The bag hit his chest hard as though it had a mind of its own, however, Heero paid no attention to the sting in his chest as he rummaged through his unzipped backpack for the items he had brought Relena. The young woman placed a hand upon her wrist shifting her body weight to the right when she turned around to examine Heero face which was focused on whatever was inside the backpack he had set upon his lap, as she watched his ever moving arms her thoughts wandered back to the slumbering Jin and what she was going to do with him; in reality she didn't have custody of him.

She was just watching over him until someone decided it was time to put him an orphanage and up for adoption, which made her wonder why she had all of his things moved into the mansion let alone allowed him to think she had full custody over him, it almost felt as though she was trying to break his heart just to see what kind of reaction she would get from him. At the same time Relena was sure she wanted to adopt Jin but from what Une kept telling her adopting children was something she had to commit herself to completely and be willing to make sacrifices with them when it came to the security of the ESUN. Relena groaned lowering her head to the cool limestone balcony wall seeking comfort from its low temperature. Heero had been watching her through his thick mess of bangs knowing exactly what she had been thinking about just by the distinctive glances behind her, naturally, leading to the door of Jin's bedroom; she wasn't fooling him by counting would-be tasks on her fingers.

"Here," He said curtly handing her a medium sized box and a thick brown folder. Relena looked up at him curiously while her hands unconsciously took the contents from his hand, she eyed the folder curiously before moving onto the box, her eyes widened in surprise as she read the mailing address._ 1551 New Port City, Greenwich bul. Return address/Forward to; Earth Sphere Alliance Mailing route, Vice minister Darlain. Do not open until A.C. 199._ Relena looked up at Heero in question. "From what Une told Duo and myself, It was addressed to the house that a Rei and Taku Toshino were to live in upon their arrival to Earth with their son. But incase of any misfortunate happenings it was to be forwarded to the late Vice minister Darlain or the Alliance mailing route to a storage room. It was only natural that after several years it would find its way back into circulation and to the Preventers Headquarters," Heero explained.

Relena nodded slowly absorbing all the information that Heero had relayed to her, her mind played back to the time her father had taken to the colony she had long forgotten the name of to visit a military Scientist apparently playing both sides of the rebels and the Alliance military; she remembered being placed into the hands of a Taku Toshino, Jin's father. Her eyes watered at the realization that she had been so close to the young man's parents or at least one of them and never paid it any thought because she was angry at her father for dragging on another one of his trips through space. The memory of Taku's stony expression as he watched her with her father replayed vividly in her mind. _My God_, was all that she could think of saying. Heero blinked slowly at the change in the demeanor of her behavior, unsure what she was thinking at that particular time but he was sure it wasn't anything to do Jin, hopefully. "What is this, exactly?" She whispered.

"From what I can tell, their things his parents wanted to him to have, perhaps an explanation to their absence if they didn't happen to be with him on Earth, although it's a bit late for that," Heero replied. "And the folder?" Relena asked holding the item up. "The folder is for you," Heero replied zipping up his backpack. The young man slipped both straps over his shoulders when the bag was positioned behind him, Relena watched him puzzled as he began to walk across the wall toward the drain pipe before realizing what he was doing. Placing the folder box on a safe position on the wall she rushed across the short distance between herself and Heero as the young man reached over and grabbed the drain pipe. "W-wait Heero, please stay!" She cried grasping his calloused hand. Heero turned around abruptly facing the sudden need for his closeness in her face, however, there was no conflict of feelings; he knew he had leave and that's just what he was going to do.

"I can't," Heero mumbled. "I've somewhere else to be." Relena's eyes lowered slightly but she replaced the sad expression (not the feeling) with an understanding expression, she released his hand from her grasp and gripped her forearm. "Your right, it was silly of me to think you could stay," She said quietly. Heero nodded grunting as he pulled himself over to the drain pipe, his feet and hands gripped the edges of the pipe with all his bodily strength, he paused for a moment staring at European Woman before him. Relena stared back with a confused look on her face, why wasn't he leaving yet? "Take care of him, Relena," Heero stated firmly before vanishing from sight. Relena's heart leapt into her throat when she heard a thump below, she threw herself over to the balcony and focused on the form of Heero Yuy sprinting across the grassy yard and over the gate before vanishing completely from her sight.

She sighed rubbing the sides of her arms, there was a moment of silence in which Relena greeted with craning her neck upward to feel it before remembering the box and folder Heero had given her. Rushing over the place she had once been standing in she placed the box between her armpit while her fingers were busy with opening the folder, her breath was caught in her throat, her eyes felt as though they were going to burn a hole right through the brown paper that separated her sight from what it concealed inside. Shakily she pulled a thick amount of paper out of the brown folder; Relena thought she would break down and cry with happiness as her eyes darted across the paper reading the bold lettering than read **Permission slip for adoption**. She began to laugh and sob at the time realizing what Heero had meant when he had said _take care of him_, she rubbed her face for a few minutes getting the feeling that she was dreaming the entire thing.

That was until she heard someone open the balcony door yawning loudly, her head whipped toward the door her blue eyes falling upon a slightly perturbed Jin Toshino in his pajamas with his slippers on his feet, he eyed her curiously. "What are you doing out here?" He asked scratching his bandaged torso. Relena shrugged absent-mindedly putting the papers back into the folder she headed back over to the door slowly ushering the boy back inside the house while at the same time welcoming the blast of heat that overcame her frozen body, Jin yawned again as he made his way back to the bed. Relena flopped down next to him as he burrowed underneath the covers with a sigh, she watched his tired face relax when he laid his head upon the pillow, swallowing she removed the box from between her arm and placed it onto the beside table next to the lamp. Jin blinked in confusion. "Its' for you, from Heero. You can open it tomorrow," Relena said quietly rising from the bed.

"I'll see you in the morning, G'night Jin." She leaned over the young man placing a kiss on his cheek before withdrawing, Jin watched her wordlessly as she made her way over to the door, she opened it and stepped outside a smile playing on her lips the entire time. When the door was closed plunging him back into the darkness that was night Jin grabbed the box off the table and sat up in his bed, he quietly cut through the transparent tape with his fingernail then opened the flaps of the box ignoring the peanuts that came floating out of it. He was curious to know what Heero had left him. Once Jin removed the peanuts he was confronted with an envelope that had his name upon it, he put it aside and focused his attention on the thick leather book that laid in of the box above several other items packed in bulking folders and bubble wrap. He would see to them later, he thought. Jin picked the bok up and opened it on the first page.

He blinked rapidly at the picture of a man with thick brown hair and a small child sitting between his legs sucking on a popsicle. Next was a picture woman dressed in a white dress that was stained in chocolate and a little boy sitting cross-legged on the ground with a melting ice-cream in his hand. Jin continued to flip through the book of pictures of familiar faces and places until he reached the end. Jin stared down at the title written under the picture 'Toshino Family'. Jin felt as though he had been sucker punched, this book was full of images of himself and his parents. Jin closed the album quietly averting his gaze toward the envelope lying on his bed amongst the pile peanuts, he was unaware of the unhindered tears that fell from his eyes down his cheeks.

He had no intentions of reading it at all knowing all it would be full of was apologies for whatever happened, scooping up the peanuts and the envelope the young man placed them back in the box after making sure he left no indications that he had opened the box aside from the torn tape. He slipped underneath his covers upon placing the box back on the bedside table. He pressed his head hard against the pillow allowing his eyes to travel across the room as tears continued to blur his vision. From the hall way Relena watched the still lying form of Jin with a saddened heart. Heero had kept his promise to protect her, so now she would keep her word and protect the almost fragile-like child lying in the bed crying. Sighing to herself she closed the door without making a noise before she turned around and was met with the tall figure of her brother.

He was dressed in a pair of jeans and a big green tined T-shirt and barefoot, apparently no longer wishing to be dressed in his formal attire, which also meant he wasn't coming back downstairs until the government officials and other important people were gone. "Hello, brother," Relena whispered grabbing his wrist. Zechs allowed himself to be lead by the hand of his younger sister back to his bedroom he used whenever he wasn't traveling around the world or space (mainly concerning the Terra formation project) on missions or plain desire to travel. "How's he holding up?" Zechs asked, curious. Relena shook her head. "He's fine --- most of the time. Other times he's brooding or crying in his bedroom," Relena replied with her head lowered. "It's part of his so-called recovery process. He doesn't tell me much about his early morning outings to the cemetery to visit his parents, but I can tell he's getting better aside from the obvious signs."

Zechs' eyebrows raised in confirmation that he had been listening to her, he turned his gaze behind the young woman (whom he noted had gotten taller since he had last seen her) down the hall at the door that resided at the end of it glaring at it as though he could see straight through it. Returning his attention back to his sister Zechs stretched his arms feeling a yawn coming on. "Just give him time Relena, he obviously prefers to deal with these kinds of things on his own. When he's ready, he'll come to you and tell you about it," Zechs said reaching over to pinch her cheek. "I hope you're right, Zechs," Relena winced at the feeling of her brother's fingers pressing against her fine skin, she slapped his hand away gently. The older man just grinned at her reaction. "I'll see you later," He sighed, walking back into his bedroom. Relena nodded firmly boasting her falling spirits with her brother's words, with one last look at the end of the hall the 17-year-old made her way across the hall. Rounding the corner she headed down the stairs straightening her face with a more professional expression for her party guests.

* * *

Outside the Peacecraft mansion Heero kept a vigilant gaze on the balcony he had come from outside of the gates, the cold wind nipped at his neck blowing the pixie dust like snow upon the ground up into the air as he awaited his pick-up. At one point as he stood outside he could've sworn he heard someone crying but concluded it was just his imagination playing tricks on him. Heero sighed upon the sound of an approaching vehicle coming up the drive way. 

Heero turned just as the 4x4 jeep came to halt and with it a very less-than pleasant Duo with Hilde riding in the back, her arms folded across her chest. Heero arched his eyebrows in question at the sight of Duo with both of his hands on the steering wheel before looking to Hilde for answers. Hilde poked her head out of the window looking all the more angry in the moonlight. "You do know we're going to have to get his arm and hand set again? He dislocated it in wrestling match with me for the Jeep keys," Hilde snapped at the young man.

Heero looked to Duo who shrugged absent-mindedly unlocking the passengers' car door for his friend. He frowned again upon noticing the distant look in Heero's eyes, clearing his throat he managed to catch the Japanese teenager's attention as he got inside the jeep and shut the door behind him. "Is there something the matter, Heero?" Duo asked as they pulled out the drive way and onto the road. Heero blinked for a minute watching the scenery fly by the window like a fleeting thought in his mind, he shook his head when Duo glanced at him again. "No, I'm just ---- wondering about something," He replied quietly pressing his forehead against the window. "Such as?" Duo inquired. "Jin's Confidence in his ability to get on with life beyond death. His abilities to put memories of the past behind him. That type of thing," was Heero's thoughtful response.

* * *

_Even if something fades away, something_

_Will live again_

_The smile you gave as we parted was_

_Your message for me to triumph_

_Someday surely we'll meet again_

_And be together_

_No matter how far, we'll stare into each other's eyes_

_Bet all our hopes and dreams_

_Let's promise each other_

_That we'll hold onto the intensity_

_Of that day_

_And live in the future that blooms in tomorrow_

* * *

(The End)

* * *

Authors note: Thank you to everyone who read my story. I hope you enjoyed it. 


End file.
